Une autre fin
by Elodie1504
Summary: La fin que j'aurais aimé après l'épisode 7 de la saison 3. Laissons une chance à Clarke et Lexa d'avoir enfin leur fin heureuse. Mais pour arriver au bonheur, il y aura des doutes, des révélations et des batailles.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Clarke se retrouva à sa porte de chambre pour éviter les tirs de Titus mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Lexa qui reçut la balle à sa place.

 _ **NON, LEXA...**_

Clarke attrapa Lexa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre et la soutient. Elle compressa sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'elle perde plus de sang.

 _ **Aidez-moi à la porte sur le lit !**_

Titus fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et posa délicatement Lexa sur le lit. Il s 'agenouilla à côté de Lexa et la pria de lui pardonner.

Lexa tourna son regard vers Titus

 _ **Promets moi de ne plus jamais nuire à Clarke et de la protéger à ma place.**_

 _ **Stop Lexa.**_ Cria Clarke, elle se tourna vers Titus. _ **Libère mon ami et il me faut des compresses et des fils.**_

Clarke arracha le haut de Lexa et examina sa blessure. Elle saignait beaucoup mais elle n'avait pas touché le cœur ni rien de vital. Titus revient avec des outils médicaux et des compresses. Clarke ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Lexa força ses mains à attraper celles de Clarke.

 _ **N'ai pas peur. Mon esprit est en paix avec moi-même, le prochain commandant te protégera.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toi que je veux.**_

 _Puissions-nous **nous retrouver, Clarke.**_

Lexa perdit connaissance.

 _ **NON, NON Tu ne vas pas mourir.**_

Clarke sortit un scalpel et fit tout son possible pour trouver la balle sans faire de dégât. La balle fut vite trouver et elle put refermer la plaie. Elle finit de nettoyer la plaie avec de l'alcool.

Murphy s'approcha de Clarke.

 _ **Clarke nous devons partir. Si nous n'arrivons pas avant l'aube, les natifs vont nous tuer. Il faut partir Clarke**_. Murphy tira sur le bras de Clarke mais elle ne bougea pas.

 _ **Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.**_ Elle s'accrocha à Lexa.

 _ **Je prendrais soin d'elle, je vous le promets.**_ Lui affirma Titus. M _ **ais votre ami a raison, vous n'êtes plus protéger ici tant que Lexa est inconsciente.**_

 _ **Vous avez voulu me tuer mais vous avez tiré sur Lexa, vous avez failli la tuer et vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance**_. Elle fit tomber Titus et lui assigna des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

 _ **Arrête !**_ Cria Murphy en retenant Clarke. _**Nous avons besoin de lui pour sortir en vie d'ici.**_

 _ **Je vais aller chercher un guérisseur et je vais faire préparer vos chevaux.**_

Titus partit et Clarke en profita pour se remettre à côté de Lexa. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

 _ **Tu dois te battre pour nous, pour la paix dans ton royaume. Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons mais mon esprit sera toujours avec toi.**_

Clarke posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers Murphy.

 _ **Nous pouvons y aller.**_

A ce moment-là, Titus revient avec le guérisseur.

 ** _Vos chevaux sont prêts mais vous devez partir maintenant._**

 ** _Nous vous suivons._** L'informa Murphy. Titus hocha la tête mais se dirigea vers Lexa, il prit le couteau que Lexa avait toujours sur elle. Clarke se mit sur la défensive mais au lieu de le pointer vers elle, il le mit dans sa paume de main et le présenta à Clarke.

 _ **Elle aurait aimé que vous le preniez.**_

 _ **Comment le savez-vous ?**_

 _ **Ce poignard est sur elle depuis le tout premier jour, il la protège. Prenez-le pour vous protéger**_.

Clarke le prit dans sa main et le mit à sa ceinture. Et elle remercia Titus. Titus lança la marche pour partir au plus vite, Clarke se retourna une dernière fois vers Lexa et partit vers les écuries.

Elle monta sur son cheval et partit au galop vers le blocus accompagner de Murphy.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous,

Je voulais vous remercier pour les 128 visites d'hier.

Voici donc le chapitre 2

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et également si vous aussi vous aviez des idées sur une autre fin pour ce couple.

Bon dimanche à tous

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait déjà 5 heures qu'ils avaient pris la route. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lexa, à leurs moments ensemble, leurs premiers baisers, et surtout cette superbe heure dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait que regretter de n'être rester dans son lit avec elle.

Lexa pouvait être très autoritaire et paraître froide mais quand Clarke était venue lui faire ses adieux, elle avait bien vu dans les yeux de Lexa toute la peine qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là et elle ne pouvait pas faire de la peine à la femme qu'elle aime. Quand elle l'avait enfin embrassé, elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Lexa et elle avait l'impression que Lexa avait fait de même. Clarke n'avait eu qu'une relation avec une femme, elle était vraiment peu expérimentée mais Lexa avait du le sentir qu'elle avait pris les choses en main et avec tendresse lui avait fait l'amour. Elle ne pensait qu'aux lèvres douces de Lexa qui lui caressaient le corps, ses doigts fins et expert qui découvraient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle se mit à frisonner en repensant aux plaisirs qu'elle a eu avec Lexa.

 _ **Tu as l'air dans tes pensées depuis que nous sommes parti Clarke ?**_

Elle sursauta, elle ne pensait plus à la présence de Murphy.

 _ **Je pensais à nos amis et au blocus. J'espère qu'on arrivera à temps.**_

Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à l'Arche ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les 12 clans ont fait le blocus.

 _ **Pendant notre départ à tout les deux, Pike a été retrouvé avec une partie de son équipage et apparemment, il en veut énormément aux peuple des natifs. Il a réussit à prendre le pouvoir et à lancer une attaque sur 300 guerriers natifs qui étaient venus protéger le peuple du ciel contre une attaque du peuple des glaces. Et ensuite il a voulu prendre le territoire d'un village qui se trouve pas très loin du camps, il a prévu une attaque à l'aube mais Octavia a prévenu les natifs qui ont préparé une contre attaque.**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas mais surtout je ne comprends pas comment nos amis et Bellamy surtout ont pu autorisé ça.**_

 _ **Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?**_

 _ **Non, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Octavia doit se trouver proche du blocus et il faut qu'on la retrouve. Elle a réussi à avoir un contact avec Marcus et ma mère, il faut absolument qu'on sachez ce qu'il se passe là bas.**_

 _ **Ok je comprends.**_

Clarke arrêta son cheval et se tourna vers Murphy.

 _ **Murphy, je sais que cela ne fut pas toujours simple entre nous mais est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider ?**_

 _ **Oui, je ferais ce que tu me diras de faire.**_

Clarke acquiesça et ils reprirent la route vers le blocus. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un espace pour pouvoir accéder à Arkadia sans se faire prendre par les natifs.

Ils arrivèrent dans le périmètre autorisé par Lexa, ils essayèrent de voir ce qu'ils se passaient dans leurs camps. Mais ce qu'ils virent, leur fit monter une colère.

Clarke se tourna vers Murphy.

 _ **Va trouver Octavia. Je m'occupe de ça.**_

Clarke ne laissa pas Murphy répondre et elle partit au galop vers les portes d'Arkadia.

Pendant ce temps, Murphy partit dans la zone sans dépasser le périmètre. Il entendit un bruit venant de la forêt et s'y dirigea. Il tomba rapidement sur Marcus en train de retenir Octavia. Il descendit de son cheval pour les rejoindre.

 _ **Octavia, Marcus !**_

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux face à Murphy. Octavia se releva et lui fonça dedans,

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Dit-elle en le bousculant.

 _ **Je suis venu avec Clarke. Elle m'a demandé de te trouver.**_

 _ **Elle est la cette lâche ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**_

 _ **A cause d'elle, Lincoln va mourir.**_

 _ **Elle a du sauver Lexa qui s'est pris une balle, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là.**_

 _ **Comment ça Lexa s'est fait tirer dessus ?** _Demanda Marcus

 _ **Ça serait trop long à expliquer mais elle a décidé de quitter Lexa mourante pour venir tous nous sauver. Alors au lieu de la juger tu ferais mieux de lui faire confiance.**_

 _ **Elle est où ?**_ Demanda Abby

 _ **Elle est partie en direction de la porte quand elle a vu Lincoln menacer par Pike.**_

Ils tournèrent tous les trois leurs visages vers les portes d'Arkadia et virent Clarke arrivant vers Pike.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous,

merci pour ses 114 visites. J'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plus.

Merci également à Edas44, Chloe486 et MissHarpie pour vos reviews.

Et merci à ceux qu'ils m'ont ajouté à leur favoris.

Je sais que les chapitres ne sont pas très long mais cela me permet de publier tous les jours.

Les désirez-vous plus long donc la publication plus longue ou des chapitres plus courts mais avec la publication tous les jours?

En tout cas, je souhaite un bon lundi matin et je vous dit à demain.

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 3

Clarke venait de voir Lincoln emmener par des gardes devant la grille d'Arkadia. Elle ordonna à Murphy de partir trouver Octavia. Elle partit au galop vers la grille, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Lincoln. Assez de personnes sont mortes à cause de la guerre avec les natifs, il fallait que ça cesse.

Elle lança son cheval le plus vite possible, elle ne voulait pas avoir d'autre sang sur les mains. Elle arriva très vite face à Pike. Elle sauta de son cheval et se dirigea vers son peuple. Les militaires pointèrent leurs armes sur Clarke mais elle continua d'avancer.

 _ **Clarke va-t-en avant qu'on ne te tire pas dessus !**_ Lui ordonna Pike.

 _ **Parce que tu tirerais même sur une personne de ton peuple ? Il t'est arrivé quoi pour que tu deviennes un meurtrier ?**_

 _ **Ils ont tué nos amis. Mais cela te dépasse maintenant que tu fais parti d'eux. Alors va-t-en !**_

 _ **Tu nous as tous appris sur la terre et tu nous as dit qu'il fallait rester ce nouveau monde et s'adapter à notre nouvel environnement.**_

 _ **Ce sont eux qui nous ont agressé, nous n'avions rien fait.**_

 _ **Je le comprends mais la vengeance ne réglera rien.**_

 _ **Pourtant ce n'est pas leur politique « Sang pour sang ». Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as livré Finn après ce qu'il s'est passé à TonDC ?**_

 _ **Finn s'est livré tout seul de son plein grès. Mais toi Pike, tu mélanges tout. Tu as tué des innocents et tu veux continuer.**_

 _ **Clarke c'est ta dernière chance, pars de suite.**_

Clarke se tourna vers les siens. Elle les regarda tous un par un.

 _ **C'est ça ce que vous voulez. Me tuer ? Vous vengez d'eux en tuant des innocents ?**_

 _ **Tu es parti ?**_ S'acclama Miller.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

 _ **Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter tous vos visages. J'ai tué des personnes innocentes pour pouvoir sauver les nôtres. Je ne pouvais même pas me pardonner alors demander votre pardon était impossible. Mais si je suis partie Miller, c'est que je vous savais en protection. Marcus avait de bonne relation avec Indra et Heda. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur pour votre sécurité.**_

 _ **Il y avait une armée autour de nos murs. Je ne fais que les protéger de ses natifs, je fais comme toi !**_ S'écria Pike.

 _ **Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Tu tues des innocents pour te venger. Cela ne ramènera pas nos morts.**_

 _ **Comment tu peux leurs faire confiance alors qu'ils nous ont trahi ?**_ Lui demanda Miller.

Les éclats de voix avaient fait venir le peuple du ciel près des grilles. Clarke les regarda tous et décida de leurs parler.

 _ **Oui, ils nous ont trahi. Ils nous ont tourné le dos. J'avais mis tout mes espoirs en eux et cela m'a fait vous trahir aussi. Mais est-ce qu'une seule fois en 3 mois, vous avez été attaquer ? Y-a-t-il eu un seul mort de la part des natifs ?**_ Des non s'élevèrent dans le camp. _**Je sais que c'est dur de pardonner Miller, j'ai eu du mal aussi car à cause des natifs, j'ai du sang sur les mains, j'ai tué des enfants, des femmes et une personne qui était très cher à un ami.**_ Elle regarda Jasper en disant cela. _**Mais je réussis à leur pardonner pour vous, pour que nous puissions être enfin libre et heureux sur notre terre. Les 300 guerriers, qui étaient proche de notre camps, étaient là pour vous protéger du peuple de glace. Ils ne vous voulaient pas de mal mais à cause du massacre que Pike a fait...**_

 _ **Tais toi tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ?**_ Cria Pike.

 _ **Si je le sais, car j'y suis allée avec leur Heda. Ils ont tué les guerriers pendant leurs sommeil, ils n'ont eu aucune chance d'expliquer leur venu.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas vrai...**_ Cria Pike mais cela ne suivit pas à calmer le peuple.

 _ **Et tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas ordonné à tes hommes d'aller tuer des natifs dans leur villages alors qu'il n'y avait que des enfants, des femmes et des personnes âgées. Tout cela pour que tu puisses agrandir notre camp.**_ Des éclats de voix se firent de plus en plus entendre. _**Voila à qui vous avez donné les plein pouvoirs. Pike, je comprend que tu es souffert et vous tous aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, il faut que tout cela s'arrête. Je vous demande pas de faire un choix mais de penser à votre famille, vos amis et de regarder autour de vous. Vous préférez vous battre et tout perdre ou alors avancer vers la paix.**_ Tout le monde se regardèrent. _**Nous pouvons vivre en paix avec eux. Nous ne connaissons rien de ce monde. Sur l'Arche, tout était beau et rose. Dès que cela n'allait pas soit c'était la prison soit la dérive. Mais sur Terre, nous avons la chance de tout recommencer et d'être enfin libre. Alors que voulez-vous vraiment pour le futur ?**_

 _ **LA PAIX, LA PAIX...**_

Le peuple du ciel commençait à comprendre le point de vue de Clarke.

N _ **ous n'aurons jamais la paix tant que ces natifs seront en vie. Et commençons par celui là.**_

Il pointa son arme sur Lincoln mais Miller le plaqua au sol avant que le coup parte.

Dans la forêt, Indra, Bellamy avaient rejoint Marcus, Abby, Harper, Murphy, Monty et Octavia. Il avait assisté à toute la scène.

Indra pensa à Clarke et ne pouvait que admirer le courage qu'elle a eu pour sauver un homme. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu tord de douter de la valeur de Clarke. Elle ne voulait pas profiter de sa Heda mais bien au contraire aider nos peuples à vivre ensemble. Indra connaissait les sentiments de sa Heda par rapport à Clarke mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait une faiblesse et qu'en tant qu'Heda, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais en regardant la scène devant elle, elle vit une chef et plus une faiblesse.

Quand Pike fut m'y au sol par Miller. Marcus ordonna à tout le monde d'aller aider Clarke. Bellamy fut le premier à partir en courant vers Clarke, tandis qu' Octavia partit vers Lincoln.

Marcus regarda les adolescents partirent et ne pouvaient que les admirer. Quand à Abby, elle, était scotché par le courage de sa fille. A plusieurs reprises Clarke avait mis sa vie en danger pour son peuple mais là, elle devait se faire une raison Clarke n'était plus une enfant mais une femme.

Marcus se tourna vers Indra.

 _ **Peux-tu aller prévenir ton peuple ? Je sais qu'ils doivent attaquer mais peux-tu retarder leurs attaques le temps qu'on reprenne le camps en main.**_

 _ **J'y vais de ce pas.**_

Indra lui tourna le dos et partit vers le blocus.

Marcus se tourna ensuite vers Abby qui regardait encore sa fille.

 _ **Les 100 ne sont plus des enfants, Abby et ta fille encore moi.**_

 _ **Je le vois bien.**_

 _ **Elle a fait ce que nous n'avons pas réussi à faire. Elle a réussi à raisonner tout notre peuple. Elle a mis sa vie devant une arme pour sauver un homme.**_

 _ **Que veux-tu me dire ?**_

 _ **Que Clarke est notre chef depuis le début mais nous avions tellement peur de son âge que nous n'avions rien vu. Elle a aidé Finn à mourir, elle nous a sauvé au Mont Weather et aujourd'hui, elle nous sauve d'une attaque de 12 clans natifs.**_

 _ **Mais, elle risque sa vie alors qu'elle...**_

Marcus la tourna vers lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

 _ **Elle l'a toujours fait, Abby. Nous n'avons pas fait un dixième de ce que Clarke a fait. Aujourd'hui, quoique Clarke décidera, je la suivrai. A toi de faire ton choix maintenant.**_

Abby réfléchit aux paroles de Marcus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait de Clarke comme un leader mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sa petite fille était devenue une vraie femme et elle savait parler aux gens mieux qu'elle. Elle décida de lui faire confiance.

 _ **Tu as raison, je ferais ce qu'elle souhaite. Ma fille mérite tout notre respect.**_

Abby regarda une dernière fois sa fille et partit vers elle en compagnie de Marcus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

j'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu.

voici donc le chapitre 4

Merci en tout cas de me suivre

et merci à Guest et Chloé pour leur message.

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 4

Miller était toujours sur Pike mais celui ci se débattit de plus en plus. Miller n'arrivait plus à le tenir et Pike réussit à se débarrasser de Miller et il récupéra son arme. Il la pointa sur Miller et lui tira dessus. Miller tomba en se tenant le ventre. Clarke le vit tomber et ne put s'empêcher de crier

 _ **Pike arrête de suite, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.**_

 _ **Je sais très bien ce que je fais, je sauve notre peuple des barbares.**_

 _ **Tu viens de tirer sur un de tes hommes. Il est où le barbare ?**_

 _ **Ca fait trop longtemps que tu es quitté ton peuple, tu ne sais rien de ce que nous vivons !**_

 _ **Et tu vis quoi ? Tu as été attaqué par les Natifs depuis le Mont Weather? La réponse s'est Non. Tu avais la paix à porter de main mais tu as déclaré la guerre.**_

Clarke fit au loin Sinclair arrivait avec des gardes armés, ils pointèrent tous leurs armes vers les militaires de Pike. Clarke repensa au poignard de Lexa dans sa poche, elle le sortit mais le garda près d'elle.

 _ **Pike pose ton arme ! Je te le demande une dernière fois.**_ Lui ordonna Clarke. _ **Tu ne sais plis ce que tu fais.**_

 _ **Si je suis le seul sain d'esprit ici. Moi Je sauve mon peuple contre ses barbares.**_

Il pointa son arme sur Lincoln. Clarke entendit un cri qu'elle reconnut. Elle tourna la tête et vis Bellamy arrivait vers elle suivit d' Octavia. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vis Sinclair pointait son arme sur Pike, elle lui fit un signe de tête négatif. Elle devait détourner l'attention de Pike, il ne fallait plus qu'il prenne en joue Lincoln.

 _ **Pour le moment, c'est toi le barbare. Tu veux tuer des innocents, des personnes qui veulent nous aider. Lincoln n'a jamais rien fait contre nous, il nous a toujours aidé. Tu veux juste le tuer car il est natif,**_

 _ **Tu es une des leur maintenant alors tu dois mourir aussi.**_

Il pointa son arme sur Clarke, elle avait réussi. Pike l'a visé elle et plus Lincoln. Elle le sentait près à tirer mais celle ci fut plus rapide et lui lança le poignard dans l'épaule. Pike lâcha son pistolet par surprise.

Bellamy arriva enfin vers eux et sauta directement sur Pike. Il dégagea l'arme de Pike loin de lui et le neutralisa. Clarke fit un signe à Sinclair pour aider Bellamy.

Clarke profita que Bellamy s'occupe de Pike pour aller libérer Lincoln. Elle le libéra de sa corde et l'aida à se relever. A peine Lincoln fut début, un éclair brun lui fonça dessus. Clarke laissa les amoureux se retrouver. Mais Octavia la retint.

 _ **Merci Clarke,**_ elle la prit dans ses bras, _ **je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi.**_

 _ **Il n'y a pas de soucis, je comprends.**_

 _ **J'ai appris pour Lexa, je t'ai haï, je pensais que tu nous avais encore abandonné. Je suis désolée. J'espère qu'elle ira bien.**_

 _ **Je l'espère aussi.**_ Clarke la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras pour se réconforter aussi. _**Occupe toi de Lincoln, vois s'il n'a pas de blessure grâce et des que possible nous l'emmènerons à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **Pas de soucis, je te fais ça.**_

Elle vit au loin Marcus et sa mère arrivaient. Elle se tourna vers les militaires de Pike qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur.

 _ **Je vais vous demander à tous de bien vouloir poser vos armes au sol.**_

 _ **Pourquoi on ferait ça ?**_ Demanda Hannah Green, la mère de Monty. Son ton était plein de haine.

 _ **Vous avez des armes braquées sur vous ! Maintenant vous avez le choix, soit vous coopérez soit c'est la force.**_

 _ **Je croyais que vous vouliez la paix.**_

 _ **Maman arrête et rends toi s'il te plaît.**_ L'implora Monty. Hannah regarda son fils et décida de poser son arme au sol. Les autres gardes de Pike furent la même chose.

Clarke remercia Monty d'un signe de tête. Elle tourna sa tête vers Bellamy et vis que Sinclair avait relevé Pike et Bellamy lui avait mis les menottes.

 _ **Sinclair, occupez vous de leurs armes, vous autres,**_ en parlant aux soldats de Sinclair, _**vous les tenez en joue, je ne veux pas de sang.**_

Tout le monde acquiesça. Clarke se dirigea vers Sinclair et lui prit une mitraillette avant de se diriger vers Bellamy. Elle lui tendit une mitraillette mais la retint avant qu'il la prenne.

 _ **Attention Bellamy pas de connerie. C'est ta dernière chance.**_

 _ **Promis Clarke, je ne refais pas deux fois la même connerie.**_ Il prit l'arme des mains de Clarke et lui pointa la mitraillette sur la tête de Pike.

 _ **Harper, Monty et Murphy prenez tous les trois des armes.**_ Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux. _**Regroupez vous avec les soldats.**_ Elle se tourna vers Lincoln. _**Lincoln peux-tu en prendre une aussi ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'accompagner vers les natifs qui sont retenus.**_

 _ **Oui Clarke.**_

Il se dirigea vers Sinclair et récupéra son arme avant de se tenir au côté de Clarke.

 _ **Octavia, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher Indra.**_

 _ **J'y vais de suite.**_

 _ **Prends mon cheval, tu iras beaucoup plus vite.**_

Octavia embrassa Lincoln et partit en courant vers le cheval de Clarke avant de le lancer au galop vers la forêt.

Clarke regarda Octavia partir et vit sa mère arriver vers elle. Elle fit le chemin qui restait pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

 _ **Tu m'as tant manqué.**_

 _ **Toi aussi maman. Mais je suis de retour maintenant**_

Abby prit le visage de sa fille dans ses mains.

 _ **Tu as réussi là où nous avons échoué. Je suis tellement fière de toi.**_

 _ **Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.**_

 _ **Oh si ma belle. Tu as sauvé notre peuple.**_ Lui dit Marcus en la prenant dans ses bras.

 _ **Merci Marcus.**_

Marcus regarda Pike et se tourna vers Clarke.

 _ **Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de lui et des gardes ?**_

 _ **Nous allons en parler tous ensemble mais pour le moment, je souhaiterais libérer les natifs qui sont enfermés chez nous.**_

 _ **Pas de soucis, je t'y emmènes.**_ Lui proposa Marcus. Mais Clarke le retint par le bras.

 _ **Ne m'en veut pas Marcus, mais je veux le faire avec Indra pour qu'elle voit notre bonne volonté.**_

 _ **Je le comprends. Tu es devenue une vraie chef.**_

 _ **Non, je fais seulement ce qu'il me semble juste.**_

 _ **Oui, en tout cas quoique tu veuilles faire je te suis.**_

De son côté, Octavia arriva vite au porte du Blocus et demanda aux gardes s'ils pouvaient appeler Indra ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Le guerrier trouva vite Indra qui partit rapidement vers Octavia.

 _ **Indra, Pike a été désarmé et Clarke souhaiterais savoir si tu pouvais venir au camp.**_

 _ **Je dois donc te suivre.**_

Indra ne recevait pas d'ordre d'un étranger mais elle devait bien cela à WanHeda.

 _ **Clarke me l'a demandé mais si …**_

 _ **Je viens.**_ Elle se tourna vers les guerriers. _**Deux guerriers avec moi.**_

Les guerriers montèrent à cheval. Indra en fit de même et prit Octavia sur son cheval.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

merci à vous qui lisaient mon histoire

Voici le nouveau chapitre, c'est la transition pour le chapitre de demain avec le retour de notre brune favorite

Bonne journée

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 5

Clarke vit au loin Indra sur son cheval accompagné de ses guerriers. Avant de partir à sa rencontre, elle tendit une arme à Marcus.

 _ **Je te laisse surveiller avec Sinclair. Marcus, il ne faut pas un seul coup de feu. S'il y a de la résistance, tu les électrocutes mais pas de sang.**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.**_

Marcus partit vers Sinclair et prit en joue les gardes de Pike.

 _ **Maman,**_ Abby ne lâchait plus la main de sa fille, Clarke la força à la regarder, **_je vais avoir besoin de toi. Miller s'est fait tirer dessus. Il lui faut des soins le plus rapidement possible._**

 _ **Oui, je comprends.**_ Abby paraissait tellement inquiète.

 _ **Maman, tout va bien se passer, tu dois me faire confiance.**_

 _ **Je te fais confiance mais je me rends compte que depuis qu'on est sur Terre, je ne fais que te perdre. J'aimerais juste que cela s'arrête.**_

 _ **C'est pour cela que je me bats, maman. Pour qu'enfin on arrête de subir et qu'on vive enfin.**_

 _ **Marcus a raison, tu es un vrai leader.**_

 _ **Merci.**_

Clarke serra une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras et la laissa parti rapidement vers Miller qui se tenait le ventre. Elle vit Jackson dans l'équipe de Sinclair et lui demanda de l'aide.

Clarke fit un signe à Lincoln de l'accompagner et ils rejoignirent Indra. Indra descendit de son cheval et Octavia en fit de même.

 _ **Bienvenue Indra !**_ La salua Clarke. Elle tendit son avant bras à Indra. Cette dernière lui serra son bras.

 _ **Merci Clarke. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu me veux ?**_

 _ **Oui, bien sur. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi pour libérer tes hommes. Je ne t'emmène pas dans un piège, je veux juste libérer ton peuple. Acceptes-tu de m'accompagner ?**_

 _ **Oui**_. Elle fit un signe aux guerriers. _**Un avec moi et l'autre reste devant la grille.**_

Les guerriers s'exécutèrent. Clarke donna la marche vers la grille d'Arkadia.

 _ **Ouverture du portail.**_ Ce dernier s'ouvrit immédiatement. ** _Harper, Monty devant. Murphy et Marcus vous encadrez les militaires. Bellamy, tu restes avec Pike et tu l'enfermes dans le SAS sécurisé avec deux hommes devant. Sinclair aidez ma mère avec Miller._**

Tout le monde acquiesça.

 _ **Indra si tu veux bien me suivre.**_

Clarke rentra dans le camp et tout le monde lui laissa le passage.

Dans le camp régna le calme absolu. Personne ne parla et ne bougea un cil. Clarke conduisit Indra dans les cellules où se trouvait Nyko et les siens. Dès qu'ils virent Indra, le soulagement se lit sur leur visage. Clarke fit le code pour déverrouiller les cellules.

 _ **Vous êtes libre, vous pouvez rejoindre les vôtres. Nous ne vous ferons plus de mal. Lincoln accompagne les dehors.**_

Indra fit un signe à son guerrier de l'accompagner. Clarke observa la scène, Lincoln serra tout le monde dans ses bras et les guida vers le portail. Nyko resta face à Clarke.

 _ **Merci WanHeda.**_

 _ **Je te prie de bien vouloir nous excuser pour tout le mal qui vous a été fait.**_

 _ **Je comprends leur rage.**_

 _ **Je le comprends aussi mais nous n'avancerons jamais avec autant de haine.**_

 _ **En tout cas, tu as un bel esprit.**_

 _ **Je ne veux que la paix entre nos 13 clans.**_

 _ **Notre Heda peut être fière de l'ambassadrice du 13ème clan.**_

Clarke sourit à Nyko. Elle aimerait réellement que Lexa soit fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Harper et Monty arrivèrent avec les gardes de Pike.

 _ **Installez-les dans ses cellules ! Nous parlerons avec eux tous pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire.**_

Harper fit ce que leur demanda mais Monty regarda sa mère. Clarke s'avança vers lui et lui prit le bras. Harper conduisit Hannah Green dans la cellule.

 _ **Je sais que c'est dur Monty mais pour le moment, ils voient encore tous comme Pike et nous ne pouvons pas permettre de les laisser propager la haine dans notre camp.**_

 _ **Je le sais Clarke mais c'est ma seule famille.**_ Lui confia-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Clarke le prit dans les bras et il se blottit dans ses bras pour pleurer.

Clarke regarda Harper et lui fit un signe de tête pour que cette dernière emmène Monty. Harper fit ce qu'elle demanda.

 _ **Allez à la cafétéria et regroupez tout le monde.**_

Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux et partirent vers la sortie de l'Arche.

Clarke se tourna vers Indra et lui montra le chemin, elle ne voulait pas parler devant les militaires.

 _ **Que vas-tu faire des prisonniers ?**_ Lui demanda Indra.

 _ **Cela n'ont fait que suivre Pike. Nous jugerons de leur peine avec le conseil.**_

 _ **Tu deviens leur leader. Tu parles comme leur chef.**_

 _ **Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce poste mais je ferais ce que veux mon peuple.**_

 _ **Et pour Pike ?**_

 _ **Pour lui, je laisse à Heda de faire son sort. Je ne peux accepter ce qu'il a fait, mais je ferais en sorte que le conseil suive les décisions de notre Heda.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Indra commença à sortir de l'Arche pour se diriger vers le portail et rejoindre les siens.

 _ **Indra, je sais que tu as souffert à cause de mon peuple.**_

 _ **Oui à deux reprises.**_

 _ **Sache que je ne pourrais pas faire revenir les morts mais je ferais tout pour que tu es de nouveau confiance en nous.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui WanHeda, j'ai vu une guerrière qui a affronté la mort pour sauver son peuple. Pour moi, tu as ma confiance.**_

 _ **Merci Indra.**_

Clarke laissa sortir Indra et elle attendit que Lincoln revint vers Arkadia.

Elle regarda la forêt et ne put qu'imaginer la joie des natifs de retrouver les leurs. Elle savait ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, elle l'avait vécu il y a un peu plus de 3 mois.


	6. Chapitre 6

Re bonjour,

Ne pouvant pas attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui.

Le retour de notre brune

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 6

Indra sortit d'Arkadia et rejoignit ses deux guerriers qui étaient entourés des natifs enfin libérer. Lincoln se trouvait également avec eux. Quand il vit Indra à leur côté, il la salua et voulut partir mais elle l'appela. Il se retourna vers elle et attendit.

 _ **Merci pour ce que tu as fait.**_

 _ **Même si je suis un traite, il reste tous de mon peuple. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner.**_

 _ **Tu allais donner ta vie pour la leur.**_

 _ **Un guerrier se battra toujours pour les siens.**_

 _ **Alors guerrier, tu redeviendras.**_ Lui affirma Indra en lui tendant l'avant bras. Lincoln lui sera avec fierté. _**Je t'appuierais devant notre Heda pour que tu retrouves ta place au sein de ton peuple.**_

 _ **Merci Indra.**_

Elle lui fit un signe de salue et laissa Lincoln retournait à Arkadia. Elle se tourna vers les libérés et leur montra le chemin vers le blocus.

Les guerriers du blocus acclamèrent le retour des leurs. Indra ordonna de réunir les 12 représentants des clans, elle voulait leur parler. Elle s'installa dans la tente de sa tribu et attendit leur arriver mais avant elle devait avertir leur Heda.

 _ **Indra.**_ L'appela son garde devant la porte. _ **Le messager est là.**_

 _ **Qu'il entre.**_

L'homme en question était un second d'un de ses généraux, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année mais il serait sa tribus avec grande fierté et courage.

 _ **Ginger, ton mentor m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Alors pour cela, je souhaiterais te confier une mission.**_ Il se mit droit face à Indra. _**En es-tu apte ?**_

 _ **Oui Indra.**_

 _ **Bien, je veux que tu galopes aussi vite que possible vers Polis et que tu donnes cette missive à notre Heda.**_ Elle lui tendit une enveloppe. _**En aucun cas, elle ne doit être ouverte et lut par quelqu'un d'autre que notre Heda. Je me suis bien fait comprendre.**_ Il acquiesça. _**Alors pars immédiatement.**_

Il salua Indra et quitta la tente en courant. Elle l'entendit au loin partir au galop. La garde annonça les représentants des 12 clans.

Indra les fit rentrer et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table.

P _ **eux-tu nous dire ce qui nous amène ?**_

 _ **Oui, je reviens d'Arkadia. Notre peuple a été libéré.**_

 _ **Nous l'avons vu mais que c'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **WanHeda a réussi à raisonner tout son peuple. Elle a fait emprisonner les généraux de Pike.**_

 _ **Et Pike ?**_

 _ **Il est sous bonne garde.**_

 _ **Mais vont-ils nous le livrer pour que nous l'emmenions à Polis ?**_

 _ **WanHeda m'a affirmé qu'elle acceptera le sort que décidera Heda.**_

 _ **Elle ne va pas changer d'avis ?**_

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Il faut prévenir Heda.**_

 _ **Je viens d'envoyer un messager vers Heda, il nous faut nous attendre à son arrivée. Mais pour le moment, le blocus reste intacte, nous ne changerons rien aux ordres d'Heda. Si un membre du peuple du ciel franchit le blocus, il sera tué. Est-ce clair ?**_

Tout le monde acquiesça et partit donner les ordres à leur guerrier.

Pendant ce temps à Polis.

Lexa se remettait doucement de sa blessure, Clarke avait fait un très bon travail, elle avait nettoyé et suturé la plaie comme un vrai guérisseur. Lexa savait très bien que si Clarke n'avait pas été là cela aurait été son dernier combat. Le guérisseur qui avait pris la place de Clarke lui avait fait un cataplasme d'algue rouge mais grâce à son sang d'Ébène la guérison était proche. Après un jour et demi de repos total, elle ne sentit plus qu'une faible doubleur.

Pour le moment, elle attendait des nouvelles du blocus. Elle se mit en position pour méditer son dos contre son lit. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de repartir dans ses plus beaux souvenirs. Elle repensa au moment où Clarke rentra dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de suivre le protocole, au moment des aux revoir, son cœur s'était serré en disant au revoir à Clarke pour elle s'était des adieux. Elle se souvint du baiser de Clarke, de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne pouvait croire que Clarke l'avait embrassé mais quand elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle vit son regard, elle ne pouvait plus douter et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle laissa une autre personne prendre le contrôle.

Clarke avait été si douce avec elle, ses mains avaient parcouru son corps entier sans se lasser. Ses lèvres avaient effleuré chaque parcelle de plaisir. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de gémir en repensant aux plaisirs qu'elle avait eu dans les bras de Clarke. Elle se souvint de ses maladresses, des gestes peut-être trop brusque mais Clarke avait été parfaite. Lexa savait que Clarke était attirée par les hommes, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir droit à un tel moment avec elle. Lexa se promit que si le destin les remettait sur le même chemin, elle lui montrerait tout le plaisir qu'on peut éprouver avec une femme.

Lexa ne put repenser à cette heure en compagnie de Clarke car elle fut vite interrompu par un coup frapper à la porte. Elle se releva doucement et s'installa en face de la porte.

 _ **Entrez.**_

Elle vit Titus rentrer dans la chambre en compagnie d'un messager.

 _ **Ce second dit avoir un message pour vous.**_

 _ **Que dit ce message !**_ Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme à Titus.

 _ **Ce second n'a pas voulu me remettre le courrier.**_

 _ **Pourquoi cela ?**_ En s'adressant au message.

 _ **Indra m'a demandé de vous le donner personnellement, personne ne doit la lire avant vous, Heda. Je ne fais qu'appliquer la demander de mon chef de clan.**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Elle tendit la main et le messager lui remit le courrier. _**Laissez moi.**_ En faisant un signe au deux personne.

Titus et le messager sortirent et laissèrent seule Lexa. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Indra et ouvrit sereinement le message.

 _ **Heda,**_

 _ **Arkadia est revenu dans le droit chemin. Nos guerriers ont été libéré, nous ne comptons que des blessures mais heureusement pas de mort. Le peuple du ciel attend ton jugement par rapport à Pike.**_

 _ **Nous attendons ta venue et si tu le souhaites, je te ferais le récit de ce qu'il s'est passé.**_

 _ **Pour le moment, je donne l'ordre de garder le blocus et ton souhait de la mise à mort pour toute personne traversant le blocus.**_

 _ **En attente de tes instructions.**_

 _ **Indra.**_

Lexa fut soulager de lire ce courrier, elle ne savait pas si Clarke était encore en vie, si elle avait pu rejoindre son camp. Mais au moins, la paix était revenu à Arkadia.

 _ **TITUS !**_

Titus rentra rapidement.

 _ **Fais rentrer le messager d'Indra et prépare une centaine d'hommes pour partir le plus vite possible vers le blocus.**_

 _ **Mais Lexa.**_

 _ **C'est un ordre Titus.**_

Titus s'exécuta et le messager rentra la chambre de la commandante.

 _ **Galopes aussi vite que tu peux vers le blocus et avertit Indra que nous arrivons avec mes hommes.**_

Il s'inclina vers sa Heda et partit en courant pour annoncer la nouvelle à Indra. Elle savait qu'il en avait pour facilement 6 heures de cheval s'il galopait vite, il arriverait certainement avant le nuit. Mais elle, elle n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain matin.

De retour au blocus.

La nuit venait de tomber et Indra s'inquiétait de ne pas voir le messager revenir. Elle espérait qu'Heda s'était bien remise de sa blessure. Indra entendit son nom crié dans la nuit, elle sortit de sa tente et vit le messager arrivé au galop face à elle.

 _ **Elle arrive demain matin avec des hommes de son armée.**_

Indra fut soulager. Elle n'avait rien dit dans sa lettre par rapport à Clarke pas pour lui cacher mais surtout pour lui demander pardon en personne d'avoir douté de WanHeda.

C'est donc tranquille qu'elle retourna dans sa tente.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Lincoln passa la grille du camp Arkadia, il se retourna une dernière fois et put voir son peuple partir libre. La grille se referma doucement.

 _ **Lincoln !**_ L'appela Clarke. Il se tourna face à elle. _**Nous pouvons y aller.**_

 _ **Je te suis WanHeda.**_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Lincoln était l'homme le plus loyal qu'elle connaissait et elle était contente de le compter parmi les siens. Ils allèrent ensemble à la cafeteria. En ouvrant les portes, Clarke se rendit compte du monde regroupé devant l'estrade. Tout le monde se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda au loin et vis Marcus et sa mère à côté de l'estrade. Elle décida de se diriger vers eux laissant Lincoln au côté d'Octavia. Mais avant d'y arriver, elle vit Marcus montait sur l'estrade.

 _ **S'il vous plaît, silence...**_

 _ **Marcus, arrête. Tu as perdu toute ta crédibilité ! Si nous n'avons pas voté pour toi c'est car nous n'avons plus confiance.**_

Des ouais c'est vrai, s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Clarke pressa le pas pour rejoindre l'estrade mais fut attraper par Jasper, elle se tourna et le regarda. Il avait la mine défaite, elle savait qu'elle l'avait détruit.

 _ **TU REGRETTES ? TU PENSES UNE SEULE FOIS A MAYA ?**_ Cria-t-il. Tout le monde se tourna vers Clarke et Jasper.

 _ **Il n'y a pas un seul jour ou je ne pense pas à Maya, à toi. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner mais...**_

 _ **TU AURAIS DU ME LAISSER LE TEMPS, J'ALLAIS LES SAUVER.**_

 _ **Je ne le savais pas, quand je vous ai tous vu attacher et que j'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait à Harper, Monty et ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas...**_ Les larmes ravageaient le visage de Clarke. _**Je ne voulais plus vous faire souffrir. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que mes actes t'ont brisé. Je revois Maya tombée dans les bras d'Octavia. Des que je veux fermer les yeux, j'ai cette vision et celle où tu te jettes par terre pour la prendre dans tes bras. Je suis tellement désolée Jasper... Tu étais un de mes meilleurs amis et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...**_

 _ **JE TE DETESTE.**_

Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il voulait croire ses paroles. Il savait que Clarke était sincère, elle avait toujours fait passer le bien des 100 avant son bien à elle mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner maintenant. Il lui tourna le dos et partit au fond de la salle. Clarke le regarda partir, elle sécha ses larmes et partit sur l'estrade.

 _ **Je sais que vous avez du mal avec tout ce qui se passe sur terre mais...**_

 _ **Tu es une ado, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'un adulte ressent...**_ Cracha le représentant de l'Arche Nord. _**Pourquoi on devrait t'écouter ?**_

 _ **POURTANT C'EST DES ADOS QUE VOUS AVEZ ENVOYE SUR TERRE.**_ Cria Jasper. Elle ne pensait pas que Jasper prendrait sa défense pas après leurs mots. _ **Vous étiez là quand la capsule s'est écrasée sur Terre ? Vous étiez là quand on s'est fait attaqué ? Vous étiez là pour nous soigner ? Moi j'ai eu une flèche dans la poitrine, Finn a eu un coup de poignard. Vous étiez là pour nous protéger de 300 natifs ? Vous étiez là pour nous sauver du Mont Weather ? Vous étiez là quand la nation des Glaces voulait notre mort ? NON.**_ _**Clarke, elle a toujours là pour nous. Elle a mis sa vie en danger pour nous.**_

 _ **Oui c'est vrai, elle nous a toujours protégé.**_ S'exprima Harper.

 _ **Sans elle, nous serons mort depuis longtemps.**_ Dit Monty.

Les 43 survivants dirent la même chose. Clarke regarda Jasper et le remercia.

 _ **Vous avez raison, vous avez envoyé des adolescents sur Terre. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes devenus des adultes. Je ne vais rien faire. Il nous faut un nouveau chancelier, alors le plus simple c'est que tout le monde vote. Il n'y a pas de liste, vous notez la personne que vous voyez en tant que chef. Étés vous d'accord ?**_

Tout le monde acquiesça et se mit à écrire. Marcus décida de prendre une boite et passa dans tout les rangs pour récupérer les papiers. Clarke le regarda faire et vit Octavia mettre un papier mais pas Lincoln. Elle partit dans sa direction.

 _ **Tu n'as pas voté ?**_

 _ **Non WanHeda.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas mon peuple.**_

Elle prit la main d'Octavia qui la regarda interloqué mais elle se laissa faire. Clarke mit la main d'Octavia sur celle de Lincoln.

 _ **Octavia fait partie de ton peuple, Non ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Et Octavia fait partie de notre peuple. Alors tu es et tu seras toujours un des nôtres.**_

 _ **LES VOTES SONT FINIS..**_ Cria Marcus

 _ **NON.**_ Affirma Clarke. _**Lincoln n'a pas voté.**_

 _ **C'est un natif, c'est un étranger.**_ Lui répondit le représentant du Nord.

 _ **Un étranger, je le connais mieux que vous.**_

 _ **Il ne fait pas parti des nôtres ?**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire qui est des nôtres ou pas ? La loyauté ? La bravoure ? Le courage ? L'implication ?**_ Elle lui laissa le temps de répondre mais le silence régnait. _**Désolée mais vous, je ne vous connais pas. Vous avez fait quoi pour nous à part sauver vos vies aux périls de la vie de vos enfants ? Par contre, vous connaissez Lincoln, Non ?**_ Toujours le silence. _**C'est vous qui avez aidé à soigner notre peuple ? C'est vous qui avez donné votre vie pour sauver vos enfants ? C'est vous qui avez donné votre vie pour sauver Octavia, Marcus et ma mère ? Est-ce vous qui avez fait tout ça ?**_ Encore du silence. _ **Je pense que j'ai la réponse. Il ne faut pas être né sur l'Arche pour faire parti des nôtres.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln. _**S'il te plaît, fais ton choix, je sais que tu ne connais pas tout le monde mais il faut que tu mettes le nom de la personne que tu voudrais en chef.**_

Il prit une feuille de la main d'Octavia et écrivit son choix. Marcus arriva vers lui avec la boite et le vote fut avec les autres. Marcus repartit sur l'estrade et appela Monty et le représentant de l'arche Nord pour aider au tri. Pendant ce temps, Bellamy se rapprocha de Clarke. Elle était restée près de Lincoln et Octavia. Clarke le regarda arriver mais ne put s'empêcher de tendre les bras, Bellamy lui avait vraiment manqué. Il ne tarda pas à lui rendre son câlin.

 _ **Tu m'as tellement manqué princesse.**_ Elle lui prit le visage entre le main pour qu'il la regarde.

 _ **Tu m'as manqué aussi.**_

 _ **Je t'en ai tellement voulu de m'avoir abandonné.**_

 _ **Je sais.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas réussi, j'avais tellement une rage contre toi.**_

 _ **Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je ne pouvais pas supporter ton regard. Avant de partir, dès que je te voyais, je nous revoyais actionner cette manette. Je repensais à tout ses morts. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour me pardonner.**_

 _ **Mais tu étais à Polis, tu n'étais pas seule.**_

 _ **Je sais que tu me connais mieux que personne, tu sais que Lexa est très spéciale à mes yeux.**_

 _ **Je le sais mais j'aurais aimé que tu es besoin de moi aussi.**_

 _ **Si je suis partie c'est que je savais que tu prendrais soin des nôtres.**_

 _ **J'ai échoué, j'ai failli faire tuer Lincoln. J'ai trahi ma sœur.**_ Il regarda sa sœur, Octavia serra fort la main de Lincoln.

 _ **Bellamy, regarde moi.**_ Elle lui reprit le visage entre les mains. _ **Tu t'es juste perdu en chemin mais aujourd'hui je suis là et je ne vous quitte plus.**_

 _ **Je l'espère.**_

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Mais très vite du bruit ce fit entendre sur l'estrade. Abby s'avança vers le centre.

 _ **Le tri est fait et à plus de 92% de vote Clarke Griffin est la nouvelle chancelière.**_

Des cris de joie des 43 survivants se firent entendre. Clarke sourit avant de rejoindre sa mère. Elle avait beaucoup appris durant les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passé avec Lexa. Si elle avait si bien parlé c'est grâce à Lexa. Clarke ne pouvait penser qu'à elle car si aujourd'hui elle avait gagné c'était pour Lexa.

 _ **Que comptez vous faire maintenant Chancelière ?**_ Lui demanda le représentant de l'Arche.

 _ **La première chose,**_ en se tournant vers lui, _**vous demandez votre prénom ?**_

 _ **Xavier.**_

 _ **Bien Xavier. Avez vous connaissance avec ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ?**_ Il secoua négativement la tête. _**Marcus, as-tu mis au courant le camps de notre coalition ?**_

 _ **Non quand nous sommes rentrés, Pike a été élu.**_

 _ **D'accord. La première chose est de vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui avec les natifs.**_

Elle commença à expliquer tout ce quia avait été décidé avec Lexa. Le camp écoutait Clarke en comprenant enfin les choses.

 _ **Avez vous des questions ?**_ Rien ne fut dit. _**J'ai appris beaucoup de leur chef, leur Heda ne cache rien à son peuple. Sur l'Arche, le conseil prenait ses décisions et vous n'entendiez parler de rien. Je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je veux vous dire ce qu'il va se dire au conseil. Il y aura peut-être des décisions qui ne vous plairont pas mais au moins vous serez au courant.**_

 _ **Qui va faire parti du conseil ?**_ Lui demanda Harper.

 _ **J'ai mon idée mais ils doivent accepter maintenant.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Marcus, Abby et Xavier. _**Vous êtes les trois qui connaissent les survivants de l'Arche, acceptez vous de faire parti de ce conseil ?**_

 _ **Avec plaisir Chancelière.**_ Accepta Marcus. Xavier répondit la même chose.

 _ **J'ai voté pour toi, ça me fera bizarre mais depuis qu'on est sur Terre je t'ai toujours suivi alors je vais continuer. Je serais avec toi.**_ Abby se dirigea vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

 _ **Merci à vous trois.**_

 _ **Il manque deux personnes**_. Lui dit Xavier.

 _ **Oui,**_ Clarke regarda dans la salle et le trouva à côté de Lincoln, _**Bellamy,**_ il leva son regard vers lui, _**je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi alors tu veux bien ?**_

 _ **Je serais toujours avec toi tu le sais.**_

 _ **Merci, Lincoln, tu connais mieux que quiconque ce monde, nous avons besoin de toi au conseil.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça consiste mais je veux bien t'aider WanHeda.**_

Clarke sourit et le remercia infiniment.

 _ **Le conseil est plein.**_ L'informa Marcus. _**Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?**_

 _ **Rien, il y a eu assez de choses de faite aujourd'hui ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

Beaucoup acquiescèrent.

 _ **Alors, si maintenant on profitait juste d'être tous là. Les enfants allaient jouer dehors, faites ce que vous voulez. Bon je vais cacher que je commence à avoir faim.**_ Des rires se firent entendre rapidement. P _ **ar contre, ne passez pas la grille, le blocus est toujours là. Tant que Heda n'est pas arrivée, restez bien dans l'enceinte du camp, s'il vous plaît. Allez, c'est fini.**_

Les enfants se mirent à courir et les gens se dispersèrent. Clarke vit que tout ses amis l'attendaient. Elle se tourna vers ses trois conseillers et les informa d'une réunion demain à l'aube. Abby acquiesça avant de partir vers l'infirmerie.

Clarke descendit et fut prise dans un câlin collectif. Quoiqu'elle dise sa place était définitivement ici, elle avait sa famille.

Elle profita pleinement de sa première soirée entre amis.

Du côté de Polis.

Lexa venait de revêtir son armure et était prête à prendre enfin la route. Elle était impatiente de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au blocus et surtout savoir si Clarke allait bien. Indra n'avait rien mis à son sujet et elle ne pouvait que s'inquiéter mais demain à la première heure de l'aube, elle aura enfin la réponse.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à vous tous

Merci pour les visites d'hier qui n'ont jamais été aussi nombreuses.

Merci à MissHarpie et à Melly pour vos messages.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le soleil n'était pas encore levée quand Indra fut réveiller par un éclaireur qui lui signala l'arrivée imminente de Heda. Elle se prépara rapidement et alla à sa rencontre. Heda était en tête avec à ses côtés ses gardes du corps, elle paraissait plus blanche que d'habitude mais elle n'en faisait rien paraître, elle était habillé de son armure et portait la cape rouge des commandants. Arrivée devant Indra, elle se stoppa et descendit de son cheval. Indra s'inclina légèrement pour saluer sa Heda.

 _ **Heda Bienvenue. Lexa**_

 _ **Indra !**_ La salua Lexa en lui serrant le bras. **Je veux un rapport immédiat de la situation.**

 **Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à ma tente.**

 **Montez les tentes au centre du blocus.** Ordonna Lexa à ses hommes.

Indra montra le chemin à Lexa et elles rentrèrent sous la tente. Lexa s'installa immédiatement sur une chaise et regarda Indra. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

 _ **Parle.**_

 _ **Je suis partie avec Octavia vers le blocus, nous avions pris en otage Bellamy. J'ai en charge de le garder mais nous avons entendu un cri venant d'Octavia et nous nous sommes précipiter pour la secourir. Mais en fait, nous comprimes que la situation était autre. Avec Octavia, il y avait Marcus et Abby mais d'autres personnes du peuple du ciel. Ils regardaient tous le camp Arkadia. J'ai fis de même. Lincoln était à genoux et le chancelier Pike le menaçait d'une arme.**_

 _ **Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort.**_

 _ **Non Heda, pas de mort. En face du chancelier Pike se trouvait WanHeda.**_

A l'évocation du titre de Clarke, Lexa eut envie de sourire mais elle se retint. Elle savait Clarke en vie maintenant. Mais elle se rendit compte que Clarke avait été mise en danger.

 _ **La suite Indra.**_

 _ **Je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'il se disait en bas, Heda. Mais ce que je sais c'est que tout le camp regardait la scène. Des gardes se sont retournés contre leur chancelier mais très vite, le chancelier a repris la main, tout ce que je sais c'est que Clarke a eu une arme braqué sur elle mais que très vite, elle a désarmé le chancelier.**_

 _ **Personne a été blessé ?**_

 _ **Un garde c'est tout.**_

 _ **Ensuite.**_

Lexa était très froide mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après. Elle en avait marre de l'attente.

 _ **Bellamy et Octavia sont parti rejoindre WanHeda. Et Marcus m'a demandé de partir calmer le blocus.**_

 _ **Tu m'as dit que notre peuple avait été libéré. Qui ?**_

 _ **Octavia est venue me chercher sur la demande de WanHeda. Elle voulait que je sois là pour libérer les nôtres.**_

Lexa était fière d'entendre ça. Clarke avait l'allure d'une vraie chef. Mais elle ne voulait plus la savoir en danger, savoir qu'elle avait eu une arme pointée sur elle, la rendait hors d'elle.

 _ **Vous les avez donc libérer.**_

 _ **Oui Heda, ils sont tous vivants. Nyko s'est occupé de les soigner mais il m'a affirmé qu'il ne manquait personne.**_

 _ **Et les gardes du chancelier ?**_

 _ **Ils sont en prison pour le moment, WanHeda doit en parler avec le nouveau chancelier et le conseil.**_

 _ **Et le chancelier Pike ?**_

 _ **WanHeda acceptera la décision du conseil !**_

 _ **Même si c'est la mort ?**_

 _ **Oui Heda.**_

Clarke avait énormément grandit. Lexa était tellement fière d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose la voir. Mais avant cela elle devait faire le tour du blocus et faire un point avec son peuple.

Lexa se leva et voulut quitter la tente mais Indra voulait lui parler.

 _ **Heda...**_ Lexa se retourna et fit face à Indra.

 _ **Il y a autre chose ?**_

 _ **Je voulais m'excuser.**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas. De quoi t'excuses-tu ?**_

 _ **De mettre tromper sur mon jugement.**_ Lexa acquiesça mais ne dit rien. _**Avec Titus, nous pensions que WanHeda serait votre faiblesse comme la était Costia mais je me suis trompée. Veuillez m'en excuser, j'aurais du vous faire confiance.**_

 _ **Pourquoi se revirement ?**_

 _ **Hier, j'ai vu une guerrière qui n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver un membre de mon peuple tout cela pour la paix que vous voulez entre nos deux clans. Elle sera à mes yeux un excellent ambassadeur loyal et fidèle.**_

 _ **Clarke est une personne spéciale.**_

 _ **Je l'ai compris. Je reconnais mon erreur de jugement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se repasse la même chose qu'avec Costia.**_

 _ **J'accepte tes excuses.**_

 _ **Merci Heda. Tu ne voulais que me protéger. Maintenant es-tu apte à reprendre ton rôle de général et de me faire faire le tour du blocus.**_

 _ **Oui Heda.**_

C'est donc au côté de Indra que Lexa fit le tour de son armée. Les clans avait tenu paroles, ils étaient tous là et attendaient. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul blessé. A la vue de Lexa, les guerriers acclamèrent leur Heda.

Un garde vint avertir Heda que sa tente était montée. C'est donc en fin de matinée qu'elle rejoignit ses quartiers. Elle s'installa sur son trône et fit face à Indra et son garde du corps.

 _ **Je souhaite m'entretenir avec le nouveau chancelier et son conseil. Faites les chercher.**_ Ordonna -t-elle.

Elle retrouva seule dans sa tente, elle put enfin souffler même si elle cicatrisait vite, la nuit sur son cheval plus être debout pendant des heures n'avaient pas aidé sur la douleur. Elle ne voulait inquiéter personne donc elle décida de se poser un peu sur son lit en attendant des nouvelles d'Arkadia. Elle ferma les yeux et vit Clarke dans ses bras, son corps nue sous le siens...

De son côté Clarke avait passé une superbe soirée entourée de ses amis. Il manquait juste Raven pour que tout soit parfait mais quand elle posa la question à sa mère, elle lui répondit qu'il verrait cela demain au conseil.

Clarke retrouva sa chambre et s'endormit en pensant à Lexa, ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau... La nuit ne fut que le prolongement de son heure avec Lexa.

En se réveillant, elle avait un grand sourire. La nuit avait été rempli de doux rêves qui elle l'espère seront réalités un jour.

Elle se rendit une fois prête dans la salle du conseil. Tout le monde était déjà présent et avait pris leur place. Marcus lui montra sa place. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était de retour, elle se sentait très intimidée. Son siège était entouré par Marcus et Xavier à gauche et Bellamy et Lincoln à droite et sa mère se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle sourit à sa mère avant de s'asseoir.

 _ **Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là si tôt.**_ On lui rendit son salut. _**Commençons donc.**_

 _ **Avant Clarke, nous te devons de te donner le badge de Chancelier.**_ Marcus lui tendit son badge du à sa nouvelle fonction.

 _ **Je te remercie.**_ Elle installa le badge sur son veston. _**Bon il y a plusieurs trois points à évoquer. Deux que je connais et le dernier que ma mère souhaite traiter. C'est ça ?**_ Demanda-t-elle en regardant Abby.

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Bien,**_ elle se tourna vers Marcus, _ **nous commençons par les gardes de Pike ?**_

 _ **Si tu veux.**_

 _ **Je ne les connais pas. A part la mère de Monty bien sur sinon je ne sais pas qui ils sont et surtout leurs état d'esprit. Alors je compte sur vous pour donner votre jugement. Marcus, commençons par toi.**_

 _ **I personnes, les plus jeunes pour moi sont inoffensifs.**_

Clarke regarda les fiches que sa mère lui avait faite.

 _ **Tu parles de Marie, Jean et Thomas ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Et pour Hannah et Georges ?**_

 _ **Je suis plus réservé, je t'avoue.**_

 _ **Bien. Xavier ?**_

 _ **Je partage l'avis de Marcus sur les ados. Et Pour moi, Hannah et Georges ont la même rage que Pike,**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Soupira Clarke. Elle n'avait pas pensé que d'autres personnes pouvaient être réellement du même avis que Pike et surtout pas la mère de Monty. _ **Maman ?**_

 _ **Hannah a perdu son mari à cause des natifs ?**_

 _ **Ce n'était pas à cause du froid ?**_ Demanda Clarke.

 _ **De ce que j'ai compris, son mari a donné sa vie pour sauver des enfants du froid et du peuple des glaces.**_

 _ **Donc toi, sa rage contre les natifs est du à cela.**_

 _ **Oui. Et pour Georges ?**_

 _ **C'est le meilleur ami de Pike, il partage ses idées.**_

 _ **Les adolescents ?**_

 _ **A mon point de vue de médecins, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui a reçu une balle de leur part.**_

 _ **D'accord.**_ Clarke était las de ce conseil. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy. _**Bellamy ?**_

 _ **J'ai été avec eux et je peux te certifier que Marie, Jean et Thomas se remettrons dans le droit chemin sans trop de soucis. Mais Georges est, je ne dirais pas pire, mais il est au moins aussi fou que Pike.**_

 _ **Et Hannah ?**_

 _ **Je sais que tu penses à Monty. Mais elle ne ressent plus rien, elle est froide, calculatrice et très perverse.**_

 _ **Tu es peut-être un peu dur !**_ S'exprima Marcus.

 _ **Le camps qu'Octavia a sauvé, nous savions qu'il n'y avait que des enfants, des femmes et des vieillards. C'est Hannah qui a commandité ce massacre.**_

Clarke ne pouvait le croire, Pike n'était pas le seul fou dans l'histoire.

 _ **Ok, Lincoln tu as été leur prisonnier ? Quel est ton point de vue ?**_

 _ **Les seuls visites, qu'on redoutait, c'étaient celles de Pike, Georges et Hannah. Ils prenaient plaisir à nous faire peur et à nous électrocuter.**_

 _ **Bien, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi endoctriné. Je vous propose qu'on les voit un par un demain. Nous établirons des questions et nous les mettrons à l'épreuve. Nous verrons qui peut revenir dans le droit chemin ou pas ! Ça vous va ?**_ Tout le monde acquiesça. _**Pour Pike ?**_

 _ **Il ne peut pas revenir dans nos rangs !**_ S'écria Xavier, _ **le peuple ne veut plus de guerre.**_

 _ **En fait, je vais être honnête, nous ne prendrons aucunes décisions sur son cas.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_ Demanda Xavier.

 _ **Le choix de sa peine revient à Heda !**_

 _ **Une étrangère.**_ Clarke tiqua à ce mot mais ne répondit pas.

 _ **Nous nous devons de faire appliquer ses lois autant que les nôtres. Il a tué des centaines de natifs donc son sort revient aux natifs.**_

 _ **Et s'ils veulent sa mort.**_

 _ **Lincoln, je te laisse expliquer le « sang pour le sang ».**_

 _ **Dans nos tribus, un homme qui tue, doit mourir. Il est attaché à un arbre et il reçoit de la main du peuple en deuil des coups de poignard. Il en reçoit autant qu'il a pris de vie. Et le dernier revient à Heda ou au chef de clan.**_

 _ **Donc si Heda décide de le faire tuer, vous allez le livrer ?**_

 _ **J'appliquerais la décision de Heda.**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **Il n'y a rien à comprendre si nous voulons la paix, nous n'avons pas le choix. Le blocus a été crée pour répondre à l'attaque des villages et de l'armée par Pike. Ils veulent justice. Sinon c'est la guerre. Que décidez vous ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **C'est pour ça. Que je vais prendre cette décision pour nous tous. Marcus, Maman ?**_

 _ **On le savait déjà que cela serait son sort. Attendons la décision de Lexa.**_

Clarke valida ce point et donna la parole à sa mère.

 _ **Jaha est de retour depuis une semaine et il distribue ses pétilles,**_ elle donna la pastille à Lincoln pour qu'il la donne à Clarke mais il la regarda bizarrement.

 _ **Un soucis Lincoln ?**_ Lui demanda Clarke

 _ **C'est la marque du commandant.**_

Il lui tendit la pastille, Clarke la regarda attentivement.

 _ **Tu en es sur ?**_

 _ **Oui, WanHeda.**_

 _ **Bien, maman pourquoi es-tu inquiète ?**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étudier cette pastille mais des que quelqu'un la prend, elle perd tout sens de la douleur, elle vit sur un petit nuage et elle se parle seule.**_

 _ **Tu as vu cela sur qui ?**_

 _ **Jaha, Raven...**_. Clarke fut choquer en entendant le nom de son amie. _ **Et je suspecte 3 autres personnes.**_

 _ **Il faudrait les isoler avec des gardes à l'entrée de leur chambre tant que tu n'as pas étudié cette pastille. Marcus, tu t'en occupes ?**_

 _ **Oui, je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **Il y a d'autres points.**_

Personne ne put répondre car un coup à la porte les interrompit. Clarke autorisa la personne à entrée. Un garde rentra accompagner de Indra. Clarke se leva pour la saluer.

 _ **Indra, bonjour à toi.**_

Indra fut étonner de voir Clarke à cette assemblée mais elle se reprit très vite.

 _ **Bonjour WanHeda.**_

 _ **Que pouvons nous faire pour toi ?**_

 _ **Notre Heda est arrivée et souhaite parler au nouveau chancelier et son conseil.**_

Clarke était si heureuse de savoir Lexa si proche d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se tourna vers les siens.

 _ **Nous en avons fini.**_ Tout le monde acquiesça. _**Indra nous ne pouvons pas tous venir, il nous faut des hommes ici pour gérer le camp.**_

 _ **Je comprends.**_

 _ **Xavier, Bellamy vous restez ici et vous maintenez l'ordre. Faites un point sur notre réunion avec le camps.**_

 _ **Ça sera fait.**_

 _ **Bellamy, je veux un point sur les forces armées**_. Il acquiesça. _**Xavier, il faut un point détallé de la situation de l'Arche.**_

 _ **Pas de soucis.**_

 _ **Maman, Lincoln et Marcus nous suivons de suite Indra.**_

Indra ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Clarke ordonnait des choses alors que le chancelier devait être Marcus.

Elle se rendit compte que Clarke était vraiment une vraie chef. Tout le monde se leva et suivit les ordres de Clarke.

Indra montra le chemin vers le blocus à ses 4 compagnons. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la surprise de sa Heda en voyant WanHeda.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour,

voici le nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 9

Lexa essayait de se reposer mais sa blessure lui faisait très mal. Elle fit appeler le guérisseur par son garde du corps. Elle enleva son armure et resta que dans son slim noir et avec un débardeur noir.

Sa blessure ne s'était pas ouverte, mais elle était très rouge. Le guérisseur lui refait un cataplasme à base d'algue rouge et lui donna des baies au vertu anti douleurs. Et lui conseilla de se reposer avant son prochain conseil.

Elle se coucha donc sous la peau de bête qui recouvrait son lit. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et vit Clarke nue dans ses bras, Lexa caressait doucement le cou de Clarke. Ses lèvres embrassait les lèvres douces de sa blonde et descendirent vers son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum si enivrant. Ses lèvres trouvèrent vite le point de désir de la blonde et très vite, elle prit dans ses bouches les petits tétons. Elle les lécha, les aspira, elle entendit les gémissements de Clarke. Ses mains descendirent vers son ventres puis vers la zone de son désir, elle caressa délicatement les lèvres intimes de Clarke.

 _ **Heda.**_

Elle entendit une voix l'appeler mais elle n'y prêta pas attention elle voulait continuer sa caresse.

 _ **HEDA.**_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte que c'était un garde qui l'appelait à l'extérieur de la tente. Elle se releva et se mit au centre de la pièce avant de répondre au garde. Le garde rentra et lui signala la présence de Indra et du peuple de ciel dans le blocus. Elle le congédia et partit se préparer. Elle remit son armure et vérifia que son masque de Heda était intacte.

 _ **Heda. Indra demande à vous voir.**_

Lexa s'assit sur son trône et fit rentrer Indra. Indra s'inclina devant sa Heda et vint se placer à ses côtés. Indra fit un signe au garde de faire rentrer le peuple du ciel. Clarke avança dans la tente et la première chose qu'elle vit, fut Lexa assise sur son trône comme à leur première rencontre. Lexa avait remis son masque de froideur mais ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à 100 à l'heure.

Clarke s'inclina devant Lexa. Lexa lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer en retour. Clarke s'attendait à un sourire ou autre mais cela ne vint pas. Elle se décala et laisser Marcus, Abby et Lincoln la saluer.

 _ **Bien, je vous ai fait venir pour savoir la situation dans votre camp. Chancelier Kane, la situation**_

Marcus regarda Clarke et celle ci le laissa répondre. Elle était assez perturbé par l'attitude de Lexa, elle s'attendait au moins à un regard.

 _ **La première chose que nous avons faite et d'élire un nouveau chancelier**_

 _ **Donc encore une nouvelle personne.**_ Répondit froidement Lexa. Marcus ne prêta pas attention car il savait que le choix de son peuple allait ravir la Heda.

 _ **Le nouveau chancelier est Clarke Griffin, Heda.**_

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et remarqua une insigne sur son veston. Clarke venait d'être élu chef de son camp. Elle était vraiment fière de la magnifique blonde.

 _ **WanHeda. Alors c'est toi la nouvelle chancelière ?**_

 _ **Oui, Heda.**_ Répondit Clarke en la regardant dans les yeux.

 _ **Alors chancelière quelle est la situation à Arkadia ?**_

 _ **Sous contrôle. Le peuple souhaite la paix autant que nous.**_

 _ **Les traîtres ?**_ Clarke avait de plus en plus de mal avec l'attitude de Lexa mais décida de prendre sur elle.

 _ **Les gardes de Pike seront jugés demain par le conseil d'Arkadia.**_

 _ **Et Pike ?**_

 _ **Nous attendrons ton jugement.**_

 _ **Le peuple sera d'accord ?**_

 _ **Cela est ma décision et le conseil la comprit.**_

 _ **Est-ce vrai ?**_ Demanda Lexa à Abby.

 _ **Nous appliquerons votre jugement. Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons la paix.**_

 _ **Bien. Le conseil se réunira demain pour prendre sa décision bien sur j'attends votre présence Chancelière.**_ Dit Lexa en se levant de son trône et en faisant face à Clarke.

Clarke regardait Lexa, elle se demanda si leur moment avait vraiment compté pour Lexa, elle semblait indifférente à sa présence dans la pièce. Clarke prit sur elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose rentrée sur l'Arche.

 _ **Je serais là. Désirez-vous savoir autre chose, Heda ?**_

 _ **Pour le moment non.**_

 _ **Bien,**_ Clarke se tourna vers les siens, _**nous pouvons partir.**_

Le peuple du ciel salua Heda et voulut se diriger vers l'entrée de la tente mais fut retenir par un appel de Lexa. Ils se retournèrent et virent que Lexa s'approcha d'eux.

 _ **J'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec WanHeda.**_

Clarke allait accepter quand sa mère lui prit le bras.

 _ **Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici.**_

 _ **Elle sera en ma protection.**_

 _ **Heda,**_ Abby se tourna vers elle, _**ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance mais...**_ Clarke coupa sa mère parce qu'elle avait remarqué la tension de Lexa, elle n'avait pas aimé qu'Abby doute de sa protection envers Clarke.

 _ **Maman, ça va aller.**_

 _ **Tu m'as dit cela tellement de fois. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, le blocus n'est pas sur.**_

Clarke comprit la réaction de sa mère, elle se tourna vers Lincoln, elle venait de trouver un compromis.

 _ **Heda,**_ elle se tourna vers Lexa, _**Lincoln peut-il rester sur le blocus et m'attendre le temps de notre conversation.**_

Lexa fit un signe de tête.

 _ **Bien, cela te convient maman.**_

 _ **Oui, je m'en accommoderais.**_ Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras et sortit de sous la tente.

 _ **Marcus, je compte sur toi pour faire ce que nous avons parlé ce matin.**_

 _ **Oui, je m'en occupe.**_

Marcus sortit à son tour avec Indra et Lincoln. Clarke se retrouva seule avec Lexa, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle décida de se retourner et vit Lexa à deux pas d'elle. Le regard de Lexa avait changé, il était devenu tendre voire amoureux. Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire ni penser mais quand Lexa se mit à avancer vers elle, instinctivement elle se mit à reculer avant de toucher une table. Elle se retrouva bloquer entre la table et Lexa.

Lexa n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à voir Clarke seule, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle voulait l'embrasser, la toucher et savoir ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle avait remarqué la tristesse de Clarke quand elle parlait, elle voulait la rassurer sur ses sentiments à elle.

Elle bloqua Clarke avec la table, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle leva la main et lui toucha le visage, Clarke ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Lexa ne pouvait que la trouver merveilleuse, elle en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début le baiser fut calme mais très vite Clarke répondit à son baiser, Lexa posa sa main sur la taille de Clarke et la rapprocha le plus possible d'elle. Clarke ouvrit sa bouche et demanda l'accès de sa langue à la bouche de Lexa. Lexa se laissa faire et profiter entièrement de son baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble tandis que les mains de Lexa caressait le buste de Clarke alors que celle de Clarke défaisait la tresse de Lexa.

Lexa défit ses lèvres de celle de Clarke pour les glisser dans son cou. L'assaut de Lexa fit gémir Clarke, elle avait rêvé de ce moment la nuit dernière et c'était encore meilleure.

Lexa ne pouvait attendre, elle se recula et prit la main de Clarke. Lexa avança jusqu'à son lit qui se trouvait derrière le trône, un rideau permettait de séparer les deux espaces. Lexa plaça Clarke devant le lit et la força à s'asseoir déçu.

POINT DE VUE DE CLARKE

Lexa venait de me faire asseoir sur le lit mais je voulais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'était passé devant les autres.

 _ **Lexa...**_ Mais Lexa ne me laissa pas parler, elle captura ma bouche avec tellement d'envie que je ne pouvais plus résister.

 _ **Plus tard.**_

Elle avait raison, je veux juste profiter de ce moment. Elle m'embrassait avec tellement d'amour je dirais. J'acceptais rapidement sa langue dans ma bouche et laisser nos langues s'embrassaient. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je mis mes mains sur les fesses de ma belle brune et la força à se coucher sur moi.

Lexa quitta ma bouche et descendit ses mains sur mon corps. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou, puis sur mon décolleté. Ses mains défirent mon veston et passèrent sous mon tee-shirt. Elle m'aida à me relever pour pouvoir m'enlever mes hauts.

Je la vis grimacer en soulevant mon tee-shirt et tout un coup, je me rappelais sa blessure. Je la repoussais doucement pour la garder debout en face du lit.

 _ **Tu as mal, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas...**_ Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres. Et elle recommença à m'embrasser. Je la repoussais une dernière fois.

 _ **J'ai juste une gêne, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes.**_ Je me levais du lit mais elle me retient.

 _ **Non, tu ne pars pas.**_

 _ **Mais...**_

 _ **Cela fait 2 jours que j'attends de te retrouver alors ne te prends pas la tête pour une petite blessure.**_

 _ **Mais...**_

Elle me laissa pas finir et me poussa sur le lit avant de s'installer sur moi. Je savais que cela n'était pas raisonnable mais je ne pouvais pas résister à ses lèvres sur mon corps qui maintenant s'attaquer à ma poitrine, elle avait réussi à détacher mon soutien gorge et maintenant, elle embrassait, suçait mes tétons. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes gémissements de sortir de ma bouche. Je sentis sa main descendre sur mon ventre et défaire les boutons de mon pantalon. Elle descendit ses lèvres pour arriver à la barrière de mon pantalon. Je la regardais se relever et me débarrassait de mon dernier obstacle.

Je voulais me relever pour la déshabiller mais elle le fit à ma place. Je pus admirer son corps nue grâce à un merveilleux strip tease. Je vis un bandage sous sa poitrine mais je laissais tomber, nous parlerons après. Mon regard dut lui plaire car un sourire prit place sur son beau visage. Une fois entièrement nue, elle se coucha sur moi, m'embrassa durement et descendit directement sa main vers mes lèvres intimes. Je la sentis caresser doucement mon clitoris, puis dirigea un doigt vers mon entrée. Je bougeais mes hanches pour aller à la rencontre de son doigt, je voulais plus. Lexa quitta mes lèvres et descendit ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de mon corps. Elle me mettait au supplice.

 _ **Lexa, s'il te plaît.**_ Elle se releva et me regarda dans les yeux.

 _ **Que souhaitez-vous chancelière ?**_ Me demanda sensuellement Lexa.

 _ **Toi toute entière.**_

 _ **Et plus précisément ?**_

 _ **Tu sais ce que je veux.**_ Je ne pouvais le formuler et elle le savait.

 _ **Il va falloir être plus précise.**_ Elle voulait jouer mais moi, je ne me sentais pas encore à l'aise avec cela.

 _ **Lexa, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **C'est ça que tu veux ?**_ Elle enfonça un doigt en moi.

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Et ça ?**_ Elle descendit ses lèvres vers mon clitoris et le prit entre ses dents.

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **A vos ordres Chancelière.**_

Elle bougea de plus en plus vite son doigt en moi avant d'en rajouter un deuxième. Je n'allais pas tarder, elle savait si prendre avec mon corps. Ses dents et sa langue caressaient et embrassait mon clitoris. Je sentis ma jouissance très proche. Je voulais les lèvres de Lexa.

 _ **Lexa, embrasse moi.**_

Lexa se releva et m'embrassa tendrement en continuant de bouger ses doigts en moi. Mon corps s'arqua sous la jouissance mais mon cri fut emprisonner par la bouche de Lexa. Elle m'embrassa, laissant mon corps se remettre du superbe orgasme qu'elle venait de me donner. Lexa arrêta notre baiser et me regarda tendrement. J'inversais nos rôles et m'installais au dessus d'elle.

 _ **Maintenant c'est à moi.**_

 _ **Je suis toute à toi.**_

Je l'embrassais doucement et je laissais mes mains partir à la découverte de son corps. Mes lèvres se déplacèrent vers son cou, son odeur était enivrante. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais partager cela avec elle. Mes mains caressaient sa douce poitrine avant que mes lèvres les rejoignent. Mes mains malaxaient ses seins pendant que mes lèvres suçaient ses tétons si dure. Les gémissements de Lexa ne pouvaient que m'encourager à continuer ma descente sur son corps. Mes mains passèrent délicatement sur le bandage mais elles atterrirent très rapidement sur ses lèvres intimes. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation sous mes doigts, j'étais heureuse de savoir que je lui donnais envie. Mon doigt trouva rapidement son clitoris, je tournais doucement mon doigt déçu et présenta un doigt à son entrée trempée de plaisir.

Délicatement, je rentrais un doigt en elle, le dos de Lexa s'arqua sous mon intrusion. Je descendis ma tête entre ses jambes, je voulais goûter ce fruit défendu. Ma langue lécha toute la longueur de ses lèvres intimes.

 _ **Hum, Clarke...**_ Lexa mit ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je pris son clitoris entre mes lèvres et l'aspira, le suça et le mordilla pendant que deux doigts s'activaient en elle.

Je sentais que Lexa était proche. Je laissais mes doigts en elle et partis l'embrasser. Je ne voudrais pas que des gardes débarque dans la tente à cause des cris de Lexa. Elle répondit à mon baiser durement et jouit sous mes doigts. Je repris le contrôle du baiser pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Je lui embrassais le visage puis le cou avant de descendre ma tête dans le creux de son cou, elle m'encercla de ses bras et je pus entendre son cœur battre sous mon oreille. Je pris des peaux de bêtes et nous recouvris nos corps.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à vous tous,

Je voulais vous remercier de toutes vos visites

et merci à Miss Harpie, Melly, Guest, Edas44 pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture

et Bon dimanche

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 10

Lexa caressait tendrement le dos de Clarke pendant que cette dernière lui caressait son ventre. Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi sereine et ne s'était sentie aussi comblée.

 _ **J'ai...**_ Clarke n'osa finir sa phrase. Lexa lui fit relever le visage pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

 _ **Tu as quoi ?**_

 _ **J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais, tu étais si froide toute à l'heure que j'ai même cru que notre dernier moment ensemble n'avait pas d'importance.**_

 _ **Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Comment as-tu même y penser.**_

 _ **Je t'ai senti si froide. C'est débile je le sais mais...**_

 _ **Clarke, je suis obligée d'être Heda quand on est en conseil ou avec des guerriers, je ne peux pas me montrer faible devant eux. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas compris mon attitude mais je ne peux faire autrement. Pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de t'embrasser.**_

 _ **J'ai tellement eu peur de t'avoir perdu, je ne savais pas si tu avais survécu à ta blessure. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'à te revoir depuis que je suis partie de Polis**_

 _ **Tu as fait du merveilleux travail, mais tu sais moi aussi, je ne savais pas si tu avais réussi à passer le blocus.**_

 _ **On va toute les deux bien c'est le principal**_

 _ **Oui maintenant nous allons peut-être essayer de vivre et plus survivre.**_

Clarke sourit à l'évocation de sa phrase. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se remettre contre la poitrine de Lexa. Elle toucha doucement le bandage.

 _ **Clarke !**_ Me dit-elle désespérer.

 _ **Je souhaiterais regarder voir si tout va bien !**_

 _ **Mon guérisseur a regardé avant votre arrivée.**_

Clarke se releva et s'assit sur le lit pour regarder Lexa.

 _ **Je veux juste voir de mes yeux. Tu as eu mal toute à l'heure, je veux voir si tout va bien, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Bien, fait.**_

 _ **Merci.**_ Elle embrassa Lexa pour la remercier à sa façon.

Elle enleva le bandage avec délicatesse et le posa à côté d'elle. Elle constata que la blessure était recouverte de l'algue rouge qu'avait utilisé Lincoln pour sauver son peuple. Elle retira le tout et put observer la blessure, elle était encore très rouge mais elle ne s'était pas réouverture depuis les points de suture que lui avait fait Clarke. Elle toucha délicatement mais vit une grimace sur le visage de la belle brune.

 _ **Désolée, cela te fait souffrir.**_

 _ **Moins qu'avant.**_

 _ **Nous n'aurons pas...**_

Lexa se releva et ne laissa pas Clarke finir sa phrase. Elle l'embrassa durement.

 _ **Je ne regrette pas et je n'ai pas eu si mal que cela, ne t'inquiète pas.**_ Elle lui caressa son doux visage.

 _ **D'accord, je te crois.**_

Elle remit en place le bandage fait par le guérisseur de Lexa et l'obligea à se recoucher.

 _ **Tu dois encore te reposer.**_

 _ **Seulement si tu reviens contre moi.**_

Clarke acquiesça et reprit sa place sur la poitrine de Lexa.

 _ **Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es arrivée.**_

 _ **Que sais-tu réellement ?**_

 _ **Rien que des brides de Indra.**_

 _ **Bien alors je vais tout te raconter cela sera plus simple.**_

Elle se mit donc à lui raconter son face à face avec Pike. Elle sentit Lexa se tendre quand elle lui raconta qu'elle avait eu une arme pointé sur elle mais sentit le soulagement quand elle lui parla de son poignard.

 _ **Titus a bien fait de te le donner.**_

 _ **Il faudra que je te le rends, je l'ai sur mon veston.**_

Clarke voulut se lever pour le prendre mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

 _ **Garde le. Il sera ma protection quand je ne serais pas là..**_

 _ **Mais tu y tiens ?**_

 _ **Oui, il appartenait à ma famille mais**_ , Lexa se releva pour s'asseoir au côté de Clarke, _**je tiens plus à toi qu'à ce poignard donc s'il te peut te protéger et te faire penser à moi alors je préfère que tu l'es toujours avec toi.**_

 _ **Merci.**_

Clarke l'embrassa tendrement voulant lui montrer toute son affection et plus encore. Lexa se recoucha et invita Clarke à faire de même. De retour dans leur position initiale, Clarke reprit son récit. Lexa lui demanda pourquoi elle avait libéré les guerriers avec Indra.

 _ **Je voulais montrer un signe de paix avec le blocus. Et ça a plutôt marché.**_

Lexa acquiesça, elle avait trouvé son geste très symbolique pour la paix notre les deux peuples. Clarke lui parla ensuite de la réunion de son clan, de son élection et de son premier conseil.

Lexa voulait lui dire qu'elle était fière d'elle mais elle n'osait pas, elle avait consciente qu'elles s'étaient énormément rapproché mais elle ne savait pas ce que désirait vraiment Clarke. Elle préférait laisser la blonde venir vers elle et elle se promit d'être toujours là pour elle.

 _ **Il ne va pas falloir que je tarde à y aller.**_

 _ **Tu ne veux pas rester déjeuner avec nous.**_ Demanda Lexa en voulant prolonger le moment.

Clarke se relevant et regarda Lexa.

 _ **J'ai beaucoup à faire au camp, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter trop longtemps surtout que là, ça risque de jaser.**_

 _ **Je m'en moque de ce que pense ton peuple.**_

 _ **Et le tien ?**_ Demanda Clarke en se levant du lit. Lexa ne répondit pas de suite et profita de la vue du corps de sa blonde. _**La vue te plaît apparemment ?**_

 _ **Très, tu n'as qu'à revenir te coucher et je te le montrerais.**_

 _ **Lexa...**_

Lexa fit retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Clarke avait raison, elle ne se moquait pas de se penser son peuple, elle ne pouvait se montrer en public, elle ne pouvait mettre Clarke en danger.

Clarke regarda Lexa et elle comprenait. Elle savait lire en Lexa depuis le temps. Elle ne pouvait assumer leur relation en public. Clarke n'avait été qu'avec des hommes et la première femme qu'elle désirait, il allait falloir se cacher, la réalité lui fit de la peine plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Clarke s'habilla vite pour ne pas montrer sa peine à Lexa.

 _ **Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la frontière du blocus ou...**_

 _ **Bien sur que je t'accompagne.**_

Lexa se leva en regardant Clarke mais celle ci regardait ses mains. Lexa comprit rapidement que Clarke avait lu en elle, et savait la réponse à sa question. Clarke préféra quitter la partie nuit pour laisser Lexa s'habillait.

Clarke se posa devant la table où était exposé des plans des clans. Elle sentit des bras l'encercler par derrière et une tête se posait sur son épaule.

 _ **Les 12 clans.**_ Clarke profita de son étreinte, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête pour une histoire qu'elle ne savait pas l'issue, elle voulait profiter des moments que Lexa lui accorderait. _**Il ne me manque que le tien.**_

 _ **Tu auras le temps de faire des plans d'Arkadia si nous avons la paix.**_

Lexa retourna Clarke et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

 _ **Nous l'aurons la paix.**_

 _ **Je te fais confiance.**_ Clarke l'embrassa d'un doux baiser. _**Il va falloir que je parte.**_

 _ **Bien. Allons-y.**_

La Heda était de retour. Elle marcha à ses côtés dans le blocus mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Cela blessait Clarke même si elle ne fit rien paraître. Elle arrivèrent vite aux frontières de blocus. Clarke vit Lincoln accompagné de Nyko qui se dernier s'inclina en voyant Heda.

 _ **Heda, WanHeda.**_

Lexa lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer.

 _ **Nyko,**_ Clarke s'approcha de lui, _**j'espère que tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Oui WanHeda.**_

 _ **Et ton peuple ?**_

 _ **Tous en bonne santé.**_

 _ **Tu m'en vois rassurer.**_

Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln.

 _ **Nous pouvons rentrer ou tu souhaites rester encore un peu ?**_

 _ **Nous pouvons rentrer. Octavia nous a apporté des chevaux pour que nous fassions pas le chemin à pied.**_

 _ **Elle est restée ?**_

 _ **Non, elle est partie aider Marcus avec Raven.**_

 _ **D'accord.**_

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

 _ **Je te vois au conseil à 10 heure, WanHeda.**_

 _ **J'y serais Heda. Lincoln pourra rester comme aujourd'hui ?**_

Lexa acquiesça. Clarke lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer et partit avec Lincoln vers les chevaux. Elle monta sur son cheval et partit au galop vers Arkadia. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer.

Lexa savait qu'elle avait blessé Clarke mais elle ne savait quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait déjà perdu une personne qu'elle aimait, avec Costia, elle avait aimé en public et cela avait sa perte. Elle se souvint encore du matin où elle a découvert la tête de Costia sur son lit, elle avait les yeux grand ouvert et Lexa avait pu voir toute la peur et la tristesse dans ce regard. Il avait hanté toutes ses nuits pendant plus d'un an mais depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Clarke, elle ne vit plus Costia dans ses rêves mais Clarke. Elle se promit que des que le blocus sera fini et que la nation des glaces se sera remis dans le droit chemin, elle essayera de trouver une solution pour le couple qu'elle voulait former avec Clarke.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à vous tous,

merci pour toutes vos visites

et merci à Guest pour son message

bon lundi

et bonne lecture

a demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 11

Clarke se réveilla un peu patraque, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant cette nuit. Son esprit avait ressassé toute sa journée d'hier. Elle avait passé un doux moment avec Lexa mais très vite, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aurait que des moments volés avec Lexa mais elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice pour elle ? Elle savait que Lexa ne croyait plus en l'amour avec ce qu'elle avait fait Costia, Lexa lui avait montré qu'elle tenait à elle à plusieurs reprises et encore plus dans l'intimité. Clarke ne pouvait qu'espérer que Lexa s'ouvre encore plus à elle. Mais en revenant à Arkadia, elle n'avait plus eu le temps de penser à Lexa. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite.

Quand elle était rentrée au camp, Bellamy lui fit un point sur les forces armées et sur les armes qu'ils disposaient. Clarke lui demanda de faire un inventaire et de fermer la salle à arme avec un code que seulement le conseil connaîtrait. Xavier avait également fait son devoir, l'Arche avait été très abîmé mais des pièces avaient la possibilité d'être réparé. Elle lui ordonna de faire le tour avec les ingénieurs et de lancer les réparations. Beaucoup trop de famille vivait dans des tentes, elle voulait que _**tout**_ le monde puisse vivre dans l'Arche et le rapport de Xavier allait dans le bon sens. La plus dur mission était celle de Marcus. Marcus avait reçu à isoler les personnes ayant pris la pastille mais Raven fut la plus difficile à calmer, c'était pour cela qu'Octavia avait du rejoindre Marcus pour l'aider. Clarke avait demandé à la voir. Ce fut le plus dur pour elle, voir son amie comme cela.

FLASHBACK

Clarke demanda à Bellamy de l'accompagner dans la chambre de Raven. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Raven, deux gardes la surveillaient. Clarke leur demanda d'ouvrir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit Raven sur son lit en train de bricoler son réveil. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers Clarke. Clarke avança doucement vers Raven.

 _ **Bonjour Raven.**_ Dit-elle doucement.

 _ **Clarke tu es de retour !**_ Répondit joyeusement Raven. Clarke fit surprise de la voir comme cela, Raven n'était pas une femme si enjouer.

 _ **Comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **Très bien, tu ne peux imaginer.**_

 _ **Explique moi.**_

 _ **Je ne souffre plus. Tu devrais essayer, la cité des lumières est un lieu sans douleur.**_

Clarke la regarda de la tête au pied et ne vit plus la genouillère.

 _ **Tu n'as plus mal à la jambe ?**_

 _ **Non, je ne ressens plus rien, je te dis. Je ne souffre plus.**_

Clarke ne reconnaissait pas son amie, elle ne pouvait pas ne plus rien ressentir. Elle regarda sa chambre et vit l'oiseau que Finn lui avait fait. Elle savait son amie encore très affecté par sa disparition. Elle le prit dans la main et le montra à Raven pour voir jusqu'où la pastille pouvait faire effet.

 _ **Tu te souviens de cela, Raven ?**_

 _ **C'est le cadeau de Finn.**_

 _ **Et Finn, tu l'as oublié ?**_

Elle vit Raven réfléchir, elle se mit à crier contre son mur.

 _ **Finn, Finn... Pourquoi je ne me souviens presque plus de lui... Tu m'as fait quoi...**_

Clarke avait de plus en plus peur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Raven se mit à jeter des objets sur le mur.

Bellamy attrapa Clarke et la sortit de la chambre. Clarke était restée stoïque face à cette vision. Bellamy ordonna la fermeture de la chambre. Et fit sortir Clarke dehors.

 _ **Clarke, ça va ?**_

Elle sentit des larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son amie, elle voulait à tout pris que sa mère trouve des réponses. Bellamy la prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses pleurs. Elle avait besoin de ce câlin de son meilleur ami.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

La soirée fut plus calme mais le fait d'avoir parlé de Finn, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait rêvé de lui cette nuit. C'est donc l'esprit plein qu'elle quitta sa chambre. Elle voulait déjà que cette journée se termine.

Elle trouva Lincoln en train de s'entraîner avec Octavia. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Clarke arrivée vers eux.

 _ **Bonjour vous deux.**_

Octavia prit doucement Clarke dans ses bras. Depuis deux jours la brune avait retrouvé sa confiance envers Clarke et était redevenu très proche.

 _ **Tu as une petite mine ?**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.**_

 _ **Tu penses au conseil ?**_ Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _**Tu appréhendes ?**_

 _ **J'assumerais la décision.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas ma question.**_

 _ **J'ai repensé à Finn cette nuit.**_

Octavia comprit, elle connaissait Clarke. Même si elle assumerait seule la décision de Heda, elle savait que Clarke se rendrait responsable de la mort de Pike. Clarke ne voulait plus en parler, elle décida de changer de sujet.

 _ **Lincoln, si tu prêts nous pouvons y aller ?**_

 _ **Je te suis, WanHeda. Tu souhaites que je prennes une arme à feu?**_

 _ **Tu dois être armé maintenant tu prends ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **Bien. Je prends mon arme et j'arrive avec nos chevaux.**_

Clarke acquiesça et le laissa partir.

 _ **Tu crois que je peux venir avec vous même si je reste en dehors du blocus avec Lincoln.**_

 _ **Tu peux, ne rentre pas sur le blocus sans l'accord des natifs. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger.**_

 _ **Merci Clarke.**_

Octavia prit dans ses bras Clarke avant de partir vers les écuries. Clarke, quand à elle, elle rejoignit le portail et elle vit sa mère l'attendre.

 _ **Je vois tout le monde ce matin !**_ Lui dit Clarke avec le sourire.

 _ **Je voulais être là pour ton départ et je me doutais que tu partirais avec un peu d'avance.**_

 _ **Tu me connais bien.**_

 _ **Tu as une petite mine, ma chérie.**_

 _ **J'ai peu dormi.**_

 _ **Ça va aller ma chérie. Ne te mets pas tout sur les épaules.**_

 _ **J'essayerais.**_

Clarke embrassa sa mère et vit Lincoln arrivé vers elle en compagnie d'Octavia. Ils montèrent sur leurs cheval et partirent vers la frontière du blocus.

Arrivée à la frontière, ils virent Indra arrivée vers eux. Clarke descendit de son cheval pour saluer Indra.

 _ **Bonjour Indra.**_ Elles se serrèrent l'avant bras.

 _ **WanHeda, Lincoln, Octavia...**_ Salua Indra. _**Vous pouvez rentrer avec vos montures, notre Heda est au courant de votre venue et vous autorise tous à rentrer.**_

 _ **Même Octavia ?**_

 _ **Oui même Octavia.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup Indra.**_

Un guerrier vint prendre les rênes du cheval de Clarke et Indra la conduisit à la tente de Heda. Les gardes de Heda la laissèrent rentrer sans l'annoncer, elle trouvait cela bizarre.

En rentrant, elle ne vit pas Heda dans la première partie.

 _ **Lexa !**_ L'appela Clarke.

 _ **Je suis là !**_ Lui répondit Lexa en arrivant face à Clarke. Lexa était habillée de sa tenue de guerrière, elle avait même mis sa cape rouge de commandant,

Lexa se plaça face à Clarke et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle vit le teint assez pale de WanHeda, elle ne la sentait pas bien. Elle décida de l'embrasser pour lui apporter du courage. Clarke se laissait mener par se baiser, elle en avait besoin de ce moment à elle deux seulement. Lexa se recula et regarda dans les yeux Clarke.

 _ **Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi c'est tout. Et toi ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?**_ Demanda Clarke en touchant Lexa là où était sa blessure. Lexa lui prit les mains.

 _ **Oui ça va. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là plus tôt, hier, tu es partie...**_

 _ **J'avais des choses à faire.**_ Mentit Clarke.

 _ **Il faut que je t'expliques...**_

 _ **Heda. Les clans sont là.**_ Annonça un garde en coupant Heda.

 _ **Nous parlerons après le conseil.**_

Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Lexa l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers son trône et ordonna à son garde de faire rentrer les ambassadeurs des 12 clans.

Les ambassadeurs étaient tous en armure et armaient de grand sabre. Clarke se sentait une intrus dans ce conseil. Mais elle prit sur elle. Les ambassadeurs se mirent en cercle autour du trône, Clarke suivit le mouvement et se mit à la droite de Heda.

Les ambassadeurs s'inclinèrent devant Heda. Lexa se leva et salua ses ambassadeurs.

 _ **Cher Ambassadeurs si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler du blocus. Aujourd'hui, le peuple du ciel est rentré dans le droit chemin et il a élu un nouveau dirigeant.**_

 _ **Qui est-ce ?**_ Demanda un ambassadeur.

 _ **WanHeda a été élu par son peuple.**_ Les ambassadeurs acquiescèrent. _**Nous devons donc parler de la levée du blocus et du sort de l'ancien Chancelier Pike. Indra s'est ton peuple qui a été trahi, que souhaites-tu ?**_

 _ **Nous avons épargné le peuple du ciel après l'attaque de nos 300 guerriers mais ils ont attaqué un village avec des enfants, des femmes et des vieillards. Heda, tu as crée le blocus avec une condition pour la levée, la tête de Pike. Alors je réclame mon droit de vengeance.**_

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant le discours d'Indra, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Lexa regarda Clarke et vit que son visage avait changé d'expression, la peine pouvait se lire.

 _ **WanHeda, Indra est en droit de demander la vengeance. Que décides-tu ?**_ Lui demanda Lexa pour entendre Clarke un peu.

 _ **Je n'ai rien à décider...**_ Lexa pouvait entendre sa voix tremblée. _**Je ferais appliquer la décision du conseil.**_

 _ **Et votre peuple ?**_ Demanda un ambassadeur.

 _ **C'est ma décision. Ils savent à quoi s'attendre.**_ Répondit froidement Clarke.

Lexa comprit une chose, c'est que Clarke allait prendre cette décision sur ses épaules.

 _ **Nous allons passer au vote. Qui souhaite la vengeance ?**_

Les 12 ambassadeurs crièrent. Clarke s'attendait à ce jugement mais ne s'attendait pas à avoir le ventre serré. Les larmes montaient de plus en plus, elle devait quitter rapidement le conseil. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de revoir Finn sur le poteau d'exécution, de revoir ce qu'avait vécu le garde du corps de Lexa quand il l'avait trahi. C'était trop pour elle. Lexa regardait toujours Clarke et la vit de plus en plus mal. Elle devait mettre fin au conseil pour lui parler.

 _ **Bien, la cérémonie aura lieu ce soir. Indra, tu iras chercher le prisonnier cette après midi à Arkadia. Avertissez tous vos guerriers que ce soir, aura lieu la cérémonie du « sang pour le sang ». Et demain soir au plus tard, le blocus devra être levé. Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ?**_ Les ambassadeurs firent un mouvement de tête. Lexa se leva et fit face aux ambassadeurs. _**Bien le conseil est fini !**_ Les ambassadeurs comprirent et quittèrent la tente un par un. Clarke prit le même chemin mais fut retenu par Heda qui l'appela. _**WanHeda, reste un instant.**_

Clarke ne pouvait faire autrement que rester sur l'ordre d'Heda. Elle ne se retourna pas pour faire face à Lexa, elle regarda les rideaux de la tente se fermer derrière Indra. Elle entendit les pas derrière elle.

 _ **Clarke regarde moi !**_ Ordonna Lexa

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna. Lexa lui prit le visage entre les mains et la força à la regarder. Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux . Lexa s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser et lui faire enlever toute sa douleur, Clarke laissa Lexa l'embrasser mais la repoussa doucement.

 _ **Je ne peux pas Lexa, je suis désolée. J'ai besoin de digérer tout cela.**_

 _ **Tu es une chef maintenant et cela fait partie de nos décisions.**_

 _ **Mais j'ai aussi un cœur.**_ Répondit froidement Clarke.

 _ **Je sais Clarke mais tu savais qu'elle serait la décision.**_ Lui dit Lexa avec tendresse.

 _ **Oui. Je dois y aller. J'ai mon peuple à avertir.**_

 _ **Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?**_ Lui demanda Lexa en lui prenant la taille.

 _ **Non, je ne peux pas. Désolée.**_

 _ **Il faut briser la glace entre hier et ce matin, nous devons parler.**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas. J'ai beaucoup à faire.**_

Clarke quitta les bras de Lexa et partit rapidement vers la sortie de la tente. Elle entendit les cris de joie des guerriers. Elle rencontra le regard de Lincoln et Octavia. Octavia la regarda, elle comprit la question silencieuse et Clarke lui fit un signe de tête négatif. Elle entendit Lexa sortir de la tente mais elle ne se retourna pas. Indra s'approcha de Clarke et lui confia son cheval.

 _ **Merci Indra. Je t'attendrais au portail.**_

 _ **Je serais là.**_

 _ **Bien. Nous y allons.**_

Elle ne pouvait plus entendre les cris joie des guerriers. Lincoln et Octavia montèrent sur leurs chevaux et c'est sans un regard en arrière que Clarke partit au galop vers son camp, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour le retard mais voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci en tout cas pour vos visites d'hier

et merci à Chloe486, Edas44, MissHarpie et Guest pour vos messages. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos messages.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 12

Lexa regardait Clarke partir au galop. Elle aurait voulu faire partir la peine qu'elle avait vu dans son regard. Hier avait été déjà une journée assez dure pour elles deux et maintenant ça, Lexa ne voulait pas faire souffrir Clarke et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que cela.

 _ **Heda, ça va ?**_ Lui demanda Indra.

 _ **Oui, Indra. Je vais retourner dans ma tente que les guerriers préparent le lieu de cérémonie.**_

 _ **Bien. Heda, si vous voulez me parler vous pouvez !**_

 _ **J'ai...**_ Commença Lexa mais se ravisa et invita Indra dans sa tente.

 _ **C'est par rapport à WanHeda ?**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression de tout faire à l'envers.**_

Lexa se mit à faire les cents pas dans la tente, Indra se posa droite et la regardait faire.

 _ **WanHeda est une personne forte mais elle a eu beaucoup à gérer en peu de temps, Heda.**_

 _ **Je le comprends mais...**_ Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer son ressenti.

 _ **Vous redoutez toujours ce qui s'est passé avec Costia.**_ Lexa acquiesça. _**Elle connaît vos sentiments ?**_

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Pourtant aujourd'hui elle en aurait eu besoin.**_

 _ **Tu as remarqué ?**_

 _ **Oui, WanHeda a peut-être accepté le sort de Pike mais en parlant avec Octavia, j'ai appris qu'elle pensait à l'homme qu'elle a tué, Finn, si je ne trompe pas.**_

Lexa fut choquer, elle pensait que Clarke était passé à autre chose. Elle ne pensait pas que son ancien amour était toujours dans ses pensées.

 _ **Merci Indra, je vais me reposer un peu.**_

Lexa mit fin à la conversation, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle aussi avait toujours Costia en tête mais elle savait que son cœur était pris par Clarke maintenant mais aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si Clarke ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Elle aurait voulu aller la chercher, lui parler et oublier dans ses bras tout ses doutes. Elle voulait que Clarke revienne et qu'elles s'aiment à nouveau.

Clarke arriva rapidement à Arkadia. Elle descendit de son cheval et tendit les rênes à Lincoln. Bellamy vint la rejoindre.

 _ **Il faut convoquer le conseil, j'ai besoin de tous vous parler.**_

 _ **Je les appelle de suite. Mais ça va toi ?**_

 _ **Non, Bellamy mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer.**_

Elle quitta Bellamy sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et partit vers la salle du conseil. Bellamy lança l'appel radio et tout les membres du conseil arriva rapidement après Clarke.

 _ **Merci d'être arrivé si vite. Installez vous.**_ Ils firent ce qu'elle demanda. _**Je vous ai fait venir car le verdict a été rendu.**_

 _ **Le sort de Pike ?**_ Demanda Marcus.

 _ **Oui, la vengeance a été voté.**_

 _ **On va les laisser torturer un des nôtres ?**_ Demanda Xavier.

 _ **Je ne veux pas que vous subissez cette décision, cette décision est mienne. Je sacrifie la vie d'un membre de notre peuple pour sauver tout notre peuple. Le blocus était là pour nous attaquer, et malgré nos armes, nous aurions tous perdu la vie. Alors voilà, dans quelques heures, Indra viendra chercher Pike et je l'accompagnerais.**_

 _ **Et ensuite ?**_

 _ **Ce soir, je devrais me rendre au côté de Heda et je devrais assister à la cérémonie qui se déroulera en face du camp.**_

 _ **Comme avec Finn ?**_ Demanda Abby.

 _ **Oui sauf que là, je ne pourrais rien faire pour alléger ses souffrances.**_

Abby voyait les larmes dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle prenait beaucoup sur elle, elle espérait juste que Clarke arriverait à surmonter cela.

 _ **Il faut que j'avertisse le peuple du ciel. Je vous demande de m'accompagner et de me soutenir.**_ Il acceptèrent tous. _**Marcus peux-tu demander à ton équipe de lancer un appel pour que tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle de repas sauf les enfants bien sur.**_

Marcus prit sa radio et appela le centre de contrôle et rapidement, ils entendirent l'annonce. C'est tous ensemble qu'ils allèrent dans la salle de repas.

Clarke s'installa directement sur la scène et attendit que le monde rentre. Le conseil se plaça derrière et attendirent. Quand le garde ferma la porte, Clarke comprit qu'il y avait tout le monde.

 _ **Bonjour à tous,**_ tout le monde la regarda, _ **vous savez tous pourquoi j'ai du me rendre au blocus ce matin. Je n'ai rien à vous cacher, c'est donc le cœur lourd que je vous informe que le conseil des Natifs a prit sa décision sur le sort de Pike.**_

Clarke reprit sa respiration, c'était de plus en plus dur de garder ses larmes. Elle devait être forte pour tout son peuple.

 _ **Le conseil a voté pour la cérémonie « sang pour sang ».**_

Des pleurs se firent entendre dans la salle, des pourquoi, des comment emplirent la salle.

 _ **C'est mon choix d'écouter le conseil et de faire appliquer cette décision. Quand le blocus a été créé , il y avait deux possibilités soit le massacre de notre peuple pour les deux massacres qu'a organisé Pike soit le sacrifice de Pike. Je ne veux plus voir de morts dans notre peuple et si nous ne livrons pas Pike, les 12 clans seront contre nous et malgré nos armes nous ne survivrons jamais. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en voulez, c'est mon choix, ma décision. Aujourd'hui, nous devons tourner la page et avancer vers l'avenir.**_

Les pleurs ne calmèrent pas et Clarke avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle devait finir cette réunion pour pouvoir se retrouver seule.

 _ **Indra, la guerrière qui est souvent venue, viendra chercher Pike avec ses guerriers. Je vous demanderais à tous de rentrer de l'Arche, je ne souhaite pas que vous assistiez à cela.**_ Elle se tourna vers le conseil. _**Même vous, je ne souhaite que Lincoln et Bellamy avec moi. Vous autre, je vous veux avec notre camp.**_ Ils acquiescèrent. Elle se retourna vers son peuple. _**Ce soir aura lieu la cérémonie au même endroit qu'à la mort de Finn. Je serais obligée d'y être mais pas vous. Je vous laisse le choix.**_

Clarke regarda la salle et décida de quitter la pièce. Elle traversa la salle et une fois, les portes passaient, elle voulut se mettre à courir vers sa chambre mais sa mère la retint par le bras. Abby la força à se retourner et tomba sur les yeux plein de larmes de sa fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

 _ **Oh ma chérie.**_

 _ **J'ai peur maman, j'ai si peur.**_

 _ **Je sais ma chérie.**_

Elle la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put. Elle savait qu'elle prenait tout sur ses épaules pour que le camp soit enfin en paix mais elle, serait-elle en paix ?

 _ **Ma chérie, tu ne dois pas tout prendre sur tes épaules.**_

 _ **Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix.**_

 _ **Ma toute belle...**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression que depuis que nous sommes tombés sur terre, nous ne faisons que perdre des gens que nous aimons.**_

 _ **On savait que les Natifs voudraient la tête de Pike.**_

 _ **Mais c'était mon professeur, mon mentor sur l'Arche.**_

 _ **Je sais mais aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui.**_

 _ **Je le sais.**_

 _ **Mais tu repenses à Finn, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Clarke se remit à pleurer en acquiesçant. Elle avait tellement la tête plein qu'elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Clarke se laissa border par sa mère et s'endormit de fatigue.

Lexa avait pu se reposer un peu mais maintenant elle devait se diriger vers Arkadia, vérifier que l'organisation de la cérémonie se passait correctement. En arrivant devant le lieu de la cérémonie, elle vit que les guerriers avaient pratiquement tout fait. Indra vit Heda sur son cheval, elle alla donc vers elle.

 _ **Heda !**_ Salua Indra.

 _ **Vous avez bien avancé !**_

 _ **Oui nos guerriers sont motivés.**_

 _ **Je constate.**_ Indra ne s'offusqua pas de la froideur de Lexa, elle avait l'habitude. _**Tu comptes aller chercher le prisonnier quand ?**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas tarder, la nuit va tomber dans 2 heures et nous devons le purifier.**_

 _ **Bien, prépares tes hommes, je vous attendrais à quelques mètres du portail.**_

Elle fit ce qu'Heda voulut, elle alla chercher ses guerriers et ils se dirigèrent avec Heda vers le portail. Le garde vit Indra et elles le virent appeler quelqu'un.

 _ **Clarke, réveille toi ma chérie.**_

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut et vit sa mère à côté de son lit.

 _ **Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **Indra est là.**_

 _ **J'arrive.**_

Clarke se leva et se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle demanda à sa mère d'appeler Marcus et de faire l'annonce. Pendant ce temps, Clarke appela Bellamy pour qu'il la rejoigne avec Lincoln.

 _ **Mesdames, Messieurs, merci de vous rendre au réfectoire. Plus personne ne doit se trouver dans la cour.**_

Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, le peuple du ciel quittait tous la cour. Clarke quand à elle, arriva au porte de l'Arche, elle regardait le monde passait à côté d'elle. Bellamy et Lincoln la rejoignirent.

 _ **Il reste beaucoup de personnes dans la cour ?**_ Demanda Clarke à Bellamy.

 _ **Non, les derniers sont là.**_

 _ **Bien, nous pouvons y aller alors.**_

Clarke avança accompagner des garçons vers le portail, elle fit un signe au garde pour ouvrir ce dernier. Elle put enfin voir Indra et ses guerriers, en levant la tête elle croisa le regard de Lexa qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Indra était en tenue de guerrière avec son maquillage. Cela détonnait avec Clarke qui était habillé d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un long manteau noir qui se fermait autour de la poitrine. Clarke s'avança vers Indra et la salua.

 _ **Indra, bienvenue à Arkadia.**_

 _ **Merci.**_

Clarke fit rentrer Indra et ses guerriers avant de faire refermer la grille derrière eux. Elle demanda à Indra de la suivre. Clarke et Indra prirent la début de la marche. Bellamy et Lincoln se mirent avec les guerriers d'Indra. En passant dans la cour, Indra regarda ce vide et ne pouvait que constater le calme environnent.

 _ **Tu as congédié ton peuple ?**_

 _ **Je ne voulais pas qu'ils assistent à cela.**_

 _ **Je comprends.**_

Clarke emmena Indra vers le SAS où se trouvait Pike. Quand ce dernier vit arriver Clarke avec les natifs, il comprit de suite.

 _ **Alors c'est ça ? Tu me donnes aux natifs ? Tu oublies que je fais parti de ton peuple ? J'ai été ton professeur ? Je t'ai tout appris sur la terre et toi tu fais quoi tu me livres à ses barbares ? Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'ils ont voulu faire à ton Finn et leur trahison qui t'a fait tué plus de 300 personnes ?**_

Clarke fit comme ci, elle n'entendait rien même si les paroles de Pike lui firent un couteau dans le dos. Elle demanda à Bellamy d'ouvrir la porte du SAS, Indra fit un signe aux guerriers et ces derniers entrèrent dans le SAS et attrapèrent Pike.

 _ **Lâchez moi, bande de Barbares. Lâchez moi...**_

Pike cria de toute ses forces et se débattait. Clarke avait beaucoup de mal à le voir comme cela, elle sentit les larmes lui montaient. Indra sortit en tête avec ses guerriers, Clarke et les garçons la suivirent.

 _ **Ça va aller Clarke ?**_ Lui demanda timidement Bellamy.

 _ **Je ne sais pas.**_

En arrivant vers le portail, Clarke fit un signe au garde pour qu'il ouvre le portail. Indra fit sortir ses guerriers d'Arkadia et se tourna vers Clarke. Clarke congédia les garçons en voyant Indra attendre.

 _ **C'est courageux ce que vous avez fait.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou de la peur.**_

 _ **Les deux vont ensemble.**_

Sur ces mots Indra quitta l'enceinte d'Arkadia. Clarke regarda vers Lexa qui se tenait droite sur son cheval, leur regard se croisa et Lexa put y lire tant de tristesse. Elle aurait aimé galoper vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas possible avec son peuple si près d'elle.

Clarke regarda Lexa une dernière fois avant qu'elle fasse un signe pour fermer le portail.

Elle décida de rejoindre son peuple pour s'occuper pendant le temps qu'il lui restait

A la tombée de la nuit, des bruits de cornes se firent entendre. C'était le signal pour le début de la cérémonie. Clarke sortit la première de l'Arche, elle devait rejoindre Lexa au près des autres clans. En sortant d'Arkadia, elle découvrit que son peuple était sorti et venait de s'installer au bord de la clôture.

Clarke inspira profondément et rejoignit Lexa.

 _ **WanHeda !**_ La salua Lexa.

 _ **Heda !**_

 _ **Ça va ?**_ Lui demanda doucement Lexa pour que personne ne les entende.

 _ **Ça va !**_ Répondit un peu trop froidement Clarke.

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **Heda, nous sommes prêt.**_ L'informa Indra en interrompant Heda. Clarke vit Lexa prendre une grande inspiration, c'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'elles étaient interrompu. Indra sentit la tension entre les deux femmes et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise.

 _ **Bien, que l'on amène le prisonnier !**_ Cria Heda.

C'est sur ses mots que les guerriers emmenèrent Pike sous les cris de joies des clans. Clarke vit son mentor se faire attacher au poteau. Il regarda Clarke et lui cria dessus toute sa haine. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait mais son regard disait tout. Lexa regarda Pike et ensuite Clarke et lui vit les larmes aux yeux. Lexa vit Abby arriver vers elles. Elle salua Lexa et prit la place au côté de sa fille.

Lexa regarda une dernière fois Clarke et partit face à Pike.

 _ **Chancelier Pike, vous avez été jugé coupable du meurtre de 300 guerriers et du massacre d'un village de natifs. Vous êtes condamné à subir 300 coup de poignard par 300 guerriers et si vous êtes toujours en vie, moi, Heda, vous enlèverez votre dernier souffle.**_

 _ **Vous êtes des barbares, des fous... Et vous allez les laisser faire. Abby fait quelques choses.**_

Pike implora Abby mais celle ci ne bougea pas. Clarke regarda sa mère et la vit pleurer. Elle lui prit la main pour s'apporter du courage. Lexa se replaça à côté de Clarke, elle voulut lui prendre la main mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se rapprocha le plus possible de Clarke et donna l'ordre au premier guerrier de commencer.

Clarke essaya de rester forte mais elle voyait les coups des guerriers s'enchaînèrent et les pleurs de son peuple se mélangèrent aux cris de joies des guerriers de Heda. Abby pleurait de plus en plus fort , Clarke serrait sa main pour ne pas craquer. Elle avait la gorge nouée et les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

Quand les 300 coups de poignards furent donner, Lexa ordonna le silence. Elle se dirigea vers Pike, un des ses guerriers s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son sabre. Elle le prit délicatement et se mit en position.

 _ **Ton combat est terminé.**_

Lexa donna le dernier coup qui tua Pike. Clarke la regarda faire et se mit à pleurer de tout son corps. Elle fondit dans les bras de sa mère. Lexa ordonna qu'on détache Pike et qu'on l'emmène au peuple du ciel pour qu'il soit enterré. Elle se dirigea vers Clarke mais cette dernière ne la regarda pas.

 _ **Clarke, j'aimerais te parler.**_ Clarke releva son visage et Lexa avait l'impression que Clarke était brisée.

 _ **Je ne peux pas.**_

Elle prit la main de sa mère et elles quittèrent le lieu de la cérémonie. Bellamy vint à leur rencontre et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de courir dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de sa présence.

Lexa regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, et elle ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de prendre part en elle. Elle savait que Clarke avait besoin d'elle et elle aurait aimé être la personne qui console la belle blonde mais à cause de sa peur par rapport à son peuple, elle ne pouvait pas prendre la femme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. Et là la voir avec Bellamy, lui fendit le cœur.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à vous,

voila 11 jours que la fiction a vu le jour et j'ai déjà eu plus de 2660 visites. Alors merci à vous tous.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont rajouté à leur favoris

et merci à Melly, Edas44, et MissHarpie pour vos messages

Bonne lecture à vous

et à demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 13

Clarke se réveilla comme ci elle s'est bourrée la gueule toute la nuit. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était encore très tôt. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose voir Lexa, elle espérait qu'elle serait déjà debout. Hier avait été une dure journée pour elle et elle avait eu besoin de Lexa mais pas de Heda. Elle avait refusé chaque moment qu'Heda voulait passer avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas d'un moment volé, elle aurait aimé que Lexa la console et la prenne dans ses bras. Elle décida de s'habiller rapidement pour partir vers le blocus.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle croisa sa mère qui avait une mine très fatiguée.

 _ **Maman, ça va ?**_

 _ **Oui, je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit.**_

 _ **A cause de l'exécution de Pike ?**_

 _ **Oui mais pas que j'ai analysé la pastille et je n'ai rien découvert. Je suis désolée Clarke**_. Lui répondit Abby en pleurs.

 _ **Ne t'excuse pas.**_ Clarke la prit dans ses bras.

 _ **Il va falloir voir avec Heda si elle ne connaît pas cette citée.**_

 _ **J'allais la voir.**_

 _ **Tu vas enfin lui pardonner ?**_ Demanda sa mère.

 _ **Je...**_

 _ **Tu n'as rien à me dire ma ché parle lui de la pastille, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour sortir nos amis de là.**_

 _ **Je vais lui en parler. Mais toi vas te reposer.**_

Clarke embrassa sa mère et partit vers l'écurie pour prendre son cheval. Elle sortit sans soucis d'Arkadia et prit la route vers le blocus.

En arrivant au blocus, elle croisa des guerriers, elle voulut descendre mais le guerrier lui fit un signe de tête négatif et l'emmena à la tente de Heda en lui prenant les rênes. Elle descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers la tente de Heda. Le garde du corps de Lexa ouvrit les rideaux mais n'annonça pas sa présence à Heda. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle entra sous la tente. Elle se dirigea vers la partie nuit et vit Lexa derrière le lit. Clarke sourit en la voyant.

Lexa avait été mis au courant de la venue de Clarke par des éclaireurs et elle avait demandé aux gardes de la laisser rentrer. Elle s'était vite habillé d'un débardeur et d'un slim noir et elle avait attendu que Clarke rentre sous la tente. Et là, Clarke était devant elle et lui souriait. Elle laissa Clarke faire le premier pas, elle voulait voir ce que voulait réellement la blonde à une heure aussi matinale.

Clarke avança lentement vers Lexa, elle voulait tellement oublié la journée d'hier. Elle arriva devant Lexa et se jeta dans ses bras. Lexa fut d'abord étonné mais resserra ses bras autour de la blonde, elle sentit la blonde pleurer contre elle. Lexa fit ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire hier la réconforter. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la laissa pleurer.

Clarke mit un moment avant de calmer ses larmes, elle releva son visage et regarda Lexa. Lexa, elle lui prit son visage entre ses mains et lui effaça les traces de larmes sur son visage, elle approcha tendrement ses lèvres de celles de Clarke. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles se laissèrent entraîner par la douceur de ce baiser. Lexa attrapa Clarke par les fesses et la força à entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Clarke voulut reculer mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps, elle reprit en main leur baiser et avança vers le lit. Elle posa délicatement Clarke sur le lit avant de se pencher sur elle.

Lexa commença à défaire le veston de Clarke mais Clarke la retint. Lexa la comprenait, il y avait beaucoup trop de non dit de leur histoire. Lexa lui tendit la main et se coucha sur son lit, elle guida Clarke dans ses bras.

 _ **Tu serais plus à l'aise sans ta veste.**_

 _ **Tu as raison.**_

Clarke enleva sa veste et regarda Lexa. Lexa lui ouvrit ses bras et Clarke se posa contre sa poitrine.

 _ **J'ai cru ne plus jamais t'avoir dans mes bras.**_

 _ **Désolée pour hier.**_

 _ **Par rapport à quoi ?**_ Lexa savait la raison mais elle voulait que Clarke lui parle.

 _ **Je n'étais pas bien, j'ai revécu beaucoup de choses.**_

 _ **Pourquoi tu n'es venu me parler ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé toutes mes demandes ?**_

 _ **Je ne voulais pas m'isoler, j'avais besoin de toi mais au moment. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer.**_

 _ **Je comprends mais Clarke...**_

 _ **Je sais, je passerais toujours après ton peuple. Je le comprends mais hier, j'avais besoin de toi et je savais que ce n'était pas possible. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris mes distances.**_

 _ **Et c'est pourquoi tu as préféré les bras de ce cher Bellamy ?**_

Clarke se releva pour regarder Lexa.

 _ **Seriez-vous jalouse Heda ?**_ Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

 _ **J'aurais aimé être à sa place, je te l'avoue.**_

 _ **Mais maintenant, tu es là. Et j'avais besoin de toi ce matin.**_

 _ **Alors reste ici autant que tu as besoin.**_

 _ **Merci.**_

 _ **Tu veux faire quelques choses de précis**_

 _ **Non juste profiter de tes bras.**_

Clarke embrassa tendrement Lexa et se reposa doucement contre sa poitrine. Elle avait juste besoin de la Lexa tendre. Elles passèrent un long moment à se câliner sans trop rien dire, elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler juste être là l'une pour l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Clarke voulut parler du problème qu'elle avait à Arkadia.

 _ **Lexa.**_

 _ **Humm.**_

 _ **Je rencontre un soucis à Arkadia et Lincoln m'a dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.**_ Lui expliqua Clarke en se relevant pour regarder Lexa. Lexa se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda Clarke.

 _ **Bien sur, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.**_ Lexa était heureuse de pouvoir aider la jolie blonde.

Clarke sortit de sa poche la pastille et la mit dans la main de Lexa. Lexa la regarda bizarrement.

 _ **Que sais-tu de cette pastille ?**_

 _ **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette pastille envoie mentalement les gens vers la cité des lumières, les gens ne rencontre plus aucune douleurs que ce soit physique ou mentale. Raven n'a plus mal à la jambe et elle ne se souvient presque plus de Finn.**_

Clarke vit Lexa retourner la pastille et resta bloquer sur le logo de l'infini qu'y était marqué sur la pastille.

 _ **Ça va Lexa ?**_

 _ **C'est le symbole du commandant !**_

Elle se retourna pour être dos à Clarke et releva ses cheveux. Clarke vit le symbole sur la nuque de Lexa, elle tomba délicatement le tatouage.

 _ **Tu sais pourquoi il y a ton tatouage sur cette pastille ?**_

Lexa se leva du lit et se mit à faire les cents pas. Clarke la regardait faire mais la laissa réfléchir. Quand Lexa sera prête à parler, elle le fera.

Au bout d'un moment, Clarke vit Lexa parler toute seule. Clarke se leva et la rejoint avant de lui prendre son visage entre les mains.

 _ **Lexa regarde moi.**_ Lexa fixa son regard dans celui de Clarke.

 _ **Désolée, je réfléchissais.**_

 _ **Tu sais quelques choses sur cette pastille ?**_

 _ **Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon peuple ne fait que chercher la cité des lumières, je ne sais rien de plus mais je sais qui pourrait nous aider.**_ Clarke vit enfin une lueur d'espoir.

 _ **Et qui ?**_

 _ **Titus, c'est lui...**_

Clarke ne pouvait plus rien entendre comment cela se faisait qu'il soit toujours en vie.

 _ **Attends, attends...**_ La coupa Clarke en lâchant le visage de Lexa... _**Titus est encore en vie...**_ Lâcha Clarke plein de rage. Lexa la regarda interdite.

 _ **Il est le gardien de la flamme.**_ Répondit froidement Lexa.

 _ **Il a voulu me tuer et il t'a tiré. Tu as failli mourir à cause de lui.**_

 _ **Mais je suis en vie.**_ Voulut la calmer Lexa.

 _ **Putain, j'ai failli te perdre. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être con...**_

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais me trahir. J'aurais écouté les miens.**_

 _ **Je ne t'ai pas trahi,**_ Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et voulut lui prendre le visage mais Clarke se dégagea.

 _ **J'ai tout fait pour toi...**_ Clarke était de plus en plus hors d'elle, les larmes de rage avaient envahi son visage, Lexa était de plus en plus mal, elle ne voulait pas blesser Clarke. _**Putain, j'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais pour toi, je t'ai pardonné ta trahison au Mont Weather, je t'ai juré allégeance et je t'ai donné la vie de mon mentor pour toi, pour la paix entre nos deux peuples.**_

 _ **Clarke, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Je t'ai donné ma confiance, Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, Lexa.**_ Lexa sentit son cœur se gonflait mais les larmes de Clarke étaient maintenant que de la tristesse. _**et toi tu fais quoi tu me trahi. Je dois déjà me cacher pour passer un moment avec toi, j'étais prêt à l'accepter mais Merde...**_ Clarke se mit à la pousser. _ **J'ai failli te perdre à cause de lui, il a voulu ma mort et toi tu ne fais rien. C'EST LA PIRE TRAHISON QUE TU POUVAIS ME FAIRE. TU AVAIS PROMIS...**_ Clarke se mit à crier. Lexa ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke osait le ton alors que ses guerriers se trouvaient à côté.

 _ **JE SUIS HEDA, TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT.**_

 _ **C'est tout ce que tu oses me dire, très bien.**_ Clarke semblait de plus en plus abattu, Lexa s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Clarke la repoussa et partit vers l'ouverture de la tente. _**J'espère qu'il t'apportera tout ce dont tu as besoin ton Titus.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_ Lexa essaya de la retenir, mais Clarke se retourna et le regard de Clarke lui fit comme un coup de poignard.

 _ **Laidon Heda.**_

Clarke sortit de la tente, elle ne regarda personne mais tout le monde la regarda. Elle récupéra son cheval et partit au galop vers son camp.

Lexa sortit de sa tente et la regarda partir. Elle regarda ses guerriers et leur ordonna de se remettre au travail. Elle rentra dans sa tente et partit vers le fond pour pouvoir enfin laisser ses larmes coulaient. Lexa était en pleurs face à sa dispute avec Clarke, elle ne pensait pas que Clarke aurait pris cela pour une trahison, elle ne voulait pas la blesser puis Clarke venait de lui déclarer ses sentiments, mais Lexa n'avait pas réagit comme elle aurait du, elle aurait du lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi et qu'elle ferait tout pour elle.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Edas44 pour son message.

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 14

Lexa n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer sa discussion avec Clarke et surtout sa dernière phrase, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers avec Clarke. La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle savait qu'elle irait contre son peuple en ayant des sentiments pour elle mais quand elle avait emménagé à Polis, ses conseillers et ses ambassadeurs avaient appris à connaître Clarke et elle s'était intégrée à son monde. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Clarke pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle et quand elle avait entendu Clarke lui dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Et au lieu de lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait aussi, elle l'avait remis à sa place pour que ses guerriers ne les entendent pas. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et l'aimer enfin pour de vrais.

Elle devait aller lui parler et surtout elle devait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être là pour elle et pour son peuple.

 _ **Heda !**_

Lexa souffla un bon coup avant de s'essuyer les joues et de se présenter à Indra. Elle passa les rideaux qui séparait la chambre de la partie officielle de sa tente et vit Indra devant son trône. Indra s'inclina en voyant Lexa.

 _ **Indra, parle !**_

 _ **Le blocus est prêt à se lever, il ne reste plus que ta tente et nous pouvons partir.**_

 _ **Bien, je dois aller à Arkadia avant de partir. Tu m'accompagnes ainsi que Grégo.**_

Heda ne lui laissa pas le choix, elle partit revêtir son armure et mettre son maquillage. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller en tenue civile. En sortant de sa tente, elle trouva Indra et Grégo sur leurs cheval et un guerrier tenait les rênes du cheval de Lexa. Elle ordonna qu'on démonte le reste du blocus et qu'on se tienne prêt à partir. Elle monta sur son cheval et partit au galop vers Arkadia.

Clarke était revenu en pleurs au camp. Elle avait fui tout le monde pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sa mère l'avait vu traverser l'Arche sans regarder derrière elle. Elle laissa Jackson continuer de s'occuper de ses rendez-vous et partit rejoindre la fille. Elle frappa quelques coups à sa porte de chambre mais elle ne répondit pas.

 _ **Clarke ma chérie, ouvre moi.**_

 _ **Laisse moi, maman, s'il te plaît...**_ Supplia Clarke mais Abby entendit les sanglots dans sa voix.

 _ **Clarke, je suis là ma chérie.**_

Elle entendit Clarke derrière la porte et pleurait de plus en plus fort. Abby la supplia d'ouvrir, cela lui faisait comme un coup de poignard d'entendre sa fille pleurait. Clarke céda et ouvrit à sa mère. Abby vit le visage abattu de sa fille, elle rentra dans la chambre et ferma porte avant de prendre dans ses bras Clarke. Clarke se remit à pleurer. Abby essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'elle put. Elles s'assirent sur le lit et Abby ne fit que la border pour la calmer. A un moment, Clarke releva son visage vers sa mère.

 _ **Merci maman.**_ Abby caressa le visage de sa fille.

 _ **Il s'est passé quelques choses de grave avec Lexa ?**_

 _ **Maman, elle m'a encore trahi. Je ne sais plus si je peux lui faire confiance.**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

 _ **Elle a laissé Titus en vie !**_ Abby la regarda avec incompréhension. _**Si je suis revenue plus tard qu'Octavia, c'est que Titus a essayé de me tuer, il a torturé Murphy et au lieu de me toucher, il a tiré sur Lexa.**_

 _ **Et elle a décidé de le laisser en vie ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_ Abby prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

 _ **Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **Maman, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureuse et que je n'avais pas vu tes yeux autant pétillaient. Tu l'aimes et je suis sur qu'elle t'aime aussi.**_

 _ **Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.**_

 _ **Si tu lui as dit énervé cela n'a pas du aider.**_

 _ **J'ai tout fait pour elle pour nos clans soient en paix, Finn s'est livré pour nous sauver, je lui ai pardonné sa trahison, j'ai laissé la vie à Emerson et je lui ai même livré mon mentor. Et elle, elle arrive à me trahir en laissant la vie à la personne qui m'a menacé et qui a failli la tuer. Je ne la comprends pas.**_

 _ **Ma chérie, elle a du avoir de bonnes raisons de le laisser en vie.**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression qu'il y a que moi qui doit aller vers elle et pas l'inverse.**_

 _ **C'est ça l'amour.**_

 _ **Oui mais c'est mieux quand c'est réciproque.**_

 _ **Oh ma chérie.**_

Les larmes de Clarke étaient de retour, sa mère la câlina un moment avant de recevoir un appel à la radio de la part de Marcus.

 _ **Abby, Heda est là, elle souhaiterait discuter avec Clarke mais sa radio ne marche pas.**_

Clarke entendit l'appel et prit la radio de sa mère.

 _ **Marcus, c'est Clarke. Occupes-en le temps que j'arrive.**_

 _ **Bien, nous irons à la salle du conseil.**_

Lexa avait entendu la conversation entre Marcus et Clarke. Elle était très contrariée que Clarke ne vienne pas de suite vers elle mais elle se rendit compte que sa voix n'était pas assurée comme avant.

 _ **Heda, si vous voulez bien me suivre.**_

Heda et Indra suivirent Marcus laissant Grégo au portail. Marcus les conduisirent à la salle du conseil. Il fit rentrer les dames d'abord avant de prendre place en face de la table. Il leur proposa de s'asseoir le temps d'attendre Clarke.

 _ **Je peux peut-être vous proposer quelques choses à boire ?**_ Proposa Marcus un peu mal à l'aise.

 _ **Non, ça ira Marcus.**_ Lui répondit sereinement Heda.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Abby et Clarke. Elles saluèrent leurs invités avant de prendre place autour de la table. Clarke s'installa à l'opposée de Lexa, elle croisa son regard mais changea vite de direction.

 _ **Que pouvons nous faire pour vous Heda ?**_

 _ **Le blocus est prêt à partir.**_

 _ **Bonne nouvelle. Nous sommes donc libre de sortir dans la foret ?**_

 _ **Bien sur. Vous ne risquez plus rien.**_

 _ **Très bien.**_

Abby regardait cette conversation avec étonnement, c'était très politique et très peu cordiale. Elle ne pouvait laisser sa fille rester fâcher avec Heda, elle serait malheureuse.

 _ **Il y a autre chose ?**_ Demanda Abby.

 _ **Clarke m'a parlé du problème que vous rencontrez à Arkadia, il faudrait que la chancelière vienne avec moi à Polis pour parler à Titus. Cela permettrait d'en savoir plus.**_

Abby regarda sa fille mais la vit de plus en plus mal.

 _ **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je quitte le camp en ce moment.**_ Répondit Clarke calmement.

 _ **Tu as l'obligation de venir.**_ Clarke se mit à pouffer.

 _ **J'ai aussi une obligation avec mon peuple et quoique tu en penses mon peuple est important pour moi.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.**_ Dit plus tendrement Lexa.

 _ **Je dois voir encore les gardes de Pike et je dois organiser le camp.**_

 _ **Tu es également ambassadrice de ton peuple. Et si on veut régler le soucis de ton peuple et faut qu'on parle à Titus.**_

Clarke se mit à réfléchir, elle ne pouvait pas aller à Polis avec Lexa, elle ne pouvait pas oublier en une journée, il fallait qu'elle mette du temps entre elles deux. Il faut qu'elle fasse un point sur ses sentiments et surtout savoir si Lexa l'aimait autant qu'elle.

Clarke se tourna vers sa mère.

 _ **Tu connais mieux les symptômes que moi, tu te sentirais de partir à Polis ?**_ Abby se tourna vers Clarke.

 _ **Oui mais mes patients ?**_

 _ **Jackson peut s'en occuper le temps que tu sois à Polis. Il n'y a pas de blessés grave et au dernière nouvelle, nous ne sommes plus en guerre.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **S'il te plaît maman, j'ai besoin que tu gères ce soucis.**_

Lexa assistait à cette conversation mais cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle aurait voulu que Clarke vienne avec elle, cela permettrait qu'enfin elles se parlent et qu'elles oublient toute cette histoire. Lexa voulait voir le regard de Clarke, elle en avait besoin et elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais autant pris la tête pour une femme mais cette blonde lui renversait la tête et elle s'est qu'elle ferait tout pour elle.

 _ **Heda,**_ Lexa releva sa tête pour regarder Clarke après que cette dernière l'appelait, _**ma mère peut me remplacer ?**_

 _ **Ai-je le choix ?**_

 _ **Si tu veux aider mon peuple et ton 13ème clan, c'est la seule possibilité.**_ Répondit froidement Clarke.

 _ **Respectez votre Heda.**_ Cria Indra en se relevant. Lexa la regarda sévèrement et elle se rassit.

 _ **Si c'est ton choix,**_ Lexa se tourna vers Abby, _**nous partons dans une heure. Nous vous attendrons au blocus.**_

Lexa se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour les personnes présentes. Indra la suivit de près Marcus regarda la scène et n'avait pas comprit tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _ **Donc Lexa va nous aider si j'ai bien tout compris**_.

Clarke tourna son visage vers Marcus.

 _ **Oui désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. J'ai parlé à Lexa de notre soucis et le symbole sur la pastille est bien le symbole du commandant. Elle ne sait rien de la cité des lumières mais pour elle, Titus pourrait nous aider.**_

 _ **Donc tu envoies ta mère ?**_

 _ **Oui, je ne souhaites pas quitter Arkadia pour le moment, nous avons beaucoup à gérer.**_

 _ **C'est ton choix.**_

 _ **Merci de le respecter. Peux-tu aller voir Monty et Harper pour qu'il prépare leurs bagages, ils accompagnent ma mère à Polis.**_

 _ **J'y vais de ce pas.**_

Marcus quitta la pièce et il ne resta que Clarke et sa mère.

 _ **Elle voulait vraiment que tu y ailles avec elle.**_

 _ **Maman...**_

 _ **Je sais, tu veux vous laisser du temps. Mais Clarke, Lexa a souffert avec son ancienne compagne alors laisse lui du temps. Du temps pour comprendre que l'amour peut être la plus grande force.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau lui faire confiance.**_

 _ **Tu verras bien avec le temps.**_

Abby se releva et fit se lever Clarke, elle la serra dans ses bras.

 _ **Bon, j'ai un bagage à préparer, je pars bientôt.**_

Elles partirent donc toutes les deux vers la chambre d'Abby.

Lexa, elle repartit vers ses guerriers le cœur lourd. Elle aurait aimé que Clarke l'accompagne qu'elle leur laisse une chance de réellement parler, il y avait beaucoup trop de non dits dans leur histoire, elle voulait revenir à leur premier moment intime et ne jamais avoir à se lever.

Ses guerriers avaient bien avancé, ils ne restaient pas grand chose à faire. Ils finirent au moment même où Clarke et son peuple furent annoncer.

Lexa regarda Clarke sur son cheval, elle était accompagnée de Bellamy, Abby et deux autres soldats Clarke descendit de cheval et rejoignit Lexa.

 _ **J'ai demandé à Monty et Harper d'accompagner ma mère à Polis.**_

 _ **Elle est sous ma protection.**_

 _ **Je sais mais je serais plus rassurée.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Lexa était peinée de voir que Clarke n'avait plus confiance en elle. Lexa monta sur son cheval et ordonna à ses guerriers de prendre la route. Elle se tourna vers Abby et vit que Clarke était au pied de son cheval.

 _ **Tu fais attention à toi.**_

 _ **Oui ma fille.**_

 _ **Et vous deux, je veux des nouvelles radios tous les jours.**_

 _ **Oui chancelière.**_ Lui répondit avec un grand sourire Harper.

Clarke regarda Lexa et la salua avec un faible sourire. C'est donc ainsi qu'elles quittèrent une nouvelle fois.

Clarke regarda Lexa partir avec sa mère et elle commençait à regretter de ne pas lui avoir parlé. Elle voulait qu'une chose que la brune lui dise qu'elle l'aime aussi.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici ci joint le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Chloe486, MissHarpie, Jen et Guest pour vos messages

bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 15

Lexa s'était installée au côté d'Abby, même si Clarke doutait de sa protection, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait protéger sa mère. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Clarke, elle aurait du la retenir, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ferait tout pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage, elle ne voulait pas que ses guerriers la voient comme faible. Et pourtant elle savait que Clarke pouvait être plus que sa force, sans elle, elle se sentait vide et là, le fait que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées Clarke était en pleurs et était en colère contre elle. Elle voulait revenir en arrière et la retenir.

Abby regardait Lexa et vit beaucoup de tristesse dans son regard. Elle avait l'impression de voir sa fille. Ses deux femmes étaient encore bien jeune mais elles portaient tellement sur les épaules, elles pourraient faire tellement plus ensemble.

 _ **Heda !**_ L'appela Calmement Abby. Lexa regarda Abby. _**Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien ?**_

 _ **Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs.**_

 _ **Clarke faisait la même tête quand nous sommes venues vous rejoindre.**_ Lexa la regarda interdite. _**Je sais que vous avez un lien fort avec ma fille.**_

 _ **Abby ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**_

 _ **Ah oui, vous n'avez pas une relation très spéciale avec ma fille?**_! Lui demanda Abby. Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle était au courant de tout.

 _ **Abby pour le moment, je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ait une relation.**_

 _ **Ma fille a un fort caractère, elle sera se calmer avec le temps.**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout fait rater. J'agis toujours comme une Heda alors que je dois être Lexa avec Clarke.**_

 _ **Clarke m'a parlé de votre ancienne relation, je peux comprendre votre peur. Mais Clarke aussi a des peurs, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Vous êtres jeune toutes les deux mais vous avez appris à vous débrouiller seule rapidement, Clarke n'a pas eu la même vie que vous mais elle a beaucoup pris sur elle.**_

 _ **Je le sais.**_

 _ **Et elle a pris beaucoup sur elle pour que votre peuple et le notre ne soit plus en conflit. J'espère de tout cœur que cela ira mieux entre vous, je n'ai jamais vu ma fille avec des yeux aussi brillant alors j'espère la revoir comme cela.**_

Abby tourna le visage et laissa Lexa dans ses pensées. Lexa, elle, pensa à ce qu'Abby lui avait dit, elle avait raison, Clarke avait beaucoup de choses pour Lexa et ses clans, elle avait sacrifié 2 personnes de son peuple, elle lui avait pardonné sa trahison mais elle, elle avait fait quoi à part l'intégrer dans son clan sans l'autorisation de ses conseillers. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aide Clarke avec son problème et ensuite, elle veut avoir une discussion avec elle pour tout régler et peut-être construire une bonne relation.

Le trajet fut long pour Abby mais elle souffla de soulagement quand elle vit enfin les portes de Polis. La nuit était déjà tombée. Les chevaux furent laisser à l'écurie et Lexa guida les trois représentants du peuple du ciel vers la tour central où elle avait ses appartements. Harper et Monty étaient impressionné par la ville, ils n'étaient jamais venus dans une ville, Lexa les regardait et les trouvait trop mignons, elle leur promit de les visiter la ville.

Une fois dans la tour, Lexa les conduisit dans l'ascenseur et laissa ses gardes monter l'ascenseur à l'étage des invités.

 _ **Monty et Harper, je vous ai mis dans les chambres en dessous de celle d'Abby. Et Abby, je vous ai mis au même étage que moi dans l'ancienne chambre de Clarke. Cela vous convient ?**_

 _ **Très bien mais vous savez, nous aurions pu nous contenter d'une seule chambre.**_

 _ **Vous êtes mes invités et pour moi, cela est impossible.**_

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage d'Harper et Monty. Lexa sortit de la cabine et montèrent les deux appartements. Ils étaient émerveillés devant tant de splendeur et de grandeur. Lexa les laissa et retourna vers Abby pour monter à leur étage.

Et ce fut au tour d'Abby de découvrir cette chambre, elle était tellement grande. Clarke n'avait pas menti, la chambre était magnifique et la vue, elle pouvait voir toute la ville et la forêt. Abby se mit directement sur le balcon pour regarder la nuit sur Polis.

 _ **Clarke adorait se mettre ici et regardait la vue.**_ Abby sursauta en entendant Lexa. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Lexa s'était approché. _**Désolée, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.**_

 _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais prise dans mes pensées. Je comprends que Clarke regardait cette vue.**_ La ville était illuminée par des centaines de bougies. _**Dans l'Arche, nous avions des hublots et elle passait son temps à regarder la terre. Je n'aurais pas pensé trouver une ville presque intacte en arrivant sur Terre. Mais vous avez réussi.**_

 _ **Je n'ai rien fait. Clarke m'a très peu parlé de l'Arche. J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle.**_

Abby se tourna vers Lexa.

 _ **Le jour où vous arrêterez toute les deux de survivre, vous trouverez le temps d'enfin vous laissez guider par l'amour.**_

Lexa la regarda interdite.

 _ **Nous sommes seules maintenant, ma fille m'a parlé de votre dispute, ne lui en voulait pas s'il vous plaît.**_

 _ **Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir.**_

 _ **Il va falloir apprendre à communiquer alors.**_

 _ **A qui le dites vous ?!**_ Lui répondit Lexa avec un sourire. _**Je vous laissais vous reposer, demain, je ferais convoquer Titus pour lui parler de la pastille.**_

Lexa salua Abby et allait sortir de la chambre quand elle entendit Abby la remerciait. Lexa sortit avec un sourire sincère.

La nuit de Lexa fut très mouvementée, elle n'avait pas cessé de se repasser sa dispute avec Clarke dans sa tête et elle imaginait les réponses qu'elle aurait du lui donner au lieu de se refermer dans son orgueil. Elle ne savait pas si un jour Clarke pourrait lui pardonner, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Clarke s'était sentie à nouveau trahi, elle lui avait promis de la protéger et la première personne qui s'en prend à elle, Lexa l'avait laissé en vie alors que Clarke lui avait prouvé à plusieurs fois sa loyauté. Elle se promit de tout faire pour arranger les choses et surtout elle se promit de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Elle se prépara rapidement et partit vers la salle du trône. Elle s'installa sur son trône et demanda à ses gardes d'aller chercher Titus et Abby.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'Abby et Titus se présentent devant elle. Titus s'inclina devant Heda alors qu'Abby la salua discrètement.

 _ **Titus, je t'ai fait venir car aujourd'hui le peuple du ciel rencontre un soucis et je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir nous aider.**_

Titus la regarda interloquer.

 _ **Bien ma Heda, si je peux vous être utile, ce serait avec grand plaisir. Quel est le problème ?**_

 _ **Je vais laisser Abby prendre la parole.**_ Lexa se tourna vers Abby et lui fit un signe pour qu'elle explique à Titus. Abby avança vers Titus et lui présenta la pastille.

 _ **Cette pastille est arrivée dans notre camp avec Jaha notre ancien chancelier. Il a commencé à en distribuer, mais nous avons vite cessé la propagation.**_ Titus regardait la pastille avec interrogation, et surtout le symbole. _ **J'ai examiné cette pastille et il n'y a rien, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle emmène mentalement les gens dans la cité des lumières et qu'ils oublient toutes leurs souffrances. Une de mes patientes a de grosses douleurs à la jambes et je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Elle a pris la pastille et aujourd'hui, c'est comme ci sa jambe n'avait rien alors qu'elle ne peut plus marcher correctement.**_

Titus n'écoutait plus Abby, il regardait la pastille en faisant les cents pas. Lexa le regardait faire sans savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

 _ **Titus, parle de suite.**_

 _ **Heda, je...**_

 _ **Que sais-tu de cette pastille ?**_

 _ **Pas grand chose mais je sais où nous pouvons avoir les réponses.**_

Il demanda à Lexa et Abby de le suivre jusqu'à son antre. Abby ne savait pas où elle allait, l'ascenseur les faisait descendre le plus bas possible. Ils arrivèrent vers une cave, Titus ouvrit la porte et Abby tomba nez à nez avec une capsule spatiale. Elle laissa Titus et Lexa et partit vers la capsule. Elle passa la main sur le nom de la capsule.

 _ **POLARIS.**_

 _ **Vous connaissez ?**_ Demanda Lexa.

 _ **C'est une capsule de la navette Polaris, cela devait être la treizième nation qui devait rejoindre l'Arche mais un chercheur de la navette faisait des recherches bizarres et une de ses recherches a déclenché les nucléaires. Enfin c'est ce qu'ait marqué dans les registres de l'Arche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'Arche a demandé à ce chercheur d'envoyer à la dérive ses recherches sinon il ne donnait pas l'accord pour se raccorder à l'Arche et qu'il allait lancer la destruction de leur navette.**_

 _ **Il s'est passé quoi ?**_ Lexa était de plus en plus intriguée.

 _ **Le chercheur n'a pas voulu remettre ses expériences et il aurait pris la fuite dans la capsule. Et la navette a été détruite.**_ Abby se mit à analyser la capsule. _**Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait survécu.**_

 _ **Cette capsule, comme vous l'appelez, appartenait à Becca PremHeda. La première Heda.**_ Titus alla dans la capsule et sortit un carnet de note. _**Cela lui appartenait.**_ Il le tendit à Lexa.

Lexa se mit à l'ouvrir mais c'était beaucoup trop scientifique pour elle, elle regarda Abby et la vit analyser la capsule de tout les côtés. Elle n'avait jamais trop posé des questions sur les anciens commandants, elle savait juste qu'elle avait toujours l'esprit des Heda avec elle. Abby revint vers Lexa et cette dernière lui tendit le carnet de note. Abby se mit à le feuilleter. Mais arrêta pour se tourner vers Titus.

 _ **Comment cela se fait que le symbole de la pastille et le même que le symbole du commandant ?**_

 _ **Le gardien de la flamme a une mission, remettre la flamme au prochain commandant.**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas le rapport ?**_

 _ **Lexa me permettez vous ?**_ Lui demanda Titus en lui montrant sa nuque. Lexa donna son accord, elle se tourna et Titus lui tint les cheveux pour montrer la cicatrice a Abby. _**Si j'étais si choqué c'est que la flamme est la même chose que la pastille. Quand un Heda meurt, je dois inciser à la base de la nuque pour sortir la flamme et je dois faire la même chose en sens inverse dans le nouveau Heda. Et la flamme est l'exacte copie de votre pastille. Il n'y a aucune différence à part qu'elles n'ont pas les missions**_

 _ **Comment est-ce possible ?**_ Demanda Lexa en se retournant.

 _ **Je ne sais pas Heda, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce carnet car pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une flamme.**_

 _ **Puis-je me permettre d'étudier le carnet ?**_ Demanda Abby.

 _ **Si cela vous permet de sauver votre peuple.**_

 _ **Je l'espère.**_ Souffla Abby.

Abby ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais elle voulait à tout pris sauver son peuple. Lexa lui promit de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

Clarke, quand à elle, était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle faisait tourner le poignard de Lexa entre ses mains. Elle avait passé la fin de journée avec les gens du camp, ils avaient tous besoin de souffler un peu mais là seule dans sa chambre, elle ne repensait qu'à Lexa, elle s'en voulait de s'être directement énervée, elle aurait peut-être du l'écouter. Les trois derniers jours avaient tellement été merdique qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était mais une chose est sûr, elle se promit de tout faire pour se réconcilier avec Lexa.


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Melly, MissHarpie et Edas44 pour vos messages, cela me motive à continuer à écrire.

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 16

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Abby était à Polis avec Lexa. Elle avait étudié sous les coutures ce carnet et hier, elle avait enfin eu la solution mais elle savait qu'il y avait un très gros risque. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Lexa et Titus.

Lexa lui avait laisser le temps d'étudier, elle avait été très avenante envers Abby, elle ne voulait qu'elle manque de rien, Abby se sentait toucher par tant de délicatesses. Au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait, Abby s'était attachée à ce petit bout de femme. Lexa était protectrice mais aussi très affectueuse, elle comprenait mieux les sentiments de sa fille pour cette brune. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Clarke pardonne à Lexa et qu 'enfin elles arrêtent toute les deux de survivre pour leurs peuples et qu'elles soient enfin deux jeunes femmes qu'ils peuvent s'aimer sans peur.

Lexa avait même tenu promesse en faisant visiter Polis à Harper et Monty, Abby se souvenait de l'enthousiasme des deux adolescents quand ils étaient revenus de leur balade. Lexa les avait regardé courir vers Abby pour leur raconter, Abby avait vu le visage de Lexa avec un grand sourire. Elle, Lexa avait pensé qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire cela avec Clarke, elle s'était demandé si Clarke avait réagit pareille la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans Polis. Lexa commençait à avoir beaucoup de regrets, elle voulait tout réparer et tout recommencer.

Abby maintenant se trouvait devant la salle du trône, elle avait demandé à voir Lexa pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Les gardes du corps de Lexa la firent entrer dans la salle, Abby vit Lexa sur son trône, elle s'inclina devant elle avant que Lexa la salue.

 _ **Laissez nous !**_ Ordonna Lexa à ses gardes du corps. Abby se retourna et vit les gardes fermer la porte derrière eux. Abby, _**vous avez demandé à me voir ?**_

 _ **Oui, Heda.**_ Abby tenait dans ses mains le carnet du commandant. Lexa vit qu'Abby était mal à l'aise.

 _ **Abby, vous avez trouvé la solution ?**_

 _ **C'est compliqué et dangereux mais j'ai compris comment fonctionnait la cité des lumières.**_

 _ **C'est une bonne nouvelle, nous allons pouvoir secourir les gens de votre peuple qui ont pris la pastille. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?**_

 _ **Becca PremHeda a voulu créer une entité qui protégerait le monde sauf que cette entité, ALIE, comme elle l'a nommé, s'est retourné comme elle. Elle a pris des décisions seules, c'est ALIE qui a lancé les nucléaires contre notre pays. Becca a voulu l'arrêter mais ALIE avait protégé son système contre toute tentative de destruction.**_

 _ **Comment cette chose a pu se retourner contre son créateur ?**_

 _ **Je ne pourrais l'expliquer. Becca était un grand cerveau, elle a du créer un système auto décisionnaire, je ne peux pas me l'expliquer autrement.**_

 _ **Mais Becca, explique-t-elle comment faire pour détruire cette ALIE ?**_

 _ **Oui...**_ Souffla Abby. _**Becca, avant de quitter la navette POLARIS, elle a créé le sang unique plus connu chez vous comme le sang d'ébène et elle a créé une nouvelle pastille.**_

 _ **Quel est le rapport entre notre sang et cette nouvelle pastille ?**_ Lexa était de plus en plus impatiente de savoir comment elle pourrait aider le peuple du ciel. Mais elle voyait Abby de plus en plus mal, elle voulait comprendre.

 _ **Cette nouvelle pastille est votre flamme.**_ Souffla Abby. Lexa se leva de son trône et se mit face à Abby.

 _ **Abby qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cette état ?**_

 _ **Votre flamme est la clé pour détruire ALIE. Elle a été créé pour que seul, un sang d'ébène puisse la porter, elle porte en elle tout les esprits des anciens commandants et surtout tout le savoir de Becca PremHeda.**_

 _ **Que voulez vous dire, Abby ?**_ Lexa venait de comprendre mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire.

 _ **Becca savait qu' ALIE allait devenir néfaste pour le monde et elle n'avait plus confiance en personne, c'est pour cela qu'elle a créé le commandant et la flamme. Je suis désolée, Heda mais il n'y a que vous qui pouvez arrêter ALIE.**_

Lexa avait bien compris les propos d'Abby, elle se retourna et se mit à réfléchir tout ce qu'Abby venait de lui apprendre, elle quitta la pièce et se mit sur le balcon, c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait réfléchir. Abby la regarda faire et la rejoignit.

 _ **Je suis désolée Heda, je ne voulais pas vous annoncer cela. J'ai tout relu des dizaines de fois mais je n'ai rien trouvé.**_

Lexa pensa à Clarke et à son peuple, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Clarke lui avait demandé de l'aide et elle ferait tout pour l'aider.

 _ **Heda, nous allons trouver une autre solution. J'ai lu qu'une décharge électrique très forte peu réduire la présence d' ALIE dans le subconscient des gens.**_

 _ **Mais elle peut revenir et continuez ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui avec votre peuple.**_

 _ **Oui. Mais...**_

 _ **Abby soyez honnête avec moi, que pensez-vous réellement ?**_

 _ **Cela fait des décennies qu'elle vit et qu'elle se propage, elle a réussi à rentrer dans de nombreux esprits. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Raven, elle me disait qu'elle voulait trouver la nouvelle version. ALIE s'est qu'elle est danger depuis que l'Arche s'est échouée.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Dans son système, la deuxième version d' ALIE était sur l'Arche. Et maintenant, elle est dans l'Arche, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait Arkadia.**_

 _ **Donc je n'ai pas le choix.**_

 _ **Si, je vais trouver une autre solution.**_

 _ **Non, Abby. Je sais que vous avez déjà tout étudier et s'il y avait eu une autre solution, vous me l'auriez dit.**_

 _ **Oui mais...**_

 _ **Abby, pouvez-vous me laisser s'il vous plaît.**_

 _ **Bien sur Heda.**_

Abby salua Lexa et quitta la pièce. Lexa se remit à regarder sa ville et son peuple. Elle devait réfléchir et surtout savoir si les esprits des commandants pouvaient l'aider dans son choix à faire. Elle quitta la salle du trône et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se mit contre son lit et se mit en position pour méditer. En fermant les yeux, elle vit de suite le visage de Clarke, son sourire et ses yeux. Mais très vite, elle se mit à penser à la première Heda, elle la vit arriver sur Terre, elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui demandait de la suivre. Lexa ne savait pas qu'elle voulait lui dire mais elle devait lui faire confiance, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait sauver le peuple du ciel mais aussi son peuple car les natifs étaient les premiers à croire à la cité des lumières.

Elle mit du temps à sortir de sa méditation mais elle avait trouvé la réponse à sa question. Elle ordonna a ses gardes d'aller chercher Titus, Indra et Abby. Elle revêtit son armure et partit dans la salle du trône attendre.

Titus et Indra arrivèrent les premiers et se placèrent au côté de Lexa alors qu'Abby se plaça face à elle.

 _ **Abby, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'avais besoin de temps avec les anciens commandants pour prendre ma décision mais je vais le faire.**_

 _ **Vous allez faire quoi Heda ?**_ Demanda Indra inquiète. _**Si je peux le faire à votre place, laissez moi le faire.**_ Lexa se tourna vers Indra.

 _ **Ce n'est pas quelques choses que tu peux faire à ma place. As-tu eu vent de la cité des lumières ?**_

 _ **Beaucoup de natifs vont route vers le dessert pour trouver cette cité. Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe personne en tout cas n'y est revenu pour en parler, Heda.**_

 _ **Le peuple du ciel rencontre un soucis.**_

Lexa lui expliqua donc tout ce qu'Abby avait trouvé sur la cité des lumières et sur ALIE. Indra était choqué d'apprendre que la première Heda avait créé cela.

 _ **Avez vous trouvé la solution dans le carnet ?**_ Demanda Titus à Abby.

 _ **Oui mais elle est dangereuse.**_

 _ **Je le ferais quand même Abby.**_ Ordonna Lexa.

 _Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps de vous expliquer le procéder._

 _Alors faites mais je ne changerais pas d'avis._

 _Il va falloir que vous preniez la pastille et vous serez alors dans le monde d' ALIE après je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous attendre. Becca ne dit rien dans son carnet à part que le sang d'ébène devra suivre la flamme et lui faire confiance._

 _Alors c'est que je ferais._

 _Lexa... Pardon Heda..._ Se reprit Abby. _ **Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez revenir dans notre monde. Je ne peux pas mettre votre vie en danger pour mon peuple.**_

 _ **Vous devriez l'écouter, si c'est votre vie en danger Heda...**_

 _ **Titus, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.**_ Lexa se tourna vers lui. _**Cela fait des décennies que notre peuple part à la recherche de cette cité et Indra l'a souligné personne n'est jamais revenu. Cela doit cesser.**_

 _ **Heda...**_

 _ **Titus mon choix est fait.**_

 _ **Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas seulement du à vos sentiments pour l'ambassadrice du peuple du ciel ?**_

 _ **TITUS, JE T'ORDONNE D'ARRETER TOUT CELA. JE NE T'AI PAS FAIT EXECUTER CAR TU ES PRECIEUX POUR LA FLAMME MAIS C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE JE TE DEMANDE D'ARRETER DE TE MELER DE MES SENTIMENTS. L'AMOUR N'EST PAS QUE FAIBLESSE MAIS CELA PEUT ETRE UNE FORCE AUSSI. DOUTES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE MES CAPACITES ET TU SERAS EXECUTE.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé Heda.**_ Titus s'inclina devant Lexa.

 _ **Indra, parle si tu as quelques chose à dire !**_ Lexa regarda Indra.

J _ **e vous ai confié ma vie à plusieurs reprises, vous avez soutenu mon clan et vous m'avez soutenu. Donc si votre choix est de partir vers cette cité des lumières alors je serais pour vous protéger durant votre voyage.**_

 _ **Merci Indra. Tu es mon général depuis mon conclave, je te laisse gérer les forces d'armées durant mon absence qui je l'espère sera courte.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

 _ **Titus, tu es le gardien de la flamme. Si jamais je ne devais pas revenir, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.**_

 _ **Oui Heda.**_

Lexa se leva et se plaça face à Abby.

 _ **Je sais que vous avez peur mais ayez confiance.**_

 _ **Si vous devez ne pas revenir ma fille ne me le pardonnerait jamais.**_

 _ **C'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas avertir Clarke de ce que je m'apprête à faire.**_

 _ **Mais...**_

 _ **Non. S'il vous plaît Abby.**_

 _ **Bien comme vous voudrez.**_

Lexa remercia Abby et reprit place sur son trône. A l'extérieur de la salle, un garde avait entendu toute la conversation, il quitta son poste sous les yeux de son binôme et partit en direction de la sortie. Il trouva la demeure avec une marque blanche et frappa à la porte. Un homme avec un main blanche sur le visage lui ouvrit la porte.

 _ **Il faut avertir Ontari, Heda sera inconsciente pendant un certain temps, elle ne pourra pas régner et elle pourrait ne jamais revenir.**_

 _ **En es-tu certain ?**_

 _ **Oui ambassadeur.**_

 _ **Tu as bien fait de venir. Ta loyauté sera récompensée. Va maintenant, j'ai à faire.**_

Le garde retourna donc à son poste.

Lexa quand à elle se prépara doucement, elle était installée sur son trône, elle ferma doucement les yeux et laissa Titus faire des prières. Abby s'approcha de Lexa et lui mit une pastille dans la main, aucuns mots n'étaient nécessaire, tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire et surtout le risque que prenait Heda.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche et mit la pastille dans sa bouche, elle regarda les yeux fermés et pensa à Clarke et à son doux regard. Elle ne voulait que voir se regard avant de partir dans un monde inconnu.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Je voulais vous remercier tous car hier nous avons dépassé le 4000 vues.

Merci à Jen, Guest et MissHarpie pour vos messages

Bonne lecture et bon dimanche

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 17

L'aube venait de se lever sur Polis, Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Lexa était inconsciente. Indra était sur le pied de guerre, elle ne pensait pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps. Elle s'était posée à côté du trône où Lexa s'était endormie en prenant la pastille. Abby avait passé la nuit sur les marches de l'estrade où était le trône, elle se leva pour surveiller ses constantes mais elle était inquiète du temps que cela prenait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévenu Clarke de ce qu'il se passait, s'il devait arriver quelques choses à Lexa, Clarke lui s'en voudra de ne pas avoir été auprès d'elle. Abby se releva et alla vers Indra, elle voulait avoir son accord. Indra la vit s'approcher, elle commença à s'inquiéter pour sa Heda.

 _ **Abby tout va bien ?**_

 _ **Oui, je m'inquiète c'est tout.**_ Répondit Abby,

 _ **Elle va bien ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Mais ?**_

 _ **Je trouve que cela dure trop longtemps. Indra, je dois informer ma fille.**_

 _ **Heda a été très claire.**_

 _ **Je sais mais si jamais il devait lui arriver quelques choses Clarke ne s'en remettra jamais.**_

 _ **Elle tient beaucoup à notre Heda ?**_

 _ **Oh oui.**_

Indra savait que sa Heda était éprise de Clarke et elle savait que cette attachement était réciproque, elle savait également que si Heda ne voulait pas que Clarke soit là, c'est à cause de leur dispute. Heda avait besoin de WanHeda.

 _ **Alors faites. Je reste avec Heda.**_

Abby remercia Indra avant de courir vers la chambre d'Harper. Harper était en train de discuter avec Monty sur le sofa, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis qu'ils étaient à Polis, Harper espérait qu'enfin Monty se livre à elle mais elle savait qu'il était hanté par le sort de sa mère à Arkadia. Harper fut surprise de voir le docteur Griffin rentrait dans sa chambre. Elle se releva pour l'accueillir.

 _ **Docteur Griffin quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

Abby s'avança jusqu'à elle.

 _ **Non Harper mais j'ai besoin que tu contactes Clarke, il faut absolument que je lui parles.**_

 _ **Oui, Pas de soucis.**_

Harper se dirigea vers le sofa où Monty avait déjà préparé la radio. Il posa la radio sur la petite table devant le sofa et tendit le micro à Abby.

 _ **Abby pour Clarke. Abby pour Clarke.**_ Répéta Abby en espérant que Clarke prenne la communication, elle dut répéter cela une bonne minute avant d'entendre la voix de sa fille.

 _ **Maman, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **Oui ma chérie mais il fallait que je te parle.**_

 _ **Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Tu as trouvé une solution avec Lexa pour notre soucis ?**_

 _ **Oui mais Clarke, je dois te dire quelque chose.**_

 _ **Tu m'inquiète maman.**_

 _ **Nous avons trouvé une solution avec Heda mais cela met sa vie en danger.**_

 _ **COMMENT CA ?**_ Cria Clarke.

 _ **Elle a du prendre la pastille.**_

 _ **MAIS TU ES FOLLE.**_

 _ **Clarke, c'était le seul moyen pour nous sauver, elle savait le risque qu'elle prenait.**_

 _ **Quel est le risque ?**_

 _ **Qu'elle ne revienne pas.**_

 _ **NON, MAMAN...**_ Abby entendit Clarke pleurait de l'autre côté.

 _ **Chérie.**_

 _ **J'arrive aussi vite que je peux.**_

 _ **J'avertis Indra de ta venue. Prends la Jeep, tu seras là plus rapidement à cheval il te faudra la journée.**_

 _ **Bien. A tout à l'heure.**_

Clarke avait raccroché, Abby regarda les deux adolescents et les remercia silencieusement. Elle quitta la chambre et partit informer Indra de la venue de Clarke.

De son côté Clarke courait partout dans l'Arche, elle avait préparé ses affaires mais cherchait Marcus. Elle le trouva enfin en train de parler à Bellamy.

 _ **Je te cherchais partout Marcus mais ça tombe bien je devais te voir aussi Bellamy.**_

 _ **Quelque chose ne va pas Clarke, tu as l'air inquiète ?**_

 _ **Je dois partir pour Polis, ma mère a trouvé quelque chose pour nous aider et je dois y aller.**_ Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

 _ **C'est Abby qui te demande de venir ?**_ Demanda Marcus.

 _ **Oui. Je dois partir maintenant. Et je prends la Jeep pour aller plus vite, j'y serais en deux heures.**_

 _ **Je viens avec toi.**_ L'informa Bellamy en partant en direction du hangar. Mais Clarke le retint.

 _ **Non, tu dois rester ici, j'ai besoin de toi à Arkadia.**_

 _ **Tu n'y vas pas toute seule.**_ Ordonna Bellamy.

 _ **Je vais demander à Murphy de venir avec moi. Peux-tu aller le chercher pour moi ?**_ Bellamy acquiesça et partit chercher Murphy.

 _ **Tu es sur de toi ?**_ Demanda Marcus.

 _ **Oui. Tu dois rester ici et veiller sur Arkadia, nous sommes en train de réparer l'Arche et des gens ont commencé des plantations. Soutiens les.**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pars pas longtemps.**_

 _ **Je sais.**_

Elle entendit le bruit de la Jeep derrière elle et vit Murphy au volant. Il se gara à côté de Clarke.

 _ **Apparemment nous repartons pour Polis. Elle me manquait cette ville !**_ Dit ironiquement Murphy.

Elle salua Marcus et monta dans la jeep au côté de Murphy. Elle le laissa prendre la route sans dire un mot, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Murphy commençait à connaître Clarke et quand il la vit dans son mutisme, il ne lança pas la conversation, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule dans ses pensées.

Elle, elle ne pouvait que penser à Lexa, elle avait douté d'elle mais Lexa avait mis sa vie en danger pour son peuple et pour elle. Elle s'en voulait de plus en plus de s'être pris la tête avec la jolie brune, elle aurait du prendre sur elle et surtout comprendre Lexa dans ses choix. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Lexa soit en sécurité et qu'elle revienne vite de la cité des lumières.

Elle ne s'est combien de temps, ils mirent pour arriver à Polis mais le jour était à son zénith quand enfin, elle passa les portes de Polis. Murphy laissa la jeep à l'entrée de Polis et ils prirent la route vers la tour centrale. Les gardes reconnurent WanHeda, ils les laissèrent rentrer dans l'ascenseur et les firent monter vers la salle du trône.

 _ **Clarke ça va aller ?**_ Demanda enfin Murphy.

 _ **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**_ Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. _**Tu as quand même réussi à tenir des heures sans me parler, je te félicite.**_ Dit-elle avec un sourire.

 _ **Ouais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander.**_ Répondit il en riant.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, Clarke sortit la première et partit en direction de la salle du trône. Le garde du corps de Lexa ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle entre et la première chose qu'elle vit et le corps endormi de Lexa sur son trône, elle semblait juste endormi. Clarke la trouvait si belle, elle était dans sa tenue de commandantes, elle avait même son maquillage. En toute circonstance, elle reste la Heda.

Indra s'avança vers Clarke pour la saluer tandis que Titus restait à l'écart. Abby, elle ne pouvait que regarder sa fille.

 _ **WanHeda, ravie de vous voir parmi nous.**_

 _ **Bonjour Indra.**_ Elles se serrèrent les avants bras. _**Comment va Heda ?**_

 _ **Bien ma chérie.**_ Répondit Abby en s'avançant vers Clarke, elle la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Abby regarda derrière Clarke et salua Murphy. _**Murphy si tu veux, il y a Monty et Harper en bas. Demande au garde de t'emmener à eux.**_

 _ **Merci Docteur Griffin.**_

Murphy était assez mal à l'aise et fut ravi d'avoir une porte de sorti. Clarke s'avança doucement vers Heda, elle s'installa à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses constances.

 _ **Son poux est bon ma chérie.**_ Clarke entendit sa mère mais ne la regarda pas, elle ne pouvait que regarder Lexa, elle leva sa main pour toucher le visage de Lexa, il était si doux.

 _ **Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est inconsciente ?**_ Demanda enfin Clarke en regardant sa mère.

 _ **Bientôt 16h.**_

 _ **Et rien à changer ?**_

 _ **Non nous attendons.**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir prévenu.**_

 _ **Heda ne voulait pas pourtant.**_ Dit Titus.

Clarke avait tout fait pour ne pas regarder Titus mais là elle ne put empêcher sa colère de remonter.

 _ **Vous, vous devriez être mort. Alors fermez la et restez à votre place.**_ Répondit-elle haineuse.

 _ **Vous...**_

 _ **TITUS SILENCE.**_ Ordonna Indra.

Titus se recula mais accepta l'ordre du général de Heda. Clarke se posa devant le trône et prit les mains de Lexa entre les siennes. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle voulait juste qu'elle revienne. Elle demanda à sa mère de lui expliquer toute ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur la cité des lumières. Abby prit le temps de tout expliquer à sa fille. Clarke comprit une chose, c'est que Lexa tenait à elle car elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour le peuple du ciel.

Les heures passèrent mais toujours aucun changement. Clarke avait été prendre du papier et avait commencé à dessiner. Elle s'était souvenue que Lexa avait un plan de chaque clan, alors elle commença à dessiner les plans d'Arkadia, puis de l'Arche. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

 _ **CLARKE CLARKE CLARKE !**_ Cria une voix dans le couloir.

Indra se redressa en entendant les cris venir quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Murphy en âge. Clarke se leva en le voyant.

 _ **Murphy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

 _ **C'est Bellamy.**_ Il lui tendit la radio.

 _ **Bellamy c'est Clarke, parle.**_

 _ **Clarke, nous sommes attaqués.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **C'est la nation des Glaces. Ils sont des centaines autour de nos grilles.**_

 _ **Mais nous sommes en paix. Es-tu sur que c'est la nation des glaces ?**_

 _ **Ils nous ont envoyés la tête de deux de nos soldats avec une main blanche sur le visage.**_

Indra s'approcha de Clarke, elle avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle était énervée de se rendre compte que la nation des Glaces profitait d'un moment de faiblesses de Heda pour attaquer le clan de WanHeda. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être mise au courant si vite, Heda s'était présenté hier au peuple et il était encore trop tôt pour que le peuple s'inquiète de son absence. Les seuls au courant de ce que faisait Heda était Titus, Abby et les deux adolescents. Elle pensa aux gardes devant la porte. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Indra se mit à parler à voix basse à Clarke.

 _ **C'est la marque de nation des Glaces.**_

 _ **Mais Indra, nous sommes en paix.**_ Indra fit signe à Clarke de baisser la voix.

 _ **Ils ont du savoir que Lexa était plus en mesure de commander. Il doit y avoir un traître dans nos rangs.**_

 _ **Mais comment on va faire ?**_

 _ **Je vais préparer une armée et je vais rejoindre Arkadia.**_

 _ **Indra, je ne peux pas te demander cela.**_

 _ **Heda aurait voulu que nous protégions le 13ème clan. Je te demande juste de protéger Heda.**_

 _ **Mais...**_

 _ **C'est un ordre WanHeda.**_

 _ **Bien Indra**_

 _ **Avertis Bellamy que j'arrive avec une armée.**_

 _ **Attends,**_ Clarke se tourna vers Murphy, **_donne moi ta radio._** Murphy lui tendit sa radio. _**Avec cela, tu pourras communiquer avec Bellamy.**_

Indra s'inclina devant Clarke et quitta la pièce pour regrouper ses guerriers. Clarke reprit la radio pour parler à Bellamy.

 _ **Bellamy, écoute moi. Enferme les enfants et les femmes dans l'Arche. Tout ceux qui peuvent se battre, arme les.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

 _ **Le grillage vous protégera le temps que l'armée d'Indra arrive.**_

 _ **Ils nous viennent en aide ?**_

 _ **Oui, Indra arrive. Tenez bon le temps qu'elle arrive.**_

 _ **Oui Clarke ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si nous avions eu Raven, nous aurions pu utiliser les mitraillettes sur le mur.**_

 _ **Ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de faire fonctionner ses choses. Protège le camp et tenez bon.**_

 _ **Oui Clarke.**_

 _ **Fais attention à toi.**_

Clarke coupa la radio, elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être avec les siens. Abby s'approcha de Clarke et la prit dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes les deux terrifiés pour les leurs. Comment la nation des glaces pouvait s'en prendre à eux après le blocus ?

Indra quitta la pièce, elle trouva Grégo devant la porte, il était seul à monter la garde. Il était le garde du corps personnel de Lexa, Heda avait une très grande confiance en lui et c'était lui qui surveillait la porte hier. Elle s'approcha de lui.

 _ **Grégo, hier tu étais ici ?**_

 _ **Oui Indra.**_

 _ **Étais tu seul ?**_

 _ **Non Indra.**_

 _ **Qui étais avec toi ?**_

 _ **Un garde d'un clan.**_

 _ **Tu ne le connaissais pas ?**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas combattu avec lui.**_

 _ **As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?**_

 _ **Il s'est absenté de son poste.**_

 _ **Pourrais-tu le reconnaître ?**_

 _ **Oui Indra.**_

 _ **Bien. Garde cela pour toi. Grégo, je dois partir, ne quitte pas ton poste. Et fais toi accompagner de deux autres guerriers en qui tu as toute confiance.**_

 _ **Bien Indra.**_

Sur ces mots, Indra quitta Grégo et partit rejoindre ses armées. Elle partit avant la tombée de la nuit.


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à vous tous,

merci à Guest, MissHarpie et Edas44 pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture

et à demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 18

Lexa s'était réveillée dans une ville comme celle illustrait dans les livre que Titus lui avait montré, il y avait de grands buildings, des rues et du monde partout. Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes sans savoir où elle devait aller. Elle regardait les gens passaient mais elle avait l'impression d'être invisible, personne ne la regardait et pourtant à ses yeux, elle dénotait complètement dans ce paysage, tout le monde était bien habillée comme le peuple du ciel quand elle les avait rencontré alors qu'elle, elle portait son armure de commandant. En voyant tout ses habits, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la jolie blonde, elle se demandait si Clarke s'inquiétait pour elle mais surtout est-ce qu'elle pensait à elle ? Elle marcha un moment avant de trouver une tour comme à Polis, elle décida de s'installer sur les marches pour se concentrer, elle devait faire vite pour sauver son peuple et sauver Clarke. Et surtout elle devait ne plus penser pour pouvoir entendre la flamme.

 _ **Heda !**_ Elle reconnut la voix qui l'appelait, elle se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle mais elle ne trouva pas l'origine de la voix. _**Heda !**_

La voix l'appelait encore une fois, Lexa se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés mi long, le teint métisse, des yeux marrons avec un reflet vert et des lèvres rouges naturellement. Elle connaissait ce visage par cœur, elle l'avait tellement touché que les moindres traits lui était familier. Elle était vêtue de son armure bleu nuit que Lexa avait fait créer pour elle le jour où elle était devenue une de ses guerrières. Son corps n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi musclé et fin. Elle ne put en croire ses yeux, cela ne pouvait être elle.

 _ **Costia !**_ Hésita Lexa avant de tendre la main pour toucher son visage, la douceur était la même qu'avant sous ses doigts. Costia pencha son visage pour profiter de son toucher.

 _ **Je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu.**_

 _ **Oh Costia.**_ Lexa la prit dans ses bras. _ **Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait un jour.**_

 _ **Moi non plus.**_ Costia releva le visage. _**Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, tu dois faire vite sinon tu mettras ta vie en danger.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **Ici les minutes sont des heures dans notre monde.**_

 _ **Mais je suis là depuis...**_

 _ **Plus de 16 heures.**_

 _ **Non je viens tout juste d'arriver.**_

 _ **C'est le problème ici, le temps passe différemment. ALIE contrôle tout ici pour que les gens restent sans s'en rendre compte.**_

 _ **Tu connais ALIE ?**_

 _ **Non. Je connais juste le mythe de la cité des lumières. Mes parents l'ont cherché toutes leurs vie et ils en sont morts.**_

 _ **Tu ne parlais jamais de tes parents.**_

 _ **Je les ai peu connu, j'ai toujours vécu avec ma grand-mère. Mais là n'est pas le soucis, si tu ne détruits pas ALIE d'autres personnes mourront en cherchant cette cité.**_

 _ **Costia, tu es celle que la flamme m'envoie ?**_

 _ **Oui, les anciens commandants m'ont envoyé pour t'aider à trouver la porte qui mènera à ALIE.**_

 _ **Pourquoi toi ?**_

 _ **Parce que tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Viens nous devons partir.**_

Costia avait toujours été pleine de sagesses, son esprit était le même dans ce monde, Lexa lui fit donc confiance et suivit Costia qui la guida vers la ville, Lexa la suivait sans vraiment comprendre où elle allait, elle voulait tellement avoir des réponses et surtout avoir son pardon.

 _ **Costia attends !**_ Lexa lui prit le bras. _**Il faut qu'on parle.**_

 _ **Tu as une mission.**_

 _ **Je sais mais je dois te demander pardon.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_ Demanda Costia en se retournant. Elles se trouvaient dans une ruelle sombre.

 _ **A cause de moi, tu as été torturé et tué.**_

 _ **Pour toi Lexa.**_

 _ **Tu ne peux pas dire cela.**_ Lexa pleurait en se remémorant la dure épreuve que fut la mort de Costia. Elle s'était efforcée de ne plus y penser pour éviter de souffrir mais là de voir Costia tout le revint en mémoire.

 _ **Lexa, c'est là le soucis. Pour moi, j'ai donné ma vie pour ma Heda, la femme que j'aimais, mon commandant. Mais pour toi, je suis morte parce que tu m'aimais.**_

 _ **L'amour est une faiblesse.**_

 _ **Titus t'a bien appris ta leçon. Mais Lexa, ce que nous avons vécu, fut les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je ne regrette rien.**_

 _ **Mais tu es morte.**_

 _ **Oui. Lexa, tu te souviens de comment j'étais ?**_

Lexa se remémora la fabuleuse guerrière qu'était Costia, elle arrivait à mettre les plus fort guerriers à terre, elle était le meilleur élément de la garde de Heda.

 _ **Nous nous sommes connues pendant ton conclave, j'étais ta plus fervente admiratrice, je t'ai toujours soutenu et c'était pour cela que je suis devenue ta guerrière parce que je croyais en toi. Quand je suis devenue tienne, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde.**_ Costia prit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains. _**Quand Nia m'a capturé, elle voulait que je te trahisse, que je lui divulgue des choses sur toi mais je n'ai rien dit.**_

 _ **Et tu en es morte.**_

 _ **Oui Lexa mais je suis morte sachant que tu serais en sécurité. Regarde moi Lexa.**_ Lexa regarda dans les yeux marrons de Costia. _**J'ai toujours été avec toi, tu le sais ?**_ Lexa acquiesça. _**Mais je n'ai jamais vu cette étincelle dans tes yeux que le jour où tu as rencontré Clarke.**_ Lexa la regarda choqué. _**La flamme contient également tes pensées et en ce moment, elles ne sont dirigées que vers Clarke. Je t'avoue que cette jolie blonde m'aurait bien plu aussi.**_ Costia arriva à faire sourire Lexa avec sa remarque.

 _ **Clarke est spéciale.**_

 _ **Mais ?**_

 _ **Je fais tout de travers.**_

Lexa se recula, elle se remit à penser à Clarke, elle avait vraiment tout gâcher. C'est en revoyant Costia qu'elle se rendit compte que Clarke était devenue plus importante dans sa vie.

 _ **Après ma mort, tu es devenu Heda et tu as oublié Lexa. Lexa, Clarke n'est pas une femme comme les autres. Et tes sentiments pour elle ne sont pas innocents. Tu l'aimes comme tu n'as jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **Moi, je sais. J'ai été ton premier amour mais ton plus fort amour est pour elle. Tu ne m'aimais pas comme tu aimes Clarke.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.**_

 _ **C'est là que tu dois apprendre.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **Les anciens commandants n'ont jamais rien trouvé pour les raccrocher à la vie, ils vivaient**_ _**pour leur peuple mais penser qu'à leur prochaine mort.**_

 _ **C'est notre destinée.**_

 _ **C'est pour cela que je suis là. Clarke est ta force depuis que tu la connais, tu as bravé bien des montagnes pour son peuple et pour elle. Tu as gagné la confiance de ton peuple et de tes ambassadeurs grâce à ta volonté de créer cette coalition des clans. Et le sacrifice du peuple du ciel pour mettre fin au blocus a fait de Clarke le chef reconnu par tous les clans.**_

 _ **Mais je l'ai trahi plus d'une fois.**_

 _ **Et à sa place, je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné.**_

 _ **Je lui avais pourtant promis loyauté et fidélité.**_

 _ **Et à la première occasion de lui montrer, tu lui as tourné le dos.**_

Costia faisait la voix de la raison, elle savait toucher la où cela faisait mal mais Lexa comprenait où elle voulait en venir, Clarke était sa motivation maintenant et elle devait tout faire pour la retrouver et lui demander pardon.

 _ **Tu comprends maintenant. Le véritable amour est la plus puissante des forces. Il est rare à trouver et encore plus difficile à garder.**_

 _ **Je t'aimais pourtant.**_

 _ **Oui et moi aussi.**_

Lexa vit une porte se dessiner dans le mur derrière Costia. Costia tourna sa tête et regarda la porte, Lexa venait de réussir. Costia lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Lexa répondit timidement à ce baiser comme à un adieu.

 _ **Tu dois la rejoindre maintenant et enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle.**_

 _ **Je ne te reverrais jamais ?**_

 _ **Je suis toujours près de toi et cela ne changera jamais.**_

Costia l'embrassa une dernière fois.

 _ **Tu dois prendre cette porte et suivre la flamme, elle t'aidera à vaincre ALIE. Fais vite le temps tes précieux, nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps en discutant pour te faire ouvrir les yeux.**_

 _ **Merci Costia.**_

Lexa quitta Costia et partit vers la porte mais avant de la passer Costia lui reparla.

 _ **Lexa apprends à parler et à dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Aimes la et protèges la. Ton amour pour elle est la clé.**_

Lexa passa la porte et elle arriva dans une salle. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver sur l'Arche dans le laboratoire d'Abby, elle vit au fond de la salle un hublot, elle s'y dirigea et put voir la terre. Alors c'était ça que voyait Clarke quand elle regardait par le hublot. Vu de là, la terre était si petite mais si belle. On pouvait distinguer les océans des forêts. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait voir un jour la terre vu de la haut.

 _ **Et oui la terre est petite vu d'ici !J'adorais cette vue quand j'étais sur POLARIS.**_

Lexa se retourna et fit face à une jeune femme brune. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître, sa voix lui était familière.

 _ **Lexa...**_

 _ **Qui êtes vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?**_ Coupa Lexa.

 _ **Je suis Becca PremHeda. Je n'ai pas le temps ALIE sait que tu es ici, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il faut que tu la désactives.**_

 _ **Il ne faut pas l'écouter, mon monde est magnifique.**_ Lexa se tourna et vit une autre Becca à côté d'elle. _**Vous n'avez pas aimé ma ville où personne ne souffre, tout le monde a le sourire dans cette ville.**_

 _ **Il est destructeur ALIE. Lexa fait ce qui est bon.**_ Une manette apparut sur la table en face de Lexa.

 _ **Lexa, vous n'avez pas aimé revoir Costia, elle pourra être à vos côtés pour toujours. Avec elle, il n'y avait pas de prises de têtes, ni de choses à expliquer. Vous pouvez être Heda avec Costia sans qu'elle ne vous juge. Vous pourrez recommencer là où ça s'est arrêté,**_

Lexa regarda ALIE. Elle n'était pas humaine, elle avait l'impression de faire face à une machine sans cœur. Oui avec Costia la vie était simple car elle faisait partie du même monde que Lexa mais Clarke était la personne qui avait ré-ouvert le cœur de Lexa et qui lui avait donné envie de vivre et plus survivre.

 _ **Costia est pour toujours avec moi mais mon cœur a besoin de Clarke et votre monde détruit le sien. Durant des années, vous avez conduit mon peuple vers vous mais maintenant c'est fini. Il n'y aura plus de cité de lumières. Il n'y aura plus de monde utopique.**_

 _ **Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire, le monde a besoin de moi.**_

 _ **Non, le monde a besoin de vivre et d'aimer.**_

 _ **Mais il souffre.**_

 _ **La souffrance fait partie de la vie, c'est ce qui nous fait aimer encore plus fort.**_

Lexa ferma son esprit, elle ne voulait plus entendre ni Becca ni ALIE. Elle s'imagina Clarke à ses côtés dans la navette, son sourire qu'il l'avait tant fait chavirer et ses yeux qui n'appelaient qu'elle. Elle trouva la force qu'elle avait besoin pour mettre sa main sur la manette et l'actionna.


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous,

Bon jour férié à vous

Voici le nouveau chapitre

merci à MissHarpie, Guest, Edas44, Melly et Guest pour vos messages

Bonne journée

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 19

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu' Indra était partie vers Arkadia, la nuit était tombée sur Polis. Titus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors qu'Abby, elle, n'arrêtait pas de prendre les constances de Lexa, elle était inquiète du temps que cela prenait. Cela faisait déjà plus de 24heures qu'elle était inconsciente. Clarke, elle dessinait des portraits de Lexa de la première fois où elle l'avait vu à leur première fois ensemble. Elle aimait ce que faisait ressentir ses dessins, on pouvait y voir de l'admiration, de l'affection et de la tendresse pour la personne dessinée. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en touchant ses dessins, c'était dur pour elle de voir Lexa comme cela et ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle, Lexa avait mis sa vie en danger sans une seule fois penser à ce que serait le monde sans elle.

Harper et Monty étaient venus rejoindre Clarke à la salle du trône, Clarke avait pu remarquer le rapprochement entre les deux survivants, elle était heureuse pour eux deux. Murphy lui s'était posé sur le balcon et regardait la ville d'en haut, il n'était pas à l'aise de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Titus et cela Clarke le comprenait.

Abby se trouvait face à Lexa quand elle la vit reprendre conscience.

 _ **Heda, tout va bien. Ouvrez doucement les yeux.**_

Lexa se laissa guider par la voix d'Abby, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le visage d'Abby. Lexa regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône, elle tourna la tête et vit Titus à ses côtés, il la salua quand il rencontra son regard. Elle sentit un autre regard sur elle et tourna la tête pour tomber dans les yeux de la jolie blonde. Clarke était face au trône, elle était tellement heureuse de voir Lexa en vie, qu'elle en pleurait de joie au moins une chose s'était arrangée. Lexa, en voyant les larmes de Clarke se leva mais fut interrompu par Abby.

 _ **Vous devriez vous asseoir.**_

 _ **Tout va bien Abby, je me sens très bien.**_

Elle écarta Abby de son chemin et parcourut les mètres qui la séparait de Clarke. Quand enfin elle fut devant elle, elle ne put empêcher sa main de toucher son doux visage, Clarke appuya son visage sur le touché et posa sa main sur celle de Lexa.

 _ **Tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Oui Clarke.**_ Lexa lui effaça les larmes qui coulaient. _**J'ai réussi, ALIE a disparu pour toujours.**_

 _ **Il faut voir si ça a réussi à libérer les gens de son emprise. Mais Tu as été folle,**_ Clarke dit cela en poussant Lexa, Clarke avait retenue sa colère mais là, elle n'y arrivait plus. _**Tu as mis ta vie en danger, tu te rends compte.**_ Clarke était de plus en plus énervée. Titus voulut intervenir mais Lexa le regarda et lui fit signe de ne rien faire. _**TU AS UN PEUPLE QUI COMPTE SUR TOI ALORS ARRETES DE METTRE TA VIE EN DANGER COMME SI CETTE DERNIERE N'AVAIT PAS D'IMPORTANCE.**_

Lexa attrapa les mains de Clarke pour qu'elle arrête de la pousser. Lexa prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver, elle comprenait la réaction de Clarke mais il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle est une conversation.

 _ **Clarke j'étais obligée de le faire.**_

 _ **NOUS AURIONS PU TROUVER UNE AUTRE SOLUTION. SI SEULEMNT TU PRENAIS LE TEMPS DE PARLER.**_ Clarke avait de plus en plus de mal de se retenir de pleurer, elle en avait marre de toute cette merde.

 _ **Clarke...**_ Lexa put voir les larmes aux yeux de Clarke et cela lui brisait le cœur. _**C'est fini Clarke. Je vais bien. Et tout ira bien.**_

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Clarke, il va vraiment falloir que nous ...**_

 _ **CLARKE GRIFFIN TU AS INTERET DE REPONDRE...**_ Cria une voix dans la radio. Clarke releva la tête et regarda la radio. _**CLARKE GRIFFIN.**_

 _ **C'est Raven.**_ Dit Clarke avec soulagement.

Clarke s'écarta de Lexa et courut vers la radio.

 _ **Raven, tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Tu m'as enfermé !**_

 _ **J'étais obligée, tu n'étais plus toi même. Dis moi, tu te souviens de la cité des lumières ?**_

 _ **Oui, mais je n'y suis plus. Elle a disparu de ma tête. Mais Clarke c'est quoi ce bruit dehors ?**_

Clarke regarda Lexa et s'excusa avec des gestes. Lexa ne comprit pas la réaction de Clarke pourquoi elle demandait pardon.

 _ **La nation des glaces nous attaque. Je suis à Polis, je devais aider Heda avec la cité des lumières mais maintenant que je sais que ça a marché, j'arrive dès que je peux.**_

 _ **Mais je croyais qu'on était en paix.**_

 _ **C'est compliqué mais Raven, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es la seule qui connais les dispositifs aux dessus du mur. Indra est arrivée avec une armée mais apparemment nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux alors si on peut les aider, fais le. Moi j'arrive avec Murphy et Monty**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas tout mais je veux bien essayer de faire marcher les mitraillettes. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais je vais faire au mieux.**_

 _ **Murphy appelle Marcus pour qu'on te libère de suite.**_ Clarke regarda Murphy pour qu'il le fasse de suite.

 _ **Tu arrives bientôt ?**_

 _ **Oui, je pars dans quelques minutes.**_

Lexa regarda Abby sans comprendre la situation, comment cela se faisait que Clarke parle de guerre.

 _ **Abby, expliquez moi ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas comment mais la nation des glaces a su que vous étiez pas en mesure de commander et ils ont attaqué Arkadia. Indra est partie avec une armée et elle est arrivée, il y a peu de temps mais apparemment ils sont plus nombreux.**_

 _ **Titus sonne la corne de suite.**_ Ordonna froidement Lexa.

Titus partit sur le balcon et sonna dans la corne du commandant. Cette corne est le signal pour annoncer les combats. Des que la corne sonna, des cris de guerriers se firent entendre. Lexa était hors d'elle comment la nation des glaces pouvait encore vouloir lui nuire surtout après le blocus, elle devait mettre un terme à ce clan sinon personne ne serait jamais en sécurité.

 _ **Lexa.**_ Lexa se retourna pour regarder Clarke. _**Je dois partir pour Arkadia, je ne peux rester plus longtemps.**_ Lexa se rapprocha d'elle.

 _ **Tu ne pars pas seule, je t'accompagne.**_

 _ **Non Polis a besoin de toi.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas négociable Clarke.**_ Répondit fermement Lexa.

Clarke prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver devant le ton de Lexa, elle souffla un bon coup, Lexa vit que son ton n'avait pas plu à Clarke, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle parle mais avant Lexa devait arrêter la nation des Glaces.

 _ **Lexa, tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie en danger pour...**_

 _ **Pour toi ? Pour ton peuple ? La réponse s'est oui, je mettrais ma vie en danger. Je t'ai promis Loyauté et fidélité à ton clan et à toi. Je t'ai trahi plus une fois Clarke mais maintenant c'est fini.**_ Lui répondit Lexa en la regardant dans les yeux.

 _ **Mais tu n'es pas encore remise !**_

 _ **Je suis en pleine forme.**_ Elle s'approcha plus proche de Clarke. _**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien**_. Clarke acquiesça, elle comprenait que pour Lexa la nation des glaces avait été trop loin. _**GREGO.**_

Le garde du corps de Lexa entra dans la salle du trône avant de s'incliner devant Lexa.

 _ **Fais emprisonner tout le clan de la nation des glaces, les guerriers également. S'il y a de la résistance, tu as le droit de tuer.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

 _ **Fais atteler les chevaux pour Clarke et ses soldats ainsi que pour moi-même. Tous les guerriers sont appelés pour partir immédiatement.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

Lexa lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il quitte la pièce et fasse ce qu'elle demanda. Clarke la vit gérer cela comme si, elle n'avait pas été inconsciente pendant plus de 24 heures. Lexa restera toujours Heda malgré toute les circonstances.

 _ **Titus !**_ L'appela Lexa droite au milieu de la salle du trône. Titus arriva devant elle. _ **Tu gères Polis pendant mon absence. Les représentants de la nation des glaces et les guerriers, qui seront emprisonnés, attendront mon retour pour leur jugement mais en attendant ils n'auront rien. Je me suis bien fait comprendre Titus ?**_

 _ **Oui Heda.**_

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, elle vit sur son regard de la peur mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait peur d'elle ou peur pour les siens. Lexa se promit qu'une fois le conflit finit, elle prendrait un moment avec Clarke pour lui parler et surtout pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressent enfin. Elle se rapprocha de Clarke et lui parla doucement.

 _ **Nous allons pouvoir y aller, au grand galop nous y serons en quelques heures.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

 _ **Alors allons-y.**_

Lexa s'avança et ouvrit les portes de la salle.

 _ **Attends.**_ Lexa s'arrêta et Clarke s'approcha de a mère. _**Maman, tu dois rester ici.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **Non, ça sera trop dangereux pour toi. Je te veux en sécurité.**_

 _ **Mais s'il y a des blessés.**_

 _ **Je m'en occuperais avec Jackson le temps que tu arrives mais s'il te plaît,**_ Clarke lui prit ses mains dans ses siennes, _**je ne veux pas avoir peur pour toi.**_

 _ **D'accord.**_

Clarke serra sa mère dans ses bras, elle demanda à Harper de rester avec Abby et de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Abby avec une radio. Murphy convia les clés de la Jeep à Harper avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Clarke et Lexa le suivirent, Clarke vit Monty embrassait Harper avant de les rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Monty.

 _ **Ça suffit Clarke !**_ Lui répondit Monty avec un sourire.

 _ **Je n'ai rien dit !**_

 _ **Ton sourire dit beaucoup de choses.**_

 _ **Le tien aussi.**_ Le taquina Clarke en lui prenant la main pour le soutenir.

Lexa les regarda faire, elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle pouvait voir l'attachement entre la blonde et Monty. Clarke savait que c'était dur de tout supporter, elle avait besoin de rire un peu sinon elle aussi allait craquer. Monty était un de ses meilleurs amis, ils avaient surmonté tellement d'épreuves qu'ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans parler.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au rez de chaussée, Lexa sortit la première et partit vers les marches de la tour où les guerriers l'attendait. Clarke et ses compagnons se tenaient à l'écart.

 _ **GUERRIERS, AUJOURD'HUI EST POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, LA NATION DES GLACES NOUS DECLARE LA GUERRE. ELLE S'EN PREND AU PEUPLE DU CIEL. ALORS JE VOUS DEMANDE DE PRENDRE LES ARMES ET DE ME SUIVRE.**_

Les cris des guerriers se firent entendre dans toute la ville, Lexa avait trouvé les mots pour motiver ses hommes.

 _ **ALORS VOS ARMES ET SUR VOS CHEVAUX. NOUS PARTONS MAINTENANT.**_

Les guerriers se dispersèrent. Tandis que Grégo arrivait avec les chevaux que Lexa lui avait demandé. Monty et Murphy montèrent sur les chevaux qu'on leur présentait, Lexa fit de même avant de regarder Clarke. Clarke avait le regard tellement plein de peur, elle avait peur pour les siens depuis qu'ils étaient sur terre, il n'y avait que du malheur. Clarke regarda une dernière fois la tour, elle savait que sa mère était sur son balcon mais elle ne pouvait la voir. Elle entendit un cheval derrière elle.

 _ **Clarke, nous devons y aller.**_

Clarke leva son regard vers Lexa et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait. Grégo aida Clarke à monter sur son cheval. Une fois que Clarke fut installer, Lexa donna la marche vers les portes de Polis où tous ses guerriers l'attendaient.

Le peuple de Polis criait sous le passage de Heda leur amour pour elle et leur soutien, Clarke était ému de voir combien le peuple tenait à Lexa. En passant les portes de Polis, Lexa lança son bras en avant. Clarke regarda ses amis mais personne ne comprit ce que cela voulait dire avant de voir les guerriers partirent au galop droit devant eux et d'entendre la corne de la commandant retentir de plus belle. Lexa regarda Clarke et suivit ses guerriers. Clarke et ses amis partirent au galop vers Arkadia sauver leurs amis.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à vous,

voici ci dessous le nouveau chapitre

merci Edas44, MissHarpie et Guest pour vos messages, cela est ma motivation

Bonne journée

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 20

La nuit avait été dure pour les forces armées du peuple du ciel, elles avaient repoussées au mieux les attaques de la nation des Glaces. Certes ils n'étaient pas armées d'armes à feu mais entre les flèches et les lances, les dégâts à Arkadia étaient très important. Et leurs nombres étaient plus que supérieur au leur. Personne n'était sorti d'Arkadia pour le moment le grillage électrique les protéger, ils étaient tous en sécurité.

Bellamy était au commande depuis le début de l'attaque, il avait fait ce qu'avait demandé Clarke mais il se demandait s'ils allaient tenir encore longtemps, le jour n'allait pas se lever avant plusieurs heures et toujours aucunes nouvelles des guerriers d'Indra.

 _ **Bellamy !**_ Cria Wick, Bellamy le vit sortir de l'Arche en courant. Bellamy courut vers lui.

 _ **Wick, baisse toi.**_ En le forçant à se coucher. _ **Que fais-tu là, nous avons besoin de toi à l'intérieur pour gérer le champ électrique.**_

 _ **C'est ça le problème, ils sont en train de le détruire.**_

 _ **Mais comment ?**_

 _ **Ils visent les panneaux solaires.**_

Bellamy se releva et regarda les panneaux solaires posées sur l'Arche, des missiles natifs tombaient dessus.

 _ **Comment peuvent-ils savoir comment nous créons notre énergie ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas, Bellamy mais s'ils continuent dans deux heures nous ne seront plus protégés.**_

 _ **Tu peux faire quelques choses ?**_

 _ **Rien pour le moment. Il fait diminuer leur assaut et dès que cela se sera calmer, je pourrais monter sur le toit.**_

 _ **Fais au mieux, je vais essayer de lancer nos attaques sur les archers.**_

Wick partit en courant vers l'Arche et Bellamy repartit donner les ordres aux forces. Les militaires firent au mieux pour protéger les panneaux solaires. Mais très vite un souffle de soulagement se fit ressentir quand au loin un coup de corne se fit entendre.

 _ **Bellamy ici Indra.**_ Entendit Bellamy dans sa radio.

 _ **Indra vous êtes là.**_

 _ **Nous sommes là. Restez avec les vôtres, on s'occupe de la nation des glaces.**_

 _ **Merci Indra.**_

 _ **Protégez vos murs.**_

 _ **Oui Indra.**_

Et là comme par miracle, des guerriers à cheval déboulèrent devant Arkadia pour défendre ce 13eme clan. Le peuple du ciel cria de joie en voyant les guerriers de Indra venir à leurs aide. Bellamy fit monter ses soldats sur le murs pour aider les natifs, il donna l'ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui portait la marque blanche mais surtout de faire attention aux natifs.

Indra lança ses forces sur la nation des glaces, elle regarda ses guerriers descendre vers la nation des glaces, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Indra entendit une voix criée au loin, elle regarda pour trouver la voix et découvrit sur un cheval la protégée le Nia, elle se souvient d'elle. Elle était une sang d'ébène, Ontarie, elle avait assisté à la mort de Nia. Elle la vit entourer des gardes. Indra comprit que c'était elle qui avait organisé tout cela mais où était Roan ? Les guerriers de la nation des Glaces laissèrent leurs arches pour prendre leurs épées et se mirent en position pour attaquer les natifs. Indra vit Ontari descendre de son cheval et partir vers les natifs, elle venait de donner le premier coup d'épée. Le combat commença. Indra lança son cris de guerre et partit au galop vers le combat.

Dans l'Arche, tout le monde pouvait entendre les cris des guerriers à l'extérieur. Xavier avait été envoyé pour surveiller les femmes et les enfants alors que Marcus était au côté des ingénieurs pour essayer de renforcer le grillage.

Marcus ici Murphy, réponds. Marcus courut vers sa radio.

Murphy, tout va bien ?

Marcus, il faut libérer Raven. Heda a réussi, Raven vient d'appeler.

 _ **Tu es sur ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Attends Murphy ! Jasper,**_ Jasper accourut devant lui, _**va libérer Raven, nous avons besoin d'elle.**_

 _ **Oui Marcus.**_ Jasper courut de toute ses forces vers la chambre de Raven.

 _ **Murphy, tout va bien.**_

 _ **Oui, nous partons immédiatement et apparemment Heda vient avec son armée.**_

 _ **Ce sont d'excellente nouvelle. Nous allons avertir les gardes et Indra.**_

 _ **Tenez le coup.**_

Murphy venait de raccrocher. Marcus partit avertir Bellamy de la nouvelle. Jasper lui courut vers la chambre de Raven et il pouvait l'entendre dans les couloirs, elle criait de toutes ses forces. Jasper arriva devant sa chambre et tapa le code pour la déverrouiller. Raven sortit en trombe de la chambre.

 _ **Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu en as mis du temps Jasper. Tu t'es arrêté au bar ?**_ Demanda Raven froidement, elle se souvenait que Jasper aimait beaucoup boire.

 _ **Ce n'est pas le moment Raven, nous avons besoin de toi. Ils ont réussi à détruire en partie les panneaux solaires, nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'énergie pour le grillage.**_

 _ **Faut faire vite.**_

Raven marcha aussi vite qu'elle put vers le laboratoire, tout le monde fut heureuse de la voir enfin, elle demanda rapidement à Wick de faire un point sur la situation.

 _ **Il faut que je monte sur le toit.**_

 _ **C'est trop dangereux, Raven.**_

 _ **Il n'y a pas le choix. Nous avons besoin de toute l'énergie pour actionner les mitraillettes sur les murs. Il faut gagner du temps pour laisser du temps à l'armée de Heda d'arriver. Nous n'avons pas le choix.**_

 _ **Je viens avec toi.**_ Wick commença à préparer les affaires mais Raven l'arrêta.

 _ **Non, j'ai besoin de toi en bas pour gérer le flux énergétique. Jasper, tu peux m'accompagner ? Tu es en état ?**_

Raven ne savait pas que Jasper avait arrêté de boire depuis le retour de Clarke, il avait eu une grande conversation avec elle et cela lui avait fait du bien, il ne voulait plus oublier Maya. En discutant avec Clarke, il avait compris qu'il devait honorer sa mémoire en vivant pour elle.

 _ **Je t'accompagne, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter.**_ Répondit Jasper en prenant les affaires que Wick avait commencé à préparer.

Raven prit ses affaires et monta sur le toit de l'Arche avec Jasper. Les dégâts étaient important sur les panneaux solaires mais Raven savait comment faire pour récupérer le plus possible d'énergie, cela risquait de faire griller définitivement les panneaux solaires mais au moins il y aura l'énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner quelques heures les armes situées sur le mur d'enceintes. Il ne restait plus qu'un fil à brancher mais Raven hésita.

 _ **Raven, il y a un soucis ?**_ Demanda Jasper..

 _ **Je ne suis pas sur que Clarke apprécie ce que je vais faire !**_ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _ **Tu penses à rire dans ce moment là ? Ce n'est pas comme ci la mort nous guettait.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas ri depuis des semaines. Je trouve ce moment très approprié car si ça ne marche pas, nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de rire.**_

Raven explosa de rire sur le toit de l'Arche et fit vite suivit par le rire de Jasper. Raven n'avait pas vu Jasper comment cela depuis très longtemps, elle avait l'impression de retrouver son ami. Elle se tourna vers lui.

 _ **Je suis heureuse de te retrouver comme avant.**_

 _ **J'avais besoin de temps.**_

 _ **Mais maintenant tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Merci d'être là avec moi.**_ Raven prit Jasper dans ses bras.

 _ **Autant mourir sur le toit de l'Arche, il n'y a pas de meilleur vue. Allez, fini le embrassade. Fais ce pourquoi nous sommes là.**_

Raven acquiesça et brancha le dernier câble des panneaux solaires au dernier générateur. La surcharge électrique pouvait faire de gros dégâts mais c'était le risque à prendre. Raven appela Wick pour savoir si ça avait marché, il lui confirma. Raven et Jasper descendirent et rejoignirent le laboratoire. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, il devait faire aider les natifs, cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu sur le toit. Raven prit les munitions et partit à l'extérieur de l'Arche avec Jasper, Marcus et Wick. Elle se tourna vers eux pour faire un point avant de sortir.

 _ **Il faut armer les armes que nous avons installé sur le mur, elles sont plus puissantes que les armes automatiques. Il faut que nous tirions sur le natifs avec la marque blanche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous aurons de la puissance, faites le plus de dégâts possible.**_

 _ **Bien. Allons-y.**_ Ordonna Marcus.

Une fois en dehors de l'Arche, le bruit des armes à feu, le cris des guerriers étaient très dur à entendre. Les 4 ingénieurs partirent vers les armes se trouvant sur le mur. Ils arrivèrent à armer et ils commencèrent à tirer.

La nation des glaces était vraiment plus nombreuse que leur allié. Le peuple du ciel aidait au mieux les natifs mais cela n'était pas suffisant, Indra voyait ses guerriers se faire tuer, elle vit au loin Ontari, elle tuait comme une enragée. Indra entendit au loin un bruit mais elle ne reconnut pas de toute suite. Mais quand le bruit fut plus proche, le soulagement se lit sur son visage.

Lexa arriva proche d'Arkadia, elle pouvait sentir le combat, la rage monta en elle. Elle ordonna à une dizaine de guerriers de faire retentir son signal. Les cornes se firent à chanter et les guerriers à crier.

Indra et ses guerriers entendirent le son des cornes, ils crièrent au nom de leur Heda alors que la nation des glaces qui avait reconnu se son commença à trembler. Les guerriers d'Indra eurent leur motivation et attaquèrent de plus belle.

Lexa arriva devant le combat, elle lança le signal et ses guerriers partirent vers le combat maintenant ils étaient suffisant pour gagner. Clarke et ses amis virent les guerriers partir, Lexa regarda Clarke puis se tourna vers des seconds qui étaient derrière.

 _ **Gardez les ici. Protégez les avec votre vie.**_ Ordonna Lexa sans regarder Clarke

 _ **Oui Heda.**_ Les seconds se mirent devant les chevaux de Clarke et ses amis. Clarke voulut avancer vers Lexa mais le second la bloqua.

 _ **Lexa, non, s'il te plaît.**_

Lexa regarda une dernière fois Clarke.

 _ **Puissions nous nous retrouver Klark kom Skaikru.**_ Lexa se retourna et partit au galop vers le combat.

 _ **NON LEXA NON...**_


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 21

Clarke cria de toute ses forces mais Lexa ne se retourna pas. Clarke avait déjà faillit perdre Lexa une fois, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Elle ne le permettrait pas, elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire qu'elle était désolée pour leur dispute. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait, c'est seulement quand Monty lui prit la main pour la réconforter que Clarke se rendit compte de ses larmes.

Sur le terrain devant Arkadia, la nation des glaces faiblissait. Les guerriers d'Indra et Lexa prenaient le contrôle. Lexa ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver la responsable de cette guerre. Ontari criait sur ces guerriers pour qu'ils repartent au combat. Lexa descendit de son cheval, aucuns guerriers ne l'attaqua, les guerriers de la nation des glaces s'agenouillèrent devant elle mais elle ne leur laissa pas la vie, elle les tua tous de son épée. Elle se dirigea vers Ontari qui venait de tuer un de ses guerriers. Elle s'approcha d'elle et enleva sa cape de commandant en la jetant par terre. Elle se mit en position de combat.

 **Alors c'est toi qui mène cette guerre ?**

 **Tu as tué ma reine. Tu mérites la mort et pour cela, je vais m'attaquer à ta coalition. Un par un des clans va tomber et tu ne pourras rien faire.**

 **Tu ne sortiras pas de cette guerre.**

 **C'est ce que tu crois.**

Ontari venait de lancer le premier coup d'épée. Lexa réussit à éviter le coup mais Ontari les enchaîna très vite, Lexa fut déstabiliser, elle reçut un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Elle sentit son sang coulée mais elle s'empêcha d'y penser, elle devait trouver le point faible d' Ontari, sa vitesse était son point fort mais elle comprit une chose des attaques incessantes d' Ontari. Ontari n'avait aucune maîtrise d'elle, elle ne faisait qu'attaquer, la première chose qu'on apprend c'est d'observer son adversaire. Ontari ne se protégerait pas vu qu'elle ne faisait que d'enchaîner le coup d'épée. Lexa l'attaqua à plusieurs reprise, elle réussit à toucher Ontari à sa jambe mais c'était comme ci, elle n'avait rien senti. Ontari reprit de plus belle. Lexa décida de faire la même chose qu' Ontari, elle donna de forts coup d'épée, cela mena à effet souhaité, Ontari fut déstabiliser, Lexa profita d'une attaque d' Ontari pour lui faire un croche pied, Ontari ne vit pas le coup venir, elle se retrouva plaqué au sol avec une épée sous la gorge. Elle n'avait plus d'épée et elle avait dépensé toutes son énergie dans ses attaques à répétition. Lexa avait bien étudié son adversaire. Le combat était fini.

 _ **Tu n'as pas le courage de me tuer ! Tu es faible Lexa. Nia l'a toujours su, c'est pour ça qu'elle a tué ta chère et tendre Costia. Ton cadeau t'a plu ?**_ Lexa savait qu' Ontari faisait cela pour l'énerver mais elle ne rentra pas dans le jeu. Elle fit abstraction de ses dernières phrases.

 _ **Qu'as tu fait du Roi Roan ?**_

 _ **Le lâche est là où il doit être.**_

 _ **Tu trahis même ton propre roi. Tu ne mérites plus rien.**_ Lexa regarda Ontari dans les yeux et parla d'une voix ferme et forte. _**YU GONPLEI STE ODON**_

Lexa enfonça son épée dans la gorge d' Ontari, elle lui prit son dernier souffle. Pour cesser le combat, elle devait faire une dernière chose. Elle se décala du corps d' Ontari et présenta son épée sur le cou d' Ontari et trancha. Elle rangea son épée et prit la tête d' Ontari par les cheveux. Elle la brandit au dessus d'elle.

 _ **CESSEZ LE COMBAT**_. Cria-t-elle. _**SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS MOURIR COMME VOTRE CHEF, POSEZ VOS ARMES AU SOL.**_

Le peuple du ciel avait arrêté de tirer en entendant Lexa criée. Il vit les guerriers avec la marque blanche posés les armes au sol et s'agenouillaient sur le sol. Indra partit rejoindre Lexa, elle lui prit la tête d' Ontari des mains.

Lexa regarda les guerriers s'agenouiller devant elle, elle fit signe à ses guerriers de récupérer les armes.

 _ **ENCERCLEZ LES. JE NE VEUX PAS LES VOIR BOUGER. SI UN SEUL BOUGE, TUEZ LES.**_ Ordonna Lexa.

Les guerriers firent ce qu'elle demanda. Lexa posa ses yeux sur le champs de batailles, beaucoup de guerriers était blessé et il y avait des morts des trois clans. Lexa regarda en direction de Clarke et la vit en grande conversation.

Clarke regardait la scène depuis son cheval, Lexa était en vie. Mais en y regardant de plus près, elle vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de blessés chez les natifs.

 _ **Murphy, appelle de suite Abby. Elles doivent prendre la route nous allons avoir besoin d'elle.**_

 _ **Oui.**_ Murphy fit ce qu'elle lui demanda.

 _ **Monty, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on fasse ouvrir Arkadia pour mettre les blessés.**_ Clarke se tourna vers les seconds. _**Pouvons nous passer s'il vous plaît ? Nous devons soigner les blessés.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si...**_

 _ **Je prends la responsabilité, mon peuple a besoin de moi. Laissez moi passer. Monty, occupes toi avec Murphy des blessés. J'arrive avec tout le monde.**_

Le second réfléchit, il croisa le regard de Lexa qui regardait Clarke, Lexa comprit ce qu'elle voulait et fit signe au second de laisser passer Clarke et ses amis. Clarke partit au galop vers les portes d'Arkadia, elle contourna le lieu où le combat avait eu lieu et passa à côté du grillage. Elle arriva devant le portail et descendit de son cheval.

 _ **Ouvrez la porte.**_

Le soldat fit ce qu'elle demanda. A peine eut elle poser le pied dans Arkadia qu'elle fut prise par une étreinte. Bellamy la serrait fort dans ses bras. Lexa, elle, regarda la scène avec jalousie.

 _ **Tu vas bien ?**_ Demanda Clarke en regardant Bellamy.

 _ **Oui et toi ?**_

 _ **Oui, regroupe tout le monde nous devons aider les natifs avec leurs blessés.**_

Bellamy partit vers l'Arche pour lancer l'appel. Lincoln et Octavia vinrent vers Clarke, elle prit tendrement Octavia dans ses bras. Quand Raven apparut dans le champ visuel de Clarke, Clarke quitta Octavia pour s'avancer vers Raven, elle avait toujours été son ami et elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis la mort de Finn.

 _ **Clarke Griffin, tu vas passer un mauvais moment !**_ L'avertit Raven en souriant. Clarke arriva face à elle.

 _ **Tu m'as manqué, Raven.**_

 _ **Tu n'avais qu'à rester.**_ Raven regarda Clarke et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. **_La prochaine que tu pars si longtemps, je pars avec toi._**

 _ **Pas de soucis.**_

Clarke vit au loin Bellamy arriver avec tout le monde. Elle se mit au milieu de la cour pour pouvoir être entendu de tous.

 _ **Vous avez tous été courageux mais maintenant les natifs ont besoin de nous. Je vous demande à tous de nous aider. Ceux ayant des connaissances médicales avec moi, les autres préparaient des lits pour qu'on puisse installer les blessés ainsi qu'un repas chaud pour tout le monde. Les soldats restaient avec moi, je vais voir avec Heda si elle a besoin de vous. Lincoln et Octavia vous me suivez.**_

Tout le monde se mit au travail, Lexa vit le peuple du ciel sortir de leurs frontières et partir vers ses guerriers, elle n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé à Arkadia mais elle était heureuse de voir le peuple du ciel venir prêter secours. Lexa vit Clarke se diriger vers elles, Lexa se tourna vers Indra.

 _ **Les guerriers qui n'ont pas reçu de graves blessures, qu'ils montent le camp. Nous allons avoir besoin de repos.**_

 _ **Oui Heda.**_ Elle alla partir quand Clarke arriva à elles.

 _ **Indra, merci pour tout.**_

 _ **C'est normal WanHeda.**_

 _ **Vous n'avez rien.**_ Demanda Clarke avant de regarder Indra attentivement.

 _ **Rien de grave WanHeda. Si vous permettez.**_ Indra s'inclina devant Heda et partit vers ses guerriers pour donner les ordres de Heda. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

 _ **As-tu besoin des soldats, Heda ?**_ Lexa ne comprenait pas le ton formel qu'elle utilisait mais fit comme ci de rien n'était.

 _ **S'ils peuvent remplacer nos guerriers qui surveillent les prisonniers cela permettrait à nos guerriers de monter la prison.**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Clarke se tourna vers les soldats. _**Vous avez entendu ?**_ Les soldats acquiescèrent et partirent vers le groupe de guerriers qui entourés les prisonniers. _**Octavia va avec eux.**_

 _ **Si un bouge, vous les tuez. Est-ce clair ?**_ Ordonna Lexa. Octavia s'inclina devant Lexa avant de rejoindre les soldats.

 _ **Lincoln rejoins Jackson, tu connais la médecine. Fais au mieux, il faut les classer par priorité. Nous soignerons les plus graves en premier. C'est bon ?**_

 _ **Oui WanHeda. Heda.**_ Il s'inclina avant de partir.

Clarke était enfin seule avec Lexa, elle la regarda d'un regard qui troubla Lexa, elle n'avait pas été seule depuis leurs dispute et ce n'était pas l'endroit pour avoir une discussion. Clarke se rendit compte que Lexa était blessée, elle tendit sa main pour voir la blessure mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

 _ **Ce n'est rien Clarke.**_

 _ **Tu es blessée, laisse moi voir.**_

 _ **Occupe toi d'abord de mes guerriers. Je dois m'occuper du camp.**_

Lexa lui tourna le dos pour partir vers ses guerriers qui montaient le camp.

 _ **Lexa,**_ elle se retourna en entendant Clarke l'appeler, _**merci pour ce que tu as fait pour mon peuple.**_

Clarke ne laissa pas Lexa répondre et partit soigner les guerriers. Elle ne comprenait pas le ton froid et distant de Lexa, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Elle devait oublier ses soucis et s'occuper des blessés.

Tous les blessés furent envoyer à l'Arche, les plus graves étaient soignés par Jackson, Jackson attendait l'arrivée d'Abby avec impatience. Des femmes de l'Arche avaient distribué de la nourriture à tout le monde. Le camp d' Heda s'était monté en peu de temps, les guerriers avaient l'habitude. C'est quand enfin le champ de bataille fut libre que la jeep fit enfin son entrée. Clarke sortit en entendant la Jeep. Abby sortit la première et courut dans les bras de Clarke qui s'était avancé pour la voir.

 _ **Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Oui, je n'ai rien eu. Lexa n'a pas voulu que nous assistions à la bataille.**_

 _ **Elle a bien eu raison, je lui dois ta vie.**_

Abby serra une nouvelle fois Clarke dans ses bras avant de regarder cette l'entrée de l'Arche, et elle y vit la personne pour qui sont cœur battait. Clarke se tourna et vit qui sa mère regardait.

 _ **Tu devrais aller le voir.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **Maman, tu as le droit au bonheur. Alors même si moi, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aime. Autant que toi, tu sois heureuse pour nous deux.**_ Abby caressa la joue de Clarke.

 _ **Tu ne lui as pas parlé.**_

 _ **Nous n'avons pas eu le temps mais elle est si distante que...**_

 _ **Clarke, elle t'aime aussi, j'en suis sur. Elle a donné sa vie pour toi. Ne réfléchis pas trop avant que vous ayez parlé toute les deux.**_ Clarke embrassa sa mère.

 _ **Va le rejoindre. Je te rejoins de suite après.**_

Abby regarda une dernière fois sa fille avant de partir en courant vers Marcus. Ce dernier la vit arriver et la réceptionna dans ses bras.

 _ **J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi.**_ Lui confia Abby.

 _ **Je vais bien et toi ?**_

 _ **Oh oui.**_ Abby lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle tendit les lèvres et Marcus l'embrassa tendrement.

Clarke vit sa mère et Marcus s'embrasser. Elle était heureuse de la voir enfin avec quelqu'un. Elle espérait que sa mère est raison et que Lexa tenait à elle. Clarke regarda vers le camp de Lexa et ne la vit pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour aller la voir mais avant elle devait faire un point avec sa mère sur les blessés.


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à vous,

merci pour ses 1000 visiteurs en 3 jours,

merci à Guest, Edas44 et guest pour vos messages

Voici le nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 22

Clarke venait de passer des heures avec l'équipe médicale pour soigner tous les natifs, il n'y avait pas eu de morts pendant les opérations, elle en était soulagée. Elle sortit de l'Arche, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 16h et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Clarke regarda son peuple s'activer à ranger Arkadia, Bellamy était avec ses soldats en train d'organiser des tours de gardes et Octavia s'entraînait avec Lincoln. C'était comme ci, rien ne s'était passé. Mais au loin, elle pouvait voir le camp de Lexa. Lexa rien que de penser à elle, lui fit mal, elle aimerait tellement que tout s'arrange.

 _ **Tu comptes aller la voir ?**_ Clarke fut surprise en entendant la voix de Raven derrière elle. Elle tourna sa tête pour voir Raven à ses côtés.

 _ **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**_

 _ **Mais oui, tu ne penses pas à une jolie brune.**_

 _ **Raven.**_ S'exaspéra Clarke.

 _ **Tu vas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant que tu étais là bas.**_ Clarke regarda Raven comment elle pouvait savoir. _ **Arrêtes Griffin. Alors il se passe quoi ?**_

 _ **Lexa est spéciale.**_

 _ **Oui et ?**_

 _ **Comment tu fais ?**_

 _ **Je te connais, j'ai su que tu aimais Finn avant même que tu t'en rends compte. Alors me rendre compte que tu tiens à notre très chère Heda, cela n'est pas un miracle.**_

 _ **C'est compliqué.**_

 _ **L'amour l'est toujours. Regarde, moi et Wick.**_

 _ **Non tu accepterais un peu d'aide et tu arrêterais de te la jouer Rambo. Tout irait mieux.**_

 _ **Madame donne des conseils maintenant.**_ Lui rétorqua Raven avec un grand sourire. Parlons sérieusement. _**Vas la voir, elle nous a sauvé la vie à deux reprises en même pas 24 heures. Elle ne doit pas faire cela pour tout le monde et je suis pratiquement sur que ce n'est pas pour nous.**_

 _ **Elle est tellement froide.**_

 _ **N'oublie pas qu'elle est Heda avant tout. Elle gouverne un peuple qui au moindre signe de faiblesse voudra la faire sauter. Demande toi si elle est toujours froide avec toi ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas seulement quand il y a du monde avec vous ?**_

Clarke médita sur ses paroles et comprit que Raven avait raison. Quand Clarke se retrouvait seule avec Lexa, Lexa était tendre et affectueuse, elle était loin d'être Heda à part quand elle était contrariée. Clarke s'était fait des films toute seule mais elle n'avait jamais aimé comme elle aimait Lexa. Ces sentiments étaient si nouveau pour elle et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose c'est qu'ils soient réciproque.

 _ **Allez va-t-en.**_

Clarke se tourna vers Raven et la prit dans ses bras. Raven lui tendit une radio et regarda Clarke rejoindre le camp des natifs à cheval, elle sourit en pensant ses deux bouts de bonne femmes. Elle avait appris à connaître Clarke avec le temps et elle savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer très têtue. Elle sourit en pensant à Lexa qui allait devoir prendre son mal en patience avec Clarke.

Clarke prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans le camp des natifs. Les guerriers étaient tous autour de différents feus. Quand elle arriva devant la tente, Grégo l'avertit que Lexa n'était pas dans la tente mais qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle descendit de son cheval et Grégo lui prit les rênes de son cheval. Il la laissa rentrer et partit avertir Lexa de la présence de Clarke dans la camp.

Clarke rentra dans la tente, elle passa les rideaux qui séparaient la partie nuit et se retrouva devant le lit, le même lit qui avait été témoin de leur dernier moment de tendresse. En se trouvant ici, elle voulut que remonter le temps.

 _ **Clarke.**_ L'appela Lexa qui venait de rentrer dans la tente.

Grégo était venue la trouver à la tente des prisonniers pour l'avertir de la présence de WanHeda, elle interrompit ce qu'elle faisait pour la retrouver. Elle avait pressé le pas pour arriver rapidement mais elle ne la vit pas qu'elle en entra, elle commença à s'inquiéter, elle avait peur que Clarke soit partie. Mais enfin elle apparut derrière le rideau, mais elle avait le regard baisé comme ci elle venait de s'être fait prendre.

 _ **Désolée, je ne voulais pas...**_

 _ **Tu connais cette tente, Clarke. Tu es ici chez toi.**_ Lexa s'approcha doucement. Clarke était mal à l'aise, elle était devenue tout d'un coup timide devant Lexa, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule en sa présence depuis leur dispute et elle ne savait pas où elles en étaient.

 _ **J'étais venue voir ta blessure.**_

Lexa n'était pas très à l'aise, non plus. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose c'était d'embrasser Clarke et d'oublier ces deux dernières semaines. Elle se dirigea vers la partie nuit pour enlever son armure. Clarke la regarda faire, elle la trouvait tellement belle. Quand enfin Lexa fut en débardeur et slim, elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda Clarke.

 _ **Nyko m'a fait un cataplasme d'algue. Tout va bien.**_

 _ **D'accord.**_ Clarke resta debout à regarder ses mains. Lexa prit son courage à deux mains et tendit une main vers Clarke.

 _ **Clarke, viens à côté de moi s'il te plaît.**_

Clarke hésita mais s'installa au côté de Lexa sur son lit, les jambes au bord du lit. Lexa tendit la main et toucha le visage de Clarke, Clarke profita de son toucher, elle en avait tant rêvé. Toute les deux se regardèrent avant de parler en même temps.

 _ **Je suis désolée...**_ Dirent-elles au même moment. Lexa eut un petit rire avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Clarke.

 _ **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Clarke. Tout est de ma faute, Je t'avais promis loyauté et fidélité mais à la première occasion, je t'ai trahi.**_

 _ **Non tu as tes raisons et je dois les comprendre.**_

 _ **Quels raisons sont plus importantes que ta vie ? J'ai laissé Titus en vie parce qu'il est mon mentor depuis des années. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Alors que toi, tu as tout fait pour que nos deux clans soient en paix. Tu as accepté la vengeance demandée par mon peuple alors que cette personne était ton professeur.**_

 _ **Ce n'était pas la même chose.**_

 _ **Si Clarke, arrête de minimiser la situation. Titus a voulu te tuer et m'a blessé, cela aurait été n'importe qui il serait mort dans la seconde mais c'est Titus.**_

 _ **Je comprends. Tu sais, cela fait des jours que je me ressasses notre dispute dans ma tête et je sais que je me suis emportée, il s'était passé tellement de choses.**_

Lexa se mit accroupi sur son lit et se positionna au plus près de Clarke, ses genoux touchait les jambes de Clarke. Elle luit prit le visage entre ses mains, Lexa laissa son regard se poser sur les lèvres de Clarke, elle ne voulait plus que l'embrasser et tout oublier mais elle savait qu'elle devait encore parler de leur dispute. Elle se reprit et plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke. Clarke avait senti la tension dans Lexa, elle avait la même tension en elle. Mais quand son regard se mêla à celui de Lexa, elle oublia tout, elle ne voulait plus qu'elle.

 _ **Clarke, tu as dit ce que ton cœur avait besoin de dire. Mais Clarke, il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se parler et à ne rien garder entre nous.**_

 _ **Tu as parlé à ma mère, toi !**_ Sourit Clarke.

 _ **Mais elle a raison. Et il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas montrer ma faiblesse à mon peuple.**_

 _ **Et ta faiblesse s'est moi ?**_ Demanda timidement Clarke. Lexa approcha son visage au plus près de celui de Clarke.

 _ **Ma plus grande faiblesse.**_

Lexa ne résista pas plus longtemps et embrassa tendrement Clarke. Sentir enfin les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes, la remplit d'un pure bonheur. Elle lui rendit donc son baiser avec plus de passion et rapidement, elle donna l'accès à la langue de Lexa dans la bouche, leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin et purent danser la plus belle des danses. Lexa ne pouvait plus attendre, elle força Clarke à se coucher sur le lit en continuant son baiser. Clarke se laissa mener, elle ne voulait plus s'engueuler avec elle. Lexa se releva et observa Clarke qui la regardait d'un regard si intense que Lexa lui laissa pas le temps de parler et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Lexa s'installa doucement à califourchon sur Clarke et ses lèvres partirent à la découverte du cou de Clarke tandis que ses mains passaient sous son tee-shirt. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau douce sous ses mains mais très vite, elle arriva à la bordure de son soutien gorge. Lexa était de plus en plus encouragé par les gémissements de Clarke, elle voulait la rendre folle. Elle arrêta ses caresses.

 _ **Lexa non...**_ Se plaignit Clarke en ouvrant les yeux et en tombant sur les yeux plein de désir de Lexa.

 _ **Un instant mon ange, tu es beaucoup trop habillée.**_ Clarke nota le surnom que Lexa venait t'employer mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car ses lèvres firent occuper.

Lexa l'embrassa langoureusement, Avant de s'asseoir sur Clarke et de prendre les mains de Clarke pour la forcer à s'asseoir, elle aussi. Clarke mit ses mains sur les hanches de Lexa et commença à la caresser en dessous de son débardeur. Mais Lexa l'interrompit en lui tirant son tee-shirt vers le haut. Clarke se retrouva donc en soutien gorge devant Lexa mais très vite, Lexa l'embrassa et passa ses mains dans le dos de Clarke pour lui défaire ce vêtement de trop. Clarke voulut enlever le haut de Lexa mais Lexa la força à se recoucher sur le lit et reprit ses baiser sur la poitrine de sa bien aimé qui n'attendait que cela.

Lexa embrassa chaque partie des seins de Clarke, elle ne voulait oublier aucuns centimètres. Ces doigts caressaient doucement les tétons roses qui pointaient des désirs. Elle voulait faire monter le désir encore plus chez Clarke, elle sentit Clarke de plus en plus impatiente de ses caresses.

 _ **Lexa s'il te plaît.**_

Les hanches de Clarke bougeaient en rythme avec son désir, elle voulait que Lexa la touche. Lexa se mit à souffler délicatement sur un téton. Ce qui fit monter encore plus le désir chez Clarke.

 _ **HUM Lexa !**_

Lexa aimait entendre les gémissements de Clarke, elle fit enfin ce que voulait Clarke et prit un téton dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer, le téter et le mordiller. Les gémissements de Clarke se firent plus intense quand la main de Lexa se posa sur son autre sein et que ses doigts pinça le téton qui restait. Lexa changea de tétons et fit le même traitement à l'autre.

 _ **HUM HUM LEXA...**_

Un des mains de Lexa partit à la découverte du reste du corps de Clarke mais tomba vite sur un dernier rempart. Ses lèvres quittèrent les seins de Clarke pour se diriger vers le bas, mais elle dut quitter le corps de Clarke, elle se leva du lit et vint se mettre face à Clarke. Clarke se mit sur les avant bras et regarda Lexa. Lexa ne quitta pas le regard de Clarke et déboutonna le pantalon de Clarke, elle prit les rebords du pantalon et du shorti et les tira vers le bas. La force qu'elle avait mis dans son geste, fit tomber les chaussures de Clarke. Clarke n'avait plus aucun vêtement sur elle, elle devrait se sentir timide mais quand elle vit le regard de Lexa plein de désir, elle ne pouvait éprouver que du désir et de l'amour.

Lexa embrassa une dernière fois Clarke avant de lui tirer les jambes pour que ses fesses se retrouvent au bord du lit. Lexa regarda Clarke dans les yeux pendant ses mains écartaient les jambes de Clarke, Lexa s'y installa. Une des ses mains partit à la découverte de la zone de désir de Clarke, un des doigts caressa de tout le long les lèvres intimes de Clarke. Clarke rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux sous le toucher de Lexa. Lexa regarda Clarke arquer son dos sous son toucher. Elle pouvait sentir la mouille de Clarke sous son doigt, elle se baissa pour avoir le visage vers la zone de son désir. Elle regarda ses lèvres intimes, elle pouvait faire qu'elle était humide de désir et elle était heureuse d'être la personne qui lui donnait. Son doigt continuait ses aller et retour entre le clitoris et l'entrée de Clarke. Clarke gémissait de plus en plus fort. Lexa inséra tout doucement un doigt en Clarke et souffla en même temps sur son clitoris.

 _ **Oh oui Lexa...**_ Gémit Clarke en bouchant les hanches pour faire avancer le doigt de Lexa en elle.

Lexa était de plus en plus excitée d'entendre les gémissements de Clarke, elle inséra un deuxième doigt en elle et commença à faire des longs va et viens. Clarke gémissait de plus en plus fort, Lexa approcha ses lèvres du clitoris de Clarke et elle le prit entre ses dents, elle le téta et l'aspira.

 _ **Lexa... Humm... Plus...**_

Lexa se mit à lécher les lèvres intimes de Clarke pendant que ses doigts continuaient de bouger en elle, elle sentit les parois de Clarke se contractaient de plus en plus, elle savait que Clarke était proche de l'orgasme. Elle reprit le clitoris de Clarke entre ses lèvres et l'aspira très fort pendant que ses doigts s'activaient de plus en plus fort en Clarke.

 _ **Lexa... Humm... LEXA...**_ Cria Clarke dans son orgasme.

Son corps s'arqua de désir, Lexa sentit le rythme cardiaque de Clarke dans son clitoris qui tremblait encore de désir, elle fit de doucement va et viens avec ses doigts pour laisser le temps à Clarke de redescendre. Elle se releva délicatement et se déshabilla pour se retrouver nue à son tour, elle regarda Clarke qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et qui avait un sourire heureux sur le visage. Elle se coucha sur elle mais laissa une main sur l'intimité de Clarke.

Lexa embrassa Clarke qui lui répondit avec ardeur, leurs langues se mélangèrent et Clarke pouvait sentir son goût sur la langue de Lexa. Elle commença à caresser le dos de Lexa, ses fesses nues mais elle fit prise de désir quand elle sentit les doigts de Lexa rentrer de nouveau en elle. Son intimité était encore douloureuse de désir.

 _ **Lexa, non...**_ Mais son corps disait l'inverse.

 _ **Ton corps dit le contraire mon ange.**_ Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Ses doigts bougèrent de plus en plus vite pour donner un nouvel orgasme à Clarke. Lexa l'embrassait avec tellement d'amour. L'orgasme de Clarke montait vite, elle était proche Lexa pouvait le sentir. Lexa arrêta d'embrasser Clarke et la regarda. Clarke sentit son regard et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux de Lexa. Elle ne put détacher son regard du sien tellement elle y vit du désir mais elle pouvait y lire autre chose. Lexa savait l'orgasme proche, elle bougea les doigts de plus en plus vite et sentit les muscles intimes de Clarke se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Le regard de Clarke était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour vivre.

 _ **Je t'aime Clarke...**_ Clarke la regarda avant de partir dans le plus puissant orgasme qu'elle avait connu étouffé par le baiser rempli d'amour de Lexa.


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Edas44 pour son message.

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 23

Les deux orgasmes de Clarke avaient vidé de toutes ses forces. Lexa la regarda avec tellement d'amour, elle la porta délicatement pour la mettre dans le bon sens. Clarke avait à peine les yeux ouvert, Lexa posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se leva pour récupérer une couverture en peau de bête. Elle se coucha près de Clarke et les couvrit de la couverture. Elle regarda Clarke et croisa son regard, Lexa tendit le bras et le passa sous la tête de Clarke et la força à se caler contre elle, ce que Clarke fit sans opposer de résistance. Clarke cala sa tête contre la poitrine de Lexa, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre fort, Clarke reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Lexa lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, cela apaisa Clarke. Clarke avait tellement le cœur en joie qu'elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de battre fort, Lexa venait de lui qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire plus. Clarke commença à caresser le ventre nue de Lexa et tomba sur sa blessure, elle la contourna et voulut descendre sa main plus bas mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

 _ **Non, Clarke.**_ Clarke releva son visage pour voir Lexa.

 _ **Mais je dois …**_

 _ **Tu ne dois rien.**_ Lexa lui caressa le visage de sa main de libre, l'autre lui caressait toujours les cheveux. _**L'amour s'est cela aussi, non ? Te donner du plaisir m'a procuré énormément, là j'ai juste besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras, je ne veux rien d'autre. Je veux juste oublier ces derniers jours avec toi.**_

 _ **Lexa, je ne sais pas comment le dire mais je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant toi.**_ Clarke se releva et mit son visage à hauteur de celui de Lexa, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. _**Je t'aime aussi.**_

Lexa savait les sentiments de Clarke pour elle mais entendre ses trois mots fut pour elle une délivrance, elle pourrait enfin être heureuse à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas perdu l'amour de Clarke. Cela avait été sa plus grande peur après leur dispute. Lexa appuya sur la main qui était dans les cheveux de Clarke pour faire descendre son visage et enfin pouvoir l'embrasser. Leur baiser était devenu plein d'amour et de passion. Quand Lexa mit fin en baiser, Clarke se remit contre son cœur et entoura le corps de Lexa par son bras. Lexa, elle remit une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressa tendrement le bras de Clarke. C'était tellement paisible, Lexa était heureuse. C'est cela qu'elle voulait pour son futur mais elle devait se livrer à Clarke et ne plus rien lui cacher.

 _ **J'ai eu peur, tu sais.**_ Clarke garda sa tête où elle était.

 _ **De quoi tu as eu peur ?**_

 _ **De te perdre, j'ai cru avoir perdu ton amour après notre dispute, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me pardonner ma nouvelle trahison.**_

 _ **L'amour ne se perd pas comme cela Lexa. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas pouvoir être la personne qui me réconforte et je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir trahi en laissant la vie sauve à Titus mais je n'aurais pas pu oublier ce que je ressens pour toi.**_

 _ **Clarke, je m'en suis voulu aussi de n'avoir pu être les bras qui te réconfortent. Quand je t'ai vu pleurer, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose te prendre dans mes bras et te faire oublier ce mauvais moment. Mais je ne peux pas être autre chose que Heda devant mon peuple, tu dois me laisser du temps.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer.**_ Répondit avec une pointe de tristesse Clarke, elle continua ses doux mouvements sur le bras de Lexa mais Lexa la sentit loin d'elle, Lexa ne voulait pas que Clarke doute d'elle.

 _ **Clarke, je serais toujours Heda devant les autres mais j'ai appris beaucoup ses derniers jours, je souhaite qu' une fois que nous serons seule, je veux être Lexa avec toi. Je veux des moments comme cela après chaque journée.**_ **_Je vais faire des efforts pour éviter de devenir Heda quand nous sommes que toutes les deux mais Clarke, il va falloir que tu me parles. Il va falloir qu'on arrive à se dire ce qui ne va pas. Et s'il te plat la prochaine fois que je te demande de venir avec moi, fais le._** Clarke releva la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Lexa leva sa main et lui caressa son doux visage.

 _ **Je sais que j'ai agis de manière puérile en refusant de te parler. Mais j'avais besoin de toi à ce moment là.**_

 _ **Je sais mais il y avait nos deux peuples et je ne pouvais pas. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir en privée.**_

 _ **Je l'ai compris mais je ne pouvais pas.**_

 _ **Tu as préféré les bras de Bellamy.**_

 _ **C'est mon ami. Mais tu sais que la jalousie te va bien, Lexa ?**_ Lui dit Clarke avec un grand sourire avant d'embrasser tendrement Lexa.

 _ **Je n'aime pas être jalouse. Mais je vais faire des efforts, tu avais raison depuis longtemps, l'amour n'est pas seulement une faiblesse, sentir son cœur battre à nouveau cela donne la plus belle motivation pour vivre. Mais une chose est sur, je ne veux plus jamais voir des larmes sur ton visage, cela m'a brisée le cœur de te faire pleurer la dernière fois. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du prendre ce ton avec toi.**_

 _ **Cela m'a blessé, je ne vais pas te mentir Lexa mais je vais faire des efforts aussi. Je vais arrêter d'avoir peur que tu me trahisses et je vais essayer d'avoir confiance en toi.**_

Lexa toucha tendrement le visage de Clarke, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu sa confiance à plusieurs reprises et que là, elle devrait se battre pour la gagner pour toujours. Cela lui fit mal d'entendre Clarke lui avouait qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en elle mais elle devait l'entendre.

 _ **Je suis désolée Lexa, je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire comme cela mais...**_

 _ **Non, mon ange, je le comprends. Je t'ai trahi plus une fois mais je te promets que c'était la dernière fois.**_

 _ **Je l'espère. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter une autre semaine comme celle là, je ne savais pas s'il y avait toujours quelques choses entre nous.**_

 _ **J'avais les mêmes peur. Clarke,**_ Clarke releva son visage pour regarder Lexa car son ton était un peu trop triste, j _ **e ne veux plus qu'on dispute...**_

 _ **Moi non plus mais pour être franche si j'ai le droit à une réconciliation comme celle là, je veux bien me disputer avec toi tout le temps.**_ Sourit Clarke avec un regard plein de désir que Lexa vit.

Lexa ne la laissa pas parler plus et força Clarke à baiser sa tête pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes. Très vite leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour leur plus grand plaisir de Lexa et Clarke mais Lexa voulut plus, elle avait tellement envie de Clarke qu'elle fit basculer Clarke sur le dos et la coucha sur le lit.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, Lexa se coucha sur le corps de Clarke. Clarke posa ses mains sur les reins de Lexa et commença à lui faire des aller et retour entre la nuque et les fesses de Lexa, ses mains touchaient chaque centimètres de dos de Lexa et s'attardaient sur la courbe des fesses si douces et si musclées de Lexa. Lexa était de plus en plus excitée par ce toucher. Mais elle voulait aussi donner du plaisir à Clarke, elle passa une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps et descendit rapidement vers la zone de son désir, Clarke sentit la main de Lexa sur ses lèvres intimes, elle gémit rien qu'avec son toucher. Lexa avait appris à parler à son corps comme jamais personne avant. Lexa sentit sous ses doigts la mouille de Clarke mais elle pouvait sentir sur le dessus de sa main la sienne, tellement elle était excitée. Elle fit des aller et retour entre le clitoris et l'entrée intime de Clarke pour humidifier ses doigts avant d'en insérer un en Clarke.

 _ **Putain Lexa...**_ Cria Clarke en sentant l'intrusion en elle. Elle se sentait encore douloureuse de ses deux derniers orgasmes.

 _ **Je vais y aller doucement mon ange...**_ Lui chuchota Lexa avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle avait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur Clarke, elle savait qu'elle était la seule à faire ressentir cela à Clarke. Mais très vite, elle sentit la main de Clarke bloquait la sienne. Elle regarda interrogative Clarke. Clarke se retrouva timide mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait se faire du bien ensemble. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de dire très vite.

 _ **Je veux te faire du bien aussi.**_

Lexa sourit devant le visage gêné de Clarke, elle avait réussi à comprendre la phrase même si Clarke l'avait dit très vite et dans sa barbe. Elle savait que Clarke était inexpérimentée dans le sexe lesbien mais elle était heureuse d'être celle qui lui apprendra tout ce qu'elle savait et puis elles trouverons ensemble ce qu'elles apprécierons le plus.

Lexa embrassa tendrement les lèvres gênés de Clarke. En continuant le baiser, Lexa se mit sur le côté et força Clarke à prendre la même position, elle passa son bras droite sous la tête de Clarke en l'embrassant plus profondément, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke réfléchisse alors elle accapara ses lèvres plus fort et de son bras gauche, elle souleva les fesses de Clarke pour insérer la jambe droite de Clarke entre ses jambes et passa la jambe gauche de Clarke au dessus de la sienne. Elle rapprocha le bassin de Clarke pour que son intimité se frotte sur sa jambe et elle commença à faire des mouvements de bassin pour créer une friction sur le vagin de Clarke. Clarke arrêta leur baiser pour poser ses lèvres contre le cou de Lexa.

Clarke apprécia beaucoup cette nouvelle position, elle ressentait énormément de plaisir dans cette position mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour en donner à Lexa, Lexa dut lire dans ses pensées car Clarke sentit la main de Lexa sur ses fesses et elle la força à faire des mouvements de bassins. Clarke suivit le mouvement et entendit Lexa gémir de plus en plus, elle était heureuse de faire du bien à la femme qu'elle aimait. Clarke regarda Lexa rejeter sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Elle appuya encore plus fort sa jambe sur l'intimité de Lexa.

 _ **Oh oui mon ange... Oh putain oui...**_

Lexa gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle aimait ce que lui faisait Clarke mais elle voulait que Clarke vienne vite car elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Elle posa sa main sur les fesses de Clarke et descendit plus bas pour arriver à l'entrée de son intimité. Elle inséra un doigt en elle sans aucun soucis vu comment Clarke était humide, elle put même en insérer un deuxième qui provoqua à Clarke un énorme gémissement.

 _ **Oh Lexa...**_

Clarke bougea plus frénétiquement ses hanches et Lexa suivit le rythme entre ses hanches et ses doigts, elles étaient toutes les deux tellement emportées par leurs désirs que leurs mouvements étaient en symbiose.

Lexa se sentait proche mais elle voulait que Clarke vienne en même temps, avec sa main gauche, elle força Clarke à la regarder, et elle put y lire tellement de désir qu'elle l'embrassa avec force.

 _ **Viens mon ange...**_ Gémit Lexa.

Clarke était toute proche mais le regard de Lexa lui fit perdre les pétales, elle accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et Lexa sentit les parois intimes de Clarke se contracter, elle sentait son orgasme arrivé et Clarke aussi. Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois avant que Clarke prenne le visage de Lexa entre ses mains et l'embrassa de force. Elles jouirent toutes les deux en même temps et leurs orgasme furent étouffé par leur baiser.

Les mouvements de bassins diminuèrent petit à petit, tandis que leur baiser devait tendre. Lexa caressait doucement le dos de Clarke pour l'apaiser alors que Clarke, elle, avait ses mains dans ses cheveux de la jolie brune. Lexa embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant d'enlever sa main de l'intimité de Clarke sous ses protestations, ce qui fit sourire Lexa. Elle se coucha sur le dos et entraîna Clarke dans ses bras pour reprendre la position que Lexa adorait avoir Clarke dans ses bras et contre son cœur.

Clarke se replaça correctement dans les bras de Lexa et posa sa tête contre le cœur de Lexa, elle pouvait l'entendre battre si fort qu'elle éprouva un réel plaisir de savoir que c'est elle qui avait mis Lexa dans un tel état. Elle bougea les jambes pour mettre sa jambes gauches sur les jambes de Lexa et l'autre contre son corps. Et elle enserra le corps de Lexa avec son bras.

 _ **Je confirme, j'adore nos réconciliation.**_ Sourit Clarke en embrassant la peau qui recouvré le cœur de Lexa. Elle sentit le corps de Lexa prit de fou rire.

 _ **Je dois bien avouer que ce moment fut magique.**_ Clarke se releva pour regarder Lexa, cela lui fit bizarre d'entendre Lexa dire cela.

 _ **Cela t'as plu alors ?**_ Demanda timidement Clarke. Lexa lui caressa tendrement la joue.

 _ **Comment peux-tu en douter ?**_

Lexa l'embrassa avec amour pour toute réponse, et reposa la tête de Clarke contre son cou. Elle lui caressa tendrement le dos pour apaiser les battements de son cœur. Lexa avait plus qu'aimer ce moment, elle avait l'impression d'être connecté à Clarke, c'est magique. Leur premier vrai rapport avait apporté un énorme souffle de bonheur dans le cœur de Lexa et elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse.


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Edas44 et MissHarpie pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 24

Clarke n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu prendre autant de plaisir avec une femme mais elle avait eu tort car elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant, elle avait été en connexion total avec Lexa et son plaisir était devenu le sien. Et là elle ne pouvait même plus sentir ses muscles tellement ils étaient engourdi, cela lui fit rire doucement.

 _ **Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Clarke ?**_ Clarke releva que Lexa l'appelait par son prénom alors qu'i peine 5 minutes c'est « mon ange ». Elle décida de la taquiner.

 _ **Ce n'est plus « mon ange » maintenant ?**_

 _ **Euh, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...**_ Lexa était très mal à l'aise, durant leurs moments elle avait appelé Clarke « mon ange », l'excitation, le désir lui avaient fait dire des choses.

 _ **Je te taquine Lexa.**_ Clarke se releva pour embrasser les lèvres de Lexa. Mais vit la gêne sur le visage de la jolie brune, elle décida donc de répondre à sa question. _**Je rigolais Lexa car je suis toute engourdie à cause de toi.**_ Lexa releva son regard.

 _ **A cause de moi ?**_

 _ **Bah si j'ai bien compté et je pense que mon corps s'en souvient très bien, tu m'as donné 3 orgasmes et en plus très explosifs. Mes muscles sont hs.**_

Lexa se releva pour avoir son visage tout proche de celui de Clarke.

 _ **Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre mais Je peux recommencer si tu veux.**_ Lui susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et d'aspirer sa peau. Clarke pencha sa tête en arrière.

 _ **J'adorerais Lexa mais...**_

 _ **Mais tu es vidée.**_ Lexa lui sourit avant de reprendre sa position sur le lit et de prendre Clarke dans ses bras. _**Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ?**_ Clarke la regarda interrogative. _**J'ai une baignoire ici et j'ai demandé aux guerriers de faire bouillir de l'eau donc nous pouvons prendre un bain.**_

 _ **Mais ta blessure ?**_ Lui demanda Clarke en la regardant.

 _ **Tu n'auras qu'à me refaire mon cataplasme. Cela est dans tes cordes je pense.**_

Lexa embrassa une dernière fois Clarke avant de quitter le lit sous le regard appréciateur de Clarke. Lexa alla jusqu'à sa malle et en sortit une robe qu'elle passa. Clarke nota qu'elle ne mit rien en dessous, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lexa se retourna et fit le regard de Clarke sur elle.

 _ **La vue te plaît apparemment ?**_

 _ **Beaucoup.**_ Sourit Clarke.

Lexa aimait vraiment ce moment avec Clarke, elle ne voulait plus que ce moment s'arrête. Elle s'approcha de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la partie nuit. Elle voulait faire vite pour retourner au près de Clarke. Elle tira le rideau qui fermait sa tente et tomba sur son garde du corps.

 _ **Grégo, amène des seaux d'eau chaude, je souhaite prendre un bain.**_

 _ **Bien Heda, je vous remplis votre bain de suite.**_

Pendant que Lexa était dehors, Clarke s'assit sur le lit et regarda la tente mais ne vit pas de baignoire, elle ne savait pas où elle pouvait être mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher car Lexa était de retour. Lexa regarda Clarke, elle était assise sur le lit avec la couverture pour la cacher. Elle arrêta de l'observer et s'assit à coté d'elle.

 _ **Tu as fait vite**_

 _ **Grégo nous remplit la baignoire, nous allons pouvoir aller détendre tes muscles que j'ai apparemment fait souffrir.**_ Sourit Lexa en regardant dans les yeux Clarke.

 _ **Ce fut la plus merveilleuse des souffrances.**_ Taquina Clarke et tendant les lèvres vers celle de Lexa. Lexa fit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

Lexa força Clarke à se coucher et elle se coucha sur elle, il n'y avait plus rien de sexuels juste de la tendresse et de l'amour. Mais leur câlin fut calmer par la voix de Grégo derrière la tente.

 _ **Votre bain est prêt Heda.**_

 _ **Merci Grégo.**_

Lexa embrassa Clarke avant de se lever et te tendre sa main à Clarke pour l'aider à se lever du lit. Mais Clarke prit la couverture avec elle, ce qui fit sourire Lexa. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux au bord du lit.

 _ **Tu sais que j'ai déjà vu ton corps et à plusieurs reprises.**_ Elle tira sur la couverture. _**Donc elle, elle reste ici.**_

Clarke se laissa faire. Lexa souleva sa robe et la posa sur le lit maintenant elles pouvaient prendre leur bain. Lexa prit la main de Clarke et la guida vers fond de la tente, elle souleva un rideau et fit avancer Clarke vers cette petite pièce rajoutée au fond qui servait apparemment de nécessaire de toilettes. Clarke regarda la tente et vit une baignoire au centre qui fumait. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait voyager avec tout cela, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un chariot avec tout cela.

Lexa la regarda observer la tente, elle ajouta des huiles essentielles dans l'eau avant de s'y glisser. La température était parfaite. Elle se cala au fond de la baignoire et regarda Clarke avant de lui tendre la main.

 _ **Tu viens ou tu comptes faire l'inventaire de cette pièce**_. Clarke sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea de l'autre côté mais Lexa l'en empêcha. _ **Viens contre moi Clarke.**_

Timidement Clarke rentra dans la baignoire, Lexa avait écarté les jambes pour qu'elle puisse venir entre elles. Clarke s'assit donc dans la baignoire dos à Lexa. Lexa pouvait sentir la timidité de Clarke alors elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke et la serra contre elle avant de caler son dos au rebord de la baignoire et d'entrer Clarke contre elle. Lexa bougea un peu pour mieux s'installer et Clarke fit de même en attendant que Lexa soit bien installée, elle se cala confortablement contre Lexa et posa sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de Lexa et joignit ses mains à celles de Lexa posées sur son ventre.

Clarke se sentait bien entre l'eau chaude et les bras de Lexa, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme journée de réconciliation. Lexa, elle aussi était bien et heureuse.

 _ **Tu es bien installée ?**_ Demanda Lexa inquiète du bien être de Clarke. Clarke tourna sa tête pour regarder Lexa.

 _ **Oui et toi ?**_

 _ **J'aimerais juste que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.**_

 _ **Serais-tu devenue romantique Lexa ?**_ Sourit Clarke. Lexa se vexa un peu, elle essayait d'être juste elle.

 _ **J'essaie juste d'être moi mais si tu veux que je redeviennes Heda, pas de problème.**_ Se vexa Lexa, Clarke comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle sortit une main de l'eau pour forcer Lexa à la regarder.

 _ **Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions à nouveau. J'adore cette Lexa tendre et affectueuse que tu es mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire des choses. Je ne veux pas que tu changes.**_

Lexa se détendit suite aux paroles de Clarke, elle comprenait ce que je ressentais Clarke, elle ne s'était jamais montré comme cela mais là c'était la vraie Lexa.

 _ **Je ne me force pas, Clarke. Je suis juste moi et personne d'autre. Je suis la vraie Lexa.**_

 _ **Alors j'adore cette Lexa.**_ Lui répondit Clarke en embrassant Lexa.

Leur baiser ne durera pas longtemps mais il était rempli d'amour, Clarke se reposa contre l'épaule de Lexa et elle profita de sa présence pour se ressourcer. Elle regarda à nouveau la tente et secoua la tête.

 _ **J'ai une question débile, je peux ?**_ Demanda Clarke.

 _ **Pose la, je verrais bien si elle est débile.**_

 _ **Je ne me souviens pas être partie avec une baignoire !**_ Rigola Clarke.

 _ **Effectivement ce n'était pas sur mon cheval !**_ Rigola à son tour Lexa.

 _ **Non mais sérieusement.**_

 _ **Il y a des chariots qui arrivent après chaque départ de guerriers. Et ils sont plus rapide quand je suis de voyage.**_

 _ **Et tu transportes ta baignoire ?**_

 _ **J'aime prendre des bains une fois le soleil couché.**_

 _ **Tu es en avance alors aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Oui mais pour la plus agréable des raisons.**_ Lui répondit Lexa en lui embrassant les cheveux. _**Tu n'avais pas de bains sur l'Arche ?**_ Lexa était curieuse de sa vie là haut.

 _ **Non, il n'y avait que des douches rapides car l'eau était précieuse. Le premier bain que j'ai pris c'est à Polis dans la chambre que tu m'avais alloué. Mais celui là est le meilleur.**_ Dit-elle en se collant encore plus à Lexa.

Lexa prit un linge et le trempa dans l'eau. Elle commença à le passer sur les bras de Clarke, sur sa poitrine. Clarke aimait ce toucher, elle se rendit compte que Lexa était vraiment une autre personne, elle savait que Lexa pouvait être très tendre, elle avait toujours pris soin d'elle quand elle était à Polis mais elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une petite facette d'elle mais en fait, elle se rendit compte que Lexa avait caché sa véritable nature avant et que maintenant elle connaissait la vraie Lexa. Elle se demandait ce qu'il l'avait fait changé autant que cela.

 _ **Lexa, tout à l'heure tu m'as dit qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, tu parlais de la cité des lumières ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là bas ?**_

 _ **Pas grand chose au début, je me suis retrouvée dans une ville que je voyais dans les livres que Titus pendant mon conclave. Avec des tours, des rues et l'éclairage, c'était très étrange. Les gens étaient habillés comme toi et ton peuple.**_ Clarke rigola en entendant sa réplique, c'est sur qu'elles n'avaient pas la même façon de s'habiller. _**Mais j'avais l'impression d'être invisible, personne ne me voyait.**_

 _ **Tu as fait comment pour désactiver ALIE ?**_

 _ **Il m'a fallu comprendre une chose avant de la désactiver.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **Vous êtes bien curieuse Clarke Griffin, laisse moi te parler de mon aventure et tu comprendras.**_

 _ **D'accord. Je me tais , tu peux continuer.**_ Lexa embrassa le cuir chevelu de Clarke avant de continuer à passer le linge sur le corps de Clarke.

 _ **J'étais perdue dans ce monde, j'ai trouvé une tour comme à Polis, en meilleure état, je l'avoue. Je me suis installée sur les marches pour réfléchir et penser aux anciens commandants mais la première image qui m'est venue en tête, c'est toi. Je ne pouvais oublier notre dernier moment ensemble, la dispute était toujours présente dans ma tête.**_ Clarke était triste d'avoir autant rendue malheureuse Lexa, elle ne voulait pas. Clarke prit les mains de Lexa et les serra contre elle. Lexa sentit le cœur battre très vite de Clarke contre ses mains, elle bougea une de ses mains pour tourner le visage de Clarke vers elle. **_C'est fini maintenant, aujourd'hui tout va bien entre nous._** Clarke acquiesça et Lexa lui embrassa doucement ses douces lèvres.

 _ **Continue s'il te plaît. J'aime t'entendre me raconter ton aventure.**_

 _ **Alors je continue. J'étais dans mes pensées quand j'ai entendu une voix que je ne connaissais mais que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, la flamme m'avait envoyé Costia. C'était vraiment elle devant moi, elle était comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.**_

Clarke se figea en entendant le nom de l'ex compagne de Lexa, Lexa ressentit le changement dans le corps de Clarke mais Lexa reprit le linge et reprit son passage sur la poitrine de Clarke, elle voulait que Clarke se détente. Clarke, elle attendait que Lexa reprenne son récit.

 _ **La flamme m'a envoyé Costia car elle devait m'apprendre quelque chose. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle était venue m'apprendre. La revoir m'a chamboulé, j'ai pu enfin lui demander pardon pour sa mort.**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait t'apprendre ?**_

 _ **Que l'amour est la plus puissante des forces.**_ Lexa tourna le visage de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse la regarder. _**Je te promets de faire des efforts d'être avec toi Lexa et non Heda. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que cela sera facile, j'ai été très longtemps Heda et seulement Heda. Aujourd'hui, je le fais sans mal car j'ai envie d'être juste avec toi mais peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais une mauvaise journée et j'aurais du mal à faire abstraction d' Heda et là, il faudra que tu me le dises et pas que tu te bloques.**_

Clarke était touché par son discours, elle comprenait mieux Lexa et pour elle, elle ferait également l'effort de mettre son orgueil de côté et de lui parler.

 _ **Je te promets de faire l'effort de te parler et surtout de ne plus se quitter en froid.**_

Lexa l'embrassa pour la remercier, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup d'obstacles à traverser avec Clarke mais ensemble, elles les traverseront.


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici ci joint le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Guest et Edas44 pour vos messages

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 25

Clarke et Lexa avait beaucoup profité de leur moment câlin dans le bain mais Lexa trouva l'eau de plus en plus froide. Elle décala doucement Clarke et se leva dans la baignoire pour en sentir. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Clarke dans son dos et était heureuse de savoir que son corps lui plaisait autant que le sien. Elle attrapa une longue serviette et s'enroula dedans puis se tourna vers Clarke qui la regardait avec tendresse. Lexa attrapa une autre serviette et la déplia devant elle.

 _ **Tu sors ou tu comptes rester dans cette eau froide ?**_ Taquina Lexa.

 _ **Je sors, cela serait bête que je tombe malade aujourd'hui.**_ Lexa sourit et tendit les bras pour tendre la serviette.

Clarke se leva doucement et pouvait voir le regard de Lexa sur son corps. Elle aimait le regard qu'elle avait sur elle, aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que beaucoup de barrière étaient tombées entre elle. Elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans la serviette que Lexa lui tendit. Lexa lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la partie nuit.

Clarke pouvait voir que la nuit était tombé sur le camp, elle ne devrait pas tarder à partir mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas que ce moment s'arrête. Lexa lâcha la main de Clarke et enleva la serviette pour passer la robe qu'elle avait enlevé pour prendre son bain. Elle se faufila vers sa malle pour en sortir un shorti qu'elle passa sous le regard appréciateur de Clarke.

Clarke fit la même chose que Lexa, elle lui passa devant avant de s'arrêter devant le lit ou elle trouva au pied de ce dernier son bas. Elle garda la serviette sur elle et tourna le dos à Lexa qui sourit devant la timidité de Clarke. Elle réussit à enfiler son bas sans enlever la serviette, elle récupéra sous soutien gorge, elle le passa au dessus de la serviette et essaya de le fermer en mettant ses mains derrière mais elle n'y arriva pas. Lexa la vit faire et s'approcha de Clarke, elle lui ferma son soutien gorge et embrassa son épaule.

 _ **J'adore ta timidité.**_ Lui susurra Lexa.

Lexa tendit la main et récupéra le tee-shirt de Clarke puis lui donna pour qu'elle puisse le mettre. Clarke le mit directement et put faire tomber la serviette à ses pied. Clarke était devenue timide car elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait devoir quitter Lexa et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie, elle voulait prolonger ce doux moment. Elle devenait triste. Elle se tourna vers Lexa et tendit sa main vers la joue de Lexa.

 _ **Je ne vais pas devoir tarder à partir mais je n'en ai pas envie.**_ Lexa comprenait ce que ressentait Clarke, elle ne voulait pas du tout qu'elle parte déjà. Elle entoura la taille de Clarke avec ses bras et rapprocha le corps de Clarke contre le sien.

 _ **Je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes déjà. Tu pourrais rester encore un peu.**_

 _ **Cela va faire jaser.**_ Répondit Clarke en regardant le sol.

 _ **Pas si tu ne restes pas toute la nuit. Restes encore un peu avec moi. On se repose juste sur le lit.**_

Clarke acquiesça et Lexa lui prit la main pour la guider sur le lit, elle se coucha et invita Clarke a la rejoindre contre elle. Clarke vit Lexa ouvrit ses bras et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle retrouva rapidement sa place contre le cœur de Lexa. Et Lexa, elle, put à nouveau passer sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke. C'était leur moment tendresse après ces folles journées de stresses.

 _ **Parle moi de ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais à Polis. Tu as fait quoi des gardes de Pike ?**_

 _ **Les 5 gardes de Pike, nous les avons entendu avec le conseil. Les 3 adolescents étaient démolis et repentants, les jours en prison les ont fait réfléchir. Quand je les ai convoqué avec le conseil, ils ont plaidé coupable et ont demandé de revenir dans le droit chemin. Je leur donnais un mois pour prouver leur loyauté à Arkadia et à la coalition. Ils sont sous surveillance H24 par des soldats de Bellamy.**_

 _ **Je te reconnais bien là, la paix avant tout.**_ Sourit Lexa en pensant à Clarke en train de prendre ses décisions. _**Et les deux autres ?**_

 _ **C'est compliqué.**_ Clarke était mal à l'aise. _ **Ils sont très radicaux dans leurs propos par rapport aux natifs. Ils vous vouent une haine que je n'ai jamais vu enfin si quand je ne vous connaissais pas et que tu avais déclaré la guerre contre nous.**_

 _ **C'était avant. Maintenant, nos peuples ne forment qu'un.**_ Lui répondit tendrement Lexa.

 _ **Oui mais je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à leur faire changer d'avis.**_

 _ **Tu vas faire quoi alors ?**_

 _ **Ils ont été jugé coupable par le conseil pour meurtres et trahisons envers la coalition. Pour le moment, ils sont emprisonnés dans 2 SAS de sécurités avec 2 soldats à l'entrée des SAS.**_

 _ **C'est une bonne décision.**_

 _ **Je l'espère. Sur l'Arche, le conseil aurait voté pour la dérive et cela aurait réglé.**_

 _ **Tu parles beaucoup de la dérive c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **C'était le jugement pour les personnes qui avaient un crime contre l'Arche. Cela pouvait aller entre le vol, le meurtre, trop d'information. Ces personnes était enfermés dans un SAS de sécurité puis ils ouvraient la porte qui menait à l'espace. La personne s'envolait pour mourir.**_

 _ **Ton père a eu ce sort, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Oui comment tu l'as su ?**_ Demanda Clarke en levant son regard vers Clarke.

 _ **Je t'ai entendu en parler avec ta mère, il y a bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais j'ai su qu'il était mort.**_

 _ **Oui, il était ingénieur sur l'Arche et il a découvert que l'Arche avait des mal façons, il a voulu avertir tout le monde que l'oxygène allait bientôt manquer mais quand ma mère en a parlé à Jaha, il l'a envoyé à la dérive.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **C'est comme cela.**_ Lexa pouvait sentir la peine dans la voix de Clarke, elle l'embrassa tendrement pour lui faire oublier. Clarke se reposa contre le cœur de Lexa et la serra encore plus contre elle.

 _ **Et à l'Arche tout va bien ?**_

 _ **Oui, nous avons commencé les réparations des ailes abîmées pour pouvoir loger plus de monde à l'intérieur et nous avons commencé des cultures. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.**_

 _ **Vous vous installez vraiment maintenant, c'est bon pour ton peuple.**_

 _ **C'est notre nouvelle maison.**_

 _ **Oui.**_ Répondit avec une once de tristesse.

Lexa aurait aimé que Polis soit la nouvelle maison de Clarke mais maintenant, elle était chancelière, elle ne pouvait plus quitter son peuple comme cela. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'aurait plus au près d'elle à Polis, qu'elle ne la verra plus tous les jours et qu'elle n'aurait plus sa plus belle motivation.

 _ **Tu as l'air loin de moi Lexa. A quoi tu penses ?**_ Demanda Clarke en ayant entendu le cœur de Lexa battre plus fort.

 _ **Je viens de me rendre compte que tu ne serais plus à Polis avec moi.**_ Clarke y avait pensé aussi pendant leur séparation mais avait préféré mettre cela dans un coin de sa tête.

 _ **Je serais toujours l'ambassadrice de mon peuple, dès qu'il y aura un conseil je viendrais.**_

 _ **Oui mais ce ne sera plus comme avant, j'ai passé des mois avec toi. Ta présence était importante pour moi alors aujourd'hui, vus notre...**_ Lexa ne pouvait trouver les mots, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle était.

 _ **Notre ?**_ Taquina Clarke.

 _ **Pour toi, nous sommes quoi ?**_ Demanda Lexa.

 _ **Ce n'est pas à moi de mettre un mot sur notre relation. Mon peuple comprendra mon attachement pour toi sans aucun soucis. C'est le tien qu'à besoin de temps et toi également. Pour moi, aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble mais...**_

 _ **Pas de mais, c'est ce que je ressens aussi.**_ Lui répondit Lexa en lui caressant tendrement la joue, elle releva le regard de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse lire dans le sien. _**Clarke, laisse moi le temps.**_

 _ **Ne te prends pas la tête Lexa, c'est trop tôt pour qu'on l'annonce à nos peuples. Laissons voir où va nous mener cette histoire.**_

Lexa ne savait pas quoi penser de la phrase de Clarke, elle comprenait son point de vue mais cela la blessait que Clarke ne croie pas à leur histoire. Elle savait qu'elle devait regagner la confiance de Clarke mais elle se promit de faire tout pour que leur histoire ne se termine jamais.

 _ **Lexa, tu te prends la tête là. J'entends ton cerveau ruminer.**_

 _ **Ce n'est rien, je réfléchis trop.**_

 _ **Et tu réfléchis à quoi ?**_

Lexa ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé sa phrase, car elle savait que Clarke faisait beaucoup pour elle et son peuple. Elle lui avait montré plus d'une fois qu'elle tenait à elle. Et elle comprenait que Clarke ne voulait pas voir trop loin vu que Lexa avait toujours prétendu que l'amour était faiblesse. Lexa se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que cela marche avec Clarke. Mais pour le moment, elle devait trouver un mensonge.

 _ **Je pensais à la nation des Glaces.**_

 _ **Tu vas faire quoi des prisonniers ?**_ Clarke n'était pas dupe au changement de sujet de Lexa mais elle préférait ne rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

 _ **Je vais les envoyer dans les jours à venir à Polis où ils attendront le jugement des ambassadeurs. Donc il faudra que tu sois là. Lui sourit Lexa.**_

 _ **J'y serais, tu le sais bien. Tu me diras quand et j'arriverais.**_

 _ **Ça ne sera pas tout de suite, je dois d'abord partir pour le palais de la nation des Glaces pour essayer de retrouver Roan.**_

 _ **Il a disparu ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas, Ontari m'a juste dit qu'il était là où il doit t'être.**_

 _ **Tu pars quand ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore dans les jours à venir.**_

Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle ne verrait plus Lexa pendant un moment et cela la peina, elle ne s'imaginait pas ne plus voir Lexa tous les jours. Lexa comprenait très bien ce que ressentait Clarke à ce moment là. Elles ne dirent plus rien, elles profitèrent simplement d'un moment tendresse. Clarke caressait le bras de Lexa et Lexa caressait les cheveux de Clarke. Plus de mots ne firent prononcer durant de longues minutes avant que du bruit à l'extérieur de la tente se fit entendre.

 _ **Que se passe-t-il ?**_ Demanda Clarke en regardant Lexa.

 _ **Ils préparent le repas.**_

 _ **Il est déjà si tard.**_ Clarke se releva. _**Je vais devoir y aller.**_ Lexa s'assit sur le lit en voyant Clarke déjà debout.

 _ **Tu ne veux pas rester manger ici ?**_

 _ **Ça serait trop risquer. Puis mon peuple va commencer à s'inquiéter.**_ Clarke lui tendit sa main. _ **Tu te lèves ?**_ Lexa lui prit la main.

 _ **Si je n'ai pas le choix.**_ Lui répondit-elle une fois debout.

Clarke l'embrassa doucement une fois Lexa debout. Le bruit se faisant de plus en plus fort, Clarke arrêta le baiser. Lexa entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Clarke et emmena Clarke vers l'entrée de sa tente mais avant de sortir, elle prit Clarke par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Clarke fut surprise d'un telle baiser si proche des guerriers mais elle répondit très vite en ouvrant sa bouche et en laissant la langue de Lexa prendre possession de la sienne. Elles mirent du temps à arrêter leurs baisers, elles ne voulaient pas se quitter. C'est Clarke qui arrêta le baiser en embrassant plusieurs fois les lèvres de Lexa. Elle regarda Lexa et lui caressa la joue.

 _ **J'aimerais que tu ne partes pas.**_

 _ **Moi aussi mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'essayerais de revenir demain après midi.**_

 _ **Ça me va très bien.**_ Sourit Lexa. _**Allez, nous devons y aller.**_

Lexa embrassa une dernière fois Clarke et ouvrit les rideaux de la tente pour sortir. Clarke observa Lexa reprendre son masque de Heda. Lexa tomba directement sur Grégo qui s'inclina devant Heda.

 _ **Grégo, le cheval de WanHeda de suite.**_

Grégo partit derrière la tente et revient directement avec le cheval de Clarke. Clarke prit les rênes des mains de Grégo et le remercia. Avant de monter sur son cheval, elle regarda une dernière fois Lexa, elle s'inclina devant elle et monta sur son cheval.

 _ **Reshop Heda.**_

 _ **Reshop Chancelière.**_ Sourit Lexa.

Clarke regarda une dernière fois Lexa avant de partir au trot avec Arkadia. Elle arriva rapidement vers le portail, le soldat l'avait vu arriver et ouvrit la porte avant son ordre. Elle passa le portail et descendit de son cheval. Un des soldat de garde lui prit les rênes des mains et partit avec le cheval. Clarke le remercia et regarda son camp. Il n'y avait personne dehors et pourtant un feu était allumé au milieu du camp et tout autour était installé des tronc d'arbre, elle avait peu vécu à Arkadia mais ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui lui plaisait. Elle regarda vers l'Arche et vit Monty arriver vers elle. Elle le laissa s'approcher, quand elle arriva en face d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

 _ **Monty ça va ?**_

 _ **Je peux te parler ?**_

 _ **Bien sur, tu veux qu'on s'installe autour du feu, il a l'air bien sympathique.**_

 _ **Avec plaisir.**_

Clarke le guida vers le feu. Ils s'assirent à côté l'un de l'autre. Clarke lui laissa le temps de mettre ses idées en place, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle se doutait que c'était par rapport à Hannah mais elle ne voulait pas lancer le sujet.

 _ **C'est par rapport ma mère !**_ Clarke le laissa continuer. _**Vous avez voté sa peine apparemment ?**_

 _ **Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler à Polis. Hannah a encore beaucoup trop de haine envers les natifs, elle ne s'en veut pas et elle souhaite même leur mort encore. Je ne peux pas la libérer.**_

 _ **Je comprends Clarke mais les adolescents, tu les as libéré.**_

 _ **Oui, ils s'en veulent et veulent rentrer dans le droit chemin. Ils sont sur surveillance h24.**_

 _ **Pourquoi moi, je n'ai pas été jugé. J'étais avec eux.**_

 _ **Oui, comme Bellamy mais je vous connais et quand vous avez pu sortir de là et aider les natifs, vous l'avez fait.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Monty pour le regarder. **_Monty, je m'en veux d'enfermer ta mère car c'est ta seule famille mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sur l'Arche, elle part à la dérive._**

 _ **Tu vas l'enfermer longtemps ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas, je pourrais la libérer et la bannir de notre camp puis demander à Lexa de faire même pour son territoire mais cela voudrait dire de condamner ta mère à la mort. Je pense que tu préfères l'avoir auprès de toi.**_

 _ **Oui. Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à la voir.**_

 _ **Oui bien sur, mais Monty, si tu dois la voir, je mettrais une double sécurité et tu auras un soldat avec une arme pointée sur ta mère.**_

 _ **Je comprends. Merci d'avoir été honnête envers moi.**_

 _ **Tu es mon ami depuis longtemps maintenant je te dois bien cela.**_

Ils ne purent continuer de parler car du bruit se fit entendre, Clarke tourna la tête et vit Raven arriver vers eux et derrière elle se trouver les derniers survivants des 100. Raven s'installa auprès de Clarke et lui tendit une assiette qu'elle prit volontiers.

 _ **Nous avons appris que tu étais de retour. Donc nous nous sommes dit qu'on pouvait se faire un petit repas comme avant.**_

Bellamy arriva avec d'autres mets et s'installa auprès de Raven. Tous les autres survivants survirent le mouvement. Clarke était heureuse de les avoir tous auprès d'elle. Raven regardait Clarke et la vit sourire devant l'arrivée de tous les survivants.

 _ **Cuvé spéciale Jasper, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**_ S'extasia Jasper en arrivant avec une cuve contenant une douce odeur d'alcool. Clarke le regarda poser la cuve devant Monty et vit Harper arriver avec des verres. _**Ce soir c'est détente.**_ Il servit le premier verre et le tendit à Clarke.

 _ **Merci. Elle est forte à quel point cette cuvée**_? Sourit Clarke.

 _ **Elle a quelques mois.**_

Clarke rigola et laissa Jasper servir tout le monde. Elle regarda le groupe, elle vit Harper prendre la main de Monty, Octavia se caler contre l'épaule de Lincoln, Miller tenir la main de Bryan, Raven prendre le bras de Bellamy en rigolant. Ils avaient tous survécu au pire maintenant ils allaient pouvoir vivre.

 _ **Alors princesse, tu es de retour !**_ Lui sourit Bellamy, il s'était rendu compte du sourire heureux de Clarke.

 _ **Oui, je suis de retour.**_ Elle leva un peu la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. _**Nous avons survécu au pire, nous avons perdu des amis proches, de la famille. Aujourd'hui, nous allons arrêter de survivre et nous allons enfin vivre et surtout nous devons vivre pour eux.**_ Elle leva son verre et se tourna vers Raven. _**Pour Wells.**_

 _ **Pour Finn.**_ Lui dit Raven.

Ainsi de suite tout le monde dit le monde d'une personne qu'il avait perdu. La soirée faisait que commencer mais Clarke savait aujourd'hui que maintenant elle allait vivre et être heureuse.


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à MissHarpie pour ton message

Bonne lecture

et à demain.

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 26

Lexa se leva de bonne humeur ce matin, elle avait passé le dîner avec Indra et ses guerriers mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler dans sa tente, elle avait passé la nuit d'avant sur son cheval puis elle avait du se battre contre Ontari et ensuite gérer le camp avec ses guerriers mais la plus belle partie était le moment de réconciliation certes il l'avait épuisé mais elle ne pouvait regretter.

Quand elle était rentrée dans son lit, elle avait sentie l'odeur de Clarke sur ses draps et ses couvertures. Elle s'était enroulé dans la couverture pour avoir un peu de Clarke avec elle, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir avec elle cette nuit mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour déclarer son couple à son peuple. Toute la nuit avait été peuplé de ses souvenirs torrides et tendres de sa fin d'après midi avec Clarke.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'était levée ce matin. Elle partit se préparer tranquillement, elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux et revêtit son armure de commandante. Une fois prête, elle partit faire le tour de son camp, les guerriers étaient pour la plupart levé, elle vit des guerriers en train d'aiguiser leurs épée et d'autres en train de s'entraîner. Elle trouva Indra devant la tente qui servait de prison.

 _ **Heda !**_ Salua Indra en s'inclinant devant Heda.

 _ **Heya Indra. Le rapport sur les prisonniers.**_

 _ **Négatif, il ne coopère pas du tout. Personne ne sait où est Roan.**_

 _ **Bien, il va falloir prévoir une expédition. Une centaine de guerriers devront partir avec nous deux. Je te veux à mes côtés.**_

 _ **Bien sur Heda.**_

 _ **Il faut que nous allions à Arkadia pour savoir comment vont nos guerriers et comment vont ceux de la nation des Glaces. Abby devrait nous dire quand ils seront prêts pour partir. Et nous prévoirons notre départ en même temps.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

 _ **Regroupe 5 guerriers, nous partons pour Arkadia.**_

Indra s'inclina devant Heda et partit chercher les guerriers que venait de lui demander Heda. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant Heda avec son cheval. Lexa monta sur son cheval et ils partirent tous à Arkadia. Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Arkadia. Elle allait pouvoir enfin voir un peu la vie de Clarke dans l'Arche.

Bellamy était posté en haut du grillage avec le Miller, ils avaient tous les deux une belle gueule de bois mais ils avaient passé une belle soirée que cela valait toute les maux de têtes. Ils avaient du prendre leurs postes tôt donc ils n'avaient encore vu personne mais ils rigolaient tous les deux en imaginant les filles se lever. Bellamy vit au loin des chevaux arrivant vers eux, il regarda dans les jumelles et put voir Heda et des guerriers arrivés.

 _ **Miller ouvre le portail. Je descends voir ce qu'il se passe !**_

Bellamy n'aimait pas du tout Heda mais pour Clarke et son peuple, il devait faire des efforts. Il se mit au centre de la cour et attendit les guerriers.

Lexa vit le portail s'ouvrir et découvrit à l'ouverture du portail Bellamy. Sa présence ne plaisait pas à Lexa car elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Clarke mais elle savait aussi que Clarke aimait beaucoup son ami. Elle prit donc sur elle et avança jusqu'à lui. Elle stoppa son cheval à quelques centimètres de lui avant d'y descendre.

 _ **Miller ferme le portail.**_ Cria Bellamy.

Lexa tendit ses rênes à un de ses guerriers avant de s'avancer vers Bellamy. Qui part respect inclina sa tête en sa présence, Lexa fut choquer de le voir faire mais comprit qu'il voulait faire des efforts.

 _ **Heda.**_ Le salua Bellamy.

 _ **Soldat Bellamy, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **Oui. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?**_

 _ **Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec votre Chancelière.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas où elle est, je vais essayer de l'appeler.**_

Lexa le fit prendre sa radio et la toucha avant de lancer un appel à Clarke.

 _ **Clarke c'est Bellamy.**_ Pas de réponse. _ **Clarke c'est Bellamy réponds s'il te plaît.**_ Bellamy avait envie de lancer des vannes mais quand il vit Lexa le regardait bizarre il se retint. _**Clarke réponds s'il te plaît.**_

Lexa commençait à s'inquiéter du manque de réponses de Clarke. Elle avait toujours une radio avec elle même hier quand elle était venue au camp. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

 _ **Princesse, réponds s'il te plaît, nous avons de la visite.**_ Lexa tiqua à l'utilisation du mot princesse mais ne le montra pas. Bellamy regarda Lexa. _ **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je vais appeler Marcus pour s'occuper de vous et je vais réessayer de joindre Clarke.**_ Lexa vit Bellamy tournait un bouton et remettre la radio vers sa bouche. _**Marcus c'est Bellamy.**_ Contrairement avec Clarke, Marcus répondit de suite.

 _ **Oui Bellamy.**_

 _ **Merci tu réponds. Il y a avec moi Heda et Indra ainsi que des guerriers, Heda veut s'entretenir avec Clarke mais je n'arrive pas à la joindre.**_

 _ **Elle est sur le toit avec Raven.**_

 _ **Elles allaient bien ?**_

 _ **Comme vous tous je suppose.**_

 _ **AH ah je suis mort de rire. Bon tu viens ou je te les amènes.**_

 _ **Non j'arrive de suite.**_

Lexa n'avait pas tout compris au message, mais au moins elle savait que Clarke allait bien. Bellamy savait que Lexa avait tout entendu donc ne lui répéta pas la conversation. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Marcus pour arriver proche de Lexa. Il s'inclina devant elle.

 _ **Heda, bienvenue chez nous.**_

 _ **Marcus merci de votre présence.**_ Marcus salua également Indra en lui tendant son avant bras.

 _ **Indra vous allez bien ?**_

 _ **Oui Marcus et vous ?**_

 _ **Très bien. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?**_

 _ **Je souhaiterais voir la chancelière mais apparemment elle n'est pas joignable.**_ Son ton était très froid mais cela n'était que pour les apparences, elle voulait voir Clarke pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

 _ **J'ai essayé de la joindre mais je n'ai pas réussi. Bellamy essaie de nouveau s'il te plaît.**_ Demanda Marcus en se tournant vers Bellamy.

Bellamy reprit sa radio et changea le canal pour pouvoir joindre Clarke.

 _ **Princesse, réponds s'il te plaît. Nous avons besoin de toi.**_ Pas de réponses. _**Princesse, réponds s'il te plaît où va y avoir de nouveau une guerre.**_

 _ **De quoi tu parles ?**_ Répondit enfin Clarke.

 _ **Enfin tu réponds.**_

 _ **Je suis sur le toit Bellamy en train de voir les dégâts qu'à provoquer Raven**_

 _ **Les dégâts, les dégâts... La faute à qui ?**_ Cria Raven dans son dos. Bellamy entendit les filles se chamaillés, Lexa et Marcus regardaient la scène mais pas avec le même intérêt. Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Bellamy croisa le regard de Marcus et comprit vite le messages.

 _ **Clarke.**_

 _ **Oui Bellamy. Vas-y parle, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.**_

 _ **Ça va la tête ?**_ Chuchota Bellamy mais pas suffisamment pour que les natifs et Marcus entendent, Marcus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _ **Je suis morte de rire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui va exploser et en plus je dois bosser avec Raven.**_

 _ **Et je t'ai entendu.**_ Râla Raven derrière Clarke.

 _ **Bon tu voulais quoi ? Et pourquoi tu parles de guerre ?**_

 _ **Peut-être parce que cela fait une dizaine de minutes que j'essaie de te joindre pour te dire qu' Heda est là avec des guerriers et qu'elle souhaite te voir.**_

 _ **Oh putain. Elle ne doit pas être très heureuse d'attendre. J'arrive de suite. Appelle Marcus pour qu'il les guide dans l'Arche, j'arrive.**_

 _ **Marcus est déjà là. Il t'a entendu, il te rejoint avec nos invités.**_

Marcus se tourna vers Heda et Indra. Et les invita à les suivre à l'intérieur de l'Arche. Lexa le suivit sans dire un mot, elle bouillait à l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il se passait et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Indra pouvait sentir Heda énerver et cela la fit sourire. Elle avait bien vu le rapprochement entre les deux femmes et était heureuse que sa Heda est enfin trouvée un amour aussi fort. Mais elle savait que Clarke avait aussi un fort caractère. Elle sourit en imaginant leur futur ensemble.

Clarke, elle, était stressée, elle ne savait pas que Lexa devait venir ce matin, elle ne lui avait pas dit hier soir. Elle regarda Raven avec un air inquiet qui fit rire Raven.

 _ **Putain ça va être trop drôle, je viens avec toi.**_

 _ **Raven, tu ne m'aides pas.**_

 _ **Allez, descendons. Ça va le faire, respire un bon coup et peut-être que la migraine disparaîtra.**_

 _ **Ça marche sur toi ?**_

 _ **Du tout.**_

 _ **Pourquoi vous m'avez fait boire autant ?**_ Se plaignit Clarke en arrivant à l'échelle pour descendre au centre de l'Arche.

 _ **Oh arrêtes de râler et descends.**_

Clarke fit ce qu'elle dit et descendit les marches pour arriver dans l'Arche. De son côté Marcus arriva tout juste au pied de l'échelle qui menait au toit. Il s'y arrêta. Lexa entendit du bruit et leva la tête pour voir le dos de Clarke descendre l'échelle. Lexa regarda Clarke poser le pied à terre et se tourner vers elle, Lexa croisa son regard et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Clarke, elle était habillée d'un bustier prune sans manche qui mettait sa poitrine en avant et d'un pantalon noir très serré. Lexa la trouvait très belle dans cette tenue. Mais elle ne put la détailler plus car Clarke lui parla.

 _ **Heda !**_ S'inclina Clarke.

 _ **Chancelière Griffin.**_ Lexa lui tendit son avant bras que Clarke serra. Clarke se tourna après vers Indra et la salua de la même façon. Elle se retourna vers Lexa mais ne put parler car Raven criait.

 _ **Oh, on peut m'aider peut-être.**_

Marcus aida Raven à descendre de l'échelle. Raven salua les invités qui lui rendirent mais Raven se présenta devant Heda.

 _ **Heda, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé de la cité des lumières.**_ Lexa fut toucher par les remerciements de Raven, elle savait que Raven était importante pour Clarke.

 _ **Je vous en pris Raven, vous faites parti de mon peuple.**_

Marcus s'approcha de Clarke pendant que Raven parlait à Heda.

 _ **Alors le toit ?**_

 _ **Il y a de beaux dégâts mais bon elle va les réparer.**_ Parla un peu plus fort Clarke pour que Raven l'entende.

 _ **Toujours aussi râleuse celle là. Ça ne te vas pas de prendre une cuite.**_ Lexa commençait à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre. Clarke croisa son regard et lui sourit timidement avant de se tourner vers Raven.

 _ **Bon Raven, tu n'as pas du travail à faire.**_

 _ **C'est bon j'y vais.**_

 _ **Tu me fais un point ce midi.**_ Lui demanda Clarke avant que Raven quitte le groupe.

 _ **Pas de soucis...**_ Lui cria Raven plus loin.

Clarke regarda de nouveau Lexa.

 _ **Bon, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous tous. Que puis-je faire pour toi Heda ?**_

 _ **J'aimerais voir les prisonniers de la nation des Glaces et mes guerriers.**_ Clarke nota la froideur dans la voix de Lexa mais elle savait que ce n'était que pour les apparences.

 _ **Bien.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Marcus. _**Tu peux demander à ma mère d'aller au salle où il y a les prisonniers.**_

 _ **Je vais aller la chercher cela sera plus simple.**_ Répondit Marcus avec un grand sourire.

 _ **Oui plus simple effectivement.**_ Le taquina Clarke.

 _ **Tu veux qu'on parle de ta gueule de bois.**_ Lui rétorqua Marcus avec un grand sourire.

 _ **Non ça ira.**_

Marcus partit vers l'infirmerie. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et lui fit signe de la suivre. Clarke prit la tête avec Lexa à ses côtés. Indra voulut laisser leur laisser un peu d'intimité donc elle attendit un peu avant de suivre Heda avec ses guerriers. Lexa regarda derrière elle et vit Indra loin. Elle remercia intérieurement Indra pour sa discrétion.

 _ **Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?**_ Chuchota Lexa.

 _ **Ça va juste un peu mal à la tête.**_

 _ **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?**_

 _ **Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_ Répondit plus froidement Lexa.

 _ **La jalousie est de retour.**_ Chuchota Clarke avec un sourire. _**Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est juste que les survivants ont voulu fêter la fin des combats et mon retour et la cuvée de Jasper était très forte.**_

 _ **Donc tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Oui juste une belle migraine et toi ?**_

 _ **Ça va.**_

Elles ne purent parler plus car elles virent au loin Abby et Marcus devant une pièce avec des soldats. Clarke s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Abby s'inclina devant Lexa.

 _ **Marcus m'a dit que vous vouliez les voir.**_

 _ **Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir quand est-ce qu'ils seront en état de bouger.**_

 _ **Dans deux maximum.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Abby se tourna vers les soldats et leur demanda d'ouvrir la porte. Lexa rentra dans la pièce, et constata que les guerriers étaient enchaînés à leurs lit et des soldats étaient posé un peu partout dans la pièce. Lexa était fière de Clarke, elle avait fait du bon travail pour la sécurité.

Abby passa en revue les blessures de chaque guerriers de la nation des Glaces mais elle confirma à Lexa qu'elle pourrait les récupérer dans deux jours.

Lexa sortit de la pièce avec Abby et Indra pendant que Clarke faisait un point avec un des soldat. Elle salua tout les soldats avant de rejoindre ses invités et sa mère en dehors de la salle. Elle alla demander à sa mère de conduire Lexa à l'autre salle quand elle vit Monty venir à elle. Clarke s'avança vers lui en laissant derrière elle ses invités.

 _ **Bonjour Clarke. Heda !**_ Salua Monty en regardant derrière Clarke. Heda le salua d'un signe de tête.

 _ **Que puis-je faire pour toi, Monty ?**_

 _ **Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord par rapport à notre discussion d'hier soir ?**_

 _ **Tu veux savoir si tu peux voir ta mère ?**_ Monty acquiesça d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. _**Tu connais ma condition, tu veux toujours ?**_

 _ **Oui, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Clarke prit sa radio et appela Bellamy. _**Bellamy c'est Clarke.**_

 _ **Oui princesse.**_ Lexa détestait de plus en plus ce surnom.

 _ **Envoie moi Miller à la salle des prisonniers natifs.**_

 _ **Pas de soucis. Il arrive.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Clarke coupa la radio. Lexa la regardait faire sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais elle pouvait voir que Clarke était assez tendu. Un soldat arriva en courant vers Clarke.

 _ **Clarke, tu m'as demandé ?**_ Demanda Miller en se mettant droit face à Clarke, Miller aimait vraiment être un militaire et cela fit sourire Clarke.

 _ **Oui, je veux que tu accompagnes Monty voir sa mère.**_

 _ **Bien. Je dois ouvrir le SAS ?**_

 _ **Oui, Monty peut lui parler en face par contre, je veux deux gardes à l'entrée et toi, je veux que tu pointes ton arme sur Hannah.**_

 _ **Tu veux que je la tienne en joue ?**_

 _ **Oui, Monty est au courant.**_ Miller regarda Monty et ce dernier acquiesça. _**Par contre, au moindre risque, à la moindre tentative tu tires.**_

 _ **Sur elle ?**_

 _ **Oui, Miller pas mortellement bien sur. Je ne prendrais pas de risques avec Heda et ses guerriers présents aujourd'hui chez nous.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

 _ **Est-ce clair pour vous deux ?**_ Miller fit un signe de tête affirmatif, Clarke regarda Monty. _**Monty ?**_

 _ **Oui Clarke c'est clair.**_

 _ **Tu viendras me faire un point après ta visite ?**_

 _ **Oui. Merci Clarke.**_

Monty prit dans ses bras. Clarke lui rendit tendrement son étreinte. Cela lui faisait mal d'ordonner à Miller de tirer si nécessaire mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Hannah était très violente envers les natifs et avec la visite de Heda, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Monty relâcha Clarke et laissa Miller le conduire.

Clarke souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner et de regarder ses invités et sa mère. Lexa avait sentit la tension dans le corps de Clarke. Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle avait entendu toute la conversation et surtout l'ordre qu'elle avait donné au soldat, Clarke était forte mais autorisé quelqu'un a tiré sur un des siens était un choix difficile. Elle était pressée de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec Clarke pour pouvoir lui parler enfin et surtout être là pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse. Clarke reprit doucement la parole.

 _ **Bon, je suis de nouveau à vous. Veuillez m'excuser. Nous pouvons aller à la salle des guerriers. Maman, nous te suivons.**_

Abby ne répondit rien et partit en première vers la salle où se reposait les guerriers de Lexa. Clarke avança au côté de Lexa mais elle ne parla pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Monty et à sa mère. Cela faisait beaucoup pour elle. Lexa était mal à l'aise mais elle ne le montra pas. Elles arrivèrent très vite devant la porte qu'Abby ouvrit.

Tous les guerriers se levèrent à l'arrivée de Heda dans la pièce. Heda salua tous les guerriers. Beaucoup voulurent partir avec elle vers le camps mais elle leur ordonna de suivre les conseils de docteur Griffin.

Une fois la visite finit, Lexa sortit de la pièce et se tourna vers Indra.

 _ **Retourne au camp avec les guerriers.**_

 _ **Bien Heda mais et toi ?**_

 _ **J'aimerais visiter le camp Arkadia.**_ Répondit elle en se tournant vers Clarke. _**Est-ce possible ?**_

 _ **Bien sur.**_ Sourit Clarke, elle était contente que Lexa veuille voir l'Arche et son camp.

 _ **Tu ne veux pas de guerriers avec toi ?**_

 _ **Je ne risque rien, je pense.**_ Dit elle en regardant Clarke.

 _ **Non tu ne risques rien dans l'enceinte du camp mais maintenant si tu n'as pas confiance Indra, je peux appeler Lincoln et Octavia qui peuvent assurer la sécurité de Heda pendant le temps de sa visite.**_

 _ **J'ai confiance en vous WanHeda et si Heda ne souhaite pas de guerriers. Je respecte son choix.**_

 _ **Bien alors pars.**_

Indra s'inclina devant Lexa et ordonna aux guerriers de la suivre. Abby s'éclipsa et il ne resta bientôt que Lexa et Clarke.


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Guest, Edas44 et MissHarpie pour vos messages.

Dans une semaine, je vais devoir reprendre le travail, j'espère que j'arriverais à écrire le plus possible et surtout que j'arriverais à poster tous les jours.

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 27

Clarke se retrouva toute seule avec Lexa dans un couloir dans l'Arche, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était d'embrasser Lexa et de se serrer dans ses bras. Clarke prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Lexa.

 _ **Bon tu veux commencer par quoi ?**_

Lexa regarda autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient seules dans le couloir. Alors elle s'approcha encore plus près de Clarke et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 _ **Pourquoi pas par ta chambre !**_

Clarke eut une montée de désir en sentant le souffle de Lexa contre son oreille. Elle ne put dire un mot tellement elle était troublée. Elle fit un signe de tête à Lexa pour commencer à avancer. Aucuns mot ne fit prononcer durant le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Clarke.

Clarke arriva devant une porte et tapa un code, la porte s'ouvrit. Clarke laissa Lexa rentrer en première et passa derrière elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour taper le code et verrouiller la porte. Lexa en profita pour étudier la toute petite chambre, elle était vraiment petite, sur la droite se tenait un lit double collé au mur avec une petite table de chevet qui était à côté de la porte, au fond de la pièce se tenait un bureau et à gauche une grande penderie. Il n'y avait qu'un petit couloir de libre entre le mobilier. Et entre le bureau et la penderie il y avait une porte qu'elle supposa être la salle de bain.

Clarke regardait Lexa examiner sa chambre, c'est sur que comparer sa chambre à Polis celle ci est ridicule mais bon, elle y passait tellement peu de temps depuis qu'elle était revenue.

 _ **Elle est petite mais bon, j'ai le nécessaire.**_

Lexa se tourna en entendant Clarke, elle lui sourit avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle voulait tellement la toucher et l'embrasser, qu'elle posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Clarke fit le reste du chemin et embrassa Lexa. Le baiser n'était que tendresse, leurs langues dansaient un merveilleux ballet que personne ne voulait arrêter. Lexa attrapa la taille de Clarke avec ses deux bras pour la rapprocher le plus possible d'elle. Clarke, elle mit ses mains autour de la nuque de Lexa pour approfondir leur baiser. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel, juste deux amoureuse qui profitait d'un moment à deux. Clarke arrêta doucement son baiser et regarda Lexa, elle lui prit la main et la guida vers le lit. Clarke s'assit sur son lit mais Lexa ne voulait pas, elle partit à l'exploration de la petite chambre.

 _ **Elle est vraiment toute petite.**_ Remarqua Lexa. _**Et tu n'as même pas de fenêtre.**_

 _ **Je sais mais tu sais sur l'Arche, il y avait pas de fenêtre dans les appartements. Les seuls hublots qu'ils y avaient été dans les salles de contrôles ou dans les couloirs.**_

 _ **Ça a du te changer à Polis !**_ Sourit Lexa.

 _ **J'ai adoré ma chambre à Polis. Elle était si grande puis la vue du balcon, j'y passais mes soirées.**_

 _ **Elle sera toujours à toi. Je ne pourrais pas voir une autre personne que toi dans cette chambre.**_

Clarke sourit au propos de Lexa, elle était heureuse qu'elle ressente la même chose. Elle aurait du mal à savoir que quelqu'un d'autres dorment dans cette chambre qui avait renfermé son amour pour Lexa. Clarke regarda Lexa se pencher sur son bureau et eut tout à coup un mouvement pour récupérer ce que venait de prendre dans ses mains Lexa. Elle se leva et se retrouva face à Lexa mais cette dernière ne lui laissa pas prendre les papiers. Clarke laissa tomber et repartit savoir sur son lit et laissa Lexa regarder les dessins.

Lexa avait sous les yeux des dessins aux fusains. Elle y découvrit un dessin d'elle sur son trône, elle se reconnut la toute première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Clarke et sur l'autre, elle était installée sur un lit en tenue d'Eve, Clarke l'avait dessiné de dos, elle avait détaillé tout ses tatouages, c'était lors de leur première fois.

 _ **C'est magnifique Clarke.**_

 _ **J'avais besoin d'occuper mon esprit pendant que j'attendais que tu te réveilles.**_

 _ **Tu as un vrai talent.**_ Lexa était si fière de Clarke.

Clarke pouvait entendre la fierté dans la voix de Lexa, elle était tellement heureuse que Lexa la complimente sur ses dessins. Elle la regarda prendre d'autres dessins. Et vit le regard de Lexa changé. Clarke se leva et se plaça derrière Lexa puis regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle y découvrit les plans qu'elle avait fait pour Lexa.

 _ **Ce sont les plans de l'Arche et d'Arkadia.**_

 _ **Ils sont très détaillés.**_

 _ **Je les ai fait quand tu étais inconsciente, je me suis souvenue des plans des clans que j'avais vu dans ta tente. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que tu les aies les nôtres aussi.**_

 _ **C'est parfait. Donc je peux les prendre.**_ Clarke acquiesça. **_Merci alors._**

Lexa se retourna et embrassa tendrement Clarke avant de repartir à la découverte de cette petite chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte à côté de la penderie et tomba sur une toute petite salle d'eau. Il y avait une douche, un WC et un lavabo mais cela dans un tout petit espace.

 _ **Je comprends que tu apprécies les bains à Polis.**_ Lui sourit Lexa.

 _ **C'est clair, ça va me manquer.**_ Lexa la regarda tendrement.

 _ **C'est la seule chose qui va te manquer ?**_ Clarke la regarda sincèrement et décida d'être honnête.

 _ **La vue du balcon, le monde et les bains ne sont qu'une petite partie. Ce qui me manquera le plus ce sont nos moments à nous deux, te regarder entraîner les natblida, les soirées où on discutait. C'est tout cela qui va me manquer.**_ Lexa était heureuse de savoir que Clarke ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

 _ **Ah moi aussi cela va me manquer. Je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre à Polis sans ta présence, elle était devenue importante dans ma vie là bas.**_

 _ **Je viendrais des fois te voir.**_

 _ **Je l'espère bien.**_

Lexa attrapa Clarke par la taille et embrassa Clarke tendrement en lui mettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Lexa regarda avec amour Clarke. Elle aimait vraiment cette jolie blonde mais sa présence allait vraiment lui manquer mais avant cela, elle voulait connaître plus Clarke.

 _ **Tu me fais visiter l'Arche, maintenant.**_

 _ **Si tu veux, tu veux voir quoi ?**_

 _ **Tout et je veux avoir des anecdotes de ta vie là haut.**_

 _ **Heda est bien curieuse aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur moi mais toi, tu ne me parles pas beaucoup de ta vie là haut. Alors c'est l'occasion.**_

 _ **Bien. Alors allons-y.**_

Clarke lui prit la main avant de la guider vers la porte. Mais avant d'ouvrir elle embrassa une dernière fois Lexa, elle quitta sa main et ouvrit la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle la guida vers les couloirs et elle l'emmena vers un hublot. Clarke se posa devant le hublot et Lexa reconnut le style de hublot qu'elle avait vu dans la cité des lumières.

 _ **Quand j'étais sur l'Arche, j'adorais regarder la terre. On pouvait voir les nuages, les cyclones, les différentes couleurs entre les mers et les terres. En cours avec Pike, il nous parlait des anciennes villes, des anciennes traditions, cela nous faisait rêver. Je ne pensais pas y vivre un jour.**_

 _ **Et tu penses quoi de la terre maintenant ?**_ Demanda Lexa curieuse. Clarke eut un petit rire. _**Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**_

 _ **C'est compliqué, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dure d'y vivre. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, je n'arrête pas de le dire mais on ne fait que survivre, j'aimerais vivre maintenant.**_ Lexa comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Clarke, elle se promit d'arriver à la faire vivre maintenant.

 _ **Je comprends. Tu as d'autres souvenirs ?**_

 _ **Beaucoup mais je ne pourrais pas te les montrer. La zone où nous vivions avec mes parents n'a pas survécu à l'entrée en galaxie et la prison a été détruite. Mes plus beaux souvenirs, je t'en parlerais au fur et à mesure. Que penses-tu de visiter réellement la nouvelle Arche et son camp.**_

 _ **Avec grand plaisir.**_

Clarke guida Lexa dans tous les recoins de l'Arche, elle la guida vers la cafétéria où elle rencontra des femmes qui préparaient le repas, la salle du conseil où Marcus avertit Clarke d'une réunion pour cette après midi, l'infirmerie où Abby et Jackson rangeaient leurs instruments, le laboratoire où Sinclair et Raven essayait de réparer un panneau solaire. Lexa était impressionnée par toute l'organisation de l'Arche, tout le monde avait sa place et savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Clarke allait sortir de l'Arche quand elle croisa Xavier, un de ses conseillers. Elle l'appela pour qu'il vienne vers elles. Il se retourna et se présenta devant Clarke.

 _ **Tu m'as appelé Chancelière.**_ Clarke sourit face à l'utilisation de son statut, c'était un des seuls à l'appeler ainsi.

 _ **Oui, je voulais te présenter Heda, le commandant des 13 clans.**_

Xavier présenta sa main à Heda pour la saluer, mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait, elle regarda Clarke qui lui fit un mouvement avec ses mains. Lexa fit comme Clarke et serra doucement la main de Xavier.

 _ **Heda, ravie de vous rencontrer.**_

 _ **Moi de même conseiller Xavier.**_ Lui répondit-elle en récupérant sa main. _**Quelle est votre fonction ici ?**_

 _ **Je gère l'Arche et l'organisation. C'est ça ?**_ Demanda-t-il à Clarke. Clarke lui sourit.

 _ **Oui c'est ça. Marcus est plus sur l'ingénierie et l'agriculture, Abby s'est scientifique, Bellamy s'est le militaire, Lincoln est lui la terre et notre acclimatation et toi oui, tu gères l'Arche et la reconstruction de notre habitat.**_

 _ **Il s'est beaucoup dégradé ?**_ Demanda Lexa curieuse. Xavier regarda Clarke qui lui fit signe de répondre.

 _ **Oui, à peu près 45 % de l'Arche a besoin de réparation. Aujourd'hui la priorité est de pouvoir fournir un logement à beaucoup de famille.**_

Lexa pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Xavier dans sa voix. Xavier fut appeler par un ouvrier, il s'excusa auprès de Heda et partit vers l'ouvrier. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke.

 _ **Tu as beaucoup de familles qui ne vivent pas dans l'Arche ?**_ Demanda Lexa, Clarke se tourna vers elle.

 _ **Oui, nous avons fait installé des tentes dehors pour qu'ils aient leurs espaces mais j'aimerais vraiment que chacun est sa place dans le camp. Quand Marcus et ma mère étaient chanceliers, c'était que la technologie en avant, quand ce fut Pike s'était la guerre. Maintenant c'est moi qui doit prendre des décisions et grâce à toi, j'ai appris que le peuple avait sa place alors aujourd'hui, mon peuple avant tout.**_

 _ **C'est une très sage décision.**_

Lexa était de plus en plus fière de Clarke, elle allait vraiment être une très bonne chancelière pour Arkadia et une très bonne ambassadrice du treizième clan.

La visite se continua dehors, où Clarke lui montra les champs où Monty et Jasper travaillaient dur avec d'autres citoyens de l'Arche, les tentes qu'ils avaient monté pour les familles et le camp d'entraînement où pour le moment Lincoln et Octavia s'entraînaient.

Lexa était heureuse d'avoir visité Arkadia, elle pouvait un peu plus imaginer la vie de Clarke aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne put rester plus longtemps car elle avait beaucoup à faire à son camp, elle devait préparer son départ pour la nation des Glaces.

Clarke la ramena à son cheval.

 _ **Tu penses pouvoir venir un peu au camp ?**_ Demanda Lexa avec un peu d'espoir.

 _ **Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer mais j'ai beaucoup à faire ici.**_ Clarke était triste de ne pas passer plus de temps avec Lexa. _**Tu pars quand pour la nation des Glaces ?**_

 _ **Dès qu'Abby laissera partir nos guerriers.**_

 _ **Donc dans deux jours maximum.**_ Répondit tristement Clarke

 _ **Oui.**_ Lexa était aussi triste que Clarke, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait se libérer un petit peu avant qu'elle ne parte pour la nation des Glaces.

Lexa serra tendrement l'avant bras de Clarke en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Clarke aurait aimé l'embrasser mais devant le peuple s'était compliqué.

Lexa monta sur son cheval et regarda une dernière fois Clarke avant de partir vers son camp.


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour à vous

Voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Edas44, MelleOcelote et Guest pour vos messages

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 28

Cela faisait 2 jours que Clarke n'avait pas vu Lexa, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'absenter un moment pour aller au camp des natifs. Il y avait tellement à faire avant le départ des natifs, pour le moment les guerriers de Lexa les protégeaient mais demain, ils partaient tous donc il fallait absolument que le mur électrique fonctionne correctement. Clarke avait mis tout les moyens à Raven et Sinclair pour réparer les panneaux solaires, tout le camp s'était mobilisé pour aider. Cet élan de solidarité la touchait énormément, elle n'avait jamais connu cela sur l'Arche mais ici sur Terre, la solidarité prenait toute sa place dans son camp.

Clarke avait été sur tous les fronts durant ses deux jours, elle était complètement épuisée mais elle devait encore faire une réunion avec le conseil, elle devait gérer les derniers détails et surtout annoncer une grande décision qui n'allait pas faire l'unanimité. En arrivant devant la salle, elle croisa Bellamy qui avait également une petite mine.

 _ **Bonjour Princesse !**_ Bellamy s'approcha et embrassa la joue de Clarke. _ **Tu as une petite mine ?**_

 _ **Comme toi, Bellamy.**_

 _ **Il y a beaucoup à faire avant le départ des natifs.**_

 _ **Je sais bien.**_

Clarke reprit le chemin vers la salle du conseil avec à ses côtés Bellamy. La salle étant ouverte, Clarke rentra en première et vit déjà assis Lincoln, il prenait son rôle de conseiller très au sérieux et Clarke était heureuse car il s'intégrait parfaitement à Arkadia pour le plus grand bonheur d'Octavia. Quand il vit Clarke arrivée, il se leva pour la saluer. Clarke lui serra l'avant bras comme cela était de coutume sur Terre.

 _ **Lincoln, tu es en avance.**_

 _ **Je viens juste d'arriver.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Bellamy salua Lincoln, il s'était rapproché depuis que Bellamy était revenu dans le droit chemin. Bellamy avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour se faire pardonner auprès de Lincoln et Octavia. Et cela fonctionnait Octavia retrouvait peu à peu son frère et Lincoln avait trouvé un certain allié avec Bellamy.

Clarke regarda les deux hommes pendant qu'elle s'installait à sa place. Très vite Marcus arriva avec Abby qui embrassa sa fille avec tendresse. Xavier fut le dernier à rentrer. La réunion allait pouvoir commencer. Clarke attendit que tout le monde soit bien installer pour prendre la parole.

 _ **Merci à tous d'être là. J'ai voulu cette réunion pour faire plusieurs points. Le premier les natifs que nous avons chez nous. Maman ?**_

 _ **Je viens de faire leurs derniers examens, tout le monde va bien, les sutures ont tenus donc pour moi, c'est bon, ils peuvent retourner auprès des leurs.**_

 _ **Et la nation des Glaces ?**_ Clarke regarda sa mère pour attendre la réponse.

 _ **Pareil, ils peuvent être déplacer et emprisonner.**_

 _ **Bien. Déjà un bon point.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln. _**Lincoln, après la réunion, je souhaiterais qu'Octavia et toi partiez pour le camp des natifs pour informer Heda. Je pense qu'elle souhaitera envoyer des guerriers pour faire le convoi de la nation des Glaces.**_

 _ **Oui Clarke.**_ Clarke nota que Lincoln l'appelait enfin par son prénom, il avait mis du temps et il avait fallu beaucoup de patiente à Clarke mais il y arrivait enfin, pas tout le temps mais c'était déjà très bien.

 _ **Autre point, Marcus.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Marcus. _**Si ma mère donne l'aval pour que les guerriers partent vers leur camp, demain, le camp se lève. Nous en sommes où avec les panneaux solaires ?**_

 _ **Sinclair et Raven ont énormément bossé.**_ Le regard de Marcus était inquiet.

 _ **Je le sais mais ont-il réussi ?**_

 _ **Oui, avec beaucoup de travail et de grands cerveaux, ils ont réussi à réparer tout le système. Raven doit le mettre en route tout à l'heure.**_

 _ **Donc le camp sera sécurisé ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

Clarke était soulagée, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur d'une guerre prochaine mais tant que Roan n'était pas retrouvé, Arkadia pouvait être en danger.

 _ **Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup travaillé avec Xavier sur l'agriculture. Monty qui a un peu près les choses en main nous a parlé de la création d'un puits ? Cela serait-il possible ?**_ Demanda Clarke à Marcus.

 _ **Normalement oui, si nous creusons assez profondément. Puis nous pouvons peut-être essayer de récupérer les eaux de pluies.**_

 _ **Peux-tu voir cela avec les ingénieurs ? Nous avons besoin de développer nos récoltes.**_

 _ **Je suis tout à fait d'accord, cela motive le peuple de voir enfin des choses poussées. Je me le note pour faire un point avec Sinclair pour créer rapidement quelques choses pour aider Monty et son équipe.**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Clarke avait l'impression d'être Lexa en disant tout le temps Bien. _ **Y a t il d'autres points que vous vouliez aborder ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_ Dit Xavier un peu timidement. Clarke se tourna vers lui.

 _ **Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **En fait, c'est une demande du peuple. Les gens sont venus me voir pour que je te demande si nous pouvions inviter les natifs à un repas ce soir avant leur départ.**_ Clarke était choquée de sa demande.

 _ **C'est le peuple qui a demandé cela ?**_ Demanda confirmation Clarke.

 _ **Oui.**_ Ré affirma Xavier.

 _ **Les soldats m'en ont parlé aussi**_.Lui confirma Bellamy.

 _ **Le peuple aimerait remercier les natifs de les avoir sauvé.**_ Lui expliqua Xavier. Clarke était heureuse que son peuple veuille la paix autant qu'elle. Mais elle ne savait pas si les natifs allaient accepter.

 _ **Bien, tu en penses quoi Lincoln ?**_ Demanda Clarke en regardant Lincoln.

 _ **Cela n'est pas courant chez nous. Mais pourquoi pas.**_

 _ **Bien, je lancerais l'invitation à Heda.**_ Elle regarda la table. _**Autres choses ?**_ Tout le monde secoua la tête négativement. _**Bien alors je vous informe que je pars demain avec Heda pour la nation des Glaces.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_ S'exclama Bellamy.

 _ **Roan a disparu, je dois aider à le retrouver.**_

 _ **Tu lui dois rien.**_

 _ **Bellamy, il m'a sauvé la vie. Je dois l'aider, sans lui en roi de la Nation des Glaces notre peuple est en danger. Bellamy comprend moi.**_

 _ **D'accord mais je viens avec toi.**_

 _ **D'accord.**_ Répondit Clarke mais au moment où elle répondit, elle entendit un petit bruit venant de Lincoln. _ **Lincoln, un soucis ?**_

 _ **Je peux être honnête ?**_ Clarke acquiesça. _**Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**_

 _ **Que j'y aille ou que Bellamy m'accompagne ?**_

 _ **Que Bellamy t'accompagne.**_ Clarke vit que Bellamy allait parler mais elle l'en empêcha et invita Lincoln a continué. _**La nation des Glaces n'aiment pas le peuple du ciel alors je ne suis pas sur la présence de soldats aide. Toi, tu es ambassadrice d'un clan et tu seras sous la protection de Heda mais des soldats.**_

 _ **Tu ne partiras pas sans protection.**_ Cria Bellamy.

 _ **Je suis d'accord avec lui, Clarke.**_ Prit la parole Abby. _**Je comprends que tu veuilles aider à retrouver le Roi Roan, je ne m'en opposerai pas mais pas sans protection.**_

 _ **Vous êtes tous du même avis je suppose !**_ Râla Clarke mais tout le monde lui répondit affirmativement. _ **Bon,**_ Clarke prit une inspiration avant de se tourner vers Lincoln, s _ **erais-tu d'accord de m'accompagner avec Octavia ?**_

Lincoln accepta et tout le monde fut content. Clarke demanda une dernière fois au conseil si quelqu'un avait une demande mais quand la réponse fut négative, elle mit fin au conseil. Elle demanda juste à Lincoln de l'attendre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle demanda à Lincoln parler à Lexa que des guerriers, elle irait la voir pour lui parler du reste. Lincoln acquiesça et partit chercher Octavia pour aller au camp.

Au camp des natifs, Lexa était très en colère aujourd'hui, elle menait le camp à la baguette, personne n'osait parler trop fort ou faire un geste trop brusque de risque de se faire jeter un regard noir de la part de leur Heda. Indra la regardait faire depuis des heures, c'était la seule à savoir pourquoi Heda était de si mauvaise humeur, Clarke n'était pas venue la voir depuis plus de 2 jours, elle sourit de l'attachement de Heda envers WanHeda. Elle comprenait beaucoup mieux ses sentiments depuis qu'elle avait vu WanHeda mettre sa vie en danger pour l'un des siens. Elle savait que Clarke serait bonne pour Heda. Mais là, Heda était de très mauvaise humeur.

Indra se tenait droite au côté de Lexa qui passait en revue des guerriers quand un second vint la chercher. Elle s'excusa auprès de Lexa et partit au frontière du camp pour y découvrir Lincoln et Octavia. Octavia fut la première à descendre de son cheval, elle tendit les rênes au second et s'approcha d' Indra.

 _ **Heya Indra.**_

 _ **Heya Octavia.**_ La salua en retour Indra en lui serrant l'avant bras. Lincoln la salua de la même façon. _**Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**_

 _ **J'ai un message pour Heda de la part de la chancelière Clarke.**_

 _ **Bien. Suivez moi.**_

Elle conduisit Octavia et Lincoln vers Heda, elle était exactement là où elle l'avait laissé sauf qu'elle criait maintenant sur les guerriers. Quand Heda leva la tête vers Indra, elle remarqua la présence des deux invités qui s'inclinèrent pour la saluer. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle leurs fit un signe de tête et les guida vers sa tente.

Une fois dans la tente, Lexa s'installa sur son trône et attendit des explications.

 _ **Heda, Lincoln et Octavia ont un message pour vous.**_

 _ **Parlez.**_ Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

 _ **La chancelière Clarke tenait à vous informer que le docteur Griffin autorisait vos guerriers à retourner chez eux ainsi que la nation des Glaces.**_

 _ **Bien. Autres choses ?**_

 _ **Oui, la chancelière a pensé qu'elle pensait que vous aimeriez envoyer des guerriers pour escorter les prisonniers.**_

 _ **Elle a bien pensé.**_ Répondit froidement Lexa. _**Indra, pars de suite à Arkadia avec 50 guerriers.**_ Ordonna-t-elle.

 _ **Oui Heda.**_

 _ **Laissez moi maintenant.**_

Lincoln et Octavia saluèrent Lexa et quittèrent rapidement la tente. Ils attendirent à la lisère du camp que Indra et ses guerriers arrivent.

Lexa se sentait sur les nerfs, elle ne pensait pas que la présence de Clarke lui était si importante mais la savoir si proche et ne pas la voir, cela la rendait folle. Elle était pressée de lever le camp pour avoir l'esprit occupé. Mais après deux nuits sans Clarke, elle savait que la distance serait dur pour elle. Clarke était devenue un élément essentiel à sa vie. Lexa souffla un bon coup et repartit dans le camp attendre le retour de ses guerriers.

Clarke venait de finir son tour avec Raven et Sinclair, Raven avait réussi à faire fonctionner correctement le mur. C'est donc soulager qu'elle se dirigea vers Monty pour faire un point sur l'agriculture. Mais au moment où elle sortit de l'Arche, elle entendit le portail s'ouvrir. Elle vit Indra rentrer au côté de Lincoln et Octavia suivit par des guerriers. Clarke se dirigea vers eux pour saluer, Indra descendit de son cheval en voyant Clarke et avec respect lui serra l'avant bras.

 _ **Bienvenue Indra.**_

 _ **Heya WanHeda.**_ Clarke regarda derrière Indra. _ **Je vois que Heda a envoyé beaucoup de soldats.**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Bien. Je vais vous accompagner au près des vôtres.**_ Elle se tourna vers Octavia. _**Reste ici, nous partirons avec eux vers le camp.**_

 _ **Bien, Clarke. Je prépare ton cheval.**_

Octavia partit vers l'enclos sans demander son reste. Clarke regarda Lincoln et lui demanda de descendre de son cheval pour l'accompagner avec les natifs. Il fit ce qu'elle demanda et se plaça à ses côtés.

Clarke fit un signe à Indra pour qu'elle la suive et elles prirent la route vers la salle des guerriers. Une fois devant la salle, Clarke ouvrit la porte et laissa Indra rentrer.

 _ **Guerriers, vous êtes attendu par votre Heda !**_ Ordonna Indra.

Les guerriers se levèrent tous et se mirent à brandir leurs épées en l'air. Clarke regardait la scène, elle pouvait entendre la joie des guerriers mais surtout leurs loyautés envers Heda. Ses guerriers n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, que Heda les appelle. Quand Indra sortit, elle décala Clarke du passage de la porte, pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve entre les guerriers. Les guerriers sortirent en masse et une fois tous en dehors de la salle, ils se tournèrent vers Indra.

 _ **Attendez nous devant le portail d'Arkadia.**_ Les guerriers blessés s'exécutèrent. Elle se tourna vers Clarke. _**Maintenant si possible la nation des Glaces.**_

 _ **Bien sur.**_

Clarke marcha vers la deuxième salle un peu plus loin, elle demanda aux soldats d'ouvrir la porte. Clarke rentra au côté d' Indra, ses guerriers suivirent. Clarke fit un signe aux soldats pour qu'ils sortent tous de la salle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Indra qui commença à donner des ordres à ses guerriers.

 _ **Regroupez les et entourez les. Le premier qui bouge vous tuer.**_

Les ordres étaient secs et froids, mais au moins il n'y avait rien à demander. Tous les guerriers s'exécutèrent et très vite les prisonniers furent entourer. Indra sortit de la pièce au côté de Clarke et commença à marcher vers la sortie d'Arkadia.

 _ **Vous venez avec nous ?**_ Demanda Indra à Clarke.

 _ **Oui, je dois m'entretenir avec Heda.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Indra sourit intérieurement, sa Heda allait enfin retrouver le sourire.


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour à vous tous,

Merci à Guest, MelleOcelote et MissHarpie

Voici ce nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 29

Lexa fut informer par un second qu' Indra revenait au camp avec les guerriers, elle partit à la rencontre d' Indra entourée de ses gardes du corps. Son regard était toujours aussi froid, si Indra revenait déjà cela voulait dire que le camp partirait demain matin, elle allait pouvoir dire au revoir à Clarke mais elle ne pourrait pas avoir un moment avec elle, elle aurait aimé avoir un moment rien qu'à elles deux mais le timing était trop serré. Lexa prit une grand inspiration avant de se poser à la frontière du camp et de regarder Indra arrivé vers elle. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit Clarke au côté d' Indra. Lexa ne savait pas ce que Clarke faisait ici mais elle était heureuse de sa présence, elle allait pouvoir lui dire au revoir correctement.

Clarke vit au loin Lexa avec ses gardes du corps et vu son visage, elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver avec Indra. Clarke regarda plus intensément Lexa, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle lui avait manqué. Elle était habillée de son armure de commandante mais Clarke remarqua son regard froid, elle croisa le regard de Lexa et elle lui sourit mais Lexa ne lui rendit pas. Clarke savait que c'était du au nombre important de guerriers autour d'elles.

Quand Clarke arriva devant Lexa, cette dernière fit signe à un de ses gardes du corps d'aller vers WanHeda. Clarke tendit les rênes à ce guerrier et descendit de son cheval. Clarke fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Lexa et se présenta devant elle.

 _ **Heya Heda !**_ La salua Clarke en s'inclinant.

 _ **Heya WanHeda !**_ Lexa lui tendit son avant bras et Clarke lui serra tendrement en la regardant dans les yeux, Indra sentit une certaine tension entre les deux femmes. Lexa décrocha son regard de Clarke et se tourna ver s Indra.

 _ **Indra emmène les prisonniers dans la tente et rajoute des guerriers pour les surveiller.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

Lexa regarda à présent les guerriers quia avaient été soigné par Abby.

 _ **Allez rejoindre les autres guerriers, le camp sera levé demain matin.**_ Ordonna Lexa.

Indra s'inclina devant Heda avant d'ordonner aux guerriers d'escorter les prisonniers dans la tente. Clarke les regarda partir et se tourna vers Lincoln et Octavia.

 _ **Profitez donc tout les deux de tes amis Lincoln.**_

 _ **Merci Clarke.**_ La remercia Octavia, cette dernière aimait être avec les natifs, elle était heureuse de profiter un peu d'eux avant leur départ.

Quand Lincoln et Octavia furent partir, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa pour lui faire face. Lexa ne savait pas que Clarke devait venir, elle était heureuse de la voir ici mais il y avait tellement de monde autour d'elles qu'elle devait garder son rôle de Heda.

 _ **Chancelière Clarke, que me vaut ta présence ? Lincoln ne m'avait pas informé de ta venue.**_

 _ **Il n'était pas au courant, j'ai pris la décision après son départ.**_ Mentit Clarke vu que Lincoln savait très bien qu'elle devait venir au camp. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Lexa soit au courant, elle voulait lui faire la surprise.

 _ **Bien. Donc tu souhaites ?**_

Clarke nota la froideur dans la voix de Lexa même si elle savait que c'était que pour ses guerriers, cela lui faisait de la peine, elle avait été si tendre la dernière fois. Clarke prit sur elle, Lexa remarqua le regard de Clarke mais elle ne dit rien.

 _ **Je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privée avec toi si c'est possible.**_

Lexa était heureuse de la demande de Clarke, elle lui fit u signe de la main pour l'inviter à la suivre jusqu'à sa tente. Elles ne parlèrent pas durant le chemin qui menait à la tente de Lexa, Clarke pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre elles. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa était si distante en cet instant. Mais elle allait avoir la réponse car elles arrivèrent à la tente de Lexa.

Grégo ouvrit les rideaux qui servaient de porte à la tente de Lexa, Lexa laissa passer Clarke la première et avant de rentrer à son tour, Lexa demanda à Grégo de ne pas les déranger. Clarke regardait autour d'elle en attendant que Lexa la rejoigne. Clarke regarda sur la table de travail et vit les plans d'Azgeda. Lexa avait préparé son voyage dans les moindres détails. Elle sentit la présence de Lexa dans son dos.

Lexa regarda un instant Clarke avant de s'approcher d'elle, elle regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Clarke et constata que cette dernière tenait les plans pour le départ de demain. Elle pouvait sentir la tension entre elles, elle voulait qu'une chose l'aimer maintenant. Elle encercla donc la taille de Clarke de ses bras, Clarke inclina la tête pour que Lexa puisse poser sa tête contre son épaule. Lexa embrassa tendrement la peau qui était nue et attrapa ce que tenait Clarke dans les mains, elle les reposa sur la table de travail avant de resserrer ses bras autour de Clarke.

Clarke avait compris le message, elle arriva à se retourner pour pouvoir faire face à Lexa et passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa. Clarke remarqua que le regard de Lexa avait changé, elle était redevenue Lexa et plus Heda. Clarke la regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Lexa répondit très rapidement à son baiser et ouvrit doucement sa bouche pour laisser la langue de Clarke dansait avec la sienne. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus pressent, Lexa passa ses mains dans le dos de Clarke et sur les courbes de ses fesses. Clarke passa ses mains entre leur corps pour défaire l'armure de Lexa, elle connaissait cette armure par cœur tellement elle avait observé Lexa, elle savait qu'il y avait des fermoirs sous sa poitrine. Elle les trouva rapidement et les défit, une fois l'armure ouverte, elle passa ses mains dessous pour la faire glisser le long de ses épaules.

Lexa avait senti les mains de Clarke sur elle, elle enleva ses mains du corps de Clarke pour l'aider à la défaire de son armure sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mais quand son armure fut à terre, elle arrêta son baiser par plein de doux baisers avant de regarder Clarke qui avait les yeux fermés, Lexa lui caressa son visage avant de lui prendre la main et de la mener vers la partie nuit. Clarke la suivit sans rien dire, elle avait tellement envie de Lexa qu'elle ne pouvait refuser de la suivre, elles auraient tout le temps de parler après.

Lexa se retourna, quand elle arriva devant le lit, pour regarder Clarke. Lexa s'approcha de Clarke comme une prédatrice, elle l'attrapa par taille et l'embrassa avidement. Mais Lexa en voulait plus, elle défit le veston long de Clarke qu'elle fit tomber et commença à passer ses mains sous le débardeur de Clarke puis arriva à son soutien gorge qu'elle dégrafa d'un coup de main. Clarke était de plus en plus excitée par la rapidité de Lexa, elle la voulait autant qu'elle. Lexa arrêta leur baiser et fit passer le débardeur au dessus de la tête de Clarke et en profita pour la débarrasser de son soutien gorge. Quand elle vit le buste nu de Clarke, elle s'assit sur le lit et écarta les jambes pour installer entre elles Clarke. Clarke était debout face à Lexa, les seins face à son visage, elle pouvait voir le regard plein de désir de Lexa, elle en était troublée. Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus et passa sa main sur la nuque de Clarke pour descendre son visage et l'embrasser. Lexa passa très rapidement la derrière des dents de Clarke pour que leur langues se retrouvent de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, sa main libre partit vers la braguette de Clarke, elle réussit à l'ouvrir d'une seule main et descendit les derniers vêtements de Clarke. Clarke était maintenant nue devant Lexa, mais Lexa, elle, était toujours habillée. Alors Clarke commença à soulever le pull de Lexa mais pour Lexa, cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle enleva elle même son pull et en défaisant le pantalon. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, elle s'assit au milieu de son lit et tendit la main vers Clarke. Clarke monta sur le lit et s'assit en face de Lexa. Lexa sourit à Clarke avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de prendre la taille de Clarke entre ses mains, elle fit une pression sur les hanches de Clarke pour guider le corps de Clarke sur elle. Clarke comprit ce que voulait Lexa et s'installa à califourchon sur Lexa, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Lexa et se serra contre elle.

Lexa avait envie de Clarke et elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de Clarke sur elle. Elle prit une des mains de Clarke et la posa sur son intimité. Clarke passa doucement ses doigts sur l'intimité de Lexa, elle pouvait sentir sa mouille sous son toucher. Elle alla insérer un doigt dans son intimité mais elle fut prise de plaisir en sentant un doigt s'insérer en elle. Elle arqua son dos sous le plaisir mais se reprit vite, en insérant un doigt en Lexa qui gémit sous l'intrusion. Elle rajouta un deuxième doigt et s'activa de plus en plus vite en elle. Lexa fit la même chose et regarda intensément Clarke.

 _ **Mon ange, il faut que tu viennes vite, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.**_ Gémit de plus en plus fort Lexa.

Cela fit le coup de grâce de Clarke, elle activa ses doigts de plus en plus fort. Lexa se sentant venir, embrassa durement Clarke et bougea ses doigts pour faire venir Clarke. Rapidement leur baiser étouffa leurs jouissances. Cela avait été rapide mais Lexa avait eu besoin d'elle. Elle se coucha sur le lit et emporta avec elle Clarke. Clarke se posa contre le cœur de Lexa et Lexa reprit ses gestes habituelles en caressant les cheveux de Clarke.

 _ **J'adore ta façon de m'accueillir.**_ Rigola Clarke.

 _ **J'adore tes visites surprises.**_ Taquina Lexa mais elle reprit son sérieux. _**Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue avant ?**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas pu me libérer, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer avant votre départ.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_ Lexa était intriguée.

 _ **Bah, aujourd'hui tes guerriers font la protection de mon camp mais demain vous ne serez plus là. J'ai besoin que mon mur fonctionne correctement.**_

 _ **Je peux laisser des guerriers si tu veux ?**_ Clarke était touchée par le besoin de protection de Lexa.

 _ **Non c'est bon tu vas bien aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **Je serais plus rassurée si tu avais des guerriers avec toi et ils repartiront avec nous quand je reviendrais te chercher au retour d'Azgeda.**_

 _ **Pourquoi tu viendras me chercher ?**_

 _ **Car il y aura la réunion des ambassadeurs.**_ Lexa pensait que c'était clair avec Clarke, elle devait venir pour le conseil. Clarke sourit en pensant que Lexa était dans le doute.

 _ **Non, ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi tu viendrais me chercher vu que je serais avec toi ?**_ Clarke se releva pour regarder Lexa et la vit la regarder interrogativement.

 _ **Comment ça, tu seras avec moi ?**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai averti le conseil que je venais avec toi pour Azgeda.**_

 _ **C'est hors de question.**_ L'avertit froidement Lexa en se relevant du lit. Clarke la regarda interdite.

 _ **Tu ne veux même pas en discuter ?**_

 _ **Non, Clarke tu ne viens pas un point c'est tout.**_ Lexa était énervée que Clarke veuille mettre sa vie en danger. Et Clarke était vexée que Lexa ne veuille pas d'elle. Elle se leva du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

 _ **Bien, bah écoute, je te laisserais partir et je te suivrais comme ça, je serais encore plus en danger. Cela sera super.**_

Clarke venait de se rhabiller complètement quand Lexa prit conscience des propos de Clarke, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de le faire et ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle soit en danger. Elle se résigna.

 _ **Bien, tu viens mais tu devras faire ce que je te dis.**_ Ordonna Lexa.

 _ **D'accord.**_ Clarke était contente que Lexa est acceptée.

 _ **Et je ne veux pas de soldats car je suppose que tu as prévu une protection pour rassurer ton peuple.**_

 _ **Oui mais après avoir discuté avec le conseil, j'ai suivi le conseil de Lincoln donc ce sera Lincoln et Octavia qui m'accompagneront. Je pense qu'ils vont assez natifs.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Lexa était tendue, la menace de Clarke l'avait énervé mais elle la comprenait aussi. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, elle devait se calmer. Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin avec Lexa, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup d'effort pour elle et maintenant Clarke avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâcher.

 _ **Tu souhaites que je partes ?**_ Demanda Clarke timidement.

Lexa sourit intérieurement, elle comprenait que Clarke s'inquiète pour le Roi Roan mais elle devait comprendre que sa vie était plus importante que tout aux yeux de Lexa. Elle ne répondit pas à Clarke, elle lui tendit juste la main pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans le lit. Clarke sourit devant ce geste et monta sur le lit, Lexa ouvrit les bras pour que Clarke s'installe contre elle. Clarke reprit donc sa place initiale. Clarke n'osa pas reprendre la parole de peur de vexer encore une fois Lexa.

 _ **Une dispute qui se finit bien !**_ Lança Lexa après plusieurs minutes de silences.

 _ **Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme cela.**_ Elle sentit Lexa prendre une grande inspiration.

 _ **On va dire que je suis assez tendue aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Je pensais que tu avais pu te détendre.**_ Ironisa Clarke pour toute réponse Lexa lui caressa les fesses. _**Bon qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu aussi tendue ?**_

 _ **Rien, c'est juste que ton absence m'a perturbé.**_ Clarke était heureuse des propos de Lexa.

 _ **Tu m'as manqué aussi, j'ai essayé de trouver toutes les excuses pour venir te voir mais à chaque fois quelqu'un venait me chercher. Puis j'ai eu l'idée de venir avec toi chercher Roan, cela me permettait de lui rendre l'appareil et d'être avec toi.**_

 _ **Ça me touche mais il faut que tu saches une chose une bonne fois pour toute,**_ Lexa releva le visage de Clarke pour qu'elles se regardent. _**Ta vie m'est plus précieuse que n'importe quoi alors ne la met jamais en danger. Promets le moi !**_ Clarke pouvait lire tout l'intensité dans le regard de Lexa.

 _ **Je te promets de faire mon possible.**_

 _ **Je n'aurais pas mieux, c'est ça ?**_

Clarke lui sourit et cela suffit à Lexa pour abdiquer et surtout pour embrasser tendrement Clarke. Elles restèrent un moment à rattraper le temps perdu de ses deux derniers jours. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter mais elle fit abstraction et profita juste de Clarke à ses côtés. Clarke ne pouvait pas rester longtemps car elle avait beaucoup à faire à Arkadia avant son départ.

Mais avant de quitter la tente, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

 _ **Je dois te faire une proposition de mon peuple pour ce soir.**_ Lexa ne comprenait pas ce que voulait le peuple de Clarke mais lui fit signe de continuer. _**Il souhaiterait t'inviter toi et tes guerriers à un repas à Arkadia.**_ Lexa fut choquer par la proposition mais en même temps, elle appréciait le geste.

 _ **Je suppose que je dois accepter.**_

 _ **Je ne t'oblige pas.**_

 _ **Je le sais mais j'apprécie l'offre de ton peuple et c'est avec grand plaisir que nous serons là pour partager votre repas.**_

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa. Elle la remercia tendrement avant de l'embrasser.


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonjour à vous tous,

désolée de la publication si tardive

Merci à MelleOcelote, MissHarpie et Edas44 pour vos messages. Sans eux j'aurais du mal à continuer.

Bonne lecture

et à demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 30

Lexa avait pris la route depuis plusieurs heures vers la nation des Glaces avec une centaine de guerriers. Elle avait à ses côtés Clarke et derrière elles se tenaient Indra, Octavia et Lincoln. Elle sourit en regardant les deux filles du peuple du ciel, elles étaient habillées de gros manteaux épais, de gants longs et d'écharpe qu'elles avaient vite mis autour de leur tête. Elles ne connaissaient pas le froid et plus ils avançaient, plus le froid était violent. Lexa savait que le royaume n'était pas loin mais le froid allait pas tarder à devenir très compliqué à combattre. Elle devait monter le camp avant d'être prise dans le froid total.

 _ **On va monter notre camp ici ! Le froid va arriver ! Montez le moins de tentes possible, nous devons nous tenir chaud ! Indra aura sa tente et moi-même également.**_

Lexa descendit de son cheval et s'approche de Clarke, elle tint les rênes de son cheval et Clarke descendit doucement, quand ses pieds touchèrent la neige pour la première fois, Clarke eut le plus merveilleux des sourires aux yeux de Lexa. Un des guerriers vint prendre les rênes des mains de Lexa et partit les attacher avec les autres chevaux. Clarke regarda Octavia qui était comme une enfant dans la neige, elle attrapa une boule de neige et la lança sur Clarke. Clarke eut la sensation de froid après avoir reçu, elle se baissa et fit une boule de neige entre ses mains, malgré les gants, la neige lui gela les mains mais elle s'en moqua, elle fit une belle boule et la lança sur Octavia. Octavia rigola à gorge déployée vite rejoint par les rires de Clarke. Elles se mirent à faire une bataille de boule de neige qui des fois loupa et atterrit sur des guerriers qui leur revoyaient des boules de neiges. Lexa sourit devant un tel tableau mais dut reprendre son air de Heda à l'approche d'un guerrier.

 _ **Dois-je monter une tente pour WanHeda ?**_ Lexa réfléchit mais à plusieurs reprises au cours de leurs voyages communs, elles avaient partagé la même tente. Cela n'avait jamais fait de soucis.

 _ **Non, mettez deux lits dans ma tente. Cela fera l'affaire.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

Le guerrier partit et Lexa regarda autour d'elle, elle vit que les tentes étaient presque toutes monter et des feux étaient installées devant chaque tentes. Elle entendit encore les rires des deux filles du peuple du ciel. Elle se souvient d'hier quand elle avait été à Arkadia pour le repas qui était que bonne humeur.

Flash-back

Heda avait invité tous les guerriers qui ne montaient pas la garde devant la prison après le passage de Clarke, des cris de joie avaient surgit dans le camp, Lexa était heureuse de voir l'ambiance joviale.

Elle s'était habillé de son armure de commandant mais n'avait pas mis le maquillage, elle avait juste dessiné ses yeux et mis son bijoux entre ses deux sourcils. Quand elle fut prête, elle rejoignit ses guerriers qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du camp, elle monta sur son cheval et prit la direction d' Arkadia. Elle vit un grand feu de joie, elle distingua du bruit assez fort et sentit de douces odeurs qui lui donna faim. Ses troupes avancèrent vers le portail qui était grand ouvert, Lexa aperçut Clarke a l'entrée du camp, elle était divine dans cette robe longue pourpre, le haut était un bustier mais il avait des manches qui ne couvraient que les bras, elle avait les épaules dénudées et la jupe était fluide et lui arrivait à ses pieds. Lexa la trouvait tellement belle, elle avait les cheveux détachés qui volaient avec le vent.

Clarke s'était préparée avec Raven, Harper et Octavia. Elles s'étaient pomponné comme si elles assistaient à une soirée sur l'Arche. Il régnait à Arkadia une ambiance de fête et de joie. Jamais sur l'Arche, Clarke n'avait vu son peuple aussi heureux.

Elle était dans sa chambre quand elle reçut l'appel de Bellamy qu'il l'informa de l'arrivée imminente de Lexa. Elle se regarda une dernière fois ce qui fit bien rire Raven mais elle n'y prêta guère attention et quitta sa chambre. Elle remarqua que tout son peuple était bien habillé, elle rencontra Marcus et sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement. Abby n'avait jamais vu sa fille ainsi habiller et elle savait la raison de sa belle tenue. Abby vit Marcus tendre son bras à Clarke qui lui prit et il fit le même geste avec Abby avant de les conduire toutes les deux devant le portail.

Clarke lâcha le bras de Marcus et se positionna devant le portail qui était ouvert. Elle vit Lexa arrivée vers elle, elle la sentait la regarder et était comblée. Lexa stoppa son cheval devant Clarke, un soldat vint prendre ses rênes et Lexa descendit de son cheval, elle se positionna devant Clarke et lui sourit.

 _ **Bienvenue chez nous Heda.**_

 _ **Merci de nous accueillir, Chancelière.**_

Clarke éleva la voix pour parler aux guerriers de Lexa.

 _ **Merci à tous de votre présence, rentrez tous et profitez.**_

Les guerriers se mirent à pousser des cris de joie. Clarke fit un signe à Heda de la suivre, elles se décalèrent pour laisser rentrer les guerriers et en profitèrent pour saluer Marcus et Abby.

 _ **Vous êtes ravissante Heda !**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup mais ma tenue ne vaut pas celle de Clarke**_. Lui répondit Lexa avec sincérité.

Clarke se retrouva mal à l'aise. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Jasper servait des verres de sa cuvée à des guerriers et des femmes servirent des assiettes. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait, deux peuples différents mais qui pouvait vivre ensemble. Elle se tourna vers Heda.

 _ **Heda, que dirais-tu de te mener un peu au peuple ?**_

 _ **Avec grand plaisir.**_

Heda fit un signe de tête à Marcus et Abby puis suivit Clarke. Elles se retrouvèrent enfin seules un peu, Lexa parla tout bas.

 _ **Tu es magnifique ce soir.**_

 _ **Merci, tu es très belle aussi.**_

 _ **Moi c'est ma tenue de tous les jours.**_

Clarke ne put lui parler d'avantage car elles se retrouvèrent vite entourer de leurs peuple. La soirée passa de la belle des manières mais Clarke n'eut pas l'occasion de parler plus avec Lexa. Les guerriers discutaient avec son peuple comme si cela avait toujours été le cas. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 _ **Accepterais-tu de me suivre ?**_ Lexa s'excusa auprès de Monty et Harper et se tourna vers Clarke.

 _ **Bien sur, je te suis où tu veux.**_ Lui répondit tout bas Lexa.

Clarke ouvrit le chemin et conduisit Lexa à l'intérieur de l'Arche. Lexa ne savait pas où elles allèrent mais elle suivit Clarke. Clarke s'arrêta devant l'échelle où elle l'avait vu descendre quelques jours plus tôt. Lexa regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elles étaient seules.

 _ **Tu souhaites m'emmener où ?**_

 _ **Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Bien, je suis à vous Chancelière.**_

Clarke sourit avant de monter à l'échelle, Lexa la suivit de près. Une fois en haut, Clarke aida Lexa à monter sur le toit en lui prenant la main. Elle entrelaça ses doigt à ceux de Lexa et la conduisit à la bordure du toit, elles pouvaient voir tout ce qui se passait en bas sans être vu. Lexa pouvait voir ses guerriers et Indra se mélangeaient au peuple du ciel, elle avait l'impression de ne voir qu'un seul et même peuple.

 _ **C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Nos deux peuples ne forment plus qu'un.**_ Lui murmura Clarke

 _ **C'est un bon présage pour la coalition.**_

 _ **Effectivement. Ton projet de paix est en bonne voix.**_

Lexa se décala pour prendre dans ses bras Clarke, elle se mit dans le dos de Clarke et encercla la taille de Clarke par ses bras. Clarke inclina la tête et se blottit contre sa brune puis caressa tendrement ses bras.

 _ **Sur l'Arche, il y avait des fêtes, des moments de joie comme cela. Mais c'était rare d'être aussi bien habillée, cela a du arriver une à deux fois avant que je sois emprisonnée.**_ Lexa était heureuse que Clarke se confit à elle sur son ancienne vie, elle ne dit rien elle ne voulait pas perturber ce moment. _**Je me souviens avoir regardé la Terre plus d'une fois et me demandant comment ça serait sur Terre. Mais rien ne vaut ce moment. Moi dans tes bras et nos deux peuples qui sont unis.**_

Lexa la retourna pour que Clarke se retrouve face à elle. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et la regarda amoureusement.

 _ **Sans toi, tout cela ne serait pas arrivée. Je n'aurais pas fait tout cela sans toi. Je t'aime Clarke.**_

 _ **Je t'aime aussi Lexa.**_

Fin du Flash-back

Lexa se souvint de leu baiser qui avait suivit, il avait été plein de tendrement et d'amour. Ce moment à deux lui avait procuré tellement de bonheur qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire qu'elle avait fermé son cœur à tous sentiments.

Elle revint à la réalité en voyant Indra venir vers elle. Elle put constater que le camp avait été montée. Les tentes étaient beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'elle avait devant Arkadia, les tentes ne comprenaient que des lits et rien d'autre. Il fallait garder le plus possible de chaleur. Elle remarqua également que la nuit tombait, il allait falloir se mettre à l'abri sous les tentes.

 _ **Heda, tout est prêt. Le froid va devenir plus violent.**_

 _ **Bien, les chevaux ?**_

 _ **Ils sont à l'abri avec des guerriers.**_

 _ **Bien,**_ Lexa regarda Clarke et Octavia qui jouaient encore dans la neige, Indra regarda Lexa sourire et regarda où son regard était tourné et vit la même scène que Lexa et sourit devant l'attitude des deux jeunes femmes _ **, va te mettre dans ta tente, je vais avertir les filles.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

Indra salua Heda avant de partir vers sa tente. Lexa partit vers les deux jeunes femmes. Clarke arrêta ce qu'elle faisait quand elle vit Lexa arrivait vers elle.

 _ **Octavia, il faut que tu rejoignes Lincoln sous votre tente, la nuit va très froide.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

Octavia se tourna vers Clarke et la serra dans ses bras avant de partir vers Lincoln qui l'attendait devant un feu. Clarke regarda Lincoln prendre contre lui Octavia et l'emmener vers leur tente.

 _ **Je suppose qu'il faut que je me mettes à l'abri aussi.**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Bien, tu me montres ma tente !**_

Clarke venait de passer un super moment avec Octavia et elle aurait aimé profiter de Lexa aussi. Mais bon, elle savait que c'était compliquée avec autant de guerriers. Lexa vit le regard de Clarke changé et elle put y lire un peu de tristesse.

 _ **Je vais te montrer Notre tente !**_ Sourit Lexa. Clarke la regarda interrogativement.

 _ **Notre ?**_ Chuchota Clarke en s'approchant plus près de Lexa.

 _ **Oui. Allez, il faut se mettre au chaud sous la tente.**_

Heda passa à en première, Clarke la suivit sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à savoir qu'elle va pouvoir passer la nuit avec Lexa. Lexa s'arrêta devant une tente et ouvrit un rideau en peau de bêtes puis laissa rentrer Clarke avant de la suivre. Clarke se rendit compte qu'il y avait deux petits lits séparés par une table où était posé un repas chaud et une chandelle. Elle regarda la tente et au lieu de tissus pour créer la tente c'était des peaux de bêtes et il y en avait également sur les lits. Lexa arriva derrière elle et referma le rideau qui avait servit à rentrer.

 _ **C'est petit mais au moins nous n'aurons pas froid.**_ Lexa s'approcha de son lit et s'assit dessus, elle regarda la tente, elle aussi et fut déçu en voyant les deux lits séparés, elle savait que les guerriers avaient fait comme avant avec les deux lits mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait un seule lit.. Elle regarda Clarke qui semblait perdu. _**Tout va bien ?**_ Clarke regarda Lexa et s'installa sur son lit à elle, elle aurait aimé au moins dormir avec elle.

 _ **Oui, mais cela ne va pas poser problème à tes guerriers que nous dormions dans la même tente ?**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas la première fois, Clarke. Quand nous sommes parties pour le Mont Weather, tu dormais dans ma tente et lors de nos voyages aussi.**_ Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, elle doutait juste car leur relation avait changé.

 _ **Tu as raison.**_

 _ **Il faut mieux manger maintenant et après il faudra dormir.**_

 _ **Bien, cela me va, je meurs de faim.**_

 _ **Les balades en cheval ça creuse, cela t'apprendras à vouloir venir avec moi.**_

 _ **Ma présence te déplaît tant que cela ?**_

 _ **Non,**_ Lexa décida de jouer carte sur table, _**ce qui me déplaît ce sont ses deux petits lits.**_

 _ **A toi aussi.**_ Sourit Clarke

 _ **Oh oui, Donc on mange et ensuite, nous les réunissons avant de se poser pour dormir.**_

 _ **Ça me va.**_ Sourit Clarke tendrement.

Elles passèrent un excellent moment durant ce repas chaud, elles purent parler de tout comme avant mais très vite Clarke sentit la fatigue la rattraper. Lexa se leva et demanda à Clarke d'enlever ses vêtements et de rester qu'en pantalon et débardeur. Pendant que Clarke se changeait, Lexa enleva la table et tira le lit de Clarke puis refit un lit pour elles deux. Elle eut le temps de tout faire alors que Clarke enlevait enfin son tee-shirt. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui lui sourit.

 _ **Mets toi au chaud dans le lit.**_

Clarke lui sourit avant de se glisser dans le lit. Lexa la regarda un instant avant d'enlever son armure, ses chaussures et elle enleva son gros pull. Elle se glissa au côté de Clarke dans le lit avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour prendre Clarke contre elle, Clarke retrouva rapidement sa place contre la poitrine de Lexa.

 _ **Tu n'avais jamais vu la neige avant ?**_

 _ **Non à part en photo ! Quand j'ai touché la neige, c'est tellement doux et beau.**_

 _ **Je t'emmènerais un jour dans de magnifique paysage blanc.**_

 _ **Tu as vécu dans ce froid.**_

 _ **Non la nation des arbres c'est tout vert. Il faudra que je t'y emmène. C'est complètement différent d'ici et vers Arkadia. C'est vers TonDC, on ira promis.**_

 _ **Il y a tellement de paysage ici. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites vous repérer.**_

 _ **Je sais mais je vis ici depuis toujours. Je te promets de te montrer tout mon monde. Mais maintenant il faut dormir, demain une grosse journée nous attend.**_

Clarke se releva pour regarder avec tendresse Lexa, elle l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se recoucher contre elle et pour la première fois elle dormit avec la femme qu'elle aimait.


	31. Chapitre 31

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci Alz.6, Edas44 et MissHarpie pour vos messages

Bonne lecture à vous

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 31

Quand Lexa passa la frontière de la nation des Glaces, elle ne vit pas un seul guerrier. Elle ordonna aux convois de s'arrêter et aux guerriers de partir dans la forêt de neige pour vérifier. Elle se tourna vers Lincoln et Octavia.

 _ **Protégez Clarke au péril de votre vie.**_

 _ **Lexa...**_ La supplia Clarke.

 _ **Tu m'as promis de m'écouter alors reste ici.**_

 _ **Fais attention.**_ Chuchota Clarke très bas mais Lexa lui sourit pour toutes réponses avant de partir au galop vers la forêt.

Lincoln descendit de son cheval et se plaça en position d'attaque, Octavia fit la même chose que Lincoln. Clarke les regarda, elle se savait en protection avec eux deux mais plus le temps passé plus elle était inquiète, la foret était bien trop silencieuse.

De son côté, Lexa et ses guerriers parcoururent la forêt environnante mais il n'y avait aucuns signes de vie. Elle était inquiète pour le peuple d'Azgeda et pour Roan. Elle ordonna à ses guerriers de retourner sur le sentier.

Quand Clarke vit Lexa revenir, elle put de nouveau respirer. Lincoln et Octavia remontèrent sur leur chevaux et les guerriers entourèrent Lexa et Clarke. Lexa ordonna de reprendre la marche. Ils passèrent dans des villages mais sans vie, il n'y avait plus personne. La route se fit dans un silence le plus total, Lexa pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de Clarke, elle aimerait la rassurer mais cela n'était pas possible.

Il fallut quelques heures au pas pour entrevoir enfin le palais. Clarke regarda cette merveille qui avait survécu aux bombes nucléaires. Le château était en partit détruit, les tours et le donjon était en ruine mais tout le centre était intacte. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Clarke, c'était la blancheur de cette édifice, il était recouvert de neige. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Lexa trouvait tout cela trop calme. Ils arrivèrent devant le château, Lexa fut la première à poser le pied à terre vite suivit par ses guerriers. Lincoln s'approcha du cheval de Clarke et l'aida à descendre. Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir car elle prit les choses en main.

 _ **Indra prend des guerriers avec toi et explore les ailes.**_

 _ **Bien Heda**_. Indra se tourna vers des guerriers. _**Vous, avec moi.**_

Les guerriers suivirent Indra épées à la main dans le château. Lexa se tourna vers les guerriers qui restaient.

 _ **Je veux que vous fouillez chaque pièces, chaque recoin du château. Le prince doit être quelques part, nous devons le trouver. Partez devant, j'arrive.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

Les guerriers partirent également vers le château. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke.

 _ **Si je te demande de rester ici, tu le feras.**_

 _ **Non.**_ Clarke pouvait remarquer que Lexa se mit à reprendre sa respiration.

 _ **Bien, allons-y.**_

Lexa sortit ses épées et courut vers le château rejoindre ses guerriers. Clarke regarda Lincoln et Octavia puis avança vers le château.

Quand ils passèrent les grandes portes en chêne, ils tombèrent sur un immense escalier de pierre blanc. Le sol était d'anciennes tomettes blanche. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans un château de glace. Devant elle, il y a deux passages à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des guerriers en train d'ouvrir les portes. Elle monta les premières marches, elle pouvait sentir le froid sous ses pieds mais elle continua d'avancer. Une fois sur le palier, elle tomba sur un énorme couloir mais si vide. Clarke regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une lueur sous la porte en face d'elle. Elle fit un signe à ses deux amis et leur montra ce qu'elle avait remarqué. Lincoln fit un signe à Octavia qui se plaça devant Clarke, Clarke regarda Lincoln ouvrir la porte avec un coup de pied. Il se lança dans la pièce mais se stoppa rapidement. Lincoln regarda la salle et se tourna vers Clarke et Octavia.

Clarke et Octavia partirent vers la salle et tombèrent sur des enfants, des femmes et des vieillards. Ils étaient tous blottis les uns contre les autres autour de la cheminée. Clarke s'approcha timidement d'une femme et de son enfant qui la regardaient. La femme prit son enfant contre elle quand elle vit Clarke s'approcha d'elle.

 _ **N'ayez pas peur, nous sommes avec Heda. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Laissez moi vous aider.**_ Personne ne lu répondit. _**Avez vous des blessés parmi vous ?**_ La femme lui montra les gens qui étaient le plus près du feu. _**Merci.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln. _**S'il te plaît, va chercher des choses à manger et toi, Octavia peux-tu aller chercher la trousse que ma mère m'a donné avant de partir.**_

 _ **WanHeda, je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée de te laisser seule.**_

 _ **Lincoln, vois-tu seulement une seule menace ici ?**_ Mais Lincoln ne répondit pas. _**Ok, Octavia va chercher ma trousse et après Lincoln tu partiras.**_

Clarke partit vers les personnes qu'on lui avait montré. Elle constata que c'était des guerriers, ils avaient de grandes blessures ouvertes. Les villageois avaient fait des compresses mais il fallait absolument les recoudre. Octavia arriva en courant vers Clarke mais quand un des guerriers prit le bras de Clarke, Octavia lui présenta son épée sous la gorge.

 _ **Ne la touchait pas.**_ Clarke pouvait voir de la terreur dans les yeux du guerrier. Elle mit sa main sur l'épée d'Octavia.

 _ **Baisse ton arme, s'il te plaît.**_ Octavia fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, Clarke se rapprocha du guerrier.

 _ **Le... Roi... est...dans...les...cachots.**_

 _ **Roan, il est en vie.**_

 _ **Oui...**_ Souffla-t-il. Clarke se tourna vers Lincoln.

 _ **Va informer tout de suite Heda.**_

 _ **Oui WanHeda.**_

Clarke entendit Lincoln partir mais elle se concentra rapidement sur l'état des guerriers. Lincoln, de son côté, trouva rapidement Lexa qui parcourait une des ailes avec ses guerriers. Elle s'inquiéta de suite pour Clarke quand elle vit Lincoln courir vers elle.

 _ **Heda, nous avons trouvé dans une salle en haut de escalier des villageois et quelques guerriers.**_

 _ **Comment vont-ils ?**_

 _ **Ils ont l'air affamé et ils sont frigorifiés et les guerriers sont blessés. Clarke m'a demandé d'aller chercher à manger et Octavia lui a ramené sa trousse médicale. Mais un des guerriers a dit à Clarke que le Roi Roan se trouvait dans les cachots.**_

 _ **Très bien. Va faire ce que t'as demandé Clarke.**_ Lincoln s'inclina avant de partir en courant vers l'extérieur. Elle regarda une partie de ses guerriers. _**Vous vous restez ici et vous continuez de regarder dans toutes les pièces. Et vous,**_ en se tournant vers le reste de ses guerriers, _**vous venez avec moi.**_

Lexa courut pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, elle connaissait ce château pour y avoir été enfant, elle savait donc très bien où se situait les cachots. En arrivant devant l'escalier principal, elle trouva la petite porte à gauche dissimulée entre les pierres de l'escalier. Un des ses guerriers ouvrit la porte et passa en premier, il prit une des torches accrochés au mur et l'alluma rapidement. Lexa lui suivit de près, elle descendit l'escalier étroit et arriva dans un sous sol humide. Le guerrier éclaira chaque cellule mais aucunes traces de Roan, mais arrivant à la cellule tout au fond, le guerrier appela sa Heda.

 _ **Heda ici.**_

Lexa arriva en courant et découvrit Roan inconscient au fond de la cellule. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule mais elle n'y arriva pas, Elle ordonna donc à ses guerriers d'ouvrir la porte. Les guerriers attrapèrent la table qui servait pour les gardiens et foncèrent avec dans la porte qui céda entre la puissance du coup et la force des guerriers réunit.

Lexa entra dans la cellule et s'accroupit au côté de Roan. Elle lui prit son pouls et put constater qu'il vivait encore, elle lui mit des petites claques pour essayer de le réveiller. Et cela marcha Roan se réveilla petit à petit.

 _ **Roan vous m'entendez !**_

 _ **Heda...**_ Murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber sur le visage de son commandant.. _ **. Je suis où ?**_

 _ **Dans les cachots de votre palais. Vous allez bien ?**_

 _ **J'ai juste très mal à la tête. Heda, mon peuple ?**_

 _ **Nous avons trouvé des villageois dans une des salles en haut.**_ Lexa se tourna vers ses guerriers. _**Aidez le à se lever, nous allons rejoindre son peuple.**_

Lexa se leva et laissa ses guerriers s'occuper de Roan. Elle quitta les cachots et monta l'escalier principal. Elle pouvait entendre du brouhaha venant de l'étage et sentit une bonne odeur de soupe. Quand elle arriva devant la porte et vit Octavia servir de la soupe chaude aux villageois, ils étaient nombreux ici et Lincoln aidait Clarke à soigner les guerriers.

Clarke avait regardé les deux dizaines de guerriers qui avaient été blessées, les villageois avaient très soignés les guerriers, Clarke et Lincoln ne durent que suturer certaines blessures. Clarke se releva après avoir soigné le dernier guerrier et vit Lexa à l'entrée de la salle. Elle s'approcha doucement vers elle en s'essuyant les mains avec un vieux linge, les villageois la regardèrent passer et la remercièrent sous son passage.

 _ **Tout va bien Lexa ?**_ Demanda soucieuse Clarke devant la mine triste de Lexa.

 _ **Oui et toi ?**_

 _ **Ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.**_ Clarke se tourna pour regarder la salle. _**Il y a qu'une vingtaine de guerriers, je ne sais pas où sont les autres fidèles de Roan. Pareil pour les villageois, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous là.**_

 _ **La salle était ouverte ?**_

 _ **Oui, je pense qu'ils sont venus là pour se protéger. Tu as trouvé Roan ?**_

 _ **Oui, mes guerriers l'amènent.**_

 _ **Tu es sur que ça va aller ?**_

 _ **Tout ce que je veux et que nous trouvons d'autres survivants.**_

 _ **Je l'espère aussi.**_

Au moment où Lexa lui dit cela, elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers, elle se retourna et put enfin voir Roan. Clarke quitta Lexa pour partir à sa rencontre, quand elle arriva devant lui, les guerriers s'arrêtèrent. Clarke en profita pour toucher le visage de Roan, il était si froid. Roan leva son visage quand il sentit son toucher.

 _ **WanHeda... Vous ici.**_

 _ **Je vous devais bien ça. Avez vous mal quelques part ?**_

 _ **A part à la tête.**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Clarke se mit droite et s'adressa aux guerriers. _**Emmenez le près du feu et demandez à Octavia de le servir.**_

 _ **Bien WanHeda.**_

Clarke laissa les guerriers partir dans la salle et partit à leur suite. Quand les villageois virent leur Roi, ils se mirent à crier leur joie de le voir en vie. Les guerriers posèrent Roan prêt des siens qui lui tendirent à manger et à boire.

Lexa attendit que ses guerriers et Indra reviennent. Elle espérait que d'autres gens soient trouver dans le château, ils ne pouvaient pas être si peu. Les guerriers qu'elle avait laissé dans l'aile virent lui dire que l'aile était vide. Elle les guida vers la salle pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer et profiter du repas. Quand elle vit Indra arriver vers elle avec ses guerriers mais personne d'autres, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

 _ **Indra, parle !**_ Indra fit un signe à ses guerriers de monter dans la salle d'où venait le bruit.

 _ **Nous avons fait une terrible découverte.**_ Lexa ne parla pas, elle attendit. _**Nous avons découvert une pièce avec des guerriers et des villageois mais ils sont tous morts.**_

 _ **Comment ?**_

 _ **Des coups d'épées pour la plupart.**_ Lexa prit une profonde respiration.

 _ **Combien ?**_

 _ **Une centaine de guerriers et le double de villageois.**_

 _ **Bien. Nous verrons avec le roi Roan pour préparer des obsèques.**_

 _ **Bien Heda. J'en conclus que vous avez trouvé Roan ?**_

 _ **Oui dans les cachots. Clarke s'occupe de lui. Allons les rejoindre.**_

C'est donc le cœur lourd que Lexa rejoignit la salle où était ce qu'il restait du peuple des glaces. Comment un tel massacre avait pu avoir lieu dans un de ses clans ?


	32. Chapitre 32

Bonjour à vous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Edas44 et MissHarpie pour vos messages

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 32

La veille avait été assez éprouvante moralement et physiquement pour Clarke mais quand avait vu le regard vide de Lexa, elle aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras mais cela n'était pas possible. Roan avait reprit des forces durant la soirée et avait proposé des chambres pour ses invités. Lexa avait organisé des tours de gardes avec ses guerriers avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Clarke s'était déjà retirée dans sa chambre, elle aurait tant aimé profiter un moment avec Lexa pour oublier cette journée et surtout la macabre découverte.

Clarke s'était levée en voyant la lumière éclatante du soleil, elle s'habilla chaudement et sortit du palais où elle vit les enfants des villageois courir dans la neige, ils étaient tellement insouciant, c'était beau à voir. Elle commença à partir vers eux mais sentit rapidement une présence à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit Octavia.

 _ **Bonjour Octavia ! Que me vaut ta présence ici ?**_

 _ **Lexa m'a demandé de t'accompagner.**_

 _ **Mais comment...**_

Elle ne put continuer de parler car Octavia lui fit un signe vers le château. Clarke suivit son mouvement et remarqua Lexa sur un balcon. Clarke lui fit un sourire que Lexa lui rendit. Clarke fut heureuse de la voir lui sourire enfin.

Octavia regarda les échanges de sourires entre les deux femmes, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Clarke.

 _ **Alors avec Lexa ?**_ Clarke arrêta de regarder Lexa et se tourna vers Octavia.

 _ **Je ne vous vois pas de quoi tu parles.**_ Clarke commença à marcher dans la neige, Octavia la suivit.

 _ **Mais bien sur.**_ Clarke trouva un banc qui se situait sous un saule pleureur recouvert de neige, elle s'y installa et Octavia en fit de même. _**Allez, je sais qu'avant de partir de Polis et tu allais la voir.**_

 _ **C'est compliqué Octavia.**_

 _ **C'est toujours compliqué avec toi.**_

Octavia avait à plusieurs reprises douter de Clarke mais les derniers événements lui avaient fait comprendre son erreur et elle ferait tout aujourd'hui pour elle. Octavia s'était rapprochée de Clarke depuis qu'elle était revenue mais elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé. Elle regarda la neige tombait sur le sol et parla avec son cœur.

 _ **Je t'en ai voulu, Clarke plus d'une fois c'est vrai. Quand le Mont Weather a attaqué le camp et que tu as sauvé ta peau, je t'en ai voulu. Quand tu as préféré fuir le camp au lieu de rester avec nous, je t'en ai voulu. Quand je t'ai donné le choix d'aider Arkadia et que tu n'es pas venue, je t'en ai voulu.**_ Clarke voulut parler mais Octavia l'empêcha. _**Laisse moi parler s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de tout te dire. Puis tu as sauvé Lincoln au péril de ta vie, tu as repris le contrôle d'Arkadia avec le soutien de tout le peuple et tu as intégré Lincoln à notre peuple. Je te serais reconnaissante à vie de tout cela.**_ Clarke pouvait sentir dans la voix d'Octavia la sincérité, elle était touchée de ses paroles.

 _ **Je m'en suis voulu pour toutes ses choses aussi. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est améliorer le futur. Améliorer nos relations à tous, je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait, je m'en veux depuis si longtemps. C'est pour cela que je suis partie, je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ma culpabilité.**_

 _ **Je ne t'en veux plus.**_

Clarke prit les mains d'Octavia entre ses mains et la regarda avec un tendre sourire. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait avant tout cela avec Octavia. Mais un de ses amis souffrait de cette situation.

 _ **Tu sais ton frère aussi mérite ton pardon.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Il a tellement changé en peu de temps, il a pris tellement de mauvais choix.**_

 _ **Oui Octavia mais aujourd'hui il a payé sa dette. Pardonne lui !**_

 _ **Je verrais ce que je peux faire.**_ Marmonna Octavia, Clarke devant la mine d'Octavia. _**Je peux te demander pourquoi as-tu mis Lincoln au conseil ? Il n'ose pas te poser la question.**_

 _ **Lincoln est l'homme que tu aimes ?**_ Octavia acquiesça. _**Et il n'avait sa place ni chez son peuple ni chez nous ?**_

 _ **Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **Notre peuple est là où notre cœur va, Lincoln vit avec toi, il a renoncé à son peuple pour toi et il a mis sa vie en danger pour notre peuple. Il a plus sa place à Arkadia que quiconque. Et il met d'un grand soutien à chaque pas que je fais en tant que chancelière.**_

 _ **Tu sais, il prend son rôle très au sérieux.**_

 _ **Je sais, c'est le premier à être dans la salle du conseil et c'est le seul à arriver au premier coup de radio.**_

 _ **Merci pour lui.**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Il est mon ami comme toi.**_ Octavia lui sourit amicalement.

 _ **Alors si je suis ton amie, tu devrais me parler de ta relation si compliqué avec Lexa.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**_

 _ **Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas ?**_

 _ **Oui, Octavia. Mais c'est compliqué. Le jour où tu es venue me chercher pour rejoindre Arkadia, nous avons...**_

 _ **Couché ensemble ?**_ Rigola Octavia. Je t'ai vu aussi timide.

 _ **Ce n'est pas de la timidité, c'est de l'incertitude. J'aime Lexa plus que je n'ai jamais aimé mais je n'ai pas le droit de le montrer devant son peuple. Alors oui, dès que nous sommes seules, nous nous retrouvons comme un couple mais après elle redevient Heda et moi ambassadrice et chancelière du 13eme clan.**_

 _ **Je t'imagines mal te cacher.**_

 _ **Moi aussi. Mais pour le moment, je profite du moment qu'on a.**_

 _ **Je serais là si tu as besoin d'alibi.**_

 _ **Merci Oct...**_

Clarke ne put finir sa phrase car elle reçut une boule de neige en pleine poitrine, elle regarda un enfant qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui rigola. Octavia était morte de rire, Clarke se leva du banc et se pencha dans la neige pour en attraper un peu et faire une boule. Dès que la boule fut prête, elle se releva et se tourna vers Octavia avec un regard très inquiétant. Octavia se leva et recula.

 _ **Tu n'oserais pas !**_

 _ **Moi, jamais.**_

Mais la main de Clarke lança la boule de neige directement sur la poitrine d'Octavia. Clarke explosa de rire vite suivit d'Octavia qui s'arma d'une boule de neige qu'elle lança sur Clarke. Les enfants vinrent vite vers elles pour jouer avec elle.

Lexa regardait Clarke s'amusait dans la neige avec les enfants, voir Clarke aussi heureuse lui fit chaud au cœur et en même temps cela lui fit mal car elle ne souvient pas avoir vu Clarke aussi libre et heureuse depuis qu'elle la connaît. Elle aurait aimé profiter d'un moment d'insouciance avec elle mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle se demandait si Clarke avait déjà été aussi heureuse avec elle. Trop de questions qui lui faisait douter. Elle savait que Clarke l'aimait mais la voir ainsi, si belle et heureuse lui faisait du mal car ce n'était pas elle qui lui procurait cela.

Roan arriva dans la salle et vit Lexa sur le balcon et il pouvait entendre les rires en bas, il s'approcha doucement et remarqua le regard tendre de Lexa pour la jeune blonde en bas qui courait avec les enfants de son peuple.

 _ **C'est un beau tableau, non ?**_ Lexa sursauta aux paroles de Roan, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Roan fit Lexa sursauter. _**Désolé Heda, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.**_

 _ **Ce n'est rien Roan.**_ Lexa ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau Clarke en entendant ses rires. _**Clarke a l'air heureuse !**_

 _ **Oui !**_ Sourit Lexa.

 _ **Je suppose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la neige avant son voyage pour Azgeda. Pourquoi n'allez vous pas les rejoindre ?**_ Lexa était choquée par sa question.

 _ **Je ne peux pas.**_

 _ **Depuis combien de temps ne vous êtes pas amusés comme elles ?**_

 _ **Depuis fort longtemps, je crois depuis que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner pour le conclave.**_

 _ **Pourtant vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus vieille qu'elles.**_

 _ **Non, nous avons 4 ans d'écart.**_ Lexa parlait sans aucun sentiment, elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux Clarke.

 _ **Et pourtant vous avez une grande maturité Heda.**_

 _ **Mon rôle me l'impose**_. Répondit un peu plus froidement Lexa.

 _ **Oui mais regardez Clarke, elle aussi a prit beaucoup grandit depuis qu'elle est sur Terre, elle a fait beaucoup de choix difficile pour son peuple et le notre. Mais elle arrive encore à avoir de la vie en elle. Nous nous avons passé nos vies à survivre et combattre pour nos familles et nos clans et nous avons oublié ses moments-là.**_

Roan laissa Lexa méditer sur ses paroles avant de rentrer dans la salle. Lexa savait que Roan avait raison mais elle prit sur elle, elle regarda une dernière fois Clarke et rentra dans la salle. Roan était assis près du feu, elle se présenta devant lui.

 _ **Roan, vous devez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

 _ **Pour être franche avec vous Heda, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu de la fumée en regardant dehors par ce balcon, j'allais avertir mes gardes personnels quand ils sont rentrés dans la salle arme au poignet en train de se battre avec mon armée. Puis j'ai voulu les aider mais je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé ensuite car je me suis réveillé dans une ès vous m'avez sauvé.**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Lexa était choqué, Roan avait connu une vrai rébellion dans ses rangs.

 _ **Que savez-vous Heda ?**_

 _ **Un traite a averti l'ambassadeur de votre clan que je devais m'absenter un moment et il a envoyé un messager chez vous. Ensuite, Ontari a attaqué le clan de Clarke.**_

 _ **D'où sa venue avec vous ?**_

 _ **Principalement.**_

 _ **Que s'est-il passé ?**_ Demanda inquiet Roan.

 _ **Indra a lancé la première attaque pour défendre Arkadia puis je les ai rejoint avec mes forces. J'ai combattu Ontari et je l'ai tué. Sa mort a permis d'arrêter le conflit.**_

 _ **Que sont devenus mes guerriers ?**_

 _ **Les guerriers encore vivants sont enfermés à Polis avec tous les représentants de votre clan.**_ Lexa vit le regard de Roan devenir plein de tristesses, c'est dur de savoir son peuple enfermé même si c'était à prévoir.

 _ **Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**_

 _ **Le conseil des ambassadeurs doit se réunir à Polis dans les jours à venir pour statuer sur le sort des prisonniers.**_

 _ **Je serais là.**_ Répondit Roan avec détermination. Lexa comprenait son besoin d'être présent.

 _ **Bien, je laisserais des guerriers ici pour protéger votre peuple après votre départ. Cela laissera le temps à vos guerriers encore ici de se soigner.**_

 _ **Merci Heda.**_

 _ **Qu'allez vous faire des victimes que nous avons trouvé ?**_

 _ **Je vais organiser un bûché ce soir pour que leurs âmes reposent en paix.**_

 _ **Bien, nous partirons donc demain pour Polis.**_

Lexa quitta la pièce pour aller prendre l'air, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de discussions mais c'était les risques de son rôle, être Heda ne comporte pas beaucoup de côté heureux. Enfin avant de rencontrer Clarke. Quand elle sortit dehors Clarke jouait toujours avec Octavia et les enfants, elle riait encore, elle aimerait que Clarke soit toujours comme cela. Lexa voulait oublier ce moment et le seul moyen s'était Clarke. Elle s'approcha doucement de la jolie blonde, qui avant même de la voir, sut qu'elle était là. Clarke se retourna pour voir Lexa à deux pas d'elle. Elle fit des derniers pas qui les séparait. Clarke pouvait voir le regard inquiet de Lexa.

 _ **Tout va bien ?**_ Demanda Clarke.

 _ **Oui, tu voudrais bien marcher un peu avec moi ?**_

 _ **Bien sur**_. Clarke se tourna vers Octavia qui la regardait, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer Lexa et Octavia comprit le message. _**Nous pouvons y aller.**_

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes sans parler, Lexa avait juste besoin de la présence de Clarke pour se ressourcer un peu. Quand elle fit assez loin de château, elle fit quelque chose que Clarke ne pouvait imaginer, Lexa entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Clarke se laissa faire et profita de la tendresse que Lexa lui apportait par ce simple geste. Elle se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle pour profiter. Mais le silence de Lexa l'inquiétait.

 _ **Parle moi Lexa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **Rien c'est tout cela, je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce massacre. Et il me fait voir tout noir.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée Lexa, j'aimerais être prêt de toi mais c'est compliqué avec tes gardes.**_

 _ **Je sais mais aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de toi et tu étais dehors.**_ Reprocha Lexa.

 _ **Est-ce un reproche ?**_ Demanda Clarke en s'arrêtant de marcher. Lexa se stoppa et se tourna pour regarder Clarke, elle regrettait ses paroles.

 _ **Non Clarke ce n'est pas un reproche, je suis désolée.**_ Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains. _**Je broie du noir aujourd'hui, je veux juste rentrer à Polis et nous retrouver.**_

Clarke savait que Lexa ne lui disait pas tout mais elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec Lexa. Elle voulait juste lui faire oublier ce mauvais voyage. Elle tendit les lèvres et embrassa tendrement sa douce guerrière.

Elles marchèrent encore un moment, juste passer un temps à deux sans chaperon ou autre et surtout oublier les soucis même si Clarke savait que des non dits commençaient à apparaître.


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à vous

merci à Guest et à MissHarpie pour vos messages

Bonne lecture

A demain

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 33

Clarke se réveilla un peu perdu, elle ne savait plus trop où elle était. Elle se releva doucement de son lit, et regarda autour d'elle et sans mal reconnut sa chambre à Polis. Elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux, elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

Elle se souvint de sa dernière soirée à Azgeda, elle se souvint de son émotion quand elle vit les guerriers de Lexa portaient les villageois et les guerriers qui avaient été tué et les posaient délicatement sur un podium de bois, du regard rempli de larmes de Roan quand il dut être le feu à se podium. Les larmes étaient vite apparu sur le visage de Clarke mais également sur le visage de tous les villageois. Elle souvint d'avoir regardé Lexa et d'avoir remarqué qu'elle ne montrait rien du tout alors que Clarke savait que son cœur été brisé.

Clarke avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, elle n'avait de cesse de penser à ce peuple détruit et à Lexa qu'elle trouvait très morose. Elle se rappela avoir pris la route vers Polis très tôt le matin, Lexa avait mis Roan à ses côtés et Clarke était entre Octavia et Lincoln. Ne devant pas passer par Arkadia, la route fut beaucoup moins longue. Mais seulement en nombre d'heures car Clarke avait eu du mal avec la distance de Lexa. Et quand ils arrivèrent à Polis ce fut pire, Lexa abandonna ses invités pour partir rejoindre Titus pour faire un point avec lui sur les derniers jours à Polis. Indra avait conduit tous le monde à leur chambre. Clarke n'en pouvant plus de cette journée, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit.

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs car quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva de son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Octavia qui était déjà habillée. Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là.

 _ **Tu es debout marmotte !**_ Octavia rentra dans la chambre sans être invité. _**Tu es attendue dans une demie heure à la salle du trône.**_

 _ **Déjà ? Mais il est quelle heure ?**_

 _ **Tu as dormi toute la matinée, il est passé 13h. Je te montais un repas quand j'ai croisé Indra qui m'a dit qu'elle devait venir te convoquer, j'ai pensé que cela serait mieux si c'était moi. Je connais ta tête au réveil.**_

 _ **Merci de ta sollicitude.**_ Répondit avec sarcasme Clarke.

 _ **Arrête de faire ta tête de bougon, mange un peu et va te laver.**_

Clarke fit ce que lui demanda Octavia, elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et Clarke mangea un peu mais elle n'avait pas très faim ce que remarqua Octavia mais elle le garda pour elle. Clarke se leva et partit vers son cabinet de toilette. Elle prit le temps de se laver et se détendre un peu avant de partir vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit son sac et sortit un jean noir avec un bustier sans manches rouges et ajouta sa veste longue noir qui se fermait sous la poitrine. Elle était heureuse de ne plus mettre plein de couches de vêtements sur elle. Elle alla vers son miroir qui se trouvait sur un des murs du cabinet de toilette, elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux d'un trait noir pour les faire ressortir. Une fois toute prête, elle rejoignit Octavia qui était installée sur son canapé. Quand Octavia la vit, elle siffla comme un homme.

 _ **Que t'arrive-t-il ?**_ Demanda Clarke.

 _ **Tu es très bien habillée,**_ la complimenta Octavia, _ **je suis sur que cela n'est pas pour moi.**_

 _ **Tu me saoules.**_

 _ **Mais oui, allez, on y va sinon tu vas te faire engueuler. Déjà que c'est tendu entre vous.**_

 _ **Tu as remarqué aussi.**_

 _ **Oui il se passe quoi ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas depuis qu'elle a découvert tous ses corps, elle est distante.**_

 _ **D'un côté ça doit être dur.**_

 _ **Oui, je le sais bien, je ne peux imaginer ce qu'elle ressent mais elle devrait savoir que je suis là pour elle.**_

 _ **Allez, ne te prends pas la tête.**_

Octavia se leva du canapé et elles partirent ensemble vers la salle du trône. Avant d'entrer Clarke remarqua Roan qui lui sourit, Octavia laissa Clarke au côté de Roan. Roan était à l'entrée de la salle, Il lui prit la main et lui fit un baise main.

 _ **WanHeda, ravie de vous revoir.**_

 _ **Roi Roan ! ce n'est pas comme ci nous nous étions vu.**_

 _ **Oui mais hier est loin. En tout cas, vous devez être plus à l'aise sans toutes ses couches de vêtements.**_

 _ **C'est clair !**_ Lui sourit Clarke. _**Mais la neige va me manquer, c'était magique votre royaume.**_

 _ **Je serais ravi de vous recompter parmi mes invités dans de meilleures circonstances.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup Roan.**_

 _ **Merci à vous WanHeda. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire à Azgeda mais merci d'être venue avec Heda et d'avoir soigné et aidé mon peuple.**_

 _ **Sans vous, je ne peux avoir la paix pour mon peuple alors je ferais pour vous aider.**_

 _ **Merci. Rentrons où nous allons nous faire engueuler.**_

Roan lui proposa son bras que Clarke prit avec plaisir et ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Les autres ambassadeurs étaient déjà là ainsi qu' Heda qui avait vu toute la scène. Clarke regarda dans les yeux Heda mais cette dernière resta froide. Clarke se répéta que c'était son rôle et que c'était normal. Roan s'arrêta devant Lexa et s'inclina, Clarke fit la même chose avant d'aller s'asseoir au côté du Roi Roan.

Heda n'appréciait pas les regards de Roan pour Clarke, elle savait qu'elle avait été distante ses derniers jours mais elle avait ses raisons. Elle voulait que cette journée se termine pour qu'elle puisse se perdre en Clarke. Elle prit sur elle et commença la réunion. Elle se leva et ordonna qu'on ferme les portes.

 _ **Bien, Bonjour à vous Ambassadeurs des 13 clans.**_

 _ **Bonjour à vous Commandant de sang.**_ Saluèrent les ambassadeurs en même temps.

 _ **Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ! Un traître a été démasqué dans nos armés, ce traître a averti la nation des glaces d'une faiblesse et la nation des Glaces a renversé son Roi pour venir attaquer le clan du peuple du ciel. Aujourd'hui, je vais demander au Roi Roan de décider du sort du traître, de son ambassadeur et ses représentants ainsi que des guerriers qui n'ont pas été forcé de rejoindre les troupes d'Ontari. Selon la décision du Roi Roan, je vous laisserais donner votre opinion s'il y a. Avez vous des questions ?**_ Personne ne répondit. _**Bien Roi Roan, désirez vous voir des prisonniers ou savez déjà ce que vous voulez ?**_

 _ **Je souhaiterais voir l'ambassadeur ?**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Lexa fit un signe à ses sentinelles qui quittèrent la salle. Ils attendirent peu de temps avant que les portes s'ouvrent et laisse passer deux sentinelles tenant un homme vêtu de haillons. Les sentinelles le positionnèrent au centre de la salle et devant le trône. Lexa leur fit un signe de se reculer.

 _ **Ambassadeur, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?**_

 _ **Vous n'avez aucunes preuves.**_

 _ **Le garde a parlé dès les premières minutes. Allez vous continuer de mentir où enfin parler.**_

 _ **Vous nous avez trahi en tuant notre reine.**_

 _ **Reine qui m'avez menacé et qui avait exigé un combat. Je l'ai gagné.**_ Lexa se tourna vers Roan. _ **Roan, vous vouliez le voir. Allez-y.**_

Roan se leva et se plaça devant son ambassadeur puis le regarda.

 _ **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ?**_

 _ **Vous avez accepté la coalition et la paix avec tous ses clans. Vous allez contre l'envie de votre mère.**_ Lui cracha son ambassadeur.

 _ **Nous avons une Heda qui souhaite la paix et mon peuple ira dans son sens. Mais vous n'en ferais plus parti.**_

Roan avait du mal à rester calme, cette homme avait été un ami avant de devenir un traître. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de retourner s'asseoir. Lexa ordonna aux sentinelles de renvoyer l'ambassadeur en cellule. Lexa se leva devant ses ambassadeurs une fois les sentinelles dehors.

 _ **Bien, Roi Roan, voulez vous voir d'autres prisonniers ?**_

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Bien. Votre décision pour le traître ?**_

 _ **Cela ne servira à rien d'énumérer les traîtres de mon peuple. Ce qu'ils ont fait un impardonnable. Alors je demande vengeance et je demande Jus drein jus daun.**_

Les ambassadeurs se mirent à exprimer leurs accords en criant, Clarke les regardait. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution mais beaucoup d'hommes allaient mourir, elle essaya de regarder Lexa mais cette dernière avait son regard bloqué sur ses ambassadeurs.

 _ **Assez.**_ Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid. Les ambassadeurs se turent et se ré installèrent à leurs places. _ **Bien, Roi Roan vous avez pris votre décision et les ambassadeurs en sont témoin. Ce soir aura lieu l'exécution des traîtres à la coalition aura ce soir. Vous pouvez disposer.**_

Lexa se réinstalla sur son trône et un par un les ambassadeurs partir. Clarke aurait aimé que Lexa lui demande un entretien mais cela ne se fit pas. Clarke suivit donc les ambassadeurs et alla directement dans sa chambre, elle ne comprenait ce qu'avait Lexa. Lexa se tourna vers Titus après le départ des ambassadeurs et lui ordonna de le faire sonner la cloche. Titus s'exécuta immédiatement et la cloche sonna. Clarke entendit ce bruit sans savoir ce que c'était, elle se doutait que c'était une suite de la décision de Roan, elle savait que Lexa communiquait beaucoup avec son peuple grâce à des cloches, des cornes et des autres bruits.

Clarke rentra dans sa chambre et décida d'oublier un peu ses deux derniers jours. Elle aurait aimé être l'épaule sur laquelle Lexa pouvait m'appuyer mais elle savait que Lexa avait encore beaucoup de mal à se laisser aller. Clarke partit vers son cabinet de toilettes, elle alluma des dizaines de bougies et ferma les rideaux pour se retrouver dans le noir avec seulement la lueur des bougies pour seule lumière. Elle remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude, elle trouva les huiles essentielles et en parfuma son bain, elle prit une serviette et partit dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller. Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette avant de repartir vers son bain qui maintenant était rempli. Elle posa la serviette sur le meuble et rentra dans la baignoire, la sensation de chaleur lui fit un bien fou. Elle s'installa confortablement puis ferma les yeux.

Lexa attendit le retour de Titus, il venait de sonner la cloche pour informer le peuple de l'exécution. Elle pouvait entendre le peuple criait de joie. Titus revint dans la pièce.

 _ **Heda, avez vous besoin d'autres choses ? Je peux...**_

 _ **Tu ne peux rien. Je souhaite me reposer un peu. Donc je ne veux pas être déranger, c'est moi qui viendrais à vous. Est-ce compris ?**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler car elle se leva et quitta la salle du trône rapidement. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose c'est retrouver Clarke, elle avait remarquer le regard triste de sa blonde et elle savait que c'était son attitude qui en était la cause. Mais elle n'avait pas su faire autrement, elle s'en voulait tellement de faire de la peine à sa douce.

Elle partit donc vers les appartements de Clarke, elle frappa plusieurs fois mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle espérait que Clarke ne soit pas sortie se balader dans Polis, elle entra discrètement dans la chambre et put sentir l'odeur des huiles essentielles de fleurs. Elle imagina Clarke dans un bon bain chaud, c'était tout ce que Lexa voulait Clarke et un bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé pour éviter à quiconque de rentrer les déranger et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en passant par la partie nuit, elle constata que les vêtements de Clarke étaient posés sur son lit donc elle avait vu juste, elle se déshabilla à son tour et partit nue dans la salle de bain. Elle avança sans faire de bruit et arriver dans l'arrondit qui servait d'ouverture de la pièce, elle put voir Clarke les yeux fermés dans son bain. Lexa s'approcha doucement de la baignoire et s'accroupit pour avoir son visage proche de celui de Clarke. Elle lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

Clarke sursauta quand elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux, elle se cala le plus possible contre la baignoire et elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Lexa. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle était là dans sa chambre. Clarke sortit une main de la baignoire et toucha la visage de Lexa pour être sur qu'elle soit bien là. Lexa appuya son visage contre la main de Clarke, son toucher mouillé lui fit du bien et elle fut comblée quand elle vit le sourire de Clarke. Clarke ne pouvait le croire mais elle était si heureuse car s'approcha le plus possible de Lexa et l'embrassa amoureusement. Tous les doutes et les craintes qu'elle avait eu en deux jours étaient oubliés, elle ne voulait que Lexa.

Lexa répondit tendrement à son baiser et y mit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Clarke. Mais Clarke arrêta se baiser car elle se posait des questions sur sa présence en pleine après midi.

 _ **Pourquoi tu es là ? Il y a un soucis ?**_ Lexa était touchée par son inquiétude, elle lui caressa doucement le visage pour la rassurer.

 _ **Non, je voulais juste être avec toi.**_ Clarke fut heureuse de sa réponse.

 _ **Mais personne ne va te chercher ?**_

 _ **J'ai informé Titus que je ne voulais pas être déranger et que c'est moi qui viendrais les voir. Donc j'ai tout mon temps.**_ Lexa se releva et Clarke constata qu'elle était nue, elle n'avait rien remarqué tellement accaparer par son regard. _**Puis-je prendre un bain avec toi ?**_ Clarke était incapable de répondre mais hocha la tête. _**Décale toi, je veux te prendre dans mes bras.**_

Clarke se décala et Lexa s'installa dans la baignoire, elle cala son dos contre la paroi de la baignoire et passa ses jambes autour de Clarke. Puis elle attrapa Clarke par la taille pour la serrer contre elle. Clarke se blottit dans les bras de Lexa et mit sa tête sur le côté pour permettre à Lexa de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était si bien. Lexa savait qu'elle devait demander pardon à Clarke, elle devait s'expliquer.

 _ **Clarke, je suis désolée.**_ Clarke fut choquer d'entendre Lexa s'excuser, elle voulait savoir de quoi elles 'excusait.

 _ **De quoi t'excuses-tu ?**_

 _ **Je sais que mon attitude t'a fait souffrir, j'ai vu ton regard si triste hier durant le voyage et aujourd'hui dans la salle du trône. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **Moi aussi, je suis désolée.**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Clarke. Je suis la seule fautive.**_

 _ **Lexa, tu sais que tu peux me parler, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.**_

 _ **Je le sais mon ange.**_

 _ **Alors parle moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Depuis que tu as découvert tous ces morts, je te vois avec un regard si vide. Alors que je sais que tu as connu pire situation.**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai vu pire mais ce que j'ai vu dans cette pièce, cela aurait pu être toi et ton peuple.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_ Clarke ne comprenait pas.

 _ **Quand j'ai ouvert cette porte et que j'ai vu tout ce qu'était capable de faire Ontari, j'ai vu ton visage et celui des tiens à la place de ceux des guerriers. Les deux nuits qui sont passés, j'ai rêvé de cette pièce à nouveau et à nouveau j'ai vu ton visage et ceux de tes amis. J'ai eu si peur.**_ Elle pouvait entendre les trémolos dans la voix de Lexa.

Clarke était triste que Lexa ait gardé cela pour elle, elle comprenait beaucoup maintenant les choses, elle n'avait pas une seule pensée à cela mais elle comprenait les sentiments de Lexa. Si Ontari avait pu faire cela à son peuple alors qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait au peuple du ciel ? Clarke se serra encore plus à Lexa et lui caressa tendrement les bras.

 _ **Je suis là et les miens vont très bien grâce à toi.**_

 _ **Je ne veux plus que tu sois en danger.**_

 _ **Ta coalition est en paix et maintenant, nous ne devons plus à avoir peur des batailles. Nous allons enfin vivre et plus survivre.**_

 _ **Je l'espère.**_

Clarke ne répondit rien, elle savait que Lexa avait encore besoin de temps pour digérer tout cela. Mais elle serait là pour elle, pour l'aider et pour l'aimer.


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour à vous,

et voilà demain, je reprends le travail donc les publications seront un peu plus espacées.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

et merci encore à Edas44 et MissHarpie pour vos messages à chaques chapitres

Bonne journée

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 34

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'avait eu lieu l'exécution des traîtres de la nation des Glaces, Clarke se souvint de l'émotion qui l'avait envahi durant cette soirée, cela avait été très dur à vivre pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang et entendu autant de cris de douleurs. A telle point qu'elle en avait été malade toute la nuit. Clarke avait du partir le lendemain pour Arkadia car elle avait encore beaucoup à faire dans son camp, elle avait réussit à avoir un petit moment avec Lexa avant de partir pour plusieurs semaines.

Clarke avait du se rendre à plusieurs reprises à Polis. Une de ses premiers visites avait consisté à demander à Heda l'autorisation d'agrandir le camp d'Arkadia pour pouvoir construire des maisons pour les familles car l'Arche ne pouvait pas être entièrement réparer. Lexa avait autorisé cette demande. Clarke était revenue rapidement chez elle pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Rapidement les travaux avaient eu lieu et avec le travail de tous, Arkadia devint enfin un vrai lieu de vie.

Les dernières visites de Clarke à Polis avaient été compliqué pour elle, elle supportait de moins en moins la distance de Lexa durant la journée, à chaque fois qu'il y avait du monde avec elles, Lexa redevenait Heda et la froideur que Clarke avait essayé d'oublier était de plus en plus dure à supporter. Clarke avait remarqué que Lexa avait de moins en moins de temps de la voir, Clarke devait toujours faire le mur pour avoir un moment avec elle et devait partir en plein milieu de la nuit pour éviter tous soupçons. C'était de plus en plus dur pour elle de faire semblant et d'accepter ces moments volés avec elle. Elle lui avait laissé du temps comme Lexa lui avait demandé mais elle n'y arrivait plus, elle avait espéré que Lexa trouve le courage de dévoiler leur relation devant Polis mais cela faisait 5 mois qu'elles avaient eu leur premier moment ensemble. Clarke avait pris sur elle mais là cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas du au fait que c'était une relation homosexuelle car plusieurs fois à Polis, Clarke avait pu te remarquer deux femmes s'embrassaient en pleine ville et deux hommes s'entrelaçaient. Elle commençait de plus en plus à douter des sentiments réelles de Lexa.

Clarke arrêta de penser à Lexa et sortit faire un tour dans Arkadia, son camp avait énormément changé. Un petit village avait été battit à droite de l'Arche pour accueillir toute les familles, toute le monde avait enfin sa place à Arkadia. C'était devenu enfin un petit bout de paradis sur Terre, tout ce qu'ils avaient lu dans les livres sur l'Arche était devenu enfin réalité. Elle se dirigea vers Monty, il avait pris la direction du secteur de l'agriculture, et il était très doué dans son domaine. En arrivant devant les premiers champs, elle put voir Harper dans les bras de Monty. Leur couple était devenu très solide, Monty avait trouvé une famille avec Harper. Clarke s'approcha discrètement d'eux mais elle fut couper dans son élan par un appel à sa radio.

 _ **Princesse c'est Bellamy, réponds moi.**_ La voix de Bellamy avait fait tourner le regard des amoureux vers Clarke, elle leur sourit tendrement avant de répondre à Bellamy.

 _ **Bellamy, que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **Il y a un messager de Polis pour toi !**_

 _ **Bien, j'arrive de suite.**_

Clarke salua ses amis avant de partir vers l'entrée d'Arkadia où elle vit un second natif sur son cheval, c'était celui qui venait à chaque fois, elle lui sourit en s'approchant. Quand il la vit arriver, il descendit de son cheval et s'inclina devant Clarke.

 _ **WanHeda !**_ La salua-t-il.

 _ **Bonjour à vous. Alors un message ?**_

 _ **Oui WanHeda, vous êtes attendue en fin de journée à Polis pour un conseil demain matin.**_

 _ **Bien, je vais faire préparer la jeep.**_ Elle alla partir mais le second n'avait pas fini.

 _ **Heda voudrait que vous veniez à cheval.**_

Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi venir à cheval, la route à cheval était plus longue et plus fatigante mais elle ne devait suivre les ordres de Heda et surtout pas la contredire devant un second.

 _ **Bien, je suppose que vous ferez route avec moi.**_

 _ **Oui, WanHeda, cela est une demande de Heda.**_

 _ **Bien, allez vous restaurer à la cafeteria. Vous connaissez le chemin maintenant.**_

 _ **Merci WanHeda.**_

Le second s'inclina avant de partir vers l'écurie pour que son cheval se repose. Bellamy s'approcha de Clarke.

 _ **Tu repars princesse ?**_ Demanda Bellamy.

 _ **Oui enfin ça fait quand même 3 semaines que je suis ici.**_

 _ **Je sais. Je fais préparer la jeep ?**_

 _ **Non Bellamy. Nous devons y aller à cheval.**_

 _ **Mais c'est stupide.**_

 _ **C'est une demande de Heda. Donc j'irais seulement avec Octavia et Lincoln.**_

 _ **Je serais plus rassuré si tu partais avec plus de monde.**_ Clarke commençait à saturer du besoin de protection de tout le monde. Elle souffla un bon coup.

 _ **Vois avec Miller et Bryan pour m'accompagner. Nous devons partir dans 2 heures.**_

 _ **J'y vais de ce pas.**_

Clarke regarda Bellamy partir vers Miller, elle tourna les talons et partit vers l'Arche, elle devait trouver Octavia pour qu'elle puisse préparer ses affaires. Elle la trouva dans ses appartements et accepta de l'accompagner. Clarke avait ainsi toute la sécurité nécessaire pour son voyage en cheval.

Le voyage a cheval fut long mais quand Polis fut enfin à la vie de Clarke, elle put enfin souffler. En rentrant dans la ville, elle fut accueilli par Indra et des guerriers. Un des guerriers vint prendre les rênes de son cheval, Clarke descendit de son cheval et se présenta devant Indra.

 _ **Heya WanHeda !**_

 _ **Heya Indra !**_ Clarke serra l'avant bras d'Indra, il n'y avait pas de rancœur entre les deux femmes depuis bien longtemps et maintenant leur relation était presque amicale.

 _ **Vous êtes vite arrivées et je vois que vous avez amené plus de monde.**_ Indra regarda les deux soldats derrière elle.

 _ **Oui, j'ai du prendre deux soldats en plus avec moi. Cela a apaisé mon peuple, la route a cheval est plus longue quand jeep donc plus de risques.**_

 _ **Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. Parla**_ pour tout le monde Indra. Indra regarda les deux soldats. Clarke suivit son regard.

 _ **Une chambre pour eux deux.**_ Chuchota Clarke.

 _ **Bien.**_ Indra prit la marche avec Clarke à ses côtés.

 _ **Vais-je voir Heda aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **Elle a un conseil avec Titus, c'est pour cela que je suis là pour vous accueillir.**_

Clarke prit sur elle encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa l'avait fait demander ce soir alors qu'elle n'était pas disponible pour passer un moment avec elle. Elle aurait pu arriver que demain matin pour le conseil. Elle souffla un bon coup et suivit Indra vers la Tour. Indra pouvait voir le regard triste de son invité, elle savait que c'était l'attitude de Lexa qui en était la cause. Indra conduisit tous les invités à monter dans l'ascenseur, Indra déposa les deux couples à l'étage inférieur et accompagna Clarke à sa chambre. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand Indra lui parla.

 _ **WanHeda, puis-je en franche avec vous ?**_

 _ **Faite Indra.**_

 _ **N'en voulez pas à Lexa, elle n'a pas la meilleure des positions.**_

 _ **Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?**_

 _ **Je connais votre attachement à Heda. Et je sais aussi qu'elle tient à vous. Mais elle a du mal à le montrer.**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites cela Indra ?**_

 _ **Parce que cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois triste.**_

 _ **Écoutez Indra, je vais être franche, Je suis perdue aujourd'hui. Veuillez m'excuser, le voyage fut long.**_

Elle salua Indra avant de lui tourner le dos et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter, elle fit glisser son dos contre la porte et se retrouva accroupi, les jambes repliaient contre sa poitrine, elle passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

Clarke ne voulait plus parler, tout cela était trop dur à entendre. Elle ne pouvait même pas cacher sa peine à chaque absence de Lexa, à chaque parole froide de Lexa. C'était encore plus dur de la savoir si proche et de ne pas la voir et d'avoir l'impression qu'elle ne désire pas autant la voir qu'elle.

Octavia et Miller passèrent dans le couloir pour avoir des nouvelles de Clarke, ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était triste de voir Indra à la place de Lexa. Miller s'était rapproché de Clarke et était devenu un vrai confident, elle était là pour lui et inversement, Clarke avait trouvé en lui une oreille sans jugement. Du fait de son homosexualité, il avait su rassurer et écouter Clarke. Il avait réussi à faire comprendre le comportement de Lexa à Clarke mais depuis plusieurs semaines, Clarke ne voulait plus écouter, il savait qu'elle souffrait d'être cacher. Alors quand il avait vu que Heda n'était pas venue accueillir sa bien aimée, il avait pu sentir la douleur dans le cœur de Clarke. C'est pour cela qu'il avait attendu un peu de temps avant d'aller chercher Octavia et cette dernière lui avait fait par des mêmes inquiétudes.

En arrivant devant la chambre de Clarke, ils entendirent des pleurs. Miller courut vers la porte et toqua de toutes ses forces.

 _ **Clarke ouvre moi !**_ Cria Miller, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne bougea pas.

Clarke entendit Miller et Octavia criés derrière la porte mais elle n'avait plus le courage de se lever, elle se décala juste pour les laisser rentrer. Miller essaye de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte et enfin elle s'ouvrit, il entra avec élan dans la chambre suivit de près par Octavia, il regarda dans la pièce mais ne vit personne. C'est Octavia qui vit Clarke contre la porte en pleurs. Octavia s'accroupit au côté de Clarke qui pleura encore plus dans les bras d'Octavia, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu durant les dernières semaines sortirent enfin. Octavia laissa son ami pleurer, elle savait qu'elle souffrait de la distance de Lexa, elle avait de plus en plus de doutes sur son amour pour elle. Elle la comprenait c'est dur devoir se cacher quand on aime. Clarke voulait juste être heureuse mais son bonheur était Lexa.

Miller s'approcha des deux femmes et caressa doucement les cheveux de Clarke pour l'apaiser. Octavia le regarda pour qu'il prenne sa place. Il comprit son message et prit dans ses bras son amie. Octavia partit vers la salle de bain pour préparer un bain chaud pour Clarke, elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle y ajouta des huiles essentielles et partit chercher Clarke. Elle s'agenouilla devant ses deux amis.

 _ **Aide moi à l'emmener dans son bain.**_ Demanda Octavia à Miller. Miller posa délicatement Clarke contre la porte et se leva.

 _ **Clarke, je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.**_

 _ **Je peux me lever.**_ Chuchota Clarke.

 _ **Laisse moi te porter.**_

Miller se baissa et passa son bras sous les jambes de Clarke et l'autre dans son dos. Clarke passa ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa se relever. Miller l'emmena dans la salle de bain, il la posa au sol et la laissa sur ses pieds au bon soin d'Octavia. Octavia se retourna et laissa Clarke se déshabiller. Clarke s'installa dans l'eau chaude, l'eau la couvrit entièrement.

 _ **Tu peux te retourner, Octavia.**_ Octavia se retourna et s'accroupit devant la baignoire.

 _ **Que t'est-il arrivé ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maitresse de mes sentiments, je n'ai jamais été aussi faible mais Entre le voyage, l'absence de Lexa à notre arrivée, la distance de notre dernière rencontre et ma discussion avec Indra. Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre sur moi.**_

 _ **C'est normal. Tu essais de prendre sur toi depuis des mois. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas non plus, je pensais être plus forte que cela.**_

 _ **Tu es plus forte que nous tous réunit. Détends toi, profites de ce bain. Je vais aller préparer une bonne soirée pour nous 4, Lincoln passe la soirée avec Nyko. Ça te va à part si tu as l'intention de voir Lexa.**_

 _ **Apparemment elle n'est pas disponible.**_

 _ **Très bien alors nous allons profiter. Détends toi et dès que tu es prête, tu nous rejoins sur le canapé.**_

Clarke ferma les yeux et voulut oublier ce dur moment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps avait craqué. Elle avait trop pris sur elle et trop cacher ses émotions pour protéger la personne qu'elle aime. Elle pensait pouvoir supporter Heda mais aujourd'hui, son retour à Polis lui comprendre qu'elle voulait Lexa et plus Heda dans sa vie de couple, elle voulait passer en premier dans le cœur de Lexa. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait compris une chose c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir autant, l'ignorance de Lexa à son retour lui avait brisée le cœur, elle aurait aimé au moins la voir, qu'elle soit là pour la saluer mais non, elle avait d'autres priorités pourtant c'était elle qui avait voulu sa présence. Elle allait devoir faire le choix le plus dur pour elle mais avant cela, elle allait oublier son cœur brisée et profiter de sa soirée avec ses amis.


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonsoir à vous tous,

désolée j'ai repris le travail donc je ne pourrais plus écrire aussi souvent. Mais je vais essayer de publier tous les deux trois jours.

En tout cas, merci à MissHarpie et Edas44 pour vos messages.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Bonne soirée

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 35

Octavia quitta la salle de bain et rejoignit Miller dans le salon, il était en train de faire du feu de la cheminée. Miller se releva quand il attendit du bruit derrière lui. Il découvrit Octavia avec un regard triste.

 _ **Elle va bien ?**_ Demanda Miller en s'approchant d'Octavia

 _ **Oui, elle prend beaucoup sur elle pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle va bien, à Arkadia personne ne remarque qu'elle va mal à chaque fois que nous revenons de Polis, personne ne voit son regard si triste quand elle voit un couple heureux. Clarke fait toujours passer son peuple avant elle, à part quand elle est ici, ici elle attend que Lexa. Malgré son fort caractère, c'est une femme amoureuse. D'habitude elle arrive à faire face mais l'absence de Lexa tout à l'heure à notre arrivée lui a fait ressortir toute les absences et la distances de Lexa. Elle y a beaucoup pensé ses dernières semaines.**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne le dit pas à son peuple, il est très ouvert sur l'homosexualité.**_

 _ **Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cela. Lexa aime Clarke cela se voit, le regard qu'elle pose sur elle, tout personne voudrait le même. Elle ferait tout pour Clarke mais elle vit dans la peur de Costia.**_

 _ **Son ancienne compagne tuait par la nation des Glaces ?**_

 _ **Oui, elle fait tout pour que personne ne se doute de son attachement mais j'en suis sur que le peuple a vu ses regards comme moi.**_

 _ **Il faut espérer qu'elle arrive à se parler sinon Clarke va faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on a le cœur trop serré.**_

 _ **Alors espérons ! Mais pour le moment, nous allons préparer une petite soirée détente. Va chercher Bryan et moi, je vais aller nous chercher un festin pour ce soir.**_

Octavia et Miller partirent vers l'ascenseur, Miller s'arrêta à l'étage inférieur laissant Octavia dans l'ascenseur. Miller partit dans sa chambre où il trouva Bryan sur le canapé, dès qu'il le vit arriver Bryan s'inquiéta de suite.

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien !**_ Miller savait Bryan très attaché à Clarke, Clarke avait su gagner la confiance de tout son peuple. _**Il faut que nous montons dans la chambre de Clarke, nous allons nous faire une petite soirée entre nous.**_

 _ **Alors une bonne bouteille de la cuvée de Jasper peut aider !**_ Sourit Bryan en allant chercher dans son sac une bouteille sombre. Il la leva en l'air pour la montrer fièrement à Miller.

Miller sourit et avec Bryan, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Clarke. Elle ne s'était toujours pas levée de son bain donc en silence, ils préparèrent le salon en mettant des cousins par terre tout autour de la table et Miller alluma des centaines de bougies.

Octavia revint de la cuisine avec un panier plein de victuailles, ils allaient pouvoir faire un bon festin ce soir, elle croisa Indra qui la regarda avec un sourire franc quand elle vit le grand panier.

 _ **Tu comptes faire un siège ?**_ Demanda avec le sourire Indra à Octavia.

 _ **Non, il n'y aurait pas assez.**_ Ironisa Octavia. _**Non, nous allons faire une petite soirée entre nous, nous en avons besoin ce soir.**_ Indra salua Octavia pour la laisser rejoindre les appartements de Clarke.

Indra comprit qu'elle parlait de Clarke, une fois que Clarke était rentrée dans sa chambre, Indra l'avait entendu, elle était partie voir Lexa pour lui parler mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'écouter. Indra savait pourquoi Lexa voulait tout régler avant le conseil de demain mais elle savait aussi qu'elle faisait la pire des bêtises en étant distante avec la jolie blonde.

Octavia rentra dans la chambre de Clarke et installa avec l'aide des garçons le repas de ce soir. Clarke sortit à ce moment là de la partie nuit, elle trouva ses amis autour de la petite table du salon, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin ce soir, ses amis après d'elle.

Bryan la vit arriver et lui prépara de suite un verre qui lui tendit. Clarke s'assit sur un cousin et attendit que ses amis soient servis. Elle regarda sur la petite table et découvrit plein de plats alléchants. Quand tout le monde fut servir, elle leva son verre.

 _ **Je voulais vous remercier d'être là pour moi. Je vais bien et j'irais bien, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse.**_

 _ **T'inquiète, nous comprenons tout à fait.**_ Miller lui serra la main en lui disant ses mots.

 _ **Bon maintenant, on oublie tout et on boit.**_ Bryan leva son verre. _**Cuvée spéciale de Jasper.**_

 _ **Alors à Jasper.**_ Souhaita Octavia.

Ils burent tous un bon verre. La soirée était remplie de rire et de joie. Clarke avait pu oublier sa peine, l'alcool aida beaucoup mais pour une fois, elle était juste elle à Polis. La soirée était passée tellement qu'un à un s'était endormi autour de la table.

Lexa avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec Titus à gérer les derniers préparatifs pour son voyage. Tout devait être prêt, c'est donc tard dans la nuit qu'elle s'était retirée dans ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas pu voir Clarke et pourtant, elle en avait eu envie mais c'était compliquée depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que quoiqu'elle fasse ses sentiments pouvaient être dévoiler, elle avait pris ses distances sans le vouloir avec Clarke, elle ne pouvait la voir que la nuit dans ses appartements. Mais elle savait que cela faisait souffrir Clarke mais elle ne savait faire autrement. Indra avait voulu lui parler durant son entretien avec Titus, elle savait que c'était pour Clarke car depuis plusieurs semaines Indra était devenue une confidente de son amour pour la blonde. Elle avait essayé de la raisonner mais c'était trop dur pour Lexa de mettre la vie en danger de Clarke, elle savait qu'elle deviendrait une proie facile pour lui nuire et elle doutait que ses guerriers et son peuple puisse comprendre l'amour qu'elle avait pour Clarke. Elle avait passé la pire nuit de sa vie en sachant Clarke si proche d'elle. Ce fut donc avec soulagement quand elle fit le soleil se lever, elle allait enfin pouvoir la voir.

Lincoln savait que ses amis s'étaient rejoint dans la chambre de Clarke pour passer la soirée ensemble mais il pensait revoir Octavia durant la nuit mais elle ne vint pas. Il frappa à la porte de Clarke mais personne n'ouvrit. Dans la chambre, les coups frappés à la porte réveillèrent nos jeunes survivants. Clarke releva la tête et tomba sur des mines effrayante de ses amis. Les 4 survivants se regardèrent et Clarke explosa de rire vite suivit des 3 autres. Lincoln ouvrit la porte en les entendant rire et les trouva assis autour de la table basse, ils tournèrent leur visage vers Lincoln qui sourit devant de telles têtes.

 _ **Tu peux rigoler Lincoln !**_ Lui autorisa Clarke

 _ **Je ne peux me permettre cela WanHeda.**_ Sourit Lincoln.

 _ **Bien, pourquoi nous as-tu réveillé ?**_ Demanda Clarke en se levant difficilement. Elle se tient la tête comme si cette dernière allait tomber. _**Je déteste la cuvée de Jasper.**_

 _ **Vous allez bien ?**_

 _ **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.**_

Elle regarda ses amis qui n'osaient se lever, elle regarda l'heure qu'il était et se rendit compte qu'elle devait être à la salle du trône dans une heure. Elle demanda à Lincoln s'il pouvait aller chercher un petit déjeuner pendant qu'elle se lavait. Lincoln s'inclina et quitta la pièce, Clarke laissa ses amis reprendre leurs esprits et partit faire sa toilette.

L'heure du conseil arriva très vite pour Clarke, elle avait eu le temps de se préparer et de manger un peu mais pas assez pour récupérer son courage. Lincoln l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle du trône, elle n'avait toujours pas vu Lexa, elle aurait au moins aimé passer quelques secondes avec elle avant la réunion. Clarke salua Lincoln avant de rentrer dans la salle, elle salua d'un signe de tête chaque ambassadeur avant de se diriger vers Roan.

 _ **Bonjour WanHeda !**_ La salua Roan en lui présentant son avant bras qu'elle serra.

 _ **Bonjour Roi Roan !**_

 _ **De retour parmi nous.**_

 _ **Pas longtemps, je repars demain pour mon camp.**_

 _ **Donc nous n'aurons pas le plaisir de beaucoup se voir.**_

 _ **Non, j'en suis fort désolée.**_ Lui sourit Clarke.

Clarke s'installa à sa place, son siège lui était tellement familier depuis ces derniers mois. Elle vit rapidement Indra rentrer dans la salle, Lexa n'allait pas tarder. Elle pensait qu' Indra irait directement se placer à la droite du trône mais non, elle se dirigea vers Clarke qui se leva pour la saluer.

 _ **Heya WanHeda !**_ La salua Indra en lui faisant un signe de tête.

 _ **Bonjour Indra !**_

 _ **Puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment vous allez ?**_ Clarke savait qu' Indra avait du l'entendre hier soir, elle n'était plus ennemie mais là devant tout le monde, elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

 _ **Merci Indra de votre sollicitude, mais tout va bien.**_

 _ **Vous m'en voyez ravie.**_

Indra s'inclina devant Clarke et partit s'installer à sa place à côté du trône. Clarke se ré installa à sa place et à peine fut-elle installer que Lexa fit son entrée dans la salle. Les ambassadeurs se levèrent tous pour saluer son entrée et une fois devant le trône, ils montrèrent leurs respects en s'inclinant devant elle. Lexa leur fit signe de se relever et enfin Clarke put regarder sa jolie brune mais cette dernière ne la regarda pas une seule fois. Lexa s'installa sur son trône et prit la parole.

 _ **Bien, chers ambassadeurs, vous êtes là pour faire un point sur vos clans. Sachez que je prépare un voyage, un voyage pour visiter chacun de vos clans. Bien commençons.**_

Un à un les ambassadeurs parlèrent de leur camps et des évolutions de chacun, Clarke était impressionnée par leurs savoir-faire de chacun, ils avaient tous des coutumes et des vies différentes, c'était impressionnant. Mais Le conseil fut tellement long que le repas dut être servit dans la salle du trône et c'est très tard dans l'après midi que Clarke eut la parole.

 _ **A vous ambassadrice du peuple du ciel !**_ C'était la première fois depuis le début de la réunion que Lexa regarda Clarke. Mais Clarke ne distingua aucun sentiments, aucunes émotions. Elle souffla un bon coup et parla.

 _ **Arkadia a bien changé depuis 4 mois, nous avons un secteur agriculture qui a fait ses premiers récoltes, nous avons également beaucoup travaillé avec l'énergie solaire pour aider au développement de notre camp et nous avons enfin fini le petit village pour les familles. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus à part que nous allons commencer à faire des recherches pour retrouver d'autres parties de l'Arche.**_ Clarke n'avait pas de grand rapport à faire comme les autres ambassadeurs, elle n'avait pas de voisins ni de conflits. Tout était bien géré donc elle fut choqué de la rapidité.

 _ **Bien. Vous étiez la dernière à devoir parler.**_ Lexa se leva. _**J'ai pris une décision, mon voyage vers vos clans commencera demain. Et je commencerais par votre clan,**_ elle dit cela en regardant Clarke, _**le peuple du ciel sera le premier à recevoir ma visite. Nous partirons avec mes guerriers demain au milieu de la matinée. Avez vous des questions ?**_ Les ambassadeurs ne répondirent pas. _**Bien, le conseil est fini.**_

Lexa s'assit sur son trône et regarda les ambassadeurs quittaient la salle du trône. Clarke comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait du venir à cheval hier, c'était pour que le retour se fasse avec elle. Clarke attendit un mot de Lexa mais elle ne disait toujours rien alors Clarke partit en même temps les autres ambassadeurs.

Lexa regarda Clarke partir, elle pensait qu'elle resterait la dernière à sortir comme à chaque fois même si à plusieurs reprises, elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait le faire. Lexa avait remarqué l'attitude de Clarke, avait-elle été trop loin ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu Clarke. Elle quitta la salle du trône sans un regard pour Titus et partit dans sa chambre, elle voulait attendre le retour de Clarke.

Clarke découvrit ses amis à la sortie de la salle, Octavia lui prit le bras et la conduisit dans l'ascenseur avec les trois garçons. Une fois dans la ville, Clarke les avertit de la présence de Lexa pour leur retour à Polis. C'est donc le cœur lourd que Clarke se retrouva entre les deux couples qui se tenaient à main amoureusement, ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la ville en regardant toutes les maisons. Les villageois étaient gentils avec eux, ils avaient même goûté des spécialités de Polis que Clarke n'avait encore jamais mangé alors qu'elle avait vécu ici des mois entiers. Clarke commençait à fatiguer moralement et physiquement, elle avertit ses amis qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Ils voulurent rentrer avec elle mais elle leur demanda de profiter encore de la ville.

Clarke monta rapidement à sa chambre, elle alla quand elle sentit une présence d'elle, elle savait qui s'était. Lexa était la seule à faire battre son cœur aussi par sa seule présence. Clarke n'osait pas se retourner, cela était trop dur.

 _ **Clarke, parle moi !**_

 _ **Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?**_ Demanda Clarke en se retournant.

 _ **Je ne sais pas, peut-être déjà bonjour.**_ Lui sourit Lexa en s'approchant de Clarke. Mais Clarke se recula au point que son dos heurte sa porte. Lexa la regarda sans comprendre. _**Que se passe-t-il Clarke ?**_

 _ **A toi de me l'expliquer ! Tu veux que je te dise bonjour alors que cela fait plus de 24h que je suis là**_. Lexa prit ce reproche en essayant de garder son sang froid.

 _ **J'avais besoin de régler mon voyage pour que tout soit prêt.**_

 _ **Et venir juste me saluer était trop peu important**_. Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre la froideur de Clarke.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu as, Clarke ? Explique moi !**_

 _ **Parce que moi, je dois te parler mais pas toi. Moi que je te pose la question, tu ne me réponds pas.**_

 _ **Clarke !**_ Souffla Lexa. _**Allons dans ma chambre pour parler, s'il te plaît.**_ Elle allait prendre la main de Clarke dans la sienne mais Clarke recula sa main.

 _ **Et oui c'est vrai, personne ne doit me voir avec toi.**_

 _ **CLARKE !**_ Lexa était froide maintenant. Clarke souffla pour essayer de retenir ses larmes, elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit Lexa put voir les larmes dans les yeux de Clarke.

 _ **Je ne peux plus, Lexa.**_

 _ **Comment ça ? Explique moi, Clarke.**_ Lexa était devenue inquiète entre la phrase et les larmes de Clarke, elle avait peur d'entendre l'explication de Clarke.

 _ **Je ne peux plus. On se voit une à deux fois par mois et les seuls fois où nous sommes seules toutes les deux c'est pour baiser. Tu avais plus de temps pour moi avant qu'il y ait cette relation entre nous.**_ La voix de Clarke tremblait et les larmes coulaient sur son doux visage. _**J'ai passé l'âge de faire le mur pour venir te voir. J'ai envie d'être avec toi devant tout le monde, de pouvoir prendre ta main et t'embrasser sans avoir peur d'être surprise. J'ai besoin de plus Lexa.**_

 _ **Tu es en train de dire quoi ? Tu savais que je ne pouvais pas..**_

 _ **Putain ça va faire 4 mois Lexa, 4 mois que je te laisse du temps. Que j'ai espéré que tu voulais la même chose que moi. Et plus le temps passe moins tu prends le temps pour moi, tu n'arrives même plus à m'accueillir, tu le fais seulement 24 heures après. Mais merde, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi, juste être avec toi.**_ Clarke était effondrée.

 _ **Pourtant tu ne t'ennuies pas tant que cela, je te vois souvent rire avec tes amis.**_

 _ **C'est quoi ce reproche ?**_ Lexa avait voulu se venger des reproches de Clarke mais elle regretta aussitôt.

 _ **Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse avec moi. Je me souviens de ton regard quand on était à Azgeda, tu étais comblée, tu riais comme jamais je ne t'avais entendu rire. Et hier soir pareil, ça rigolait bien dans ta chambre.**_

 _ **Alors c'est ça, tu es jalouse de ma relation que j'ai avec mes amis. Mais eux ils ont du temps pour moi et je n'ai pas à me cacher pour les voir. C'est toujours moi qui cherche un moment avec toi, c'est moi qui doit faire le mur pour venir te rejoindre dans ta chambre. Quand est-ce que tu fais des choses pour moi ? Tu veux protéger ton peuple mais tu me brises le cœur à chaque fois que tu m'évites, que tu deviens froide.**_

 _ **Tu le savais.**_

 _ **Oui mais j'ai espéré que tu changes d'avis, que tu m'aimes assez pour penser un peu moi Je ne suis pas Costia, je ne suis pas une de tes guerrières que tu peux voir tout les jours, nous nous voyons que quand je viens à Polis et les rares jours où je suis là, tu n'arrives même pas à m'accorder du temps.**_

 _ **Je suis Heda, Clarke. Et tu le savais.**_

 _ **Tu m'avais promis des efforts, de ne plus jamais me trahir mais chaque jours que je passes avec toi deviennes une vrai souffrance. Tu me reproches de rire avec mes amis, mais j'en ai besoin car tu n'es pas là pour moi à part quelques heures volés dans ta chambre. Tu ne comprends pas une chose Lexa, c'est que les moments où on est ensemble sont les plus précieux moments de ma vie, je ne rigole peut-être pas mais je suis heureuse enfin je l'étais. Nous ne voulons plus la même chose, Lexa. Je ne veux plus souffrir.**_

 _ **Soit plus claire !**_ Lexa était devenue froide, elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer une telle situation.

 _ **Je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi, tu trouveras une belle guerrière qui supportera Heda tous les jours.**_ Clarke était effondrée. _**Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé mais je ne peux pas vivre comme cela. Alors à partir de maintenant tu redeviendras Heda à mes yeux et je serais Chancelière d'un des clans, Marcus prendra ma place au conseil.**_ Clarke était en pleure, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Lexa était brisée à l'intérieur, comment la situation avait pu dégénérer comme cela. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle essaya de s'approcher de Clarke mais Clarke lui repoussa.

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **Non, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu trouveras le bonheur. Sois heureuse.**_

Clarke se retourna et ouvrit avant de la fermer à clé derrière elle. Et comme hier soir, elle s'accroupit le dos contre la porte et laissa ses larmes couler et sa douleur sortir. Lexa était en pleur, elle aussi. Elle se colla à la porte de Clarke et la supplia s'ouvrir la porte. D'entendre les pleurs de sa douce lui firent un couteau dans le cœur, c'était la pire souffrance du monde. Comment elle n'avait pas pu voir que Clarke n'était plus heureuse dans leur couple ? Comment elle avait pu laisser son peuple passer avant Clarke ? Elle lui avait promis de faire des efforts et en fait, elle est restée la même qu'avant. Elle n'avait pas appris de ces erreurs.

Octavia était inquiète de ne pas voir Clarke, elle monta pour la voir et trouva Lexa au sol collait à la porte de Clarke. Elle pouvait entendre Clarke de l'autre côté de la porte et pouvait voir le corps de Lexa secouait par les pleurs. Elle s'accroupit au côté de Lexa et lui toucha l'épaule.

 _ **Heda, que s'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **Elle m'a quitté. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je l'ai perdu.**_ Lexa suffoqua en disant ses paroles. Octavia avait peur que cela arrive, Clarke n'avait pas pu prendre sur elle encore plus. Elle essaya de réconforter Lexa.

 _ **Heda, allez vous coucher, votre corps a besoin de dormir.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas la quitter.**_

 _ **Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. Je vais lui parler. Allez dans votre chambre pour vous reposer.**_

 _ **Octavia...**_

 _ **Faites moi confiance, s'il vous plaît.**_

Lexa fit confiance à Octavia et se releva pour partir dans sa chambre. Quand Lexa fut dans sa chambre, Octavia s'approcha de la porte de Clarke et frappa doucement.

 _ **Clarke, c'est Octavia ouvre moi.**_ Supplia Octavia en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

 _ **Laisse moi seule s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Non, tu ne dois pas rester seule.**_

 _ **S'il te plaît, Octavia va-t-en.**_

Octavia savait que Clarke avait besoin d'être seule. Elle rappela à Clarke qu'elle était là si elle avait besoin et partit dans sa chambre rejoindre Lincoln.


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici un nouveau chapitre

Merci à Guest, swanreginaaddict, Guest, MissHarpie et Melly pour vos messages

et merci à Melly et Guest pour vos idées

Bonne lecture

Et bon dimanche

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 36

Clarke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait réussi à se déplacer sur le canapé mais ses larmes avaient mis longtemps à se calmer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir rompre avec Lexa mais ses dernières phrases lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elles n'avaient plus les mêmes besoins. Clarke avait besoin d'elle comme on a besoin de sa moitié, elle avait appris à l'aimer avec le temps et cette amour, même s'il avait été dur à vivre à certain moment, avait grandi et était devenu vitale pour Clarke. Mais quand vous vous rendez compte que la personne que vous aimez ne peut vous rendre ce que vous sacrifiez pour elle, peut-on continuer ? Clarke ne pouvait plus se le permettre, elle avait tout donner à Lexa et avait attendu que Lexa lui rende son amour, elle avait souffert au point d'oublier qu'elle était son rôle premier sur Terre. Son peuple a besoin qu'elle soit forte pour eux, être chancelière n'était pas son souhait premier mais son peuple a voté pour elle et Clarke malgré qu'elle a travaillé pour son camp, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de Polis, elle avait du mal à reprendre le dessus sur sa tristesse. Aujourd'hui, elle va pouvoir se consacrer à Arkadia et cela l'aidera à oublier sa peine.

Clarke avait pris un bain quand elle avait vu le soleil se lever. Elle voulait en profiter une dernière fois, à Arkadia elle n'avait pas ce luxe. Elle vérifia dans sa chambre qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle récupéra toutes ses affaires, elle ne laissa pas une trace dans cette chambre. A chaque passage, elle laissait un peu d'affaires vu qu'elle revenait souvent mais là, elle voulait rendre la chambre comme si elle n'y avait jamais vécu. Elle posa son sac à l'entrée de sa chambre, elle voulait s'imprégner une dernière fois de l'atmosphère, elle se dirigea vers le balcon, c'était son endroit préféré ici, elle aimait entendre le bruit de la ville sous elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'entendit que les guerriers préparaient le voyage de Lexa. Clarke savait que l'heure approchait. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta juste la ville.

Octavia et Miller allèrent chercher Clarke, Indra était venu les avertir du départ imminent. Ils frappèrent mais aucune réponse n'arriva, Miller ouvrit la porte et découvrit le sac de Clarke à côté de la porte, la chambre était vide. Octavia se dirigea vers le balcon et découvrit Clarke dans ses pensées.

 _ **Clarke.**_ Murmura Octavia mais cela n'empêcha pas Clarke de sursauter, elle se retourna pour tomber sur Octavia et Miller. _ **Nous allons devoir partir, les guerriers sont prêts.**_

 _ **Je suis prête !**_ Clarke avait la gorge serrée.

 _ **Ça va aller ?**_ Demanda inquiète Octavia.

 _ **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas**_. La rassura Clarke en s'approchant d'elle. _ **Allons-y.**_

Miller attrapa le sac de Clarke et ouvrit la porte pour sortir dans le couloir. Octavia les rejoignit pendant qu'ils regardaient Clarke observait la chambre comme si elle voulait se rappeler chaque centimètre de la pièce. Ils la laissèrent faire sans rien dire, Clarke arrêta son observation et se tourna vers l'entrée des larmes plein les yeux, ce que remarquèrent les deux amis. Clarke passa la porte et la ferma pour la dernière fois. Clarke avait l'impression que l'ascenseur descendait très lentement aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie rentrer chez elle. Une fois au rez de chaussée, ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries où ils purent constater que tout le monde ainsi que Indra et Lexa étaient déjà sur leurs montures. Clarke se dirigea rapidement vers Lincoln qui tenait son cheval, elle y monta et attendit que ses amis fassent de même. Au moment du départ, Indra vint vers Clarke.

 _ **Heda m'a demandé de venir vous chercher !**_ Indra était mal à l'aise, elle avait vu le visage de Clarke et remarquait ses yeux rouges.

 _ **Je vais faire la route avec mes amis, Indra !**_

 _ **Vous êtes sur ?**_

 _ **Je serais plus en sécurité avec eux ! S'il vous plaît, respectez mon choix.**_

 _ **Bien WanHeda.**_

Indra partit avertir Lexa de la décision de Clarke, elle en fut effondrer mais ne montra rien devant ses guerriers et ordonna qu'on avance. Lexa avait passé la nuit à pleurer, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir perdu Clarke. Elle savait que c'était sa faute, au fils du temps, ses sentiments étaient devenus plus fort pour Clarke et son besoin de la voir tout le temps était devenue sa seule motivation. Mais elle avait remarqué les sourires des guerriers quand Clarke était là et qu'elle allait la voir. Elle ne voulait pas mettre la vie Clarke en danger et ne voulait pas que ses ambassadeurs et son peuple la traitent de faible car elle aimait. Mais malgré toute ses raisons, elle savait que sa vie était Clarke et sans elle, elle ne voulait plus combattre.

Lexa n'avait pu observer Clarke qu'au moment de la pause repas, et elle avait vu ses amis lui demander de manger mais Clarke n'avait apparemment pas faim, elle croisa son regard un millième de secondes mais elle put constater tant de tristesses. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier la dispute d'hier soir. Mais elle ne fit rien à cause de ses guerriers.

Clarke avait eu du mal à se retenir durant ce voyage, elle ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez elle et tout oublier. Ses amis avaient essayé de lui changer les idées et surtout de la faire manger mais elle n'avait envie de rien. C'est donc dans le silence qu'ils avaient fini le voyage. Quand Heda fit stopper les chevaux, Clarke comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés pas loin d'Arkadia.

 _ **Nous allons monter notre camp ici.**_ Ordonna Heda.

Ses amis stoppèrent leurs chevaux et regardèrent Clarke mais cette dernière ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus en compagnie de Lexa, elle talonna son cheval pour qu'il parte au galop vers Arkadia. Lexa se retourna sur son cheval en entendant le bruit du cheval et vit Clarke galopait loin d'elle. Elle regarda ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougés.

 _ **Allez avec elle !**_ Leur ordonna Lexa.

Les 4 amis se regardèrent, ils étaient choqués de voir Clarke agir comme cela, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Lincoln fut le premier à partir derrière Clarke vite suivit des 3 autres. Clarke arriva rapidement devant Arkadia mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et plus elle avança plus cela se confirma. Le portail était grand ouvert et aucuns gardes n'étaient à son poste. Elle ralentit l'allure de son cheval et avança au pas. Elle passa le portail et ne vit personne dans le cour. Elle posa le pied et se mit à crier.

 _ **BELLAMY ! MARCUS ! MAMAN !**_

Au moment où elle prononça le mot « maman », le portail se ferma. Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait actionné le portail mais ne vit personne. Elle pouvait voir ses amis arrivés au galop vers elle mais au moment où ils approchèrent, une voix résonna dans les ancentes d' Arkadia.

 _ **Tu es enfin là Clarke. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je t'attends.**_ Clarke regarda autour d'elle pour voir où il était, elle avait reconnu cette voix.

 _ **Emerson.**_

 _ **Surprise Clarke.**_

Les amis de Clarke arrivèrent au portail, ils ne pouvaient le toucher du à l'électricité. Mais ils pouvaient entendre la voix comme Clarke.

 _ **Tu m'as privé des miens, Clarke. Alors c'est à moi. Donne moi ta vie et tu épargneras ton peuple. A toi de décider. Tu as deux minutes pour me rejoindre dans la même pièce qui a servi de tombeau à mon peuple.**_

Clarke entendit ses amis crier, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait sauver son peuple sans elle, ils n'auraient jamais été en danger. Elle aurait du le tuer à Polis mais elle avait préféré la paix et aujourd'hui, ses amis et son peuple sont en danger à cause d'elle. Elle se retourna pour regarder ses 4 amis qui essayaient avec d'ouvrir le portail avec des branches de bois. Octavia croisa son regard plein de larmes et comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

 _ **Clarke ne fait pas cela !**_ La supplia Octavia, Clarke s'approcha au plus prêt pour ne pas être électrocuté.

 _ **Je ne sais ce que je fais, notre peuple doit vivre et pas mourir à cause de mes décisions.**_

 _ **Clarke, nous allons trouver une solution.**_

 _ **Il n'y en a pas. Emerson veut ma mort depuis le Mont Weather et je le comprends. Vis ta vie et sois heureuse.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_ Octavia pleurait, les garçons voulurent s'approcher mais Clarke les arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

 _ **Octavia, rappelle juste à Lexa que je l'aime et qu'elle doit à nouveau aimer.**_

 _ **LES DEUX MINUTES SONT PASSEES, CLARKE.**_

 _ **J'ARRIVE**_. Cria Clarke. _**Fais le pour moi.**_

Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle courut vers l'Arche, ses amis crièrent de toutes leurs forces pour retenir Clarke mais elle ne se retourna pas. Octavia jeta tout ce qu'elle avait à porter de main sur le portail mais rien n'y faisait. Lincoln s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter.

 _ **Octavia, nous devons aller chercher Heda. Avec ses guerriers nous pourrons ouvrir le portail.**_ Octavia le regarda sans comprendre. _**Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre**_. Il porta Octavia et la mit sur son cheval puis monta sur le sien. _**Bryan, Miller restez ici, essayez de voir s'il n'y a pas une entrée quelques parts, il a bien du rentrer par un endroit.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Miller et Bryan partirent en courant faire le tour de Arkadia, Lincoln regarda Octavia qui partit au galop le plus vite possible vers le camp de Heda. Les guerriers furent inquiet quand ils virent les chevaux arrivaient au galop sans arrêter devant eux. Octavia arriva rapidement vers Lexa qui s'inquiéta devant le visage en pleurs d' Octavia, Indra qui était à ses côtés attrapa les rênes du cheval d' Octavia.

 _ **Octavia, parle où est Clarke ?**_ Demanda inquiète Heda.

 _ **Emerson, il a pris en otage Arkadia. Il veut la vie de Clarke en échange de celle de notre peuple, nous avons essayé d'ouvrir le portail mais nous ne sommes pas assez fort.**_ S'effondra Octavia, les guerriers s'étaient rapprochés et avaient entendu ce que venait de dire Octavia. Octavia allait demander de l'aide mais Lexa lui coupa la parole.

 _ **MES GUERRIERS A VOS ARMES ET A VOTRE FORCE. ARKADIA A BESOIN DE NOUS.**_

Les guerriers se mirent à crier avant de partir sur leurs chevaux, Lexa monta sur son cheval et partit au galop vers Arkadia suivit de près par Octavia et Lincoln. Comment Clarke avait pu donner sa vie à Emerson ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre Clarke, pas après une dispute. Elle avait trop de choses à lui dire et à lui montrer. Quand elle arriva devant le portail, elle ordonna à ses guerriers de couper des arbres pour faire un bélier et faire céder le portail.

Dans l'Arche, Clarke arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la cafétéria, elle pouvait voir Emerson devant les portes fermés de la cafétéria où se trouvait son peuple, elle vit Marcus, Monty, Bellamy et Murphy en train de taper sur la porte. Quand ils la virent arriver, ils mirent à crier de toute leurs forces, ce qui alarma Abby qui se présenta à la porte. Quand Clarke la vit, elle lui fit un triste sourire rempli de larmes, elle ne pouvait entendre sa mère mais elle comprit qu'elle la suppliait de reculer. Emerson la regarda faire avec un sourire triomphant, il pointa son arme sur elle.

 _ **Te voilà enfin, j'ai failli appuyer sur se bouton.**_ Lui dit-il en lui montrant le boîtier qu'il tenait dans la main dans son autre main.

 _ **Je suis là alors libère mon peuple, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Mon peuple t-a-il supplié ? Non, tu les as tué sans qu'ils puissent se défendre.**_

 _ **Vous tuiez mon peuple, je n'avais pas le choix.**_ Emerson lui rigola au visage.

 _ **Tu te souviens, mon peuple était aussi dans le réfectoire. Il n'y avait que des femmes et des enfants ainsi que des vieillards.**_

 _ **Emerson, s'il te plaît libère mon peuple.**_ Le coupa Clarke.

 _ **Tu l'as libéré le mien ? Non, tu l'as tué et je vais tuer le tien. J'ai juste à appuyer sur ce bouton.**_ Il lui montra le boîtier avec un bouton rouge. _**Et un 5 secondes, un gaz mortel se répandra dans la pièce. Et toi tu vas les regarder mourir un par un.**_ Sourit Emerson

 _ **Emerson, tue moi à leur place.**_

Il la regarda avant de s'avancer vers elle et de l'attraper par le bras. Il la força à avancer jusque devant les portes de la cafeteria où il colla son visage contre la vitre au niveau de sa mère.

 _ **Tu vas les regarder mourir et ensuite, je te tuerais.**_

Clarke prit le peu de force qui lui restait et envoya sa tête en arrière pour taper dans celle d' Emerson, le coup sous son menton, lui fit perdre la prise qu'il avait sur Clarke, elle essaya d'arriver à la commande pour ouvrir la porte mais Emerson l'attrapa par le bras et l'envoya contre la parois vitrée de la porte avant de lui tirer dessus.

Abby vit le regard de sa fille, et elle vit une tache rouge sous sa poitrine, le regard de sa fille s'éteignait en même temps qu'elle gisait sur le sol. Elle vit Emerson s'approcher de Clarke et lui leva sa tête par les cheveux pour qu'elle ne regarde que la cafeteria. Il lui montra le boîtier et s'approcha de l'oreille de sa fille

 _ **Regarde les mourir un par un. Ce sera la dernière image que tu verras.**_

Clarke regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

 _ **Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **NON CLARKE !**_ Abby cria de toutes ses forces mais le regard de sa fille se baissa de plus en plus. Le peuple de Clarke se mirent à crier.

Lexa avait entendu le coup de feu et était rentrée en courant dans l'Arche. Grâce à ses guerriers le portail avait cédé mais elle avait peur d'arriver trop tard. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit, et vit avec horreur Emerson tenir les cheveux de Clarke dans sa main et lui collait le visage contre la vitre. Elle vit du sang sur cette vitre, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas celui de Clarke et pourtant quand elle regarda Abby, elle savait que c'était celui de Clarke. Quand elle vit Emerson montrer un boîtier à Clarke et la menacer, elle fonça sur lui en criant de toutes ses forces et en dégainant ses deux épées. Emerson eut juste le temps de lâcher Clarke et de se retourner que Lexa lui avait entaillé tout le corps. Il s'effondra sur le sol, Lexa regarda Clarke, elle jeta ses épées au sol et s'accroupit au côté de Clarke. Elle la bougea pour la voir, elle vit son regard si vide, elle posa la tête de Clarke sur ses genoux et la serra contre elle. Elle garda une main sous sa tête et son autre main appuya sur sa blessure. Elle découvrit seulement qu'elle pleurait quand elle vit ses larmes tomber sur le doux visage de sa blonde, elle suffoqua de plus en plus. Clarke la regarda dans un dernier effort, elle essaya de toucher le visage de Lexa.

 _ **Pardonne moi, Lexa.**_

 _ **Non mon ange, tu ne dois pas parler. Garde des forces !**_ Pleura Lexa de plus en plus.

 _ **Je t'aime Lexa.**_ Souffla Clarke.

 _ **Ne dis pas cela comme un adieu, tu vas vivre. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à vivre ensemble.**_ Les larmes de Lexa coulaient sur le visage de Clarke, Lexa ne pouvait plus se retenir.

 _ **Lexa... Promets moi d'être à nouveau heureuse.**_

 _ **Non, ma vie c'est toi alors tu vas te battre. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner.**_

 _ **Promets le moi...**_ Souffla une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

 _ **NON NON CLARKE REVEILLE TOI.**_ Cria Lexa de toutes ses forces, ses larmes étaient devenues torrents.


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Melly et Morgane pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 37

Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent juste après Lexa, Octavia fut arrêter nette en voyant Lexa prendre Clarke dans ses bras et pleurer, elle ne put détacher son regard de la scène et laissa son cœur pleurer. Lincoln lui partit directement vers Emerson, il était toujours en vie. Il le leva pour le ceinturer et éviter qu'il ne fasse encore du mal, Emerson gémit de douleur mais Lincoln accentua sa prise.

Les guerriers arrivèrent et observèrent leur Heda pleurer la femme qu'elle aimait, ils connaissaient tous les sentiments de Lexa pour Clarke même si Lexa ne le savait pas, ses guerriers étaient devenus fidèles à Clarke car elle rendait heureuse leur Heda mais surtout elle la rendait forte et plus sage dans ses décisions. Les clans de coalition n'avait jamais été autant en paix que depuis l'arrivée de Clarke prêt de Lexa. Ils ressentaient tous la peine de Heda à ce moment même.

Miller arriva à se frayer un passage entre les guerriers pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand il vit Lexa tenir Clarke dans ses bras et pleurer, il avait peur. Mais il leva son visage pour voir son peuple dans la cafeteria. Il courut vers les boutons pour ouvrir les portes de la cafeteria. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Abby s'agenouilla devant Lexa pour s'occuper de sa fille. Lexa regarda Abby.

 _ **Sauvez la s'il vous plaît !**_ Supplia Lexa en pleure.

 _ **Oui, je vais la sauver.**_ Abby commença à prendre les constances mais son visage devint peur. Elle cria vers son peuple. _**IL FAUT LA PORTER D'URGENCE A L'INFIRMERIE.**_

Mais personne bougea, son peuple était effrayé, il avait peur pour Clarke et peur pour eux. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient une menace sur eux que leurs jambes ne bougeaient plus. Tout le monde regardait la scène en pleurant. Un des guerriers partit vers Heda, vite suivit par 3 autres. Il posa sa main pour l'épaule de leur Heda, elle tourna son visage plein de larmes vers son guerrier.

 _ **Laissez-nous la porter Heda !**_ Lexa acquiesça, impossible pour elle de parler.

Octavia avait vu les guerriers proposés leur aide à Heda mais Heda ne bougea pas, alors Octavia s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

 _ **Heda, laissez les faire**_. Elle fit un signe au guerrier qui avait parlé pour qu'il s'agenouille au côté de Lexa. _**Prends sa tête, ne la laisse pas tomber. Fais attention.**_ La supplia Octavia. Le guerrier fit ce que lui demanda Octavia et attrapa la tête de Clarke, Lexa s'approcha d'elle une dernière fois et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres avant de laisser Indra la relever.

 _ **Transportez la rapidement !**_ Ordonna Lexa. Les guerriers s'agenouillèrent pour pouvoir porter Clarke, une fois bien installer, ils la soulevèrent. Abby se releva et se tourna vers la cafeteria.

 _ **Jackson, Annabelle avec moi.**_ Cria Abby avant de partir en courant vers l'infirmerie suivit de près par les guerriers.

Lexa regarda le corps de Clarke partir, elle voulait la suivre mais elle savait qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place, Abby avait besoin de calme pour pouvoir sauver Clarke. Octavia soutient sa Heda dans sa douleur. Indra s'approcha de la cafeteria pour voir comment le peuple du ciel allait, Marcus s'approcha d'elle.

 _ **Vous êtes sauvé, mon ami.**_

 _ **Merci d'être venue aider Clarke.**_

 _ **Nous sommes un même clan maintenant. Nous allons vous aider à sortir tout le monde.**_ Elle se tourna vers les guerriers. _**Aidez le peuple du ciel à sortir dehors, qu'ils prennent l'air et qu'ils mangent.**_

Les guerriers s'exécutèrent et partirent aider le peuple de Clarke à sortir. Marcus resta dans la salle avec Bellamy pour voir si tout le monde allait bien. Très vite, il ne resta que les blessés. Marcus ordonna à ses soldats de préparer la salle d'à côté avec des lits pour pouvoir les installer, une fois les soldats partit, les guerriers s'approchèrent des blessés et les déplacèrent dans la salle que Marcus leur indiqua.

Quand le réfectoire fut vide, Octavia laissa Indra avec Lexa et s'approcha doucement de son frère. Bellamy la regarda arriver vers lui et ouvrit ses bras, Octavia courut dans ses bras et s'effondra en pleurs. Bellamy la réconforta autant qu'il pouvait.

Marcus lui sortit de la salle et trouva Lexa en train d'essayer de nettoyer ses mains pleine de sang de Clarke. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains pour qu'elle arrête. Elle leva son regard et Marcus y vit que douleur.

 _ **Heda, Clarke est forte, elle va s'en sortir.**_

 _ **Je veux tant qu'elle vive.**_ Supplia Lexa en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

 _ **Elle va vivre. Vous devriez aller vous laver dans sa chambre.**_ Lexa ne dit plus rien. Marcus se tourna vers Octavia qui arrivait au bras de Bellamy. _**Emmène Lexa dans la chambre de Clarke et trouve lui des vêtements propres.**_

 _ **Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne serais pas comment va Clarke.**_ Les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter.

 _ **L'opération peut durer longtemps, Heda. Je vous avertirai directement si j'ai des nouvelles.**_

 _ **Faites ce qu'il dit Heda. Vous avez besoin de ce temps**_. La supplia Indra.

 _ **Bien mais je veux qu'on m'avertisse au moindre changement.**_

 _ **Bien Heda cela sera fait.**_

 _ **Octavia, nous pouvons y aller.**_ Lexa essaya de parler avec froideur mais les trémolos de sa voix la trahissait.

Lexa, en se retournant pour quitter le couloir, découvrit Lincoln tenant le corps agonisant d' Emerson. Lincoln rencontra le regard haineux de Lexa, si elle avait encore ses épées, il serait mort sur le champs.

 _ **Heda, que dois-je faire de lui ?**_ Demanda Lincoln.

 _ **Enfermez-le, s'il survit, Clarke sera vengé par son exécution quand elle ira mieux !**_ Cracha Lexa avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait.

 _ **Bien Heda. Où dois-je l'enfermer ?**_

 _ **Si vous permettez Heda, nous pouvons l'enfermer dans un SAS sécurisé.**_

 _ **Ça me va.**_ Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, elle voulait juste voir Clarke vivante. _ **Indra je veux 10 guerriers devant la prison d' Emerson.**_

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

 _ **Bellamy accompagne Lincoln au SAS de la zone Nord.**_ Demanda Marcus.

 _ **Attends Marcus, je vais quoi de cela ?**_ Demanda Bellamy en tenant dans sa main le boîtier d' Emerson.

 _ **Je vais le prendre et je verrais avec Raven et Sinclair pour le détruire.**_ Lui répondit Marcus.

Bellamy lui tendit le boîtier à Marcus et aida Lincoln à transporter Emerson vers le SAS. Indra les accompagna. Lexa regarda une dernière fois la tache de sang qui avait pris place sur le sol là où était Clarke. Octavia s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha le bras pour la ramener à la réalité, Lexa tourna son visage pour regarder Octavia et cette dernière put constater toute la douleur dans son regard.

 _ **Allons-y Heda.**_

Octavia la conduisit, dans le silence complet, dans la chambre de Clarke. Quand Lexa entra dans la chambre de Clarke, elle pouvait sentir son parfum et sa présence. Octavia savait que Lexa avait besoin de temps pour oublier l'image de Clarke ensanglantée et de penser enfin à la guérison de Clarke. Elle passa donc en silence devant Lexa et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain de Clarke, elle lui expliqua comment fonctionnait la douche et où elle pourra trouver des vêtements propres. Elle lui laissa des serviettes propres qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire et quitta la chambre.

Lexa entendit Octavia quitter la pièce mais ne se retourna pas, elle regarda la chambre comme si, elle espérait que Clarke sorte de nul part. Mais cela n'était pas possible, elle était entre la vie et la mort à cause d' Emerson, c'était à cause d'elle si Clarke avait du mettre sa vie en danger. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir exigé de Clarke qu'elle le laisse en vie. Si elle ne l'avait pas insisté, Clarke aurait demandé la vengeance du « sang appelle le sang ». Elle regarda ses mains pleine de sang et elle ne put oublier le regard de Clarke s'éteindra dans ses bras. Elle voulait toucher tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre pour avoir l'impression d'avoir Clarke avec elle mais elle était pleine de sang et ne voulait salir ce qui appartenait à Clarke. Elle quitta donc ses pensées pour pouvoir aller se laver.

Indra regardait ses guerriers aider le peuple du ciel, ils avaient fait deux grands feux où tout le peuple du ciel s'était regroupé, Indra comprenait à leur attitude qu'ils avaient du passer de très mauvais moments surtout quand elle vit le nombre de blessés et les trois qu'avaient eu le peuple du ciel. Elle n'avait pas encore demandé ce qu'il s'était passé à Marcus, elle attentait Heda et Clarke pour connaître l'histoire. Elle vit son général arrivé vers elle, il s'inclina devant Indra avant de prendre la parole.

 _ **Indra, puis-je parler au nom des guerriers ?**_ Demanda le général.

 _ **Parle !**_ Ordonna Indra.

 _ **Nous demandons la permission d'installer le camp autour de la grille d'Arkadia.**_ Indra ne comprenait pas la demande de son général.

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Cela permettra au peuple du ciel de se reposer et de veiller ses blessés. Nous demandons la permission d'être la protection le temps de leur guérison. Indra savait que ce n'était pas tout, elle connaissait ses guerriers, ils avaient fait beaucoup pour le peuple du ciel en peu de temps, il y avait une bonne raison derrière.**_

 _ **La vraie raison, et maintenant ?**_ Le général devint mal à l'aise mais reprit vite le contrôle.

 _ **WanHeda fait parti de notre peuple, elle a toujours été bienveillante avec nous. Alors aujourd'hui, nous voulons lui rendre en aidant son peuple à attendre sa guérison. Mais il y a une autre raison Indra, nous savons les sentiments de notre Heda pour WanHeda. La compagne de notre Heda doit être en sécurité et nous voulons laisser à Heda le temps pour aider sa compagne à guérir.**_ Indra retint son sourire, elle savait que ses guerriers étaient au courant mais l'entendre était différent.

 _ **Bien, fait installer le camp autour de la grille et prépare les tours de gardes.**_

Le général salua Indra et partit à son poste. Octavia vit Indra à l'entrée de l'Arche en train d'observer le camp, elle laissa ses amis pour aller la voir.

 _ **Indra, tout va bien ?**_ Demanda inquiète Octavia.

 _ **J'espère que cela ira mieux dans pas longtemps.**_ Octavia comprit rapidement de quoi elle parlait.

 _ **Vous pensez à nos deux chefs ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_ Mais elle ne dit rien d'autres. _**Peux tu m'emmener à Heda ? Je dois la voir.**_

 _ **Suis moi !**_ Lui dit Octavia en entrant dans l'Arche.

Lexa avait fini sa douche et avait revêtu une tenue que Clarke aimait porter, un tee-shirt et un jean. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir avec elle. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau de Clarke pour découvrir des dizaines de dessins d'elle dans différents moment, en guerrier, en Heda et en Lexa. Elle prit un dernier dessin et y découvrit le plus moment de tous, leur premier baiser. Clarke s'était dessiné en train d'embrasser Lexa sous la tente. A plusieurs reprises, Lexa avait demandé à Clarke un portrait d'elle mais elle avait toujours refusé. Et là sous ses yeux se dessinait Clarke, belle et merveilleuse. Lexa toucha le dessin et pouvait sentir ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle ne put s'attarder sur ce dessin car des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Elle se retourna pour trouver Indra à l'entrée de la chambre. Lexa lui fit signe de rentrée, Indra s'inclina et rentra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Lexa se retourna pour poser le dessin sur le bureau et s'adressa à Indra en tenant le bureau, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que lui voulait Indra.

 _ **Parle !**_ Ordonna Lexa mais sans froideur habituelle, Indra pouvait entendre la tristesse dans la voix de la Heda.

 _ **Je suis venue t'informer que les guerriers montent le camp à la bordure d'Arkadia.**_ Heda fut choquer d'entendre cela, ce n'était pas habituel de s'installer si prêt d'un autre camps.

 _ **Pourquoi as-tu ordonné cela ?**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas moi Heda. Puis-je te parler sincèrement ?**_ Demanda Indra.

 _ **Parle librement !**_

 _ **Ce sont nos guerriers qui m'ont demandé l'autorisation.**_

 _ **Pour quelles raisons ?**_ Heda avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **Pour protéger le peuple de ta compagne, ce sont leurs mots.**_ Lui répondit sincèrement Indra.

 _ **Je ne comprends pas.**_ Lexa ne comprenait plus rien, comment ses guerriers avaient pu remarquer que Clarke était devenue vitale pour Lexa ?Les larmes de Lexa coulèrent sur son visage, elle s'approcha du lit de Clarke et s'assit dessus. Indra voyait la détresse de sa commandante et s'approcha d'elle.

 _ **Nos guerriers ont remarqué ton attachement pour Clarke et ils ne t'ont pas tourné le dos. Ils te sont loyaux et aujourd'hui, ils donnent leurs loyautés à Clarke.**_

 _ **Comment ?**_ Demanda Heda la voix tremblante.

 _ **Ils vous connaissent Heda, comme moi. Et depuis que Clarke fait partie de votre vie personnelle, vous êtes devenue plus sage et plus forte. N'aie pas peur de la réaction de votre peuple, tout le monde aime Clarke et son peuple.**_

 _ **Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?**_ Pleura Lexa en mettant son visage entre les mains pour cacher ses pleures. Indra fit une chose qui lui était interdit, elle toucha l'épaule de Lexa pour la réconforter.

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **J'ai perdu Clarke.**_

 _ **Elle va s'en sortir, Docteur Griffin connaît très bien la médecin, elle va sauver sa vie.**_

 _ **Je sais que tu as vu la distance entre Clarke et moi.**_ Lexa leva son visage plein de larmes pour regarder Indra qui acquiesça sans rien dire mais la tristesse de Heda fut sienne rien qu'avec son regard. _**Elle m'a quitté hier soir, j'ai tellement pris mes distances de peur que mes guerriers et mon peuple voient les sentiments que j'avais pour elle que j'ai brisé son cœur. Alors qu'en fait, tout le monde était au courant.**_

 _ **Heda, Clarke sait que tu l'aimes.**_

 _ **Je ne lui dis jamais. Elle, elle me le montre tout le temps mais moi, je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.**_ Indra s'accroupit devant Heda.

 _ **Alors tu lui diras quand elle se réveillera. Aujourd'hui, tes guerriers se battront pour Clarke et pour toi. Elle n'est pas Costia, alors n'est plus peur.**_ Les mots d'Indra étaient ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Quand Clarke se réveillera, elle ferait tout pour que jamais plus elle doute de son amour.

 _ **Merci Indra.**_

 _ **Je serais toujours là pour vous.**_ Lui promit Indra en se relevant.

Lexa se leva à son tour et demanda à Indra de l'accompagner dehors pour voir comment cela se passait dans le camp. Les guerriers avaient commencé les tours de gardes et étaient venus informer Heda que la moitié du peuple du ciel avait refusé d'aller se reposer. Elle regarda de qui il était question et découvrit les survivants des 100 ainsi que des amis de Clarke qui étaient descendus avec l'Arche autour d'un feu. Elle remercia ses guerriers et Indra et s'approcha du feu de camps. Elle arriva au côté de Raven et Octavia qui se retourna en sa présence.

 _ **Puis-je m'installer près de toi ?**_ Demanda Lexa à Raven. Raven sourit à la présence de Lexa à leur côté, elle se décala pour laisser une place sur le tronc d'arbre.

 _ **Installe toi.**_ Lui répondit Raven.

 _ **Merci.**_

Lexa se plaça et fit comme tout le monde, elle attendit. Pas un mot n'était prononcé, tout le monde avait peur pour Clarke. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux rapidement quand elle se mit à penser à Clarke sur son lit en train de perdre la vie qu'elle aimait tant. Elle devait vivre pour que tout sa vie, Lexa lui montre combien elle l'aime.


	38. Chapitre 38

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici ci joint le nouveau chapitre

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos messages sans eux, je ne continuerais certainement pas à publier. Alors merci à swanreginaaddict, Melly, Morgane, MelleOcelote, MissHarpie et Guest pour vos messages

Bonne lecture

et j'espère à dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 38

La nuit était longue, Lexa était entourée des amis de Clarke autour d'un feu mais personne ne parlait, tout le monde attendait des nouvelles d' Abby. Elle n'avait pas voulu demander ce qu'il s'était passé, et comment ce traître avait pu rentrer dans le camp. Elle s'en voulait tant d'avoir laissé la vie à Emerson, de n'avoir pas retenir Clarke hier soir et de ne pas lui avoir demandé pardon avant qu'elle perde connaissance. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Clarke alors qu'enfin elle pouvait être heureuse avec la femme qu'elle aime et son peuple. Ses guerriers étaient venus apporter de la nourriture pour tout le monde, Lexa avait été touchée de voir ses guerriers si attentifs à eux dans ce moment particulier et elle comprenait mieux ce qu' Indra lui avait dit, ils reconnaissaient Clarke comme sa compagne et ils feraient tout pour elle et son peuple. Comment elle avait été aussi aveugle et ne pas voir ce que tout le monde voyait ?

Bellamy fut le premier à voir Abby sortir de l'Arche accompagnée de Marcus, il se leva directement. Lexa le vit se lever et se retourna pour découvrir Abby venant vers eux. Lexa se leva à son tour vite suivit par tout les gens autour du feu. Abby s'approcha de Lexa et lui sourit tristement.

 _ **Nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie.**_ Abby était fatiguée et anxieuse. Marcus la tenait par la taille pour la soutenir.

 _ **Elle va s'en sortir alors ?**_ Demanda Lexa inquiète.

 _ **Les 24 prochaines heures seront décisives. Il faut qu'elle se réveille, je ne peux plus rien faire médicalement parlant.**_

 _ **Elle n'est pas sauvée ?**_ Les larmes de Lexa refirent surface.

 _ **Non, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille pas.**_

Abby s'effondra dans les bras de Marcus. Lexa ne savait plus comment gérer ses sentiments, ses sanglots étaient devenus des cris, ses mains tremblaient de peur. Clarke ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Abby pouvait entendre la douleur de Lexa, elle quitta les bras de Marcus pour attraper les mains de Lexa, cette dernière releva son visage vers Abby, voir les larmes de Lexa lui fit comprendre que Lexa aimait vraiment sa fille, pour elle, Lexa était une femme froide qui ne pouvait rendre l'amour que Clarke lui donnait, mais elle avait tort,. Lexa pleurait devant ses guerriers et devant le peuple de Clarke sans avoir peur de montrer ses sentiments. Abby lui caressa tendrement les mains pour la réconforter.

 _ **Allez la rejoindre à l'infirmerie, si elle se réveille, elle vous voudra à ses côtés.**_ Lexa regarda surprise Abby, elle était heureuse qu'elle l'autorise à rester au près de sa fille mais elle n'était pas sur que Clarke veuille d'elle à ses côtés.

 _ **Je ne suis pas sure que Clarke veuille de moi.**_ Abby ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait cela, Clarke aimait Lexa plus que sa vie.

 _ **Heda, Clarke vous aime alors s'il y a une chose qui la fera revenir vers nous c'est son amour pour vous. Alors rejoignez la et parlez lui.**_

Lexa regarda une dernière fois pour savoir si elle disait vraie mais elle pouvait y lire que de la sincérité. Abby se cala dans les bras de Marcus et montra l'Arche d'un signe de tête à Lexa. Lexa était tellement heureuse de pouvoir être auprès de Clarke malgré sa peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas, elle voulait plus que tout être près d'elle. Lexa enjamba le tronc d'arbre et partit sans se retourner vers l'infirmerie.

Elle courut presque dans l'Arche pour arriver plus vite près de Clarke. Mais quand elle arriva dans l'infirmerie, elle vit Clarke sur ce lit, les larmes reprirent place dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement de Clarke et plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait voir la blancheur de sa peau. Elle arriva à ses côtés et vit qu'elle avait un tuyau relié de son bras à une machine. Et elle avait un truc au doigt qui était relié à une autre machine mais celle ci bipait. Elle regarda le visage de Clarke, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était juste endormie mais quand elle lui toucha la main, elle la sentit si froide qu'elle eut peur qu'elle soit morte. Mais ce n'était pas possible car elle pouvait voir sa cage thoracique se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Lexa était tellement concentrée sur Clarke qu'elle n'entendit pas Jackson s'approcher d'elle. Jackson avait pu voir le regard si triste de Lexa quand elle était rentré dans la pièce et il avait constaté les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage normalement si froid quand elle s'était approchée de Clarke. Il avait pu remarqué sa douleur dans chacun de ses gestes et comprit comme tout le monde depuis quelques heures, que Lexa aimait Clarke. Sur l'Arche, les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe était pas bien vu mais sur Terre, le peuple de l'Arche s'était libéré et avait cessé d'avoir peur du regard des autres. Jackson sourit doucement en s'approchant de Lexa avec une chaise.

 _ **Heda vous devriez vous asseoir !**_ Lexa eut un mouvement de recul en entendant une personne lui parlait et se retourna. _**Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.**_

 _ **Ce n'est rien, ne vous excusez pas. Je ne suis pas moi même aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Je vous comprends. Tenez !**_ Jackson posa la chaise au plus prêt du lit de Clarke. _**Asseyez vous.**_ Lexa l'écouta et l'assit près du visage de Clarke et lui prit une de ses mains qu'elle serra entre ses deux mains. _ **Parlez lui.**_ Jackson toucha l'épaule de Heda pour la réconforter avant de se retourner.

 _ **Elle peut m'entendre ?**_ Demanda Lexa sans se retourner. Jackson tourna son visage pour voir Lexa embrasser la main de Clarke qu'elle tenait.

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Abby m'a dit que les prochaines 24 heures...**_ Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle fut prise d'un sanglot incontrôlable.

 _ **Parlez lui, donnez lui une raison de revenir vers vous. Maintenant c'est à Clarke de se battre pour rester avec nous.**_

Lexa ne répondit pas et regarda Clarke. Il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle revienne à elle et Lexa devait plus que tout l'aimer pour la faire revenir à elle. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de peur qu'elle perde pour toujours Clarke surtout alors que leur dernier moment ensemble était une dispute fini par une séparation. Lexa s'en voulait de ne pas avoir retenu Clarke, de ne pas avoir fait ce que voulait Clarke, dire à son peuple qu'elle était heureuse en couple, de ne pas être rester comme avant en passant tout son temps libre avec Clarke et surtout de ne pas avoir pu lui dire à chaque instant qu'elle l'aime. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit quand Clarke perdait la vie dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu''elle l'aime parce que cela aurait été un adieu et elle ne voulait pas lui dire Adieu. Rien que de penser au dernier regard de Clarke, elle pleura encore plus fort en serrant la main de Clarke.

 _ **Tu ne peux pas me quitter maintenant, mon ange. Je dois encore me faire pardonner notre dispute, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas t'avoir retenue. Tu verrais aujourd'hui comment j'ai eu tord, mes guerriers ont tout compris sur mes sentiments pour toi, je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui quand ils ont proposé de gérer la protection d' Arkadia pour permettre à ton peuple et à moi même de veiller sur, et je les cite, la compagne de Heda. Alors il faut que tu te réveilles pour que tu deviennes réellement ma compagne. Je ne veux plus avoir peur d'être faible car je ne le suis pas depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi juste et sage. Tu es ma force et tu es ma vie. Alors s'il te plaît, réveille toi et je te promets de redevenir la Heda dont tu es tombée amoureuse, je veux passer mes temps libre avec toi, je veux pouvoir me balader dans les rues en te prenant la main et je veux assister au feu de joie avec toi dans mes bras. Je te promets également de tout faire pour que plus jamais tu ne pleures à cause de moi. Mais pour cela, tu dois te réveiller.**_ Lexa se mit à pleurer et cria sa douleur. _ **S'il te plaît.**_ La supplia-t-elle une dernière fois avant de serrer la main de Clarke plus fort entre ses mains et posa son front sur ses mains puis laissa ses larmes coulaient à flot.

Abby était revenue à l'infirmerie depuis un moment et avait pu entendre les remords et les promesses de Lexa envers sa fille. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre les jeunes femmes, elle savait une chose c'était que Lexa regrettait. Cette jeune femme ferait tout pour sa fille et elle le savait, elle devrait juste se faire une raison que la vie de Clarke ne sera bientôt plus à Arkadia. Abby avait remarqué les yeux tristes de Clarke à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de Polis, Clarke ne lui en avait pas parlé mais elle savait que la séparation avec Lexa la faisait souffrir.

Abby fit un signe de tête à son équipe pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Lexa, ils quittèrent la pièce et partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

Une fois qu'Abby avait quitté les amis de Clarke pour rejoindre Lexa à l'infirmerie, Octavia était partie avec Lincoln voir Indra pour l'informer de l'état de santé de Clarke, le camp des natifs était monté à l'entrée d'Arkadia, cela ne mit pas longtemps pour voir un premier guerrier qui alla chercher Indra sans même parler avec Octavia. Indra quitta sa tente pour partir rapidement vers Octavia et Lincoln. Elle les salua chaleureusement.

 _ **Il y a un soucis ?**_ Demanda Indra inquiète, elle vit que Lincoln prenait la taille d'Octavia avec son bras comme pour la soutenir.

 _ **Abby a fini d'opérer Clarke,**_ l'émotion était très présente dans la voix d' Octavia, e _ **lle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait maintenant il faut qu'elle se réveille.**_

 _ **Elle peut ne pas se réveiller ?**_

 _ **Abby nous a expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille avant 24 heures sinon il se peut que Clarke ne se réveille jamais.**_ Les larmes revinrent dans les yeux d' Octavia. Indra savait ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle pensa à Heda.

 _ **Comment va Heda ?**_ Octavia ne pouvait répondre alors Lincoln prit la relève.

 _ **Le docteur Griffin a demandé à Heda d'aller au côté de WanHeda.**_

 _ **Bien**_ , elle regarda ses amis, _**allez vous reposer, vous devez être fatigué.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas dormir sans savoir si Clarke va survivre.**_ Souffla Octavia tristement. Indra s'approcha d'Octavia.

 _ **Cela ne sert à rien, vous allez tous vous rendre malade à attendre. Allez tous dormir.**_

 _ **Elle a raison.**_ Lui dit Lincoln pour la rassurer.

Ils restèrent un peu avec Indra avant qu'ils repartent vers leur camp pour aller dormir un peu, Indra convoqua son général pour l'informer de l'état de santé de Clarke et lui demanda d'envoyer Grégo à l'infirmerie pour la sécurité de Lexa.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lexa parlait à Clarke de tout de son enfance, du clan où elle avait vécu et de tous les clans de la coalition. Abby arriva dans la pièce au moment où Lexa parlait à Clarke de tenir sa promesse de lui faire visiter tous ses clans. Elle s'approcha doucement vers Heda mais fit assez de bruits pour que Lexa sache qu'elle est là.

 **Elle en sera heureuse, j'en suis sur.**

 **Je l'espère.** Souffla Lexa sans se retourner. Abby passa de l'autre côté du lit pour prendre les constances de sa fille. _ **Ses constances sont bonnes, Heda.**_

 _ **Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?**_

 _ **Elle doit trouver la force de se battre.**_

 _ **Cela fait des heures.**_ Pleura encore une fois Lexa, en serrant la main de Clarke. Abby s'approcha de Lexa et lui caressa tendrement le dos pour calmer ses sanglots.

 _ **Clarke vous aime, cela sera sa force pour se réveiller.**_

 _ **Ou pas !**_

 _ **Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?**_ Lui demanda tout bas Abby.

 _ **Nous nous sommes disputées avant notre départ pour Arkadia et elle a rompu avec moi. Je n'ai pas su la retenir, je l'ai perdu et peut-être pour toujours**_. Abby ne comprenait pas, Clarke aimait de tout cœur Lexa et même si elle vivait mal le fait de quitter Polis, elle ne pouvait imaginer que sa fille est quitté Lexa. Abby s'accroupit au côté de Lexa pour pouvoir la regarder.

 _ **Ma fille vous aime, je sais qu'elle vivait mal votre relation à distance mais au point de rompre avec vous, je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **C'est de ma faute,**_ sanglota Lexa, _ **j'ai eu peur de la réaction de mon peuple par rapport à mes sentiments pour Clarke. Je ne vois qu'elle alors quand je la sais pas loin de moi, j'aimerais tout lâcher pour être avec elle mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors au lieu de rester la même dont elle est tombée amoureuse, j'ai pris mes distances à Polis et je l'ai perdu. Elle voulait plus et je ne l'ai pas écouté, je me suis cachée derrière Heda.**_

 _ **Clarke vous connaît et elle sait que vous l'aimez. Ses paroles ont du dépenser ses pensées, je l'ai vu vous regarder avant de s'évanouir, elle ne voit que vous.**_

 _ **Et moi qu'elle. Je ne vois plus ma vie sans elle, j'ai envie de me lever à ses côtés et de me coucher avec elle dans mes bras. Je veux que ma journée se commence et se finisse avec elle.**_ Abby était touchée par les mots de Lexa pour sa fille.

 **Alors dites lui.** Lui dit Abby en se relevant pour quitter Lexa et la laissa seule avec Clarke.

Lexa ne voulait plus parler, elle posa sa tête sur ses mains qui était posé sur le lit de Clarke et ferma les yeux pour penser à des moments heureux qu'elle avait vécu avec Clarke. Elle voulait juste revoir ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

Il se passa beaucoup de minutes avant que Lexa soit surprise en entendant une si belle voix qu'elle croyait perdu depuis des heures.

 _ **Lexa...**_ Souffla tout bas Clarke.


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonsoir à vous,

un grand merci à MissHarpie, MelleOcelote, Guest, swanreginaaddict , Morgane, Edas44, Chloe486 pour vos messages à chaque chapitre. Vous êtes la motivation qui me fait continuer à publier.

Nous avons dépassé les 10 000 visiteurs au mois de mai alors merci à vous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 39

Clarke entendait des voix mais ne pouvait savoir d'où elle venait, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les voix qu'elle entendait, et put enfin reconnaître la voix de Lexa. Mais cela ne se pouvait, si Clarke était morte, elle ne pouvait entendre Lexa, Lexa devait être vivante alors elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait distinguer ce que Lexa disait mais elle la savait proche d'elle. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir voir Lexa et surtout la voir sourire.

Clarke sentait une pression sur sa main, elle sentit ses paupières s'ouvrir doucement, elle fut éblouit par la lumière des spots, elle cligna des yeux pour laisser à ses pupilles le temps de s'adapter à cette lumière. Quand enfin ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à cette lumière, elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'elle sentait sur sa main et découvrit la chevelure de Lexa, elle pouvait sentir des larmes sur sa main et elle entendit les sanglots de Lexa. Clarke essaya de parler à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son n'en sortit.

 _ **Lexa...**_ Arriva enfin à dire Clarke dans un souffle. Lexa releva immédiatement la tête quand elle entendit le son de cette voix. Et découvrit les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se releva pour s'approcher au plus près de Clarke.

 _ **Clarke, tu vas bien ?**_ Demanda Lexa en lui touchant le front pour voir si elle n'avait pas de température.

 _ **Ça va, mais j'ai du mal à respirer correctement !**_ Souffla Clarke difficilement.

 _ **Je vais aller chercher ta mère.**_

Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit rapidement dans le couloir pour trouver Abby, elle vit Grégo à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et lui ordonna de trouver le docteur Griffin. Clarke regarda de loin Lexa parlait froidement à un guerrier et revenir presque en courant vers elle. Clarke lui fit un petit sourire et attendit qu'elle se réinstalle sur sa chaise. Lexa fit exactement ce que pensait Clarke, mais une fois installer sur sa chaise, elle prit tendrement les mains de Clarke entre les siennes.

 _ **Je m'en veux tellement Clarke, pardonne moi.**_ Lui demanda Lexa en la regardant dans les yeux.

Clarke voulut répondre mais Abby fit son entrée en courant dans l'infirmerie et quand elle fit Clarke les yeux ouverts, elle courut à ses côtés. Clarke la suivit de regard difficilement, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, c'était dormir. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer quand sa mère fut à ses côtés.

 _ **Tu dois rester éveiller ma chérie !**_ Lui ordonna tendrement Abby.

 _ **J'ai du mal, je veux dormir.**_ Clarke était de plus en plus faible, Lexa était inquiète, elle serra la main de Clarke pour lui montrer qu'elle était là près d'elle.

 _ **Je sais ma chérie, mais il faut que je t'examine pour voir si tout va bien. Après tu pourras dormir.**_

Lexa voulut les laisser seules mais Clarke lui retint la main. Lexa regarda Abby pour lui demander dans la permission de rester, Abby lui sourit gentiment avant de commencer à ausculter Clarke. Elle lui parla de tout et de rien pour qu'elle reste le plus possible éveiller. La cicatrice de la blessure était propre mais était encore très rouge. Elle rhabilla sa fille et la recouvrit d'un drap puis sourit tendrement à sa fille.

 _ **As-tu mal ?**_

 _ **J'ai du mal à respirer.**_

 _ **Je vais augmenter la morphine pour que cela te soulage.**_ Abby toucha à un tuyau qui était relié au bras de Clarke. Clarke ne pouvait plus combattre contre la fatigue. E _ **ndors toi paisiblement ma chérie.**_

Lexa regarda Clarke se rendormir doucement, elle avait peur qu'elle soit toujours en danger. Lexa posa son regard sur Abby.

 _ **Sa vie est-elle toujours en danger ?**_

 _ **Non plus maintenant.**_ Sourit Abby. _**Il faut juste qu'elle dorme maintenant d'un repos réparateur. A son prochain réveil, elle ira beaucoup mieux.**_ Abby se rapprocha de Lexa en lui tint l'épaule comme pour la rassurer. _**Vous pouvez vous reposer sereinement.**_

 _ **Je ne pourrais dormir alors qu'elle est toujours allongée dans ce lit.**_

Abby pouvait comprendre Lexa, tant que Clarke n'irait pas mieux Lexa ne pourrait aller bien. C'est ça le vraie amour, on va bien ensemble. Abby regarda une dernière fois Lexa et Clarke et quitta la pièce. Lexa regarda Clarke dormir paisiblement, elle était soulagée qu'elle soit sauvée. Bientôt elle pourra tenir toutes ses promesses et l'aimer pour toujours. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Clarke et lui embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

 _ **Merci de t'être réveillée, sans toi je n'aurais pu vivre. Je t'aime tant.**_

Lexa l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Abby avait fait été voir les amis de Clarke pour les informer de la bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde fut soulager de cette nouvelle et n'attendit que son réveil total.

Les heures étaient passées depuis le premier réveil de Clarke, Lexa s'était assoupie depuis quelques minutes quand Clarke se réveilla doucement, elle regarda tendrement Lexa. Elle connaissait suffisamment Lexa pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas du fermer l'œil depuis des heures, elle la regarda de plus près et put voir qu'elle ne portait pas ses tenues habituelles, elle avait un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle. Clarke s'en voulait de la peine qu'elle avait infligé à Lexa et surtout elle se demandait comment ses guerriers prenaient le fait que Lexa ne soit pas au près d'eux, ils doivent se poser beaucoup de questions. Clarke regarda autour d'elle et vit Annabelle qui tourna le regard en même temps, Annabelle alla partir mais Clarke lui fit signe de venir vers elle.

 _ **Je vais aller chercher Abby !**_ Chuchota très bas Annabelle pour ne pas réveiller Heda.

 _ **Allez également chercher Indra, s'il vous plaît.**_

 _ **Bien Chancelière.**_

Annabelle sourit à Clarke avant de courir vers la sortie, le bruit réveilla Lexa qui regarda autour d'elle avant de tomber sur le regard amoureux mais faible de Clarke. Lexa allait se lever mais Clarke l'en empêcha.

 _ **Reste, s'il te plaît.**_ Lui demanda Clarke en prenant la main de Lexa, Lexa sourit face à ce geste si tendre, cela lui avait tant manqué. Elle sourit à Clarke.

 _ **Je vais aller chercher ta mère.**_

 _ **J'ai envoyé Annabelle, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**_ Lexa fut soulager de l'entendre et se rassit correctement sur son siège.

 _ **Tu aurais dû, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi.**_

 _ **Tu l'as déjà fait, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?**_

 _ **Je ne t'ai pas quitté, je ne pouvais pas.**_ Clarke sourit tendrement à Lexa en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

 _ **Lexa...**_ Souffla Clarke avant d'être interrompu par Lexa.

 _ **Je t'ai perdu à deux reprises en même pas 24 heures alors je ne pouvais te quitter.**_

 _ **Lexa, tes guerriers vont penser quoi de tout cela ? Ils doivent...**_

Mais Clarke ne put finir sa phrase car Abby arriva dans l'infirmerie suivit de très près par Indra. Lexa ne comprenait pas la venue de son général ici, elle se leva pour la saluer quand cette dernière s'inclina devant Heda et Clarke. Abby se posa au côté de Clarke et fut heureuse de la voir avec un meilleur teint de peau, ce sommeil avait remis de belles couleurs sur le visage de Clarke.

 _ **Que fais-tu là, Indra ? Il y a un soucis au camp ?**_

 _ **Non Heda, je suis là sur la demande de WanHeda.**_ Lexa tourna son regard vers Clarke,elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **Oui, j'ai demandé à te parler Indra, je souhaiterais que tu amènes Lexa se détendre dans un peu.**_

 _ **Clarke, je ne partirais pas d'ici.**_ Clarke regarda tendrement Lexa et lui reprit la main pour la rassurer.

 _ **Lexa, j'ai besoin que tu ailles bien pour aller mieux, alors s'il te plaît, va te détendre dans un bon bain et mange un bon repas. Puis change de vêtements, même si mes vêtements te vont bien, ce n'est pas trop ton style.**_ Sourit Clarke pour détendre Lexa.

 _ **Clarke...**_ Souffla Lexa résignée.

 _ **S'il te plaît !**_

 _ **Bien mais je reviens dans une heure.**_

 _ **Lexa, prends le temps s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **C'est ça ou rien !**_

 _ **Bien.**_ Abdiqua Clarke.

Lexa se leva en souriant et se pencha au dessus de Clarke puis embrassa tendrement Clarke qui fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne répondit pas à son baiser. Lexa l'embrassa une dernière fois rapidement avant de lui promettre de revenir très vite. Lexa sortit de l'infirmerie non sans regarder Clarke une dernière fois, Indra la suivit de près en remerciant Clarke avec un sourire. Même sur son lit d'hôpital, Clarke pensait au bien être de Lexa.

Abby demanda à sa fille si elle pouvait regarder sa blessure. Cette dernière était toujours rosé mais elle était très propre, le sommeil de Clarke de plusieurs heures avait fait du bien à son corps, elle allait devoir être encore couché une paire de jours et elle aurait encore du mal à respirer mais elle irait beaucoup mieux en fin de semaines.

Clarke laissa sa mère vérifier son état au moins deux fois mais elle ne lui fit pas remarquer, elle savait que sa mère avait eu peur pour elle donc elle la laissa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Quand enfin elle reposa le drap sur elle, Clarke savait qu'elle avait enfin fini.

 _ **Alors verdict ?**_

 _ **Ton repos a fait du bien à ton corps, ta blessure va bien et commence à guérir petit à petit.**_

 _ **Alors tout va bien ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Mais j'ai toujours mal quand je respire et quand je parle.**_

 _ **C'est normal, la balle a éraflé ton poumon droit, je l'ai recousu mais il est encore fragilisé. Il te faut encore du repos. Je vais pouvoir débrancher tout cela et je te donnerais des comprimés à avaler pour t'aider avec la douleur.**_

 _ **Alors je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici.**_ Abby ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

 _ **Comment cela ?**_

 _ **Je serais mieux dans ma chambre pour me reposer.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_ Souffla Abby.

 _ **Maman, tu pourras me surveiller dans ma chambre.**_

 _ **Je sais mais...**_

 _ **Ai-je besoin de rester ici ?**_

 _ **Non tu n'es plus en danger mais tu ne dois pas bouger, si j'accepte alors tu devras me promettre de ne pas bouger pendant deux jours et après on verra.**_

 _ **Cela me va.**_

 _ **Bien, je vais aller chercher un guerrier pour te porter dans ta chambre.**_

Abby demanda à Annabelle de débrancher Clarke aux machines pendant qu'Abby sortait de l'infirmerie pour chercher un guerrier mais n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car Grégo était toujours à l'entrée de la salle.

Grégo fut plus qu'heureux d'aider WanHeda, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et suivit Abby dans les couloirs. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Clarke, Abby ouvrit son lit et Grégo la plaça dedans. Il allait partir mais Clarke le retint.

 _ **Merci de ton aide.**_

 _ **Je vous en prie, WanHeda. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi.**_

 _ **Peux-tu avertir Heda de ma présence ici ?**_

 _ **Oui, j'y vais de ce pas.**_

Grégo s'inclina devant WanHeda et quitta la chambre. Abby recouvrit sa fille et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle lui toucha délicatement le front.

 _ **Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **Oui, tu m'as tellement drogué que je ne sens plus mon corps.**_

 _ **C'était pour pouvoir te déplacer.**_

 _ **Je sais.**_ Clarke regarda sa mère et vit des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Clarke attrapa la main de sa mère. _ **Je vais aller mieux.**_ Abby s'éffondra devant sa fille, Clarke eut beaucoup de peine de voir sa mère comme cela. _**Maman !**_

 _ **J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela.**_

 _ **Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous tuer à cause de moi, je n'aurais pu me pardonner.**_ Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux en se souvenant du regard de sa mère quand elle avait recu la balle.

 _ **Le pire, je crois, fut de voir Lexa de prendre dans ses bras et pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que cette femme qui paraît si froide pouvait pleurer devant ses guerriers. J'ai cru que tu étais morte quand je l'ai vu pleurer.**_

 _ **Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **Moi aussi mais je suis sur d'une chose maintenant,**_ Abby lui sourit, _**c'est que cette femme t'aime plus qu'aucune autre personne ne pourra le faire. Je sais que vous vous êtes disputées mais parlez vous, elle ne t'a pas quitté un instant.**_ Clarke se souvint du regard de Lexa et de la douleur lors de leur dispute.

 _ **Je l'ai quitté avant de partir de Polis.**_

 _ **Je le sais mais Clarke parle lui.**_

Abby embrassa Clarke et lui demanda de se reposer un peu. Clarke avait à peine fermer les yeux qu'elle se sentit partir dans des songes plus profond.


	40. Chapitre 40

Bonsoir à vous tous,

voici ci joint le nouveau chapitre

En tout cas merci à swanreginaaddict, Dragoncila , Guest, MissHarpie, Morgane, MelleOcelote et Edas44 pour vos messages

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 40

Lexa était rentrée dans son camp résigner, elle n'avait accepté de se détendre une heure seulement parce que Clarke avait insisté, sans cela, elle ne l'aurait pas quitté. A peine était-elle arrivée dans le camp, qu'elle avait ordonné qu'on lui coule un bain pendant qu'elle mangeait un bon repas. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait, ce bain lui fit un bien fou, le fait que Clarke allait mieux l'aider aussi à se détendre.

Quand elle fut prête à partir après avoir revêtu ses tenues habituelles, elle demanda de convoquer Indra et son général. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir rentrer sous la tente les personnes qu'elle venait de demander. Indra et son guerrier s'inclinèrent devant Heda avant de se redresser et d'attendre.

 _ **Je veux savoir comment Emerson est rentré dans le camp. Alors parle Indra.**_ Heda avait repris sa froideur.

 _ **Vos guerriers ont fait le tour du mur électrique mais aucune faille n'a été trouvé, le mur est intacte.**_

 _ **Avez vous demandé à Marcus, ce qu'il s'était passé ?**_

 _ **Non, nous voulions attendre que WanHeda aille mieux.**_

 _ **Bien. Général avez-vous trouvé autre chose ?**_

 _ **Nous revenons de la foret et nous avons trouvé un camp de fortune, je venais faire un point avec Indra.**_

 _ **Que montre son camp ?**_

 _ **Nous pensons qu'il a vécu pendant plusieurs semaines, il a du les observer jour et nuit et il a tout orchestré de là.**_

 _ **Bien. Est-il encore en vie ?**_

 _ **Oui, difficilement mais il vit.**_ Lui répondit Indra.

 _ **Bien. S'il doit succombé à ses blessures soit, mais s'il reste en vie le temps de la guérison de WanHeda, nous le ferons exécuter selon nos coutumes.**_ Ordonna Heda froidement.

 _ **Bien Heda.**_

 _ **Je repars pour Arkadia.**_

Heda ne les laissa pas en placer une et quitter sa tente en se tenant droite et fière comme une Heda. Ses guerriers s'inclinèrent sous son passage malgré la faiblesse qu'elle avait montré ses derniers jours, ses guerriers la respectaient encore plus. Du temps de Costia, cela avait très différents mais là, avec Clarke, cette dernière lui donnait tellement de force et de sagesse qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller contre.

Quand elle rentra dans l'Arche, elle se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie où elle trouva la porte ouverte, elle commença à s'inquiéter pour Clarke. Elle ne laissa pas Grégo parler et entra dans l'infirmerie. Mais quand elle constata que le lit de Clarke était vide, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _ **OU EST CLARKE ?**_ Cria Lexa dans l'infirmerie. Annabelle et Jackson étaient présents mais devant le visage plein de froideur de Lexa, ils n'osaient répondre. C'est Grégo qui fit un pas vers Lexa.

 _ **Heda, WanHeda a été transférée dans sa chambre.**_ Lexa se retourna pour lui faire face.

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **Le docteur Griffin m'a demandé de la porter dans sa chambre. Puis WanHeda m'a ordonné de vous attendre pour vous en informer.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Lexa partit rapidement vers les appartements de Clarke. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke avait été déplacé, elle était de plus en plus inquiète sur la vie de Clarke. Abby sortait tout juste de la chambre quand elle vit Lexa arriver.

 _ **Elle va bien ?**_ Demanda Lexa inquiète.

 _ **Oui, il n'y a plus rien à craindre pour sa vie donc je n'ai fait installer dans sa chambre, elle aura des comprimés à prendre pour la douleur mais cela ira mieux dans les jours à venir.**_

 _ **Je peux faire quelques choses pour aider ?**_

 _ **Oui, vous reposez en même temps qu'elle. Là, elle dort et vous devriez en faire autant.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.**_

 _ **Faites le pour elle, elle aura besoin de vous en forme.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer.**_ Abby lui sourit tendrement.

 _ **Par contre, à son prochain réveil, elle va devoir manger même si elle n'a pas faim. Je vais faire préparer un bouillon de poule pour elle, il sera à votre disposition à la cafeteria. Je vous ai laissé des comprimés de morphines sur la table de nuit, elle doit en prendre deux à son réveil seulement si elle mange.**_

 _ **Très bien, dès qu'elle se réveillera, j'enverrais Grégo chercher son repas.**_

 _ **Très bien. Bon allez auprès d'elle. Moi, je vais aller rassurer tout le monde et je vais aller dormir un peu.**_ Abby avança pour laisser sa place à Lexa qui ouvrit la porte mais Abby la retint par le bras. _**Au moindre soucis, vous me faites appeler.**_

 _ **Je n'y manquerais pas.**_

Lexa rentra dans la chambre et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle avant de regarder sa belle blonde endormie sur son lit. Elle sourit en s'asseyant sur le lit au côté de Clarke, elle lui caressa tendrement le visage qui semblait si paisible. Maintenant que Clarke était réveillée, Lexa commençait à redouter la fameuse conversation qu'elles allaient devoir avoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était demander pardon et qu'elles oublient tout.

Lexa ne put fermer les yeux, elle ne pouvait que regarder Clarke dormir, elle voulait veiller sur elle comme le jour où Clarke lui a sauvé la vie face à ce gorille. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas posé un instant juste avec Clarke, elle voulait retrouver leur intimité.

Lexa veilla sur Clarke pendant quelques heures avant de se lever pour se rendre devant le bureau et regardait de nouveau ce magnifique dessin d'elles deux. Elle toucha le dessin et put sentir sur sous ses doigts les traits de fusains, elle pouvait voir les sentiments dans le regard de Clarke. Elle ne pouvait espérer qu'un jour, elle revive ce moment.

Clarke se réveilla doucement, elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps Lexa car à peine, elle leva un peu les yeux et découvrit Lexa en face d'elle mais de dos devant son bureau. Elle pouvait voir que Lexa tenait quelque chose dans les mains et se douta que c'était un dessin. Elle l'observa un moment, elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était avec Lexa mais le fait qu'elle a faillit mourir il y a quelques heures, elle se mit à relativiser et penser à accepter ce que voulait Lexa. Elle avait compris qu'elle aimait Lexa et que la vie était très courte pour se prendre la tête et perdre la personne qu'on aime.

Clarke ne voulait pas déranger Lexa mais elle fut prise d'une douleur à la poitrine ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Lexa se retourna directement en l'entendant gémir de douleur. Lexa vit Clarke avec les yeux fermés et en train de prendre de fortes respirations. Elle s'approcha d'elle, Clarke la sentit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui prendre la main. Clarke lui serra la main pour se calmer doucement.

 _ **Respire mon ange, ça va passer.**_ Clarke ne pouvait pas répondre, Lexa la rassura de plus en plus, elle tendit la main pour taper à la porte. Grégo rentra directement dans la chambre. _**Va chercher le repas de Clarke.**_

 _ **Bien Heda**_

Grégo quitta la chambre rapidement, Clarke voulut parler mais Lexa l'en empêcha.

 _ **Ne parle pas maintenant, tu dois manger pour que je puisses te donner tes médicaments.**_

Clarke ne pouvait pas parler car elle eut un forte douleur reprendre. Elle serra plus fort la main de Lexa qui la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cela lui faisait du mal de voir Clarke souffrir comme cela, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. C'était soulagé qu'elle vit entrer Grégo dans la chambre tenant un gobelet avec une paille. Elle le remercia avant de présenter la paille dans la bouche de Clarke.

 _ **Mon ange, tu dois boire cela et je pourrais te donner ta morphine.**_

Elle regarda Clarke boire doucement à la paille mais elle pouvait constater qu'elle faisait une grimace à chaque fois qu'elle aspirait. Lexa trouva que c'était suffisant et retira le gobelet. Elle attrapa les comprimés qu'avait laissé Abby sur la table de nuit et les mit dans la bouche de Clarke puis l'aida à boire une gorgée d'eau pour avaler les médicaments. Lexa reposa la tête de Clarke sur son oreiller puis reprit sa main que Clarke serra le temps que les médicaments fassent effet.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que Clarke se détende enfin, Lexa fut soulager en sentant la main de Clarke desserrer sa main. Elle approcha sa main libre sur le visage de Clarke et lui caressa tendrement le visage et vit Clarke sourire faiblement.

Clarke n'avait pas eu aussi mal depuis son réveil, elle savait que le fait de ne plus être perfusé à la morphine pouvait engendrer cela mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela pouvait faire si mal. Mais quand la douleur fut presque passée, elle put enfin sentir autre chose comme la main de Lexa sur son visage. Ce simple touché la fit sourire car malgré toute la souffrance des derniers jours, Lexa était toujours là pour elle. Clarke tourna son visage vers Lexa et put la voir sourire tristement, elle avait le visage si triste et plein de peur.

 _ **Bonjour toi !**_ Sourit Clarke.

 _ **Bonjour mon Ange !**_ Lexa appuya un peu plus son touché sur son visage. _**Tu m'as fait si peur., j'ai cru te perdre Clarke.**_ Clarke pouvait voir des larmes arrivés au bord des yeux de Lexa. Elle tendit la main pour les essuyer mais Lexa prit la main de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _ **Je suis désolée Lexa, je vais aller mieux maintenant.**_

 _ **Je l'espère, je ne pourrais vivre sans toi.**_

 _ **Lexa, ne dis jamais cela. Ton peuple compte sur toi.**_

 _ **Oui mais Clarke, mon peuple a besoin de toi aussi.**_ Clarke la regarda sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait. _**Je sais que je n'ai pas été la femme que tu voulais ces derniers mois, je t'ai fui pour de mauvaises raisons...**_

 _ **Lexa...**_ La coupa Clarke mais Lexa voulait finir ce qu'elle avait gardé dans son cœur ses derniers jours.

 _ **Non, Clarke laisse moi parler. J'ai cru te perdre pour de bon, j'ai cru que tu étais morte dans mes bras alors qu'on venait de se disputer et que tu venais de me quitter. Alors j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. S'il te plaît, laisse moi parler pour une fois avec mon cœur, tu sais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise là dedans.**_

 _ **Bien fais donc.**_ Lui sourit tristement Clarke, elle ne voulait pas entendre tout cela, elle savait qu'elle avait fait du mal à Lexa durant leur dispute. Lexa s'installa assisse sur le lit en face de Clarke, elle voulait voir son visage.

 _ **Je n'ai pas pris mes distances parce que mes sentiments pour toi avaient diminué, bien au contraire, je t'aimais encore plus alors j'ai pris peur car je savais que tout mon être changeait en ta présence. J'avais peur que tout le monde se rende compte de mes sentiments pour toi alors j'ai pris mes distances le jour. Mais au lieu de te l'expliquer, j'ai laissé le temps faire son chemin et je t'ai perdu.**_

 _ **J'aurais du te parler aussi avant de...**_

 _ **Clarke ne t'en veut pas. C'est moi et seulement moi.**_

 _ **Lexa, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de tout.**_

 _ **Si car je t'ai perdu alors qu'en fait tout le monde savait.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **Quand je veillais sur toi, j'ai appris par Indra que mes guerriers étaient au courant pour mes sentiments pour toi et qu'ils te considéraient même comme ma compagne, ils donneraient leurs vies pour toi, comme moi.**_ Sourit Lexa en regardant Clarke amoureusement, Clarke ne comprenait pas tout. _ **Je sais que pour le moment c'est compliqué entre nous mais sache que je ne veux plus me cacher, je veux vivre avec toi tout le temps, je veux t'aimer en plein jours et devant tout le monde. Je veux me réveiller près de toi et m'endormir avec toi dans mes bras. Je ferais tout pour que cela arrive et surtout pour me faire pardonner. Et je te promets une chose, c'est que plus jamais je ne te ferais pleurer.**_ Clarke ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, Lexa voulait maintenant la même chose qu'elle.

 _ **Lexa...**_ Mais Lexa la coupa

 _ **Clarke, je n'attends rien de toi maintenant, j'avais juste besoin de te le dire.**_

 _ **Oui et moi, j'ai besoin de te parler aussi avant de me rendormir, les médicaments commencent à faire effets alors laisse moi parler. Clarke serra la main de Lexa et prit la parole. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu es à choisir entre moi et ton peuple. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Heda en même temps que Lexa. Alors je ne pouvais te demander un tel choix, c'est pour cela que quand tu as pris tes distances, je n'ai pu te demander de dévoiler notre relation.**_

 _ **Alors tu as rompu.**_

 _ **Pour toi, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression que tu étais heureuse.**_

 _ **Mais je l'ai toujours été.**_

 _ **Je le sais maintenant et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai moi même cru mourir et en me réveillant je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais prête à tout accepter de toi.**_

 _ **Mais tu n'as plus rien à accepter. Mes guerriers sont au courant et dès que je retourne à Polis, j'avertirais mon conseil et mon peuple même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je le ferais. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec Costia, tu as dit des paroles vraies, avec Costia c'était simple car elle était de mon peuple mais Clarke, elle ne s'était jamais intégrée comme toi, et elle ne m'avait pas fait grandir. Je vois le monde différemment grâce à toi et mon peuple apprécie plus mon règne qu'avant. Je ne pourrais être moi sans toi, tu es devenue la lumière dans ce monde si sombre. Je sais que cela sera long avant que tu me pardonnes réellement mais sache que je ne ferais plus marche arrière, j'assumerais mon amour pour toi**_. Lexa baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes, rien que d'imaginer ne plus être avec Clarke lui fit mal. Clarke essaya de se relever pour relever le visage de Lexa mais elle gémit de douleur ce qui fit relever la tête de Lexa qui oublia ses larmes pour forcer Clarke à se recoucher. _ **Reste coucher, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Alors, regarde moi.**_ Lexa plongea son regard triste dans celui de Clarke, Clarke reprit sa main entre les siennes. _ **Pourquoi parles tu de nous comme n'étant plus ?**_

 _ **Tu as rompu, je te rappelle.**_

 _ **Oui, sourit Clarke, mais entre temps, j'ai reçu une balle et apparemment tu as ouvert les yeux.**_ Clarke bailla très peu discrètement, Lexa allait l'arrêter mais Clarke voulait finir avant de s'endormir complètement. _**Lexa, je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, je veux enfin vivre heureuse avec toi.**_

 _ **Tu me pardonnes ?**_

 _ **Oui, même s'il n'y a plus rien à pardonner.**_ Lexa n'eut jamais été aussi heureuse, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Clarke et lui demanda presque la permission avant de l'embrassa tendrement. _**Je t'aime Clarke, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu es ma vie.**_

 _ **Et tu es la mienne Leksa Kom Trikru. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à me parler un peu plus.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer.**_ Sourit Lexa avant de voir Clarke fermer les yeux et les ré ouvrir. _**Tu dois dormir, ton corps a besoin de repos pour guérir. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après.**_

 _ **Je dors seulement si tu dors.**_

 _ **Clarke, je préfère veiller sur toi.**_

 _ **Alors je resterais éveiller**_. Lexa souffla d'exaspération. _**Depuis combien de temps, n'as tu pas eu un vrai sommeil ?**_ Lexa baissa la tête avant de souffler tout bas.

 _ **Avant ton arrivée à Polis.**_ Clarke s'en voulut aussitôt en entendant ses mots, mais ne dit rien pour aggraver la situation.

 _ **Bien alors installe toi contre moi. Je veux dormir avec toi à mes côtés.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_ Souffla Lexa en la regardant.

 _ **S'il te plaît.**_ L'implora Clarke une dernière fois, Lexa se savait perdu face à une telle demande mais elle ne voulait en fait que cela depuis des jours enfin dormir près de sa compagne.

 _ **Je cède pour cette fois !**_ Sourit Lexa avant de se lever pour se défaire son veston et de ses chaussures. Clarke la regarda faire avant d'enlever le drap pour que Lexa se glisse dedans, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. _**Si je dis que je n'aime pas être avec toi dans ce lit sans t'avoir dans mes bras.**_

 _ **Cela me fait bizarre aussi, mais je ne peux bouger sans avoir mal. La seule solution serait que tu viennes dans mes bras exceptionnellement**_.

Avec le temps Clarke avait compris que Lexa n'aimait pas être trop faible et cela comprenait également dans leur moment intime, elle aimait prendre Clarke dans ses bras mais était peu à l'aise dans l'autre sens. Lexa réfléchit peu à la demande de Clarke car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait dormir sans sentir son corps contre le sien donc elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _ **Exceptionnellement alors !**_ Sourit Lexa avant de se caler contre le haut de la poitrine de Clarke qui referma ses bras autour de Lexa. _**Si je te fais mal, tu dois me le dire.**_

 _ **Si tu restes comme cela, tout ira bien.**_ Bailla Clarke en se sentant partir. _**Tu veux bien me parler, cela m'apaisera.**_

 _ **Si tu veux.**_

Lexa commença à lui parler de sa famille et de ses amis mais très vite, elle sentit le corps de Clarke se détendre et s'endormir. Elle arrêta de parler et écouta tendrement son cœur battre. Ce simple battement la fit partir pour de merveilleux rêves


	41. Chapitre 41

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

merci à Dragoncila, MissHarpie, Guest, swanreginaaddict, MelleOcelote, Morgane et Edas44 pour vos messages à chacun de mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 41

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Clarke s'était réveillée et beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Clarke ne sentait plus trop de douleurs et maintenant restait éveiller plus longtemps au grand plaisir de Lexa qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander pardon ce qui exaspérait Clarke mais elle ne lui disait rien.

Dès que Clarke avait pu rester assise sans souffrir, elle avait ordonné de voir son conseil et Lexa avait confié Indra et son général. Mais vu la place dans la chambre seule Abby et Marcus avait été convoqué.

FLASH BACK

Clarke était assise sur son lit en train d'attendre l'arrivée de son conseil, Lexa la regardait avec admiration, cela ne faisait que 4 jours que Clarke était réveillée et Clarke faisait tout pour aller mieux, elle se battait pour pouvoir guérir au plus vite en suivant tout les conseils de sa mère. Et là, elle voulait enfin connaître la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence et comment Emerson avait pu rentrer à Arkadia.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre avant de voir le conseil de Clarke rentré suivit de près par les généraux de Lexa. Tout le monde salua Lexa en s'inclina avant de saluer chaleureusement, bien sur seul Abby et Marcus embrassèrent Clarke. Lexa s'assit sur le siège du bureau et attendit que Clarke prenne la parole.

 _ **Si vous êtes là, c'est pour je sache enfin ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai besoin de réponses.**_

 _ **Tu es sur d'aller assez bien ?**_ Demanda Abby.

 _ **Maman, je vais mieux. Cela fait 6 jours que cela s'est passé, j'ai attendu avant d'aller mieux mais maintenant je veux savoir comment il est rentré et comment il a fait pour vous désarmer à lui tout seul ?**_ Abby regarda Marcus et lui fit un signe de tête. Lexa était pressée d'entendre enfin l'histoire qui avait mis la vie en danger de vie de Clarke, elle avait attendu avec difficulté parce que c'est à Clarke de l'entendre en premier.

 _ **Je ne sais pas comment il est rentré,**_ commença Marcus, _ **je suppose que c'est par le chemin que tu avais emprunté avec Octavia quand le camp des Natifs avait été attaqué par Pike. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est rentré dans la salle du conseil avec un de nos soldats morts, il l'a jeté par terre et a pointé son arme sur nous, Xavier, ta mère et moi. Il nous a montré le boîtier qu'il avait dans la main, il nous a expliqué qu'il avait changé la climatisation par un gaz mortel et que si nous voulions vivre, il fallait faire ce qu'il disait. Alors c'est ce que nous avons fait. J'ai du convoquer tout nos gens dans la cafeteria même les militaires en leur demandant de ne pas prendre leurs armes. Quand nous avons pris le chemin vers la cafeteria, nous avons vu des soldats au sol, alors nous les avons transporté discrètement et quand tout le monde fut dans la pièce, il nous enferma puis nous parla.**_ Marcus s'arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits, se rappeler de tout cela lui faisait encore beaucoup de mal. Clarke avait du mal à entendre tout cela, des soldats avaient perdu la vie à cause d'elle mais elle avait besoin de connaître la suite.

 _ **Qu'a-t-il dit ?**_ Abby regarda sa fille.

 _ **Il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on attende ton retour et qu'il te ferait payer la mort de son peuple.**_ Lexa vit rouge en entendant cela, il avait capturé un peuple pour se venger de Clarke alors que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Clarke de laisser la vie à Emerson. Clarke s'en voulait tellement.

 _ **Je suis désolée que vous ayez vécu cela à cause de moi.**_ S'excusa Clarke, Abby s'approcha de Clarke pour lui prendre les mains.

 _ **Nous ne t'en voulons pas, tu as sauvé notre peuple du Mont Weather sans toi, tes amis et même moi serions morts. Alors ne t'en veux pas, ma puce.**_ Clarke lui sourit comme réponse.

 _ **Bien, passons, nous allons tous bien maintenant. Bon, savons nous comment il a fait pour tout savoir d'Arkadia ?**_ Indra regarda Lexa pour avoir son feu vert qu'elle lui donna.

 _ **Nos guerriers ont parcouru la foret et les abords d'Arkadia.**_

 _ **Nous avez fait des découvert ?**_

 _ **Oui, nous avons découvert en camp de fortune. Il pouvait voir tout l'Arche de là où il était. Nous avons également vu une trappe ouverte dans l'Arche qui mena dans une salle. Nous supposons qu'il soit passé par là et nous avons trouvé un câble et des tuyaux un peu partout autour du mur.**_

 _ **Donc nous étions observés ?**_

 _ **Apparemment WanHeda.**_

 _ **Bien,**_ souffla Clarke, elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d' Emerson tout ce temps. Elle tourna son regard vers Marcus. _**Le gaz a-t-il été détruit ?**_

 _ **Raven et Sinclair sont dessus mais il a utilisé une technologie que nous ne connaissons pas pour détourner notre ventilation.**_

 _ **Qu'ils fassent attention, je ne veux pas d'autre incident.**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillons à leur sécurité.**_

 _ **Bien,**_ Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et lui posa enfin la question. _ **Comment va Emerson ?**_

 _ **Il est en vie, je pensais qu'il mourait dans la nuit. Mais non, il est mourant mais il se survit pour le moment.**_ Cracha Lexa pleine de haine.

 _ **Que comptes-tu faire de lui ?**_ Demanda Clarke. Lexa ne pouvait comprendre sa question tellement elle était stupide.

 _ **Tu me poses vraiment la question ?**_ Demanda un peu trop froidement Lexa.

 _ **Lexa...**_ Souffla Clarke.

 _ **Non, il a mis ta vie en danger alors il doit mourir.**_ Lexa était pleine de haine en se souvenant de Clarke dans ses bras en train de mourir. _ **Il sera exécuté quand tu iras mieux. C'est non négociable.**_ Cracha froidement Lexa.

 _ **Lexa...**_ Mais elle ne put parler car elle fut couper par sa mère.

 _ **Clarke, elle a raison. Tu lui as donné la possibilité de vivre en paix et il ne l'a pas voulu. Il est venu se venger de toi. Alors nous sommes d'accord avec ce jugement.**_

 _ **Maman, Lexa, je n'allais pas vous l'interdire. Je veux sa mort aussi, j'ai cru qu'il allait tous vous tuer. Mais je ne veux pas,**_ et là Clarke regarda Lexa intensément, _**que tu le fasses avec autant de haine car tu n'arriveras pas à voir au dessus. J'ai besoin qu'on aille tous bien pour avancer.**_

 _ **Sa mort me fera avancer.**_ Cracha Lexa, Clarke la regarda résigner et se tourna vers ses invités.

 _ **Y-a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?**_ Demanda Clarke mais personne ne répondit. _**Bien, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais me reposer un peu.**_ Mais cela était un mensonge.

 _ **Nous te laissons, si tu as mal, n'hésite pas à prendre un médicament.**_ Lui dit Abby en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

Marcus la salua avant d'ouvrir la porte et quitta la chambre suivit d'Abby, d'Indra et le général. Lexa regarda Clarke se couchait dans le lit sans poser le regard sur elle. Clarke ferma doucement les yeux pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 _ **Tu devrais peut-être aller te détendre dans ta tente ?**_ Lui dit Clarke sans la regarder, elle savait que Lexa était très énervée et elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec elle.

 _ **Tu ne veux pas que je reste ici ?**_

 _ **Pas si on doit se disputer, Lexa.**_

Lexa souffla avant de s'approcher de Clarke, elle n'avait pas voulu paraître froide mais elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'on laisse la vie à Emerson alors qu'il avait voulu tuer la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Clarke et lui prit la main tendrement.

 _ **Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, mais rien que de le savoir en vie m'insupporte. J'ai envie qu'il meurt pour ce qu'il t'a fait.**_ Clarke tourna le visage vers Lexa.

J _ **e veux sa mort aussi mais je veux que tu me promettes, que tu arriveras à tourner la page après sa mort.**_ Lexa la regarda dans les yeux.

 _ **Je te le promets.**_ Elle s'approcha de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Quelques heures après ce conseil, Clarke fut prise d'une forte douleur à sa blessure, ce qui inquiéta fortement Lexa qui lui ordonna ne plus s'asseoir. Bien sur, Abby était venue la rassurer cela n'était qu'une douleur passagère mais Lexa ne voulait rien savoir, elle interdit donc à Clarke tout mouvement inutile, ce qui exaspéra Clarke au plus haut point car elle allait de mieux en mieux, elle restait éveillé toute la journée et pouvait de nouveau s'asseoir mais Lexa ne voulait rien savoir. Mais Clarke arrivait à détourner l'interdiction de Lexa dès qu'elle partait au camp pour voir ses guerriers. Tout les jours, Lexa partait une heure ou deux au camp, pendant ce temps, Abby venait vérifier que tout allait bien et laissait Clarke avec ses amis.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle allait pouvoir se lever, Clarke fut heureuse d'enfin quitter son lit mais demanda à ses amis et à sa mère de ne rien dire à Lexa sinon elle allait lui interdire. C'est donc durant les absences de Lexa, que Clarke avec l'aide de Raven et Octavia se levait et marchait doucement dans les couloirs de l'Arche. La première fois que Clarke put marcher sans souffrir, Raven et Octavia lui avaient préparé une petite surprise.

FLASH BACK

Raven et Octavia guidaient Clarke vers la cafeteria, Clarke les suivit sans demander où elles allaient, sortir de la chambre lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle se moquait d'où elle pouvait aller. Elle fut donc surprise quand elle arriva devant la cafeteria. De mauvais souvenir refirent surface, mais ils furent vite effacer quand elle vit tout ses amis se lever quand elle rentra dans la pièce.

Bellamy fut le premier à venir vers elle, il s'approcha doucement et hésita un peu avant de prendre Clarke dans ses bras.

 _ **Tu m'as fait si peur.**_ Bellamy la serra fort dans ses bras, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains. _**Plus jamais tu me fais cela.**_ Clarke lui sourit faiblement.

 _ **Je vais essayer.**_ Bellamy la resserra dans ses bras. Jasper arriva derrière lui et lui fit une tape sur le dos.

 _ **Bon tu nous laisses la place, maintenant.**_ Bellamy lâcha Clarke et se tourna vers Jasper.

 _ **C'est bon tu as la place**_.

Jasper la prit dans ses bras et il fut vite suivit par tout les survivants de l'Arche. Le dernier a la prendre dans ses bras dut Monty, quand Clarke le regarda, elle pouvait y lire beaucoup de tristesse. C'est Clarke qui s'approcha de lui doucement et elle ouvrit ses bras.

 _ **Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Monty ne répondit pas et se précipita dans ses bras, Clarke les referma autour de lui et le serra fort contre elle, elle pouvait sentir les larmes de Monty dans son cou et ne put retenir les siennes. Elle essaya de le réconforter comme elle pouvait. _ **Chut, je vais bien maintenant.**_ Monty releva son visage plein de larmes pour regarder Clarke dans les yeux.

 _ **Tu es ma famille maintenant, Clarke. Depuis que ma mère est enfermée, nous nous sommes rapprochés et tu es devenue ma sœur.**_ Clarke était émue d'entendre cela de la part de Monty, elle ressentait exactement la même chose, Monty était devenu son frère avec le temps.

 _ **Tu es mon frère à mes yeux, Monty.**_

 _ **Alors ne me refais plus jamais cela. J'ai cru que tu étais morte.**_ Clarke lui prit le visage entre les mains.

 _ **Je vais bien et j'irais bien maintenant.**_ Monty la serra contre elle.

 _ **Bon finit les larmes maintenant, on veut tout savoir de ce qu'il se passe avec Heda, Clarke.**_ Lança Miller avec un large sourire vite suivit par des « oui » de tout les survivants.

Clarke devient vite rouge de honte et surtout mal à l'aise mais Raven ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher une échappatoire, et commença à raconter ce qu'elle savait enfin ce qu'elle avait vu ses derniers jours car les confidences de Clarke devaient rester secrètes.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Clarke avait été chambrée une bonne heure avant de devoir repartir dans sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lexa. Les jours qui suivirent Monty venait plus souvent la voir pour parler de tout et de rien. Il avait eu peur de venir la voir avant mais depuis le moment dans la cafeteria, il ne voulait plus la fuir alors il venait que Lexa soit là ou pas et passait un moment avec les filles. Lexa avait appris à apprécier ce jeune homme car elle savait que le regard qu'il portait sur Clarke était fraternel alors que celui de Bellamy était amoureux à ses yeux.

Lexa venait de partir quand Clarke appela Octavia pour l'aider. En attendant son arrivée, elle se banda le ventre avec un bandage imperméable et partit prendre sa première douche depuis longtemps. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou, cela faisait des jours qu'elle en rêvait, elle profita pleinement de cette douche. Quand elle en sortit enrouler dans une grande serviette, elle trouva Octavia dans sa chambre en train de lui sortir des vêtements de son armoire.

 _ **C'est aujourd'hui, la grande sortie ?**_ Demanda Octavia excité sans se retourner vers Clarke.

 _ **Oui, je veux faire une surprise à Lexa, elle est tellement inquiète pour moi qu'elle s'oublie un peu.**_

 _ **Elle t'aime et aujourd'hui au grand jour, c'est nouveau pour elle, laisse lui du temps.**_ Lui sourit Octavia en lui tendant ses vêtements. _**Allez va t'habiller.**_

Clarke repartit dans la salle de bain et passa rapidement ses vêtements. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et apprécia son reflet, elle était habillée d'un jean slim noir avec un pull en coll V noir qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine. Elle se maquilla les yeux d'un trait noir et se mit du mascara pour accentuer son regard. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Octavia souffla son approbation.

 _ **Tu vas certainement lui plaire énormément.**_

 _ **Merci, je veux surtout qu'elle comprenne que je vais mieux.**_ Octavia s'approcha de Clarke.

 _ **Elle a eu peur de te perdre, Clarke. Je pense qu'elle a revécu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Costia mais votre amour à vous est plus fort pour elle alors imagine sa peine. Je ne sais pas si on t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé après que tu es perdu connaissance.**_

 _ **Non, Lexa ne m'en a pas parlé.**_

 _ **Elle t'a gardé dans ses bras en pleurant, nous étions tous là et ses guerriers aussi. Elle pleurait et criait qu'on te sauve. Quand Abby t'a amené pour te soigner, elle s'est joint à nous autour d'un feu. Il n'y avait plus de différence entre nous et elle. Je ne pensais pas que Lexa serait capable de cela mais si, elle a laissé Heda pour laisser la place à Lexa que tu aimes. Alors Laisse lui du temps, Clarke.**_

Clarke ne savait pas tout cela et fut choquer d'apprendre que Lexa s'était mêlée à son peuple sans se soucier du regard de son peuple mais elle comprenait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Lexa mais sa sur protection était trop étouffante, elle voulait juste que Lexa aille mieux et qu'elle oublie tout cela. Elle savait que ce n'était pas juste le fait d'avoir eu peur de la perdre qui faisait que Lexa était protectrice, c'est surtout le fait que c'était Lexa qui avait demandé à Clarke de laisser la vie à Emerson. Clarke voulait vraiment que la mort d' Emerson aide Lexa à tourner la page.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle prit la direction du camp de Lexa pour aller la voir. Sur le chemin, elle salua ses amis et son peuple avant d'entrer dans le camp de Lexa, sur son passage les guerriers s'inclinèrent devant elle par respect, Clarke leur sourit chaleureusement.

Dans la tente, Lexa commençait à s'énerver, elle voulait retourner au près de Clarke mais un messager de Polis venait d'arriver pour lui parler. Elle ordonna qu'on le fasse entrer, il s'inclina devant elle.

 _ **Bien parle.**_

 _ **Titus m'envoie vous demander de revenir à Polis.**_

 _ **Pour quel raison ?**_ Demanda froidement Heda.

 _ **Un chef de clan rencontre des soucis.**_

Lexa souffla de frustration, elle ne pouvait laisser un clan avoir des problèmes sous son règne et en même temps, elle ne pouvait laisser Clarke ici, cela lui était impossible.

 _ **Je ne peux partir maintenant. Allez le faire savoir à Titus.**_ Ordonna Lexa au messager.

Clarke avait entendu toute la conversation de Lexa avec le messager de Titus, elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle que Lexa ne retournait pas à Polis mais elle était Heda avant d'être sa compagne et son peuple aujourd'hui avait besoin d'elle.

Clarke entra dans la tente sans se faire annoncer par le garde du corps de Lexa, tout le monde fut surpris en la voyant rentrer mais seule Lexa était surprise de la voir débout alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle avait interdiction de se lever. Clarke ne laissa pas Lexa parler et prit la parole.

 _ **Tu dois rentrer à Polis.**_ Lui dit doucement Clarke.

 _ **J'ai déjà donné ma réponse !**_ Lui répondit froidement Lexa.

 _ **Ton peuple a besoin de toi, Heda.**_

 _ **Ma réponse est sans appel, Clarke.**_ Lexa la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire que la discussion était close mais Clarke ne voulait pas la laisser faire.

 _ **Heda...**_

 _ **Laissez nous.**_ Ordonna Lexa au messager en ne regardant que Clarke mais son regard ne présageait rien de bon.


	42. Chapitre 42

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Encore merci à swanreginaaddict, Edas44, Morgane, FFKiwi, MelleOcelote et MissHarpie pour vos messages à chacun de mes chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

A bientôt

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 42

Lexa ne cessa de regarder Clarke, elle était folle de rage de la voir debout alors qu'elle aurait du être couché mais en même temps, elle la trouvait magnifique dans cette tenue et ne pouvait être que heureuse de la voir debout et en pleine forme. Lexa se demanda depuis combien de temps elle allait aussi mieux, comment elle n'avait pu le remarquer plus tôt ? C'est vrai qu'elle faisait tout pour ménager Clarke pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue mais elle aurait du voir qu'elle allait mieux. Elle tomba sur le regard de Clarke qui lui sourit faiblement.

 _ **Depuis combien de temps vas-tu mieux ?**_ Demanda Lexa plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Clarke comprenait mieux l'attitude de Lexa et surtout le côté Heda dominant dans sa personnalité, alors elle souffla un bon coup pour lui répondre.

 _ **Cela fait quelques jours.**_

 _ **Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? Ce n'est pas comme ci j'étais avec toi tout le temps.**_

 _ **Je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore plus stressée quand tu prenais le temps de te détendre enfin.**_ Clarke s'approcha de Lexa, elle attendit un mouvement de recul de la part de Lexa mais il ne vint pas alors Clarke enlaça la taille de Lexa et la regarda dans les yeux. _**Tu ne vis plus depuis que je suis blessée, tu restes toujours avec moi sans penser à toi.**_

 _ **Et c'est mal ?**_ Demanda Lexa en se dégageant des bras de Clarke et en allant à l'opposée, elle en voulait à Clarke de lui balancer qu'elle ne vivait plus _ **. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je pense plus à toi.**_ Clarke se retourna pour se trouver face à Lexa.

 _ **J'adore que tu sois près de moi tout le temps, mais Lexa, tu ne dois pas t'oublier toi et encore moins ton peuple.**_

 _ **Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je choisisse entre mon peuple et toi.**_

 _ **Tu n'as plus à choisir. Mon peuple et tes guerriers sont au courant pour nous, donc nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher.**_

 _ **Mais tu veux que je repartes ?**_

 _ **Oui, ton peuple a besoin de toi.**_ Clarke se rapprocha doucement de Lexa et laissa une distance entre elle deux.

 _ **Donc tu veux que je te laisse ici.**_

 _ **Oui,**_ Clarke lui sourit, _**je vais mieux grâce à toi. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'aller bien.**_

 _ **Et retourner à Polis me ferait du bien à ton avis ?**_ Lexa était très froide mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère en sachant que Clarke voulait qu'elle parte.

 _ **Peut-être car ici tu ne penses qu'à mon bien être et pas au tien. Alors peut-être que t'occuper de ton peuple t'aidera à aller mieux et à arrêter de t'en vouloir.**_

 _ **De m'en vouloir ?**_

 _ **Tu vas me dire que tu ne t'en veux pas d'avoir laissé la vie à Emerson. Je te connais Lexa plus que tu ne le penses et je sais que tu t'en veux de m'avoir aiguillé vers la paix avec lui. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas l'avoir tué mais en aucun cas, je ne t'en ai voulu. Sans toi, je ne serais plus là.**_

 _ **Je t'ai forcé la main alors que tu voulais le tuer.**_ Répondit un peu trop fort Lexa.

 _ **Tu ne peux pas tout prendre sur tes épaules, Lexa. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour mon peuple, pour la paix entre nos peuples. Oui, j'ai écouté ton point de vue mais tu n'as pas fait mon choix, je suis seule responsable de ma décision.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **Non laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et encore moins quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait pris en otage mon peuple. Il a fait un choix comme nous au Mont Weather mais aujourd'hui, il faut voir de l'avant, et je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Tu as pris soin de mon peuple et de moi sans te soucier du regard de ton peuple et pourtant cela a toujours été ta plus grande peur. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout arrêté car je ne voulais plus être dans l'ombre.**_

 _ **Quand je t'ai vu par terre gisant dans ton sang, je n'ai pas réfléchi.**_ Lexa ferma les yeux pour passer les images qui venaient à elle. Clarke vit le trouble emporté Lexa et s'approcha d'elle. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

 _ **Lexa, regarde moi.**_ Lexa profita de la sensation de chaleur que lui apportait les mains de Clarke sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard plein d'amour de Clarke. _**Tu gardes tout pour toi sans vouloir te confier, tu souffres sans rien me dire et je sais que tu ne peux dormir sereinement. Tu n'arrives pas à me parler à part pour t'excuser alors peut-être que repartir à Polis et redevenir Heda te fera du bien.**_

 _ **Tu veux que je repartes sans toi ?**_ Le regard de Lexa était si triste, Clarke lui sourit.

 _ **Je peux marcher mais je ne pourrais faire un si long voyage même en jeep.**_

 _ **Alors il est hors de questions que je partes !**_ S'exclama Lexa en se dégageant des bras de Clarke. Clarke commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude de Lexa.

 _ **ALORS PARLE MOI.**_ Cria Clarke. **_POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS RETOURNER A POLIS ?_**

 _ **PARCE QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS SI TU VAS BIEN !**_ Répondit Lexa en criant et en s'installa sur son trône en mettant son visage entre ses mains.

Clarke vit Lexa poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et courbait son dos pour pouvoir enfuir sa tête dans ses mains. Elle pouvait la voir si bouleverser et cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et s'agenouilla devant elle pour avoir son visage proche du sien. Elle attrapa les mains de Lexa et les fit reculer de son visage, Clarke constata des larmes sur les joues de Lexa et les essuya délicatement.

 _ **Parle moi.**_ Chuchota Clarke avec beaucoup de tendresse, Lexa ouvrit les yeux et les fixa à ceux de Clarke.

 _ **Tu te souviens un jour de m'avoir dit que je n'avais pas de cœur et que je n'étais pas sincère ?**_

 _ **C' était avant que je te connaisse réellement.**_

 _ **Peut-être mais tu avais raison.**_ Lexa souffla un bon coup avant de reposer son regard dans celui de Clarke. **_Dès que je ferme les yeux, les anciens commandants m'envoient les images de toi dans mes bras plein de sang et dans ses songes, tu ne te réveilles pas puis je te vois d'éteindre petit à petit, je me relève et je vois ton sang sur moi. Je m'entends crier et je me réveille._** Lexa ferma les yeux, Clarke la laissa reprendre ses esprits. _**Le fait de t'avoir dans mes bras la nuit après ces cauchemars me permet de me dire que tout cela n'est pas réel. Si je repars à Polis et que je refais un de ses songes, qu'est-ce qui va me dire que tu vas bien ?**_ Lexa regarda intensément Clarke.

 _ **Oh Lexa, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé plus tôt ?**_ Clarke serra les mains de Lexa entre les siennes pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. **_Nous trouverons une solution pour que tu sois rassurée à Polis._**

 _ **Et comment ? Nous nous reverrons que dans un mois quand tu viendras à la réunion des ambassadeurs.**_ Le ton de la voix de Lexa était exaspérée mais en même temps, elle était soulagée que Clarke sache enfin ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _ **Lexa, nous trouverons une solution.**_ Clarke sourit à Lexa. **_Mais tu aurais du me parler avant, ton départ est imminent._**

 _ **Je sais que je dois rentrer même si je ne le veux pas.**_

 _ **Un clan a besoin de toi et avant d'être Lexa, tu es Heda.**_

Lexa savait que Clarke avait raison, elle devait rentrer sur Polis pour aider son peuple. Mais la seule idée de laisser Clarke à Arkadia lui faisait peur. Lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait et surtout sa plus grande peur, lui avait fait du bien mais à Polis, elle sera seule. Malgré ses cauchemars, elle avait autre chose sur le cœur. Elle se leva de son trône et tendit ses mains à Clarke pour la relever, Clarke se laissa faire. Lexa tendit une main pour saisir la nuque de Clarke et rapprocha son visage du sien.

 _ **Il y a autre chose.**_ Chuchota Lexa.

 _ **Et c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas te quitter, j'aimerais passer tout mes moment avec toi. Avant d'être ensemble, nous étions si bien à Polis, nous passions tous nos moments libres ensemble. J'aimerais tellement que cela soit de nouveau le cas.**_

Clarke sourit car c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Elle aimait tellement passer des moments avec Lexa à Polis et elles n'étaient pas ensemble alors aujourd'hui, où elles pouvaient s'aimer au grand jour sans avoir peur du regard des autres, cela serait enfin une vie heureuse.

 _ **Un jour, je l'espère.**_

Lexa sourit car c'était la phrase préférée de Clarke. Lexa approcha ses lèvres de celle de Clarke et attendit un court instant avant d'enfin embrasser ses douces lèvres. Clarke laissa Lexa approfondir leur baiser et enfin unir leurs langues dans un baiser enflammé. Lexa n'avait pas embrassé Clarke comme cela depuis très longtemps, elles n'avaient échangé que de simple baiser depuis que Clarke était réveillée mais là, c'était si bon de la sentir contre elle qu'elle se laissa aller au moment en attrapant par la taille Clarke et la serra contre elle. Mais sans le faire exprès, la fermeture de son veston appuya contre la blessure de Clarke, ceux qui fait gémir Clarke de douleur. Lexa s'écarta aussitôt mais Clarke la retint en attrapant sa main.

 _ **Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du.**_ Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa mais quand elle voulut toucher son visage Lexa se reculer mais garda la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

 _ **Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, tout va bien.**_

 _ **Non, tu as eu mal.**_

 _ **Oui, je n'ai pas un sang noir qui me fait guérir en deux jours.**_ Sourit Clarke, Lexa lui sourit faiblement. _**Écoute, je n'ai plus mal comme avant, là, c'est la fermeture de ta veste qui a touché ma blessure mais ce n'est rien. Dans pas longtemps, tout ira mieux.**_

 _ **Alors on attendra que tu ailles mieux.**_

 _ **Donc tu ne m'embrasseras plus et tu ne toucheras pas...**_

 _ **Tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.**_

Clarke commençait à être frustrée à cause de la sur protection de Lexa, après elle comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant mais bon, elle ne pouvait que prier pour qu'elle guérisse vite. Elle se rapprocha de Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras, Lexa eut un mouvement de recul avant de comprendre les intention de Clarke, elle défit son veston puis lui ouvrit ses bras. Clarke se cala contre elle et Lexa referma ses bras autour du corps de Clarke.

 _ **Tu es bien ?**_

 _ **Oui, tu vois, je vais bien.**_

 _ **Tu dois rentrer à Arkadia ?**_

 _ **Non, je n'ai rien à faire à part me reposer.**_

 _ **Bien va te coucher sur mon lit, je vais informer le messager et Indra que nous devons partir demain.**_

 _ **Alors tu rentres ?**_

 _ **Oui, seulement si tu me promets d'aller bien ?**_

 _ **Promis.**_

 _ **Bien, par contre cela veut dire que l'exécution aura lieu ce soir.**_ Lexa regarda Clarke pour savoir si elle avait changé d'avis. Même si le fait d'exécuter quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne voulait plus mettre sa vie en danger à cause de lui. Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _**Bien, je vais informer Indra pour qu'elle fasse préparer tout ce qu'il faut.**_ Lexa embrassa doucement Clarke sans approfondir leur baiser. _**Toi va te reposer sur le lit, j'arrive.**_

Lexa enleva ses bras de Clarke et attrapa son veston qui était au sol avant de quitter la tente pour rejoindre ses guerriers. Clarke la regarda partir et était heureuse d'avoir enfin eu la discussion t'en attendu. Elle savait enfin ce que ressentait Lexa et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une solution pour la rassurer durant leur séparation.

Elle se déshabilla pour ne rester quand shorti et débardeur puis se glissa dans le lit de Lexa. Elle entendit rapidement les cris de joies des guerriers de Lexa et comprit qu'ils avaient appris pour l'exécution. Quand Lexa revint dans la chambre, Clarke avait du mal à rester éveiller, alors elle se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa dans le lit puis prit Clarke dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.


	43. Chapitre 43

Bonjour à vous,

voici ci joint le nouveau chapitre

en tout cas merci à swanreginaaddict, MelleOcelote, Morgane et MissHarpie pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 43

Clarke avait dormi deux petites heures dans les bras de Lexa mais quand elle avait vu l'heure qu'il était, elle avait du laisser Lexa organiser son camp et rentrer à Arkadia.. A peine avait elle passé le portail que les filles vinrent vers elle pour savoir comment avait pris la surprise la très chère Heda. Clarke leur raconta ce qu'elle ne voulait pas garder secret et demanda à Octavia de réunir tout le monde dans la cafeteria.

Personne ne fut choquer d'entendre parler d'exécution pour Emerson mais le départ des natifs les rendait un peu triste car ils avaient pris soin d'eux et pour certains, c'était devenu des amis. C'est donc dans un sentiment mitigé que le peuple du ciel se prépara pour accueillir les natifs pour une dernière soirée.

Clarke était dans sa chambre pour se préparer à l'exécution d' Emerson, tout était réglé,elle avait même trouvé la solution avec Raven pour que Lexa soit rassurée à Polis. C'est donc confiante que Clarke et son peuple se regroupèrent à la tombée de la nuit pour rejoindre le lieu d'exécution choisit par Heda. Quand ils arrivèrent, Clarke croisa directement le regard de Lexa qui lui fit signe de venir vers elle, Clarke regarda son peuple et leur fit signe d'avancer vers les guerriers derrière Heda puis se dirigea vers Lexa qui lui tendit la main. Clarke ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais attrapa la main de Lexa et se rapprocha au plus près de Lexa.

 _ **Tout va bien ?**_ Chuchota Lexa en serrant la main de Clarke.

 _ **Oui je ne vais pas te mentir j'aurais préféré une autre issue pour lui.**_

 _ **Nous lui avons donné sa chance de vivre mais il n'a pas choisi de la prendre.**_

 _ **Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.**_ Clarke regarda Lexa et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Lexa regarda Indra et lui fit un signe de tête. Indra appela ses guerriers qui arrivèrent avec Emerson, les guerriers se mirent à crier et le peuple du ciel en fit de même. Clarke se retourna surprise de les entendre et remarqua vite que c'était ses principaux amis qui crier. Lexa serra la main de Clarke pour qu'elle se retourne. Clarke vit qu' Emerson avait été attaché au poteau, elle regarda Lexa qui lui sourit. Lexa avança sans lâcher la main de Clarke et se retourna quand son bras fut tendu, Lexa regarda une dernière fois Clarke et lâcha la main de Clarke pour se poser devant Emerson.

 _ **Vous êtes condamné, Emerson du Peuple de la Montagne à une exécution par coup de poignards de la part de mes 100 guerriers et s'ils le souhaitent également de la part du peuple du ciel.**_ Clarke se tourna vers ses amis et regarda Bellamy qui approuva la phrase de Lexa.

 _ **Vous allez enfin l'avoir ma mort !**_ La coupa Emerson.

 _ **Je ne souhaitais pas votre mort, j'ai proposé à la Chancelière Clarke de vous laisser la vie sauve alors qu'elle voulait votre mort. Maintenant vous avez attenté à la vie du peuple du ciel et ma compagne alors oui aujourd'hui, je ne souhaite que votre mort.**_ Lui cracha Lexa avec haine. _**Maintenant si vous survivez aux coups de poignards, je vous enlèverais votre dernier souffle.**_

 _ **Parce qu'en plus tu ne vas pas te salir les mains ?**_ Demanda froidement Emerson à Clarke mais Clarke ne répondit pas, elle regarda Lexa.

 _ **Si elle le souhaite, elle le fera. A VOS POIGNARDS GUERRIERS !**_

Indra s'approcha la première, Lexa lui laissa la place et reprit sa place au côté de sa jolie blonde, à peine elle fut à ses côtés que Clarke prit sa main. Elle avait besoin de ce contact pour supporter ce qu'elle allait voir.

A chaque coups de poignards, des cris des guerriers mais également du peuple du ciel se firent attendre. La centaine de guerriers s'enchaînèrent mais Emerson était toujours en vie, il tenait le coup. Quand le dernier guerrier lui assigna son coup de poignard, Lexa se tourna vers le peuple du ciel, Bellamy fut le premier à s'avancer vers elle.

 _ **Je souhaite participer à l'exécution Heda !**_

Clarke le regarda pour savoir s'il était sincère mais elle pouvait lire toute sa volonté dans son regard, elle se pencha vers sa botte pour récupérer le poignard de Lexa qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et le tendit à Bellamy. Bellamy la regarda et attrapa le poignard hésitant.

 _ **Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_ Demanda-t-il à Clarke.

 _ **Non, c'est ton droit de te demander justice, tu as aussi perdu une personne que tu aimais à cause de lui.**_

Bellamy s'approcha de Clarke et la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant d'aller vers Emerson et de lui assigner son coup de poignard. Une dizaine de personnes du peuple du ciel se présentèrent devant Emerson pour se venger de leur douleur mais quand vint le tour de Jasper, Clarke eut peur pour lui car Emerson représentait beaucoup de souffrance pour lui.

 _ **Tu as tué des gens de mon peuple, tu les as mutilé et tu as fait tué Maya.**_ Lui cracha Jasper avant de lui enfoncer le poignard de Lexa dans le ventre d' Emerson.

Jasper se tourna vers Clarke et Clarke put y lire tellement de souffrance, elle lâcha la main de Lexa pour aller prendre dans ses bras Jasper qui lâcha le poignard pour pleurer sur l'épaule de Clarke.

 _ **C'est fini Jasper. Il va mourir et il payera en enfer pour ce qu'il a fait.**_ Jasper la regarda dans les yeux.

 _ **Tu dois le faire.**_ Clarke savait très bien de quoi parlait Jasper.

 _ **Je le sais.**_

Clarke regarda Monty et ce dernier vint chercher Jasper pour le ramener près des siens. Lexa s'avança vers Clarke et se tint à ses côtés pour parler aux deux clans.

 _ **D'autres personnes veulent-ils se venger ?**_ Personne ne répondit. Bien, la vengeance finale a lieu, elle se tourna vers Emerson, _ **je vais te donner ton coup de grâce.**_ Elle allait prendre son épée mais Clarke lui retint le bras, Lexa la regarda interrogative.

 _ **Tu m'en voudrais si je le faisais ?**_ Lexa lui sourit car c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Clarke avait besoin de se venger.

 _ **Non, mon ange.**_

 _ **Mais tu iras bien si c'est moi qui le fait ?**_

 _ **Il sera mort donc je te saurais en sécurité.**_

Lexa tendit la main vers son épaule et dégaina son épée qu'elle posa sur la paume de main de Clarke. Clarke n'avait jamais tenu une épée de sa vie, elle remercia Lexa d'un sourire et se présenta devant Emerson. Un silence de plomb s'installa, tout le monde attendait la fin. Emerson leva son visage ensanglanté vers Clarke.

 _ **Je vais vivre en sachant que plus jamais tu ne feras de mal à personne. Tu vas mourir ce soir.**_

Emerson ne pouvait parler car sa langue avait été coupé mais il réussit à trouver la force pour cracher au visage de Clarke. Lexa voulut s'avancer pour défendre Clarke mais cette dernière lui fit un signe pour l'en dissuader.

 _ **Puissions nous jamais nous retrouver.**_

Clarke se positionna et avança l'épée de Lexa et l'enfonça dans le cœur d' Emerson, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Des cris de joies se firent de nouveau entendre. Lexa regarda Clarke et pouvait voir son mal à l'aise, elle se positionna derrière elle et attrapa l'épée des mains de Clarke pour l'extraire du corps mort d' Emerson.

 _ **Tout va bien, mon ange, c'est fini.**_ Lexa brandit l'épée couvert du sang d' Emerson, ses guerriers tapèrent dans leur main. _**Seconds brûlez ce mort qu'il ne reste rien de lui.**_ Ordonna Lexa.

 _ **Et nous à la bouffe !**_ Cria Bellamy. _**Allez tous à Arkadia.**_

Les guerriers crièrent en suivant le peuple du ciel, très vite, il en resta plus que Lexa et Clarke devant le poteau d'exécution. Lexa se plaça devant Clarke et put voir des gouttes de sang qu' Emerson avait craché sur Clarke, elle lui essuya le visage avec se s mains et prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

 _ **Tu vas bien, mon ange ?**_ Clarke leva son visage pour regarder Lexa, elle allait très bien, le fait d'avoir tué de ses mains Emerson lui avait enlevé toute la haine qu'elle avait en elle.

 _ **Je vais très bien c'est même très surprenant.**_

 _ **Tu te sens délivrer ?**_

 _ **C'est tout à fait cela, comment le sais-tu ?**_

 _ **Je l'ai fait à de nombreuses reprises et quand cela te touche personnellement, le coup d'épée fatal est une délivrance.**_ Clarke regarda amoureusement Lexa.

 _ **Merci de m'avoir laissé le faire.**_ Lexa lui caressa tendrement le visage.

 _ **Pour toi, je ferais tout.**_

 _ **Je le sais.**_

Clarke approcha son visage plus prêt de Lexa et l'embrassa doucement. Leur baiser n'avait rien de pressant, il était juste un moment de tendresse et d'amour entre les deux femmes.

Clarke prit la main de Lexa et les conduisit à Arkadia, quand elles arrivèrent tout le monde se mit à crier de joies. La nourriture et la cuvée spéciale de Jasper étaient dans toutes les mains. Lexa pensait rester avec ses guerriers mais Clarke l'amena dans l'Arche.

 _ **Tu m'emmènes où ?**_ Demanda Lexa amusée.

 _ **Surprise.**_

 _ **Cela fait deux semaines que je vis ici, le chemin que tu empreintes est celui de ta chambre.**_

 _ **Alors si tu le sais pourquoi tu me poses la question ?**_

 _ **Pour te faire parler.**_

Clarke venait tout juste d'arriver devant sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers Lexa.

 _ **Je te promets que nous irons à la fête mais avant cela, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**_

 _ **Un cadeau ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_ Clarke ouvrit la porte et laissa Lexa rentrer puis ferma la porte derrière elle. _**Assis toi.**_ Lui demanda Clarke en lui montrant le lit, Lexa fit ce que Clarke voulait et regarda Clarke se diriger vers son bureau. Elle revint devant Lexa avec une boite et un rouleau de papier puis lui tendit. Lexa lui prit des mains et regarda la boite sans comprendre. _ **Ouvre la.**_

Lexa ouvrit la boite et sortit une radio portable. Elle regarda Clarke sans savoir à quoi cela pourrait lui servir, elle savait que Clarke en avait toujours eu sur elle mais à quoi cela pourrais lui servir. Clarke lui prit la radio des mains et lui montra l'antenne.

 _ **Tu ne dois pas toucher à cela.**_

 _ **Bien mais tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?**_ Lui demanda Lexa, Clarke sourit car elle savait très bien que Lexa ne connaissait rien à la technologie de l'Arche.

 _ **Raven m'a créé un canal privé que seule toi et moi pouvons utiliser.**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas.**_ Clarke sourit tendrement à Lexa avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

 _ **Tu m'as parlé de ta peur ce matin et je ne voulais pas te laisser partir à Polis sans que je puisse te rassurer. Alors j'en ai parlé à Raven et nous avons trouvé cette solution. Tu auras juste à appuyer sur ce bouton**_ , Clarke lui montra le bouton à droite, _**et tu pourras me parler.**_

 _ **Tu veux dire que tu seras avec moi grâce à cette radio ?**_

 _ **C'est tout à fait cela.**_

Lexa ne pouvait être plus heureuse, elle attrapa le visage de Clarke et l'embrassa amoureusement. Cette fois ci, elle approfondit le baiser pour y mettre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Clarke dedans.

 _ **Quel est le second cadeau ?**_ Lexa ne pouvait attendre avant de le découvrir.

 _ **Regarde.**_

Lexa enleva l'élastique qui tenait le rouleau et déroula le papier pour y découvrir un portrait d'elles deux, le dessin représentait Clarke en premier plan qui était enlacé par derrière par Lexa qui posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke.

 _ **Il est magnifique.**_

 _ **Je n'aime pas me dessiner mais au moins tu auras un souvenir de moi à Polis.**_

 _ **Si je pouvais t'avoir toi à la place ce dessin, mais bon, je vais faire avec cela.**_ Lexa se leva et aida Clarke à se relever. _**Merci pour tout mon ange, je ne pouvais partir sans tout cela.**_

Lexa l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre en tenant Clarke par la main. Elles rejoignirent les amis de Clarke. La fête était une parfaite réussite mais le peuple du ciel avait une dernière surprise pour les natifs. Clarke quitta Lexa un moment pour prendre la parole.

 _ **Un instant s'il vous plaît,**_ le silence se fit instantanément et tout le monde regarda Clarke, _ **je te tenais personnellement à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon peuple mais également pour moi. Sans vous, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde et mon peuple non plus. Alors merci à vous, de nous avoir sauvé et de nous avoir aidé à guérir. Aujourd'hui, je ne vois plus deux peuples différents mais qu'un seul. Je ne pourrais vous remercier assez alors mon peuple a prévu une petite surprise pour vous. Je vous laisse admirer le ciel et profiter de ce moment. Encore merci mes amis.**_

Clarke fit un signe à Raven et à son équipe avant de se diriger vers Lexa puis se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle regarda tendrement Lexa avant de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le premier coup de la fusée qui explosa en un millier de petites lueurs de couleurs. Les natifs s'exclamèrent de surprise, Lexa regarda le ciel et trouva ce feu magnifique. Elle se mit dans le dos de Clarke et l'enlaça tendrement.

 _ **C'est magnifique, mon ange.**_ Clarke tourna sa tête pour croiser le regard de Lexa.

 _ **Un câlin de la femme que j'aime devant tout ce monde et un feu d'artifice, tu as raison c'est magnifique. Ce moment sera gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours.**_ Lexa ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment.

 _ **Dans la mienne aussi.**_

Lexa tendit ses lèvres et embrassa Clarke sous le merveilleux feu d'artifice.


	44. Chapitre 44

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Morgane, Aioli, MissHarpie, Guest, Edas44 et MelleOcelote pour vos messages à chacun de mes chapitres. Merci de me suivre depuis le début.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 44

Cela faisait un mois que Lexa était de retour à Polis, elle avait pu gérer la situation du clan rapidement et elle avait du partir faire le tour de ses clans, Titus lui avait rappelé son engagement et elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si dure surtout qu'elle était devenue dépendante de la radio que Clarke lui avait donné. Au début, elle ne pensait pas l'utiliser mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle avait besoin de la présence de Clarke et c'était le seule moyen de l'avoir auprès d'elle surtout quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle n'avait pas voulu fermer l'œil la première nuit loin de Clarke mais la deuxième nuit, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la fatigue de son voyage et de ses deux longues journées de travail.

FLASH BACK

Lexa se trouvait dans les couloirs d'Arkadia quand elle attendit un coup de feu, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et tomba sur Emerson qui tenait par les cheveux Clarke, elle fonça sur lui, Emerson se retourna sous les cris de Lexa et jeta Clarke au sol. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Lexa le tailla en deux. Il s'écroula au sol et Lexa laissa tomber ses épées pour s'agenouiller devant Clarke. Elle attrapa Clarke et posa la tête de Clarke ses genoux puis appuya de toutes ses forces sur la blessure de Clarke pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

 _ **Tu ne peux pas me laisser, mon ange.**_ Pleura Lexa, elle voyait le regard de Clarke s'éteindre petit à petite, Clarke la regarda et voulut tendre la main pour effacer les traces de larmes du visage de Lexa mais elle n'avait pas assez de forces. _**Garde des forces, mon amour.**_

 _ **Lexa... Je suis désolée...**_

 _ **Non mon ange.**_ Les larmes de Lexa étaient devenus torrent

 _ **Promets moi d'être heureuse de nouveau.**_

 _ **Clarke...**_

 _ **Je t'aime ma douce Lexa...**_

Clarke ferma les yeux, Lexa appuya de plus en plus fort sur la blessure de Clarke mais elle ne sentit plus son cœur battre sous ses mains. A ce moment Abby s'approcha de Clarke et vérifier son poux mais elle ne sentit plus rien.

 _ **Couchez là au sol,**_ Lexa fit ce que lui ordonna Abby et coucha Clarke sur le sol, Abby se positionna sur Clarke et commença le massage cardiaque. Lexa recula un peu et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de plus en plus en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. _**NON CLARKE, TU DOIS TE BATTRE...**_ Marcus arriva derrière Abby pour la soulever et qu'elle arrête le massage

 _ **C'est fini, Abby arrête.**_

 _ **Non, elle ne peut pas mourir.**_ Abby s'effondra dans les bras de Marcus.

Lexa venait de comprendre que Clarke n'était plus là, elle s'approcha du corps de Clarke et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se mit à crier de tout son cœur, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, elle pouvait sentir les larmes sur son visage, elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit sa chambre à Polis. Elle était chez elle, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais il avait été si réelle pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de peur pour Clarke.

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle et tomba sur la radio que Clarke lui avait donné durant leur dernière soirée ensemble. Elle hésita un moment mais elle avait besoin de se rassurer sur la santé de Clarke et surtout savoir si elle allait bien. Elle appuya sur le bouton que Clarke lui avait montré et parla doucement.

 _ **Clarke...**_ Personne ne répondit, elle ressaya à plusieurs reprises... _**Clarke...**_

 _ **Lexa...**_ Lexa fut soulager d'entendre enfin la voix de sa douce. _**Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix.**_

 _ **Tu as refait un cauchemar ?**_

 _ **Oui, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, je ne veux pas fermer l'œil mais mon corps est fatigué.**_

 _ **Alors dors, ferme les yeux Lexa. Je vais te raconter ma journée loin de toi et je serais encore là à ton réveil donc fais ce que je te dis, Lexa, pour moi.**_

Lexa ferma les yeux et se détendit en écoutant la voix de sa douce blonde.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Durant deux semaines, elles avaient parlé tout les soirs et cela aidait Lexa à aller mieux mais Lexa avait du partir en croisade dans ses différents clans mais là bas, la radio ne pouvait capter le signal de la radio alors deux semaines sans parler à Clarke fut une torture pour Lexa qui redevint très vite la Heda froide et autoritaire d'avant Clarke au plus grand regret de ses guerriers.

A son retour à Polis, la première chose, qu'elle avait faite, avait été d'appeler Clarke mais cette dernière n'avait pas répondu. Lexa se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Clarke à ses côtés. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était revenue à Polis et pour calmer ses nerfs en attendant enfin une réponse de Clarke, elle se battait dans l'arène avec des guerriers.

Indra connaissait Lexa depuis son conclave et encore plus depuis que Clarke faisait parti de sa vie, elle savait que la distance entre les deux femmes étaient la cause de l'énervement de sa Heda mais elle savait que bientôt, très bientôt, elle ne serait que plus heureuse de cette longue attente, un messager venait d'apporter un souffle de bonheur sur Polis mais elle devait garder le secret. Alors elle interrompit le combat de Heda et prit la place des guerriers face à elle, elle devait l'occuper encore quelques heures.

Du côté de Clarke, la séparation entre les deux femmes lui avait fait prendre une grande décision. Les premiers jours sans elle furent compliquer, elle avait beaucoup à faire à Arkadia et en même temps, elle ne pensait qu'à Lexa. Les deux dernières semaines furent pire pour elle car en plus de ne plus avoir de contact avec Lexa, un malheur avait frappé Monty.

FLASH BACK

Clarke était dans la salle du conseil en train de lire les rapports des derniers jours avec Marcus quand elle reçut un appel radio de la part de Bellamy.

 _ **Clarke !**_ Cria Bellamy à travers la radio.

 _ **Bellamy, que se passe-t-il ?**_ Demanda inquiète Clarke.

 _ **Tu dois venir au SAS de Hannah, nous avons un soucis.**_

 _ **Nous arrivons.**_

Clarke et Marcus partirent en courant vers le SAS sécurisé où avait été installé Hannah, la mère de Monty. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et les soldats s'écartèrent quand ils virent la chancelière arrivait et Clarke put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Hannah était couchée sur le sol de la cellule et paraissait sans vie, Clarke regarda Marcus qui comprit en partant en courant vers l'infirmerie. Clarke, elle, se dirigea vers Hannah, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle voulut prendre les constances d' Hannah mais en touchant sa peau, elle la sentit si froide qu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle regarda les soldats qui devaient garder le SAS.

 _ **Que s'est-il passé ?**_ Cria-t-elle.

 _ **Nous ne savons pas, nous lui avons donné son repas et nous sommes repartis à nos postes à l'entrée des SAS et quand nous nous sommes revenus pour prendre son plateau, elle était couchée comme endormis mais quand j'ai voulu la réveiller, je n'ai pas pu.**_

 _ **Qui a préparé le repas ?**_ Demanda froidement Clarke, Abby venait d'arriver dans la pièce quand Clarke lui fit comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Abby s'approcha quand même du corps d'Hannah et ne pouvait que constater le décès. Clarke se retourna vers les gardes. _**Alors j'attends ?**_

 _ **Nous ne savons pas.**_ Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy. _**Va à la cafétéria et renseigne toi sur ce qu'il s'est passé.**_

 _ **Oui, Clarke.**_ Bellamy partit directement. Clarke le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers sa mère, puis se retourna vers les gardes.

 _ **Emmenez le corps d'Hannah à l'infirmerie. Je vais aller chercher Monty, il doit lui dire au revoir.**_

Clarke s'approcha de sa mère pour l'aider à se relever et laissa Marcus la soutenir. Elle les laissa ensemble et partit à l'extérieur de l'Arche pour trouver Monty. Clarke savait très bien où le trouver à cette heure ci, il était à son poste en train de surveiller les cultures. Clarke s'approcha doucement de lui mais il l'entendit arriver alors il posa ses affaires pour faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient mais plus il avançait plus il pouvait voir le visage si triste de Clarke ce qu'il l'inquiéta de plus en plus. Quand il arriva face à elle, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

 _ **Clarke, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **Monty, je suis désolée,**_ Clarke ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, Monty s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Clarke profita de son étreinte pour prendre le courage de lui parler. Elle recula un peu et souffla un bon coup _ **. Il faut que tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie, il est arrivé quelque chose à ta mère.**_

 _ **Ma mère ?**_

 _ **Oui, suis moi s'il te plaît.**_

Monty ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il suivit Clarke jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais quand il arriva devant, il sentit son sang se glacer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Mais quand il croisa le regard de Clarke devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il fut prit d'une peur sans précédant.

 _ **Monty, je suis désolée mais ta mère est …...**_

 _ **NON...**_ Cria Monty en coupant Clarke et en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Clarke le regarda foncer sur le lit où reposer le corps sans vie d'Hannah, elle le vit s'effondrer sur son corps et la serrer dans ses bras. Cette scène lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant Monty pleurer la mort de sa mère. Elle fut couper de sa vision par l'arrivée de Miller et Bellamy. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes mais vit un homme grisonnant, d'une quarantaine d'années, derrière eux qu'elle reconnut comme un des cuisiniers de l'Arche.

 _ **Bellamy, as-tu eu des réponses ?**_ Demanda Clarke.

 _ **Oui,**_ il se décala pour laisser passer Anthony le cuisinier _ **. Anthony a servi le dernier repas d'Hannah.**_

 _ **Que lui as tu donné à manger ?**_

 _ **Comme nous mais au dernier repas, j'ai eu cette note.**_ Il tendit un bout de papier à Clarke où elle put y lire une demande d'Hannah pour avoir une plante que Clarke connaissait comme étant mortelle grâce au savoir de Nyko, elle avait appris à connaître les plantes et les fleurs et aujourd'hui cela lui était nécessaire.

 _ **Cette fleur est mortelle.**_ S'exclama Clarke froidement. _ **Tu lui as donné ?**_

 _ **Je ne savais pas qu'elle la tuerais. Je croyais qu'elle voulait juste un peu de réconfort avec cette fleur, je ne savais pas qu'elle était mortelle.**_ Anthony était très mal, Clarke se calma en le voyant se retenir de pleurer.

 _ **Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Retourne auprès de ta famille.**_ Anthony ne se fit pas prier deux fois et quitta le couloir de l'Arche. _ **Avez vous trouvé autre chose ?**_

 _ **Oui,**_ Miller tendit une lettre à Clarke, _ **elle était sur le bureau d'Hannah.**_ Clarke la tourna et vit d'écrire le nom de Monty.

 _ **Peux-tu aller chercher Harper, Monty va avoir besoin d'elle.**_ Miller partit vers le poste d' Harper. Clarke regarda Bellamy. _ **Réunis tout le monde à la cafeteria, j'arrive de suite.**_

 _ **Tu vas les avertir ?**_

 _ **Oui, Hannah faisait partie de notre peuple.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Bellamy partit au moment où elle vit arriver Harper en courant Clarke la retint pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, elle lui demanda d'être présente pour lui et lui tendit la lettre qu'Hannah avait écrit. Harper rentra dans la chambre et Clarke ordonna qu'on les laisse tranquille. Tout le monde la suivit dans al cafeteria où elle annonça le décès d'Hannah avant de se retirer sur le toit de l'Arche.

Clarke avait besoin d'être seule, elle se sentait vider et si triste. Elle aurait aimé que Lexa soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier toute cette souffrance mais elle était loin d'elle et elle ne pourrait même pas l'appeler par radio car elle ne captait.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ici, mais quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et put voir que l'après midi était bien avancé. Elle ne retourna pas pour voir qui était là, elle savait qui était près d'elle mais elle préférait le laisser prendre la parole.

 _ **Je n'ai plus personne maintenant, toute ma famille m'a quitté.**_ Pleura Monty en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Clarke. Clarke lui prit juste la main et la serra fort.

 _ **Tu m'as moi, Monty, tu m'as toujours soutenu et aidé depuis qu'on est sur terre, tu es devenu mon confident, mon meilleur ami et mon frère. Je ne pourrais remplacer ta mère mais je serais toujours là pour toi.**_

 _ **Et je serais là pour toi quoique tu fasses dans les prochains jours. Merci pour tout Clarke.**_

Monty resta contre l'épaule de Clarke et laissa passer un peu de temps avant de reprendre la parole pour demander à Clarke d'inhumer sa mère ce soir.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Hannah avait été inhumé le soir même devant tout le peuple d'Arkadia, cela avait été un moment très dur pour tout le monde mais Monty avait été très courageux. Clarke, elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre loin de Lexa, l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre avait été décisive mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son peuple avant l'intervention d'une vraie amie.

FLASH BACK

Clarke était devenue assez distante depuis le décès d'Hannah, elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, revoir Lexa et tout oublier mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son peuple. Elle était tranquillement posé sur le toit de l'Arche quand elle entendit le bruit de pas de Raven arrivée derrière elle. Elle la laissa s'asseoir mais ne lui dit rien.

 _ **Tu pars quand ?**_ Demanda Raven, Clarke se tourna sans comprendre vraiment ce que voulait dire Raven. _**Arrête de te mentir, ta vie est à Polis et nous le savons tous.**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas vous abandonner.**_

 _ **Clarke,**_ sourit Raven, _**tu ne nous abandonnes pas, regarde ce que tu as fait pour nous. Aujourd'hui, nous avons un lieu de vie magnifique et tu nous as permis d'être heureux. Regarde moi, qui aurait cru que je trouverais en Bellamy un homme avec qui me posait et qui me fera passer mon handicap pour un atout.**_ Clarke sourit en se souvenant le jour où elle avait découvert Raven et Bellamy en train de s'embrasser dans les couloirs de l'Arche juste après le départ de Lexa et elle sut que cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

 _ **Vous faites un beau couple tout les deux. Je ne vous imaginais pas ensemble mais vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.**_

 _ **Oui et toi, avec Lexa vous êtes magnifique, elle est l'autre partie de toi. Mais Clarke, ta vie est là bas avec elle, nous en avons parlé entre nous et nous savons que tu dois la retrouver. Cela fait un mois qu'elle est partie et tu n'es pas heureuse.**_

 _ **Je le suis.**_

 _ **Non, Clarke, tu es une de mes meilleures amies et je te connais,.**_

 _ **Mais vous êtes mes amis, je ne veux pas partir si loin de vous**_

 _ **Et nous le serons toujours mais aujourd'hui pense à toi, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Elle a raison, Clarke.**_ Clarke se retourna pour voir Monty juste derrière elle, elle se leva pour se retrouver face à lui.

 _ **Monty, je ne peux pas te laisser.**_ Monty lui prit les mains dans les siennes

 _ **Et pourquoi ? Clarke, grâce à toi, je vais bien et je sais que même si tu es à Polis, je pourrais te joindre sur ta radio.**_

 _ **Mais...**_

 _ **Arrête de vouloir te créer des excuses, de quoi as tu peur en partant à Polis ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas, Monty.**_

 _ **Alors arrête, et vas rejoindre la femme que tu aimes.**_

Clarke regarda Raven et Monty, elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. Elle avait tout donné pour qu' Arkadia soit un lieu de vie pour son peuple et pour qu'il soit toujours en sécurité, maintenant, elle devait penser à elle et elle savait très bien que sa vie était à Polis avec la femme de sa vie.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ce jour là, Clarke avait préparé ses affaires et avait informé tout son peuple de sa décision. Bien sur personne n'était trop surpris de sa décision mais son peuple la surprit elle en lui demandant de rester leur chancelière. Elle accepta et demanda à Marcus de gérer Arkadia en son absence. Sa dernière soirée a Arkadia avait été merveilleuse, rempli de bonheur, de joie et d'amour. Abby était triste de voir sa fille partir loin d'elle mais elle savait que son bonheur était à Polis près de la jolie Heda.

Clarke avait dit au revoir à tout le monde durant la nuit, elle avait profité de chacun le plus possible et quand le jour se leva et qu'elle partit chercher son cheval, elle fut surprise de voir Octavia et Lincoln l'attendre avec leur affaire. Eux aussi voulaient faire leur vie à Polis auprès des natifs. C'est donc à trois qu'ils quittèrent le camp sous le regard bienveillant de leur peuple.

Le trajet avait paru durer une éternité pour Clarke mais quand enfin, ils arrivèrent à Polis, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire heureuse d'être enfin chez elle. Mais quand elle entra dans la ville, elle remarqua que tout la regardait et surtout la laissait passer en souriant. Octavia s'approcha de Clarke pour lui parler.

 _ **La dernière fois que nous sommes venues, nous étions invisibles et là aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes des stars. Il s'est passé quelques choses ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **Heda a parlé à son peuple ?**_

 _ **Elle ne me l'a pas dit.**_

Elles ne purent parler plus car ils arrivèrent au marche de la tour de la commandante. Clarke souffla un bon coup avant de descendre de son cheval et de monter les marches qui la séparaient de sa compagne.

Heda de son côté était dans la salle du trône sur la demande d' Indra. Elle lui avait dit que des personnes voulaient la voir mais cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'elle attendait, elle commençait réellement à perdre patience.

 _ **Indra, qui voulait me parler ? Je déteste attendre et tu le sais.**_ Lexa avait utilisé un ton froid voire glacial.

 _ **Encore quelques minutes et ils devraient arriver.**_ Indra s'inclina devant Heda avant de quitter la salle du trône pour aller à la rencontre des invités.

A peine sortit-elle de la salle qu'elle tomba sur Clarke et ses amis.

 _ **Enfin, vous êtes en retard WanHeda !**_ Clarke fut surprise de savoir qu' Indra était au courant de sa venue. _**J'ai des espions partout sur la route, WanHeda puis vous n'êtes plus une inconnue ici.**_ Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Clarke de répondre et la conduisit à la porte de la salle du trône. Elle se retourna vers ses invités avant d'ouvrir la porte. _**Heda n'est pas au courant de votre venue.**_ Indra entra dans la salle du trône, Heda lui tournait le dos. _**Voici vos invités Heda.**_ Elle s'écarta et laissa Clarke la dépasser. Heda se retourna en criant froidement.

 _ **ENFIN CELA FAIT...**_ Elle stoppa sa phrase quand elle rencontra les yeux bleues de sa bien-aimée. _**LAISSEZ NOUS...**_ Ordonna-t-elle sans quitter le regard de Clarke.


	45. Chapitre 45

Bonjour à vous,

voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à Morgane, Alz.6, MissHarpie, Aioli et MelleOcelote pour vos messages qui sont ma seule motivation d'écrire.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 45

Lexa ne regardait que Clarke, elle était là devant elle et elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux tellement elle avait espéré ce moment. Elle avança vers Clarke sans la quitter du regard, elle entendit les portes se fermer au moment où son corps arriva à quelques centimètres de Clarke. Clarke commençait à douter que sa venue lui fasse plaisir vu le silence que lui imposait Lexa et quand elle arriva devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

 _ **Tu n'es pas...**_

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Lexa prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle posa une de ses mains contre la nuque de Clarke et l'autre sur sa taille. Son baiser était féroce, elle força la bouche de Clarke pour y faire rentrer sa langue. Leurs langues se mirent à danser ensemble, Clarke attrapa la taille de Lexa pour se coller encore plus près de Lexa. Lexa était de plus en plus fiévreuse de ce baiser, elle en voulait plus, elle avança, ce qui fit reculer Clarke puis colla Clarke contre le mur de la salle du trône.

Clarke était de plus en plus excité par ce baiser et quand Lexa arrêta le baiser mais ne colla ses lèvres dans le cou de Clarke pendant que ses mains partirent sous le pull de Clarke. Clarke frissonna en sentant les mains de Lexa à la bordure de son soutien gorge. Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle s'écarta de Clarke pour lui enlever son haut, qu'elle fit passer au dessus de la tête de Clarke avant de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres de Clarke. Les mains de Lexa partirent dans le dos de Clarke et défit le dernier haut de Clarke. Une fois le soutien gorge au sol, Lexa quitta les lèvres de Clarke et partit à la découverte de sa poitrine, elle se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser les monts d'amour de Clarke. Lexa n'hésita pas un instant avant de prendre dans sa bouche un téton de Clarke qui gémit sous cette assaut. Clarke renversa sa tête en arrière.

 _ **Putain, Lexa...**_ Gémit Clarke.

Lexa la regarda sans lâcher son téton et la trouva magnifique, Clarke avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres serrés pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Lexa changea de téton et lui affligea le même traitement pendant qu'une de ses mains détachait le jeans de Clarke. Une fois que la fermeture du jeans fut ouverte, elle détacha ses lèvres des si appétissant seins de Clarke et se mit à la hauteur de l'intimité de Clarke. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux quand elle ne sentit plus les lèvres de Clarke et elle croisa le regard de Lexa qui ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle lui enlevait ses bottes et ses derniers vêtements.

Lexa se releva doucement tout en regardant Clarke dans les yeux, ses mains parcouraient le corps de Clarke et s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches. Le visage de Lexa était aussi proche que possible de celui de Clarke et tout en la regardant, elle l'embrassa de toute ses forces et de tout son amour. Elle demanda vite l'accès à la bouche de Clarke et leurs langues purent enfin danser ensemble.

Une des mains de Lexa se posa sur l'intimité de Clarke et commença à faire des doux va et viens entre les lèvres intimes de Clarke sans jamais entrer en elle, elle pouvait sentir l'humidité sous sa main. Clarke commença à bouger des hanches pour créer un toucher plus rapide sur ses lèvres mais Lexa n'avait pas envie de cela, elle arrêta son baiser pour regarder Clarke.

 _ **Non, mon ange, si tu bouges, j'arrête tout.**_ Lui murmura Lexa sensuellement. Clarke ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Lexa.

 _ **Tu n'oserais pas.**_ Clarke s'approcha donc de son oreille. _**J'ai trop envie de toi, maintenant.**_

L'excitation que Clarke ressentait, lui faisait dire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude et cela fit son effet sur Lexa qui connaissait très bien la timidité de Clarke dans leur intimité. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Clarke avant de s'agenouiller devant son point de désir. Elle s'approcha doucement des lèvres intimes de Clarke et embrassa délicatement le clitoris de Clarke. Ce qui décrocha un gémissement de Clarke, Lexa ne voulait plus jouer, elle avait envie de faire jouir Clarke, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu jouir et surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas goutté.

Lexa se mit à lécher durement l'intimité de Clarke, elle pouvait ainsi avoir sa mouille sur sa langue, après plusieurs va et viens, elle présenta un doigt entre les lèvres intimes de Clarke pour l'humidifier puis l'inséra en elle. Clarke arqua le dos face à cette douce intrusion et gémit de plus en plus fort.

Lexa inséra un deuxième doigt en Clarke et commença à faire des va et viens de plus en plus rapide puis elle prit entre ses lèvres le Clitoris de Clarke et se mit à l'aspirer puis le tirer. Clarke avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, elle posa ses mains sur les cheveux de Lexa pour l'inciter à continuer son doux traitement. Lexa se rendit compte que Clarke mouillait de plus en plus fort et ses parois intimes se resserrer rapidement. Elle savait comment le corps de Clarke fonctionnait et Lexa comprit que Clarke allait bientôt jouir. Elle s'activa de plus en plus entre ses doigts et sa succion sur son clitoris.

Clarke ne pouvait plus résister à l'assaut de Lexa sur son intimité, elle était si proche que son corps s'arqua et elle se mit à jouir.

 _ **LEXAAAA...**_

Lexa fut heureuse d'avoir fait jouir Clarke aussi rapidement, elle avait eu tellement envie d'elle quand elle avait eu la surprise de la voir à Polis que son désir avait été plus fort que tout. Elle embrassa doucement son clitoris et ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts avant de se relever. Mais quand elle vit Clarke les yeux fermés en train de revenir de son orgasme , elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser amoureusement. Clarke mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa pour la rapprocher au plus près d'elle. Quand Clarke lui répondit enfin, Lexa se remit à bouger ses doigts en elle ce qui fit détacher instantanément les lèvres de Clarke des siennes.

 _ **Lexa, non, s'il te plaît...**_ Gémit Clarke encore engourdit par son orgasme.

 _ **Mon ange, cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu, alors j'ai qu'une envie te donner de multiple orgasmes.**_ Lui susurra Lexa avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le baiser de Lexa était enflammé, elle savait que Clarke n'allait pas tarder à venir, son dernier orgasme était encore présent dans son intimité alors elle fit bouger ses doigts de plus en plus vite. Clarke s'accrocha encore plus à Lexa et jouit contre ses lèvres. Le baiser étouffa les cris de jouissances de Clarke mais augmenta l'excitation de Lexa. Lexa passa ses mains sous les fesses de Clarke et la souleva. Clarke entoura la taille de Lexa par ses jambes et se laissa porter sans cesser leur baiser.

Lexa porta Clarke sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle avança à travers la salle du trône, à droite de la salle, se trouvait une petite porte dérobée que presque personne ne connaissait car elle était dissimulée dans le mur. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et la passa, elle arriva directement dans sa chambre. La porte se referma derrière elles, Lexa s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Clarke se retrouva à califourchon sur Lexa. Elle arrêta le baiser quand elle se rendit compte de sa nouvelle position, elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit qu'elles étaient dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle ne connaissait pas le passage que venait d'utiliser Lexa.

 _ **Comment ?**_

 _ **Il y a beaucoup de surprises à Polis.**_

 _ **Je vois ça. Ma surprise t'a plu ?**_ Lexa lui sourit tendrement avant de poser Clarke sur le lit et de se placer devant elle, elle commença à se déshabiller en parlant.

 _ **A ton avis ?**_ Clarke admira sa compagne en train d'enlever son bas et bientôt elle fut complètement nue devant elle.

 _ **Je crois que tu as beaucoup mais alors beaucoup aimé.**_ Lexa se pencha vers les lèvres de Clarke.

 _ **J'ai adoré.**_

Lexa l'embrassa et la fit se coucher sur le lit. Elle positionna une de ses jambes entre les jambes de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse être en contact avec l'intimité trempée de Clarke qui gémit à son contact.

Clarke sentait enfin le corps nu de sa compagne contre elle, elle caressa enfin ce magnifique corps nu, ses mains passèrent sur toutes les courbes du corps de Lexa qui appréciait énormément son toucher. Mais Clarke en voulait plus, elle voulait enfin faire jouir Lexa mais elle avait appris à la connaître, elle savait que Lexa voulait jouir avec elle, elle aimait que Clarke prenne soin d'elle mais c'était rare qu'elle laisse Clarke la faire jouir avant qu'elles aient eu une jouissance commune.

Ce moment était spéciale pour Clarke, même si Lexa n'était pas au courant pour le moment, Clarke, elle écrivait aujourd'hui un autre chapitre de sa vie et ce chapitre sera le plus merveilleux de son histoire. Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec Lexa, elle prit les rênes de leur câlin et retourna Lexa sur le dos, elle garda la jambe de Lexa entre les siennes et se redressa doucement pour se retrouver à califourchon sur l'autre jambe de Lexa. Une de ses jambes se positionna contre l'intimité de Lexa, elle pouvait sentir la mouille de Lexa contre sa jambe. Elle regarda amoureusement Lexa et sans la quitter du regard commença à bouger pour créer une friction.

Lexa était agréablement surprise de voir Clarke prendre le contrôle, elle la trouvait si belle dans cette position, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke pour l'aider à suivre ce rythme. Clarke posa sa main sur le clitoris de Lexa et commença à faire des va et viens dessus pour procurer encore plus de plaisir à Lexa puis bougea des hanches de plus en plus fort, elle voulait donner le plus de plaisir possible à sa compagne.

Lexa gémit de plus en plus fort, elle ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Clarke, elle ne l'avait jamais senti si exciter mais elle en était heureuse. Elle lui bougea les hanches de plus en plus vite, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir entre l'excitation des jouissances de Clarke et ce merveilleux rapport, Lexa savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Alors elle força Clarke à faire des mouvements de plus en plus vite.

Clarke n'était pas loin de la jouissance et elle savait que Lexa l'avait compris, et quand elle sentit les mains de Lexa devenir plus ferme sur ses hanches, elle ouvrit les yeux pour attraper le regard de Lexa, leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus, Lexa allait recommencer à faire bouger les hanches de Clarke avec l'aide de ses mains quand elle sentit les mains de Clarke sur les siennes.

Clarke écarta les mains de Lexa de son corps et entrelaça ses doigts aux doigts de Lexa puis recommença à bouger des hanches rapidement sans quitter du regard Lexa. Lexa trouva ce moment magnifique, elle serra fort les mains de Clarke puis gémit de plus en plus fort. Elle n'allait pas tarder à venir.

 _ **Mon ange, je ne vais pas tarder. Viens pour moi, mon ange...**_ La supplia Lexa.

Clarke n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle s'activa de plus en plus vite. Lexa arqua son dos puis jouit rapidement.

 _ **OH OUI CLARKE...**_

Clarke jouit peu de temps après Lexa en s'effondrant sur elle. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Lexa battre rapidement sous son oreille. Lexa referma ses bras autour du corps de Clarke et profita de ce moment de post orgasme pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il leur fallut un peu de temps avant que Lexa attrape à ses côtés une peau de bête pour les couvrir toutes les deux. Lexa caressa tendrement le dos de Clarke, elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps, Clarke avait été merveilleuse.

 _ **Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de sortir de ce lit...**_ Chuchota Clarke.

 _ **Moi non plus. Même si je sais très bien que tu devras partir dans quelques jours. Que dirais-tu qu'on passe tout ton séjour dans ce lit.**_ Lui demanda sérieusement Lexa. Clarke sourit avant de se relever pour regarder Lexa.

 _ **Ça risque d'être très long,**_ grimaça Clarke, _**ton peuple risque de ne pas apprécier ta longue absence.**_ Clarke sourit devant le regard étonné de Lexa.

 _ **Pour une semaine, ils comprendront.**_

 _ **Qui a parlé d'une semaine ?**_ Demanda Clarke innocemment.

 _ **Tu restes plus longtemps ?**_ Demanda Lexa avec joie.

 _ **Très longtemps, si tu veux bien de moi.**_ Lexa ne comprenait pas où Clarke voulait en venir, elle avait compris la phrase de Clarke mais cela ne pouvait être cela.

 _ **Soit plus claire, s'il te plaît.**_ Lexa se redressa sur le lit, ce qui força Clarke à s'asseoir devant elle, Clarke souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer.

 _ **Je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour que je m'installe définitivement à Polis près de toi ?**_ Lexa la regarda interdite.

 _ **Tu veux dire que...**_ Lexa ne pouvait continuer sa phrase tellement son cœur battait fort. Clarke lui sourit tendrement.

 _ **J'ai quitté mon peuple aujourd'hui pour venir vivre ici.**_

 _ **Mais et ta famille et tes amis ?**_

 _ **Ce sont eux qui m'ont convaincu de les quitter.**_

Lexa sentit son cœur battre à toute allure en entendant cette phrase, Clarke venait de lui annoncer la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles, elle ne pouvait rêver meilleur moment. Elle prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

 _ **Tu es sincère ?**_ Clarke acquiesça en souriant. Lexa l'embrassa avec tout son amour avant de se lever sur le regard surpris de Clarke et enfila une robe de chambre.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lexa ?**_

 _ **Où sont tes affaires ?**_ Lui demanda Lexa sans répondre à la question de Clarke

Lexa ne voulait pas que Clarke change d'avis donc il fallait absolument que les affaires de Clarke soit installée rapidement ici. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir de suite son garde du corps pour que tout soit fait demain matin.

 _ **Sur mon cheval.**_

 _ **Merci.**_

Lexa se pencha rapidement sur Clarke pour l'embrasser avant de quitter la chambre. Clarke regarda Lexa quittée la chambre avec un grand sourire, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle savait que le sourire ne pouvait être que de bonne augure. Elle attendit donc quelques minutes mais Lexa revenant toujours pas, elle quitta le lit à son tour et se dirigea vers la garde robe de Lexa, elle trouva une longue robe de chambre en satin noire qu'elle revêtit avant de se rendre sur le balcon pour profiter du soleil couchant.

Elle regarda ce magnifique paysage et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit chez elle. Lexa rentra enfin dans la chambre, elle était tellement heureuse de la décision de Clarke qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à réfléchir une seule seconde. Mais quand elle alla vers le lit et qu'elle le vit vide, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

 _ **Clarke ?**_ Appela Lexa, Clarke sourit en entendant Lexa.

 _ **Je suis sur le balcon.**_

Lexa quitta la chambre pour se rendre sur son balcon.

 _ **Cette robe de chambre te va mieux à toi qu'à moi**_. Lexa s'approcha de Clarke, Clarke ne se retourna pas mais très vite, elle sentit les bras de Lexa l'entourer et le corps chaud de sa compagne collé contre son dos. Clarke posa les mains sur les bras de Lexa et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour permettre à Lexa de poser la sienne sur son épaule _ **. C'est magnifique.**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai toujours aimé la vue de cette étage.**_ Clarke tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Lexa. _**Tu sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.**_ Lexa ne comprenait pas.

 _ **A quelle question ?**_

 _ **Es-tu d'accord pour que je m'installe à Polis ?**_ Lexa lui sourit amoureusement.

 _ **A une condition ?**_

 _ **Dis moi ?**_

 _ **Que se soit pour toujours.**_ Clarke se retourna après avoir entendu cette phrase et quand elle se retrouva face à Lexa et passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa.

 _ **Toujours me va très bien.**_

Clarke ne laissa pas Lexa répondre et l'embrassa avec autant d'amour qu'elle pouvait.


	46. Chapitre 46

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici ci joint un nouveau chapitre. Je donne un peu de bonheur à nos deux héroÏnes, elles y ont bien le droit mais sachez que tout ne sera pas toujours rose.

En tout cas merci à Morgane, MissHarpie, Guest, Edas44, swanreginaaddict et MelleOcelote pour vos messages.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 46

Clarke et Lexa avaient passé la nuit à s'aimer sans presque qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé à part des mots d'amour. Clarke avait profité de la tendresse et de l'amour que lui faisaient ressentir Lexa, c'était si rare quand Lexa laissait ses sentiments transparaître que Clarke ne voulait rien oublier de ce moment. Lexa, elle, était tellement heureuse de la décision de Clarke, elle n'aurait pu imaginer que sa compagne fasse le choix de tout quitter pour elle, elle avait tellement peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve qu'elle n'avait osé poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Pour le moment, elles étaient toutes les deux dans un bon bain chaud et comme à leur habitude, Lexa avait Clarke contre elle. Lexa caressait tendrement les bras de Clarke mais n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment Clarke avait pu si rapidement changer d'avis alors qu'elle avait à Arkadia sa mère et ses amis. Clarke avait remarqué la tension dans Lexa et ses mains ne bougeaient plus, elle entrelaça leurs doigts puis se cala encore plus contre Lexa.

 _ **Quelque chose ne va pas, Lexa ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?**_ Clarke sourit pour elle seule.

 _ **Je te connais, Lexa. Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**_ Clarke tourna sa tête pour regarder Lexa. _**Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire**_. Lexa regarda amoureusement Clarke et défit une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue.

 _ **Je me demande qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu choisisses de venir t'installer à Polis alors que tu as tout à Arkadia.**_

 _ **Je me demandais quand est-ce que cette question allait arriver.**_ Clarke se repositionna entre les bras de Lexa et cala sa tête sur son épaule. _ **C'est vrai qu'à Arkadia, j'ai ma famille et des amis que j'aime mais il me manquait la personne la plus importante. Je pensais que je pourrais tenir en te voyant une à deux semaines par mois et en passant le reste du temps à te parler via la radio mais durant les deux semaines sans communication, il s'est passé une chose grave à Arkadia...**_

 _ **Vous avez été attaqué ?**_ Demanda de suite Lexa inquiète.

 _ **Non, nous sommes en paix avec tout le monde ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **La mère de Monty, Hannah, s'est suicidée.**_

 _ **Mais elle n'était pas enfermée dans un de tes SAS ?**_

 _ **Si mais elle a réussi à convaincre un de nos cuisiniers de lui apporter une certaine fleur mortelle. Elle a été retrouvée morte dans sa cellule, cette journée fut horrible mais j'ai compris une chose, c'est qu'on doit toujours être au près des personnes qu'on aime.**_ Lexa la serra encore plus fort contre elle, elle aurait tellement aimé être là pour elle.

 _ **Mais et ta mère et tes amis ?**_

 _ **Ce sont eux qui m'ont convaincu de venir te rejoindre. Le décès a fait comprendre à tout le monde l'importance d'être avec la personne de son cœur. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais je ne me voyais pas rester à Arkadia et toi à Polis alors me voilà.**_

 _ **Et c'est la plus merveilleuse des surprises.**_ Lexa tourna le visage de Clarke à l'aide d'une de ses mains et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Lexa s'approcha puis embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Clarke.

 _ **Bon et toi, ses deux semaines ?**_ Lexa souffla un bon coup mais hésita à dire la vérité mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait plus de secrets avec Clarke.

 _ **Je n'ai pas du tout apprécier de ne plus avoir de contact avec toi. Je crois même que j'ai été très désagréable avec mes guerriers.**_

 _ **Toi désagréable ? Non ce n'est pas possible.**_

Clarke se mit à rire en imaginant Lexa s'énerver sur ses guerriers du matin au soir. Lexa se vexa quelques secondes mais quand elle entendit rire Clarke, elle ne put s'empêcher de joindre ses rires aux siens. Clarke était si heureuse d'entendre rire sa compagne, c'était si rare quand elle se laissait aller comme cela. Lexa était si heureuse aujourd'hui que rien n'avait d'importance, elle voulait juste profiter de sa compagne.

 _ **L'eau commence à être froide, nous devrions sortir de là.**_ Informa Lexa après quelques minutes.

 _ **Bien, mais mes affaires sont dans mon sac.**_

Lexa venait de sortir du bain et avait passé une serviette autour d'elle, elle en tendit une à Clarke et cette dernière sortit de l'eau puis s'enroula dans la serviette. Une fois que Clarke fut enrouler dans la serviette, Lexa attrapa la taille de Clarke.

 _ **Grégo a été cherché ton sac hier soir, il doit être devant la porte. Je m'habille et je vais te le chercher après.**_

Elle embrassa Clarke doucement et partit dans la partie nuit pour s'habiller. Clarke la regarda enfiler un slim noir très serrer puis passer un pull cache cœur noir bien sur. Lexa croisa le regard de Clarke quand elle s'assit sur son lit pour passer ses bottes et lui sourit avant de partir vers la porte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour revenir avec le sac de Clarke qu'elle posa sur le lit. Clarke s'approcha pour ouvrir son sac mais Lexa passa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke, ce qui fit sourire Clarke qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 _ **Tu es bien câline aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **J'ai toute les raisons de l'être, mais si tu veux, je peux arrêter.**_ Lexa dit cela en s'écartant de Clarke mais cette dernière rigola en se collant plus près de Lexa.

 _ **Non, j'aime quand tu es comme cela.**_ Lexa sourit avant d'embrasser les douces lèvres de sa compagne.

 _ **Bien car je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter pour le moment.**_ Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. _**Je te laisse t'habiller, apparemment j'ai Indra qui veut me voir, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**_

 _ **Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas quitter la chambre de la journée.**_

 _ **C'était avant de savoir que je t'aurais avec moi à Polis pour toujours.**_

Lexa embrassa rapidement Clarke avant de partir hors de la chambre, Clarke ne comprenait pas trop à quoi jouer Lexa mais bon, elle n'avait aucune raison de douter d'elle. Alors elle s'habilla d'un jean noir avec un pull coll en V assez prononcer bleu nuit. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna pensant voir Lexa mais fut surprise de voir Octavia.

 _ **Que fais-tu là ?**_

 _ **Bonjour à toi aussi Clarke, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit ? La nuit fut superbe, merci d'avoir posé la question.**_ Sourit Octavia contente de son effet. Clarke la regarda un petit moment avant de s'approcher d'elle.

 _ **Désolée Octavia, je pensais que c'était Lexa qui revenait.**_ Elle prit les mains d'Octavia entre les siennes. _ **Alors cela te fait quoi d'être de retour à Polis ?**_ Clarke la guida vers le canapé pour qu'elles puissent papoter, Octavia s'assit à ses côtés.

 _ **Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je me sens chez moi ici.**_

 _ **Je te comprends.**_

 _ **J'espère juste que Heda accepte qu'on se trouve un chez nous avec Lincoln.**_

 _ **Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? Elle a gracié Lincoln pour sa trahison, il est de nouveau le bienvenue parmi les siens.**_

 _ **Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.**_

 _ **Si cela peut te rassurer, je lui parlerais. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas tarder.**_ Octavia sourit de toutes ses dents, Clarke la regarda interrogative.

 _ **Pourquoi tu souris ?**_

 _ **En fait, elle m'a demandé de venir te tenir compagnie car elle avait une réunion importante.**_

Clarke ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait passer la journée avec elle. La colère monta en Clarke, elle venait tout juste d'aménager à Polis et déjà Lexa la délaissait. Octavia voyait le regard de Clarke changer, elle savait que son amie n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de sa compagne mais Octavia savait une chose que Clarke n'allait pas tarder à découvrir. Octavia avait une mission et elle devait la réaliser. Elle se leva et tendit la main à Clarke.

 _ **Bon au lieu de t'énerver, que dirais-tu d'aller te balader un peu dans Polis ? Il est déjà midi, je suis sur que tu dois avoir faim. Allez viens avec moi.**_

Clarke suivit donc Octavia dans Polis, tout le monde les regardait mais seule Clarke s'en souciait, Octavia, elle connaissait la vérité depuis. Elle voyait bien que Clarke n'était pas heureuse que Lexa ne soit pas avec elle mais elle savait que dans quelques minutes, elle allait retrouver le sourire, il fallait qu'elle soit encore un peu patiente.

Comme promis à Lexa, elle conduisit Clarke devant la place centrale au moment même où la corne du Commandant se mit à retentir dans Polis. Clarke regarda Octavia inquiète mais quand elle vit Octavia sourire, elle commença vraiment à se poser des questions et à s'énerver. Elle s'arrêta nette ce qui força Octavia à s'arrêter également, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elles durent s'écarter un peu car tout le peuple de Polis allait vers la place centrale.

 _ **Clarke, nous devons les suivre, tu n'as pas entendu le signal.**_

 _ **Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu me caches.**_

 _ **Tu dois me faire confiance pour une fois. Allez suis moi, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Octavia...**_

 _ **Arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu vas vite comprendre, allez viens.**_

Octavia ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit la marche vers la place centrale. Clarke la regarda quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre, elle savait qu'Octavia ne la trahirait jamais, elle avait entièrement confiance en elle. Quand elles arrivèrent sur la place, Clarke fit Titus sur l'estrade. Titus tapa dans le gong pour réclamer le silence. Le peuple de Polis se tut instantanément, Clarke fut choquer de l'obéissance de ce peuple.

 _ **Si à Arkadia, tout le monde pouvait se taire avec un seul coup de gong se serait cool.**_ Chuchota Octavia à Clarke qui rigola doucement.

 _ **Je pensais exactement la même chose.**_

Clarke regarda à nouveau l'estrade et put voir Indra y monter vite suivit par Lexa, elle comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Lexa voulait parler à son peuple ? Lexa se plaça au milieu de l'estrade.

 _ **Mon peuple de Polis,aujourd'hui, je dois vous annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. Il y a de cela un mois, je me suis placée face à vous pour vous annoncer que mon cœur était pris par une femme exceptionnelle, une femme que vous avez tous accepté comme ma compagne.**_ Clarke regarda Octavia et cette dernière sourit. Clarke comprenait enfin les regards des villageois sur elle depuis son arrivée hier. _**Aujourd'hui, ma compagne est venue me rejoindre à Polis et m'a demandé de venir s'installer avec moi à Polis.**_ Le peuple se mit à crier autour de Clarke, c'était des cris de joie _ **. Je constate que cette nouvelle fut remplie de joie comme elle m'a remplie de bonheur. Alors pour célébrer l'installation de Clarke à Polis, je vous demande de préparer une fête comme seule savons les préparer.**_ Les cris se firent encore plus présent, Clarke regarda autour d'elle et pouvait voir que le peuple semblait heureux de cette nouvelle. Elle sentit une pression sur son jean quand elle baissa la yeux, elle tomba sur une petite fille, elle se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

 _ **C'est toi l'amoureuse de Heda ?**_ Clarke sourit à cette petite fille.

 _ **Oui, c'est moi.**_

La petite fille sourit avant de partir en courant vers ses parents, elle leur parla et ils se retournèrent directement pour regarder Clarke. A peine, ils avaient croisé le regard de Clarke qu'ils se mirent à crier son nom dans la foule. Très vite, le peuple de Polis se retourna pour regarder Clarke.

Lexa regarda son peuple crier le nom de Clarke dans la place centrale, ils se décalèrent tous pour laisser Clarke avancer vers l'estrade. Lexa vit Clarke regarder Octavia et cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer l'estrade. Et enfin après plusieurs heures de séparation, Lexa croisa enfin le regard de Clarke et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Clarke sourit en passant par le passage que la foule avait créer pour qu'elle puisse attendre sa compagne. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Lexa et quand enfin, elle monta les marches pour la rejoindre, elle lui attrapa la main et Lexa entrelaça directement leurs doigts avant de l'aider à s'installer à ses côtés. A peine furent elles installer au centre de l'estrade que les guerriers levèrent leurs épées.

 _ **Vive Heda et Vive WanHeda...**_

Les guerriers crièrent cette phrase vite suivit par le peuple de Polis. Lexa était si heureuse de voir sa compagne si bien reçu par son peuple, elle avait tellement craint de tout perdre à cause de l'amour et en fait, il y avait aucune raison. L'amour est vraiment la plus belle force qui existait.


	47. Chapitre 47

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

en tout cas, je remercie encore Morgane, MissHarpie, Aioli, Guest et MelleOcelote. Sans vos messages, il n'y aurait plus de publications depuis longtemps.

Passez à tous un bon samedi

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 47

Clarke regarda ce peuple crier son nom, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lexa assume son couple devant son peuple mais là, Lexa lui avait fait une merveilleuse surprise. Son peuple acceptait parfaitement Clarke parmi eux, cela comblait énormément Lexa mais là maintenant, elle voulait lui montrer autre chose alors Lexa s'approcha discrètement de Clarke pour lui parler.

 _ **Alors la surprise te plaît ?**_ Clarke se tourna pour regarder Lexa.

 _ **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais averti ton peuple pour nous deux ?**_

 _ **Je voulais te faire la surprise à ta prochaine visite mais tu m'as devancé avec ta surprise.**_

 _ **Je pensais que tu avais peur.**_

 _ **Nous discuterons tout à l'heure, pour l'heure, j'ai autre chose pour toi.**_ Lexa se redressa et se tourna vers son peuple. _**Mon cher peuple, faites ce que je vous demande, organiser la plus belle des fêtes pour nos invités.**_ Le peuple applaudit chaudement.

 _ **VAQUER A VOS PREPARATIFS, LA FÊTE AURA LIEU AU COUCHER DU SOLEIL**_. Ordonna Titus.

Lexa quitta l'estrade en entraînant Clarke avec elle, elles rentrèrent rapidement dans l'ascenseur qui allaient les mener à leur étage. Mais à peine furent-elles seules dans l'enceinte de l'ascenseur, Clarke se retrouva coller contre la parois par Lexa et très vite ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par celle de Lexa. Lexa attrapa le visage de Clarke de ses deux mains pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Clarke posa ses mains sur la taille de Lexa pour l'approcher encore plus près d'elle. Mais elles ne purent aller plus loin dans leur baiser car elles arrivèrent déjà à leur étage. Lexa ouvrit les yeux et embrassa une dernière fois sa douce avant de lui prendre la main. Clarke laissait Lexa la guider vers sa chambre. Arriver devant la porte, Lexa se retourna pour faire face à Clarke.

 _ **N'oublie pas que j'ai accepté que tu t'installes à Polis mais j'émets une condition.**_

Lexa ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour laisser Clarke y rentrer. Clarke rentra dans la chambre et la première chose qu'elle vit, était ses sacs sur la table basse ainsi qu'une grosse boite. Elle entendit la porte se refermait et se tourna vers Lexa sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Lexa lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui montra sans dire un mot les sacs. Clarke alla vers ses sacs mais elle n'eut pas à les ouvrir pour comprendre qu'ils étaient vide. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Lexa mais elle ne se trouvait plus vers l'entrée, elle la chercha dans la chambre et la trouva devant sa penderie. Clarke attrapa un de ses sacs et le montra à Lexa.

 _ **Peux-tu me dire où sont mes affaires ?**_ Demanda inquiète Clarke, Lexa lui sourit amoureusement.

 _ **Ma condition s'est celle là !**_ Lexa lui ouvrit sa penderie, Clarke s'approcha et y découvrit ses vêtements au côté de ceux de Lexa. Clarke ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, Lexa voulait-elle vraiment ce que Clarke comprenait ?

 _ **Dis moi que c'est bien ce que je pense ?**_ Lexa passa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke et se colla à elle.

 _ **Cela dépends, tu penses à quoi ?**_ Clarke devint tout à coup mal à l'aise, Lexa pouvait voir les joues de Clarke devenir rouge, elle lui embrassa les deux joues avant de la regarder. Clarke souffla un bon coup mais elle n'osait pas parler, Lexa pouvait voir le malaise de Clarke et se décida à prendre la parole. _ **Ma condition est simple, je souhaite que tu t'installes ici dans cette chambre avec moi.**_ Clarke sourit heureuse et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Lexa avec amour. _ **Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu acceptes ?**_

 _ **Bien sur, mais Lexa,**_ Clarke ne reconnaissait pas sa compagne, _**pourquoi autant de changement ?**_

Lexa savait qu'elle faisait des choses inhabituelles mais depuis qu'elle avait cru perdre Clarke, elle ne voulait plus perdre une minute de bonheur avec sa compagne. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait vivre avec sa compagne pour toujours et devant tout le monde. Elle embrassa tendrement Clarke avant de la conduire sur le canapé, elle s'installa et prit la main de Clarke pour la guider à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle se tourna légèrement pour faire face à Clarke.

 _ **Je sais très bien que tout cela est inattendu.**_

 _ **Inattendu est un euphémisme.**_ Sourit Clarke. _**Il y a peu de temps, tu ne voulais le dire à personne.**_

 _ **Mais entre temps, j'ai failli te perdre**_. La coupa Lexa un peu refroidit par l'attitude de Clarke, cette dernière comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin mais c'était plus facile pour elle de rigoler que de se livrer à Lexa. Clarke lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

 _ **Je suis désolée, Lexa, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais pour moi, c'est nouveau tout cela. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais tout cela. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses que tu ne m'as pas dit. J'aime celle que je découvre aujourd'hui, celle qui est douce et attentionné mais ma Lexa avait beaucoup de peur, il y a encore un mois.**_ Lexa comprit ce que voulait lui dire Clarke.

 _ **Je le sais. Tu sais quand je suis revenue à Polis sans toi, la première chose que j'ai faite fut d'aller dans ta chambre et quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait été entièrement vidé du moindre de tes effets, cela m'a fait mal car je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais vraiment quitté.**_

 _ **Lexa, je suis désolée, j'aurais du...**_ Lexa la coupa.

 _ **Non, mon ange, ne t'excuse pas, depuis nous nous sommes réconciliées. Mais quand j'ai vu ta chambre vide, j'ai repensé à notre dispute et j'ai pris une grande décision. J'ai convoqué Indra et Titus pour leur annoncer que j'allais informer mon peuple de ma situation personnelle. Bien sur Titus fut contre mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, je ne voulais plus me cacher et même si j'ai confiance en mes guerriers, il y aurait eu une rumeur et je ne voulais pas cela. Alors le soir même, j'ai parlé à mon peuple et à ma plus grande surprise, ma décision de me mettre en couple fut applaudit et acclamé. Tu l'as bien vu aujourd'hui, ils sont heureux pour nous.**_ Clarke était touchée, elle n'aurait pas cru que Lexa soit capable de se dévoiler à son peuple, elle avait tellement peur de le perdre.

 _ **Ton peuple t'aime, tu es une grande Heda et aujourd'hui, il te le rend en m'acceptant.**_ Clarke lui serra fort les mains. _ **Je sais que cela a du être difficile à faire mais merci de l'avoir fait.**_

 _ **Je ne voulais plus me cacher, ce que j'ai vécu avec toi à Arkadia devant ton peuple et mes guerriers étaient ce que je voulais.**_

 _ **Alors merci.**_ Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer. _ **Et où t'es venu l'idée de partager avec moi ta chambre.**_

 _ **J'ai dormis pendant plus de deux semaines avec toi à Arkadia, je ne me voyais plus te demander de quitter ma chambre en pleine nuit et vu que mon peuple est au courant pour nous, je ne veux plus me passer de toi dans mes bras une seule nuit. Mais il y a encore un jour, je pensais que ce serait pour une semaine ou deux et pas pour toujours.**_

 _ **Tu peux toujours changer d'avis !**_ Lui sourit Clarke.

 _ **Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'imagines pas le bonheur que je ressens en sachant que plus jamais tu ne quitteras Polis.**_

 _ **Il faudra quand même que j'aille à Arkadia une fois par mois pour voir si tout va bien, je suis toujours la Chancelière.**_

 _ **Alors je viendrais avec toi.**_ Lui dit fermement Lexa, Clarke sourit au caractère bien présent de sa compagne, elle tourna la tête vers la table basse et regarda le colis. _ **Ouvre le, c'était un cadeau pour ta prochaine visite.**_

Clarke s'approcha du colis et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur un grand coffret en bois qu'elle sortit, Lexa enleva le carton pour que Clarke puisse poser le coffre sur la table basse. Clarke regarda le coffre d'un peu plus près, il était en bois brute et il était sculpté à la main, elle y découvrit des motifs natifs sur les côtés et sur le dessus, il y avait une lune et une terre, cela représentait parfaitement le couple des deux femmes. Clarke découvrit à présent le fermoir, il était en argent et Clarke remarqua qu'il était de la forme du symbole de Heda. Clarke regarda Lexa touchée, ce coffre avait été créer pour elle.

 _ **Il est magnifique.**_

 _ **Je l'ai fait créer pour toi, pour qu'il nous représente mais il y a une autre surprise pour toi dedans.**_

Clarke ouvrit impatiente le coffre et elle y découvrit tout le nécessaire pour dessiner, elle sortit un plateau entier de fusain, peinture et pinceaux puis au fond du coffre, elle sortit un carnet avec des feuille vierge et la couverture était en cuir épais et sur le devant, elle pouvait sentir en relief le dessin qu'elle avait donné à Lexa le jour de son départ, c'était le dessin d'elles deux.

Lexa avait mis du temps à faire préparer tout cela, elle voulait faire une surprise à Clarke, Clarke lui avait offert des dessins mais elle, elle ne savait que se battre et donner des ordres alors elle voulait offrir quelques choses qu'elle avait imaginé pour sa compagne. Elle avait trouvé un ébéniste pour le coffre et un tanneur pour le carnet mais le plus dur fut de faire reproduire le dessin sur le cuir, il y avait plusieurs échecs, il devait normalement avoir encore quelques jours de travail, mais quand Clarke lui avait demandé de vivre ici, elle avait couru dehors pour demander à Grégo de faire finir le travail très rapidement pour que demain elle puisse le donner. Le tanneur avait travaillé toute la nuit mais le résultat était parfait. Mais là, elle attendait de savoir ce que penser Clarke, elle la regarda toucher le carnet du bout de ses doigts, elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait mais quand elle vit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle s'inquiéta d'avoir raté son cadeau.

 _ **Si cela ne te plaît pas, je …..**_

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Clarke venait de lui sauter dessus et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Clarke était tellement touchée par les attentions de Lexa qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Lexa, et prise dans l'excitation, elle s'installa à califourchon sur Lexa. Lexa ne reconnaissait pas sa douce compagne mais elle aimait beaucoup son initiative, elle demanda très vite l'accès à la bouche de Clarke et en peu de temps, leurs langues se mirent à danser ensemble dans une danse endiablé. Lexa était de plus en plus exciter, et elle commença à sentir Clarke bouger des hanches contre elle, Lexa n'en pouvait plus, elle passa ses mains sous le pull de Clarke et commença à lui caresser le dos. Mais au moment où elle allait défaire les agrafes de son soutien gorge, un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

 _ **QUI OSE VENIR ICI?!**_ Râla Lexa en quittant les lèvres de Clarke qui se prit un fou rire en voyant l'expression frustrée de Lexa. Mais quand elle vit le regard noir de Lexa, elle calma son rire et se pencha vers les lèvres de Lexa et l'embrassa chastement.

 _ **Je suis désolée !**_

Lexa regarda une dernière fois Clarke avant de fermer les yeux de pencher sa tête en arrière. Clarke la vit prendre de fortes inspirations comme pour se calmer, Clarke voulut descendre de Lexa mais cette dernière l'en empêcha en la tenant fermement par les hanches.

Les coups à la porte retentirent une nouvelle fois ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Lexa.

 _ **DEUX MINUTES !**_ Cria Lexa en regardant dans les yeux Clarke. Clarke regarda désolée Lexa car elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle que Lexa était frustrée.

 _ **Je suis désolée.**_ Lexa la regarda sans comprendre.

 _ **De quoi t'excuses-tu ?**_

 _ **C'est à cause de moi que tu es frustrée.**_

 _ **Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?**_

 _ **Si mais depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un homme et là c'est encore plus flagrant.**_

 _ **Et pourquoi penses-tu cela ?**_ Demanda un peu vexé Lexa

 _ **Ne le prends pas mal, Lexa. C'est juste que tu n'avais jamais été aussi entrepreneuse et aussi demandeuse.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de me cacher, alors sachez Madame L'Ambassadrice que j'ai toujours envie de vous**_. Lui dit Lexa en embrassant et suçant le cou de Clarke ce qui fit gémir cette dernière. _**Et sachez également que je connais tous vos points sensibles.**_ Clarke la regarda amoureusement, elle voyait une autre Lexa devant elle mais elle l'aimait encore plus. _**Clarke, une femme peut être très frustrer aussi, ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir une bite. Et moi, des que je t'ai dans mon champs de vision, j'ai envie de toi alors imagine ma frustration quand je suis sur le point de te déshabiller et que j'entends frapper**_. Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et colla presque sa bouche contre la sienne.

 _ **Je suis aussi très frustrée mais j'imagine la nuit pleine d'orgasmes que tu vas m'ouvrir.**_ Lui chuchota Clarke en se levant des genoux de Lexa et en courant pour ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourna juste avant de l'ouvrir pour voir Lexa la regarder avec les yeux noirs de désir et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter très bas et en articulant bien. _**Je t'aime**_.


	48. Chapitre 48

Bonjour à vous tous,

voici ci joint le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira?

Je souhaite remercier énormément MissHarpie, Morgane, swanreginaaddict, Edas44, Guest, MelleOcelote et FFKiwi  
pour vos messages, c'est la seule motivation pour continuer à publier sur ce site.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 48

Lexa regarda Clarke ouvrir cette foutue porte, elle aurait voulu rester sur ce canapé et faire jouir sa compagne jusqu'au point de non retour, en plus, Clarke lui avait parlé d'orgasmes multiples ce soir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Clarke puisse lui dire cela, mais elle aussi avait changé et cela lui plaisait énormément. Lexa n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer un petit bout de femme comme Clarke et encore moins pouvoir se faire aimer d'elle mais aujourd'hui, cette douce blonde était sa moitié et elle ne pourrait vivre sans elle.

Clarke ouvrit la porte en sentant le regard de Lexa dans son dos, mais à sa grande surprise derrière la porte se trouvait Octavia et Indra. Elle se décala pour les laisser rentrer dans la chambre surprise de leurs venues. Lexa se leva pour se présenter devant ses invités qui s'inclinèrent devant Heda, Lexa leur montra les fauteuils pour qu'elles puissent s'y installer puis tendit la main à Clarke pour que cette dernière la rejoigne sur le canapé.

Clarke regarda Octavia et Indra s'installer sur les fauteuils, elle referma la porte et partit rejoindre sa compagne sur le canapé. Il dut se passer quelques secondes sans que personne ne parle, Lexa ne voulait pas prendre la parole la première surtout qu'elle avait surtout envie de les égorger à cause de leurs venues, elle n'avait pu profiter de sa compagne. Clarke regardait ses invités avec un grand sourire, elle savait pourquoi Octavia était là, elle lui en avait parlé durant leur repas.

 _ **Octavia, ta venue ici a bien une raison, non ?**_ Lui demanda Clarke.

 _ **Oui, j'avais besoin de vous parler Heda.**_ Octavia devint assez timide.

 _ **Alors parle, que puis-je faire pour toi ?**_ Octavia regarda Indra puis Clarke qui lui sourit pour l'inciter à parler.

 _ **Je souhaiterais vous demander la permission de m'installer à Polis avec Lincoln.**_ Octavia parla rapidement au point que Lexa eut du mal à tout comprendre mais elle comprit l'essentielle.

 _ **Vous installer ?**_

Lexa savait que la présence d'Octavia et Lincoln à Polis n'était pas seulement pour escorter Clarke, elle avait depuis longtemps pardonner à Lincoln sa trahison et il avait été d'un très grand soutien pour Clarke après la mort de Pike. Lexa serait plus qu'heureuse de le recompter parmi les siens.

 _ **Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses mais.**_ Octavia n'arrivait pas à parler, Lexa la regarda durement. Clarke regarda le manège de Lexa et elle en sourit, sa compagne savait même mal à l'aise les gens.

 _ **Je suppose que si vous êtes là Indra, c'est pour une bonne raison.**_ Indra regarda Clarke avec un petit sourire, heureuse de mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

 _ **Oui, WanHeda,**_ Indra tourna son regard vers Lexa, _ **je souhaiterais vous demander la permission de reprendre Octavia comme second.**_

 _ **Tu ne vas pas changer encore une fois d'avis ?**_ Demanda Lexa, Clarke ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Lexa.

 _ **Lexa,**_ Lexa tourna son regard vers sa compagne quand elle l'entendit parler et Clarke lui prit les mains entre les siennes, _**Octavia et Lincoln sont deux de mes plus fidèles amis.**_

 _ **Ai-je dis quelque chose ?**_

 _ **C'est bien cela le soucis, tu ne réponds à la question que par d'autres questions.**_ Clarke était déçue.

 _ **Clarke, tu penses vraiment qu'avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour nous, je pourrais refuser à tes amis de venir vivre à Polis**_. _**Je veux juste, comment tu dis déjà, les taquiner.**_ Lexa se tourna vers Octavia. _**J'accepte volontiers votre demande de vivre à Polis avec nous. Indra, tu peux reprendre les entraînements avec ton second et Octavia, tu diras à Lincoln qu'il est attendu demain matin avec les guerriers, il reprend les entraînements.**_ Octavia ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Lincoln pourrait revenir dans les armes de Heda, elle pensait juste qu'elle accepterait juste son installation à Polis, Octavia était si heureuse pour son homme, enfin il allait pouvoir être lui tout entier et avec les siens.

 _ **Merci Heda, je ne sais comment vous remercier.**_ Le sourire d' Octavia était contagieux, Clarke sourit de bonheur pour ses amis.

 _ **Lincoln et toi avez été un soutien important pour Clarke depuis qu'elle est revenue à Arkadia, vous avez été ses amis mais sa protection pour nombreux de ses voyages. J'étais sereine sur sa sécurité parce que je savais que vous étiez là tous les deux pour elle. Alors c'est à moi de vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Clarke à Arkadia. J'espère que malgré votre installation à Polis, vous serez toujours la protection de Clarke, je ne pourrais faire confiance qu'à vous.**_ Clarke regarda toucher Lexa devant autant de bonté, elle connaissait la générosité de sa compagne mais elle l'avait rarement vu sur ses amis. _**Je demanderais à Titus de voir s'il n'y a pas des maisons libres pour vous deux, cela sera plus agréable que de vivre dans une chambre d'amis. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix de vivre dans la tour mais cela sera plus agréable pour vous de vivre avec les vôtres.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup de votre générosité, Heda.**_

Clarke voulut aussi remercier Lexa mais elle entendit à l'extérieur un bruit de cloche, elle se tourna vers Lexa pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

 _ **C'est le signal pour avertir le peuple que les festivités commencent dans une demi-heure.**_ Lexa se leva, vite suivit par ses invités, _ **nous allons devoir nous préparer.**_ Elle s'approcha d'Octavia, _**étant donné que tu redeviens second d'Indra donc de mon général, il va de soi que tu dois revêtir la tenue de guerrière et cela en va de même pour Lincoln.**_ Octavia sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_ Demanda Clarke, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait s'habiller comme si elle partait en guerre. Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

 _ **C'est un grand honneur de porter les habits de guerriers pour les festivités, cela montre la place de chacun dans la ville.**_

 _ **Je comprends.**_

 _ **Bien,**_ Lexa se tourna vers ses invités, _**laissez-nous, allez vous préparer, nous nous rejoignons sur la place centrale.**_

Indra et Octavia s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la chambre sans rien dire. Lexa attendit qu'entendre la porte se refermer pour prendre la main de Clarke puis la guida vers la penderie face au lit.

 _ **Assis toi sur le lit, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi.**_ Clarke fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'assit au bord du lit. Lexa ouvrit la penderie puis prit quelques choses avant de se retourner vers Clarke et plaça sur ses genoux un paquet.

 _ **Tu me gâtes trop et moi, je n'ai rien pour toi.**_

 _ **Tu es ce que je veux et dois-je te rappeler que tu viens de quitter ton peuple pour moi alors je pense que la moindre chose que je puisse faire c'est de te gâter et de combler tes moindres désirs.**_

 _ **Lexa...**_ Souffla exaspérer Clarke même si elle était heureuse des attentions de Lexa en son honneur, elle ne voulait pas non plus que Lexa s'oublie. Lexa s'agenouilla devant Clarke et posa ses mains sur le paquet.

 _ **Clarke, j'ai envie de t'offrir ce que je veux alors laisse moi faire, s'il te plaît.**_ Lexa se releva doucement et embrassa les douces lèvres de sa douce. _**Ouvre le s'il te plaît.**_

Clarke regarda Lexa une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir ce paquet, elle en sortit un pantalon bleu nuit slim, un pull noire coll en V très prononcé et un magnifique veston bleu nuit d'une grande longueur. Lexa se leva et le prit pour le présenter à Clarke.

 _ **Je sais que tu aimes celui que je portais la première fois que je t'ai embrassé, alors voilà mon cadeau, j'ai fait faire le même mais dans ta couleur. Le bleu nuit te va si bien.**_

Clarke se leva et prit le veston des mains de Lexa pour le poser sur le lit puis attrapa le cou de Lexa pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour, Lexa passa ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke pour la rapprocher au plus près d'elle puis demanda très vite l'accès de la bouche de Clarke et enfin leur langue dansèrent ensemble. Clarke arrêta leur baiser pour regarder dans les yeux sa douce brune, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement le visage de Lexa.

 _ **Merci pour tout cela mais surtout Lexa, merci de m'accepter à Polis et de m'aimer comme tu le fais.**_ Lexa était touchée des propos de Clarke.

 _ **Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je ferais tout pour toi, Clarke.**_ Lexa embrassa doucement Clarke. _ **Bon, il va falloir se préparer, Heda ne peut pas être en retard à ses propres festivités.**_

Lexa quitta les bras de Clarke pour se diriger vers la penderie, Clarke sourit devant l'attitude de Lexa, elle n'aimait pas parler de sentiments mais Clarke aimait l'entendre dire des mots d'amour. Lexa se retourna avec dans les bras sa tenue de guerrière. Clarke lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour se préparer. Lexa, elle partit vers la salle de bain.

Clarke revêtit donc les nouveaux habits que Lexa venait de lui ouvrir, ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille et quand elle mit son veston, elle découvrit Lexa à côté du lit, elle était magnifique dans sa tenue de guerrière et Clarke remarqua qu'elle avait même mis son maquillage de guerrière, Clarke la trouva superbe mais elle fut choquer de la rapidité de Lexa à s'habiller.

Lexa avança doucement vers Clarke, elle était heureuse de voir que les habits qu'elle avait choisit pour Clarke lui allaient parfaitement, elle s'approcha donc de Clarke et lui attacha son veston sans quitter des yeux ceux de Clarke.

 _ **Cela te va magnifiquement bien.**_

 _ **Merci, tu as très bon goût.**_ Clarke sourit timidement. _**Bon, comment fais-tu pour t'habiller si vite ?**_

 _ **Question d'habitude. Il te reste le maquillage et la coiffure,**_ Lexa attrapa le pot de maquillage qu'elle avait posé sur le chevet.

 _ **Bien, je suis à ta disposition.**_

Lexa l'embrassa doucement et appliqua le maquillage bleu nuit autour des yeux de Clarke pour lui créer un bandeau comme celui de Heda puis retourna Clarke pour lui faire une tresse de chaque côté de sa tête et les regroupa au centre.

Clarke fut prête au moment même où les cloches de la ville se mirent à tinter en continu. Lexa lui tendit la main et c'est ensemble main dans la main qu'elles quittèrent leur chambre. A peine furent-elles arrivées en bas de la tour que Clarke fut éblouit devant tant de beauté, la ville était éclairée par des milliers de lanternes de toutes les couleurs.

Lexa conduisit Clarke dans les rues de la ville, le peuple de Polis avait préparé un grand marché avec des plats alléchants, des tissus de toute les couleurs et des bijoux magnifiques. Le tout était entouré d'un chant natif entraînant et joyeux. Clarke n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, ce n'était pas une fête comme sur l'Arche, c'était vraiment différent mais tellement plus vrai. Le peuple était adorable avec Clarke, Lexa et elle s'arrêtèrent à chaque stands pour goûter ou toucher ce que le peuple proposait.

Clarke ne savait combien de temps, c'était écoulée depuis qu'elles parcoururent les rues de Polis mais Clarke se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée quand elle entendit de nouveau la cloche retentir. Le peuple de Polis se mit à crier et ils quittèrent tous les stands pour partir rapidement vers la place centrale. Clarke regarda Lexa sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Lexa reprit sa main et elle conduisit Clarke au lieu de rassemblement.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la place centrale, Clarke vit que l'estrade avait été modifié en gradin, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir pour le moment. Lexa conduisit Clarke vers la tribune et elles y montèrent main dans la main, Lexa se plaça au milieu de la tribune et Clarke put enfin voir ce qu'il y avait devant, une arène avait été installée et le peuple entourait cette arène. Elle avait l'impression de revenir des mois auparavant, le jour où Lexa avait tué Nia. Clarke allait parler à Lexa mais Titus se présenta devant Lexa et s'adressa au peuple.

 _ **Ce soir, vous allez assister à des combats avec les guerriers de Lexa. Alors profitez.**_ Titus laissa la place à Lexa, Lexa, elle, remarqua le regard inquiet de Clarke, elle lui sourit pour la rassurer.

 _ **Mes guerriers, avancez**_! Lexa regarda ses guerriers se placer au centre de l'arène, Clarke remarqua la présence d'Octavia et de Lincoln au sein des guerriers. _**Ce soir, vous allez vous battre avec des armes en bois, je ne veux pas de blesser, le but est de s'amuser. Alors à vos armes.**_

Les guerriers s'inclinèrent devant leur Heda et attendirent le coup de gong de la part de Titus, Lexa conduisit Clarke sur les sièges du milieu et elles s'assirent puis Lexa donna le signal à Titus qui sonna le gong immédiatement. Clarke se trouva à côté de Roan qui la rassura à plusieurs reprises pendant que Lexa lui serrait la main.

Lexa savait que Clarke n'aimait pas les combats mais elle appréciait les efforts qu'elle faisait. Octavia et Lincoln firent éliminer vers les derniers, Clarke était très fière d'eux et fut heureuse quand le combat prit fin. Elle pensa que Lexa se levait pour féliciter Grégo qui venait de gagner mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Clarke la vit se défaire de sa cap de commandante et elle lui tendit.

 _ **Grégo, je te félicite d'avoir gagné. Je sais que tu ne souhaiterais pas te battre contre moi alors,**_ Lexa se tourna vers Roan, _**Roi Roan, accepteriez vous de combattre en amis avec moi ?**_ Roan se leva.

 _ **Avec grand plaisir, Heda. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne mets pas ma vie en jeux donc c'est un grand honneur pour moi**_. Le peuple rit à la remarque de Roan, Clarke le vit descendre de l'estrade, Clarke se leva pour parler à Lexa.

 _ **Tu ne vas pas faire cela ?**_ Lexa lui sourit avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue sous le regard de son peuple.

 _ **Je ne risque rien, nous nous battons avec des armes en bois. Puis Clarke, c'est la tradition, je me dois de faire partie des combats. Aie confiance en moi.**_

Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Clarke avant de sauter de l'estrade pour rejoindre Roan. Lexa regarda sa compagne se battre avec grâce, elle méritait son poste de Heda, elle ne laissa aucune chance à Roan de la toucher et en à peine quelques minutes, le Roi Roan se retrouva au sol avec l'arme en bois de Lexa caler contre son cou. Il tapa sur le sol pour signifier sa défaite, Lexa jeta son arme au sol et tendit sa main à Roan qui la saisit pour se relever.

Le peuple se mit à applaudir et à crier le nom de Heda, Clarke se leva de sa chaise en voyant Lexa revenir sur l'estrade, elle était couverte de sueur mais elle avait un sourire éblouissant. Clarke ne laissa pas Lexa faire un pas de plus et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser de toute ses forces. Lexa attrapa Clarke par la taille pour la maintenir contre elle, elle était plus qu'heureuse de cette élan amoureux de Clarke devant son peuple.

Le peuple de Polis se mit à crier « Heda et WanHeda », Lexa arrêta le baiser de Clarke mais la garda dans ses bras.

 _ **Mon peuple, ce soir, c'est la fête alors dansez et amusez vous.**_

Le peuple cria de joie avant d'envahir l'arène et de danser sous la musique. Lexa regarda son peuple danser avec ses guerriers, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse quand ce moment même, elle avait la femme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras et cela devant tout son peuple.

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Lexa qui souriait de bonheur, elle était si heureuse, elle aussi, de voir sa Heda comblée mais il lui restait une promesse à tenir maintenant. Clarke s'approcha de l'oreille de Lexa.

 _ **Et si maintenant, tu me donnais les orgasmes dont on a parlé tout à l'heure.**_ Susurra Clarke aux douces oreilles de sa brune qui se retourna étonner vers Clarke mais quand elle vit son regard noir de désir, elle ne put que l'entraîner vers la tour pour rejoindre leur chambre.


	49. Chapitre 49

Bonsoir à vous tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Jenn, MissHarpie, Chloe486, Klc, MelleOcelote et Morgane pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 49

Cela faisait deux mois que Clarke était venue s'installer à Polis et tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Clarke n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle passait ses journées à apprendre la médecine native avec Nyko et elle lui apprenait des choses qu'elle avait appris avec sa mère, ce mélange de savoir avait créé une belle complicité avec Nyko et le peuple de Polis qui considérait Clarke comme un membre de leur peuple.

Mais les moments que préféraient Clarke, étaient ceux qu'elle partageait avec Lexa. Dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, Lexa venait enlever Clarke de l'infirmerie pour l'emmener se balader ou juste se prélasser dans leur chambre. Lexa n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Clarke la journée mais le peu qu'elle lui donnait, Clarke était comblée car elle avait pour elle toute seule Lexa durant toute les nuits.

Clarke profitait aussi d'Octavia, cette dernière avait trouvé rapidement une petite maison, Lincoln et elle avaient emménage deux semaines après leur arrivée pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle vie à Polis et pour la première fois, Octavia avait sa place dans un peuple, elle n'était plus la petite fille cachée, c'était devenue le second du général de Heda ainsi qu'une excellente guerrière. Lincoln et Clarke étaient si fière d'elle, même Bellamy était venu la voir pour la regarder combattre, Octavia s'épanouissait vraiment avec les natifs, elle était chez elle.

Clarke n'était retournée que deux fois à Arkadia et bien sur, elle était accompagnée de sa jolie brune. Clarke avait pu profité de ses amis et de sa mère qui était plus qu'heureuse de la voir emprunter la voix médicale, elle pouvait maintenant échanger avec sa fille de ses patients et de ce qu'elle avait appris. Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé que le fait de s'installer à Polis la rapprocherait autant des gens que sa mère et de ses amis, mais la distance qu'ils y avaient maintenant entre eux les avaient rapprochés. Mais la personne que Clarke avait le plus profité était Monty, elle avait passé le plus possible du temps avec lui car malgré la distance, Monty appelait souvent Clarke via sa radio même s'il ne lui disait pas, Clarke savait que c'était lui qui vivait le plus mal à la distance. Donc dès qu'elle le pouvait quand elle était à Arkadia, elle lui consacrait le plus de temps mais elle savait que cela ne pourrait durer indéfiniment.

Pour le moment, Clarke était en train de soigner une petite fille du nom de Rowan qui s'était blessée au bras à l'école, elle était en train de lui mettre une bande quand elle vit Lexa rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Clarke se leva instantanément quand elle la vit mais Lexa ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer Grégo qui portait une femme dans ses bras.

 _ **Grégo, pose la sur ce lit !**_ Demanda Clarke à Grégo en lui montrant un lit au fond de la pièce, Clarke ouvrit le lit et Grégo posa la jeune femme sur le lit. Clarke regarda la jeune femme et ne put en croire ses yeux, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois. _**Niylah !**_ La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa ceux de Clarke.

 _ **Clarke !**_ Souffla-t-elle doucement en tendant la main pour toucher le visage de Clarke.

Lexa était au bord du lit et pouvait voir le regard des deux femmes soudé l'un à l'autre et surtout elle voyait la main de cette Niylah sur le visage de sa compagne, elle commençait à voir noir. Comment cette femme pouvait connaître sa compagne et de quel droit,elle se permettait de la toucher ? Lexa n'avait jamais ressenti cette douleur dans la poitrine avant aujourd'hui, elle avait été jalouse de Bellamy mais cela lui était vite passé après avoir vu Clarke repousser Bellamy, mais là Clarke ne faisait rien pour l'éloigner d'elle et surtout Lexa était sur de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette Niylah. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie écarter cette femme de sa compagne de suite mais elle savait qu'elle devait être soigné. Avant d'être la compagne de Clarke, elle était la Heda de tous les clans et devait toujours le protéger et le soigner. Alors se mit à souffler, ce qui attira le regard de Clarke vers elle. Clarke croisa le regard noir de colère de sa compagne, elle lui sourit tristement avant de regarder à nouveau Niylah.

 _ **Niylah, que s'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **Je me suis fait attaquer … il y a plusieurs mois … on a brûlé ma maison...**_ Niylah avait du mal à parler. _ **J'ai marché pour venir ici... Mais j'ai eu du mal à venir...**_

 _ **Me permets-tu de t'examiner ?**_ Niylah fit juste un signe de tête d'approbation. _**Bien,**_ Clarke se tourna vers Grégo et Lexa, _**pouvez-vous nous laisser ?**_

 _ **Non !**_ Lui répondit froidement Lexa. Clarke se leva et s'approcha de Lexa, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena hors de vue de Niylah.

 _ **Lexa...**_

 _ **La réponse est NON, Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu avec cette femme mais apparemment ce n'est pas juste une connaissance.**_

 _ **Lexa, tu n'as pas à être jalouse.**_ Clarke s'approcha très près de Lexa pour pouvoir la toucher.

 _ **Je ne suis pas jalouse !**_ Répondit-elle froidement en s'écartant de Clarke, Clarke mit ses mains sur le côté en signe de rédemption.

 _ **Bien, je vais juste la soigner et ensuite, nous parlerons. Mais Lexa, tu n'as rien à craindre.**_

 _ **Demande à Nyko de la soigner.**_ Le ton de Lexa était toujours aussi froid, Clarke avait du mal à l'entendre car cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce ton si froid voire glacial. Elle souffla un bon coup.

 _ **Il est parti dans un village ce matin.**_

 _ **Alors elle attendra.**_

 _ **Lexa, je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi.**_ Clarke regarda Lexa et malgré la distance qu'elle lui imposait, elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes. _**Je fais vite et je viens te voir directement.**_

 _ **Je reste dans l'infirmerie alors.**_

 _ **Lexa...**_

 _ **C'est ma seule condition. Soit tu l'acceptes soit elle attendra le retour de Nyko.**_ Clarke savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _ **D'accord, tu restes dans la pièce.**_

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et lui embrassa doucement la joue puis lui lâcha les mains pour partir soigner Niylah. Clarke ne pensait pas revoir Niylah un jour, Niylah avait été importante pour Clarke pendant ses trois mois d'exil mais elle espérait que Niylah n'allait rien faire pour lui créer des ennuis avec Lexa.

Clarke s'approcha du lit de Niylah qui tourna la tête pour regarder Clarke.

 _ **Niylah, il va falloir que tu me dises où tu as mal.**_ Niylah acquiesça difficilement et montra son torse avec l'aide d'une de ses mains. _ **Bien, je vais te soulever ton haut.**_

Clarke disait tout à voix haute pour que Lexa entende bien ce qu'elle disait à Niylah, elle ne voulait pas que Lexa se fasse des idées, elle souleva donc le haut de Niylah et découvrit un énorme bleu sous sa poitrine. Elle posa ses mains sur les côtes de Niylah qui grimaça sous son toucher. Elle palpa un certain moment avant de remettre en place le haut de Niylah.

 _ **Niylah, tu as des côtes cassées, je vais te faire un cataplasme aux graines de moutarde et tu vas avoir besoin de repos. Je vais demander à mon assistante de s'occuper de toi.**_ Elle se leva pour laisser Niylah mais cette dernière la retint en lui attrapant le bras.

 _ **Tu ne me laisses pas.**_ Clarke lui retira sa main et la lui serra.

 _ **Je viendrais te voir très souvent, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Clarke posa la main de Niylah sur le lit et partit informer son assistante Maria du traitement pour Niylah. Clarke pouvait sentir le regard de Lexa sur elle durant tout le temps qu'elle parla à Maria. Elle quitta Maria et se tourna vers Lexa puis quand elle se trouva face à Lexa, elle lui fit signe de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Lexa la suivit à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie et suivit Clarke jusqu'à une prairie à l'extérieur de la ville sans dire un mot. Clarke s'assit au milieu de la prairie et attendit que Lexa en fasse de même. Clarke ne supportait pas ce silence entre elles. Lexa s'assit à côté de Clarke et attendit que Clarke prenne la parole, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

 _ **Niylah est la femme que j'ai connus pendant mon exil.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_ Clarke savait que Lexa avait très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle avait besoin de plus d'information.

 _ **Après le Mont Weather, je suis partie très loin pour oublier ce que j'avais mais surtout pour t'oublier toi, Lexa.**_ Lexa savait qu'elle avait failli perdre Clarke après sa trahison mais l'entendre le dire aujourd'hui après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, lui fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur. _**Niylah habitait dans une habitation de revente, elle me reprenait mes produits de la chasse et me faisait sécher la viande, sans elle, je ne serais pas là avec toi.**_

 _ **Tu as eu une aventure avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_ La réponse franche de Clarke lui fit mal, Clarke se tourna pour regarder Lexa et quand elle vit le regard éteint de sa compagne, elle s'en voulut énormément de lui faire de la peine, elle lui prit les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes. _**Lexa, je n'ai jamais aimé Niylah, c'est vrai que j'ai eu une relation avec elle, mais elle en m'a juste fait comprendre, que je ne pouvais pas oublier la femme que mon cœur aimait, dans les bras d'une autre.**_ Clarke plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa. _ **Je t'ai aimé la première fois que je t'ai vu mais j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.**_

 _ **Mais tu as eu une relation sexuelle avec elle ?**_

 _ **Oui, la veille de ma capture par Roan.**_

 _ **As-tu repensé à elle après cela ?**_

Clarke sourit devant la jalousie de Lexa, elle se leva et se plaça devant sa compagne avant de lui prendre les mains et lui écarter les bras puis s'installa à califourchon sur elle. Clarke lâcha les mains de Lexa et passa ses bras autour de cou de sa compagne. Lexa laissa faire Clarke et ne put s'empêcher d'attraper les hanches de Clarke pour la serrer contre elle. Clarke sourit devant les gestes tendres de sa douce malgré sa jalousie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être câline et protectrice.

 _ **Lexa, la seule femme qui est dans mes pensées depuis toujours c'est toi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu es la seule à qui je pense. Alors même si j'ai voulu t'oublier pendant trois mois, je n'ai pu le faire alors encore moins quand j'ai eu le plaisir de te voir tous les jours et que j'ai pu passer de merveilleux moments avec toi. Quand tu m'as sauvé de la nation des glaces, tous les jours, nous passions du temps ensemble et toutes les nuits, je rêvais de toi. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et cela pour toujours.**_

Lexa savait tout cela mais quand elle avait vu le regard de cette Niylah sur Clarke, elle avait compris que cette femme avait des sentiments pour sa compagne et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Sa plus grande peur était de perdre Clarke et elle ne pourrait le supporter. Mais elle avait confiance en Clarke et elle savait qu'elle lui était fidèle.

 _ **Tu me trouves stupide, je suppose.**_ Clarke lui sourit amoureusement.

 _ **Je ne le pourrais, si tu avais une ancienne maîtresse qui revenait dans ta vie, je serais également très jalouse. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, même si j'aime énormément cette jalousie.**_

Clarke s'approcha encore plus près de Lexa et l'embrassa amoureusement. Lexa oublia tout dans ce baiser, elle savait qu'elle avait confiance en Clarke et rien ne pouvait être plus précieux à ses yeux. Lexa et Clarke ne laissèrent pas leur baiser dérapé, elles s'embrassèrent longtemps et longuement mais sans aller plus loin. Lexa avait juste besoin de l'amour de Clarke.

Lexa ne reprit pas le travail ce jour là, elle profita de Clarke toute la journée car malgré elle, Lexa avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle ne pouvait dire lequel alors elle le garda pour elle. Lexa savait une chose, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela, quelque chose était arrivé.


	50. Chapitre 50

Bonjour à vous,

voici ci joint le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un grand merci à Melly, Morgane, MissHarpie et Guest pour vos messages. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 50

Cela faisait quatre jours que Niylah avait été trouvé par Lexa et ses guerriers, Clarke faisait au mieux pour ne pas être trop proche d'elle par rapport à Lexa. Cette dernière aimait de moins en moins la présence de Niylah proche de sa compagne, elle était devenue très jalouse au point de venir à l'improviste toute les heures à l'infirmerie, Clarke prenait sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver devant autant de jalousie, Clarke avait bien senti des gestes tendres de la part de Niylah mais elle, elle n'y avait jamais répondu. C'était dur pour Clarke de se rendre compte que Lexa n'avait pas confiance en elle et pourtant elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne doute jamais de son amour car au contraire à elle, elle lui disait très souvent qu'elle l'aimait. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Niylah, Lexa venait juste pour la surveiller et ne passer même plus un moment avec elle et même les nuit, elles ne faisaient plus du tout l'amour. Clarke, en plus d'être frustrée, elle était triste de la réaction de Lexa. Même si elle avait des câlins et des bisous de la part de sa compagne, elle voyait bien que Lexa n'était pas du tout là et Clarke n'en pouvait plus.

Clarke en avait même parlé à Octavia qui comprenait Clarke et ses sentiments mais elle avait quand même essayé de trouver des excuses à Lexa mais cela n'avait pas été réussi car pour Octavia, il n'y avait pas plus fidèle que Clarke, elle faisait tout pour plaire à Lexa et elle avait tout accepter pour son amour pour Heda. Cela énervait Octavia de voir une de ses meilleures amies aussi mal mais elle savait que Clarke ne montrait rien à Lexa, elle l'aimait trop.

Clarke en avait également parlé à Monty, la veille elle avait eu besoin de vider son cœur à son meilleur ami et comme à son habitude, il avait été à l'écoute et n'avait jugé personne mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Clarke, Monty venait sur Polis dans deux jours, il avait besoin de parler aux deux femmes, il demanda même à Clarke s'il pouvait avoir une audience avec Lexa, Clarke ne savait pas ce que voulait Monty mais elle accepta avec grand plaisir. Clarke informa le soir même Lexa de la venue de Monty et lui expliqua que Monty voulait la voir, sans trop d'émotion, elle accepta de lui caler un moment quand il arrivera.

Pour le moment, Clarke était à l'infirmerie avec Niylah. Aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu de faire marcher un peu Niylah dans la ville. Clarke venait de lui changer son cataplasme, les bleus avaient commencé à disparaître mais les côtes de Niylah étaient toujours fêlées. Clarke aida Niylah à se lever, elle attrapa la taille de Niylah et elle avancèrent ensemble à petit pas mais au moment de sortir de l'infirmerie, Niylah se posa devant Clarke

 _ **Tu es sur que Lexa ne va pas être énerver par notre proximité ?**_ Demanda Niylah à Clarke, cette dernière avait averti Niylah de sa relation avec Lexa des le lendemain de son arrivée mais cela n'avait rien changé à l'attitude de Niylah à son encontre. Clarke souffla un bon coup avant de répondre à Niylah.

 _ **Même si elle est jalouse, elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, je l'aime plus que tout et elle le sait. Je ne suis là que pour tes soins et aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de marcher un peu.**_

 _ **Elle le sait ? Tu es sur ? Pourtant elle vient souvent à l'infirmerie pour te surveiller.**_ Clarke nota la touche de sarcasme dans la voix de Niylah et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 _ **Sa jalousie prouve qu'elle m'aime.**_

 _ **Si tu y crois, tant mieux pour toi mais pour moi, j'ai l'impression que tu es sa chose, sa possession.**_ Niylah se mit à caresser la joue de Clarke, cette dernière se mit à reculer. _**Avec moi, tu pourrais être toi même sans avoir peur de mon regard.**_

 _ **Niylah...**_

Clarke était très mal à l'aise devant l'assaut de Niylah, elle avait été assez tactile avec elle durant ces quatre jours mais Clarke avait toujours pu mettre de la distance entre elle mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, Niylah la regarda intensément, Clarke essaya de reculer mais Niylah ne la laissa pas faire et attrapa le visage de Clarke puis embrassa Clarke.

Lexa regrettait sa jalousie mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, cette Niylah ne lui donnait pas confiance. Elle avait confiance en Clarke plus qu'en quiconque, elle savait qu'elle n'agissait pas de la bonne façon mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait toujours besoin de voir de ses yeux que Niylah ne s'approchait pas trop de sa compagne mais malgré elle, elle était devenue un peu distante avec Clarke pour son plus grand regret.

Elle avait décidé de faire un pas tendre pour Clarke, elle avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous de l'après midi et avait avertit Titus qu'elle ne serait pas disponible. Sa priorité du jour était sa compagne et rien d'autre. Lexa quitta donc la tour avec Grégo pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, mais sur le chemin, elle eut comme un pincement au cœur très rapide et cela l'inquiéta de suite, elle savait que cela signifiait que quelque chose se passait mal, alors elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Clarke. Elle ressentait comme un pressentiment que les anciens commandants lui envoyaient, elle courut pour arriver devant l'infirmerie, elle reconnut la voix de Clarke avant d'ouvrir la porte et elle tomba sur une scène qu'elle redoutait.

Clarke sentit les lèvres de Niylah sur les siennes, elle ne pouvait y répondre tellement cela lui semblait surnaturelle, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour montrer à Niylah qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle, alors elle repoussa de toute ses forces Niylah qui bascula sous la force de Clarke mais quand Clarke leva les yeux, elle rencontra le regard noir de Lexa. Clarke n'avait jamais vu ce regard plein de haine envers elle, elle allait parler mais Lexa attrapa son épée et avança comme une flèche sur Niylah, Clarke vit Niylah tomber par terre et Lexa présenter son épée sous la gorge de Niylah. Clarke ne pouvait pas laisser Lexa la tuer, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle est cette mort sur la conscience alors Clarke attrapa le bras de Lexa.

Lexa voyait rouge comment cette femme avait pu embrasser sa compagne et comment Clarke n'avait pas pu voir ce qui se passait ? Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie lui trancher la gorge pour que plus jamais elle n'approche de Clarke mais quand elle sentit une main sur son bras, elle tourna le visage pour voir Clarke. Clarke ne quitta pas le regard noir de Lexa, elle pouvait y lire tant de haine et de tristesse mais elle devait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

 _ **Lexa, ne fais pas cela !**_

 _ **Pourquoi tu regrettais ton amante ?**_ Demanda pleine de haine Lexa.

 _ **Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne moque de ce qu'il lui arrive mais tu ne dois pas la tuer, tu t'en voudrais forcément.**_ Lexa regarda intensément Clarke pendant un long moment.

 _ **GREGO !**_ Cria Lexa, Grégo rentra directement dans l'infirmerie et découvrit la scène sans montrer aucune émotion. _**ENFERME LA DANS LE CACHOT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS LA VOIR !**_

Grégo releva Niylah sous le regard de Clarke, Niylah essaya d'attirer l'attention de Clarke, elle se débâtit dans les bras de Grégo mais il avait tellement de force que cela ne servit à rien.

 _ **CLARKE... Tu ne peux pas la laisser m'enfermer... Fais quelques choses...**_

Niylah criait pendant que Grégo la sortait. Clarke la regarda être sortit sans rien dire et elle put encore l'entendre crier dans les rues de Polis. Lexa regardait toujours Clarke et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé. Lexa n'avait jamais ressenti cela et elle ne savait pas comment le gérer à part en crier et en se battant alors elle fit ce qu'il lui pensait le plus juste, elle se retourna pour quitter l'infirmerie, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que Clarke sinon elle allait dire des choses qu'elle allait forcément regretter immédiatement.

Clarke vit Lexa quitter l'infirmerie sans la regarder, Clarke ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans qu'elles aient parlé. Elle courut pour rattraper Lexa qui avançait sans se retourner. Clarke la rattrapa rapidement et elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Lexa se retourna en sentant la prise sur son bras et Clarke eut le cœur brisé en voyant les yeux rouges plein de larmes de Lexa.

 _ **Lexa...**_

 _ **QUOI ?**_

 _ **Lexa, nous devons nous parler.**_

 _ **PARLER DE QUOI ?**_ Le ton de Lexa était glacial, Lexa regarda autour d'elle et put voir que le peuple se retournait pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **Lexa, je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ce que tu as laissé faire et ce que tu n'as pas fait !**_ Lexa ne criait plus mais son ton était toujours sec et froid.

 _ **Alors montons dans la chambre.**_ Clarke essaya de s'approcher de Lexa, elle tendit la main en même temps qu'elle avança, elle voulut toucher Lexa mais cette dernière recula. _**Lexa, s'il te plaît, allons parler tranquillement.**_ Clarke était de plus en plus démunit, elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa comme cela, si distante et froide et ce regard ! Clarke avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait de plus en plus quand elle voyait les yeux rouges et plein de larmes de Lexa.

 _ **Bien.**_

Lexa partit devant sans attendre Clarke, elle avait le pas rapide. Elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant son peuple et surtout montrer à tout le monde que Clarke l'avait trahi. Lexa n'attendit Clarke que quand elle fut dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Clarke essaya à nouveau de parler mais le regard glacial que Lexa lui lança, Clarke se recula et attendit que l'ascenseur arrive à leur étage.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva à leur appartement, Lexa sortit et rentra directement dans la chambre en laissant la prote ouverte, Clarke regarda Lexa faire depuis le couloir, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle ne voulait qu'une chose courir se cacher et prier pour que cette journée n'est jamais eu lieu. Mais elle devait tout faire pour que Lexa lui pardonne alors elle souffla un bon coup et rentra dans la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte de la chambre. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Lexa la regarder. Clarke s'approcha d'elle mais Lexa partit en face du canapé, Clarke s'assit sur le canapé, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter l'attitude distante de Lexa. Pour elle, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait repoussé Niylah.

 _ **C'est toi qui pleure, alors que c'est toi qui a embrassé une autre femme ?!**_ Lexa rigolait amèrement, tellement elle était folle de rage. Clarke releva son visage plein de larmes face à Lexa.

 _ **MAIS JE L'AI REPOUSSEE !**_ Cria Clarke pour que Lexa l'entende enfin.

 _ **Et alors ? Elle t'a quand même embrassé !**_

 _ **MAIS JE N'AI PAS REPONDU ! Tu réagis comme ci, j'avais couché avec elle !**_

 _ **Pour moi, c'est pareil. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je te dis que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi. ET TOI TU NE M'AS PAS ECOUTE !**_ Lexa était hors d'elle. _**TU AS CONTINUE A LA VOIR TOUT LES JOURS ET A PASSER TOUT LE TEMPS POSSIBLE AVEC ELLE ! SANS AVOIR AUCUN RESPECT POUR CE QUE JE RESSENTAIS ! ET A CAUSE DE TON ATTITUDE ENVERS ELLE, ELLE T'A EMBRASSE ! TU M'AS TRAHI !**_ Les mots de Lexa étaient durs mais ils avaient besoin de sortir, Lexa était en pleurs, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de saigner, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette douleur en elle. La vision de sa compagne brisait le cœur de Clarke, elle se leva pour s'approcher d'elle mais Lexa poussa la main que Clarke tendit. _**NE ME TOUCHE PAS.**_

 _ **Lexa, pardonne moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait cela, je n'ai jamais aidé à développer ses sentiments, elle sait très bien que je n'aime que toi.**_

 _ **ON NE DIRAIT PAS !**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela !**_ Clarke était très blessée par les mots de Lexa, Clarke était la seule à dire ses sentiments ouvertement.

 _ **ET POURQUOI ? TU M'AS TRAHI, TU AS EMBRASSE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! MOI, JE TE SUIS FIDELE CONTRAIREMENT A TOI !**_

 _ **Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la seule de nous deux qui te dit « Je t'aime » tout les jours, j'ai tout fait pour te le montrer, j'ai abandonné mes amis et ma famille pour toi. Pour nous laisser une chance. J'accepte énormément de toi et tu ne t'en rends pas compte.**_

 _ **AH OUI ? PARCE QUE MOI, JE N'AI RIEN FAIT POUR TOI ! MAIS MOI, JE NE T'AI JAMAIS TROMPE !**_

 _ **Non, c'est vrai.**_ Clarke en avait marre de s'en prendre plein la gueule, elle ne pouvait plus rien garder pour elle. _**Moi, je ne dis rien quand je te vois avec tes guerrières t'entraîner, quand je vois leurs regards vers toi ET je sais que plusieurs te vont des avances. JE DIIS RIEN NON QUAND TU RECOIS DES LETTRES DE FEMMES DE DIFFERENTES TRIBUS QUI TE DEMANDE LA PERMISSION DE VENIR A POLIS POUR TE COURTISER.**_ Clarke crachait plein de rage ces paroles, Lexa était choquée, elle n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela avec Clarke, c'est vrai qu'elle recevait parfois des courriers de femmes de différents clans mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention et surtout encore moins, depuis que Clarke était rentrée dans sa vie. _**MAIS MOI, J'AI CONFIANCE EN TOI, C'EST POUR CELA QUE JE NE T'AI JAMAIS RIEN DIT ET QUE JE NE T'AI PAS INTERDIT DE VOIR LES GUERRIERES COMME HANNAH !**_ Lexa se sentit démuni, la situation avait été retourné et cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle, elle n'avait rien fait avec ses femmes.

 _ **Je n'ai jamais répondu à ses femmes et encore moins à Hannah. Qui t'a dit pour ses lettres ?**_ Lexa était folle de rage, elle voulait savoir qui avait avertit Clarke pour ses courriers. Elle venait de comprendre que cela lui avait fait de la peine alors que Lexa ne lui avait rien dit pour éviter cela, elle avait envie de tuer la personne qui avait avertit Clarke car à cause d'elle Clarke avait souffert pour rien.

 _ **Cela n'a pas d'importance.**_ Clarke ne voulait pas en dire plus, cela ne servait à rien.

 _ **POUR MOI SI, ALORS PARLE !**_

 _ **JE NE SUIS PAS TON SUJET.**_

 _ **NON TU ES LA FEMME QUI M'A TROMPE.**_

 _ **TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CELA, JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN FAIT POUR L'ENCOURAGER!**_ Clarke était à bout, elle se mit à crier tellement fort en espérant qu'enfin Lexa comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Niylah et qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé.

 _ **Tu ne l'as pas non plus empêcher.**_

 _ **Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir arrêter plus tôt Niylah mais je ne lui ai pas répondu, MERDE !**_ Clarke ne savait plus quoi dire.

 _ **Ses lèvres ont quand même touché tienne.**_ Lexa regarda dans les yeux Clarke. **_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau te regarder sans la voir elle contre toi._**

Clarke sentit son cœur se briser en milles morceaux, elle s'effondra en pleurs, elle ne pouvait plus rien retenir. Lexa regarda Clarke tomber au sol et pleurer, cela lui faisait mal de voir la femme qu'elle aimait comme cela mais elle ne pouvait pas la réconforter son cœur à elle était aussi brisé. Elle quitta la chambre sans se retourner, elle avait besoin d'être loin de Clarke.


	51. Chapitre 51

Bonjour à vous tous,

désolée pour le retard de publication.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Guest, Edas44, MelleOcelote, Dragoncila, FFKiwi, MissHarpie, Guest, Morgane et Melly. Je vous remercie vraiment pour tous vos messages.

Bonne lecture

A bientôt

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 51

Clarke avait passé la nuit sur le sofa dans sa chambre, elle avait attendu toute la nuit que Lexa revienne mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Elle avait appris par un garde que Lexa était dans l'arène en train de s'entraîner. Elle connaissait Lexa par cœur et elle savait que si elle faisait cela c'était pour éviter de s'énerver contre elle. Mais Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa lui en voulait autant, Lexa l'avait vu repousser Niylah, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait douter de son amour pour elle alors qu'elle avait tout donner à Lexa. Clarke avait eu mal quand elle avait découvert que Lexa recevait des courriers de femmes demandant à la courtiser, elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé car elle avait confiance en sa compagne et pourtant elle s'était senti trahi comme Lexa, aujourd'hui, mais Clarke, elle, avait réussi à lui pardonner.

Clarke avait passé la nuit à repenser à ces derniers jours avec Niylah, à repenser à ses paroles, ses gestes mais surtout à ses dernières heures. Comment elle n'avait pas pu anticiper se baiser ? Elle avait toujours gardé le plus de distance possible avec Niylah et surtout elle lui avait dit qu'elle était en couple avec Lexa alors pourquoi Niylah avait fait cela ? Clarke ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans la jolie commandante mais elle savait que se baiser serait peut-être impardonnable pour Lexa. Lexa voulait que ses guerriers lui soient fidèles et à la moindre trahison c'était la mort. Alors elle savait que Lexa ne pourrait peut-être jamais lui pardonner et cela lui brisa le cœur encore plus.

Quand Clarke vit que le jour était levé depuis un moment, elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre, elle avait tellement cogité durant la nuit qu'elle se mit à douter de Niylah. Elle devait demander de l'aide et elle ne pouvait demander cela qu'à une personne. Elle devait tout faire pour sauver son couple.

Clarke se prépara rapidement et partit dans Polis à la recherche de son sauver. Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de le trouver. Et quand Clarke lui parla de ses doutes et de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Niylah, il accepta sans hésiter à la demande de Clarke, il lui devait la vie alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il organisa son voyage pour la demande de Clarke.

Cela faisait une heure qu' Octavia était partie à la recherche de Clarke suite à l'arrivée de Monty, Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle devait se trouver dans leur appartement mais le garde l'informa que Clarke était partie depuis un certain temps dans la ville. Octavia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il était rare que Lexa ne soit pas au courant d'où était Clarke mais quand elle avait vu le regard de Lexa, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Octavia prit donc sur elle et se mit à fouiller toute la ville. Elle fit toute les rues mais elle ne la trouva nulle part, elle dut donc demander à des guerriers qui avaient vu Clarke repartir vers la tour. Octavia courut vers la tour et vit enfin Clarke monter les marches.

 _ **CLARKE !**_ Cria de toute ses forces Octavia. Clarke se retourna et vit Octavia courir vers elle. Elle attendit qu'Octavia la rejoigne sur les marches. _**Enfin, je te trouve.**_

 _ **J'étais dans la ville.**_ Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Octavia était essoufflée. _**Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?**_

 _ **Monty est arrivé donc je suis venue te chercher.**_

 _ **J'avais complètement oublié sa visite.**_ Clarke s'en voulait d'avoir oublié son ami. _ **Je suis désolée, je vais aller le rejoindre.**_ Octavia pouvait entendre dans la voix de Clarke de la tristesse. Elle connaissait par cœur Clarke, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelques choses. Clarke allait reprendre sa marche mais Octavia la retint par le bras.

 _ **Clarke, tout va bien ?**_ Clarke ne voulait pas entendre cette question, elle souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner pour regarder Octavia mais elle ne put retenir les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Quand Octavia vit le regard triste de son amie, elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, Clarke referma rapidement ses bras autour du corps d'Octavia et se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. _**OH, Clarke ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**_

 _ **J'ai perdu Lexa.**_ Octavia ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle se décala pour regarder son amie.

 _ **Je ne comprends pas, explique moi.**_

 _ **Niylah m'a embrassé hier alors que Lexa venait me voir à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **Tu l'as laissé faire ?**_ Demanda choquer Octavia, elle ne pouvait imaginer Clarke tromper Lexa.

 _ **NON, bien sur que non. Comment peux-tu en douter ? Je l'ai repoussé.**_

 _ **Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis avoir perdu Lexa.**_

 _ **Elle m'en veut énormément, elle ne sait pas si elle pourra à nouveau me regarder en face. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.**_

 _ **Tu dois te battre pour elle, c'est la femme de ta vie, Clarke.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne l'ai pas embrassé !**_

 _ **Je sais mais je comprends la peur de Lexa. Laisse lui du temps, elle ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir trop longtemps.**_

 _ **Je l'espère.**_ Clarke se recula des bras d'Octavia et passa ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les traces de larmes. _**Bon, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend.**_

 _ **Oui et le pauvre cela fait une heure qu'il est avec Heda et vu son humeur, cela ne doit pas être facile.**_ Sourit Octavia.

Clarke sourit faiblement à cette remarque et partit en direction de la salle du trône. Quand les sentinelles la virent, ils ouvrirent directement la porte et elle put voir Lexa en grande discussion avec Monty mais elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte. Clarke croisa d'abord le regard froid de Lexa avant de regarder Monty qui s'était tourné quand il avait vu le regard de Lexa se figer.

Monty la regarda tendrement avant d'ouvrir ses bras, Clarke ne tarda pas à courir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et atterrit dans les bras aimant de son ami qui les referma sur elle.

Lexa était touchée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle s'en voulait tellement de sa réaction mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Niylah embrasser Clarke. Elle avait passé la nuit à s'entraîner dans l'arène, pensant que cela lui ferait oublier tout cela mais l'aide dont elle avait besoin lui arriva d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

 _ **Comment vas-tu ma princesse ?**_ Demanda Monty à Clarke, ce qui coupa nette Lexa de ses pensées. Clarke se recula et regarda son ami.

 _ **J'ai connu mieux, mais tu n'es pas venu pour parler de moi alors dis moi pourquoi tu es là.**_

Clarke conduisit Monty vers un siège des ambassadeurs et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle pouvait sentir de la nervosité dans l'attitude de Monty, elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Monty ? Tu m'inquiètes.**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**_ Monty lui sourit tendrement. _**Mais j'ai besoin de parler à mon ami et chancelière de mon peuple.**_

 _ **Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.**_ Elle lui prit tendrement les mains. _**Dis moi ce qui t'amène à Polis.**_ Monty souffla un bon coup.

 _ **J'ai demandé à Harper de devenir ma femme et elle a dit oui.**_ Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur.

 _ **Toute mes félicitations Monty, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Je suis très heureuse pour toi.**_ Monty pouvait sentir la sincérité de Clarke.

 _ **Merci Clarke, je ne peux être plus heureux.**_ Clarke était heureuse pour son ami mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu à Polis, il aurait pu lui annoncer par radio.

 _ **Tu n'es pas venu que pour me l'annoncer ?**_ Sourit Clarke pour essayer de comprendre.

 _ **Non, comme je t'ai dit, je suis venu demander quelque chose à mon ami et au chef de mon peuple.**_

 _ **Je suis là, je t'écoute.**_ Monty tourna son regard vers Heda, Clarke suivit son regard et attendit que Monty reprenne la parole.

 _ **Je viens de demander à Heda de nous marier.**_

 _ **C'est vrai ?**_ Monty acquiesça, Clarke se tourna vers Heda. _ **Tu as accepté ?**_

 _ **Bien sur, ils sont mon peuple aussi.**_ Répondit froidement Lexa, elle était vexée que Clarke doute d'elle à ce point là.

 _ **Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire cela.**_ Clarke s'en voulut directement de sa phrase, elle savait très bien que Lexa ferait tout pour son peuple. Elle lui sourit faiblement mais Lexa ne lui répondit pas, elle savait que Lexa lui en voulait toujours mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser les choses. Elle décida de rompre le contact visuel avec Lexa puis se tourna vers Monty. _**Donc vous allez vous marier dans le pur rituel des natifs ?**_

 _ **Oui, nous sommes sur Terre maintenant alors autant adoptez leur culture.**_

 _ **C'est super, cela sera mon premier mariage natif, je suis trop heureuse pour vous.**_

 _ **Moi, pour être entièrement heureux, j'ai besoin de savoir si la personne qui est ma dernière famille serait d'accord de m'amener à l'autel.**_ Monty sourit tendrement à Clarke qui mit un temps à comprendre que c'était d'elle que parler Monty.

 _ **Tu veux que ça soit moi qui t'amène vers Heda ?**_ Monty se leva de sa chaise et se présenta devant Clarke, il lui tendit les mains, Clarke les prit et Monty l'aida à se lever pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

 _ **Tu es ma sœur de cœur, tu as toujours été là pour moi et encore plus ses derniers temps. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas survécu une seule journée sur Terre. Je te dois beaucoup, Clarke, alors je ne vois personne pour m'accompagner pour le début de ma vie.**_

 _ **Bien sur, Monty.**_ Clarke prit Monty dans ses bras et quand elle se décala Monty pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout le bonheur. Tu es mon frère alors je serais là où tu voudras. Clarke lui sourit tendrement, elle était si heureuse pour lui. Dans son malheur, Monty arrivait à lui donner cette touche de bonheur qu'elle avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer.

 _ **Alors je peux te demander encore quelque chose ?**_

 _ **Tu es très gourmand. Mais dis moi ?**_

 _ **Il y a un rôle que je veux que tu tiennes aussi.**_

 _ **Deux rôles pour le même jour, tu es très exigeant.**_

 _ **Oui mais c'est le rôle de la chancelière d'unir deux êtres pour toujours.**_ Clarke écarquilla des yeux quand elle comprit ce que voulait dire Monty.

 _ **Tu veux que je t'unisse à Harper mais tu viens de me dire que tu souhaites être uni avec les coutumes des Natifs.**_

 _ **Oui, mais je veux aussi le rituel que nous avions sur l'Arche, je sais qu'il est simple mais mes parents se sont mariés avec cette tradition, cela me fera penser à eux.**_

 _ **Je te comprends, je ferais la même chose si je pouvais.**_ Les mots de Clarke étaient faible mais Lexa les avait bien entendu. _**Avant sa mort, c'est mon père qui mariait les couples, il adorait le faire, le soir, il me disait la joie qu'il avait éprouvait en voyant deux personnes s'aimaient autant.**_ Lexa pouvait entendre l'émotion dans la voix de Clarke, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose c'était la prendre dans ses bras mais elle prit sur elle, elle était partagée entre l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et la colère qu'elle ressentait par rapport à leur dispute.

 _ **Je sais,**_ Monty prit les mains de Clarke dans les siennes, _ **Clarke, je veux que tu le fasses.**_

 _ **Cela devrait être le rôle de Marcus.**_

 _ **Peut-être mais je veux que ce soit toi au côté de Heda.**_ Clarke regarda Lexa avant de répondre.

 _ **Je le ferais pour Harper et toi.**_

 _ **Merci Clarke.**_

Monty ne savait pas si Clarke pouvait accepter cela pour lui mais il fut heureux quand il entendit Clarke accepter. Il avait beaucoup hésité à lui demander mais il ne pouvait imaginer son mariage autrement puis Harper lui avait demandé de le faire sinon il regretterait.

 _ **Bon, il sera pour quand ce mariage ?**_ Demanda Clarke après quelques secondes. Monty se tourna vers Heda qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Clarke regarda ce moment et ne comprenait pas ce que Heda avait à faire là dedans.

 _ **Pas avant 3 semaines, nous allons attendre votre retour.**_ Lui dit Monty.

 _ **Notre retour ?**_ Demanda Clarke à Monty.

 _ **Heda m'a signalé que vous partiez en croisade.**_

 _ **Comment ça ?**_ Demanda Clarke à Lexa. _ **Tu pars en voyage ?**_

 _ **Nous en parlerons après mais la réponse est oui.**_

 _ **Non, il faut en parler maintenant. Tu ne peux pas partir comme cela.**_

Clarke avança vers Lexa qui ne la quitta pas du regard. Monty avait senti que tout n'allait pas bien entre les filles mais là 'était flagrant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il savait qu'il devait les laisser seules pour qu'elles puissent discuter.

 _ **Clarke, Heda, je vais vous laisser pour informer Harper de la bonne nouvelle.**_ Clarke se retourna pour regarder Monty.

 _ **Harper est là ?**_

 _ **Oui, elle attendait Octavia chez elle.**_

 _ **Vous repartez quand ?**_

 _ **Demain matin normalement.**_

 _ **Je dois voir deux trois choses avec Heda,**_ elle regarda durement Lexa avant de regarder à nouveau Monty, _**et ensuite, je vous rejoins chez Octavia et Lincoln pour qu'on profite d'un bon moment ensemble.**_

 _ **Cela me va tout à fait.**_

Monty remercia encore une fois Heda et s'inclina devant elle avant de quitter la salle dur trône pour laisser les deux femmes s'expliquer. Clarke attendit que les portes se refermèrent derrière Monty pour se tourner vers Heda qui venait de s'installer sur son trône. Clarke prit une grande inspiration, elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois s'énerver contre Lexa, puis prit la parole calmement.

 _ **Tu pars donc en voyage ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Et tu as décidé cela quand ?**_

 _ **Cette nuit.**_

 _ **Tu pars quand ?**_

 _ **Demain matin.**_ Répondit Lexa. Clarke en avait marre des deux mots que lui répondait Lexa, elle ne lui disait rien de plus, elle avait besoin de réponses, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Polis alors qu'elles venaient de se disputer, elle s'avança devant Lexa, elle voulut lui prendre les mains mais Lexa les recula sans la lâcher du regard. Clarke ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se recula

 _ **Lexa, pourquoi pars-tu ? Et s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas comme à un de tes sujets. Si tu quittes Polis à cause de moi, tu as juste à le dire et je peux repartir un peu à Arkadia, le temps de te laisser réfléchir à nous deux. La distance pourrait t'aider, je le comprend mais ne quitte pas ton peuple à cause de moi. C'est à moi de partir.**_

 _ **Tu souhaites me quitter ?**_ Demanda Lexa inquiète, c'est vrai qu'elle avait du mal encore à pardonner à Clarke le baiser mais en aucun cas, elle n'avait imaginé quitter Clarke.

 _ **Non, je t'aime. Je pourrais vivre prêt de toi sans être avec toi mais tu souhaites quitter Polis pour quelques semaines.**_

 _ **Oui mais comme l'a dit Monty, NOUS, partons en croisade.**_

 _ **Tu veux que je viennes ?**_

 _ **Il est hors de question que tu restes à Polis avec Niylah alors que je ne serais pas là.**_

Le ton de Lexa était plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle ne pouvait se maîtriser. Clarke était de plus en plus énerver de constater que Lexa n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle.

 _ **Tu veux me surveiller.**_ Le ton de Clarke était devenu glacial ce qui déplut fortement à Lexa.

 _ **C'est tout à fait cela.**_ Lexa se leva et se rapprocha de Clarke avec une attitude menaçante. _**Je n'ai pas pu te faire confiance avec Niylah, tu ne m'y reprendras pas.**_ Lexa se dirigea directement vers la porte. _**Nous partons demain à la première lueur de jour. SOIT PRETE.**_

Lexa quitta la pièce mais elle s'en voulut directement, elle ne voulait pas dire tout cela à Clarke, au contraire, elle aurait aimé lui dire que c'était pour elles deux, qu'elle avait prévu ce voyage mais le ton de Clarke lui avait fait bouillir son sang directement.

Clarke entendit la porte se refermer derrière Lexa mais elle ne pouvait bouger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réellement perdu Lexa, plus rien ne pourrait la racheter aux yeux de Lexa et elle savait que ce voyage serait peut-être le dernier qu'elle ferait avec Lexa. Son cœur se brisa en pensant que plus jamais elle n'aurait un sourire ou un regard tendre de la part de la femme qu'elle aimait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'y voyait que la trahison et le mépris.


	52. Chapitre 52

Bonjour à vous tous,

Désolée c'est très compliqué de trouver le temps d'écrire durant les vacances. Mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Guest, MelleOcelote, FFKiwi, Guest, loveseriesloves, Dragoncila, Melly et Morgane pour vos messages. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 52

Clarke avait pris la route depuis maintenant 4 jours avec une trentaine de guerriers. Clarke ne savait toujours pas où elle faisait route, Lexa ne lui parlait toujours que très peu. Clarke avait espéré que ce voyage lui permettrait de se réconcilier avec Lexa mais Lexa ne faisait que la fuir de plus en plus. Lexa avait beau se tenir à côté de Clarke sur toute la route et venait rejoindre Clarke sous leur tente après son tour de garde, Clarke ne l'avait jamais senti aussi loin d'elle. Elle ne lui parlait pas, ne la touchait pas, Clarke avait besoin de Lexa, la distance que Lexa leur imposait lui brisait le cœur de plus en plus. La route, dans ce silence, lui avait fait prendre une décision dure mais qui aujourd'hui, était nécessaire car elle ne pourrait supporter d'avantage.

Lexa savait qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses correctement avec Clarke mais elle s'était fixée une mission et elle ne pouvait penser qu'à cela. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à son couple et à Clarke, elle l'aimait plus que tout et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle. C'est sa discussion avec Monty qu'il lui confirma ce qu'elle avait pensé toute la nuit et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait organisé ce voyage si rapidement, elle voulait absolument tout régler pour pouvoir reprendre sa vie comme avant. Malgré que tout soit clair dans la tête de Lexa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir Clarke et son regard, elle ne le voulait pas mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Dès qu'elle croisait son regard, elle voyait toujours Niylah avec Clarke et pourtant dans le plus profond de son cœur, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose c'est prendre Clarke dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour qu'elles oublient tout.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles avaient repris la route, Lexa reconnut le paysage et elle savait qu'elle était proche de sa destination, il y avait un village un peu plus loin, elle ferait monter le camp là bas et elle pourra partir dès le lendemain vers sa mission.

Lexa eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, plus ils avançaient vers le village plus Lexa devint inquiète, cela était trop calme et ce n'était pas normal. Son inquiétude grandit quand elle vit arriver au galop un de ses éclaireurs. Il stoppa net son cheval devant Heda, Clarke ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle pouvait sentir la tension émaner de Lexa.

 _ **Parle !**_ Ordonna Lexa.

 _ **Le village a été détruit.**_ Le visage de Lexa devint blanc.

 _ **Les villageois ?**_

 _ **Tous mort, il n'y a pas de survivants.**_

Lexa entendit la phrase de l'éclaireur puis partit au galop vers le village, elle voulait voir de ses yeux ce qu'il s'était passé. Clarke regarda Lexa partir vers le village, ses guerriers la suivirent de très près, Clarke n'attendit pas longtemps avant de suivre tout le monde.

Quand elle arriva au village, elle constata que le village avait été détruit, elle avait l'impression de voir un village fantôme, il n'y avait plus du tout de vie dans ce village depuis des mois voir des années. Clarke descendit de son cheval et commença à marcher dans le village, elle y découvrit des dizaines de corps sans vie qui avaient dépassé le stade de la décomposition. Elle s'approcha d'un des corps et y découvrit des blessures de balles. Le seul peuple a utilisé des armes à feu avant la venue du peuple du ciel était le Mont Weather. Clarke regarda les corps à côté d'elle, il y avait des hommes et des femmes mais également des enfants, cette vision lui brisa le cœur, comment un peuple pouvait faire vivre cela à un autre.

Lexa ordonna à ses guerriers de réunir tous les morts et de les inhumer, ils avaient le droit à un enterrement digne des leurs. Grégo vit Clarke accroupit face à plein de cadavres, il connaissait la fille du ciel assez bien depuis le temps et il savait que cette vision devait lui briser le cœur. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et attendit quelques secondes avant de tendre la main et de la poser sur son épaule.

 _ **Clarke, Heda vient de nous demander de les inhumer.**_ Clarke se ressaisit et accepta la main tendit de Grégo pour se relever.

 _ **Bien, faite alors.**_ Mais Grégo voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Clarke restait trop silencieuse devant un tel spectacle.

 _ **Vous avez vu quelques choses ?**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai noté des impact d'armes à feu sur leur corps.**_

 _ **Seul votre peuple utilise ce type d'armes, ce serait l'œuvre de votre peuple ?**_ Demanda Grégo inquiet.

 _ **Non, ils sont morts depuis longtemps, bien avant notre venue sur Terre. Je dirais qu'ils sont morts depuis plus d'un an et demi.**_

 _ **Alors qui ?**_ Demanda Lexa qui avait entendu la conversation. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

 _ **Je pense au peuple du Mont Weather, c'est leur méthode.**_

 _ **Mais ils capturaient, ils ne tuaient pas.**_ Informa Grégo.

 _ **Ce peuple s'est peut-être défendu. Je ne saurais dire mais c'est le seul peuple qui utilisait des armes à feu avant notre arrivée. Et quand tu regardes le nombre de maisons et le nombre de morts, il doit manquer des villageois.**_

 _ **Tu as raison, aux dernières informations que nous détenons sur ce village, il y avait au moins une centaine de villageois et de visuel, il doit y avoir une vingtaine de morts.**_ Les mots de Lexa étaient froid. P _ **ar contre, s'ils sont morts depuis aussi longtemps que tu le dis, Clarke, pourquoi n'avons pas été mis au courant plutôt de la destruction de ce village ?**_ Le regard de Lexa se tourna vers Grégo.

 _ **Il n'y a pas de village ni de clan au alentour, les seuls natifs vivant pas loin sont les apprentis et leur maître dans la montagne noire et ils ne la quittent jamais.**_

 _ **Ce village faisait parti des nôtres et nous l'avons abandonné.**_

Lexa s'en voulait énormément, elle laissa Clarke avec Grégo et partit en dehors du camp. Clarke connaissait Lexa et elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle faisait toujours passer son peuple avant elle même et aujourd'hui, elle ne rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait veiller sur tout son peuple. Clarke laissa Lexa souffler et se calmer, de toute façon, elle se doutait que sa présence puisse aider Lexa, Clarke aida donc les guerriers à rassembler les corps. Un guerrier alla chercher Lexa pour qu'elle puisse pratiquer le rituel, elle alluma le bûcher en récitant la prière sacrée sous le regard triste de Clarke. Puis elle ordonna aux guerriers de monter le camp au bord du village.

Clarke aurait aimé que Lexa la prenne dans ses bras et lui fasse oublier ce spectacle mais quand elle vit Lexa repartir à ses occupations, Clarke décida de prendre l'air, l'odeur de brûler était trop dur à supporter seule. Clarke laissa les guerriers monter le camp et partit un peu explorer les alentours. Elle découvrit un peu plus bas une rivière entouré de forêt, c'était un magnifique paysage. Elle se posa sur un rocher pour profiter de ce moment de calme, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de penser à Lexa et à leur dispute. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, elle aimait tellement cette femme qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle mais elle ne pourrait supporter encore longtemps l'attitude distante qu'elle lui imposait. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et découvrit une petite silhouette d'un enfant qui partit en courant quand elle rencontra son regard. Clarke se releva rapidement et courut vers la direction de la silhouette mais fut stopper par Indra qui l'appela. Clarke s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

 _ **WanHeda.**_

 _ **Avez vous la personne qui vient de rentrer dans la foret ?**_ Demanda Clarke essoufflée.

 _ **Non WanHeda, vous avez vu quelqu'un ? Je vais lancer des guerriers à sa poursuite.**_ Lui dit Indra mais Clarke avait vu une petite silhouette cela devait être un enfant, elle ne pouvait lancer des guerriers à sa poursuite, l'enfant aurait encore plus peur.

 _ **Non, ne fais rien Indra. J'ai du rêver. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?**_

 _ **Heda m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Le camp est monté et le repas est prêt.**_

 _ **Bien, je te suis**_.

Clarke regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où la silhouette était partie puis suivit Indra jusqu'au camp. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Lexa entourée de ses guerriers autour d'un grand feu mais constata qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle. C'est donc triste qu'elle s'installa par terre devant sa tente, Indra remarqua le regard triste de Clarke, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux femmes mais elle comprenait que c'était grave vu la distance entre elle. Indra prépara deux assiettes et se dirigea vers WanHeda, avec le temps, elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier la compagne de sa Heda. Indra arriva devant WanHeda et lui tendit une assiette.

Clarke vit une assiette devant son nez et leva le visage pour tomber sur Indra, elle lui sourit avant de prendre l'assiette et de la remercier.

 _ **Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ?**_

 _ **Bien sur même si vous apprécierez plus la présence de vos guerriers.**_

 _ **J'apprécie beaucoup votre présence. Malgré votre ton très triste ce soir. Tout va bien ?**_ Clarke posa son regard là où était Lexa m ais cette dernière ne la calcula même pas.

 _ **Non, Indra.**_ Indra suivit le regard de WanHeda et comprenait que le soucis était avec Heda. _**J'aimerais tellement être loin d'ici, je ne comprends même pas ce que je fais là.**_

 _ **Heda avait besoin de vous.**_

 _ **Elle avait surtout besoin de me surveiller.**_ Indra fut étonner d'entendre cela, Heda aimait plus que tout Clarke et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait besoin de surveiller Clarke a part si c'était pour sa protection.

 _ **Ne croyez pas cela, WanHeda. Heda n'a confiance qu'en vous.**_

 _ **Vous vous trompez, Indra.**_

Clarke se leva d'un seul coup ce qui surpris Indra puis tendit son assiette à Indra avant de la saluer et de rentrer dans sa tente. Lexa avait regardé la scène de là où elle était, elle avait pu voir la tristesse dans l'attitude de sa compagne, elle était si triste de la voir comme cela mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lexa croisa le regard plein de reproche d' Indra mais ne fit rien, elle reprit sa conversation avec ses guerriers comme ci de rien n'était.

Clarke se mit en tenue pour dormir, elle entendit les guerriers prendre leur garde, elle savait très bien que Lexa prendrait la première garde comme cela elle évitait Clarke au possible mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Clarke, alors elle se posa sous les couvertures et prit son cahier à dessin spécialement créer pour elle par Lexa, elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher la couverture en cuir et d'y ressentir une profonde tristesse, elle tourna les pages et découvrit ses dessins de Lexa dans différents endroits, elle ne pouvait que la trouver belle mais ce soir, son cœur était si triste qu'elle n'avait envie que de revivre un peu de jours heureux, alors elle trouva une page blanche et se mit à dessiner un portrait de Lexa avec les yeux brillant de bonheur, un sourire que seule Clarke connaissait et un visage que Lexa ne faisait voir qu'à Clarke. Ce dessin était sa Lexa à elle seule, la Lexa que personne ne connaissait et que Clarke n'aurait peut-être plus jamais en face d'elle.

Lexa avait effectué la première garde, elle attendait patiemment qu' Indra prenne sa relève pour pouvoir aller dormir et surtout pouvoir observer sa compagne. Clarke ne le savait pas mais Lexa passait ses nuits entières à la regarder dormir, elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder, elle l'aimait tellement même si elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter entièrement ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse cette mission et que Clarke l'accepte pour qu'enfin tout aille mieux. Indra arriva à l'heure convenue face à Heda.

 _ **Heda, vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je prends la relève.**_

 _ **Merci Indra, fais attention.**_

 _ **Comme toujours.**_ Lui sourit Indra en se positionnant face au camp. Heda allait partir mais Indra lui attrapa le bras _ **. Heda, pardon mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec WanHeda mais elle ne va pas bien.**_

 _ **Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?**_

 _ **Parce que j'ai vu son regard quand elle vous observait, Clarke se sent triste et je sais que cela a un rapport avec vous.**_

 _ **Tu ne sais rien.**_

 _ **Non effectivement tout ce que je sais, c'est que Niylah a été enfermé avant notre départ dans les prisons de Polis et que Clarke ressemble aujourd'hui à une femme brisée Mais à part cela je ne sais rien. Après si moi, j'avais une personne qui m'aime autant que Clarke vous aime, car elle accepte vos deux personnalités, elle accepte vos silences, vos non dits et votre manque de communication, moi je ferais tout pour la garder précieusement dans ma vie.**_ Indra se repositionna en tant que guerrière. _**Bonne nuit Heda.**_

Lexa était choquée d'entendre Indra lui parlait aussi sèchement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours la bonne attitude avec Clarke mais elle ne pensait pas que tout le monde le voyait. Elle quitta Indra le cœur encore plus lourd et rejoignit sa tente. Elle avait besoin de voir Clarke et juste la regarder mais quand elle rentra dans la tente, elle tomba directement sur le regard de Clarke, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne dormait pas encore.

 _ **Tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps.**_ Dit Lexa en se dirigeant à l'autre côté du lit et tourna le dos à Clarke pour pouvoir se passer une tenue correcte pour la nuit.

 _ **Je devais te parler.**_ Lui répondit faiblement Clarke, Lexa ne voulait pas à nouveau se prendre la tête alors elle souffla un bon coup puis se retourna.

 _ **Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, Clarke, je suis très fatiguée. Et demain j'ai une grosse journée.**_

 _ **TU as une grosse journée ? Je ne suis pas prévue dans ton expédition ?**_

 _ **Non, toi tu restes ici avec Indra, je partirais au levé du soleil avec quelques guerriers. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi dormir.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas me disputer non plus, Lexa. Mais nous devons parler.**_

 _ **Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?**_ Demanda plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu Lexa.

 _ **Tu n'arriveras pas à me pardonner ?**_ Demanda faiblement Clarke.

 _ **Je ne sais pas, Clarke.**_

 _ **Je sais que j'ai été naïve de croire que Niylah ne pouvait vouloir que d'une amitié avec moi, je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus tôt.**_

 _ **Clarke, ce n'est pas aussi simple, une excuse ne peut pas tout effacer. Je tiens à toi mais dès que je te vois, je revois Niylah, j'ai besoin de temps.**_ Clarke prit sur elle pour ne pas pleurer, les mots de Lexa étaient durs à entendre. Mais elle se mit à sourire tristement ce que Lexa ne comprenait pas.

 _ **Je comprend, j'espère que tu me comprendras aussi.**_

 _ **Comprendre quoi ?**_

 _ **Je ne peux plus vivre comme cela, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu m'ignores, que tu fais comme ci je n'étais pas là. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un mais je ne peux continuer à vivre comme cela.**_

 _ **Tu veux dire quoi par là ?**_

 _ **A la fin de ce voyage, si rien ne s'est arrangé entre nous, je quitterais Polis un temps, je repartirais à Arkadia. Cela sera plus simple pour nous deux et pour faire comprendre au peuple que c'est fini entre nous.**_

 _ **Tu veux me quitter.**_

 _ **Non, jamais et tu le sais mais toi, tu ne peux me pardonner alors ce sera plus simple pour toi. Peut-être que la distance te fera comprendre que je te manque et que tu voudras encore de moi dans ta vie ou bien cela te fera comprendre que c'est fini entre nous.**_

Lexa n'en revenait pas d'entendre Clarke dire cela, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Clarke la quitterait, elle était distante mais elle avait ses raisons. Lexa avait le cœur encore plus brisé, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Clarke.

 _ **Tu dis faire cela pour moi mais tu le fais pour toi.**_

 _ **Non Lexa, j'ai toujours tout fait pour toi. TOUT.**_ Clarke se leva du lit et attrapa son veston. _**Je te laisse dormir, je vais aller prêt du feu.**_

Clarke ne laissa pas le temps à Lexa de répondre et quitta la chambre sous le regard brisé de Lexa. Cette dernière comprit que son attitude lui avait fait perdre la femme qu'elle aimait. Clarke avait toujours tout fait pour elle, pour leur couple alors que Lexa n'avait fait que rester Heda la plupart du temps et Lexa quelques heures par jour. Elle ne disait presque jamais à Clarke qu'elle l'aimait alors que Clarke lui disait tous les jours, Lexa pouvait se confier à Clarke mais c'était si rare quand Clarke se livrait à Lexa parce qu'elle savait que Lexa avait déjà à supporter alors elle ne lui disait rien et Lexa ne la forçait pas non plus.

Un couple ce n'est pas que des rapports sexuels, c'est de la communication, de la tendresse et énormément d'amour mais tout cela ne doit pas être que dans un seul sens. Et Lexa venait de le comprendre de la pire des façons.


	53. Chapitre 53

Bonsoir,

désolée du retard de publication, je suis en plein déménagement donc c'est compliqué de trouver le temps d'écrire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne soirée

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 53

Clarke avait passé la nuit près du fleuve, elle avait bien sur entendu Indra la suivre mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, elle avait besoin d'être loin de Lexa, elle avait été sincère avec Lexa si la fin de ce voyage cela n'allait pas mieux entre elles, elle retourna à Arkadia au moins pour permettre à son cœur de guérir.

Sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, le seul moment qu'elle avait trouvé pour se détendre un peu était de dessiner. La plupart de ses dessins était bien sur Lexa mais elle avait également dessiner l'inconnu qu'elle avait vu avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle n'avait cessé de se demander qui pouvait bien être cet enfant et où était ses enfants.

Clarke ne leva les yeux de ses dessins seulement quand elle sentit la présence d'Indra à ses côtés, elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet du général.

 _ **Tout va bien, Indra ?**_

 _ **C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, cela fait des heures que vous êtes là à dessiner.**_

 _ **Ce n'est rien, Indra.**_

 _ **Je sais que cela n'est pas mes affaires, mais puis-je vous parler franchement ?**_

 _ **Bien sur Indra.**_

 _ **Lexa n'a jamais aimé comme elle vous aime, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais j'ai de forts doutes que je garde pour moi, mais pardonne les lui, elle a juste du mal à montrer ses sentiments de temps en temps.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas le soucis aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Vous pouvez me parler, Clarke. Je sais que je suis avant tout le général de Heda mais je suis également votre alliée.**_

 _ **Je le sais Indra, vous avez toujours été présente pour mon peuple et moi.**_ Clarke connaissait la loyauté d'Indra envers Lexa mais elle savait qu' Indra l'appréciait énormément depuis qu'elle avait sauvé son peuple.

 _ **Qu'a bien pu faire Heda pour vous mettre dans cette état ?**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi. J'ai fait une bêtise et aujourd'hui, je perds la femme que j'aime. Tout cela est de ma faute.**_ Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Clarke sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Indra comprenait de mieux en mieux la situation, cela avait vraiment un rapport avec Niylah. Mais comment Clarke avait pu faire une bêtise avec cette Niylah alors qu'elle aimait Lexa de tout son cœur. Clarke n'aurait jamais fait quelques choses contre Heda, cela n'était pas possible. Malgré tout, même si cela était vrai, elle savait que Lexa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

 _ **Clarke, même si je doute que vous ayez fait quelque chose de mal,**_ Lexa ne pourra jamais vous en vouloir. _ **Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander pardon et elle oubliera tout. Elle vous aime à la folie, elle ne pourrait voir l'avenir sans vous.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, pourtant elle l'envisage.**_ Clarke tourna son regard et se mit à regarder les mouvements de l'eau. _**Je ne sais ce que je pourrais faire sans elle, je l'ai aimé au premier regard, j'avais peur d'aimer une femme et encore plus d'aimer une chef de guerriers. Puis pour elle, je me suis lancée, nous avons traversé tant de difficulté qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière. Si elle ne peut me pardonner, je ne sais ce que je pourrais faire.**_

Indra avait écouté ses paroles sans dire un mot car au moment où Clarke avait tourné le regard, une silhouette qu' Indra connaissait depuis longtemps été apparu. Elle n'avait rien dit à Clarke mais elle pouvait voir dans le regard de Heda que les paroles de la blonde l'avait touché.

Lexa ne pensait pas entendre Clarke se livrer ainsi, elle s'en était voulu toute la nuit de réagir comme cela mais elle avait une bonne raison de le faire, elle ne savait pas comment gérer les deux choses en même temps. Mais elle aimait Clarke à la folie et ce matin, elle se rendit compte que Clarke avait les mêmes craintes qu'elle. Mais au lieu d'aller la voir et de la prendre dans ses bras, elle fit un signe de tête à Indra pour lui indiquer le camp et elle repartit vers ses guerriers.

Indra la regarda tourner le dos et ne comprenait pas le comportement de Lexa, elle se retourna vers Clarke qui avait toujours le regard plongé dans le fleuve et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke doucement, Clarke tourna son regard. Indra fut toucher de voir le regard de WanHeda si dévaster.

 _ **Nous devons retourner au camp maintenant.**_

 _ **Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais.**_

 _ **Heda m'en voudra de ne pas revenir sans vous.**_

 _ **Indra s'il vous plaît, je ne souhaite voir personne dans cette état. Laissez moi me reprendre et je vous rejoins.**_

 _ **Bien mais si vous n'êtes pas la dans 10 minutes, je reviens vous chercher.**_

 _ **Merci Indra.**_

Indra s'inclina légèrement devant Clarke et la laissa tranquille au bord du fleuve. Mais Indra ne la laissa pas vraiment seule car depuis plusieurs heures, une autre personne regardait Clarke cacher derrière les arbres. Cet enfant était fasciné par cette femme aux cheveux blonds, elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle voyait Clarke comme un ange, elle la trouvait si belle. Cet enfant ne put s'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus près après le départ d'Indra.

Clarke entendit du bruit derrière elle, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, elle attrapa la dague qu'elle avait toujours à son ceinturon et se retourna en brandissant son arme. Mais quand elle croisa le regard apeuré de l'enfant, elle lâcha son arme et tenta de s'approcher de l'enfant mais ce dernier partit en courant. Clarke se leva rapidement et partit à la poursuite de l'enfant, Clarke vit l'enfant tombé par terre à cause d'une racine, elle accéléra la course et arriva au côté de l'enfant, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'aider. Mais quand l'enfant se retourna, elle découvrit une petite fille apeurée qui recula le plus possible de Clarke en se calant contre un arbre. Clarke pouvait voir toute la peur dans son regard et constata que son petit corps tremblait de peur.

 _ **N'aie pas peur ma petite, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je m'appelle Clarke et toi ?**_

Elle attendit un moment mais la petite ne lui répondit pas. Alors Clarke lui laissa le temps de se faire à sa présence et regarda attentivement la petite fille. Elle avait l'impression de voir Lexa, la petite avait les yeux verts si perçants qu'elle avait l'impression de s'y perdre, elle avait des cheveux bruns avec pleins de nœuds et la peau bronzée. Clarke donnerait maximum 4 ans à cette petite mais vu son attitude et son état de saleté, cela faisait bien longtemps que cette petite était seule et livrée à elle même. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, Clarke n'avait qu'une seule envie s'était de prendre la petite dans ses bras et la protéger. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentit le besoin de prendre soin de cette petite.

Clarke fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix qui criait son nom, Clarke se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait mais à peine fit elle se mouvement que la petite guerrière se mit à courir pour s'éloigner de Clarke.

 _ **Non, ne pars pas...**_ Se mit à crier Clarke.

 _ **Clarke, vous êtes où ?**_ Se mit à crier Grégo en entendant crier Clarke.

Clarke regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où la petite guerrière était partie, Clarke ne pouvait espérer qu'elle reverra cette petite. Elle attrapa son carnet à dessin et déchira un dessin qu'elle avait fait de la petite et le posa contre l'arbre. Elle voulait montrer à la petite qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.

 _ **Clarke, s'il vous plaît, montrez vous.**_ Clarke soupira, elle ne voulait pas retourner au camps mais elle savait que si Grégo ne revenait pas avec elle, Lexa risquait de s'énerver, alors elle souffla un bon coup et répondit enfin à Grégo.

 _ **J'arrive.**_

Clarke recula ses affaires et se releva pour rejoindre Grégo au bord du fleuve. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'arbre où était posé le dessin et quitta la forêt. Elle trouva Grégo au abord de la forêt et vit son regard soulager quand il la vit.

 _ **Clarke, Heda voulait vous voir avant de partir.**_

 _ **Bien, je suis là.**_

Clarke ne voulait pas voir Lexa maintenant vu que rien n'avait été réglé. Mais elle suivit quand même Grégo jusqu'au camps. A peine, fut elle rentrer dans le camp que son regard attrapa celui de Lexa.

Lexa regarda la femme de sa vie arriver au côté de Grégo, elle s'arrêta de parler à ses guerriers et partit en direction de Clarke. Elle pouvait voir le corps de Clarke se tendre, elle comprenait sa réaction mais cela la peinait de voir la distance qu'il y avait entre elles depuis leur dispute mais elle espérait de tout cœur de pouvoir trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour sauver son couple aujourd'hui. Quand elle arriva face à Clarke, elle voulut tendre la main pour caresser son doux visage mais elle s'en empêcha et prit la parole.

 _ **J'aimerais te parler avant de partir.**_

 _ **Je suis là.**_ Répondit froidement Clarke.

 _ **Bien allons sous la tente.**_

Lexa prit sur elle pour ne pas lui répondre froidement, elle tourna le dos à Clarke et partit en direction de leur tente, elle ouvrit le rideau et laissa entrer Clarke sous la tente avant de fermer le rideau derrière elle. Lexa regarda Clarke, cette dernière ne voulait pas se retourner alors Lexa prit la parole.

 _ **Je vais m'absenter toute la journée, je souhaiterais que tu restes au camp avec Indra et les guerriers.**_

Clarke n'en revenait pas que Lexa l'avait amené ici juste pour qu'elle reste au camp, elle souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner pour regarder Lexa, elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec elle alors elle lui parla tendrement.

 _ **Puis-je aller au fleuve ? Cela n'est pas très loin du camp et au moindre bruit étrange, j'irais rejoindre les guerriers.**_

 _ **Je ne peux rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, Lexa. Tu sais ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, tu connais mes intentions maintenant, je resterais ici jusqu'à notre départ. Tu n'as pas à craindre que je partes, mais j'aime l'ambiance du fleuve, le bruit de l'eau et de la foret, cela me fait du bien.**_ Lexa savait que cette solitude faisait du bien à Clarke, alors elle accepta.

 _ **Très bien, mais je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention et si tu entends le moindre bruit menaçant, tu reviens au camp.**_

 _ **Oui, je te le promets.**_

 _ **Bien, je viendrais te ramener au camp à mon retour.**_

 _ **Très bien.**_

La discussion n'avait rien en commun avec leur ancienne discussion, cette dernière restait plate et sans émotion. Clarke n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de se caler dans les bras protecteurs de Lexa mais elle savait très bien que cette dernière ne lui avait pas encore pardonné. Alors elle clôtura la conversation.

 _ **Fais attention à toi.**_

 _ **Comme toujours.**_

Clarke lui sourit tendrement avant de quitter la tente sans un regard vers Lexa, elle l'entendit juste la suivre et à peine Lexa fut sorti de la tente, elle ordonna à ses guerriers de partir immédiatement. Clarke se tourna pour regarder Lexa partir avec ses guerriers mais avant de quitter le camp, elle croisa une dernière fois son regard et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement. Malgré leur dispute, elle aimait toujours Lexa et elle sera à jamais la femme de sa vie.

Clarke avertit Indra qu'elle allait au fleuve avec l'accord de Lexa. Indra la laissa partir sans rien dire, Clarke ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'asseoir à la même place que la nuit dernière et se remit à dessiner mais cette fois, elle savait quoi dessiner, elle avait vu le visage de ce petit être et ses doigts purent guider le fusain sans oublier le moindre trait.

Le temps passa avant que Clarke ne sente une présence près d'elle, elle savait que cela n'était pas un guerrier alors pour éviter de faire peur à son invité, elle continua de dessiner tranquillement. La petite guerrière avait dans ses mains le dessin, elle avait envie de comprendre mais surtout elle avait besoin de cette femme blonde, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle lui faisait confiance enfin. Elle s'approcha de Clarke et la regarda dessiner avant de mettre délicatement le dessin qu'elle avait dans les mains sur les mains de Clarke.

Clarke sourit en voyant le dessin sur elle, elle se tourna doucement et croisa le regard de la petite guerrière.

 _ **Moi ?**_ Demanda timidement la petite guerrière à Clarke.

 _ **Oui, c'est toi.**_ Clarke attrapa d'autres dessins et les lui montra _ **. Et cela te représente beaucoup mieux.**_ La petite prit les dessins et les regarda longuement, elle ne s'était pas vu depuis très longtemps. Elle voulait voir d'autres dessins.

 _ **Encore !**_ Demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

 _ **Je n'en ai plus de toi mais j'en referais**_

 _ **Autres ?**_

 _ **Tu veux en voir d'autres ?**_ La petite acquiesça doucement, Clarke se décala un peu pour laisser de la place à côté d'elle, la petite comprit et s'assit au près d'elle. _**Avant de te montrer mes dessins, pourrais-tu me dire ton prénom ?**_ La petite ne répondit pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait Clarke. _**Comment on t'appelle ?**_ La petite comprit enfin.

 _ **Maddi !**_

 _ **Maddi, c'est un très joli prénom.**_

 _ **Clarke !**_ Maddi montra du doigt Clarke et Clarke comprit qu'elle savait comment elle s'appelait.

 _ **Oui, moi je m'appelle Clarke. Tu sais où se trouve ta famille ?**_

 _ **Plus famille.**_ Répondit Maddi les yeux remplis de larmes.

Clarke s'en voulut directement de faire pleurer la petite guerrière. Clarke prit rapidement dans ses bras la petite Maddi et la consola. Elle essaya de la réconforter lentement et Maddi se calma petit à petit.

Clarke lui laissa le temps de se calmer et une fois que la petite guerrière fut calme, Clarke installa Maddi contre son torse et posa le cahier à dessin sur les jambes de Maddi et Maddi ne put s'empêcher de caresser la couverture.

 _ **Beau !**_

 _ **Oui, il est magnifique. C'est ma femme qui a créé ce cahier pour moi.**_

 _ **Femme ?**_

 _ **Oui, ma moitié. Tu veux que je te la montre ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

Clarke ouvrit donc son cahier et fit découvrir ses dessins de Lexa à la petite Maddi qui était de plus en plus excité de découvrir cette belle femme, Clarke se mit à lui raconter son histoire avec Lexa, Maddi écouta attentivement toute l'histoire avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Clarke. Clarke la serra contre elle et lui apporta la protection qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Lexa venait d'arriver au camps mais ne vit pas Clarke, Indra l'informa qu'elle était toujours au fleuve, elle avait été la voir dans l'après midi. Lexa laissa ses guerriers et partit vers le fleuve, elle voulait voir Clarke dans une semaine tout cette histoire ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne, elle retrouvera bientôt sa compagne.

Quand elle arriva au fleuve, elle découvrit sa magnifique blonde sur un rocher près du fleuve mais en s'approchant elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle avança rapidement mais cela réveilla Maddi qui se releva effrayer en voyant derrière Clarke Lexa. Clarke se retourna et vit Lexa le regard intrigué par la présence de Maddi.

 _ **N'avance pas, Lexa.**_ Ordonna Clarke puis Clarke se retourna vers Maddi qui recula de plus en plus. _**N'aies pas peur, c'est Lexa.**_ Elle alla se lever mais Maddi se mit à courir vers la forêt. Clarke savait que cela ne servait à rien de lui courir derrière alors la laissa partir et se tourna vers Lexa.

 _ **Tu m'expliques ?**_

 _ **J'ai rencontré cette petite hier soir, je ne savais pas qui elle était et aujourd'hui, elle est venue à moi. Elle s'appelle Maddi mais elle n'a plus de famille, je suppose qu'elle devait vivre dans ce village mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup.**_

 _ **Elle avait l'air effrayé.**_ Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

 _ **Elle l'ait, j'ai eu du mal à ce qu'elle vienne vers moi.**_

 _ **J'espère que je n'ai pas tout gâcher.**_

 _ **Non, je ne pense pas.**_ Clarke se tourna vers la foret avant de regarder à nouveau Lexa. _**Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais.**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai rencontré les hommes de fer dans la montagne.**_

 _ **Les hommes de fer ?**_

 _ **Oui, ce sont des hommes qui vivent exclus de tous et qui travaillent dans la montagne. Ils ont eu la vocation. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer.**_

 _ **Je crois comprendre, un peu comme des druides.**_

 _ **C'est un peu cela. Ils ont un savoir impressionnant.**_

 _ **Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de les voir ?**_

 _ **Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer.**_ En fait c'était simple mais Lexa ne voulait rien dire pour le moment à Clarke.

 _ **Bien,**_ Clarke était peiné que Lexa ne fasse pas plus d'efforts mais elle décida de passer autre, _**t'ont-ils parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé au village.**_

 _ **Oui, apparemment, il aurait été attaqué il y a quelques mois par des natifs avec des armes de feu. Ils ne connaissaient pas leur marque.**_

 _ **Donc ce n'était pas le Mont Weather.**_

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Ils ne t'ont pas parlé de Maddi.**_

 _ **Non, mais je leur demanderais demain si tu veux.**_

 _ **Tu dois y retourner ?**_

 _ **Oui, demain sera la dernière journée et nous pourrons reprendre la route vers Polis après demain.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

Clarke ne voulait pas partir et laissait la petite Maddi derrière elle mais en même temps, elle ne voulait plus subir ce qu'il se passait avec Lexa. C'est donc sans trop de réponses, qu'elles prirent le chemin du camps dans un silence absolut.


	54. Chapitre 54

Chapitre 54

Clarke n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle n'avait de cesse de penser à Madi, elle voulait connaître son histoire et savoir comment elle avait pu vivre aussi longtemps seule dans la foret. Cette petite, malgré sa force de caractère évidente, avait besoin de protection et de tendresse. Mais Clarke savait que son départ était proche et elle avait beau penser à laisser Madi derrière elle, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, cette petite ne pouvait plus être seule. Puis elle avait touché Clarke en plein cœur avec son visage si beau et son aura si pure. Clarke ne pouvait l'expliquer mais cette petite avait réussi à prendre une place dans son cœur en même pas une journée peut-être que la ressemblance avec Lexa y jouer beaucoup mais en tout cas, elle ne pouvait imaginer partir sans elle.

Lexa avait fait la première garde de nuit et quand elle était rentrée sous la tente pour se coucher, elle avait bien remarqué que Clarke ne dormait pas malgré ses yeux fermés mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle s'était juste couché près d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre dans ses bras la femme qu'elle aimait, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti Clarke si près d'elle, elle savait que c'était elle qui mettait de la distance entre elles deux mais elle voulait a tout prix finir cette mission pour que plus rien ne les sépare, Clarke la laissa faire mais vu heureuse de ressentir la femme qu'elle aimait près d'elle. Lexa pensa toute la nuit à la petite fille que Clarke avait rencontré, elle avait l'impression de se voir elle en enfant. Elle paraissait si fragile, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait pu survivre seule depuis si longtemps, elle se promit de demander aux hommes de fer qui était cette petite Madi. Lexa se demandait aussi si Clarke arriverait à laisser la petite derrière elle mais elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Clarke s'était déjà beaucoup attachée à cette petite Madi.

Lexa profita d'avoir enfin sa femme dans ses bras pour s'endormir et oublier tous ses problèmes. Clarke en fit de même malgré qu'elle sache que rien n'était réglé entre elles deux, les bras de Lexa lui apportaient le soutien qu'elle avait tant besoin.

Clarke, quand elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment, elle n'avait pas entendu Lexa se lever mais pourtant sur son oreiller se trouvait une petite note de Lexa.

 _ **« Clarke, mon ange,**_

 _ **je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.**_

 _ **Profites de ta journée pour voir la petite Madi.**_

 _ **Je te retrouverais à mon retour.**_

 _ **Je t'aime »**_

Clarke sourit en lisant ce mot, Lexa redevenait petit à petit la femme qu 'elle aimait. Clarke pouvait reprendre confiance en un avenir pour leur couple. Malgré tout ce qui se passe Lexa l'aimait toujours certes Clarke n'avait toujours pas eu de baiser, de câlins directs mais au moins elle avait de nouveau le droit à un « je t'aime » même si ce dernier est par écrit.

Clarke se prépara rapidement avec un grand sourire, elle devait absolument rejoindre le fleuve, elle devait encore profiter de Madi avant de devoir partir. Quand elle sortit de sous la tente, elle trouva Indra près du feu qui lui sourit avant de venir vers elle et de lui tendre un panier avec des mets dedans, cela apparemment

était une demande de Lexa.

Clarke arriva rapidement au fleuve et fut heureuse de voir Madi près du fleuve en train de jouer avec des cailloux. Clarke s'approcha doucement mais Madi dut sentir sa présence car elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Clarke. Mais Madi fit une chose que Clarke ne s'attendait, elle se mit à courir vers Clarke en criant son prénom. Clarke s'accroupit pour la réceptionner dans les bras et une fois que cette dernière fut dans ses bras, elle se releva et la serrer contre elle. Clarke profita de la chaleur de Madi pour s'imprégner de son odeur de petite fille. Madi se releva du cou de Clarke et la regarda tendrement.

 _ **Tu es revenue !**_ Sourit Madi.

 _ **Oui ma puce, tu as bien dormi ?**_

 _ **Oui, mais froid.**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas de couvertures ?**_

 _ **Pas beaucoup.**_

Madi sauta des bras de Clarke et lui prit la main pour la mener près du fleuve à la place qu'elle occupait hier. Clarke se posa sur le rocher et ouvrit le panier devant Madi.

 _ **As-tu faim ? Ma compagne a demandé à ses guerriers de nous préparer un petit repas.**_

 _ **Pour moi aussi ?**_ Demanda Madi à Clarke en se montrant du doigt. Clarke lui sourit tendrement,

 _ **Oui, Lexa a pensé à toi aussi. Je sais que tu as eu peur d'elle hier, mais Lexa est une femme très gentille et généreuse, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle.**_

 _ **Gentille alors ?**_

 _ **Oui, regarde ce qu'elle a fait demander pour nous.**_ Clarke ouvrit le panier et put sentir l'odeur alléchante d'un civet de biche.

 _ **Sent bon !**_

 _ **Et oui !**_

 _ **Tu veux manger maintenant ou tu veux jouer un peu avant ?**_

 _ **Jouer après manger !**_

Clarke regarda Madi repartir en courant dans le fleuve pour jouer avec l'eau et très vite Clarke l'y rejoignit, Elles passèrent la journée à rire, à jouer et à raconter des histoires. Clarke aimait passer des moments aussi tendres avec Madi, cette petite fille était une source de bonheur dans ses journées si tristes. Clarke se posa sur le rocher pour regarder la petite Madi jouer dans le fleuve avec des cailloux à la tombée du jour, ce moment était magique pour les yeux de Clarke jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier mais elle savait que bientôt elle devrait la laisser ici.

Clarke sentit Lexa sans avoir besoin de se retourner, elle pouvait la sentir si près d'elle mais elle vit également Madi se figer, Clarke lui sourit pour la rassurer, Madi retourna donc à ses jeux d'eaux sans se soucier de Lexa qui était maintenant à côté de Clarke.

 _ **Puis-je m'asseoir ?**_ Demanda Lexa doucement, Clarke la regarda tendrement mais elle comprit une chose dans son regard ce qui lui fit de la peine.

 _ **Bien sur.**_ Lui répondit Clarke avant de remettre son regard sur Madi. _**Le départ est pour bientôt ?**_ Le cœur lourd de Clarke lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **Demain matin.**_ Lui répondit Lexa en prenant la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

 _ **As-tu faire tout ce que tu voulais ?**_

 _ **Oui.**_

 _ **Je ne serais toujours pas ce que tu es allé faire là bas ?**_ Demanda Clarke en regardant Lexa dans les yeux. Lexa lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

 _ **Tu le seras bientôt, quand nous serons de retour à Polis, je te dirais tout.**_

 _ **Pourquoi attendre notre retour ?**_ Clarke était de plus en plus inquiète, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait attendre.

 _ **Clarke, fais moi confiance.**_ Lexa se positionna accroupi face à Clarke. _**Clarke, malgré tout ce qui se passe entre nous, sache que je t'aime et que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te blesser mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps.**_ Clarke était touchée par ses propos alors elle prit sur elle pour ne pas poser plus de questions à Lexa et décida de changer de sujets.

 _ **As-tu apprendre quelques choses sur Madi ?**_

 _ **Oui, le village a brûlé, il y a des mois. Les hommes de fer n'ont rien vu avant plusieurs semaines et quand ils sont descendu au village, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.**_

 _ **Mais Madi ?**_

 _ **Ils l'ont découvert dans une grotte en fouillant les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de survivants.**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas sauvé ?**_

 _ **Parce qu'elle ne les approchait pas, dès qu'ils voulaient venir à elle, elle les fuyait. Alors ils descendent tous les jours pour lui donner de la nourriture.**_

 _ **Ils ne savent pas si elle a de la famille ailleurs ?**_

 _ **Non, les villages étaient une grande famille peu venait de l'extérieur.**_

 _ **Tu veux dire...**_ Clarke ne pouvait finir sa phrase.

 _ **Oui, elle est orpheline.**_

 _ **Lexa...**_ Clarke souffla un bon coup, ce qu'elle allait dire à Lexa pouvait détruire leur avenir mais la journée qu'elle venait de passer avec Madi l'avait convaincu dans sa décision. Malgré tout ce qui se passait avec Lexa, elle savait que Lexa ne pourrait lui pardonner entièrement. Alors Clarke bloqua son regard sur Madi et voulut parler mais Lexa lui coupa la parole.

 _ **Tu ne veux pas la quitter demain, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Clarke regarda Lexa interrogative, comment Lexa pouvait le savoir ?

 _ **Comment ?**_

 _ **Je te connais par cœur, Clarke et je sais que ton cœur aime déjà cette petite alors si pour te voir heureuse cette petite doit venir avec nous demain, cela me va très bien.**_ Clarke ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, Lexa venait de lui dire d'emmener Madi avec elles.

 _ **Attends, tu me dis que tu veux que Madi vienne avec nous à Polis ?**_

 _ **Clarke, tu aimes cette petite, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Oui, Lexa, je ne pourrais l'expliquer mais ….**_

 _ **Je ne te le demandes pas. Mais sois honnête avec moi, n'as-tu pensé à la prendre avec toi et à partir loin de moi ?**_ Clarke était choquée, Lexa la connaissait par cœur.

 _ **J'y ai pensé à plusieurs reprises, vu notre dernière dispute, je m'étais dit que je pourrais partir quelques temps à Arkadia avec Madi le temps que tu puisses me pardonner.**_ Lexa se releva un peu énerver.

 _ **Il en est hors de question.**_ Parla un peu trop fort Lexa. _**Tu reviens avec moi à Polis et la petite Madi nous accompagne.**_

 _ **Lexa, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses à cause de moi.**_

 _ **Clarke, malgré tout ce qui se passe entre nous, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à te pardonner mais tu es ma vie et si tu aimes cette petite alors elle sera des nôtres.**_ Clarke était touchée par les mots de Lexa. _**Je vais avertir les guerriers de la présence de Madi dans notre camp et je vais lui faire installer un lit dans notre tente.**_

Lexa s'approcha doucement de Clarke et posa tendrement et doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Clarke. Clarke les sentit à peine mais l'effleurement de ses lèvres lui redonnèrent un espoir encore plus profond.

 _ **Je te laisse l'en informer.**_

Lexa sourit à Clarke avant de quitter le fleuve, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi après avoir rendu visite aux hommes de fer. Quand ils lui avaient donné l'objet de son désir, cela lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses et surtout cela lui avait ouvert les yeux et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre la femme qu'elle aimait et elle savait qu'elle perdrait encore plus Clarke si elle lui demandait de partir sans Madi.

Quand elle arriva au camp, elle demanda à Grégo de partir au fleuve pour rejoindre Clarke et Madi et elle informa ses guerriers de la venue de la petite Madi au camp. Tout le monde avait bien vu que Clarke s'était attachée à cette petite sauvage donc cela ne fut pas une grande surprise de voir Lexa l'acceptait dans le camp. Tous les guerriers se mirent au travail pour préparer un bon repas pour leur invité et également lui installèrent un bon lit dans la tente de Heda.

De son côté, Clarke ne savait pas comment faire pour l'annoncer à Madi mais quand elle vit Madi se figer, elle se retourna pour voir Grégo venir vers elles. Clarke se leva et tendit sa main à Madi pour qu'elle vienne vers elle. Madi avait peur de l'inconnu mais elle faisait confiance à Clarke alors elle s'approcha de Clarke et attrapât sa main. Clarke serra fort la main de Madi avant de s'accroupir devant Madi. Grégo s'avança doucement et se tenait au côté de Clarke.

 _ **Tu vois ce guerrier ?**_ Madi acquiesça timidement. _**C'est mon garde du corps et c'est un grand ami à moi.**_

 _ **Gentil ?**_

 _ **Très.**_ Clarke regarda Grégo et lui fit signe de se baisser.

 _ **Bonjour Petite Princesse !**_ Grégo tendit sa main à Madi qui regarda directement Clarke comme pour avoir sa permission, Clarke lui fit un signe de tête et Madi serra doucement la main de Grégo.

 _ **Bonjour Gentil.**_

 _ **Madi, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec Lexa et moi à Polis.**_

 _ **Partir ?**_

 _ **Oui ma puce, je dois partir demain avec Lexa et ses guerriers mais je ne veux pas partir sans toi. J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec Lexa et moi à Polis.**_

 _ **Pour toujours ?**_

 _ **Si tu veux bien, oui !**_

Clarke vit un sourire sur le visage de Madi et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Clarke. Madi avait de suite aimé Clarke, elle s'était sentie en sécurité et aimé, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela et elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir seule et abandonner.

 _ **Je dois prendre cela pour un « oui » ?**_

 _ **Oui !**_ Cria Madi pleine de joie. Clarke se releva avec Madi dans les bras.

 _ **La nuit va bientôt tomber, Madi, voudrais-tu récupérer des affaires ? Car demain matin, nous n'aurons pas le temps de revenir ici.**_

 _ **Oui.**_

Madi sauta des bras de Clarke et lui prit la main pour la guider vers la foret. Clarke ne comprenait pas où Madi l'emmener mais elle et Grégo la suivirent jusque dans une petite grotte. Madi passa devant vite suivit par Clarke qui découvrit une toute petite grotte de quelques mètres carré, dans le fond se trouvait un lit de fortune avec des branches d'arbres et des feuilles et une fine couverture se trouvée dessus. Clarke eut mal en cœur en imaginant Madi dormir ici. Elle regarda autour du lit et découvrit un petit feu qui devait s''éteindre très vite et qui ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud. Clarke ne pouvait imaginer Madi ici, elle voulait absolument la sortir d'ici alors elle regarda où elle était et la trouva devant un petit coffre qu'elle remplit en cachette. Elle essaya de le porter mais elle n'y arrivait pas alors Clarke s'avança vers elle.

 _ **Tu veux bien qu'on t'aide avec Grégo ?**_

Madi acquiesça alors Grégo s'approcha d'elle et attrapa le coffre d'une main pour le caler contre lui. Madi le regarda faire avant de se diriger vers son lit et de prendre une poupée en tissus dans ses bras. Elle regarda dans la grotte comme pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Madi tendit la poupée à Grégo, ce dernier la prit maladroitement, c'était pour lui une première. Madi en profita d'avoir les mains vides pour se frotter les yeux de fatigue. Clarke s'en rendit compte immédiatement et s'approcha de Madi.

 _ **Tu es fatiguée ma puce ?**_ Madi acquis faiblement. _**Tu veux que je te portes pour aller au camp ?**_ La petite acquiesça doucement. _**Bien, ma puce.**_

Madi leva les bras et Clarke l'attrapa puis la cala doucement contre elle. Madi se blottit contre le corps de Clarke. Clarke montra la sortie à Grégo qui comprit le message et sortit de la grotte, Clarke regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où avait dormi la petite fille si longtemps avant de sortir de la grotte à son tour. Madi releva la tête quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau dans la foret. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Grégo qui lui sourit tendrement mais il vit rapidement que Madi faisait une grimace.

 _ **BIEN TENIR POUPEE, GENTIL !**_ Grégo regarda ce qu'il faisait de mal mais ne comprit pas. Clarke se retourna et comprit en voyant Grégo tenir la poupée à l'envers.

 _ **Tu dois la tenir droite, Grégo.**_ Grégo fit ce que lui demanda Clarke et cela calma de suite Madi.

 _ **Bien, Gentil !**_ Grégo sourit au surnom que lui donna Madi avant de lui sourire.

 _ **Pouvons nous rentrer maintenant, petite princesse ?**_ Demanda Grégo à Madi. Cette dernière acquiesça avant de se caler de nouveau dans les bras de Clarke.

Le chemin de retour se fit dans le silence, la petite Madi s'était endormie dans les bras de Clarke au bout de quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au camp, dès que les guerriers les virent, le silence se fit complet. Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et découvrit le petit corps endormi dans ses bras.

 _ **Son lit est près dans notre tente, tu veux la coucher ou tu souhaites que je la prenne ?**_ Demanda Lexa tendrement.

 _ **Tout va bien.**_ Lexa fut déçu de la réponse, elle aurait aimé aidé Clarke mais Clarke s'en rendit compte et essaya de rattraper la chose. _**Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes.**_ Lexa lui sourit chaleureusement avant de la guider vers leur tente.

Lexa ouvrit la tente pour laisser passer Clarke et Madi. Clarke vit à côté de leur lit, un petit lit de fortune mais beaucoup plus confortable que l'ancien lit de Madi, Clarke regarda Lexa décaler les couvertures du lit pour que Clarke puisse coucher la petite. Clarke s'approcha donc de lit et posa délicatement la petite dans le lit avant de rabattre les couvertures sur elle. Elle borda tendrement Madi avant de se relever et de se poser au côté de Lexa qui s'était assise sur leur lit.

 _ **Elle dort si paisiblement !**_ S'exprima Lexa tout doucement.

 _ **Nous avons beaucoup joué aujourd'hui puis il y a eu beaucoup d'émotion. Laissons la dormir paisiblement.**_

Clarke se leva doucement du lit, elle voulut prendre la main de Clarke mais elle n'osa pas alors elle s'avança en dehors de la tente vite suivit de Lexa. Et elles rejoignirent les hommes près du feu, mais contrairement aux derniers repas, Lexa se posa au coté de Clarke et commença à manger dans un silence apaisant.

Lexa était tranquillement installé près du feu seule, Clarke venant de se lever pour aller poser leurs assiettes dans la bassine, quand elle entendit des cris dans leur tente. Sans plus attendre, elle entra dans la tente ses deux épées en main avant de voir la petite Madi effrayé sur son lit en train de pleurer. Elle jeta ses épées au sol et se précipita vers la petite qui n'hésita pas à se jeter dans ses bras n pleurs.

 _ **Tout va bien, Madi, nous sommes là.**_

 _ **J'ai eu peur.**_

 _ **Parce que tu étais seule ?**_ La petite acquiesça en pleurant. _**Nous étions juste dehors**_ , Lexa éloigna doucement Madi de ses bras et lui prit le visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle la regarde, _ **tu ne risques plus rien. Je te protégerais toujours.**_

 _ **Toi ?**_ Demanda timidement Madi.

 _ **Oui, ma puce. Je te protégerais de ma vie, tu fais partie de ma vie autant que Clarke alors tu n'as rien à craindre.**_

Lexa s'assit sur le lit de Madi et la prit dans ses bras puis se mit à la border doucement en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

Clarke était rentrée dans la tente peu de temps après Lexa et elle avait tout entendu, c'était sa famille maintenant mais elle comprit une chose en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle devait absolument mettre au clair ce qu'il se passait avec Niylah. Il fallait que tout soit réglé pour pouvoir peut-être avoir enfin le pardon total de Lexa et espérait enfin un avenir à trois.

Clarke laissa seule Madi et Lexa et partit rejoindre les guerriers près du feu, la tête pleine de magnifiques images de bonheur prochain, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.


	55. Chapitre 55

Chapitre 55

La route qui mena à Polis se passa sans encombre, Madi avait passé son temps à alterner entre Clarke et Lexa même si elle aimait être calé dans les bras aimant de Clarke. Tous les guerriers avaient accepté la présence de la petite Madi et ils adoraient la voir courir le soir autour du feu. Mais c'est vers Grégo que la petite se dirigeait pour jouer avec lui et avec l'accord de Heda, Grégo profitait de la petite Princesse comme il l'aimait l'appeler.

Indra avait pu voir sa Heda changer en présence de Madi, et depuis le temps qu'elle l'accompagnait, elle n'avait jamais vu sa Heda aussi heureuse et c'est à Clarke qu'elle le devait. Clarke avait réussit à apporter amour, sécurité et avenir à sa Heda et aucune Heda n'avait pu espérer cela. Indra avait connu deux Heda avant Lexa et aucune n'avait voulu connaître l'amour de peur de le perdre mais Lexa, elle, avait trouvé sa force en son amour pour Clarke et cette dernière lui donnait la force de se battre et de continuer à gouverner son peuple. Elle savait que le couple avait des problèmes aujourd'hui, cela se ressentait encore sur le chemin de retour mais Indra connaissait l'amour de Lexa pour Clarke et après beaucoup de réflexion, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait fallu faire la route vers la montagne pour rencontrer les hommes de fer. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Lexa, elle attendrait d'avoir la confirmation mais elle était heureuse pour sa Commandante et sa compagne, bientôt tout cela sera derrière elles.

Clarke venait de passer les portes de la ville de Polis avec Madi endormit contre elle, le peuple se mit à crier en les voyant de retour et ils firent comme une allée vers la place de la tour pour laisser passer le convoi de Lexa. Tout le monde saluait Clarke et Lexa, Clarke avait peur que cela réveille Madi mais elle avait un sommeil plus que profond. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place, Lexa fut la première à descendre de son cheval vite suivit de Grégo qui vient au côté de Clarke.

 _ **Donnez moi la petite princesse, WanHeda !**_

Clarke attrapa délicatement les jambes de Madi pour la faire glisser dans les bras de Grégo, la petite ne se réveilla toujours pas et se cala d'avantage dans les bras de Grégo. Clarke en profita pour descendre de cheval mais à peine eut-elle le pied par terre qu'une tornade lui sauta dessus. Clarke réceptionna Octavia dans ses bras et la serra fort dans ses bras avant de l'écarter pour la regarder.

 _ **Comment vas-tu ?**_ Demanda Clarke à Octavia.

 _ **Très bien et toi ? Cela s'est arrangée avec Lexa ?**_ Clarke regarda derrière Octavia et découvrit Lexa qui arrivait vers elles.

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Cela va s'arranger.**_

 _ **Si cela ne s'est pas arrangé en plus de deux semaines, tu crois que cela peut encore y arriver ?**_ Demanda ironiquement Clarke à Octavia avant de lui faire un signe de se taire. Lexa venait de se poser au près d'Octavia.

 _ **Heya Octavia.**_ Octavia se tourna et s'inclina devant Heda.

 _ **Heya Heda. J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé ?**_

 _ **Il s'est bien passé.**_

Lexa était très mal à l'aise devant Octavia, elle savait que cette dernière était au courant pour la dispute avec Clarke alors Lexa préférait reprendre son masque de Heda pour ne pas perdre la face. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Clarke.

 _ **Il serait préférable de monter Madi dans notre chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Et après je dois voir Titus.**_

Lexa voulait impérativement voir Titus pour lui parler de son souhait le plus précieux, elle ne voulait plus remettre cela à plus tard. Alors même si elle devait reparaître froide, elle s'en moquait.

 _ **Qui est Madi ?**_ Demanda Octavia curieuse, Clarke sourit en tournant son regard vers Grégo qui portait Madi dans ses bras, Octavia suivit son regard mais ne comprenait pas qui était cette petite fille.

 _ **C'est une enfant que nous avons trouvé dans un village abandonné,**_ Clarke regarda Lexa qui commençait à s'impatienter. _**Je t'expliquerais plus tard, nous devons monter.**_

Lexa salua une dernière fois Octavia et monta les marches qui la menait à la tour, Clarke la suivit avec Grégo puis ils montèrent tous dans l'ascenseur qui les menèrent à leur chambre. Lexa posa ses affaires dans la chambre puis se tourna vers Clarke.

 _ **Je vais voir Titus, je serais de retour dans une heure, je pense.**_

 _ **Bien, je vais installer Madi.**_ Clarke ne comprenait pas l'attitude distante de Lexa, le retour à Polis n'était vraiment pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Clarke se rendit compte que Lexa ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Niylah. Alors elle prit sur elle pour faire bonne figure devant Lexa.

 _ **Fais au mieux.**_

Lexa sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant Clarke avec Grégo. Clarke avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais elle devait se contenir.

 _ **Grégo , pose Madi sur le lit, le temps que je trouve une autre solution.**_

 _ **Bien WanHeda.**_ Grégo pouvait voir la tristesse de Clarke suite à l'attitude de Lexa.

Grégo se dirigea vers le lit et posa délicatement Madi dessus puis il laissa la place à Clarke. Clarke regarda Madi se blottir contre son oreiller, elle était si belle endormit. Clarke attrapa une couverture et recouvrit Madi avec avant de la border. Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder Madi, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, vu l'attitude de Lexa, elle savait que c'était fini entre elles alors elle allait devoir prendre une décision. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Grégo revint devant elle.

 _ **WanHeda, un guerrier de la nation des Glaces veut vous voir.**_ Clarke avait complètement oublié sa demande au Roi Roan, elle quitta donc Madi et se dirigea vers le guerrier.

 _ **Heya WanHeda.**_ S'inclina le guerrier devant Clarke.

 _ **Bonjour à vous. Vous avez des nouvelles pour moi ?**_

 _ **Oui, Roi Roan a confirmé vos doutes. Il m'a dit de vous avertir pour le moment, il est avec Heda.**_

 _ **Donc mes craintes sont confirmées ?**_

 _ **Oui, WanHeda.**_

 _ **Bien, je vous remercie de votre venu. Vous pouvez disposer.**_

Le guerrier s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant Clarke et quitta la chambre. Clarke se rendit compte que Lexa avait raison depuis le début, Clarke devait régler la situation avant que cela dégénère encore plus. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser Madi seule alors elle se tourna vers Grégo.

 _ **Grégo, peux-tu rester avec Madi ?**_

 _ **Bien sur WanHeda mais vous devez aller où ?**_

 _ **Je dois aller voir Niylah dans les cachots.**_

 _ **Vous êtes sur que cela est une bonne idée ?**_

 _ **Oui, Grégo.**_

 _ **Bien, je resterais avec Madi le temps que vous êtes absente.**_

 _ **Merci Grégo.**_

Clarke se dirigea vers le lit pour embrasser le front de Madi avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et descendit vers les cachots, elle devait mettre un terme aux mensonges de Niylah.

Clarke croisa plusieurs gardes dans les sous sols de la tour et quand elle arriva devant les portes de la salle des cachots, deux sentinelles montaient la garde. Ils voulurent l'empêcher de passer mais quand ils reconnurent Clarke, les sentinelles s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer sans poser de questions.

Clarke regarda dans les premières cellules mais ne trouva pas Niylah, c'est seulement quand elle arriva à la dernière cellule, la plus sombre et la plus glaciale qu'elle vit Niylah blottit au fond du cachot contre les murs. Elle pouvait se rendre compte de la jalousie de Lexa rien qu'au condition d'emprisonnement qu'elle avait imposé à Niylah. Niylah n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Clarke devant sa prison alors Clarke prit la parole.

 _ **Bonjour Niylah !**_

Niylah releva son visage et put découvrir Clarke devant les grilles du cachot. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, ce qui énerva Clarke au plus profond d'elle.

 _ **Bonjour ma belle, tu es enfin de retour ?**_ Niylah s'approcha au plus près des grilles et posa ses mains sur les barreaux de son cachot. Clarke pouvait voir le sourire satisfait de Niylah et elle se rendit enfin compte de la froideur de cette femme qu'elle connaissait si peu en fait.

 _ **Je ne suis pas ta belle, Niylah. Alors arrête de suite.**_

 _ **Pourtant tu es de retour vers moi. Si ce n'est pas pour être à moi, c'est pour quoi ?**_

 _ **Je suis là pour te demander de partir et de quitter Polis.**_

 _ **Et partir où ? Je te rappelle qu'à cause de toi, ma maison a été brûlé par la nation des glaces. Je n'ai plus rien.**_

 _ **Le mensonge a assez duré, tu ne crois pas Niylah.**_ Niylah se décomposa un moment mais reprit vite le dessus.

 _ **Comment ça ?**_

 _ **Je sais que ta maison n'a pas brûlé.**_

 _ **Comment ?**_

 _ **Comment je le sais ?**_ Niylah se décomposa. _**J'ai demandé à un ami d'aller vérifier pour moi et je viens d'avoir la confirmation de mes doutes. Pourquoi, Niylah ?**_

 _ **Tu me poses vraiment la question ?**_ Niylah adopta une attitude qui refroidit Clarke, elle devint hautaine et froide.

 _ **Je ne comprends pas, Niylah.**_

 _ **Tu m'as quitté pour elle, non ?**_ Clarke fut surprise devant la haine de Niylah.

 _ **Tu parles de Lexa ?**_ Niylah se mit à rigoler. _**Tu savais pour nous deux ?**_

 _ **Tous les clans le savent.**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi, Niylah ?**_

 _ **Tu l'as préféré à moi. TU m'as lâchement abandonné pour aller la retrouver.**_

 _ **Mais il n'y a jamais eu à faire un choix. Niylah, depuis que je connais Lexa, je l'aime.**_

 _ **Et moi dans tout cela ?**_

 _ **Tu as été présente dans ma vie pendant mes trois mois de cavales et je ne pourrais nier que**_ _**tu as été une source de joie et de réconfort mais il n'y a jamais eu plus entre nous.**_

 _ **C'est parce qu'elle a du pouvoir ?**_

Ce que Clarke ne savait pas, c'est que Lexa venait de descendre au cachot avec Roan après avoir appris par Grégo où se trouvait Clarke. Mais Lexa ne voulait pas montrer sa présence pour le moment, elle savait que Clarke avait besoin de régler son histoire avec Niylah. Alors avec Roan, elle attendit que Clarke réponde à la question de Niylah.

 _ **Si tu penses cela, c'est mal me connaître Niylah. Elle serait simple native ou même guerrière, je serais beaucoup plus heureuse car je l'aurais pour moi beaucoup plus de temps. Son statut est une barrière pour beaucoup de choses entre nous. Mais je l'aime, elle et son statut de Heda est son destin.**_

 _ **Tu l'aimes ?**_ Rigola haineuse Niylah.

 _ **Plus que ma vie, Niylah.**_

 _ **Elle n'est pourtant pas là avec toi. Elle n'aurait donc pas apprécié notre baiser ?**_

 _ **Comment aurait-elle pu l'apprécier ?**_

 _ **Donc elle n'a pas confiance en toi, c'est beau l'amour.**_

 _ **Tu as raison, elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Mais Lexa est ma vie et même si je l'ai perdu à cause du baiser que tu m'as donné, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.**_ La voix de Clarke se mit à trembler. _**Un jour, tu ressentiras ce que je ressens pour Lexa et tu comprendras. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse, elle m'a ensorcelé avec ses yeux verts si beau et si intense et sa force de caractère. Puis j'ai appris à la découvrir et là, c'est devenu évident, Lexa était devenue tout pour moi.**_

 _ **Mais elle t'a abandonné au Mont Weather.**_

 _ **Oui, elle a choisit son peuple. Mais je n'ai pu l'oublier même dans tes bras. Lexa a toujours été dans ma tête et elle sera la seule pour toujours. J'ai tout accepter pour elle et j'ai même quitté mon peuple pour elle.**_

 _ **Et aujourd'hui, elle te tourne le dos. Comme quoi elle ne t'a jamais aimé comme tu l'aimes.**_

 _ **Peut-être mais même si je la perds aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. Je partirais quelques temps à Arkadia mais je reviendrais ici pour au moins la voir et l'écouter.**_

 _ **De loin ?**_

 _ **Oui, même si je ne pourrais que l'observer cela me suffira entièrement.**_

 _ **Et si elle refait sa vie ?**_ Lexa n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Niylah supposer une future rupture mais Roan l'empêcha d'intervenir.

 _ **Alors je serais heureuse pour elle.**_

 _ **Tu le supporterais ?**_

 _ **Non certainement pas. Mais je pourrais la voir de nouveau sourire, chose qu'elle ne fait plus depuis que tu m'as embrassé, je pourrais la voir rire. Cela me fera certainement du mal et peut-être que je ne pourrais plus remettre les pieds à Polis mais au moins je serais qu'elle est heureuse.**_

 _ **Et cela te convient ?**_

 _ **Niylah, je ne pourrais expliquer mon amour pour Lexa mais quand tu aimeras autant que je l'aime, tu comprendras que mon jour se lève avec elle et qu'il se couche dans ses bras. Ce sont ses regards, ses sourires et son amour qui me guident tout les jours.**_

 _ **Mais tu n'as pas d'avenir avec elle.**_

 _ **C'est vrai, je n'aurais jamais une belle robe blanche, je n'aurais jamais de maison à nous et je n'aurais certainement jamais d'enfant avec elle mais j'aurais son amour.**_ Clarke s'approcha de Niylah. _**Un jour, tu arriveras à oublier tout cela, et ce jour là, je serais heureuse d'être ton amie. Mais pour le moment, je te demande de quitter Polis et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux.**_

 _ **Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tranquille.**_ Niylah redevint froide et haineuse. **TU ES A MOI.**

Niylah essaya d'attraper la gorge de Clarke mais celle ci fut projeter en arrière par Lexa qui venait d'arriver au côté de sa compagne.

 _ **Voila l'arrivée de Heda, j'ai peur.**_ Cria ironiquement Niylah.

 _ **Cela suffit !**_ Ordonna Lexa. _**Vous avez assez parlé alors maintenant c'est à moi. Vous êtes banni de Polis, vous n'avez plus le droit de venir sur ce territoire et vous n'avez plus le droit de poser votre regard sur ma femme, est-ce bien clair ?**_ Le ton de Lexa était tranchant, Niylah se mit à reculer dans sa cellule. Clarke pouvait voir le regard fiévreux de Lexa et cela lui fit également peur.

 _ **Je vais vous laisser.**_

Clarke ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer dans cette cellule, l'attitude de Lexa lui faisait que confirmer ses peurs d'une rupture, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé un seul instant. Alors Clarke quitta les cachots pour monter se réfugier dans son ancienne chambre.

Lexa entendit juste les pas de Clarke derrière elle avant de comprendre qu'elle était partie. Elle tourna son regard vers Niylah qui lui souriait haineusement.

 _ **Tu vas la perdre !**_ Rigola Niylah.

 _ **Non, c'est ce que tu ne peux comprendre. Clarke est ma vie et dans quelques heures, plus personne ne pourra nous séparer.**_

 _ **Parce que tu crois qu'elle pourra te pardonner ton attitude ?**_

 _ **Clarke a confiance en moi et elle me connaît parfaitement.**_

 _ **Mais toi, tu n'as pas confiance en elle.**_

 _ **Oh si j'ai plus confiance en Clarke qu'en personne d'autre.**_

 _ **Mais...**_ Lexa ne voulait plus l'entendre.

 _ **CELA SUFFIT. VOUS ETES BANNI A VIE DE POLIS ET DE MES CLANS, A PARTIR DE DEMAIN TOUT MON PEUPLE SERA POUR VOTRE BANNISSEMENT ET A LA MOINDRE TENTATIVE POUR PASSER SUR MON TERRITOIRE VOUS SEREZ EXECUTEZ.**_ Le ton de Lexa ne laissa pas Niylah répondre quoi que ce soit. _**Roan**_ , appela Lexa et le Roi Roan apparut au porte du cachot, _**peux-tu escorter Niylah à sa maison avec une vingtaine de guerrier.**_

 _ **Bien sur, Heda.**_

 _ **Bien libère la et je ne veux plus la voir.**_

Lexa tourna le dos à Niylah et quitta la salle des cachots pour remonter dans sa chambre et enfin pouvoir libérer son cœur de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire depuis plus de deux semaines.


	56. Chapitre 56

Chapitre 56

Lexa venait de laisser Roan s'occuper de Niylah, elle voulait absolument voir Clarke et enfin libérer son cœur. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle quelque chose d'important pour leur couple et enfin aujourd'hui, tout cela sera fini. Elle fut soulager quand enfin elle arriva dans leur chambre mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand elle découvrit Grégo dans la chambre.

 _ **Où est Clarke ?**_ Demanda Lexa un peu froidement. Grégo ne comprenait pas, il lui avait déjà dit où elle était.

 _ **Au cachot.**_ Répondit-il sans trop comprendre.

 _ **J'en viens du cachot, elle est remontée, il y a quelques minutes.**_ Lança froidement Lexa de plus en plus stressée de ne pas savoir où était Clarke.

 _ **Je ne l'ai pas vu, Heda. Elle n'est pas repassée par ici.**_

 _ **Elle a pu aller où ?**_ S'énerva Lexa.

 _ **Je ne sais pas, Heda.**_

Lexa tourna les talons et quitta sa chambre plus qu'énerver. Rien n'aller comme elle voulait, elle pouvait enfin oublier ses deux semaines de tensions et de distances avec sa compagne mais Clarke n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de l'aider.

Lexa allait se diriger vers l'ascenseur quand elle croisa Indra sortir de la salle du trône. Indra s'inclina devant Heda.

 _ **Je vous ai posé des documents sur votre table de travail, Heda.**_

 _ **Je m'en occuperais plus tard, je dois trouver Clarke.**_

 _ **Elle est rentrée dans son ancienne chambre, il y a quelques minutes.**_

 _ **Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt.**_

Lexa ne prêta plus attention à Indra et se dirigea vers la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Clarke. Elle hésita un instant devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. Elle découvrit sa douce compagne sur le sofa en train de se parler à elle même et de ce que comprenait Lexa, elle parlait d'emménager cette chambre pour elle et Madi et elle parlait de son prochain départ pour Arkadia. Lexa ne pouvait continuer d'entendre cela, elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle que Clarke pensait à quitter Polis alors elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir et lui cacher la véritable raison de son escapade à la Montagne.

 _ **Je t'ai aimé la première fois que tu es rentrée dans ma tente, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle.**_ Clarke leva son visage, et tourna la tête pour découvrir Lexa s'approcher d'elle. _**Tes yeux bleus, ton sourire angélique et tes cheveux dorés m'ont ensorcelé. La première fois que je t'ai embrassé, tu m'as brisé le cœur en me repoussant mais je t'ai aimé encore plus, j'aimais la loyauté que tu avais pour ton amour qui venait de mourir et je ne pouvais oublier la tendresse que tu avais mis dans notre baiser. J'ai cru te perdre plusieurs fois en un an et pourtant je ne peux regretter la vie que tu m'apportes.**_ Lexa s'avança vers Clarke et s'agenouilla devant elle. _**Avec toi, j'ai appris à vivre et plus survivre, j'ai appris que l'amour est la plus belle de force et la plus puissante qui puisse exister. Je t'aime Clarke comme j'ai jamais aimé. La voir t'embrassait m'a brisé le cœur même si je t'ai vu essayer de la repousser, cela m'a fait vivre la pire de mes peurs.**_ Clarke ne voulait pas interrompre Lexa, c'était si rare de l'entendre parler avec autant de sentiments, elle avait les larmes aux yeux devant autant d'amour. _**J'ai toujours peur que tu partes avec quelqu'un d'autre, que tu comprennes que je ne peux t'offrir que ça.**_ Elle fit un signe pour montrer la pièce. _**Mais en parlant avec une personne que tu aimes comme un frère, j'ai compris que tu ne partirais jamais et que je ne pourrais être rassurée maintenant que par un geste encore**_ _**plus fort que rien n'y personne ne pourra briser. Alors Clarke, mon ange,**_ Lexa prit la main gauche de Clarke et sortit de sa poche quelque chose que Clarke ne vit pas, _ **tu es l'amour de ma vie et je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi, tu es devenue ma famille. Je te promets de toujours te protéger, de t'aimer et de de t'être fidèle pour la vie. Alors Clarke Griffin, voulez vous vivre une vie heureuse avec moi pour toujours ? Voulez vous devenir mienne devant mon peuple et le tien ?**_ Lexa ouvrit sa main et présenta une bague en or blanc avec un rubis rouge qu'elle mit devant le doigt de Clarke qui pleura à chaude larmes. Clarke regarda Lexa et l'embrassa de tout son amour au point de renverser Lexa sur le sol mais Lexa n'arrêta pas pour autant son baiser. Lexa retourna Clarke sur le dos et s'installa sur le flanc pour la regarder. _**Alors mon ange ?**_

Clarke ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, la femme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait cru perdre à plusieurs reprises ses deux dernières semaines venait de lui demander sa main, Lexa n'avait jamais voulu mettre un terme à leur histoire bien au contraire, Lexa avait pour projes de renforcer leur amour. Mais Clarke se rendit compte que le voyage avait un autre but que celui de visiter un clan.

 _ **C'était pour cela le voyage ?**_

Lexa nota que Clarke n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais elle connaissait Clarke et elle savait que sa jolie petite tête blonde devait bouillonner de questions, alors elle prit sur elle et sourit avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de sa douce.

 _ **Les hommes de fer ont de grands savoir.**_ Lexa en profita pour glisser la bague au doigt de Clarke, cette dernière releva sa main pour admirer ce magnifique bijou. _**Depuis des centaines d'années, des hommes sont appelé par la montagne pour aller travailler les anciens savoir et richesses.**_

 _ **Ils sont appelés ?**_

 _ **Oui, c'est un peu comme pour les Heda sauf qu'ils n'ont pas à se battre. Apparemment, les hommes qui sont appelé par la montagne entendent une voix dès leur plus jeune age et ce sont les prêtes qui les guident vers la montagne. Ce savoir est sacré, les hommes de fer gardent le secret de tout les savoirs, ils se le transmettent entre maîtres et apprentis.**_

 _ **Mais comment ont-ils pu faire un si beau travail en si peu de temps ?**_

 _ **Je leur ai envoyé une description de la bague que je voulais pour toi avant notre départ et ils ont eu quelques jours pour la faire.**_

 _ **Elle te ressemble tant.**_

 _ **Tu as remarqué ?**_ Lexa était heureuse que Clarke le remarque, elle voulait vraiment que cette bague soit le signe de son amour pour Clarke.

 _ **Je te connais, Lexa. Cette anneau est aussi pur que toi et le rubis d'un rouge flamboyant est la couleur de Heda. Je ne pouvais imaginer plus beau bijou...**_

Clarke regarda la bague comme si elle était loin de Lexa, Lexa se rendit compte du changement d'humeur de Clarke et releva doucement le visage de Clarke mais quand elle vit les yeux plein de larmes de Clarke, son cœur se brisa. Lexa passa délicatement ses mains sur le visage pour effacer les larmes de Clarke.

 _ **Mon ange, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tout va bien ?**_

 _ **J'ai cru te perdre tellement de fois durant ses deux semaines, j'ai cru que plus jamais je pourrais à nouveau avoir ton amour.**_ Lexa lui sourit faiblement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait les choses comme il fallait.

 _ **Je sais que j'aurais du te dire que je te pardonnais, j'aurais du te rassurer. Mais tu me connais, j'ai du mal à gérer plusieurs choses dans ma tête en même temps. Mais mon ange, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.**_

 _ **Moi non plus, Lexa. Tu es la femme de ma vie.**_

 _ **C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**_ Clarke ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Lexa, Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question et répondit à sa question muette. _**J'étais présente quand tu parlais à Niylah, j'ai entendu toute votre conversation.**_

 _ **Mais...**_ Clarke était mal à l'aise.

 _ **Mais quoi ?**_

 _ **Tu as tout entendu ?**_

 _ **Oui, de ton amour pour moi à la possibilité que tu me laisses être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.**_

 _ **J'étais sincère.**_

 _ **Je sais et c'est bien ce que je te reproche.**_ Lexa se releva un peu pour avoir son visage au dessus de celui de Clarke. _**Je ne vois pas ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, cela m'a brisé le cœur de t'entendre dire cela.**_

 _ **Je ne pensais pas que tu étais là.**_ Lexa sourit tendrement à Clarke avant de lui caresser la joue.

 _ **Je ne peux être loin de toi alors tu pensais que je pouvais être où ? Où tu seras, j'irais. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Clarke Griffin et même si tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, je sais que je suis la femme de ta vie.**_ Clarke posa ses mains sur sa bouche comme horrifier en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la demande en mariage de Lexa.

 _ **Je suis désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas répondu, je ne voulais pas...**_ Lexa lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

 _ **Tu sais que tu ne me réponds toujours pas à ma question.**_ Clarke sourit amoureusement à Lexa avant de se redresser un peu pour avoir son visage à quelques millimètres de Lexa.

 _ **Oui, je veux devenir votre femme Lexa Kom Trikru.**_

Un sourire illumina le visage de Lexa qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Lexa réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages et enfin embrassa sa fiancée. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement mais très vite la langue de Lexa demanda l'accès à la bouche de Clarke, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti les lèvres de sa douce que Clarke accepta volontiers. Pendant que leur langue dansaient ensemble, les mains de Lexa se mirent à passer sous le tee-shirt de Clarke pour toucher enfin la peau douce de sa fiancée. Mais Lexa n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas touché Clarke. Alors Lexa prit les choses en main et força Clarke à se coucher sur le sol sans pour autant arrêter leur baiser.

Lexa embrassa une dernière fois Clarke avant de se relever légèrement et de regarder sa douce fiancée, elle ne pouvait arrêter d'appeler Clarke « sa fiancée » dans sa tête, Lexa voulait graver ses moments dans sa tête pour ne jamais les oublier. Elle croisa le regard amoureux de Clarke et ne put s'empêcher de redescendre pour embrasser les douces lèvres de sa douce. Mais elle ne le laissa pas déraper et se mit à descendre ses lèvres dans le cou et dans le décolleté de Clarke pendant que ses mains s'évertuaient à remonter le tee-shirt de Clarke pour qu'il disparaisse. Clarke comprit les intentions de Lexa et leva les bras pour que Lexa puisse lui enlever son haut, Lexa avait enfin devant ses yeux les Monts d'amour de Clarke qu'elle libéra habillement. Lexa ne laissa pas Clarke faire quoique soit et posa ses lèvres sur le téton gauche de Clarke puis posa sa main gauche sur le sein droit de Clarke.

Lexa aspira et téta les deux tétons de Clarke sans se lasser de la douceur et des gémissements de sa douce fiancée. Clarke aimait sentir Lexa contre elle, même si elle ne voulait plus de vêtements entre elles mais Lexa ne lui permettait pas de bouger trop ses mains. Puis Clarke n'en avait pas non plus le courage, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche avec Lexa que son corps était devenu si sensible au moindre touché de Lexa. Puis quand elle sentit la main de Lexa se faufiler dans son pantalon et aller directement se poser sur son sexe, Clarke ne put empêcher son corps de s'arquer surtout quand elle sentit Lexa lui caresser tendrement ses lèvres intimes.

Lexa était plus qu'heureuse en voyant sa douce prendre autant de plaisirs, alors elle se décala pour pouvoir déshabiller entièrement, elle se retrouva au pied de Clarke et la regarda tendrement pendant qu'elle lui enlevait ses derniers vêtements. Le moment était rempli de tensions et d'amour, Clarke avait un besoin imminent d'aimer Lexa. Alors quand Lexa s'abaissa pour aller caresser ses lèvres intimes, Clarke attrapa son visage pour le relever.

 _ **Embrasse moi, s'il te plaît.**_

Lexa sourit, elle aimait la tendresse et l'amour qu'avait Clarke à chacun de leurs câlins, elle était loin la WanHeda et la Chancelière d'un peuple, dans les bras de Lexa, elle redevenait la femme féminine et câline, tout ce que voulait Lexa. Alors sans hésiter, elle se releva pour se coucher sur Clarke et tout en la regardant, elle embrassa tendrement Clarke en essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour. Leur baiser était rempli d'amour mais Lexa ne put empêcher ses mains de parcourir le corps nu de sa douce et comme ci, sa main connaissait le chemin par cœur, sa main se posa sur ses lèvres intimes. Lexa pouvait sentir la cyprine de Clarke sous ses doigts, elle voulait gouter son goût qu'il lui avait tant manqué. Alors elle arrêta une nouvelle fois leur baiser pour descendre ses lèvres sur chaque millimètre du corps de Clarke avant d'arriver vers le Mont intime de Clarke.

Clarke se rendit compte de ce que voulait faire Lexa et même si elle en avait envie, elle ne voulait pas de cela maintenant. Alors sans réfléchir, elle resserra les jambes pour que Lexa ne puisse pas s'y glisser, Lexa regarda interdite Clarke, ne comprenant pas son refus soudain, elle savait que Clarke était aussi exciter qu'elle, alors pourquoi lui refusait le plaisir ?

 _ **Tu n'as pas envie?**_ Demanda Lexa pas très sur d'elle.

 _ **Si mais je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.**_

 _ **C'est ce que j'allais faire.**_ Répondit Lexa avec un sourire amoureux.

 _ **Non, je veux qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un, je ne veux pas venir sans toi. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas senti nue contre moi.**_

Lexa comprenait ce que voulait Clarke, c'était souvent sa demande quand elle avait besoin d'être rassurée par l'amour que lui portait Lexa. Alors Lexa ne se fit pas prier, elle se leva doucement et se déshabilla entièrement sous le regard amoureux de Clarke puis elle se positionna sur Clarke. Elle passa une jambe entre les jambes de Clarke et attrapa la jambe libre de Clarke pour qu'elle puisse l'enrouler autour d'elle. Leur intimité se touchait enfin pour leur plus grand plaisir. Lexa commença à faire des mouvements de bassins pour stimuler leur pubis, Clarke voulait plus de contact alors elle mit ses mains sur les fesses de Lexa et les serra fort pour créer un contact plus présent entre elles. Lexa appuya de plus en plus fort en sentant les mains de Clarke sur elle, Clarke avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort. Clarke ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour supporter les vagues de plaisirs.

Mais Lexa ne voulait pas perdre le regard de sa fiancée pendant sa jouissance, alors elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Clarke.

 _ **Ne ferme pas les yeux, mon ange. Je veux voir ton regard,**_ Clarke ouvrit les yeux pour capturer le regard de Lexa. _ **Je veux que tu ne vois que moi pour toujours.**_

Clarke entendit les mots cachés, elle savait que Lexa avait souffert de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Niylah et aujourd'hui, elle lui avait montré qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Maintenant c'était à Clarke de lui prouver qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans son monde. Alors elle enleva ses mains des fesses de Lexa pour attraper le visage de Lexa.

 _ **Je ne vois que toi depuis la toute première fois qu'on s'est vue et ce sera toujours le cas. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et pour toujours.**_

 _ **Je t'aime, Clarke.**_

 _ **Je t'aime, ma Heda.**_

Clarke posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa pour seller leur amour. Lexa se laissa emporter par le moment et appuya de plus en plus fort sur leurs intimités. Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme mais elle voulait venir avec Clarke. Comme ci, cette dernière avait entendu la demande silencieuse de Lexa, Clarke se mit à gémir de plus en plus et implora Lexa de venir avec elle.

C'est donc ensemble qu'elles eurent le plus beau des orgasmes. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau pour cette journée.


	57. Chapitre 57

Bonjour,

veuillez m'excuser du retard de publication mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis personnel.

Donc voici enfin la suite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A bientôt.

Elodie

* * *

Chapitre 57

Lexa s'effondra sur le corps endolori de Clarke qui referma ses bras autour de Lexa, Lexa resta un moment dans les bras de Clarke, elle n'aimait pas trop se sentir si démuni mais Lexa trouva le moment si reposant et rassurant qu'elle profita de l'étreinte de Clarke avec sérénité au plus grand plaisir de Clarke qui pour une fois depuis longtemps pouvait serrer dans ses bras la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais quand Lexa sentit le froid parcourir le cœur de Clarke, elle voulut se relever mais Clarke l'en empêcha.

Mon ange, tu as froid, allons nous mettre dans le lit au moins ! Clarke ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard inquiet de sa douce.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien ici. Chuchota Clarke en resserrant son étreinte sur Lexa et en refermant les yeux. Lexa sourit devant ce visage angélique.

Bien mon ange, mais laisse moi raviver le feu et nous couvrir.

D'accord ! Bouda Clarke en libérant Lexa de son étreinte.

Lexa sourit devant la moue de Clarke et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres avant de se lever. Clarke regarda Lexa et ne put s'empêcher son regard d'apprécier le corps nu de sa fiancée. Lexa croisa le regard brûlant de Clarke et sourit avant d'attraper une couverture sur le canapé et de le poser délicatement sur le corps de Clarke pour la réchauffer puis elle posa un oreiller à côté de Clarke. Lexa alla directement près de la cheminée et raviva le feu pour que la chaleur se répande à nouveau dans la pièce. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir fini ce qu'elle devait faire et quand elle se retourna, elle découvrit Clarke en train d'admirer la bague qu'elle portait maintenant à son annulaire.

Lexa s'approcha délicatement de leur camp de fortune et j'assis contre Clarke avant de lever la couverture puis se coucha près de Clarke en posant l'oreiller sous sa tête. Clarke sentit la présence de Lexa mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la bague et de penser à tout ce que cela impliquait. Lexa pouvait voir des rides se formaient sur le front de Clarke à mesure qu'elle observait la bague de fiançailles. Alors pour éviter que son esprit continue de réfléchir, Lexa attrapa la main gauche de Clarke et entrelaça leur doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner le regard de Clarke vers sa douce brune. Et quand Clarke croisa le regard vert de Lexa, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Lexa tira sur la main de Clarke et Clarke comprit où voulait en venir Lexa et se blottit dans les bras de sa fiancée, sans pour autant briser leur mains entrelacés et plaça sa tête contre le cœur de Lexa. C'était à jamais sa place, mais très vite Clarke repartit à vagabonder dans son esprit ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa.

A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Lexa doucement en caressant le dos nu de Clarke.

Je pensais à Madi.

Et que fais la petite princesse dans ta tête en ce moment ? Elle nous prépare quoi comme bêtises ? Sourit Lexa. Clarke se releva sans trop comprendre, elle ne pensait pas que Lexa pouvait sourire en pensant à Madi et quand elle croisa son regard, il était tendre et heureux. Lexa vit dans le regard que Clarke était perdue, la main de Lexa quitta la main de Clarke et caressa tendrement le visage de Clarke. A quoi penses tu ?

Je me demandais ce que tu allais faire de Madi ? Demanda Clarke faiblement, elle ne voulait abandonner pas cette enfant. Cette petite fille l'avait touché en plein cœur, elle était tombée amoureuse, d'un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti mais elle ne voulait pas l'imposer à Lexa, elle avait déjà beaucoup à s'occuper alors un enfant de 4 ans.

Que veux tu dire ?

Je suppose que tu vas la proposer à l'adoption. Répondit faiblement Clarke.

Je ne comprends pas, Clarke. Lexa ne comprenait pas du tout où voulait en venir Clarke, elle pensait que l'avenir de Madi était déjà réglée.

Tu sais, confier Madi à une famille de confiance. Répondit Clarke en pensant que Lexa ne savait pas ce qu'était l'adoption. Clarke ne pouvait pas entendre la réponse de Lexa alors elle baissa les yeux et se blottit contre le corps nu de Lexa puis posa sa tête contre le cœur de Lexa. Lexa serra dans ses bras Clarke sans comprendre réellement ce que Clarke avait dans la tête.

Je sais ce qu'est l'adoption, Clarke mais je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir.

Madi est une petite fille, elle va avoir besoin de la présence d'adulte auprès d'elle. Elle va avoir besoin d'une vie de famille.

Oui et ?

Tu as beaucoup à faire en tant que Heda et je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas t'encombrer avec...

Arrête, Lexa se releva pour se positionner au dessus de Clarke, tu aimes cette petite, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa, là, n'est pas la question. Si je dois choisir entre elle et toi, mon choix est fait

T'ai-je demandé de choisir entre elle et moi ? Clarke secoua négativement la tête. Réponds à ma question, aimes-tu cette petite ?

Je ne pourrais expliquer ce que je ressens pour elle, j'ai besoin de la protéger et d'être la pour elle.

Elle est rentrée dans ton cœur.

Oui, Lexa mais je ne veux pas te l'imposer.

Tu ne m'imposes rien. J'aime aussi cette petite fille même si je lui fais peur. Sourit Lexa. J'y ai réfléchi sur la route du retour, les hommes de fer m'ont confirmé qu'elle n'avait plus personne alors nous pourrions l'adopter et former une petite famille. Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et la leva pour qu'elle soit devant le visage de Clarke. Je t'ai demandé en mariage, Clarke en sachant très bien que Madi allait faire partir de nous. Nous serons une famille et je m'occuperais d'elle comme de ma fille.

Tu es sincère ?Les yeux de Clarke pétillaient de bonheur.

Plus que sincère. Lexa était heureuse de voir le sourire sur le visage de sa douce, elle pouvait sentir le bonheur de Clarke dans tout son être. Lexa lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de se recoucher au côté de Clarke et de la ramener contre elle. Que dirais-tu d'aller la rejoindre et dormir dans un lit beaucoup plus moelleux que ce sol ? Clarke se releva moqueuse.

La grande Heda a mal au dos sur ce sol ? Je pensais qu'elle avait connu pire. Lexa lui attrapa le visage et le rapprocha du sien.

J'ai connu pire, mais pour MA première nuit avec ma FIANCEE, j'ai envie de la serrer sur notre lit et nous avons notre future fille également dans ce lit.

Heda, ce la joue romantique ! Lexa savait que Clarke aimait la taquiner avec cela, alors elle ne tarda pas à rentrer dans le jeu.

Mais si tu veux, je peux redevenir Heda.

Non, Heda, elle n'est là que pour les conseils et l'extérieur, quand nous sommes toutes les deux et surtout dans ce simple appareil, susurra Clarke en caressant délicatement le corps de Lexa, il n'y a que Lexa. Lexa sourit amoureusement et embrassa les douces lèvres de sa fiancée.

Sache que même quand je suis en conseil, je reste Lexa. Je ne peux être Heda avec toi.

Pourtant, quand tu es en colère contre moi, c'est Heda qui parle. Lexa prit cette phrase comme un reproche caché, elle savait que des qu'elle était énervée, elle redevenait Heda et cela malgré l'amour qu'elle avait pour Clarke, durant ces deux semaines c'est Heda qui était présente au côté de Clarke et non Lexa.

Je sais que j'ai du mal à me gérer et je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser...

Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, ce qui s'est passé est derrière nous. Aujourd'hui, nous devons avancer ensemble.

Je te promets de faire des efforts. Répondit doucement Lexa.

Je ne te demande rien, tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Clarke voulait arrêter cette conversation car elle savait que Lexa s'en voulait à chaque fois quand elle redevenait Heda avec elle alors Clarke embrassa doucement les lèvres de Lexa avant de se relever, elle trouva ses vêtements éparpillés autour de leur lit de fortune. Quand elle eut fini, elle tomba sur le regard amoureux de Lexa qui n'avait pas bougé.

Tu ne veux plus te lever ? Demanda espiègle Clarke avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Si mais je profitais de la vue.

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle tendit juste la main à Lexa pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Lexa embrassa rapidement Clarke avant de s'habiller de son leggins et de son débardeur, cela ne servait à rien de revêtir son armure. Une fois prête, Clarke voulut ranger leur lit de fortune mais Lexa l'en empêcha en enserrant son corps de ses bras. Clarke passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et profita d'un dernier moment câlin dans cette chambre qui avait été témoin de leur réconciliation, de leur amour et de la magnifique demande en mariage de Lexa.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment, Clarke ! Mes promesses que je t'ai faite, je les tiendrais.

Je le sais, Lexa. Mais ne te forces jamais, je t'aime comme tu es. Lexa lui caressa tendrement le visage.

Je ne pourrais jamais remercier assez les Anciennes Heda de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin.

Lexa embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Clarke et la libéra de ses bras avant de lui prendre la main et de la guider vers la porte de la chambre. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers Clarke.

Allons voir notre petite princesse.

Clarke lui sourit avant de la suivre vers leur chambre, les deux sentinelles étaient postés devant leur chambre, ils leur ouvrirent les portes de la chambre. Quand Clarke rentra dans la chambre, elle vit que plusieurs bougies avaient été allumés et en s'avançant jusque vers leur lit, elle découvrit Grégo debout au pied de leur lit en train de veiller sur Madi. Clarke sourit devant cette scène, la petite Madi avait réussi à toucher le cœur de ce grand guerrier et elle était sur qu'avec le temps, Madi fera faire ce qu'elle veut de Grégo.

Clarke ne voulait pas déranger Grégo, alors elle se présenta à ses côtés et regarda la belle endormie. Grégo se sentit gêner d'avoir été pris sur le fait, il regarda Clarke quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner de lit puis sans rien dire, il s'inclina devant Lexa puis quitta la chambre sans un mot. Lexa le regarda sortir sans rien dire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais quand elle entendit rire Clarke, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant cette scène. Lexa rejoignit en rigolant Clarke devant le lit pour observer la petite Madi.

Elle a l'air si sereine ! S'exprima Lexa.

Tu es vraiment sur de toi ? Lexa força Clarke à se tourner et lui faire face. Lexa posa ses mains sur la taille de Clarke pour l'empêcher de se détourner.

De quoi as-tu réellement peur ?

De la perdre. Je l'aime cette petite fille et je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans elle.

Alors n'aie rien à craindre, je te fais la promesse qu'elle grandira avec nous. Lexa embrassa doucement le sourire de Clarke. Allez, allons dormir, demain est une grande journée.

Clarke se posa au coté de son lit, là où Madi s'était endormie, elle passa sa tenue de nuit avant de se glisser délicatement sous les couvertures et sans trop réfléchir, elle se mit en position de la cuillère et prit dans ses bras la petite Madi qui se blottit dans les bras de Clarke.

Lexa regarda sa douce se blottir sous les couvertures et prendre Madi dans ses bras, Lexa se dit que si elle devait voir cela tout les jours, elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse. Madi et Clarke seront à jamais sa motivation pour revenir vivante à la maison, elle fera tout pour ne jamais rien manquer à la vie de la petite princesse.

Lexa se coucha sous les couvertures et se rapprocha le plus près possible de sa fiancée, et la prit dans ses bras. C'est maintenant à trois que la vie de nos deux amoureuses se fera.


	58. Chapitre 58

Chapitre 58

Lexa se leva comme à son habitude aux aurores, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, elle tenait toujours dans ses bras Clarke mais elle sentit une petite main dans la sienne alors elle se releva doucement pour découvrir que Madi était réveillée, Lexa se rendit compte que Madi était blottie dans les bras de Clarke et qu'elle avait pris la main de Lexa entre les siennes et qu'elle jouait avec. Lexa ne pouvait plus nier à son esprit que Madi avait prit une place importante dans son cœur.

Madi s'aperçut que Lexa s'était réveillée alors elle lui lâcha la main comme si elle venait de la brûler puis elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard aimant de Lexa. Lexa leva doucement sa main pour caresser le visage de Madi, Madi s'appuya sur la main de Lexa pour profiter de cette caresse matinale. Madi s'était aperçut durant le voyage qui la menait à Polis que Lexa était en faite très gentille et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Quand Madi s'était réveillée ce matin, elle était heureuse d'être dans les bras de Clarke et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la main de Lexa mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'elle allait devenir maintenant, elle ne voulait pas quitter Lexa et Clarke. Madi quitta ses pensées pour profiter de la caresse de Lexa.

 **Tu as bien dormi, ma puce ?** Chuchota Lexa pour ne pas réveiller Clarke. La petite acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Clarke. Lexa sourit devant le regard de Madi qui regardait Clarke avec tellement d'amour. **Je vais devoir me lever, tu veux venir avec moi ?** La petite secoua la tête négativement. **Bien, je vais me préparer.**

Lexa caressa une dernière fois le visage de Madi et embrassa le cou de Clarke avant de se lever de son lit pour se préparer. Elle regarda Madi se blottir dans les bras de Clarke qui instinctivement resserra ses bras autour de corps de Madi. Lexa était plus heureuse, elle avait enfin un avenir. Lexa eut du mal à quitter du regard ses deux femmes mais elle dut se faire une raison, elle avait une grosse journée devant elle, le mariage de Monty et Hannah avait lieu demain et elle devait absolument résoudre tous les soucis qu'ils y avaient eu pendant son absence avant le mariage. Elle se prépara rapidement et passa sa tenue d'entraînement. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle découvrit ses deux femmes endormies. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et caressa tendrement la joue de Madi avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le front de Clarke. Lexa posa son regard une dernière fois vers son lit avant de quitter la chambre.

Clarke se réveilla en entendant des coups sur la porte de la chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit que Madi s'était cachée sous les couvertures, elle pouvait la sentir trembler contre ses jambes. Clarke souleva les couvertures et découvrit une Madi recroquevillée sur elle même, elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras. Quand Madi sentit les bras de Clarke, elle se détendit et se cala dans les bras de Clarke, Clarke l'installa sur ses genoux et la cala contre sa poitrine.

 **Tout va bien, ma puce, ce n'est rien.** Elle allait continuer de lui parler mais les coups à la porte se firent entendre plus fort. Clarke releva le visage de Madi avec sa main et la força à la regarder. **Je vais faire rentrer les personnes qui frappe à la porte, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, d'accord ? Je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver.** Madi acquiesça doucement. **Bien, ENTREZ**. Cria Clarke.

A peine Clarke avait-elle donné la permission de rentrer que Harper, Monty et Octavia rentrèrent dans la chambre en courant. Mais dès qu'ils virent que Clarke était toujours dans son lit mais avec une petite fille, ils se stoppèrent tous devant le lit. Clarke sourit à ses amis avant de regarder Madi qui regarda les trois inconnus avec des grands yeux. Clarke sourit devant ses yeux innocents.

 **Madi, je te présente 3 amis à moi. Tu as Harper,** elle tendit la main pour que Madi regarde son amie, Harper fit un signe de main à la petite fille et lui sourit tendrement, Madi lui rendit son signe timidement, **tu as Octavia.** Elle lui montra son amie qui était comme d'habitude habiller en natif.

 **Guerrière ?** Chuchota Madi. Octavia sourit en entendant sa petite voix. Clarke regarda son amie et lui fit un signe de tête pour que son amie réponde.

 **Et oui, je suis une guerrière de Heda. Et toi, tu es la petite Madi ?** Madi acquiesça doucement. Clarke la savait très timide mais elle savait qu'avec le temps, elle deviendrait une petite fille gaie et épanouie.

 **Et pour finir, je te présente Monty, c'est mon frère de cœur.** Clarke sourit tendrement à Monty. Monty lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher du lit, il s'assit délicatement sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas faire peur à Madi.

 **Bonjour Petite princesse !** Il lui tendit la main, Madi regarda la main de Monty et se tourna vers Clarke comme pour demander de la permission, Clarke lui sourit pour l'inciter à répondre à Monty. Madi tendit alors la main et la serra doucement la main de Monty. **Bienvenue parmi nous.**

 **Merci.** Répondit timidement Madi.

Clarke sourit devant le regard attendrit de Monty sur l'enfant qui deviendra bientôt le sien. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa fille jouer avec ses amis et sa famille.

 **Clarke tu es avec nous ?** Demanda Octavia.

O **ui, pardon, tu me disais ?**

 **Que demain a lieu le mariage et qu'il faut encore qu'on voir deux trois choses.**

 **Oui, il faut voir quoi ?** Demanda Clarke à Harper.

 **Apparemment Lexa a demandé à son peuple de faire une décoration typique des mariages Natifs, c'est juste fabuleux. Mais notre peuple a voulu faire des décorations donc il faudra voir si on peut les ajouter. Puis il faut absolument voir le menu. Et pour finir, Raven a prévu de la musique mais on voulait voir avec toi si cela allait passer avec les natifs.**

 **Bon ce n'est pas grand chose. Nos amis sont tous là ?**

 **Oui même ta mère mais elle s'est arrêtée pour parler avec Lexa.** Clarke sourit en imaginant sa fiancée et sa mère, elle était tellement pressée de parler à sa mère des projets qu'elle avait avec Lexa mais surtout elle voulait absolument lui présenter sa future petite fille.

 **Bon vous vous préparez et nous pourrons faire le tour de tout les préparatifs.** Ordonna Octavia en tapant sur le lit.

Clarke eut un mouvement de recul en sentant les vibrations sur le lit. Elle regarda étonner Octavia mais cette dernière se mit à ordonner des choses incompréhensible à Harper et à Monty qui filèrent comme des flèches vers la sortie. Clarke ne comprit pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer, elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas encore le mariage d'Octavia car vu le ton qu'elle venait d'employer maintenant qu'est-ce que cela sera qu'en ça sera son mariage. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Octavia préparer son mariage. Mais avant elle aurait son mariage à préparer, et cela rendait encore plus heureuse Clarke. Elle regarda Madi et elles sortirent toutes les deux du lit pour aller se laver tranquillement.

Lexa, de son côté, venait de finir son entraînement quand elle vit la mère de Clarke venir vers elle. Elle salua son guerrier et récupéra la serviette que lui tendait son assistante avant de s'avancer vers Abby. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir parler un peu seule à seule avec Abby, avant son départ, elle avait donné une lettre à Monty pour qu'il la donne à Abby, elle supposait donc que c'était pour cela qu'elle était là devant elle ce matin.

 **Bonjour Docteur Griffin.**

 **Lexa, il va falloir vous habituer à m'appeler Abby, maintenant.**

 **Je vais essayer, mais pour le moment vous êtes toujours le docteur Griffin.**

 **Et pourtant, dans quelques temps, je serais autre chose.**

 **Vous avez donc lu ma lettre.**

 **Oui, et je suis si heureuse pour vous deux.** Abby s'approcha de Lexa et prit les mains pour les serrer tendrement. Lexa fut choquer de ce geste tendre qu'elle n'acceptait que de la part de Clarke mais elle ne dit rien et la laissa faire. **Je sais que vous aimez Clarke de tout votre cœur,** Lexa sourit en pensant à sa douce fiancée qui devait encore dormir à cette heure ci, e **t si j'en crois votre sourire amoureux, ma fille vous a répondu « oui » !**

 **Oui, vous voulez bien vous asseoir avec moi,** Lexa montra les marches de l'arène, Clarke adorait se mettre sur ses marches pour regarder Lexa combattre, rien que de penser à Clarke, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, Abby le remarqua mais suivit Lexa sur les marches, elles s'assirent sur les marches et Abby attendit que Lexa reprenne la parole, **je lui ai fait ma demande hier soir et elle a accepté.** Parla Lexa avec un sourire bien heureux sur les lèvres.

 **Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, je ne pouvais imaginer ma fille sans vous. Vous allez enfin former une famille.**

 **Oui,** Lexa hésita mais elle avait envie de lui parler de la petite fille qui allait bientôt rejoindre leur famille.

 **Tout va bien, Lexa ?** Demanda inquiète Abby, elle avait senti que quelque chose inquiéter Lexa. Lexa regarda Abby et la rassura doucement.

 **Il n'y a rien de grave, durant notre voyage vers la montagne, nous avons rencontré une petite fille du nom de Madi. Clarke a établi un lien très fort avec elle et je ne pouvais pas lui demander de l'abandonner.**

 **Vous avez enlevé une enfant à sa famille ?** Demanda étonné Abby.

 **Non, pardon je ne m'explique pas bien. Le village où nous avons établi le camp avant était détruit, il n'y avait pas de survivants, Clarke a rencontré Madi près d'un lac, elle était toute seule.**

 **Et vous l'avez ramené avec vous ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Cela veut dire que je vais être grand-mère ?** Sourit Abby en demandant timidement à Lexa même si elle connaissait la réponse.

 **En même temps que ma demande en mariage, j'ai proposé à Clarke d'adopter Madi pour toujours.**

 **Alors en une journée, je gagne une belle fille mais également une petite fille.** Abby attrapa les mains de Lexa. **Vous ne pouviez me rendre plus heureuse.**

 **Merci Abby.**

Lexa allait parler mais elle vit Grégo arriver vers elle, elle se tendit immédiatement et se leva rapidement en lâchant par la même occasion les mains d''Abby. Abby comprit que Lexa venait de revenir Heda, elle la regarda interagir avec Grégo. Abby vit Grégo tendre un paquet à Lexa et ce dernier partit. Lexa se tourna de nouveau vers Abby.

 **Je vais devoir aller me préparer, j'ai plusieurs affaires à régler mais cela vous dérangerez de m'attendre dans la salle du trône pour faire une surprise à Clarke mais également pour rencontrer votre petite fille. Mais avant vous allez pouvoir vous installer dans votre chambre.**

 **Avec grand plaisir.**

Abby était trop heureuse de voir sa fille mais surtout de rencontrer la petite Madi. Lexa et Abby montèrent dans la tour et Lexa conduit Abby à sa chambre, qui était l'ancienne de Clarke, avant de lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle du trône dans trente minutes. Elle quitta sa belle-mère et quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle découvrit sa fiancée avec la petite Madi enroulée dans une serviette , Clarke était assise sur le canapé et Madi était assise entre ses jambes par terre et elle laissait Clarke lui coiffait les cheveux. Cette scène réchauffa le cœur de Lexa, elle voyait sa vie avec ses deux femmes. Elle avança discrètement et posa sur la table basse le paquet que lui avait donné Grégo. Madi leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard aimant de Lexa. Lexa s'approcha délicatement de Madi et lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de se poser au côté de sa fiancée. Clarke arrêta de coiffer Madi et se tourna vers Lexa.

Lexa caressa tendrement le visage de Clarke et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, mais c'est Clarke qui fit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et embrassa amoureusement sa fiancée. Lexa voulait approfondir leur baiser mais la présence de Madi l'en empêchait surtout qu'elle pouvait sentir le regard de Madi sur elles. Alors Lexa embrassa une dernière fois Clarke avant de se séparer d'elle et de se tourner vers la petite fille.

 **Je vois que tu as pris une bain, tu t'es bien amusée ?**

 **Oui, Clarke, elle a fait des bulles, c'était trop bien.** Lexa regarda Clarke qui souriait d'un sourire enfantin.

 **Je vois. Par contre, tu es encore en serviette.**

 **Oui, je n'ai pas d'affaires à sa taille. Je ne savais pas quoi lui mettre.** Répondit timidement Clarke, Lexa lui attrapa la main discrètement et sourit à Clarke avant de se tourner vers Madi.

 **Tu veux bien regarder dans le paquet, ma puce ?**

 **Oui.**

Madi était toute excitée d'ouvrir le paquet et elle y découvrit une jolie petite robe rouge. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, elle avait pensé à tout, Clarke comprit réellement que Lexa aimait aussi la petite Madi. Elle allait parler mais elle fut interrompu par une petite main.

 **Tu peux m'aider à la mettre ?** Demanda Madi avec enthousiaste.

 **Mais bien sur.**

Clarke se leva du canapé et aida Madi à passer la tenue que lui avait acheté Lexa. Lexa en profita pour aller se laver, Clarke laissa Madi pendant quelque minutes dans la partie salon et attendit Lexa sur le lit, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de réapparaître en Heda. Clarke n'attendit que 5 minutes avant de voir Lexa apparaître coiffer et habiller en Heda. Lexa sourit en voyant Clarke sur le lit, Clarke se leva et s'avança vers Lexa, dès qu'elle fut devant elle, Lexa attrapa la taille de Clarke et la serra contre elle, Clarke, elle en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

 **Comment vas-tu, mon ange ?**

 **Je suis si heureuse, Lexa.**

 **Moi aussi.** Lexa l'embrassa doucement. Clarke profita de son étreinte mais elle ne voulait pas laisser trop longtemps la petite Madi toute seule.

Lexa, je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que tu veux parler à Madi par rapport à l'adoption.

Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Tu veux lui dire là ?

Clarke, mon ange, tu en meurs d'envie alors autant le faire maintenant. Allez, vient.

Lexa quitta les bras de Clarke et lui attrapa la main pour la mener vers la petite Madi. Lexa s'accroupit devant Madi et tira sur la main de Clarke pour qu'elle en face de même. Lexa essaya d'attirer l'attention de Madi en lui enlevant un jouet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

 **Madi, ma puce, tu veux bien nous écouter.** Clarke et moi avons quelque chose à te demander. Lexa se tourna vers Clarke pour qu'elle continue. Clarke s'approcha de Madi et la prit sur ses genoux.

 **Ma puce, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et avec Lexa, nous avons discuté et nous souhaiterions savoir si tu voulais vivre pour toujours avec nous.**

 **Je comprend pas.**

 **Ma puce, nous aimerions devenir ta nouvelle famille.**

 **Comme mes mamans ?**

 **Oui, ma puce, nous aimerions être tes nouvelles mamans. Si tu le veux bien ?**

 **Et je ne vous quitterais jamais.** Madi tournera son regard vers Lexa qui en profita pour s'approcher de ses deux femmes, elle passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke et l'autre dans le dos de Madi.

 **Oui, plus jamais tu ne seras toute seule, nous serons toujours avec toi.**

 **Et je pourrais vous appeler maman.**

 **Tu nous appelles comme tu veux, tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu sois avec nous pour toujours.**

 **Pour toujours.** Sourit Madi avant de tendre ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et de Clarke et elle les serra fort dans ses petits bras.

Clarke ne pouvait imaginer un plus beau moment dans sa vie.


	59. Chapitre 59

Chapitre 59

Lexa invita ses deux femmes à la suivre, elle prétexta une affaire urgente à régler avant de partir rejoindre le clan de Clarke. Clarke suivit donc Lexa dans la salle de trône avec dans ses bras la petite Madi sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle devait venir aussi. Les sentinelles ouvrirent la porte à leurs arrivée mais au plus grand étonnement de Clarke, Lexa lui laissa la place pour rentrer dans la salle et quand elle croisa le regard de sa mère, elle comprit enfin pourquoi. Elle posa Madi par terre et courut dans les bras de sa mère, tellement de choses s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère qu'elle ne put retenir les larmes de couler toutes seules.

Madi regardait la scène de loin et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et surtout qui était cette femme, elle regarda Lexa qui elle aussi regardait la scène mais elle avait le regard si triste. Madi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à ses mamans, il y avait quelques minutes, elles semblaient si heureuse. Elle s'approcha donc de Lexa et attira son attention en lui attrapant la main. Cela permit à Lexa de se concentrer sur autre chose. Quand elle avait vu Clarke courir dans les bras de sa mère mais surtout quand elle vit le corps de Clarke trembler de sanglots, elle comprit que malgré le pardon de Clarke, cette dernière avait encore beaucoup de peine en elle. Lexa comprit qu'elle devrait tout faire pour que Clarke lui pardonne totalement mais avant elle devait rassurer la petite princesse qui réclamait son attention.

Lexa se pencha donc doucement pour se mettre à hauteur de Madi et lui proposa ses bras timidement car Lexa savait que Madi lui faisait confiance mais pas totalement. Madi regarda Lexa, c'est vrai qu'elle préférait les bras de Clarke mais elle avait comprit que Lexa allait devenir sa nouvelle maman alors elle devait aussi faire des pas vers elle, Madi avança délicatement vers Lexa et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Lexa. Lexa était heureuse de sentir le petit corps de sa fille contre elle, elle enserra le corps de Madi de ses bras et se releva délicatement. Une fois debout, Lexa se tourna un peu pour que Madi puisse voir Clarke.

 **La femme qui est avec Clarke, c'est sa maman.** Chuchota Lexa.

 **C'est une maman aussi, je vais en avoir 3**. Parla doucement Madi sans trop comprendre. Lexa sourit devant la mine inquiète de Madi.

 **Non ma puce, cette femme s'est la maman de Clarke donc si tu le veux bien, elle sera ta mamie.**

 **C'est quoi une mamie ?**

 **C'est une femme qui t'aimera aussi fort que nous, mais elle sera que attention et tendresse avec toi. Tu pourras toujours conter sur elle quoiqu'il arrive.**

Madi essaya de tout comprendre, cela faisait beaucoup à enregistrer mais dans sa petite tête, elle comprenait enfin qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule, elle n'allait plus jamais avoir faim ni froid, elle aurait toujours des gens pour l'aimer. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ses parents mais elle avait vu la différence entre avant et après leurs morts. Et elle savait que plus jamais elle ne sentirait la solitude, elle avait enfin des gens à aimer. Madi se cala dans le cou de Lexa et regarda sa maman dans les bras de sa mamie.

Abby pouvait sentir les larmes de Clarke contre son cou, elle savait qu'il y avait eu des problèmes dans le couple, Monty lui avait fait un petit topo sur sa visite à Polis mais quand elle avait eu la missive de Lexa, elle pensait que cela s'était arrangé mais vu comment le corps de Clarke tremblait contre elle, elle ne devait pas tout savoir. Alors elle attrapa le visage de sa fille qui était calé contre son cou et obligea Clarke à la regarder. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Clarke et lui essuya délicatement le visage.

 **Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je pensais que j'allais arriver et tu allais être heureuse de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.** Clarke ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas être au courant. Abby sourit en voyant le visage de sa fille tant inquiet. **Ma puce, j'ai eu une conversation très inintéressante ce matin où une jeune commandante me demandait ma bénédiction pour épouser ma fille.**

 **Maman...** Abby ne laissa pas parler sa fille.

 **Je lui ai donné sachant que ma fille ne serait que plus heureuse mais quand je te vois enfin, tu pleures, explique moi pourquoi ?**

 **Ce fut des longues semaines pas toujours facile.**

 **J'ai appris par Monty que cela n'allait pas fort entre Lexa et toi mais quand j'ai eu la missive de Lexa, j'ai pensé que cela allait mieux.** Clarke s'écarta un peu de sa mère et passa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les traces de larmes qui étaient encore là.

 **Tout va mieux maman, mais ce n'a pas été facile.** Abby sourit à sa fille avant de lui caresser tendrement à joue.

 **La vie de couple n'est jamais facile, ma fille, mais il faut apprendre à surmonter les épreuves. Lexa t'aime et toi aussi, alors toutes les épreuves seront facile à surmonter. Puis j'ai appris que vous avez déjà agrandi votre famille.** Sourit Abby en regardant Lexa qui tenait une petite fille dans les bras. Clarke se ressaisit avant de se tourner et de regarder les deux femmes de sa vie.

Clarke croisa le regard triste de Lexa, elle s'en voulut directement de faire du mal à sa femme, elle lui sourit timidement mais Lexa n'avait pas le cœur à sourire. Clarke savait que Lexa allait s'en vouloir encore, elle allait devoir discuter mais pas aujourd'hui. Alors Clarke invita sa mère à la suivre pour rejoindre ses deux femmes. Quand elle arriva devant ses femmes, Clarke caressa tendrement la joue de Madi qui la regardait avec des yeux plein de joie.

 **Madi, ma puce, je te présente ma maman, Abby.**

 **Bonjour ma princesse !** Abby sourit tendrement à Madi qui lui rendit son sourire.

 **Tu es ma mamie, maintenant.** Abby ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'à ce moment précis.

 **Oui ma princesse, je suis ta mamie et je te promets qu'on va faire beaucoup de choses ensemble.**

Abby tendit doucement les bras vers Madi, elle avait envie de la serrer contre elle mais elle laissa Madi faire les derniers petits centimètres. Madi regarda Clarke puis Lexa afin d'avoir leur permission, Clarke sourit à Madi avant de lui faire une signe de tête vers Abby. Madi détacha ses petits bras du cou de Lexa et tendit les bras vers Abby qui la prit dans ses bras sans hésiter. Dès qu'elle fut dans les bras d'Abby Madi se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien au plus grand bonheur de d'Abby qui s'avançait au milieu de la salle du trône.

Clarke regarda la scène avec beaucoup d'amour, elle était heureuse de voir que sa fille s'adaptait si vite à sa mère. Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa qui regardait également sa fille, elle lui caressa tendrement la main, Lexa tourna son regard vers Clarke mais ne put s'empêcher de revoir Clarke pleurer dans les bras de sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **Je ne pensais pas que Madi laisserait ma mère la prendre dans ses bras,** lui dit Clarke en jouant à la main de Lexa. Lexa regarda à nouveau sa fille.

 **Je lui ai parlé de ta mère pendant que tu parlais avec Abby, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'Abby était sa mamie et qu'elle ne lui voudrait pas de mal.** Clarke n'aimait pas que Lexa fuit son regard, elle se mit alors devant Lexa et lui prit la main.

 **Lexa, s'il te plaît, regarde moi.** Lexa posa son regard vers Clarke mais quand Clarke vit ses yeux, elle pouvait y voir beaucoup de tristesse. **Lexa...**

 **Quoi tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère ? Ou du fait, que tu ne m'as pas si bien pardonné que cela ?**

 **Lexa, je t'ai pardonné. Mais je n'ai pas pu oublier tous ce que j'ai ressenti durant ces quelques semaines.**

 **Dis moi ce que je dois faire alors ?** Commença à s'énerver Lexa ce qui eut l'effet d'interrompre la mamie et la petite fille. Clarke tourna son regard pour rassurer les deux femmes, Abby comprit et reprit sa conversation avec sa petite fille.

 **Lexa, tu ne dois rien faire.** Clarke posa ses mains sur le taille de Lexa pour se rapprocher au plus d'elle. **Je t'aime Lexa plus que n'importe qui mais cette amour a fait aussi que la distance et les disputes m'ont plus affecté que je le pensais. Je n'ai pu en parler à personne alors de voir ma mère a fait remonter tous ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tout cette souffrance.** Clarke voulut continuer mais les cloches de la ville signaler midi et elle avait rendez-vous avec ses amis et elle savait que Lexa avait des réunions toutes l'après midi. **Lexa, ne prends pas cela pour une fuite mais tu as des réunions avec des clans et moi, je dois rejoindre mes amis. Nous discuterons de cela une autre fois et surtout quand on sera seule.**

 **Clarke, je VEUX qu'on parle maintenant, j'ai BESOIN de savoir ce que j'ai à réparer entre nous.** Lexa avait crié certains mots. Clarke n'aimait pas voir sa femme comme cela.

 **Lexa,** Clarke lui caressa la joue, **ne te prends pas la tête.**

 **Alors annule tes obligations et parle moi !** Clarke sourit car ce n'est pas ses obligations à elle qui allait débarquer dans la salle du trône dans quelques minutes.

 **Lexa, ce n'est pas moi qui est des obligations...**

 **Je m'en moque, je peux les annuler. Tu es plus importante que ses réunions.**

 **Je le sais, Lexa, mais tu dois être un peu Heda pour me revenir entièrement Lexa le soir.**

 **Mon ange, je ne veux pas te perdre...** Clarke comprit enfin pourquoi Lexa voulait absolument lui parler, elle avait peur. La tristesse dans la voix et le regard de Lexa brisèrent le cœur de Clarke, elle devait rassurer sa femme. Elle encadra le visage de Lexa avec ses mains.

 **Lexa, tu ne vas pas me perdre et il n'y aura pas de dispute encore nous. Nous devons parler c'est vrai mais rien de grave entre nous. Je t'aime et je te rappelle que je t'ai dit « oui » hier pour une certaine chose qui fait que aujourd'hui je porte tes couleurs à mon doigt.** Elle lui montra sa main. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Clarke et de la porter à ses lèvres.

 **Mon ange, tu me promets qu'il n'y a pas de soucis entre nous.**

 **Oui, Lexa. Ce soir, tu me rejoins dans la cafeteria pour la soirée avant mariage et je te promets que nous discuterons après.** Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa au point d'avoir son corps collé au sien. **Je veux bien qu'on parle mais après j'ai très envie que tu me fasses l'amour.**

Lexa comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, Clarke l'aimait toujours mais les derniers mots de Clarke résonnait dans sa tête pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle attrapa la taille de Clarke et la serra contre elle, Clarke en profita pour passer ses bras autour du cou de sa femme.

 **Je te ferais ce que tu veux tant que rien ne change entre nous.**

 **Rien ne changera, Lexa.**

 **Alors j'espère que la soirée ne sera pas longue.** Lexa ne tenait plus et fondit sur les lèvres de Clarke et l'embrassa à n'en plus pouvoir, elle ne voulait pas attendre ce soir pour parler à Clarke mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, alors pour pas que Clarke n'oublie qu'elle l'aime, elle mit tout son amour dans ce baiser qui prit fin trop rapidement en entendant des coups à la portes. Clarke se décala de Lexa et se tourna vers sa mère et sa fille.

 **Je crois que nous devons aller rejoindre notre clan, maman, Lexa est attendue.**

Abby regarda sa fille qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et sa belle-fille avait le même, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était dit mais elle savait que tout allait mieux entre elle. Elle garda Madi dans ses bras et rejoignit le couple. Lexa embrassa tendrement le joue de Madi et embrassa les douces lèvres de sa compagne avant d'ordonner aux sentinelles d'ouvrir la porte. Abby était toujours impressionnée de voir l'habilité de Lexa de passer en mode Heda.

Clarke sourit une dernière fois à Lexa avant de sortir de la salle du trône, elle conduisit sa mère et sa fille jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Grégo était déjà là à les attendre, quand Madi le vit, elle se mit à crier « Gentil ». C'était si drôle de voir la complicité entre ses deux là.

C'était la première fois que Madi allait voir Polis, alors quand elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, Madi découvrit la ville avec des yeux pleins d'étoile . Elle demanda à Abby de descendre, elle voulait marcher, une fois à terre, elle prit la main de sa mamie et de sa maman et partit à la découverte de la ville. La tour se trouvait une milieu de la ville et il avait rendez-vous chez Octavia, sa maison se trouvait vers l'entrée de la ville donc pour le plus bonheur de Madi qui pouvait découvrir toute la ville.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Octavia, Clarke constata que la plupart de ses amis avait fait la route, elle retrouva en plus de ceux qui lui avait la surprise dans sa chambre, Raven et Bellamy plus heureux que jamais, Jasper et Marie sa nouvelle compagne, Bryan et Miller et bien sur, Marcus. Madi était moins inquiète que ce matin quand elle rencontra tout le monde, elle laissa sa mamie la présentait.

Durant l'après midi, Clarke et ses amis s'occupaient de préparer la décoration avec l'aide des natifs, tout était tellement beau que cela faisait rêver Clarke. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à ses amis par rapport à la demande en mariage de Lexa, elle voulait absolument que ce moment reste celui de Harper et Monty. Clarke avait vu sa fille s'amuser avec ses amis comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours et tout le monde l'avait intégrer facilement.

C'est seulement à la tombé de la nuit que tout le monde se retrouva dans la cafeteria, tout le peuple du ciel qui voulait venir était réunit dans cette grande pièce où le peuple de Polis avait préparé un grand buffet froid. Clarke regarda la grande salle et elle ne put être qu'heureuse de voir les siens dans sa ville.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer.


	60. Chapitre 60

CHAPITRE 60

Clarke venait de demander à Grégo d'informer Lexa de sa présence dans la cafétéria, elle avait passé l'après-midi sans la voir et elle ne rêvait que d'être près d'elle. Elle s'était assise autour d'une table et regardait ses amis rire ensemble au centre de la pièce. Elle était heureuse d'être auprès de son peuple mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait encore mieux que sa place était ici à Polis. Même si elle aime ses amis et les siens plus que tout au monde, elle aimait encore plus être dans cette ville auprès de la femme de sa vie et de sa nouvelle petite fille. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant, en quelques semaines, sa vie avait changé de tout au tout mais elle en était heureuse.

Clarke sentit une présence à ses côtés ce qui la fit quitter ses pensées si plaisante.

 **Alors, tu vas dire à ta meilleure amie ce qu'est ce magnifique bijou à ta main ?** Demanda ironiquement Raven. Clarke tourna son regard vers Raven en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son annulaire gauche. **Oui oui oui...** Ce bijou que tu regardes avec un sourire niais.

 **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !** Mentis Clarke.

 **Allez, tu sais que tu peux me dire, Clarke.**

 **Je ne préfère pas, ces deux jours sont réservés à Monty et Harper. Je ne vais pas mettre mon grain de sel.**

 **Donc tu ne vas rien me dire de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois semaines ?**

 **Non, Raven.** Clarke regarda Raven pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment mais quand elle vit le regard espiègle de Raven, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là. **Raven, ses trois semaines n'ont pas été facile pour moi, je ne souhaite pas parler de tout cela ce soir.** Raven regarda Clarke, elle pouvait y voir tant de tristesse dans ses yeux mais elle n'avait plus la patience d'attendre.

 **Alors tu vas le dire à ton frère,** Raven tourna sa tête et fit un signe à Monty de venir vers elles.

 **Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?** Lui demanda Clarke mais Raven n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Monty s'installer en face d'elles.

 **Alors tu réponds à la question ?**

 **Ah parce que toi aussi tu te poses la question ?**

 **J'ai vu la bague ce matin mais je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter et toute la journée, nous t'avons vu regarder ta bague. On se doute de ce qu'elle représente mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'allais pas bien alors oui, je veux savoir aussi.**

 **Monty, c'est ta journée, pas la mienne.**

 **Je sais mais je suis parti d'ici il y a trois semaines et cela n'était pas tout rose avec Heda alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.** Clarke comprenait mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer de nouveau, pas maintenant.

 **Ce n'est pas le moment, Monty.**

Monty regarda dans les yeux Clarke et ce qu'il vit lui fit de la peine, Clarke avait encore les yeux humides. Clarke secoua la tête et chercha sa source de bonheur à travers la pièce et la découvrir dans les bras de sa mère qui la présentait à tout le peuple du ciel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle. Raven et Monty suivirent son regard et comprirent ce qui rendait le sourire à Clarke. Raven comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de questionner Clarke même si elle commençait à douter du bonheur de Clarke avec Lexa. Raven avait déjà du mal avec Lexa qui faisait souffrir Clarke alors cela n'arrangeait pas les rapports entre elles deux, et quand Raven vit Heda rentrer dans la cafétéria, elle en profita pour s'éclipser.

 **Cette petite est une vraie joie de vivre, je vais aller la taquiner un peu !** Sourit Raven en se levant du banc et en tapotant les épaules de Clarke en partant.

 **Elle a raison, cette petite est unique.** Confirma Monty.

 **Oui, elle est un vrai rayon de soleil.** Clarke sourit tendrement en regardant sa fille adoptive. Monty regardait attentivement à Clarke, il tendit la main et attrapa la main de Clarke, cette dernière en sentant la main de Monty tourna son regard vers son frère de cœur.

 **Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, tu peux tout me dire.** Mais Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son regard se figea derrière Monty.

Lexa était encore en train de travailler quand elle accueillit Grégo dans la salle du trône, ce dernier l'avertit que Clarke et son clan l'attendaient dans la cafétéria. Ses réunions lui avaient permis de penser à autre chose qu'à la discussion qu'elle allait devoir avoir avec sa compagne mais maintenant, elle était plus que presser de retrouver ses deux femmes. Elle quitta vite la salle du trône pour rejoindre sa chambre où elle trouva sur son lit, la tenue que lui avait choisit Clarke, une magnifique robe longue rouge très moulante et fendue à partir du haut de la cuisse. Lexa n'aimait pas trop se mettre en valeur mais elle aimait de plus en plus plaire à sa femme donc pour lui faire plaisir, elle se doucha rapidement et revêtit la tenue mais elle ne manqua pas de mettre le maquillage de Heda sur son visage.

Elle arriva vite dans la cafeteria, les sentinelles lui ouvrirent la porte. A peine est-elle entrée dans la cafeteria qu'elle fut submerger parc les sons horribles qu'était la musique de l'arche, Lexa avait beau l'avoir déjà entendu, cela ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Mais Lexa constata avec plaisir que les natifs et le peuple du ciel ne faisaient plus qu'un maintenant, elle était heureuse de voir qu'après beaucoup d'épreuves deux peuples complètement différent pouvaient vivre en total harmonie.

Lexa parcourut la salle des yeux pour chercher la femme de sa vie et enfin elle croisa son regard, Lexa lui sourit, Clarke lui sourit tendrement mais Lexa pouvait voir son regard triste. Elle avança doucement vers la table pour la rejoindre, elle ne voulait plus être loin d'elle.

Monty tourna son regard et vit que Lexa arrivait à leur table, il se leva quand elle se posa devant eux.

 **Bonjour Heda !** Sourit Monty avant de s'incliner doucement devant Lexa. Lexa leva la tête et croisa le regard aimant de Clarke. Lexa lui sourit avant de voir Monty se redressait. Pour la première fois, elle sourit amicalement à Monty avant de lui tendre son avant-bras. Monty ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait Lexa alors il se tourna vers Clarke comme pour avoir confirmation, Clarke lui fit juste un signe de tête vers Heda. Monty se retourna donc vers Heda et tendit son avant-bras puis serra doucement celui de Heda qui lui rendit sa pression.

 **Bonjour Monty.** Lexa Sourit franchement à Monty, elle voulait lui faire comprendre que pour ces deux jours, elle était seulement elle. **Monty, pour ces deux jours qui arrivent, appelle moi Lexa.**

 **Euh… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.** Monty se retourna vers Clarke avec un regard interrogative. Clarke leva les mains en l'air pour plaider son innocence.

 **Je n'y suis pour rien.**

Clarke était surprise de l'initiative de Lexa mais elle était aussi heureuse de constater que Lexa pouvait aussi être naturelle avec ses amis. Clarke se leva et alla rejoindre Monty et Lexa de l'autre côté de la table. Dès qu'elle arriva à côté de Lexa, elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Lexa avant de lui embrasser tendrement la joue.

 **Tu es magnifique !** Lui chuchota amoureusement Clarke. Lexa pour toute réponse la regarda dans les yeux avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de la Clarke et la serra fort contre son corps. Clarke lâcha Lexa du regard avant de se tourner vers Monty. **Alors, que dis-tu de l'idée de Lexa.**

 **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?**

 **Tu es le frère de ma compagne et ce week-end nous fêtons ton mariage. Alors aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas être Heda mais Lexa.** Monty pouvait sentir que Lexa était sincère.

 **Alors c'est d'accord, Lexa.**

 **Merci Monty.**

Clarke était si heureuse de pouvoir être à sa fiancée et son frère sans qu'il 'y ait un statut en question. Elle ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur avenir entre ses deux peuples. Elle sortit de ses pensées en attendant un bruit de micro strident. Elle tourna sa tête et découvrit Raven sur la scène avec Brian.

 **BONSOIR A TOUS. HARPER, MONTY, CE SOIR EST VOTRE DERNIER SOIR DE LIBERTE ALORS PROFITEZ A FOND DE VOS AMIS ET DES DERNIERS PLAISIRS CAR DEMAIN SERA LE PREMIER JOUR DE VOTRE VIE. MAIS BON LES DISCOURS SERONT POUR DEMAIN, CE SOIR PLACE AU REPAS PUIS A LA FETE. A TABLE !**

Raven lâcha le micro et courut vers la table où un buffet avait été installé. Harper arriva vite auprès de Monty et il la suivit pour se servir un bon repas.

Le repas était simple mais cela suffisait vu le repas qu'ils les attendaient demain, Clarke avait pu profiter du repas avec ses amis, mais surtout sa mère et sa fille étaient auprès d'elle. Elle aimait sa vie à Polis mais ses moments innocents entre amis lui manquait, même si Octavia était souvent avec elle surtout depuis qu'elle avait repris sa place dans l'armée de Lexa et qu'elle avait pour mission principale sa sécurité mais là, c'était différent, il n'y avait plus de soldat, de chef ou de Heda, c'était juste un groupe d'amis qui se retrouvait enfin.

Quand le repas fut finit, Raven et Brian demandèrent à Harper et Monty d'ouvrir le bal, c'est donc entouré de tout le peuple du ciel et une partie du peuple de Polis que Monty invita sa future femme à danser sur une musique douce. Clarke regarda Harper se caller dans les bras de Monty et ils se mirent à danser amoureusement sur un slow.

Lexa ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, chez eux les fêtes se terminaient toujours en combat de guerrière mais là apparemment c'était de la musique. Clarke lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient danser mais Lexa ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait se passer avant de voir Monty avec sa fiancée. Elle les trouvait très beau ensemble coller comme si rien n'hésiter à par eux. Lexa ne pouvait se sentir que toucher par cette scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de sa future femme et elle encercla sa taille par ses bras et calla le dos de Clarke contre sa poitrine. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Clarke qui en profita pour se lover encore plus contre elle.

 **Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux et avec cette musique, nous avons l'impression qu'il sont comme dans une bulle.**

 **C'est la magie de la musique, selon certaines chansons, il y a tellement d'amour que cela se ressent.** Clarke se blottit et caressa tendrement les bras de Lexa en regardant son frère qui ne tarda pas à faire signe à la foule pour qu'ils les rejoignent sur la piste de danse. Clarke quitta les bras de sa femme et se tourna vers elle. **Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?**

 **Clarke** , Lexa regarda autour d'elle et Clarke comprit que Lexa pensait à son rôle d'Heda **, je ne sais pas danser.**

 **Juste une danse, s'il te plait.** Clarke voulait juste avoir sa femme contre elle comme si elles étaient deux femmes normales. Elle se décala un peu et tendit la main à sa femme, Lexa regarda autour d'elle, elle vit que son peuple restait à l'écart mais elle pouvait voir le peuple du ciel sur la piste de danse.

 **Juste une !** Lui dit-elle en attrapant sa main. Clarke sourit avant de conduire Lexa sur la piste de danse

Clarke se retourna pour se retrouver face à Lexa, elle lui attrapa les mains et les guida sur sa taille puis elle entoura le cou de Lexa. Clarke se serra contre Lexa et guida tendrement les mouvements de Lexa sur les rythmes de la musique.

 **Détends toi !** Chuchota Clarke à Lexa.

 **Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ses démonstrations en public.**

 **C'est juste une danse, Lexa.**

 **Où je ne peux pas regarder derrière moi, et où je suis le plus vulnérable.** Clarke regarda incomprise Lexa.

 **Être dans mes bras te rend vulnérable ?** Lexa savait qu'elle avait trop dit, elle leva une de ses mains pour encercler le visage de Clarke.

 **Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse mais tu es également ma plus grande force. Quand je suis avec toi, je suis juste Lexa. J'aime cette nouvelle femme mais c'est encore nouveau pour moi.** Clarke comprit que Lexa faisait beaucoup d'effort pour être plus sa compagne que sa chef.

 **Je sais Lexa mais ne m'en veux pas si je te bouscule un peu.**

 **Je t'aime malgré ce défaut.** Lexa embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Clarke puis la berça doucement sur le rythme de la musique **. J'aimerais que cela soit toujours comme cela entre nous.** Chuchota Lexa quand les dernières notes de la musique se firent entendre. A peine la musique s'interrompu que DJ Raven prit la parole.

 **PLACE A LA DANSE MAINTENANT !** Cria Raven au micro avant que de la musique rock déboule dans les hauts parleurs.


	61. Chapitre 61

CHAPITRE 61

Lexa grimaça au son si fort de cette musique, Clarke sourit devant la mine déconfite de sa femme et la conduisit rapidement hors de la piste de danse que son peuple venait d'envahir pour danser. Quand Clarke fut hors de la piste, elle vit sa mère se diriger vers elles avec Madi dans les bras bien sûr elles étaient suivi par Marcus.

 **Je vais aller la coucher,** parla assez fort Abby pour se faire entendre, **cela ne vous dérange pas qu'elle dorme dans notre chambre.** Clarke sourit à sa mère avant de se tourner vers Lexa qui répondit à la place de Clarke, elle devait parler à Clarke à propos de ce matin et de tout à l'heure et sans la petite cela sera plus facile pour elles.

 **Pas de soucis, demandez à Grégo de lui préparer un lit dans le petit salon de votre chambre et il restera avec elle le temps que vous remontiez de la soirée.**

 **Merci beaucoup Lexa mais nous allons nous reposer aussi. La fête est pour les jeunes, à notre âge s'est fini.** Abby sourit à Lexa avant de se tourner vers sa fille. **Cela ne te gêne pas ?**

 **Bien sûr que non, maman. Mais si vous avez le moindre soucis, notre chambre n'est pas loin.** Clarke s'avança et embrassa tendrement le front de sa fille qui dormait profondément malgré le bruit environnement. **Elle dort comme un bébé, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.**

 **Elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de dormir.**

 **Tu as raison, elle a rencontré tellement de monde puis sa vie a changé en quelques jours.** Clarke l'embrassa une dernière fois puis embrassa sa mère. **Reposez-vous bien.**

 **Amusez-vous bien !**

Abby sortit de la salle avec Marcus et Madi, Une fois sa belle-mère dehors, Lexa en profita pour encercler la taille de Clarke et la serra contre sa poitrine, le regard de Clarke se perdit dans les yeux verts de sa compagne.

 **Je crois que je t'ai fait une promesse, ce matin, il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille l'appliquer !** Susurra sensuellement Lexa avant d'embrasser amoureusement sa fiancée.

Clarke la laissa diriger son baiser, elle aimait quand Lexa prenait les rênes de leurs baisers et encore plus de leurs câlins. Et rien que d'entendre Lexa parlait de sa promesse, cela avait enflammé le bas ventre de Clarke. Son baiser était tellement langoureux que Clarke perdit de sens de ses pensées, sa langue et ses lèvres étaient en fusion avec celles de Lexa, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Mais cela ne dure jamais longtemps avec une femme qui a tant de responsabilité et cela Clarke devrait le savoir.

H **eda, veuillez m'excuser mais un messager vous attend.** Cria un sentinelle pour parler à Lexa. Cette dernière interrompit son baiser et reprit un peu ses esprits avant de se tourner vers le sentinelle.

 **Qui souhaite me voir ?**

 **Un messager de la nation des glaces, Heda.**

 **Bien.** Répondit froidement Heda avant de se tourner vers Clarke qui bouillait mais de nerf et non plus de passion.

 **Tu ne penses pas y aller quand même.**

 **Clarke, cela peut être important.**

 **Il y a deux minutes c'était nous qui avait de l'importance mais je constate que cela n'est plus le cas.**

 **Clarke, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

 **Fais ce que tu veux.**

Clarke ne la laissa pas répondre et partit vers le fond de la salle, Lexa savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour calmer Clarke, Clarke avait besoin de se calmer seule et ensuite, elles pourront parler. Monty avait observer la scène de loin, il attendit que Lexa soit sortir de la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa sœur. A peine fût - il à ses côtés qu'il entendit les pleures de Clarke, il s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Quand Clarke reconnut l'odeur de son frère, elle se calla contre son épaule et n'empêcha plus ses larmes de couler. Monty la réconforta un moment le mieux qu'il put et des qu'il sentit qu'elle se calmait, il lui parla doucement.

 **Qu'est ce qui te rend si fragile ses derniers temps ?** Clarke releva son visage pour regarder Monty mais elle resta silencieuse. **Clarke, tu peux me dire mais tu sembles à fleurs de peau.**

 **C'est compliqué, Monty puis c'est ta journée, je ne vais pas venir la gâcher avec mes histoires.**

 **C'est en étant comme cela que tu me la gâches, tu as besoin de te confier, princesse. En as-tu parler à quelqu'un de ce que tu as sur le cœur ?** Clarke secoua la tête négativement, elle avait tout garder pour elle du début à la fin **. Alors parle moi, cela te fera du bien.**

 **Monty….**

 **Clarke, il s'est passé quoi la veille de mon arrivée ?**

 **Tu te souviens de notre conversation quelques jours avant ton arrivée ?**

 **Oui, Niylah était de retour et Lexa ne te faisait pas confiance. Tu souffrais de son attitude envers toi, du manque d'amour que Lexa dégageait. Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de ça ?**

 **Oui et non, Lexa avait raison à propos de Niylah.**

 **Comment ça ?**

 **J'ai fait une bêtise, Niylah m'a embrassé.** Monty devient blanc mais Clarke reprit très vite. **Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser mais quand je l'ai repoussé, Lexa est entrée dans l'infirmerie. On s'est disputé fortement et nous avons toutes les deux eut des propos dures.** Monty connaissait Clarke et elle savait qu'au moment d'une dispute, elle pouvait dire des choses dures et il savait les doutes de Clarke à propos de Lexa.

 **Tu lui as parlé de tes doutes et elle des siens ?**

 **Je dirais plutôt qu'on s'est balancé notre rage.**

 **Comme dans chaque dispute mais vous vous aimez.**

 **Aujourd'hui oui mais les trois semaines furent dures. Elle n'arrivait pas à me pardonner, elle a voulu m'emmener en croisade juste pour m'avoir à l'œil. C'était si dur de la voir froide et distante avec moi. J'ai tout imaginé pour essayer de la reconquérir même disparaitre de sa vie et retourner vivre à Arkadia. C'est très dur émotionnellement quand tu refais ta vie dans ta tête et que tu penses à ton avenir sans la personne qu'on aime. Je l'imaginais dans les bras d'Hannah ou même avec une fille de chef de clan. Toute les nuits, je finissais en pleurs mais loin de ses bras.** Monty put voir des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de sa sœur, cela lui brisait le cœur. Il savait que Lexa aimait Clarke même si elle est maladroite dans la façon de le montrer Lexa n'a d'yeux que pour Clarke.

 **Clarke, Lexa t'aime, elle ne voit que toi.**

 **Peut-être mais c'est si dur quand la personne qu'on aime de tout son cœur pour qui tu as quitté les tiens ne te le dit pratiquement jamais. Moi, je lui dis tout le temps que je l'aime pour la rassurer mais surtout pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, Lexa ne dit jamais ses sentiments mais surtout elle ne le montre que très peu en public, malgré que je vive là avec elle, on ne se tient jamais la main dans les rues, elle ne m'embrasse jamais en publics. Quand je vois les couples à Polis ou même chez nous s'embrassaient, se câlinaient. Je rêve d'avoir un couple comme tout le monde mais Lexa n'aime pas cela Je peux le comprendre mais ça laisse une place aux autres dans notre couple. Avec Niylah, je pouvais marcher dans les rues de Polis et rigolais sans avoir peur, je ne voyais pas cela comme de la tromperie vu que je n'étais qu'amie avec elle mais Je comprends que cela puisse faire douter les natifs sur notre couple car les choses les plus simple de la vie quotidienne, je ne peux pas le faire avec Lexa. Lexa fait toujours passer les messagers comme ce soir avant moi, dès qu'on a un petit moment à nous en public, nous sommes toujours dérangées. Quand je veux n'avoir que Lexa, je dois aller dans notre chambre et avertir les sentinelles de ne pas déranger. J'ai l'impression d'être qu'un la cinquième roue du carrosse qu'on sort seulement quand une est hs.**

Clarke s'effondra dans les bras de Monty qui lui caressait le dos pour la consoler. Mais ce que ne savait Clarke, c'est qu'une autre personne écoutait les propos de Clarke, Lexa était là depuis le début, elle n'avait pas aimé partir pour voir le messager donc elle avait couru hors de la salle pour ordonner au messager de parler très vite, elle avait eu confirmation que Niylah avait bien été emmené chez elle. Dès qu'elle avait eu son message, elle était revenue dans la salle et avait rejoint Clarke près de Monty mais quand elle avait entendu les propos de Clarke, elle ne voulait plus les interrompre car elle savait que Clarke ne lui dirait jamais ses sentiments de peur de la blesser. En écoutant, elle pouvait tout savoir sur le cœur de Clarke. Même s là, les propos de Clarke lui brisait le cœur.

 **Tu lui as dit pour ce que tu as trouvé dans son bureau ?**

 **Tu parles des courriers. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'un sentinelle m'avait donné une lettre personnelle pensant qu'elle était pour moi. Quand j'ai lu cette lettre d'une fille du chef des montagnes, j'étais anéantie. Le peuple malgré qu'il sache que nous sommes ensemble, il ne peut pas nous voir en couple vu que nous ne faisons rien comme un couple en public, je comprends qu'il doute de la sincérité de notre histoire alors les femmes testent, c'est normal.**

 **Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit directement ? Nous n'avons pas pu en parler depuis la dernière fois.**

 **Je ne voulais pas mettre sa confiance en doute, même si elle ne me le dit jamais, je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Mais quand j'ai lu cette lettre et quand j'ai découvert les autres dans son secrétaire, je me suis juste demandée si elle tenait vraiment à notre couple quand j'ai vu la tonne de courrier. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle m'en parle.**

 **Elle ne les a pas détruite ?**

 **Je ne sais pas, j'en ai lu quelques-unes qui dataient de quelques semaines.** Monty ne comprenait pas comment Clarke avait pu garder son calme après autant de découverte, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait un scandale à Harper dans la minute.

 **Comment tu as fait pour être si calme encore aujourd'hui ?**

 **Ce jour-là j'étais loin d'être calme, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas mis fin à tout cela. Puis je l'ai vu s'entrainer avec ses guerrières et là, j'ai vu Hannah. Octavia m'avait dit qu'une guerrière était très proche de Lexa mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention mais j'ai eu tort. Quand j'ai vu Lexa l'aider à se positionner, elle était derrière elle, j'ai vu le sourire d'Hannah, cela m'a brisé le cœur.** Les larmes de Clarke ne faisait que couler en se remémorant ses souvenirs douloureux.

 **Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Lexa ?**

 **Car je ne me voyais pas lui faire une scène, je devais avoir confiance en elle. Mais elle ne l'a pas rendu car quand une autre femme s'est intéressée à moi, c'était horrible, elle me demandait de couper le pont avec elle, d'arrêter de lui parler. Elle ne me faisait même plus l'amour tellement cette histoire la rongeait. Alors quand Niylah m'a embrassé ce fut la fin pour elle. J'avais perdu sa confiance et son amour. Alors que moi, je devais accepter de la partager avec toutes ses guerrières et toutes ses prétendantes. Je n'en pouvais plus, Monty, c' était si dur de me dire que moi je pardonnais mais pas elle.**

Clarke s'effondra sur la table pour pleurer à chaudes larmes quand Monty alla pour la prendre dans ses bras, il tourna légèrement la tête et croisa les yeux plein de larmes de Lexa qui lui fit un signe pour qu'il se taise. Il se retourna et caressa tendrement le dos de Clarke qui se releva un peu pour regarder son annulaire.

 **J'ai cru que tout serait fini après notre voyage, j'imaginais déjà refaire mon ancienne chambre et l'aménager pour Madi et moi, repartir vivre à Polis et la laisser refaire sa vie avec Hannah ou une autre, j'aurais demandé à Marcus de venir à Polis faire les réunions de clan. J'imaginais lui dire adieu pour toujours. Mais tout a changé quand Lexa m'a demandé en mariage, elle m'a livré son cœur et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Elle m'avait pardonné depuis longtemps.**

 **Et toi, tu lui as pardonné ?**

 **Elle n'est pas au courant donc il n'y a rien à pardonner.**

 **Clarke,** Monty ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et encore moins à Heda qui se trouvait derrière lui mais il devait parler à sa sœur alors il lui prit son visage entre les mains, **je suppose que tu lui as dit oui vu le sourire et la bague a ton doigt, mais princesse, votre couple doit être solide, tu ne peux pas le construire sur TES DOUTES. On sait tous que tu veux être avec Lexa et que tu l'aimes plus que tout. Et elle le sait très bien mais toi, ce soir, tu m'as livré ton cœur car il contenait trop de douleurs. Tu vas te tuer à force car plus tu prendras sur toi, plus tu disparaitras.**

 **Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Elle ne pense pas à mal quand elle s'entraine avec Hannah et les autres et encore moins quand elle lit ses lettres.**

 **Peut-être mais à toi, elle en fait. Ma princesse,** Monty lui caressa tendrement la joue **, tu es ma famille et la personne la plus importante avec ma femme dans ma vie, je ne voudrais pas te voir souffrir encore plus, tu t'es tant battue pour elle, elle devrait se battre pour toi et pas seulement quand ta vie est en danger.** Les propos de Monty la firent encore plus pleurer.

 **Mais… Je…. Ne…. Veux… Pas….La…. Perdre…..**


	62. Chapitre 62

Bonjour à tous,

je vous remercie de me lire mais je souhaiterais surtout remercier swanreginaaddict pour ton message, merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps malgré mes longues absences.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

CHAPITRE 62

Clarke posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Monty et s'effondra en larmes. Monty lui caressa le dos et la laissa pleurer contre lui mais il tourna sa tête pour regarder Lexa qui pleurait de voir sa fiancée briser. Lexa se rendit compte qu'avec son attitude et ses non-dits, elle brisait tous les jours un peu plus le cœur de sa femme et c'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle aimait tellement Clarke qu'elle n'imaginait pas que son comportement la détruisait. Elle regarda longuement sa femme avant de se rendre compte que sa respiration avait changé. Monty s'était aperçu de la même chose, Clarke venait de s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs de son frère, ses larmes l'avaient épuisées.

 **Elle s'est endormie !** Chuchota Monty à Lexa.

Lexa acquiesça avant de s'approcher de Monty et de défaire délicatement les bras de Clarke de son frère. Lexa passa son bras sous les jambes de Clarke puis l'autre dans son dos avant de caller son corps contre le sien. Elle se releva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Clarke, elle serra Clarke dans ses bras et s'avança délicatement au milieu de la salle précédé de Monty qui lui ouvrait le passage. Les regards se tournèrent vers elles, certains intrigués et pour la plupart du peuple du ciel inquiet mais Lexa n'y prêtait pas attention, la seule qui lui importait, était la femme qu'elle avait dans les bras. Monty lui ouvrit la porte de la salle mais resta à l'intérieur, quand Lexa passa le pas de la porte, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **Je suis désolée que la soirée se termine comme cela.**

 **Pas moi, je sais que tu aimes Clarke, Lexa. Mais avant d'être une chef de clan, elle est avant tout une femme et elle a des sentiments. Cela fait bien longtemps que Clarke garde pour elle beaucoup de choses, si vous voulez avancer toute les deux, tu avais besoin d'entendre tout cela, cela t'a peut-être fait du mal mais tu avais besoin d'entendre les doutes et les peurs de Clarke. Car elle ne fait que te protéger tout le temps et tu l'oublies des fois. Réfléchis bien à qui est le plus important pour toi, ton peuple ou Clarke ? Mais sache que ton peuple ne pourra être qu'heureux de voir leur Heda comblée, tu seras une meilleure chef si tu es vraiment toi. Et tu es toi que lorsque que tu es avec Clarke. Je te laisse méditer à mes paroles et aux siennes.**

 **Merci Monty.**

Monty acquiesça et laissa Lexa monter dans l'ascenseur. Quand Lexa arriva à leur étage, elle trouva Grégo devant la porte qui malgré son air dur, deviens vite inquiet en voyant Clarke endormie dans les bras de Heda. Grégo ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre et entra dans la chambre avant Heda pour ouvrir les draps. Lexa savait que Grégo aimait beaucoup Clarke et elle était touchée de cette attention. Lexa posa délicatement Clarke dans le lit avant de la broder dans les couvertures. Lexa s'assit à côté de Clarke et promena tendrement sa main sur le front de Clarke. Elle ne sait plus combien de temps, elle resta dans cette position à ne penser qu'à sa femme mais elle se décida à agir ce soir malgré l'heure avancée.

Quand elle se retourna, elle trouva Grégo au milieu de la chambre près à recevoir ses instructions.

 **Va chercher Indra et Titus, je veux les voir immédiatement.**

 **Bien Heda.**

Lexa regarda Grégo partir et dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, elle se tourna vers Clarke qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Lexa décida de la déshabiller, heureusement que Clarke portait une longue robe qui avait une ouverture sur le côté, elle réussit à lui enlever sans trop la bouger et lui passa un grand tee-shirt. Lexa sourit en voyant sa femme toujours endormie, elle aimait la voir si paisible même si là, elle savait qu'elle était tombée de fatigue à cause d'elle. Elle alla se changer rapidement mais à peine eut-elle finit qu'un coup fut donner à la porte, elle quitta rapidement de la salle de bain et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba sur Indra et Titus, elle les laissa rentrer dans le salon et demanda à Grégo d'aller chercher son courrier dans son secrétaire. Lexa referma la porte derrière Grégo et rejoignit ses invités dans le salon.

 **Heda, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?** Demanda Indra.

 **Je sais que je vous fais venir tard, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler.** Elle leur montra le sofa pour qu'ils s'installent, une fois, ses invités assit, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. **Je souhaite que tout s'arrête pour mon bien et le bien de ma compagne.**

 **Que s'arrête quoi, Heda ?**

 **Les courriers, Titus ?** Au moment où elle dit cela, Grégo arriva dans la pièce avec le courrier de femmes, ceux que Clarke avait trouvé. Elle les prit dans ses mains et les jeta sur la petite table devant Titus car elle savait depuis longtemps que Titus était la personne qui gérer cela.

 **Heda, je ….**

 **Je vais être très clair, à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus aucuns courriers de la part de femmes. Si j'en reçois un, elle sera puni. Est-ce clair ?**

 **Heda, tu ne….**

 **Je suis prise et je ne souhaite pas que cela change. Alors Titus, tu as pour ORDRE de faire diffuser partout, dans tous les clans que je suis FIANCEE à Clarke Griffin. Nous allons nous marier et à partir de maintenant toutes demandes pour me courtiser ou allusions à un possible rapprochement sera puni par un châtiment. La loi est écrite depuis toujours, si Heda a une femme reconnue, toute mise en péril de la relation d'Heda sera puni par châtiment corporel public, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Oui, Heda mais. ..**

 **Titus, si tu refuses, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te congédier et de nommer ton apprenti à ta place. J'ai accepté toute tes manigances avant Clarke et j'ai continué jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais maintenant c'est fini, je ne mettrais plus mon couple en péril à cause de toi. Donc soit tu acceptes soit tu t'en vas ?** Titus regarda longuement Heda avant d'incliner sa tête.

 **Cela sera fait, Heda. Votre parole sera propager dans tous les clans dès ce soir.**

 **Bien, alors va !**

Titus se leva et s'inclina une dernière fois devant Heda avant de quitter la chambre. Lexa regarda Grégo et lui ordonna de le suivre et de vérifier qu'il exécutait bien ses ordres. Grégo quitta donc la chambre pour suivre Titus. Indra avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, depuis que Clarke était dans la vie de Lexa, Indra avait vu un changement sur Titus et elle aimait de moins en moins le conseiller de Lexa. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Titus donnait la possibilité au chef de clan de faire rentrer leurs filles dans la cour de Lexa, elle avait supporter cela quand Lexa était célibataire mais quand Lexa avait officialisé sa relation avec Clarke, cela commença à l'énerver et surtout qu'Indra appréciait de plus en plus Clarke, elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais c'était elle qui avait donné le courrier de Heda à un sentinelle pour que Clarke sache ce qu'il y avait derrière son dos. Mais elle avait pensé que Clarke aurait parlé à Lexa mais au contraire ce petit bout de femme avait tout garder pour elle. Indra avait découvert au fur et à mesure que son amour pour son Heda était si fort, que Clarke s'en oubliait. Indra aurait aimé qu'un homme l'aime autant que Clarke aime Lexa.

 **Indra.** Lexa la sortit de ses pensées **. C'est toi qui gère mes sentinelles, étais-tu au courant que Clarke avait eu mon courrier ?**

 **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Heda et vous pourrez me punir mais c'est moi qui est donné votre courrier à WanHeda….**

 **Comment as-tu pu ?** Hurla Lexa.

 **Je ne supportais plus votre attitude et je ne la supporte toujours pas…**

 **JE NE TE ….**

 **Laissez-moi parler, Heda. J'ai toujours été là pour vous et je le serais toujours mais vous avez la chance d'avoir une femme qui vous aime à l'infini, qui fait passer votre bien-être avant le sien et qui accepte tout de vous. Si j'avais une personne aussi importante dans ma vie, je ferais tout pour elle. Mais vous vous avez accepté des avances de la part de femmes que ce soit vos guerrières ou les filles de chef de clan sans rien lui dire et surtout sans arrêter. Imaginez-vous une seconde à sa place, auriez-vous supporter cela ?**

Lexa n'avait jamais vu son bras droit comme cela, elle n'aurait jamais osé le ton comme elle le fait maintenant, mais ses propos étaient vraie, Lexa n'aurait pas aimé que Clarke est des secrets pour elle. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde avait vu qu'elle faisait souffrir Clarke mais pas elle, Lexa s'en voulait tellement, elle aimait Clarke mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui rendait pas un millième de ce que Clarke lui donnait.

 **Indra, je ne t'en veux pas mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**

 **J'ai essayé de vous le dire, je vous ai donné beaucoup d'indices mais vous n'avez pas voulu les entendre. Je vous suis fidèle mais je ne peux pas vous laisser gâcher la seule histoire qui vous rend heureuse. Vous devez changer les choses avant de perdre totalement Clarke. Heda, j'ai perdu mon mari, j'ai perdu ma moitié à cause de la mort, je suis brisée à l'intérieur et je ne pourrais jamais retomber amoureuse mais vous, c'est votre attitude qui vous fera perdre Clarke. Clarke malgré l'amour qu'elle vous porte, je l'ai vu briser plus d'une fois et encore plus durant ces trois dernières semaines.**

 **Je ne veux pas la perdre, Indra.**

 **Alors battez-vous pour elle et arrêtez de subir les conseils de Titus. Votre peuple vous aime mais il aime aussi Clarke, vous devez montrer que vous n'êtes qu'une seule personne. Vous êtes la force et Clarke est le cœur de Polis.** Les propos d'Indra lui firent du bien, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée sur son peuple **. Si elle a été courtisé par Niylah, ce n'est pas à cause de l'attitude de Clarke, c'est surtout dû à votre distance que vous mettez en public.**

 **Je le sais. Je suppose que tu savais aussi pour les guerrières ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Indra, je souhaite faire quelques choses mais j'ai besoin de mon général. Es-tu toujours là pour moi ?**

 **Malgré mes propos, je suis à vos côtés pour toujours. Que puis-je faire ?**

 **Je veux que tu ailles voir les guerriers et guerrières surtout Hannah pour lui faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus libre et que je serais bientôt mariée à Clarke, enfin j'espère que Clarke n'aura pas changé d'avis.**

 **Elle ne peut pas changer d'avis, elle vous aime.**

 **Oui, je le sais mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à elle dans notre relation, je l'ai prise pour acquise.**

 **A vous de changer cela.**

 **Je vais le faire mais avant, avertit tout le monde que la loi que notre première Heda a créé est d'aujourd'hui d'actualité, toutes tentatives de séductions sur ma compagne ou moi sera puni par un châtiment corporel public. Je te laisse sensibiliser les guerrières qui avaient une attitude équivoque avec moi que maintenant c'est fini et que la première qui fera un faux pas sera puni mais surtout sera exclu de l'armée de Polis.**

 **Je vais faire le nécessaire dès ce soir et demain, les villageois pourront lire la nouvelle sur les portes de la ville.** Indra se leva pour aller appliquer les nouvelles instructions d'Heda, Lexa se leva et s'approcha d'Indra, elle lui tendit son avant-bras qu'Indra serra.

 **Merci Indra pour tes conseils, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton amitié.**

 **Je serais toujours là pour vous.**

 **Merci mon amie.**

Indra lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Lexa s'assit sur le fauteuil et ne put faire face à ses pleurs, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, le poids de la culpabilité était trop dur et les larmes de culpabilités inondèrent ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait souffrir la seule femme qu'elle n'a jamais aimé, elle lui avait promis une centaine de fois qu'elle allait faire des efforts pour être plus Lexa mais cela ne durait toujours que quelques jours et elle reprenait vite ses anciennes habitude. Comment Clarke pouvait-elle l'aimer encore ?


	63. Chapitre 63

Bonsoir à tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre un peu plus long.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier durant ces 4 prochains jours car j'ai de la famille. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si je pense que vous allez me tuer.

En tout cas, merci à ZAYLE, MORGANE et bien sur SWANREGINADDICT pour vos messages qui m'encourage toujours à continuer mon histoire malgré le temps qui passe.

Bonne lecture

Bisous

ELODIE

* * *

CHAPITRE 63

Clarke s'était réveillée quand elle entendit un bruit de porte, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre avant de voir la robe de Lexa sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle comprit donc que c'était Lexa qui l'avait ramené dans la chambre mais elle ne se souvint pas de l'avoir revu à la salle, son dernier souvenir était les bras de Monty qui se refermaient autour d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de plus réfléchir car elle entendait des voix dans le salon de leurs chambres. Elle avait donc récupéré une robe de chambre et c'était dirigé discrètement vers les bruits. Elle reconnut la voix de Lexa mais aussi celles d'Indra et de Titus.

Clarke ne manifesta pas sa présence tellement elle était choquée entre les propos de Titus et d'Indra mais surtout elle comprit que Lexa avait entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Monty, elle savait tout. Clarke se rendit compte que Lexa n'avait rien vu mais surtout elle était heureuse que Lexa mette un terme à tout cela maintenant qu'elle savait. Quand Indra sortit de la chambre, Clarke voulut s'avancer mais quand elle sortit de l'ombre, elle découvrit la femme qu'elle aimait prostrer dans le fauteuil. Clarke se mit à avancer en silence et put se rendre compte que sa compagne était en pleure. La seule et dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Lexa pleurer était quand sa vie était en danger, jamais elle n'avait vu Lexa si faible, elle devait agir. Elle s'accroupit à côté de Lexa et lui caressa doucement les mains pour lui faire comprendre sa présence.

Lexa sursauta en sentant des mains sur les siennes, quand elle releva la tête et plongea dans le regard inquiet de sa femme, Lexa tomba à genoux à côté de Clarke et passa ses bras autour de son corps pour serrer Clarke dans ses bras. Lexa plongea sa tête contre le cou de Clarke, ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle, Clarke était si démunie en sentant le corps de Lexa pris de sanglots, elle lui caressa tendrement le dos mais elle se mit à pleurer. Lexa s'en voulut de sentir sa femme pleurer, elle ne voulait plus voir des larmes dans les yeux de Clarke, elle avait beaucoup trop pleurer à cause d'elle. Lexa se releva et attrapa le visage de Clarke pour qu'elle la regarde, elle passa délicatement ses mains pour essuyer les larmes des beaux yeux de sa belle. Clarke apprécia la tendre caresse de Lexa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elles se regardèrent un moment avant que Lexa prenne la parole.

 **Je suis tellement désolée, mon ange. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, tu es la personne la plus précieuse à ma vie, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.**

 **Lexa…** Souffla Clarke avec les larmes aux yeux, elle n'aimait pas voir sa femme si démunie.

Lexa se leva et tendit sa main à Clarke, elle ne voulait pas avoir La conversation avec Clarke sur le sol du salon. Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa et s'aida pour se relever, quand elle fut debout, Lexa ne rêvait que d'une chose embrasser sa femme mais elle ne savait pas si Clarke accepterait. Lexa ne cessait de regarder dans les yeux de Clarke, elle leva délicatement sa main pour caresser la joue de sa femme et petit à petit, elle avança son visage vers le sien. Clarke pouvait sentir le désir de Lexa de l'embrasser et franchement, elle en avait bien besoin avant de pouvoir discuter avec Lexa, alors elle fit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient les lèvres des siennes. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Lexa prit les rênes de leur baiser et guida doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Clarke, Lexa avait besoin de ce baiser pour se rassurer sur leur couple, pour être sur que son couple était toujours d'actualité. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Clarke avait le même besoin. Mais leur baiser n'avait rien de sexuelle, aucune pression ni aucune main qui se déplace, il n'y avait juste que de l'amour, un besoin d'être rassurer. Lexa stoppa petit à petit leur baiser par plus de petits bisous sur les lèvres de Clarke. Clarke ouvrit les yeux et regarda amoureusement Lexa mais elle n'osait pas parler, Lexa prit la main de Clarke et la conduisit sur le canapé, Clarke s'assit et se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Lexa qui s'installa sur le canapé, les jambes sous ses genoux pour pouvoir faire face à Clarke. Elles restèrent quelques minutes sans parler mais Lexa ne pouvait plus rester silencieuse, elle devait lui parler. Lexa attrapa donc la main gauche de Clarke où se situait encore la bague qu'elle lui avait offerte la veille. Elle se mit à faire tourner la bague et plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke.

 **Je suis si désolée, Clarke, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir….**

 **Lexa,** la coupa Clarke, **je….**

 **Non, s'il te plait, laisse moi parler. Tu as toujours voulu me protéger et je me rends compte, qu'il y a beaucoup de non-dits dans notre relation et des non-dits qui te font du mal, et cela je ne le veux plus. Je ne parle pas beaucoup et encore moins de mes sentiments, je le sais. Mais je ne veux jamais que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi, tu es la femme que j'aime et la femme que je veux pour le reste de ma vie. Avant je survivais mais aujourd'hui, grâce à toi je vis. Mais ce soir, je me rends compte que malgré mon amour pour toi, je n'ai fait que te faire du mal.**

 **Non, Lexa, ce n'est pas vrai.** Lui dit Clarke les larmes aux yeux. Lexa leva sa main de libre pour effacer les larmes de Clarke.

 **Arrête de me protéger, mon ange.**

 **Mais je ne veux pas te perdre !** Pleura Clarke en encerclant sa tête de ses mains et en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de sa femme.

Lexa passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux blond de sa femme pour la réconforter, elle lui fit relever doucement son visage pour qu'elle la regarde. Mais quand elle vit les yeux remplis de larmes de Clarke cela lui brisa le cœur, elle caressa tendrement le visage de Clarke avant de lui encadrer le visage.

 **Mon ange, tu ne pourras jamais me perdre, je suis à toi pour toujours. C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur, tu as tellement pris sur toi durant ces derniers temps que j'ai peur que** , Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke où se situait la bague, **cette bague quitte ton doigt à la fin.**

 **Lexa….**

 **Mon ange, ne m'interrompt plus s'il te plait. Nous devons vraiment parler, ce soir, j'ai cru te perdre pour toujours. J'étais là quand tu parlais à Monty, j'ai tout entendu.** Clarke était horrifiée, elle ne voulait pas que Lexa entende cela. **Même si cela m'a fait mal, j'ai besoin d'entendre tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, ses choses que tu gardes pour toi depuis tellement de temps, ses choses que tu ne veux pas me dire.**

 **Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.**

 **Donc tu t'en es fait à toi ?** Clarke ne pouvait pas répondre **. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu ressens, Monty a raison, cela va briser notre couple car tu auras toujours de la rancœur pour moi…**

 **Je n'ai pas de rancœur.**

 **Clarke, tu souffres à cause de moi, oui ou non ? Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, je veux la vérité.**

 **Pas tout le temps, je suis heureuse avec toi mais….** Clarke n'osait pas finir sa phrase, elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire du mal à Lexa.

 **Mais ?** Lexa voulait savoir, elle avait besoin que Clarke lui parle enfin avec son cœur. **Dis- moi, mon ange.** Clarke savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, si son couple devait avancer, elle devait libérer son cœur.

 **C'est ton attitude qui me blesse.** Cette phrase suffit à Lexa pour lui faire une piqure dans le cœur, mais elle laissa le temps à Clarke de reprendre. **Plusieurs fois après une dispute, tu me dis que tu vas faire des efforts mais cela ne dure jamais, je m'y suis une raison, je profite des efforts le peu de temps que cela dure.** Cela blessa Lexa que Clarke ne croit même plus à ses promesses.

 **Clarke, je suis si désolée, je ne le fais pas exprès.** Clarke lui attrapa les mains, elle voyait la tristesse dans les yeux de Lexa mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer.

 **Je le sais, Lexa. Mais c'est si dur pour moi d'avoir un mur les trois quart du temps. Tu me fais toujours passer après tes sujets, j'aimerais être la personne qui passe avant tout et surtout la personne la plus importante pour toi.**

 **Tu l'es,** la coupa Lexa.

 **Non, j'ai l'impression que dès que tu te lèves, tu m'oublies. J'aimerais être dans tes pensées à la place de ton travail.**

 **Mais tu l'es, je ne pense qu'à toi du lever du soleil au coucher où tu finis dans mes bras.** Lexa était triste de savoir que la femme qu'elle aimait douter de son amour, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait.

 **Peut-être que c'est ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas ce que je vois. Dès que je peux être avec toi au cour de la journée, nous sommes toujours dérangées et je dois toujours laisser ma place. J'ai l'impression d'être ta compagne que lorsque que nous sommes dans la chambre et encore.**

Le cœur de Clarke était plus brisé qu'elle ne le pensait, elle ne pouvait plus regarder Lexa dans les yeux sinon elle allait pleurer. Clarke se leva donc du canapé pour se positionner devant la fenêtre dos à Lexa. Regarder la nuit l'apaisait et l'aidait à continuer. Lexa regarda sa femme quittait ses bras pour partir loin d'elle, elle était si triste de la voir comme cela et surtout d'entendre les propos de Clarke, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien mais elle avait négligé sa femme malgré toutes ses promesses.

 **Quand je vois les couples dans la rue, je rêve d'avoir une personne qui m'aime autant, qui n'aurait pas peur de me prendre dans ses bras ou même de m'embrasser. Regarde ce soir, rien qu'une danse avec moi, tu avais peur du regard de ton peuple. Chaque fois que tu regardes autour de toi quand je te demande un geste vers moi, cela me brise le cœur.** Lexa ne voulait plus rien dire, cela lui faisait tellement du mal d'entendre les pleurs de Clarke mais sa femme devait tout lui dire même si cela la brisait **. Je sais que tu sais que j'ai vu les courriers, mais il faut que tu te mettes à ma place, depuis que je suis venue vivre ici, je n'ai rien dit puis petit à petit, j'ai commencé à prendre sur moi puis j'ai vu les courriers de tes prétendantes, quand je l'ai lu, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux puis par manque de confiance, je suis allée dans ton bureau et j'ai vu plusieurs lettres, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trompée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Et je t'ai vu t'entrainer et là j'ai vu Hannah, tu ne pouvais pas voir ce que je voyais, mais les gestes qu'elle avait pour toi, les mêmes que je ne pouvais avoir en public avec toi. Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux.** Les sanglots de Lexa couvraient les pleurs de Clarke, Lexa voulait que cela s'arrête mais Clarke ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et Lexa était prête à tout entendre pour sauver son couple. **Je ne pouvais plus supporter cela, j'ai couru dans la chambre, je voulais partir loin de toi mais quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, tu es rentrée dans la chambre et tu m'as embrassé. Cela m'a fait penser que tu m'aimais toujours et que je me faisais des films alors je ne t'ai rien dit et j'ai pris sur moi. Mais quelques jours après Niylah est arrivée et tout a changé avec toi. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance, tu avais même arrêté de me faire l'amour alors que moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Alors quand elle m'a embrassé et que tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner, tu m'as brisé. Je devais moi te pardonner les courriers et les avances de tes guerrières mais pas toi. Ce fut le pire mois de toute ma vie, j'ai cru que nous n'allions jamais nous en sortir puis tu m'as demandé en mariage hier et j'ai espéré que cela soit suffisant pour passer un peu avant tout le monde mais non. Malgré la bague à mon doigt, tes sentinelles et tes messagers passent avant moi.** Clarke se retourna pour faire face à Lexa, Lexa put voir toute la souffrance dans les yeux de Clarke et cela lui brisa encore plus le cœur. **Je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie mais….** Clarke n'osait pas finir sa phrase, car elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Le fait d'avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses et surtout une chose. Lexa connaissait Clarke et elle pouvait voir toute la douleur dans le visage de Clarke, Lexa avait peur de la suite mais elle devait savoir.

 **Mais quoi, Clarke ?** Clarke prit une grande respiration et baissa le regard sur la bague qu'elle avait à son doigt.

 **Je ne peux pas vivre comme cela.** Le cœur de Lexa se brisa en entendant cela, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Clarke, Lexa se leva, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke faire cela, Lexa alla rejoindre Clarke et Clarke la laissa s'approcher mais interdit à Lexa de parler quand elle fut devant elle. **Lexa, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui se batte pour moi, qui m'aime tout le temps et pas seulement dans la chambre.**

 **Clarke, mon ange, je t'aime chaque seconde de ma vie.** Lexa pleurait à chaudes larmes. **Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, si je ne t'ai rien dit pour ses courriers, c'est que pour moi, ils n'avaient pas d'importance, je n'y répondais même pas.**

 **Mais tu ne les as pas arrêté non plus.**

 **Je viens de mettre un terme à tout cela, Clarke, crois moi.**

 **Je sais, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Titus et Indra, je ne voulais pas mais j'ai été réveillé.**

 **Ce n'est pas grave, comme cela, tu sais que je ne veux plus que cela se produise**

 **C'est peut-être trop tard. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est brisé, je ne pensais pas que je t'en voulais autant. J'ai toujours cru que je te protégeais en ne disant rien mais en fait, Monty a raison, je me tuais petit à petit.**

 **Clarke, ne fais pas cela. Je vais changer et je veux changer.**

 **Je t'aime Lexa, mais cela fait plusieurs fois que tu me le promets. Je n'arrive plus à te croire.** Lexa ne voulait pas entendre la suite, elle ne voulait pas perdre Clarke. Elle lui attrapa les mains pour avoir toute l'attention de Clarke.

 **Je t'aime Clarke, plus que ma vie, je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne laisserais plus personne s'immiscer entre nous.** **J'ai demandé ordonner à Titus d'avertir les peuples de nos clans que j'ai prise et j'ai ordonné à Indra de faire la même chose avec les guerriers. Je ne veux plus avoir des avances de personnes.**

 **Si tu as fait cela, c'est à cause de moi.**

 **Non pas à cause mais pour toi.**

 **Si tu n'avais rien su….** Lexa coupa Clarke.

 **J'aurais certainement rien fait mais ton bien-être est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi, je veux être la femme que tu imagines.**

 **Mais ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas démonstrative, ton rôle d'Heda est ta vie.**

 **Non ma vie c'est toi, Clarke. Pardonne moi toutes mes fautes.** Clarke leva les yeux et plongea dans le regard de Lexa, elle prit une grande inspiration.

 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, Lexa.**

 **Ne fais pas cela, mon ange, s'il te plait.** Lexa sentit qu'elle perdait Clarke, elle s'effondra par terre, elle posa sa tête sur le ventre de Clarke et l'entoura de ses bras. Ses pleurs étaient un déchirement pour Clarke **. Je t'aime, Clarke, s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas.**

 **Je ne t'abandonne pas mais j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances avec tout cela. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas heureuse. Laisse moi du temps, s'il te plait, Lexa.** Lexa se releva et prit le visage Clarke entre ses mains.

 **Mon ange, ne me quitte pas.**

 **Je ne te quitte pas, mais j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances avec tout cela. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à supporter tout cela.**

 **Mais il n'y aura plus rien à supporter, j'ai tout fait arrêter.**

 **Je sais mais je prends sur moi depuis trop longtemps. Le fait d'en avoir parler aujourd'hui m' a fait ressortir toute ma douleur.**

 **C'est la faute de Monty, il n'aurait jamais du te parler.** S'énerva Lexa en partant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **Non, ce n'est pas la faute de Monty. J'avais besoin d'en parler surtout après ta demande, il fallait que tout cela sorte.**

 **Et tu en fais quoi de ma demande ? Tu veux annuler ? Et Madi ? Tu y as pensé ?**

 **Je ne fais que penser à elle, Mais elle ne sera jamais heureuse si je ne le suis pas.**

 **Donc tu me quittes ?** Clarke s'avança vers Lexa et lui prit les mains.

 **Non, je prends juste mes distances.**

 **Ne fais pas cela, s'il te plait.**

 **Lexa, je ne veux plus de promesses sans valeur, je ne veux plus avoir à douter de toi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime tout le temps. Si notre couple a eu des avances que ça soit toi ou moi, c'est à cause de la distance que l'on met entre nous en public mais également en privée. Peut-être n'es-tu pas prête à être avec quelqu'un.** Clarke laissa Lexa dans le salon et partit dans la chambre, elle devait arrêter cette conversation qui ne menait plus à rien, elle alla à son armoire pour prendre un pantalon.

 **Alors c'est vraiment fini, tu t'en vas ?** Clarke se retourna après avoir mis son jean et retrouva Lexa a l'entrée de la chambre.

 **Je pars pour espérons-le, mieux revenir. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne veux plus vivre cacher.**

 **Laisse-moi une dernière chance, Clarke.** Clarke s'avança vers Lexa et lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

 **Tu l'as ta dernière chance, à toi de me prouver que tu peux être ma femme tout le temps et pas seulement que dans cette chambre.**

Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit rapidement de la chambre. Dès qu'elle fut enfermer dans l'ascenseur, les larmes se mirent à couler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle devait quitter cette tour pour oublier un peu cette horrible soirée. Elle arriva rapidement devant la maison qu'elle cherchait, elle tapa discrètement avant de voir sa meilleure amie ouvrir la porte.

 **Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ?**


	64. Chapitre 64

Bonsoir,

je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, je crois que sans vous, je n'écrirais plus sur ce site.

Bonne lecture

Elodie

* * *

CHAPITRE 64

CHAPITRE TOTALEMENT LEXA

Lexa n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, elle n'avait cessé de se remémorer les paroles de Clarke, comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir combien sa femme souffrait ? Elle avait été la plus égoïste des compagnes, Clarke l'avait passé en priorité tout ce temps mais pas elle, Clarke avait raison dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui venait, elle laissait Clarke de côté et partait s'occuper du soucis. Lexa avait compris beaucoup de choses durant cette nuit mais la plus importante était que Clarke devait devenir à partir de maintenant sa priorité, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais elle avait compris que Clarke ne lui était pas acquise, elle devait tous les jours se battre pour sa femme et son bonheur.

Lexa n'ayant pas pu dormir, elle était partie dans son bureau pour récupérer tous les correspondances de ses prétendantes, elle les avait toutes brulés dans sa cheminé, elle ne voulait plus rien qui lui rappelle la souffrance de sa femme. Elle était actuellement dans la salle du trône quand les sentinelles firent rentrer Indra. Indra s'inclina devant Heda avant de s'avancer pour se retrouver face à elle.

 **Heya Heda !** Salua Indra mais quand elle croisa le regard de Lexa, elle y vit que de la souffrance. **Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **Rien Indra. Que fais-tu là ?**

 **Heda, si c'est à cause de mes propos d'hier soir, je m'en excuse.**

 **Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Indra, ce n'est pas le moment !**

 **Cela s'est mal passé avec Clarke.** Indra connaissait Lexa, elle avait toujours été prêt d'elle et elle savait quand elle allait mal. **Heda, vous pouvez me parler, vous savez que je serais toujours là pour vous ?**

 **Je sais, Indra mais c'est si dur.** Les larmes envahirent les yeux d'Heda, Indra n'avait jamais vu Heda comme cela. **Clarke est partie.** Indra resta choquer.

 **Comment cela ?**

 **Nous nous sommes disputées, elle a tellement mal à cause de moi que je ne sais pas si elle pourra me pardonner tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.**

 **Clarke vous aime, elle arrivera à vous pardonner.**

 **Mais pour cela, je dois devenir la vraie Lexa.**

 **Votre peuple vous aimera tout autant.**

 **J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me remettre en place si tu vois que je redeviens plus Heda que Lexa.**

 **Je serais là.**

 **Merci Indra.** Lexa se leva de son trône et s'approcha de son général. **As-tu pu faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

 **Oui, vos troupes ont été réuni à l'aube et j'ai averti tous vos guerriers et guerrières. Si une des guerrières s'amuse avec la menace d'une punition, elle entendra parler de moi. Je vous en fais la promesse.**

 **Merci Indra, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.**

 **Maintenant, nous devons parler des clans avec Titus.**

Lexa fit appeler Titus, leur réunion dura jusqu'en début de l'après-midi. Titus avait tenu parole et avait envoyé des messagers dans tous les clans pour les informer de la nouvelle de Heda, bien sûr Grégo était venu confirmer les dires de Titus devant Heda pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier qui n'aimait pas être surveillé mais il n'avait plus le choix. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Grégo suivra Titus dans tous ses déplacements.

Quand la réunion finit, Lexa rentra dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Le mariage d'Harper et Monty avait lieu dans une heure, elle devait être prête pour l'arrivée de son peuple. Mais quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle y découvrit Clarke. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, elle ne voulait pas déranger Clarke mais quand cette dernière sortit de sa tête de la penderie, elle sourit tristement à Lexa. Lexa pouvait voir les yeux fatigués de sa femme mais surtout son regard si triste. Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps vu que Clarke prit les rênes.

 **Bonjour Lexa !** Clarke posa sur le lit les tenues de cérémonie qu'elle avait choisi pour elle deux et s'avança vers Lexa, Lexa devint raide quand Clarke s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Lexa. Lexa était si heureuse d'avoir encore un peu d'importance pour sa femme.

 **Bonjour mon ange, enfin si je peux toujours t'appeler ainsi.**

 **Bien sûr, Lexa.** Lexa pouvait voir la mine déconfite de Clarke. **Ce n'est pas parce que je mets de la distance entre nous que je ne t'aime plus. Lexa….**

 **Je comprends Clarke, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis cette nuit.**

 **Lexa ce n'est pas le moment pour en parler, je ne suis pas encore prête.**

 **Je comprends, je vais te laisser le temps. J'attendrais que tu me reviennes.** Lexa se décala et alla vers le lit pour y découvrir une tenue, c'était une robe longue robe noire très simple accompagné d'une cape rouge.

 **Je ne savais pas si tu avais pensé à ta tenue alors je suis venue pour te la préparer.**

 **Tu penses toujours à tout.** Sourit Lexa avant de se tourner vers Clarke. **Merci.**

 **Bien, je vais te laisser te préparer à tout à l'heure, ne sois pas en retard.**

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de parler que Clarke quittait déjà la chambre pour sortir. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir vu mais la froideur de leur rencontre lui brisa à nouveau le cœur, elle devait vraiment se battre pour reconquérir sa femme, elle allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que jamais plus elle n'est à douter de son amour pour elle. Lexa n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, elle partit rapidement sous la douche, une fois prête, elle revêtit la tenue préparée avec soin par sa femme. Il ne lui manquait plus que son maquillage d'Heda pour être fin prête à officier le mariage.

Lexa descendit vers la place de Polis, tout avait été habillé de blanc, il y avait des lys partout même les bancs étaient ornée de fleurs blanche, elle se serait cru sous la neige tellement c'était beau. Elle avança dans l'allée principale qui avait pour l'occasion un tapis blanc, elle arriva à autel et passa sous une arche de fleur blanche. Tout était vraiment parfait pour ce jour, quand elle regarda la place, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer son propre mariage avec Clarke, elle rêvait d'une décoration rouge comme l'amour avec des roses partout. Elle sourit à elle-même en pensant à ce jour heureux mais son sourire s'effaça en pensant qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais lieu. Elle vit arriver Titus à côté d'elle qui installa sur une petite table le ruban blanc qui servait pour la cérémonie. C'était convenu que Clarke commençait la cérémonie et que Lexa finirait avec le rite des natifs.

Quand Lexa vit le monde commençant à s'installer, elle reprit sa place droite devant l'autel. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que tout le monde arrive enfin. Brian s'installa à côté de l'autel où Raven avait installé une table avec des platines. Une musique douce se fit entendre et un silence de plomb s'installa dans la place. Elle vit au loin arriver Monty au bras de Clarke quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la place, Lexa put voir Clarke dans une robe fluide rouge aux épaules dénudées, elle la trouvait magnifique dans cette robe, elle avait les cheveux blonds lâchés, cela lui allait à merveille. La voir descendre l'allée au bras de Monty lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait plus que tout qu'un jour ce soit elle, la femme de sa vie. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Lexa, Clarke embrassa tendrement son frère avant de rejoindre Lexa à côté de l'autel, Lexa lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter les quelques marches. Une fois prêt d'elle, Lexa vit descendre de l'allée Raven accompagnée de Madi qui déposait des pétales de roses blanches sur le sol, elle était dans une petite robe blanche. Lexa ne pouvait que la trouver belle. Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'autel, Madi se dirigea vers Lexa qui s'accroupit pour lui faire une gros bisous. Une fois que Madi eut son bisous, elle partit toute heureuse vers Raven qui l'attendait. La musique changea par une musique d'amour et là tout le monde se leva pour accueillir Harper au bras de Marcus. Lexa pouvait enfin voir ce qu'était une robe de mariée, la robe d'Harper était fluide un peu style bohémienne, elle était dans un blanc pur, elle lui allait parfaitement et elle avait dans ses cheveux une couronne de fleur blanche. Tout était parfait sur Harper, elle était magnifique. Lexa regarda Monty et le vit avec des larmes aux yeux mais elle était du au bonheur et rien d'autre. Quand Marcus arriva au côté de Monty, il se tourna vers Harper et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de prendre la main d'Harper pour la mettre dans la main de Monty.

 **Prends soin d'elle, Monty.** Ordonna Marcus à Monty.

 **Sur ma vie, Marcus. Merci.**

Marcus toucha l'épaule de Monty avant partir s'assoir au côté d'Abby. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un moment avant de se tourner vers les officieuses de la cérémonie. Lexa passa sa main dans le dos de Clarke pour la guider devant l'autel, Clarke regarda Lexa et son sourire réchauffa le cœur douloureux de Lexa.

 **Bonjour mes amis, aujourd'hui, nous sommes là pour célébrer l'amour de ses deux êtres. Sur l'Arche, mon père avait pour rôle de célébrer les mariages, je n'aurais jamais imaginé prendre sa relève mais c'est un très grand honneur pour moi surtout pour toi, Monty. Je sais que notre arrivée sur Terre ne fut pas des plus joyeuse mais je t'ai vu te relever et devenir cet homme qui se tient devant moi aujourd'hui. Je veux juste que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi et c'est pour toi que j'ai accepté de vous unir dans l'ancienne tradition. Madi,** Clarke se tourna vers sa fille **, tu veux bien me donner les alliances,** Madi arriva vers Clarke avec un petit cousin où était posé deux anneaux en or, Clarke embrassa Madi avant de se relever avec le cousin dans les mains. **Merci ma puce,** Madi était toute contente et elle repartit en courant vers Raven. **Monty, je vais te demander de prendre l'anneau d'Harper et de faire ton sermon auprès d'Harper.** Monty récupéra l'anneau sur le petit cousin et attrapa la main gauche d'Harper.

 **Ma femme, tu as toujours été là pour moi, je n'aurais pu imaginer ma vie avec une autre que toi. Tu es ma confidente, mon amoureuse et mon ame-sœur. Je veux construire ma vie avec toi et surtout avoir enfin notre famille.** Monty mit délicatement l'anneau au doigt d'Harper. **Je jure de t'amer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de t'être fidèle tous les jours de ma vie et je jure que rien dans la vie ne pourra me séparer de toi. Je t'aime Harper.**

Lexa pouvait sentir l'émotion dans la voix de Monty, elle était elle-même touché par son message d'amour, elle ne pouvait pas voir Clarke mais elle la connaissait tellement bien qu'elle savait qu'elle pleurait, son corps ne pouvait cacher les secousses des sanglots. Elle sortit de sa contemplation quand la femme de sa vie reprit la parole.

 **Harper, c'est à ton tour, je te laisse prendre l'alliance et faire ton sermon d'amour à Monty.**

Harper regarda Clarke quand elle prit l'alliance sur le cousin et se tourna vers Monty en lui prenant délicatement la main de Monty.

 **Monty, j'ai tout perdu en arrivant ici à part toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi.** Harper s'arrêta à cause des sanglots dans sa voix, Monty s'approcha de sa femme et lui prit les deux mains comme pour la rassurer, elle leva le regard pour plonger dans les yeux de son homme. **Monty sans toi, je ne serais pas la femme que je suis, je suis devenue une battante grâce à toi, à ton soutien mais surtout grâce à ton amour. Je ne pourrais plus voir ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, je me lève en pensant à toi et je me couche dans tes bras. Je veux cela pour le reste de notre vie**. Lexa était touchée par le discours d'Harper, elle avait l'impression qu'on parlait à son cœur. Elle ressentait la même chose pour Clarke mais à cause de son caractère elle pouvait la perdre pour toujours. **Monty, je te prends pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je te jure de t'être fidèle tous les jours de ma vie. Je t'aime Monty.**

Harper passa délicatement l'alliance au doigt de Monty qui une fois, l'anneau mit, embrassa se tendre femme. Le peuple du ciel se mit à rire mais les natifs ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

 **Normalement tu ne dois pas l'embrasser avant que je te le dise mais nous allons oublier cette formalité. Avec honneur, je vous marie Monty et Harper. Vous êtes devant nous et nos ancêtres mari et femme.**

La foule se mit à hurler la joie, Clarke se retourna pour regarder Lexa, quand Lexa croisa son regard, elle put s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais vivre cela avec Clarke. Mais pourtant elle, elle mourrait d'envie. Lexa vit Clarke s'approcher d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, alors elle laissa Clarke s'installer à ses côtés.

 **Cela t'a plu ?** Demanda timidement Clarke.

 **C'était magique mais c'est dur de se dire que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais t'apporter ce bonheur.**

 **Lexa…** La voix de Clarke était pleine de douleur.

 **Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.** Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke. **Ce qu'a dit Harper, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi sauf que je n'arrive pas à te le montrer. Mais le reste de ses paroles sont vraies aussi, je te serais toujours fidèle tous les jours de ma vie que tu sois avec moi ou pas.** Lexa regarda une dernière fois Clarke avant de s'avancer vers l'autel devant Monty et Harper. Ils se tournèrent pour la regarder. **Il y a trois semaines, tu m'as demandé de vous unir avec notre rite de mariage. Chez nous, ce sont des engagements que vous prenez l'un envers l'autre. Dans notre culture, le mariage est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré au monde, nous devons l'honorer et le chérir tous les jours de notre vie. Personne ne peut s'immiscer entre vous sans en payer le prix de sa vie. Quand la première Heda a célébré le premier mariage sur Terre, elle a voulu trouver le plus blanc des blancs,** Lexa se tourna vers Titus qui prit entre ses mains le ruban du mariage, il s'inclina devant Heda avant de lui tendre le ruban. **Ce ruban a célébré tous les mariages à Polis depuis le tout premier, il représente l'amour des milliers de mariage qu'il a célébré et le vôtre sera le premier a représenté la nation du ciel. Donnez moi vos mains s'il vous plait.** Harper et Monty tendirent leurs mains à Heda qui les unit les uns sur les autres avant d'enrouler le ruban autour. **Je vais vous demander si vous acceptez ou non les engagements du mariage.** Ils acquiescèrent. **Jurez-vous de vous aimer malgré les disputes et les épreuves ?**

 **Nous le jurons.** Dirent en même temps Harper et Monty

 **Jurez-vous de vous soutenir malgré les difficultés ?**

 **Nous le jurons.**

 **Jurez-vous de vous être fidèle, de ne jamais être tenté par une autre personne ?**

 **Nous le jurons.**

 **Jurez-vous d'accepter toutes les responsabilités que votre futur foyer devra gérer ?**

 **Nous le jurons.**

 **Et pour finir, Jurez vous que votre amour est aussi pur que le ciel?**

 **Nous le jurons.**

 **Alors en tant qu'Heda, je vous déclare uni par le mariage devant toute les clans et devant tous les ancêtres de nos peuples. Monty, tu dois maintenant embrasser Harper pour qu'elle soit tienne devant tous les témoins.**

Monty regarda Harper avec amour et s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser devant tous le peuple de Polis. Lexa leur laissa le temps de montrer leur amour. Mais quand ils eurent fini, elle s'approcha d'eux pour défaire le ruban de leur main.

 **A partir de maintenant, qui conque essayera de s'immiscer entre eux, cela punit. Ils sont mariés devant nous comme témoin de leur union. SALUEZ LES NOUVEAUX MARIES.** Cria Lexa vite suivit par les cris de tous les peuples.

Lexa se tourna et put croiser le regard ému de Clarke, elle tourna vite son regard pour ne pas avoir encore plus mal et remit le ruban à Titus qui le rangea précieusement.

Une fois la cérémonie finit, Clarke rejoignit ses amis pour les féliciter et très vite la foule en fit de même. Une fois tous le cérémonial fait, la foule se dirigea vers l'arène pour pouvoir manger car la nuit commençait à tomber. Lexa passa la soirée à regarder Clarke de loin, elle la voyait heureuse mais pas comblée, elles n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder mais aucunes des deux ne firent un pas vers l'autre. Lexa ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Clarke alors elle décida de lui laisser du temps mais quand la première danse fit son entrée, Lexa se permit un petit écart dans sa promesse.

Quand Lexa vit le signe de Monty pour que les autres les rejoignent, Lexa s'approcha de la table de Clarke qui la regarda dans les yeux.

 **Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?**

 **Bien sûr.**

Clarke se leva de sa chaise et suivit Lexa au centre de la piste de danse. Lexa faisait bien attention de ne pas regarder autour d'elle, elle ne devait penser qu'à sa femme. Alors une fois au centre de la piste, elle se tourna et posa ses mains autour de la taille de Clarke puis rapprocha le plus possible de le corps de Clarke au sien. Lexa sentit les bras de Clarke se serrait autour de son cou et sa tête se poser au creux de son cou. Elle balança tendrement son corps au son de la musique. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment et apparemment c'était le souhait de Clarke aussi.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Lexa se sépara doucement de Clarke mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle trouva des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle passa délicatement ses mains sur le visage de Clarke afin de lui essuyer ses larmes et approcha ses lèvres de la joue de Clarke avant de lui murmurer.

 **Je t'aime pour toujours, mon ange.**

Lexa lui embrassa une dernière fois la joue avant de quitter ses bras et de partir de la fête. Elle ne voulait plus rester au même endroit que Clarke sans pouvoir la toucher. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de montrer à Clarke qu'elle l'aime plus que tout au monde.


	65. Chapitre 65

Bonjour à tous,

je vais essayer de publier tous les dimanches à partir de maintenant.

En tout cas, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 65

Cela faisait quatre jours que le mariage avait eu lieu, quatre jours où elle n'avait que croisé Lexa. C'était si dur d'être proche d'elle et de ne pas avoir le courage d'oublier, elle aimait Lexa de tout son cœur, elle avait vu les efforts qu'elle faisait, rien que la danse devant tout Polis mais son cœur s'était déchirée quand Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, ses mots sonnaient comme un adieu, c'était de sa faute mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier ses promesses dans le vent qu'elle lui avait fait, ses abandons quand quelqu'un venait les déranger puis les courriers et ses guerrières, c'était si dur d'oublier. Clarke avait vu le message sur les murs de Polis annonçant que la loi de la première Heda sur le couple des Hedas était maintenant d'actualités mais ce n'était qu'un papier pour Clarke comme toutes les lettres de Lexa lui glissait sous la porte tous les matins. Elle aimait cette attention mais c'était si peu, elle avait besoin que Lexa lui prouve qu'elle l'aime.

Pour le moment, elle avait rejoint son ancienne chambre avec Madi, tout le peuple du ciel était parti le lendemain de la fête, son frère lui avait proposé de venir quelques jours à Arkadia, elle avait refusé mais plus les jours passaient plus Polis l'oppressait. Elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec Lexa pour savoir si la distance ferait que Lexa ressentirait ce manque comme elle le ressent aujourd'hui. Même si la décision était prise pour Lexa, elle ne voulait pas prendre ce choix sans l'accord de Lexa. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Dès que Grégo la vit, il la précéda pour lui ouvrir les portes et l'annonça à Heda. Lexa se leva quand elle vit Clarke sur le pas de porte, elle était en train de travailler avec Titus mais elle s'en moquait cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Clarke.

 **Laissez-nous !** Ordonna-t-elle aux sentinelles et à Titus.

 **Mais nous n'avons…..**

 **C'est un ordre, Titus !**

Titus n'avait jamais été repris par Lexa comme cela, cela le choqua mais comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, il s'inclina devant Heda et sortit de la pièce. Clarke était heureuse que Lexa laisse de côté ses obligations pour elle mais comme à chaque fois cela ne peut durer que quelques jours, elle avait besoin de savoir que cela serait tout le temps comme cela. Clarke entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, elle se dirigea donc au centre de la salle et vit Lexa faire les derniers pas. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à Lexa avant de se diriger vers elle et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Lexa était émue de voir Clarke et surtout de pouvoir la sentir un peu contre elle. Elle invita Clarke à sa suivre sur la terrasse, et s'assit sur le sofa. Clarke en fit autant, elle aimait la vue de cette terrasse, elle avait l'impression de surplomber toute la ville d'ici.

 **Comment vas-tu, Clarke ?** Demanda Lexa impatiente de savoir ce que faisait Clarke ici.

 **J'aimerais aller mieux, et toi ?** Demanda Clarke en se levant pour se poser au bord de la terrasse pour regarder au loin. Lexa respira un bon cou avant de dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

 **Tu me manques et c'est dur de t'avoir si loin de moi. Je sais que tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il faut que je fasse.** Clarke n'aimait pas entendre sa femme aussi triste mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier sans de réelle preuve de changement.

 **Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, Lexa.** Clarke se tourna pour regarder Lexa. **Je t'aime, Lexa et cette distance me fait souffrir autant que toi, j'aimerais revenir comme si de rien n'était mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là pour moi de jours comme de nuit, j'ai besoin de voir que les autres femmes ne sont plus présente entre nous.**

 **Clarke, je te promets que je vais changer, je n'ai plus envie de te faire souffrir.** Lexa se leva pour prendre les mains de Clarke entre ses mains **. Clarke, je vais apprendre à te parler et à plus te montrer mes sentiments mais tu dois aussi apprendre à me parler de tes peurs et de tes doutes.**

 **Je sais que j'ai des tords, Lexa….**

 **Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mon attitude a fait que tu souffres et le fait que tu es voulue me protéger en me disant rien a fait que je n'ai pas réagi. Je sais que je dois changer et je le veux, je veux être ta femme plus que tout et surtout je veux que tu sois mienne pour toujours.**

 **Moi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus.**

 **Je comprends, et je vais te laisser le temps.** Clarke n'avait pas besoin que de temps.

 **Lexa, je voudrais ton accord pour partir à Arkadia quelques jours.**

 **Tu Veux partir ? Clarke….** Clarke serra les mains de Lexa entre les siennes.

 **Je souhaite juste partir un peu chez moi pour réfléchir et te laisser réfléchir aussi. Nous avons besoin de prendre nos distances…**

 **Moi je n'en ai pas besoin.** Cria Lexa en quittant la terrasse, Clarke la rejoignit mais Lexa n'avait pas fini de crier **. Si Tu t'en vas comment je fais pour te montrer que je change, tu souhaites me quitter, c'est ça ?**

 **Non, Lexa.** Clarke s'approcha doucement vers Lexa **. J'ai besoin de me retrouver auprès des miens pour mieux revenir vers toi, je ne te quitte pas, j'ai juste besoin de quelques jours.** Lexa baissa les yeux et partit vers son trône.

 **Ai-je vraiment mon mot à dire ?**

 **Bien sur, Lexa, nous sommes toujours un couple, les décisions nous les prenons à deux.** D'entendre ses mots rassurèrent Lexa, malgré leur dispute, Clarke ne l'oubliait pas.

 **Bien,** Lexa se tourna vers Clarke **, je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas une garde entière avec toi.**

 **Tu me connais bien. Sourit Clarke.**

 **Avertis Lincoln et Octavia qui partent avec toi et Madi.**

 **Si tu veux qu'elle reste, je peux m'arranger.**

 **Non, Clarke, cela fera du bien à Madi de partir voir un clan avec toi**. Clarke était si heureuse que Lexa accepte, elle s'avança vers Lexa et tendrement embrassa ses lèvres. Lexa ne répondit pas à baiser pour éviter de brusquer Clarke. **Je suppose que tu pars bientôt ?**

 **J'aimerais partir avant midi.**

 **Va donc avertir tes deux gardes du corps.**

Clarke sourit à Lexa avant de partir rapidement vers la demeure de sa meilleure amie. Lexa se mit à réfléchir de comment elle allait faire sans Clarke à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Clarke avait besoin de prendre ses distances pour réfléchir à elles deux. Tout ce que voulait Lexa c'est qu'elle lui revienne rapidement.

La matinée passa plus vite que ne l'avait espéré Lexa car Indra apparut dans la salle du trône pour lui annoncer que Clarke était prête pour le départ, c'est donc le cœur lourd que Lexa descendit jusqu'aux écuries, elle put voir Lincoln et Octavia sur leur cheval et Clarke voulut mettre Madi sur la selle de Lincoln mais elle galerait un peu, Lexa n'approcha délicatement de Clarke et passa sa main dans son dos pour signaler sa présence. Clarke se retourna pour faire face à Lexa, Madi cria en voyant Lexa et quitta les bras de Clarke pour courir dans les bras de son autre maman, Lexa se baissa et attrapa Madi dans ses bras avant de se relever avec sa princesse caller dans ses bras.

 **Ma puce, tu vas être sage avec maman ?** Madi acquiesça.

 **Tu ne viens pas ?** Demanda Madi en se relevant un petit peu.

 **Non, ma puce, j'ai trop de travail ici, mais ta maman et toi, ne quitteraient pas mes pensées.**

Lexa dit cela en regardant Clarke dans les yeux. Clarke pouvait voir des larmes aux coins des yeux de Lexa et cela lui brisa le cœur, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, elle aimait tant sa femme. Lexa quitta le regard de Clarke et se dirigea vers Lincoln avant de lui tendre Madi qui quitta ses bras avec regret. Lincoln attrapa Madi et l'installa devant lui sur la selle.

 **Prend soin de mes deux femmes, Lincoln, elles sont sous ta surveillance.**

 **Je mettrais ma vie en danger pour elle. Vous n'avez rien à craindre Heda.**

 **Merci, Lincoln.**

Lexa se dirigea vers Clarke qui attendait devant son cheval. Lexa s'approcha doucement, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne voulait que quitter cette écurie et partir dans sa chambre. Mais elle devait lui dire aujourd'hui. Clarke était aussi anxieuse que Lexa, elle avait l'impression de lui dire adieu. Quand Lexa arriva devant Clarke, cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras pour avoir un peu de chaleur, Lexa fut étonner mais elle referma ses bras autour du corps de Clarke et la serra fort dans ses bras, leurs larmes se mirent à couler en même temps. Elles attendirent que leurs larmes se calment avant de se regarder. Clarke passa ses mains sur les joues de sa femme, Lexa attrapa la main gauche de Clarke et embrassa sa paume en la regardant.

 **Je t'aime Clarke même si aujourd'hui tu en doutes.**

 **Lexa, je reviendrais.**

 **Je n'en ai pas l'impression.** Lexa allait quitter les bras de Clarke pour ne pas pleurer mais Clarke la retint en l'embrassant tendrement.

 **Je ne te quitte pas, Lexa, tu es avec moi tous les jours.** Clarke lui montra sa bague.

 **Garde la toujours avec toi.**

 **Promis.**

Clarke regarda une dernière fois Lexa avant de se tourner vers son cheval et de monter dessus. Quand Clarke fut installer sur son cheval, Lexa ordonna à Lincoln de prendre la route. Elle les regarda quitter Polis pour peut-être toujours. Quand l'arche de Polis fut passer, Lexa partit rapidement vers sa chambre, les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler de ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas que son peuple voit son malheur. Mais dès qu'elle fut enfermer dans sa chambre, elle se recroquevilla sur son lit et pleura toute sa douleur.


	66. Chapitre 66

CHAPITRE 66

Lexa avait passé la pire semaine de sa vie, elle ne faisait que bosser et s'entrainer avec ses guerriers. Elle faisait bien attention à ne pas attirer l'attention des autres femmes pour éviter que cela pose à nouveaux des problèmes avec Clarke, elle ne s'était pas entrainer avec Hannah depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses attentions envers elle. Lexa avait trouvé du temps pour elle, elle avait réussi à organiser son planning et surtout à le réduire pour pouvoir si Clarke revienne avoir toujours du temps dans la journée à passer avec Madi et elle. Le seul moment dans ses journées qui lui procurait du bonheur était le moment où elle écrivait à Clarke, tous les jours, elle lui écrivait ses journées, ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout ce qu'elle ressentait. Tous les matins, elle envoyait un messager vers Arkadia pour lui remettre son courrier, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke lui réponde, elle lui avait même interdit, elle voulait juste que Clarke sache qu'elle lui manquait à chaque seconde de sa journée mais pour Lexa, son absence devait trop longue, elle ne rêvait que de son retour.

Lexa était pour le moment au milieu de l'arène avec ses Natblida, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, elle les entraînait à attaquer avec un grand bâton, c'est comme cela qu'elle avait appris et elle voulait enseigner ce que l'ancienne Heda leur avait appris. Voir les Natblida s'entraînaient à repérer tous les mouvements l'aidait à s'occuper l'esprit. Lexa se posa un peu en retrait pour les observer tous un par un, Aden était celui qui avait les mouvements les plus précis et comparait aux autres, il était celui qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules, il comprenait beaucoup de choses pour un enfant si jeune. Lexa pouvait se voir en lui, elle avait passé son enfance ici sans connaitre ses parents et grâce à Heda et à Anya, elle avait tout appris de la vie.

Lexa entendit du bruit derrière elle et reconnut le pas de Titus, ce dernier arriva à ses côtés et s'inclina devant elle.

 **Titus !** Salua Lexa, Titus se releva pour saluer Heda. **Je suppose que le cours est fini ?**

 **Oui, Heda, nous allons maintenant passer à l'histoire des clans.**

 **Bien,** Lexa se retourna vers les Natblida. **Le cours est fini** ! Cria Lexa pour se faire comprendre. Nous reprendrons la leçon demain !

Les Natblida regroupèrent les affaires de combats pour les ranger et reprirent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers Lexa avant de partir ils s'inclinèrent devant elle puis suivirent Titus dans la Tour de Polis. Lexa descendit dans l'arène pour s'entraîner un petit peu, elle attrapa un grand bâton et commença à faire des étirements, elle aimait tellement sentir le vent à travers ses mouvements répétés. Elle enchaina les coups devant et derrière mais au bout de quelques va et vient, elle se retourna et abattit son bâton mais rencontra un bâton qui contrat son geste. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux d'Hannah, la guerrière est une grande rousse d'un mètre quatre-vingt, elle était c'est vrai une très belle, elle avait de très grande jambe avec un corps musclé. Beaucoup de guerriers aimait Hannah mais pour Lexa, elle était juste un de ses guerrières. Lexa l'avait regardé un moment, mais elle savait que Clarke n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, Clarke était dix fois plus belle qu'Hannah puis Clarke dégageait quelques choses de vrai alors que chez Hannah tout semblait faux.

Hannah s'inclina devant Heda avant de sa saluer, Lexa la salua à son tour même si elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là.

 **Hannah, que fais-tu là ?**

 **Je vous ai vu vous entrainer alors j'ai pensé que nous pourrions s'entrainer ensemble.**

 **Et bien sûr, vous passiez là par hasard ?**

 **Oui.**

Lexa n'était pas dupe du tout, mais elle ne fit pas de remarques et accepta sa proposition, Lexa ne devait pas montrer à Hannah que son opinion pour elle avait changé, elle devait toujours être normale avec ses guerriers malgré son couple, elle devait juste faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de demandes ou d'allusions. Clarke passait avant.

Lexa s'installa donc en face d'Hannah et elles purent commencer à s'entraîner. Lexa remarqua vite qu'Hannah n'était pas du tout naturelle. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses intentions envers elle, Lexa avait commencé à ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne s'entendait pas à ce qui allait arriver.

Indra arriva à la Tour et apprit par ses sentinelles que Lexa était encore dans l'arène en train de s'entrainer avec Hannah. Dès qu'elle eut l'information, Indra partit rapidement vers l'arène, elle avait fait la promesse à Lexa qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'aider à voir les choses et Indra savait qu'Hannah n'avait rien laissé tomber, elle attendait juste le bon moment. Mais quand elle arriva à l'arène son corps se glaça.

Lexa avait mis un terme à l'entraiment, elle avait des réunions qui ne pouvaient attendre. Elle avait rangé son bâton et avait récupéré sa serviette sur les marches de la Tour, elle était en train de se passer la serviette sur le visage quand elle sentit une caresse dans son cou. Elle se retourna immédiatement et vit Hannah, elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle allait pour se reculer mais Hannah fut plus rapide et embrassa Lexa. Lexa repoussa furieusement Hannah qui tomba par terre. C'est ce moment que vit Indra mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre Lexa et la laissa gérer. Lexa s'avança vers Hannah et la regarda avec les yeux noires, elle n'avait plus que de la rage dans son corps.

 **Comment as-tu pu ? Je suis ta Heda et je suis en couple. Ce que tu viens de faire est une trahison.**

 **Non, Lexa….**

 **Pour toi, je suis Heda. Seule ma femme peut m'appeler par mon prénom**. Lexa attrapa un bâton qui était par terre et le pointa sur Hannah. Hannah voulut se relever mais Lexa frappa Hannah sur le poitrine, elle se retrouva à nouveau au sol avec une forte douleur à la poitrine. Mais Hannah n'avait pas laissé tomber et Lexa allait s'en rendre compte.

 **Mais Heda, votre femme n'est plus là, elle vous a abandonné,** elles e releva sur les coudes pour regarder Lexa qui voyait de plus en plus rouge. Moi, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

 **Clarke ne m'a pas abandonné et tu ne pourras jamais prendre sa place. Tu n'es même pas un millième de Clarke.**

 **Mais elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui.** Hannah attrapa le bâton de Lexa et s'aida à se relever pour se retrouver devant Lexa. **Vous avez des besoins et je peux être là pour vous, beaucoup de chef de clans ont des maitresses, je pourrais être là votre. Je pourrais combler tous vos besoins que Clarke ne sait pas satisfaire. Elle n'est pas des nôtres. Nous l'avons bien vu que vous n'êtes pas heureuse avec elle, vous ne faites rien ensemble, vous avez besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui partage vos envies et vos besoins et apparemment Clarke n'est pas cette personne. Nous pourrions être heureuse toutes les deux.**

Hannah approcha sa main mais Lexa lui attrapa et lui tordit la main avant de la jeter par terre. Lexa avait laissé parler Hannah pour être sûr de ses intentions mais là, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre, elle voulait la tuer pour le mal qu'elle faisait. Clarke avait raison, des femmes avaient pris son attitude comme un mal-être dans son couple, son peuple ne la croyait pas heureuse parce qu'elle ne montrait pas son amour à Clarke en public. C'était de sa faute tout cela, avec ce qui s'était passé avec Costia, Lexa avait pris ses distances avec les démonstrations amoureuses mais ce qu'elle se refusait de faire avait rendu malheureuse sa femme mais surtout avait permis à des femmes de prendre cela comme des avances. Lexa bouillait tellement de rage, elle aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde et elle aurait aimé le montrer au monde entier mais à chaque fois elle pensait à Costia, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa femme. Clarke était son monde et elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal et surtout de n'avoir rien vu.

Lexa était folle de rage, elle ne se maitrisa plus et abattit son bâton sur Hannah, Hannah ne s'attendait pas à ce coup ni aux coups qui suivirent. Lexa n'arriva plus à s'arrêter et taper Hannah de toutes ses forces pour lui faire payer sa trahison.

Indra ne pouvait pas Lexa perdre autant ses moyens, dès qu'elle vit le premier coup de Lexa s'abattre, elle savait que Lexa n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'elle devait agir. Elle appela les sentinelles pour qu'ils viennent l'aider et elle courut dans l'arène pour arrêter Lexa. Une fois à ses côtés, elle lui attrapa le bâton qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre sur Hannah. Lexa se retourna en sentant une pression sur le bâton, elle trouva Indra à ses côtés.

Heda, arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas comme cela. Indra prit le bâton des mains de Lexa et le jeta par terre. Lexa réalisa son geste, elle ne s'était pas vue, elle n'avait pu se maitriser tellement la rage lui était montée, elle se tourna vers Hannah et la découvrit recroqueviller sur le sol avec du sang sur les membres. Lexa se tourna vers Indra.

 **Elle a trahi sa Heda.** Essaya d'expliquer son geste Lexa mais Indra savait, elle s'approcha de Lexa.

 **Je le sais, Heda, j'ai été témoin de la scène.**

 **Alors fais appliquer la loi et dégage la de ma vue.**

 **Vous avez entendu Heda ?** Demanda Indra à ses sentinelles. Ils acquiescèrent avant de se diriger ensemble vers Hannah, ils la relevèrent difficilement quand elle essaya de parler, Indra ne laissa pas Heda répondre. **Vous êtes accusée de trahison sur votre Heda et sa compagne, je vous ai informé de la mise en application de la loi de la première Heda et un rappel a été mis sur les murs de la ville. J'ai été témoin de votre tentative pour briser le couple de votre Heda.**

 **Mais vous …..**

 **Tu n'as plus le droit de parler. A partir de maintenant tu es mise au cachot avant de savoir quelle punition te sera infligé.**

 **Vous n'avez pas le droit.**

 **J'ai tout pouvoir !** Indra se tourna vers les sentinelles. Enfermez la.

Les sentinelles s'exécutèrent et emmenèrent Hannah loin de Lexa. Lexa la regarda partir avec les sentinelles, une fois loin de sa vue, elle partir s'assoir sur les marches de l'arène. Lexa s'en moquait que des gens la voient pleurer mais elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux comme ci la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait faisait effondrer son corps. Lexa était sur le point de perdre sa femme à cause d'elle, son attitude avait tout gâcher dans son histoire et c'était à cause d'elle que Niylah avait profité de Clarke et maintenant Hannah, comment elle n'avait pu rien voir ?

Indra était si triste de voir sa Heda comme cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la voir dans cette état, mais au moins elle savait que Heda allait enfin ouvrir les yeux. Indra s'approcha de sa Heda et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Heda.

 **Heda.** L'appela Indra, Lexa leva les yeux et découvrit son général devant elle.

 **Je veux qu'elle soit jugée, elle doit payer ce qu'elle a fait.**

 **Vous la ferez juger mais vous devez faire cela dans les règles, vous devez en parler avec votre conseil.** Lexa savait qu'elle avait raison, elle ne devait plus s'emporter comme elle avait fait, Lexa se leva pour être face à Indra.

 **Fais réunir mes quatre conseillers, je veux que le sort de Niylah soit ordonnée ce soir !** Ses conseillers principaux étaient des ambassadeurs de clan, elle aurait aimé que Clarke soit une des leurs mais elle avait refusé, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour Lexa mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle lui pardonne. **Indra, comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ?**

 **Vous aimez Clarke mais vous n'avez jamais pensé que la menace pouvait venir de vos troupes. Vous avez toujours pensé à protéger Clarke en dehors de Polis mais la menace était dedans. Vous allez changer pour que Clarke vous revienne.**

 **J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne reviendra jamais, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, Indra, si elle ne revient pas, tu promets d'être là pour les Natblida.**

 **Comment ça ? Heda vous n'y pensait pas ?**

 **Ma vie a commencé avec Clarke et si je la perd, je ne tiendrais plus. C'était ma force.** Lexa regarda Indra et lui toucha le bras. **Je vais d'abord faire en sorte qu'Hannah paye pour ce qu'elle nous a fait.**

Lexa avait pris sa décision et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans Clarke. Indra regarda Lexa remonter dans la tour, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait passer de Hannah à une possible mort comme cela, mais cela lui faisait peur. Elle comprenait la peine de Clarke mais là Lexa avait besoin d'elle et si elle l'aimait toujours elle devait lui pardonner. Elle prit une grande décision qui elle l'espère changera la vision de sa Heda.


	67. Chapitre 67

Chapitre 67

Cela faisait une semaine que Clarke était arrivée à Arkadia, cela lui avait fait du bien de retourner chez elle mais le manque de Lexa était trop pesant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Les premiers jours, elle avait fait en sorte de faire intégrer Madi à son peuple et très vite la petite fille passa ses journées à jouer avec les enfants. Clarke était très heureuse de voir sa fille aussi bien dans un peuple si différent du sien. Le fait d'avoir sa fille si bien avait permis à Clarke de profiter de son peuple, bien sûr, elle en avait profité les premiers jours de se plonger dans les papiers qu'ils l'attendaient depuis un mois et surtout elle avait fait une grande réunion avec son peuple pour savoir comment cela se passait au camp.

Mais voilà, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser mais cela était dur de ne pas penser à sa femme et à leurs problèmes. Tous les midis, elle attendait avec impatience le messager de Polis qui lui amenait le courrier de Lexa. Lexa l'avait surprise avec le premier message, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas lui répondre, Lexa se livrait sur ses journées mais surtout sur ses sentiments, Lexa ne lui avait jamais autant dit qu'elle l'aimait mais Clarke arrivait de mieux en mieux à comprendre Lexa grâce à ses lettres et cela lui faisait du bien. Mais Clarke se rendait compte qu'elle souffrait autant qu'elle de s'être séparation mais Clarke avait encore besoin de temps. Elle profita d'un temps calme pour aller penser à elles elle partit donc vers son endroit préféré à Arkadia, le près des chevaux, elle aimait tellement aller les regarder courir qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un venir à elle.

 **Bonjour Princesse !** Clarke sursauta avant de se retourner et de découvrir Bellamy qui leva les mains en signe de pardon. **Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je t'ai vu partir toute seule vers le prés et je me dis que nous pourrions en profiter un peu.**

 **Profiter de quoi ?**

 **Du beau temps. Que dirais-tu de prendre nos chevaux et de partir galoper un peu ?** Clarke ne répondit pas de suite ce qui agaça Bellamy, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il voulait lui parler. **En fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu viens et c'est tout.**

 **Bellamy, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

 **Par rapport à quoi ? Ta sécurité ? je pense que je suis assez gradé pour m'en occuper, non ?**

 **Et si Madi avait besoin de moi ?**

 **J'ai déjà demandé à Abby de s'occuper de ta fille.** **Clarke, tu as besoin de prendre l'air et de voir autre chose. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait.**

Clarke savait que Bellamy avait raison, elle avait besoin de penser à rien et elle aimait tellement galoper, cela lui manquait un peu à Polis, à chaque fois, elle devait être accompagné de plusieurs guerriers donc elle n'était jamais trop tranquille. Pour seule réponse, elle partit en direction de l'écurie où elle vit avec surprise Raven avec deux chevaux déjà préparés. Clarke la regarda sans comprendre mais Raven lui mettait déjà les rênes dans les mains avant de faire de même avec son compagnon. Bellamy monta sans un mot sur la selle et tendit la main à Raven qui lui tendait son arme.

 **A ton tour, Princesse.**

 **Je vois que vous aviez tout prévu !** Ironisa Clarke.

 **Cela te fera du bien et au moindre soucis, Bellamy a sa radio donc pars tranquille.**

Clarke regarda son amie mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle se laissa donc guider par ses amis et monta sur son cheval avant de suivre Bellamy. Quand ils sortirent du camp, Bellamy lança son cheval au galop vite suivit par celui de Clarke. Sentir son corps face au vent lui fit énormément de bien, elle se sentit si libre. Ils galopèrent un bon moment sans rien dire avant que Bellamy arrête son cheval au bord d'une falaise. Clarke n'attendit pas que Bellamy descend, elle voulait voir le fleuve en dessous de la falaise, elle descendit de son cheval et le laissa se reposer tranquillement avant d'aller voir le beau paysage qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Bellamy regarda Clarke observer ce paysage sans rien dire, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là et personne ne parlait, Bellamy descendit de son cheval qui alla rejoindre celui de Clarke.

 **Tu sais, il y a quelques mois, je ne voyais que par toi !** Clarke se retourna sans comprendre pour regarder son ami. **Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas que j'étais amoureux de toi.** Clarke ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation, elle savait que son ami avait eu des sentiments pour elle mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Bellamy l'en empêcha **. Clarke, laisse-moi parler, je ne dis pas cela pour te récupérer. Grâce au bonheur que tu affichais avec Lexa, j'ai voulu t'oublier et grâce à toi, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai pu me rendre compte que j'aimais plus qu'en amie Raven.**

 **Vous faites un si beau couple.**

 **Et Lexa et toi aussi.** Bellamy s'assit au bord de la falaise et invita Clarke à s'assoir à côté de lui. **Tu sais avec Raven tout n'est pas rose, nous nous prenons la tête au moins une fois par jour mais notre couple en est que plus solide.**

 **Bellamy, c'est plus compliqué qu'une petite prise de tête.** Soupira Clarke.

 **Clarke, tu es une personne si forte, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi abattu. Que s'est-il passé avec Lexa ? J'ai demandé à Monty et à Raven personne ne sait vraiment.**

 **Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Monty sait quelques points mais je n'ai pas voulu en parler.**

 **Pourtant parler fait du bien, princesse.**

 **C'est compliqué, tout notre couple est compliqué.**

 **Tu aimes une Heda, tu savais dès le début que vous aurez plusieurs obstacles à franchir.**

 **Mais je ne m'attendais pas à tout cela.**

Clarke savait qu'elle avait besoin de parler, Bellamy avait été son confident à plusieurs reprises et elle savait qu'il ne jugerait ni Lexa ni elle. Alors c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle libéra sa parole, elle lui raconta sa dispute, ses dernières conservations avec Lexa et surtout tous ce que Clarke avait sur le cœur. Bellamy écoutait sans rien dire et surtout il laissa Clarke pleurait toute sa souffrance. Et quand elle a fini, il l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter. Dès que les larmes de Clarke se calmèrent, elle se retourna pour regarder Bellamy, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle savait donc qu'il allait dire son point de vue. Bellamy sourit à Clarke avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

 **J'aurais tellement aimé être la personne que tu aimes si fort au point que tu penses à son bonheur avant le tien.**

 **Bellamy….**

 **Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire culpabiliser par rapport à moi, j'ai Raven et je sais qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Et Lexa est la tienne, Princesse.**

 **Je le sais mais j'ai tellement du mal à supporter son attitude et ses non-dits.**

 **Tu as aussi ta part de faute,** Clarke allait le couper mais Bellamy l'en empêcha, **les fautes sont partagées, je ne dis pas que Lexa est toute propre, bien au contraire. Mais Princesse, cela fait combien de temps que tu gardes tout cela en toi ?** Clarke réfléchit mais ne répondit pas. **Dans un couple, la discussion est très importante et je connais un peu Lexa, pour savoir que si tu lui avais dit que tu souffrais de ses distances qu'elle met en public, elle aurait essayé de changer cela.**

 **Mais cela ne tient pas, je lui ai déjà dit.**

 **Tu lui as dit que tu aimerais qu'elle soit plus ta femme, mais lui as-tu dit une seule fois que tu SOUFFRAIS ? Ce n'est pas pareil, Princesse. Tu n'as jamais parlé de ta souffrance à Lexa pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Et regarde comment cela a fini ! Tu es là à souffrir et Lexa est seule à Polis à faire face aux regards et aux ragots de ses villageois. J'ai demandé au messager qui t'emmène le courrier de Lexa, comment allait réellement Lexa, tu savais qu'elle ne sort que pour s'entrainer avec les Natblida et qu'elle avait été vu en pleurs après ton départ ?** Clarke ne savait pas tout cela. Bellamy prit la main gauche de Clarke et lui montra son alliance. **Si tu as accepté cette bague et surtout si tu la portes encore, c'est que tu aimes Lexa et que tu l'aimes malgré ses défauts. Tu te souviens de ton discours au mariage de Monty ?** Clarke acquiesça **. Tu seras là dans les bons comme dans les pires moments de votre vie ! Es-tu prête à cela ?** Clarke réfléchit mais elle connaissait la réponse. **Pour moi, tu as abandonné ta femme à la première difficulté,** Clarke voulut parler mais il l'en empêcha encore **, laisse-moi finir Princesse. Je t'adore et tu le sais, je serais toujours là pour toi mais là tu as fait la pire des conneries. Je comprends que les non-dits de Lexa sur les avances de femmes et son attitude en public t'ont blessé mais tu l'abandonnes quand elle a le plus besoin de toi. Tu crois que le peuple va réagir comment à la mise en place de la loi, cela fait des décennies que des jeunes femmes ou hommes font des avances à des Hedas, et là du jour au lendemain, ils n'ont plus le droit et pour couronner le tout, la femme de Heda s'en va. Tu crois qu'ils vont penser quoi ? Bah moi, je te le dis, Lexa a fait cela juste pour garder sa femme et cela n'a pas marché, elles vont toutes retenter leurs chances. Et Lexa sera seule car sa femme est loin et l'a abandonné.**

 **C'est peut-être le bon moyen de savoir si elle les repoussera ou pas.**

 **Toi, tu as repoussé Niylah quand tu as eu ses avances ?**

 **Ce n'est pas ….**

 **Ne me sort pas que cela est différent, Lexa te repoussait alors tu t'es rapprochée de Niylah pour lui faire du mal. Là, Lexa est si faible si triste de ton absence qu'elle n'aura peut-être pas le courage de repousser les avances ou alors elle fera une connerie.** Cela fit frémir Clarke en pensant à Lexa perdre ses moyens, elle ne voulait pas de cela. **Princesse, je sais que c'est dur pour toi tout cela, mais aimes-tu Lexa ?**

 **Bien sûr, Bellamy, elle est la femme de ma vie, sans elle, je ne suis plus rien.**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Princesse, ta place est auprès d'elle mais vous allez devoir vous parler et ne plus rien garder pour vous. Je sais que ton pardon sera dure à donner mais pense à ta vie sans Lexa.** Bellamy se leva et tendit la main à Clarke pour qu'elle se lève, il lui attrapa son visage avec tendresse. **Tes yeux se sont illuminés quand tu l'as rencontré la première fois et c'est la première fois que je les vois éteint, ta vie s'est Lexa et pour elle s'est pareil. Durant le mariage de Monty, elle te regardait avec des yeux plein de larmes durant la cérémonie des vœux, je n'ai pas compris sur le moment mais aujourd'hui, je comprends car j'ai eu les mêmes pensées qu'elle sauf que les miennes avaient de l'espoir.**

 **Je ne comprends pas.**

 **Princesse, quand tu demandais à Harper et Monty de jurer leurs amours, je pensais à mon mariage avec Raven, je sais qu'un jour, je ferais ma demande et je sais que nous nous présenterons devant toi. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, mais Lexa n'avait aucun moyen d'espérer vu que tu avais pris tes distances, je ne peux imaginer la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir.**

 **Mais je n'ai pas rompu avec elle, Bellamy.**

 **Tu expliques ton départ comment ? Même si tu ne l'as peut-être pas clairement dit, cela fait penser à une rupture. Clarke allait répondre mais Bellamy reprit la parole. Je ne veux pas de réponse, pense à tout ce que je t'ai dit et tu y verras beaucoup plus clair.**

Bellamy embrassa Clarke sur la joue et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le suive. Mais Clarke était déjà dans ses pensées, les mots de Bellamy résonnaient dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

 **Princesse, nous y allons ?** Clarke regarda Bellamy puis la falaise

 **Tu m'en voudrais si je restais là. Dit Clarke avant de rajouter. Seule.**

 **Princesse, je ne sais pas si c'est ….**

 **S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Lincoln de me rejoindre, je sais qu'il me laissera tranquille.**

 **Princesse….**

 **S'il te plait !**

Bellamy savait que Clarke savait se défendre mais il avait promis d'être sa protection, alors il décida d'appeler Raven pour qu'elle envoie rapidement Lincoln à la falaise et lui expliqua la situation. Bellamy avertit Clarke de la situation, il l'embrassa tendrement Clarke avant de la laisser s'installer au bord de la falaise et partit vers les chevaux pour attendre Lincoln. Quand il arriva, il lui demanda de laisser Clarke seule puis partir rejoindre le camp. Bellamy était heureux d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Clarke même s'il savait que ses mots avaient été dur à entendre pour Clarke. Il ne voulait que son bonheur.


	68. Chapitre 68

**CHAPITRE** 68

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Clarke était assise au bord de la falaise, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux mots de Bellamy et elle ne pouvait le contredire. Elle avait abandonné sa femme quand elle en avait le plus besoin, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle et à sa douleur sans penser que Lexa souffrait aussi de cette situation et que maintenant elle était seule à Polis à supporter toute sa charge de travail et certainement tous les regards de ces sujets. Mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'attitude de Lexa avant, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait changer malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Clarke ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait si démuni. Elle aimait tellement Lexa qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner encore une fois mais elle voulait plus que tout que son couple fonctionne pour toujours et pour cela, elles doivent se parler et discuter de leurs souffrances. Lexa ne l'avait jamais fait mais Clarke non plus, et c'était son plus gros problèmes, elle en voulait à Lexa de son manque de communication mais elle n'était pas mieux. Et comme ce fut le cas tous les jours, Clarke laissa place aux larmes pour sortir toute la souffrance et les doutes qu'elle avait en elle.

Lincoln regardait sa chancelière, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état-là, il aurait aimé faire quelques choses mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Lexa et Clarke étaient le plus beau couple qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il savait très bien qu'elles pourraient surmonter toutes les épreuves, elles avaient déjà tellement vu et souffert dans la vie que maintenant seul le bonheur pouvait avoir sa place dans leur vie. Il tendit l'oreille et vit son amie les mains entourant son visage, il vit son corps secouer par les larmes, cela lui brisa le cœur mais quand il voulut s'approcher, il entendit le bruit d'un cheval arrivant à vive allure. Il sortit son épée et la brandit en direction du bruit mais quand il vit que c'était le cheval d'Indra, il rangea rapidement son épée et s'inclina devant le général d'Heda. Indra stoppa son cheval devant Lincoln, elle descendit de son cheval et se présenta devant son soldat. Indra tendit son bras et Lincoln lui serra avec respect.

 **Mon ami, comment va WanHeda ?** Lincoln tourna son regard pour lui montrer Clarke au bord de la falaise. **Je dois la voir, veille sur mon cheval.**

 **Je vais l'emmener à la rivière, je te laisse la surveillance de Clarke.**

 **Sur ma vie, rien ne lui arrivera.**

 **Merci Indra.**

Lincoln ne savait pas ce qu'Indra voulait à Clarke mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait galopé durant des heures pour arriver ici, et elle avait du aller très vite. Le cheval d'Indra était un des plus rapide mais vu comment il semblait fatiguer, Lincoln savait que la situation était urgente. Il attrapa les rênes des trois chevaux et partit tranquillement vers la rivière qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Indra regarda Lincoln partir et dès qu'il fit hors de vue, elle se dirigea vers Clarke, elle constata rapidement que Clarke était en train de pleurer, elle décida de s'installer à côté d'elle en silence et laisser Clarke se rendre compte de sa présence.

Clarke sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle pensait que c'était Lincoln mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle découvrit Indra, le général d'Heda, elle s'inquiéta de suite. Mais Indra ne la laissa pas parler.

 **Bonjour Clarke.**

 **Indra que….** Indra tendit sa main pour couper Clarke.

 **Je suis en venue en amie, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup mais vous êtes quelqu'un que j'apprécie et j'aime penser être votre amie**. Clarke ne savait pas trop quoi penser des propos d'Indra.

 **Vous êtes mon amie, Indra. Oui, vous êtes le général de ma femme mais je sais que je peux toujours compter sur vous dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.** Clarke regarda Indra mais elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. **Indra, qu'est-ce que se passe ? Vous m'inquiétez, c'est Lexa ?** Demanda anxieuse Clarke.

 **Je ne suis pas venue pour vous supplier de revenir, mais il s'est effectivement passé quelques choses.**

 **Lexa a été blessée ?**

 **D'une certaine façon oui.** Clarke allait parler mais Indra la coupa de nouveau. **Je vais parler Clarke car vous devez savoir mais s'il vous plait, laissez-moi parler. Je ne sais pas ce que vous dit Lexa dans ses lettres, mais Heda ne sort pas beaucoup de son bureau ou de votre chambre. Elle passe son temps à s'entrainer avec les Natblida et un peu les guerriers mais très peu. Je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois dans votre ancienne chambre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y fait mais je sais qu'elle pleure beaucoup, vous lui manquez Madi et vous.**

 **Elle nous manque aussi.** Souffla doucement Clarke.

 **Je sais ce qui vous a fait partir de Polis, c'est en partie de ma faute, c'est moi qui vous ait donné ses lettres. Je ne voulais plus qu'Heda brise la seule chose qui lui fait du bien. Lexa est la première Heda que je suis, je la respecte plus que tout mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle continuait de recevoir se lettres, j'ai pensé à vous. Ce petit bout de femme qui vient d'un autre monde et qui a accepté beaucoup trop de choses de Heda. J'ai pensé que si vous lisiez ces courriers, vous auriez parlé à Heda mais ce ne fut pas le cas, encore une fois, vous avez pensé à son bonheur avant le vôtre. Vous avez encore pardonnée et vous avez souffert en silence. Je m'en veux, Clarke, j'aurais dû rien faire.**

 **Non, Indra, je devais savoir. Oui, j'aurais préféré que Lexa m'en parle mais vous savez comme moi qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, il y a beaucoup trop eu de non-dits dans notre couple, c'est ce qui a fait que je ne pouvais plus souffrir. Je ne suis pas partir seulement à cause des lettres, il y a aussi son attitude envers moi devant le peuple, je ne savais plus gérer le mal que je ressentais puis il y a eu l'histoire avec Niylah et j'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment son pardon avait pu être si dur à arriver alors que moi, j'avais pardonné encore et encore. J'aime Lexa mais c'est dur d'avoir plus souvent affaire à Heda plutôt qu'à ma femme.**

 **Pour vous, est-ce fini ?**

 **Bien sûr que non, Lexa est la femme de ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans elle.**

 **Elle ne peut pas vivre sans vous.** Soupira Indra comme si un poids s'abattait sur ses épaules. **Si vous ne revenez pas, je ne sais pas si elle continuera à vivre.**

Clarke mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens des paroles d'Indra, comment Lexa pouvait penser à abandonner son peuple, mais surtout comment elle pouvait penser à la laisser vivre sur cette Terre sans elle ? Clarke attrapa la main d'Indra et la força à la regarder.

 **Que s'est-il passé à Polis ? Pourquoi parles-tu comme cela de Lexa ?** Clarke attendit mais Indra ne parlait toujours pas. **PARLES !** Ordonna Clarke.

 **Tôt ce matin, Lexa s'entrainait seule quand Hannah est venue la rejoindre. Je ne sais pas trop comment cela s'est passé mais Hannah a embrassé Heda.** Indra ne s'arrêta pas et regarda Clarke. **Mais elle l'a repoussé, j'étais à l'entrée de l'arène, je n'ai pas entendu les propos d'Hannah mais elle a voulu séduire Heda mais je vous promets qu'Heda n'a fait que la repousser.**

 **Mais ?**

 **Cela a dégénéré, Heda a perdu le contrôle, elle a tapé Hannah au sol avec le bâton d'entrainement si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, je ne pense pas qu'Hannah sera toujours parmi nous.**

Clarke ne pouvait imaginer sa femme perdre le contrôle, elle méprisait toujours ses sentiments, jamais elle n'aurait pu agir de la sorte.

 **Lexa va mal, elle se sent seule et trahie. Elle a l'impression de vous avoir perdu pour toujours et elle ne voit pas la vie sans vous….**

 **Indra, je…**

 **Non, laissez-moi finir. Je sais que vous aimez Heda, mais là elle a besoin de vous plus que jamais, elle a fait réunir le conseil pour punir Hannah. Aujourd'hui, elle s'est rendue compte de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant et surtout de ce qu'elle vous avait fait subir sans le vouloir. Mais Clarke, elle a besoin de vous, ne l'abandonnez pas encore une fois, je ne sais pas si elle pourra se remettre de tout ce qu'elle ressent. Si votre cœur bat encore pour elle, vous devez être auprès d'elle et la soutenir dans son rôle d'Heda et dans son rôle de femme. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire mais je peux vous dire qu'Heda a compris beaucoup de choses mais j'espère que vous aussi. Votre place est auprès d'Heda et nulle part ailleurs.**

Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire, elle regarda Indra et la vit se lever.

 **Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, j'ai beaucoup de route à faire si je veux arriver pour le châtiment d'Hannah.**

Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé que Lexa aurait pu battre une de ses guerrières pour sauver son couple, elle comprit que Lexa avait ça pour elle malgré leur dispute, Lexa prenait toujours soin d'elle. Clarke avait eu beaucoup à réfléchir aujourd'hui, entre Bellamy et Indra cela faisait beaucoup mais ils avaient raison, sa place était auprès de Lexa et nulle part ailleurs. Clarke se leva rapidement et cria pour que Indra l'entende.

 **Attends-moi, je viens.**


	69. Chapitre 69

Chapitre 69

Clarke regardait la route et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa femme, comment elle avait pu oublier que sa femme n'était pas seulement Lexa mais aussi une Heda et qu'elle avait le poids de tout un peuple sur ses épaules. Elles allaient devoir parler de leur sentiment et des douleurs qu'elles avaient en elles mais Clarke devait pour le moment oublier ses doutes et soutenir sa femme. Et pour cela, elle devait arriver le plus vite possible à Polis alors elle n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions.

FLASHBACK DEUX HEURES AVANT

Clarke venait de rejoindre Indra et elles partirent vers Lincoln qui se redressa en les voyant arriver.

 **Appelle Bellamy et demande lui de préparer la Jeep, il m'accompagne à Polis avec Indra et tu nous rejoindras avec Madi et Octavia demain.**

Lincoln ne comprenait pas.

 **J'ai promis à Heda de veiller sur toi.**

 **Et tu le feras mais j'ai besoin d'aller à Polis maintenant et je dois y être dans moins de trois heures. Je ne peux pas prendre le temps de partir à cheval. Je prends Bellamy en garde du corps et toi tu veilleras sur Madi.**

 **Vous voulez que nous partions en Jeep ?** Demanda Indra inquiète.

 **Nous n'avons pas le choix, Indra, je ne peux pas galoper aussi vite que cela.**

 **Bien, vous êtes WanHeda, je vous suis.**

 **Lincoln, appelle le !**

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Lincoln avait bien sûr fait ce que lui avait demandé Clarke et à peine, les deux femmes étaient arrivées à Arkadia, que la Jeep était prête à partir. Bellamy avait tout préparé, Clarke avait dit au revoir à son peuple et surtout à Madi mais elle lui avait promis que demain, elle reviendrait à la maison avec Octavia et Lincoln.

 **Nous arrivons aux portes de Polis** ! Avertit Bellamy.

Clarke tourna le regard et put apercevoir les portes de la ville, elle constata que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, c'était toujours à ce moment que les exécutions ou les châtiments avaient lieu, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, Lexa avait besoin d'elle.

 **Arrête toi là, nous allons continuer à pied, tu ne peux pas rentrer avec la Jeep.**

Bellamy fit ce qu'elle demandait mais Clarke n'attendit pas qu'il est coupé le moteur, elle sauta de la voiture et se mit à courir vers la ville suivit de près par Indra. A peine eurent-elle passées les portes de la ville, les cloches de la ville se mirent à sonner, Clarke savait que cela annonçait le début du châtiment, elle devait accélérer le pas, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lexa faire cela toute seule. Elle accéléra le rythme pour arriver plus vite à l'arène, dans les rues, elle ne vit personne, elle comprit que tout le peuple de Polis avait été convié à l'arène. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était dans la ville, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres mais quand elle n'entendit plus les cloches, cela lui fit battre son cœur encore plus vite, cela signifiait que cela allait commencer et elle ne serait pas là. A peine quelques secondes après, elle vit enfin la foule.

Clarke essaya de se faufiler entre les gens, au début personne ne la vit mais quand elle croisa le regard d'un natif, ce dernier se décala de lui-même et poussa les autres pour faire passer Clarke et Indra. Mais à quelques mètres de Lexa, il n'y avait pas de passage possible mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car Lexa allait parler, elle n'arriverait jamais assez vite pour être à ses côtés.

Lexa avait passé la journée dans sa chambre, elle avait prié pour que Clarke lui revienne mais elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Quand le conseil avait validé sa demande d'un châtiment pour Hannah, cela l'avait soulagé car cela lui montrait le soutien de ses conseils et d'une certaine façon de son peuple. Lexa avait attendu l'heure avec impatience, elle avait revêtit son habit d'Heda, elle avait même fait son maquillage. Elle était la première à s'installer sur l'estrade, elle fut vite rejoins son conseil et très vite le peuple fut appeler à se joindre à eux. Titus fit sonner les cloches 5 minutes, Lexa regardait les natifs arriver, inconsciemment, elle espérait voir arriver Clarke mais quand Titus arrêta de faire sonner les cloche, elle fut blesser mais elle devait vite reprendre son rôle. Elle s'approcha donc du bord de l'estrade.

 **Mon peuple, aujourd'hui, une femme a voulu s'immiscer dans mon couple. J'ai été très clair toute personne voulant briser mon couple aura un châtiment. Maintenant, je veux savoir, pourquoi certains s'amusent encore ? J'aime Clarke et pour vous, pour ne pas vous montrer que je ne pensais qu'à mon couple, j'ai pris mes distances en publics avec elle, juste POUR VOUS MON PEUPLE. Et aujourd'hui, c'est comme cela que vous me remerciez, je sais que vous avez vu que Clarke n'était plus là depuis quelques jours, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, à cause de mon attitude à laisser faire et à l'ignorer en public, je suis en train de la perdre.**

Clarke regardait sa femme se confier à son peuple, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Lexa ferait cela un jour. A la fin de la phrase des cris se firent entendre, le peuple se mit à crier NON, ce qui choqua Clarke. Elle savait qu'elle était aimé des Natifs mais pas à ce point.

 **Alors pourquoi vous me faites cela ? Vous voulez que je sois seule toute ma vie ou vous voulez Clarke à mes côtés ?**

 **CLARKE ! CLARKE ! CLARKE !** Cria le peuple en cœur.

 **Alors pourquoi laissez-vous des gens faire cela ? Aujourd'hui, je suis devant vous pour vous montrer que maintenant plus jamais personne pourra remettre en question la loi. Ce matin, une guerrière Hannah a voulu me tenter et briser mon couple, c'est une faute grave à mon encontre et celui de Clarke. Pour cela, le conseil a voté pour le châtiment des fouets.** Clarke regarda Indra, elle ne savait en quoi cela consiste et quand elle entendit le peuple criait de joie, elle savait que cela ne devait pas être très sympa.

 **Le châtiment des fouets consiste à attacher le condamné face au poteau, et deux guerriers de confiance de Heda se présentent dans son dos et lui assignent des coups de fouets, normalement ils doivent en faire vingt chacun.**

 **Elle va en mourir ?** Chuchota Clarke à Indra.

 **Non, Clarke, personne ne meurt de ce châtiment mais les morsure du fouet marqueront à jamais son corps et monteront aux gens son crime.** Clarke comprenait mieux pourquoi Lexa avait choisi ce châtiment même si cela lui retournait l'estomac. Mais elle devait être forte pour sa femme et surtout pour la soutenir, Hannah a voulu briser son couple encore une fois mais là, Lexa ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

 **Sentinelles,** appela Lexa au-dessus des voix de son peuple mais dès que Lexa reprit la parole cela fit cesser son peuple, quatre sentinelles arrivèrent devant l'estrade **, allez chercher la guerrière Hannah.**

Les sentinelles quittèrent l'arène et revinrent quelques minutes après avec Hannah, Clarke la regarda attentivement et put voir des stigmates sur sa peau, elle était habillée d'un haillon blanc qui ne faisait apparaitre ses bras et ses jambes donc Clarke pouvait voir sa peau rougie des coups portés par Lexa, et vu le nombre de marques pour le moment rouge, Clarke comprit que Lexa avait dû prendre complètement son contrôle, les dires d'Indra étaient donc vrai.

 **Guerrière Hannah, tu as été jugée coupable de trahison envers ton Heda et pour cela tu mérites le châtiment des fouets.** Heda fit signe aux sentinelles et Clarke vit les sentinelles attacher Hannah face à un poteau, une fois **qu'elle fut attachée, un sentinelle lui déchira son haillon pour laisser apparaitre son dos nu. Qui sera ma main pour faire appliquer mon châtiment ?** Clarke vit Grégo et le Roi Roan se présenter à Lexa. Lexa sourit avant de leur parler. **Grégo, tu es mon garde du corps et mon guerrier, merci d'être ma main. Roi Roan, tu es mon conseillé le plus fidèle mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais cela.**

 **Heda, je suis dévoué depuis très longtemps, vous m'avez sauvé la vie avec Clarke et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. Mais je vais être franc, si je veux être votre main ce soir, c'est pour Clarke, votre femme, elle est une amie très précieuse pour moi et cette femme,** il montra Hannah d'une main, **vous a trahi mais elle a aussi trahi Clarke. Alors pour vous deux, je souhaite être la main qui lui infligera le châtiment.**

Clarke était touchée par les propos de Roan, elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, c'était un ami cher à son cœur et le premier qu'elle avait eu à Polis.

 **Roi Roan, je suis touchée par ta loyauté envers Clarke, je ne pouvais espérer ta présence mais j'en suis ravie.** Lexa sourit tendrement à Roan. **Hannah, ma main sera celle de Grégo et le Roi Roan sera celle de ma femme, Clarke. Messieurs à vos fouets.**

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent devant Heda avant de brandir leurs fouets, Grégo fut le premier à porter le coups vite suivit par Roan, les coups se multiplièrent sous les cris de la foule mais Clarke ne regardait qu'Hannah, la guerrière ne pleurait ni ne criait, pourtant son corps était en sang, à chaque coups de fouets, le sang giclait de toute part, Clarke avait la nausée en voyant tout ce sang. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps cela dura mais quand elle entendit la voix de sa femme, cela la ramena à la réalité.

 **Sentinelles, détachez là.** Clarke vit les sentinelles détacher Hannah et ils la présentèrent devant Heda **. A partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais une guerrière, tu es bannie de Polis, ta présence ne sera plus acceptée dans les combats, les marques sur ton dos seront la preuve de ta trahison envers moi et quiconque te portera aide à part ton clan sera considéré comme traite. Pars maintenant et pris pour que jamais nos chemins se croisent à nouveau.** Les sentinelles trainèrent Hannah en dehors de l'arène, elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir sur ses jambes **. Mon peuple, ce soir, je vous ai montré ce qu'il vous attendait si quelqu'un se mettait entre ma femme et moi. Je ne sais si je regagnerais son amour mais je ne ferais plus jamais les mêmes erreurs et j'espère que vous accepterez la femme que je serais mais sachez que je serais toujours Heda mais une Heda amoureuse.**

 **HEDA, HEDA, HEDA…..**

Heda salua la foule avant de quitter l'estrade très vite, ce qui prit Clarke au dépourvu. Elle devait lui parler, ce qu'il venait de se passer lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses.


	70. Chapitre 70

Chapitre 70

Clarke regardait sa femme partir vers la tour, elle devait absolument lui parler, elle essaya d'avancer mais le peuple était tellement serré qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire un pas. Clarke essaya de toutes ses forces mais cela était en vain, elle regarda Indra qui la comprit au premier regard. Indra attrapa son épée dans son dos et se mit en position devant Clarke puis à la surprise de Clarke, Indra se mit à crier.

 **Laissez passer WanHeda, c'est un ordre !** Cria Indra.

Le peuple cessa de crier leur joie et se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand les villageois virent Clarke derrière Indra, ils s'inclinèrent devant Clarke et firent un passage entre la foule pour la laisser passer. Clarke pouvait enfin voir les portes de la tour, Indra s'avança prudemment devant Clarke, elle devait malgré tout la protéger, il pouvait toujours y avoir une menace. Grâce à Indra, Clarke arriva très vite aux portes de la tour. Les sentinelles s'inclinèrent à leur tour avant de guider les deux femmes vers l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Clarke monta dedans et attendit qu'Indra monte mais elle n'en fit rien.

 **Je vous sais en sécurité avec Heda. Je ferais retirer les sentinelles une fois que vous serez avec Heda.**

 **Indra, merci.**

 **Ne me remerciez pas, parlez avec Heda.**

 **Je vous le promets.**

Indra inclina la tête et fit signe aux sentinelles pour qu'ils fassent monter l'ascenseur, pour Clarke la montée n'avait jamais été aussi long, elle voulait voir Lexa, elle en avait besoin et elle savait que Lexa aussi. Quand elle arriva enfin à l'étage, elle vit Grégo ainsi que deux sentinelles devant la salle du trône. Grégo s'inclina devant Clarke.

 **Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, WanHeda.**

 **Merci Grégo, Lexa est dans la salle du trône ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Pouvez-vous nous laisser seule à l'étage ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si je dois….**

 **Grégo, s'il te plait. Je dois parler à Lexa et j'aimerais que cela reste personnel. Elle ne risque rien avec moi.**

 **Je le sais mais il peut toujours y avoir un danger.**

 **Un danger qui peut venir soit de l'ascenseur soit de dehors. Alors mets des sentinelles à ses deux endroits.**

 **Je vois que je ne peux rien dire.** Sourit Grégo avant de se tourner vers les sentinelles. **Vous avez entendu, libérez l'étage.**

Les sentinelles s'inclinèrent devant Clarke avant de partir vers l'ascenseur, Grégo les suivirent et quand il fut dans l'ascenseur, il sourit tendrement à Clarke qui lui murmura un merci. Clarke regarda quelques secondes l'ascenseur descendre puis se tourna vers la porte de la salle du trône. Délicatement, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit sa femme de dos, elle avait enlevé sa cape d'Heda, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un haut noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique mais pour Clarke, elle était magnifique. Clarke s'approcha doucement sans faire de bruit et découvrit que le corps de Lexa était pris par des secousses, elle tendit l'oreille et put entendre les sanglots de sa femme. Clarke s'approcha de plus en plus près, elle voulait la consoler mais quand elle vit que Lexa tenait quelque chose dans la main, elle regarda de plus près la main de Lexa et y découvrit le ruban de mariage. Clarke ne pouvait plus ne rien dire et arriva rapidement auprès de sa femme. Clarke passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa et serra son torse contre son dos avant d'attraper les mains de Lexa et de les entrelacer aux siennes.

Lexa se tendit en sentant ce corps contre le sien mais elle reconnut de suite le corps de sa femme et quand elle sentit les mains de sa femme entre les siennes, elle les serra fort pour se réconforter et les plaça contre son cœur. Personne n'osait parler entre les deux femmes, c'est Clarke qui brisa le silence en premier.

 **Je suis désolée, Lexa, pour tout, j'aurais dû être là pour toi.** Lexa se retourna pour faire face à Clarke, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser son si beau visage.

 **C'est moi, mon ange, qui suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du te faire passer après mon peuple. Tu es toute ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi.**

 **Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Lexa, tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait douter de mon amour.**

Clarke leva la main et caressa le visage de Lexa avant d'avancer tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'embrasser, elle avait tellement à se dire mais elle en avait besoin pour se rassurer que tout allait bien entre elles.

 **Embrasse-moi s'il te plait.**

Lexa la regardait étonner mais elle attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait résister à son regard si amoureux, elle avait tellement rêver de la voir aujourd'hui et elle était là.

 **Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois, mon ange.**

Lexa colla rapidement ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Clarke, il n'y avait pas de caresses ni de pression sexuelle entre elles, il y avait juste de l'amour. Leur baiser restait très calme, leurs langues dansaient ensemble dans la plus belle des harmonies. C'était tout ce qu'elles avaient besoin, montrer que leur amour était toujours là. Lexa sentit des larmes sur ses lèvres, elle arrêta tendrement le baiser par des milliers de petits bisous avant de lever les yeux et de découvrir les yeux humides de Clarke. Lexa effaça les larmes de Clarke mais cette dernière surprit Lexa en lui sautant au sautant et au callant sa tête dans le cou de Lexa. Lexa referma ses bras autour du corps de Clarke et la serra fort dans ses bras.

 **Je suis si désolée, Lexa….** Pleura Clarke. **Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule, j'avais peur, je suis désolée….**

Lexa la laissa pleurer, elle savait qu'elles allaient devoir parler avant de passer à autre chose, il y avait trop de non-dits ans leur relation, Clarke avait raison depuis le début. Les larmes de Clarke se calmèrent petit à petit, quand Lexa se rendit compte que l e corps de Clarke se calmait, elle desserra la prise sur le corps de Clarke, et plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui prit la main avant de la guider vers les petites marches du trône, elle s'assit et tira sur la main de Clarke pour que cette dernière s'installe à côté d'elle. Elles s'assirent côte à côte et se tournèrent pour se regarder. Clarke attrapa les mains de Lexa pour garder un lien avec elle, elle allait en avoir besoin.

 **Clarke, mon ange, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là.**

 **Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? Si, Indra n'était pas venue me chercher, m'aurais-tu averti ? Demanda Clarke.**

 **Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu doutes de moi après ce qu'Hannah a fait.**

 **Douter de toi ?**

 **Oui, elle m'a embrassé.** Clarke le savait déjà mais l'entendre lui fit du mal **. Mais je l'ai repoussé directement. Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand quelqu'un t'a embrassé alors je ne voulais pas que cela soit la goutte d'eau en trop, j'ai eu peur que tu me quittes définitivement.** Clarke serra la main de Lexa.

 **Je ne vais pas te mentir, quand Indra me l'a dit, j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Mais je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, elle n'était qu'une guerrière pour toi.**

 **Tu arriverais à me pardonner ?**

 **Bien sûr, Lexa. Je n'ai même pas penser à douter de toi.**

 **Alors que moi, si.** Chuchota Lexa

 **Lexa, je t'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir pardonné alors que moi, je le faisais tout le temps. Mais j'ai aussi fait des erreurs dans notre couple.**

 **Clarke, non !**

 **Si Lexa, je te connais et avant même d'officialiser notre relation, je savais que ton peuple passerait toujours avant moi, j'aurais dû partir depuis le début quand j'ai vu la souffrance que cela me faisait…** Lexa allait parler mais Clarke posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Lexa…. **Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait. Si je ne suis pas partie, c'est parce que je t'aime à la folie et qu'à chaque fois, j'espérais toujours que tu me vois en premier.**

 **Je te vois en premier.**

 **Non, mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai toujours tout pris sur moi sans jamais rien te dire. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous parler. Nous voulons tellement nous protéger l'une et l'autre qu'on oublie de parler et qu'à force, la rancœur s'installe. C'est ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je m'en veux d'avoir tout balancer sans faire attention à toi et surtout d'avoir pris mes distances si brutalement. Ma place est ici avec toi-même si c'est compliqué entre nous.**

 **Tu avais raison.**

 **Non, Lexa, quand tu m'as offert cette bague, je t'ai dit oui pour un avenir meilleur,** Clarke regarda sa main **, mais quand j'ai vu le bonheur d'Harper et Monty, j'ai pensé à notre avenir et je ne voulais pas que tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer, je voulais être comme eux devant tout le monde.**

 **Je ne veux plus le faire, Clarke. Je veux être ta femme devant tout le monde mais il va falloir que tu m'aides et que tu me parles, bien sûr si tu le veux toujours ?**

 **Lexa, il n'a jamais été question que je te quittes. Nous allons avancer toutes les deux vers un avenir plus beau. Mais nous devons mettre carte sur table aujourd'hui pour que demain soit un jour nouveau dans notre couple.**

 **Je n'ai rien à te reprocher !** S'exprima trop vite Lexa.

 **Tu en es sur ?** Mais Lexa ne répondit pas. **Tu vois, tu continues, tu ne souhaites pas qu'on avance toutes les deux ?**

 **Je n'ai pas envie de me reprendre la tête avec toi.**

 **Il n'y a pas de prise de tête, Lexa. Je dois savoir ce qui te blesse ou ce que tu veux qui change.** Lexa réfléchit un peu et décida de se lancer **. Qu'est-ce qui te blesse le plus ? Juste un reproche, celui qui te trope dans la tête tous les jours.**

 **Ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est qu'avec moi tu ne souris pas autant que quand tu es avec tes amis, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus heureuse avec eux.**

 **D'une certaine manière, oui.** La réponse de Clarke fit mal à Lexa mais elle devait savoir. **Quand tu me vois rigoler, je suis à l'extérieur de la tour, n'est-ce pas ?** Lexa réfléchit et acquiesça. **Quand je suis dans la ville, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, je n'ai pas besoin de faire attention à mes gestes avec mes amis, je peux être moi.**

 **Alors quand tu es avec moi, tu n'es pas heureuse ?**

 **Dans l'enceinte de notre chambre, si, je suis plus qu'heureuse car je t'ai pour moi quelques instants si rare. Mais dès qu'on sort dans la ville, je dois faire attention à ne pas te toucher, ne pas te prendre la main, ne pas te caresser et surtout ne pas t'embrasser. Quand je suis dehors avec toi, je ne pense qu'aux faux pas que je ne dois pas faire et cela est dur. C'est pour cela que tu ne vois pas heureuse. Un jour, j'ai calculé le nombre d'heures que tu arrivais à me consacrer dans la journée que cela soit en public ou en privée, sais-tu combien d'heures cela représente ?** Lexa secoua négativement la tête. **Même pas deux heures, alors même je passe toutes mes nuits avec toi mais selon ton rythme de travail, la nuit, tu dors. Alors sur une journée seule à Polis avec toi, je suis seulement heureuse deux heures par jour. Alors quand il y a mes amis, je profite du temps qu'ils m'accordent pour être heureuse un peu plus longtemps, je prends des réserves pour les jours où on sera seule.** Le cœur de Lexa se brisa en entendant ses mots, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Clarke caressa le visage de Lexa, elle savait qu'elle venait de toucher là où ça faisait mal **. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais il faut que tu saches.**

 **Ne t'excuses pas, j'avais besoin de savoir et je te promets que plus jamais, je ne réagirais comme ça. Je vais changer mon planning pour toi, pour avoir plus de temps avec toi, pour que tu sois heureuse de m'avoir choisi moi et pas ton peuple.** Lexa embrassa tendrement la main de Clarke qui était sur son visage. **Bon à toi.** Sourit Lexa.

 **C'est simple, Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?**

 **Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, Clarke.**

 **On ne dirait pas, tu ne parles jamais de tes problèmes d'Heda et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Niylah, j'ai l'impression que tu doutes de moi constamment et cela s'est confirmé après l'accident avec Niylah. Tu devrais pouvoir te confier à moi sur tout.**

 **Mais tu as refusé !** S'écria Lexa. Clarke ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Lexa.

 **Comment ça ? Je n'ai jamais refusé que tu me parles Lexa.**

 **Si, je t'ai proposé de faire partie du conseil mais tu m'as dit non. Alors je me suis dit que mes responsabilités t'importaient peu.**

 **Comment as-tu pensé cela ? Si j'ai refusé ce poste au conseil, c'était pour pas trop interférer dans ta vie professionnelle. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'offres ce poste juste pour m'occuper.**

 **T'occuper ? Clarke, si je t'ai proposé ce poste, c'est parce que ton avis compte pour moi, j'aime ta façon de penser et de réfléchir aux solutions plus pacifique. Et j'ai toujours pensé que quand je trouverais la bonne personne, elle serait toujours à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi dans mon rôle d'Heda. Tu es la personne à qui je fais plus confiance et ça dans n'importe quel domaine de ma vie.**

 **Pourquoi me l'as-tu pas dit de suite ?**

 **Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ce rôle.**

 **Mais je veux être près de toi et je veux t'aider à porter ton rôle d'Heda.** Clarke secoua la tête négativement. **Nous avons vraiment fait beaucoup d'erreur toutes les deux.**

 **Des erreurs réparables ?** Demanda inquiète Lexa.

Clarke sourit tendrement à Lexa avant de se lever doucement de sa place et de se diriger devant Lexa qui la regardait intriguer. Clarke attrapa les mains de Lexa et écarta ses bras puis se dirigea vers les jambes de Lexa et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Lexa. Clarke entoura la nuque de Lexa de ses bras, Lexa sourit à Clarke avant de refermer ses bras autour des hanches de sa femme.

 **A partir de maintenant, nous devons tous nous dire, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on s'endorme avec de la rancœur.**

 **Cela me va. Je vais changer, Clarke, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne se mettre entre nous, je vais devenir la femme que je rêve d'être avec toi. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, tu devras me dire ou me faire comprendre si je reprends mes mauvaises habitudes.**

 **Je serais là pour te rappeler ma présence.** Clarke embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Lexa. **Et moi, Lexa, je vais prendre la place que tu souhaites. Je vais prendre place au conseil et je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et t'aider.**

 **Merci mon ange.** Lexa embrassa tendrement sa femme.

 **Lexa, j'ai autre chose à te demander.**

 **Dis-moi.**

 **Je veux qu'on se marie ce week-end !** Lexa la regarda surprise.

 **Clarke, si tu fais cela par rapport à Hannah, elle ne compte pas pour moi….**

 **Non, Lexa, je ne fais pas cela par rapport à elle. Mais je t'ai abandonné quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi peut-être que je veux me racheter un peu mais si je veux qu'on se marie dans quelques jours, c'est surtout pour être à toi pour toujours devant tout le monde. Je ne veux plus que quiconque doute de nous et surtout pas toi. Je t'aime Lexa et tu es la femme de ma vie, je sais que notre dispute et la distance que je t'ai imposé t'ont fait douter de mon amour pour toi mais rien à changer dans mon cœur, tu es l'unique détentrice de mon cœur.**

Lexa était touchée d'entendre ses mots de la bouche de Clarke, cette semaine avait été la pire de toute, et Clarke avait raison, elle avait remis en question son couple à de nombreuses reprises et elle avait pensé plusieurs fois qu'elle avait perdu Clarke. Alors l'entendre dire ses mots, cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

 **Je veux plus que tout que tu deviennes ma femme. Je t'aime Clarke.** Clarke sourit avant de se rapprocher dangereusement des lèvres de Lexa.

 **Alors c'est un oui ? Nous nous marions ce week-end ?** Clarke était qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Lexa mais elle attendait sa réponse.

 **Oh oui, mon ange.** Répondit Lexa en franchissant les derniers millimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de Clarke.


	71. Chapitre 71

Chapitre 71

Lexa avait enfin pu poser ses lèvres sur les lèvres de sa compagne sans qu'ils n'y ai plus rien entre elles, mais Lexa savait qu'elles avaient encore des choses à se dire. Alors quand elle stoppa leur baiser et regarda Clarke ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, elle aimait tellement la voir comme cela. Clarke sourit devant le regard aimant de sa femme. Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et la conduisit vers son trône où elle prit place, Lexa tira la main de Clarke pour la faire s'assoir sur ses genoux, Clarke comprit rapidement et s'installa en amazone sur les jambes de Lexa et passa son bras gauche autour du cou de Lexa. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, ils étaient rempli d'amour. Clarke se pencha doucement et embrassa les lèvres si délicate de Lexa qui se laissa faire et apprécia le baiser. Clarke n'attarda pas le baiser et regarda la salle du trône comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années et Lexa la laissa faire mais quand elle sentit Clarke se lever de sur ses jambes, elle s'interrogea avant de comprendre ce qu'allait chercher Clarke.

Clarke avait vu le ruban de mariage qu'avait dans les mains Lexa avant son entrée dans la salle du trône, elle se leva donc pour aller le chercher. Quand elle prit le ruban dans sa main, elle le toucha pour la première fois, le ruban était aussi doux que de la soie, il semblait si fragile mais si dure en même temps. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, elle s'interrogeait et avait des questions, encore.

 **Pourquoi le tenais-tu quand je suis rentrée ?** Lexa baissa les yeux un moment avant de tendre la main à Clarke pour qu'elle revienne vers elle. Clarke s'assit à nouveau sur les genoux de Lexa. Lexa attrapa le ruban de la main de Clarke et le caressa tendrement.

 **Ce ruban représente l'amour et j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir autour de nos mains.** **Je n'avais jamais imaginé me marier et avoir le droit à l'amour pour moi m'était interdit, j'étais Heda et cela pour toujours mais une femme est tombée du ciel et avec toi, j'ai cru pouvoir être Lexa à nouveau mais après la condamnation d'Hannah, je me suis dit que jamais tu pourrais me pardonner alors que moi j'avais mis si longtemps à le faire.** Clarke fit relever le regard de sa femme, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

 **Mais je t'ai pardonné il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. Dans quelques jours, nous serons mariées devant ton peuple et mon peuple pour toujours.**

 **Pour toujours, Clarke Griffin.** Susurra amoureusement Lexa avant de prendre possession des lèvres de Clarke. Clarke stoppa calmement le baiser, un bâillement sortit de ses lèvres sans le vouloir, elle était tellement crevée **. Clarke, tu aurais du me dire que tu étais fatiguée,** Lexa fit une pression sur ses jambes pour faire lever Clarke et elle se leva immédiatement. **Allons te mettre au lit, nous aurons tout le temps de parler et de nous dire tout ce qu'on veut.** Lexa prit la main de Clarke et voulut la conduire vers la sortie mais Clarke n'était pas du même avis.

 **Non, je ne suis pas si fatiguée que cela,** mais un autre bâillement prit place entre ses lèvres.

 **Mais bien sur Mademoiselle Griffin. Allons te coucher et c'est non négociable.**

 **Non, je veux savoir ce que tu as fait cette semaine, Indra m'a juste dit que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps dans mon ancienne chambre. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu as fait.**

 **Je vais te montrer une chose puis après tu iras dormir et demain je te dirais ce que j'ai fait d'autres.**

Lexa conduisit Clarke en dehors de la salle du trône, quand elle passa les portes, elle était étonnée de ne pas voir Grégo et les sentinelles.

 **Indra les a congédié pour que nous puissions parler tranquillement mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de risques de disputes, tu peux les rappeler.** Répondit avec un grand sourire Clarke.

 **Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, Clarke Griffin ?**

 **M'épouser ?!**

Lexa était surprise d'entendre cela mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement avant d'embrasser rapidement Clarke et de la conduire vers la chambre vers son ancienne chambre. Lexa ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Clarke en premier dans la pièce. Clarke y découvrit une vraie chambre de petite fille, elle avança doucement dans la pièce, ce qui avant était un salon, était devenue une salle de jeux pour petite fille. Il y avait un cheval blanc à bascule, un coffre ouvert où dépassait des peluches et des poupées, le vieux tapis marron avait été remplacé par un tapis en velours rose et sur le canapé un plaid rose et des coussins jaune et orange avaient pris place. Clarke admira le magnifique travail qu'avait fait sa femme en son absence, cette pièce allait devenir la pièce préférée de sa fille. Lexa regardait sa femme arpenter la pièce, Clarke touchait délicatement chaque objets comme si elle avait peur que les objets partent en poussière. Lexa ferma la porte derrière elle et croisa le regard de sa femme.

 **C'est magnifique, Lexa, mais pourquoi ?**

 **Je voulais que Madi est son espace à elle. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez revenir à Polis alors je me suis dit que si Madi venait me rendre visite, elle devait avoir sa chambre, une chambre que j'aurais faite à son image pour qu'elle sache que je l'aime.** Clarke était triste de savoir que Lexa avait pensé une seule seconde qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir. Lexa comprit au regard de Clarke que ses pensées devaient sombre, elle s'avança doucement et prit les mains de Clarke quand elle arriva devant elle. **Mais aujourd'hui, tu es là et Madi aussi, je suppose qu'elle est avec les gardes.** Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Madi.

 **Non, je l'ai laissé à Arkadia. Indra est venue me voir juste après que tu es pris ta décision du châtiment pour Hannah, elle a galopé le plus vite possible mais quand elle arriva à Arkadia, il fallait déjà repartir et on ne pouvait pas partir en cheval alors on a pris le jeep avec Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia sont restés avec Madi à Arkadia, ils arriveront demain. Lexa s'en doutait mais elle voulait avoir confirmation.**

 **Alors on lui montrera demain. Viens, je vais te montrer sa chambre.**

Lexa avait installé un grand rideau rose en voilage pour séparer le salon et la chambre, Lexa ouvrit le rideau et laissa rentrer Clarke dans la partie nuit, Clarke vit que le grand lit avait été recouvert de beaux draps roses ainsi que des peaux de bêtes mais ce que Clarke remarqua est le fauteuil à bascule qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Lexa s'y approcha pour lui montrer.

 **Je me suis dit que cela serait certainement plus confortable qu'une chaise pour veiller sur elle.**

 **Tout cela est magnifique, Lexa, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chambre pour notre fille. Tu as du y passer des heures ?**

 **J'avais du temps à perdre et surtout j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.**

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

 **C'est parfait, Lexa, Madi n'aurait pu espérer un tel endroit pour elle, tout est parfait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu ferais ça, je sais que tu aimes Madi mais…**

 **Je ne le montrais pas avant, Clarke, mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs, à partir de maintenant, Madi et toi êtes ma priorité. Je vais changer Clarke, je te le promets.**

 **Je te fais confiance, Lexa et je vais t'aider. Mais sache que tu as déjà fait beaucoup d'effort entre cette magnifique pièce et ton discours devant ton peuple. Nous allons avancer ensemble et nous allons réussir, si nous arrivons à nous parler , tout ne pourra qu'aller entre nous. Fais nous confiance, Lexa.**

 **Je te fais confiance à toi, Mon Ange. Tu es la seule que je veux à mes côtés pour toujours.**

 **Et je serais toujours là….** Sans le faire exprès, Clarke se mit à bailler à la fin de sa phrase, son corps combattait la fatigue depuis des heures.

 **Bon cesse de bavardage, tu dois aller dormir.**

 **Non, c'est bon, je vais bien.**

 **Clarke, mon ange, tu es fatiguée.**

Lexa embrassa doucement sa femme d'un baiser sans pression mais rempli d'amour. A la fin de ce baiser, Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et la sortit de la chambre de Madi avant de la diriger vers leur chambre.

 **Mets-toi au lit, j'arrive de suite, je vais dire aux sentinelles de reprendre leurs places.**

Clarke sourit devant le regard inquiet de Lexa, elle connaissait sa femme par cœur et elle savait que la sécurité était une source de stresse pour Lexa. Alors, elle ne fit pas de réflexion et laissa Lexa faire ce qu'elle voulait. Clarke embrassa juste tendrement la joue de Lexa avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre.

 **Ne mets pas trop longtemps avant de me rejoindre.**

Clarke sourit avant de fermer la porte de leur chambre. Lexa la regarda faire sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant la complicité retrouvée. Lexa ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir dans leur chambre, les sentinelles avaient enfin repris leur place, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque maintenant que Clarke était de nouveau près d'elle. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle n'entendit pas le moindre bruit, elle se dirigea donc vers la partie nuit et découvrit pour son plus grand bonheur, sa femme endormit sous les couvertures. Lexa se déshabilla rapidement et passa sa tenue de nuit avant de s'installer de son côté du lit. Dès qu'elle fit sous les couvertures, Clarke dut sentir sa présence car elle bougea et installa son corps contre celui de Lexa et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Lexa. Lexa serra Clarke contre elle, elle aimait avoir Clarke contre elle pour dormir, cela lui avait tant manqué durant cette semaine, son sommeil n'avait été que cauchemar mais elle savait que cette nuit serait paisible car sa femme était de nouveau dans ses bras.


End file.
